Duty and Honor: A Love Story
by jen4306
Summary: Duncan came to Highever seeking a Grey Warden recruit. Amidst betrayal and death, what he finds will change his life...
1. Desire Begins

**One Million Thanks to my Beta reader and the greatest cheerleader EVER, Lisa! I can't thank you enough!**

**Bioware owns all! They just let me take it out and play...**

Cousland Castle bustled with activity. The King had sent word to Teryn Bryce Cousland that his men would be needed to help fight the darkspawn at Ostagar and plans were immediately implemented to have the soldiers underway within a fortnight. The darkspawn were not a threat to be taken lightly, and each soldier had to be fully armed and prepared to protect Ferelden. To that end, the officers in charge were double checking all supplies, the kitchens were working overtime to ensure sufficient provisions for the trip, and the rest of the castle staff was busy preparing for the arrival of Teyrn Cousland's closest friend, Arl Rendon Howe, and his own contingent of soldiers. The Cousland and Howe families had been allies for many years, and Bryce and Rendon had agreed to travel to Ostagar together, alongside their men.

Winding her way through the chaos, the Teryn's daughter, Zeva found herself swept up in the excitement of the preparations. Servants and soldiers rushed to and fro, and Zeva found herself inundated with cries of "Excuse me, Milady" and "Pardon me, Ma'am". Zeva had never been one to stand on ceremony and often asked those in service to her family to refer to her by her first name. Naturally, such requests were ignored by those who respected the Couslands, but a girl could still try, couldn't she?

A striking girl by any standards, Zeva was quite tall with waist-length ebony hair which she left unfettered to flow about her shoulders, much to her mother's dismay.

"A proper lady always pins her hair up to show her sense of style", Eleanor Cousland would remind her, using her ' mother' tone of voice, to remind Zeva that she meant business. Eleanor's pleas went mostly unheard, as Zeva had always been a spirited child and often let advice from her parents go in one ear and out the other.

Her eyes were of the brightest blue, interwoven with tiny flecks of gold. Her brother, Fergus, had been heard to remark that the very oceans would be envious of such color. As the youngest of the Cousland children, and the only girl, Zeva was given rapt attention from the moment she was born; both from her parents and her VERY protective older brother. She was the quintessential 'Daddy's Little Girl', and Bryce Cousland took great pride in giving Zeva everything she had ever wanted; the greatest prize of all being her faithful Mabari hound, Nihlus, who rarely ever left his Mistress' side.

As it turned out, Nihlus was the current reason for Zeva's purposeful stride through the castle's corridors. He had slipped out of her room early that morning, which was typically a sign that he was up to no good. Zeva knew that it was only a matter of time before _someone_ was yelling at her to get that 'bloody dog' out of whatever mischief he had started, and she preferred to put a halt to any problems with him before they had actually begun.

"Excuse me, Lady Zeva", came a voice from behind her right shoulder, "Lord Cousland has requested that you come to the reception hall immediately to greet some guests."

She turned to find Ser William, one of the Teryn's guards, hurrying to catch up to her through the bustle of servants in the hallway.

She smiled as he approached, "Did he say who had arrived?" **_PLEASE _**_let him say anyone but Arl Howe_, she thought with a sigh of disgust. That man simply made her skin crawl! She had liked him well enough during her childhood, and she positively loved his sons, Thomas and Nathaniel, but as she had grown older, he seemed to pay closer attention to her than she felt was 'proper'. Often when she met him, his eyes would drift to the curve of her hips or her ample breasts before ever resting on her eyes. The last time he visited the castle, he had 'accidentally' stumbled into her chambers as she was taking a bath. After a string of apologies, and quite a longing look at the tub, he backed out and quietly closed the door. Zeva never mentioned the incident to her father, as she knew how much he liked and respected Howe, but she would have been happy never to see him again.

"No, Milady, he didn't say who had arrived, but I did see Arl Howe and some of his guards ride into the courtyard a little while ago," William answered politely.

_DAMN!_ Zeva thought. Oh well, better to get the greetings over with quickly so she could avoid the lecherous fool for the duration of his stay. She thanked William and started to move away when suddenly she turned with a parting question. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Nihlus anywhere, would you, William?"

"No, Milady," he replied and quickly hid the look of dread on his face at the idea that the hound was loose and no doubt causing trouble somewhere. Nihlus had quite the reputation around the castle as being disobedient and unruly towards anyone except Zeva, and most of the staff was loathe to approach him outside of her presence.

Zeva sighed and turned to go, "Well, thank you anyway, William. I am sure he will turn up eventually."

"No doubt he will, Miss", William answered as he headed down the hallway, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

* * *

"I trust then that your troops will be here shortly," Teryn Cousland said to Howe in the main salon of the castle, standing in front of the fireplace with his hands clasped behind his back.

Howe responded, "I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my Lord. This is entirely my fault".

"No, no! The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it?" Bryce assured his friend. "I only received the call from the King a few days ago, myself. I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days". As he spoke, he and Howe moved toward each other.

"True, though we both had less grey in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not _monsters_." Howe replied, his voice tinged with disgust.

As the door to the salon opened, Bryce laughed. "At least the smell will be the same." Both men turned to greet the newest arrival. "I am sorry, Pup, I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter."

Zeva stepped forward, keeping a respectable distance from the man she had hoped to avoid. As she feared, his eyes swept over her, starting at her feet and lingering a bit _**too**_ long on her breasts, before finally moving up to meet her gaze. The emotions she saw in his expression made her feel as though she were the prime rib at a dinner full of hungry soldiers, although she didn't show it in front of her father.

When he spoke, the honeyed tones he used made her skin crawl. "I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear."

She plastered a bright smile on her face and responded, "It is wonderful to see you as well, Arl Howe."

Howe looked to Bryce and then returned his gaze to Zeva. "My son, Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

This time the smile she gave him was genuine. Howe's sons, Thomas and Nathaniel, had been close friends of the Cousland siblings since they were very young. Zeva's relationship with Nate had been more intimate than either family knew, though he was now in the Free Marches. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Arl Howe. I have missed Thomas and Nate greatly".

_Was that a flash of anger she saw in his eyes?_

He recovered himself quickly and smiled, a bit thinly, she thought. "Wonderful! Thomas will be so pleased you remember him. He saw you recently at a fair in Denerim and has been talking about you ever since."

Bryce took the pause in conversation to regain his daughter's attention. "At any rate, Pup, I summoned you here for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I am leaving you in charge of the castle."

Zeva had been dreading this moment. She had been allowed to train with the soldiers for battle ever since she was a small child, and her skills in combat rivaled any of the men stationed at Highever. Many were cautious about training with her, as she had bested most of them. When the call had come from the King a few days before, Zeva had hoped to be able to accompany Fergus and her father to Ostagar, and she was not a girl to give up without a fight. "Father, can't I go with you and Fergus?"

Bryce sighed at his daughter, knowing that she would not obey without at least attempting to change his mind. "Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There is also someone you must meet." He turned to the nearest guard and said, "Please, show in Duncan."

The door to the salon opened and Zeva felt her breath catch in her throat. Walking toward her was the most amazingly handsome man she had ever seen! He was taller than she, which was appealing in itself, as she towered over most of the Highever soldiers. His shoulders were broad, his arms muscular and he exuded an aura of strength and command. His skin was dark olive and he wore his coal black hair long. But it was his eyes that held her enraptured. They were of the deepest brown, with golden flecks to match her own. She felt as though if she looked long enough, she would lose herself in their depths. Zeva had never believed in the fairy tale 'love at first sight', but knew before he even spoke that she wanted him and no other man would move her in the same way again.

Duncan stopped near her father and bowed slightly before speaking. "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland."

_Maker's Blood_, she thought. His voice was like the softest of velvet. She felt herself moisten at the thought of what he would sound like were he to lay with her, whispering his deepest desires into her ears.

She was rudely awaken from her daydream by Howe, who seemed shaken by the arrival of the handsome stranger. "Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

_Grey Warden?_ Zeva shouted in her mind. _This keeps getting better and better!_

Her father looked at his friend, confusion on his face. "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

Howe quickly recovered himself and responded, "Of course not! But a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage."

Zeva's first thought in response to that was _'Yes, you are! You miserable pervert, you are at a disadvantage in __**EVERY WAY**__ when compared to this man!'_

She smiled at her private joke and returned her attention to her father, who now addressed her. "We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, it's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope."

Zeva regained her voice and looked directly into Duncan's eyes when she replied, "They are an order of great warriors."

Bryce, oblivious to the heat emanating off of his 'little girl' aimed at his newest guest, continued his conversation."They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blight and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Grey Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore." Zeva smiled at this. Roland Gilmore had served her father faithfully for many years, and he was an amazing fighter. She had always been his friend, and was proud that he had caught the attention of the Grey Wardens.

Duncan's next words caused Zeva's head to spin. "If I might be so bold, I would also suggest that your daughter would make an excellent candidate." _YES! I would be a __**perfect**__ candidate!_ She thought. Perhaps this was her chance to participate in the battle with Fergus!

Her father, of course, had plans of his own for her future. "Honor though it may be, this is my daughter we are talking about."

_OK, girl, speak now or forever hold your peace_... "I think I rather like the idea, father."

Bryce didn't even acknowledge Zeva as he moved to stand between she and Duncan and said, "I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?"

Duncan noted the look of distress on Bryce's face and quickly answered. "Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue."

_NO!_ Zeva thought as she saw her dreams of heading into battle vanish before her eyes. Fergus and her father would go off to fight and she would be stuck here, dealing with boring political maneuverings and babysitting servants.

Bryce's shoulders visibly relaxed as he turned back to her. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's needs are seen to while I'm away?"

_Wait - Duncan will be staying here?_ She thought. Suddenly the idea of remaining at Highever Castle held so many new possibilities... She smiled as innocently as she could, never taking her eyes from Duncan's. "Of course, father. I will make sure that Ser Duncan's _every_ need is met." She noticed a slight tightening of the muscle in Duncan's jaw and something flashed briefly behind those beautiful eyes - _could that be desire?_ Her heart leapt at the thought that he might feel the same way that she did.

Bryce Cousland, blind as always to the romantic notions of his daughter, smiled with pride, nodded approvingly and spoke to her. "In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

Zeva tore her gaze from Duncan long enough to question, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She wanted to stay and hear the battle plans; _anything_ to be able to remain with the handsome Grey Warden.

It was not to be, however. Her father chuckled and spoke again, this time with a tone of finality, "Be a good lass and do as I ask. We'll talk soon." Zeva, knowing she wouldn't win this argument, bowed slightly to Duncan and Arl Howe before heading for the door. In her rapt attention to Duncan, she had failed to note the expression on Howe's face. As soon as the Grey Warden had entered the room, Howe had noted how Zeva's body seemed to respond to him. Unlike her father, he had felt the heat between the girl and Duncan, and it filled him with an anger he had never known. **NEVER** would he allow Zeva to give herself to a mere Grey Warden! Since she had come of age, and developed in such a delightful way, he had known what her future would be. He was _so close_ to revealing his final plan that he would allow _no one_, not even the 'Mighty' Grey Wardens, as that idiot Cailan was known to call them, to stand in the way of his acquisition of those things which he desired the most - Highever Castle and the ravishing young Zeva Cousland...


	2. Departures and Plans

**Thank you to everone who has taken the time to check out this story!**

**A special thanks to my awesome reviewers: lisakodysam, TheEvilDog and voltagelisa!**

**Most of all, thanks to my amazing Beta Reader, Lisa, who makes sure my gibberish makes sense! **

**As always, Bioware owns the kingdom, I am just visiting...**

Zeva exited the salon, the spring in her step evident to everyone she passed in the hallway. Somehow she _knew_ that everything would work out as she had hoped for. Tonight she would attend a dinner in honor of the Couslands' guests, tomorrow morning she would see her father and Howe off on their trip, her mother would be departing later in the day and then... YES! She would have Duncan all to herself!

Of course, he would be occupied with testing Ser Gilmore as a Warden candidate, but he had to rest sometime, didn't he? And she would be there to make sure he was 'comfortable'. Not well rested, but very satisfied, nonetheless! Makers Breath, just the thought of the next several days had her practically dizzy with excitement! She had to find something else to occupy her thoughts or she would go insane.

She made it as far as the kitchen hallway, when she was stopped by her friend Roland Gilmore. "There you are," he said. "Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt." Roland could be quite abrupt when he had something on his mind.

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore" she replied, a small smirk playing across her face.

Roland blushed and laughed nervously, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "Pardon my abruptness, Milady, it's just that I have been looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again."

Oh, Maker, with everything that had transpired in the last hour, she had _completely_ forgotten about Nihlus. Nan would be having fits, no doubt. Her fears were confirmed at Roland's next statement.

"Nan is threatening to leave."

With a heavy sigh, Zeva asked, "Did the dog get in the larder again?"

Roland snorted and replied, "No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in. You know these Mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

Resigned to the scolding she would get from Nan, Zeva relented. "I suppose I should go collect him then."

Roland was quick to agree. "That would be wise, before Nan tears down the walls. You are quite lucky to have your own Mabari warhound, you know. Smart enough to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

Getting to spend time with Roland almost made the upcoming troubles worth it. Zeva had always enjoyed his company. She knew that his feelings for her went deeper than friendship, and she tried never to take advantage of that or to give him the impression that they could be more. It wouldn't be fair to him. Still, there was no one she would rather be with when Nan started raving. "To the kitchen, then," was her immediate response.

Roland, never one to be without the perfect remark for _any_ situation, pointed toward the kitchen and said, a broad smile on his face, "Just follow the yelling. When Nan is unhappy, she makes sure everyone knows it!"

The duo found Nihlus in the larder, all right; along with a couple of dozen large, grey, Korcari Wilds rats, which they quickly dispatched. Nan was sufficiently grateful for the rescue and even offered Nihlus some pork bits, adding "Just don't say I never gave you anything." That was about as close as he would ever get to affection from the cantankerous older woman. Roland left Zeva to find Fergus and she continued on her way toward the bedrooms.

Turning the corner to the family's wing, she spotted her mother, Eleanor, conversing with Lady Landra, her son, Dairren, and a young elven woman. Eleanor spotted Zeva and immediately called her over, noting that since Nihlus was with her, the incident in the larder must have been dealt with. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra?"

Oh, yes, Zeva remembered her very well! She had spent quite a bit of time at her mother's spring salon with the drunken noblewoman. Best not to mention that, though. Instead she replied politely, "Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady."

It didn't take long for Lady Landra to bring the conversation around to her favorite topic - marrying her son, Dairren, off to Zeva! "You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

Dairren blushed at the poorly-disguised hint. He was a handsome enough sort, with short curly blond hair, but he certainly wasn't Zeva's idea of a husband, even before she had met Duncan. Now, the poor boy wouldn't have a chance. However, he might be useful in relieving some of the _frustration_ she was currently feeling...

Her attention was refocused on the conversation as Dairren addressed his mother. "And made a very poor case for it, I might add."

Lady Landra took the opportunity to remind Zeva of Dairren's current marital status. "You remember my son, Dairren. He's not married yet, either."

Wonderful! This again! How long was this woman going to be here? This could seriously dampen her romantic plans for the Grey Warden. Dairren once more attempted to ease the growing tension. "Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, Milady. You are looking as beautiful as ever."

Ah, NOW she remembered why she liked him! He was good for lifting a girl's spirits - that much was true. Why not have a little fun while waiting for some private time with Duncan? She smiled warmly at Dairren and replied, "You're looking handsome, yourself."

Zeva's gaze was drawn to the elf standing next to Lady Landra as they were introduced. "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear." The elf blushed slightly and said, rather shyly, "It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes."

Never one to miss an opportunity to remind her daughter of her _duties_, Eleanor chose this moment to move the topic back to Zeva's lack of a husband. "You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult."

_Maker, do we __**always**__ have to talk about this?_ Zeva felt the strong urge to shout out, _Don't worry, mother. I am currently working on finding the perfect man! Oh, yes, I have actually already discovered him. He is in the main salon with father and that beast, Howe, right now and I plan on throwing myself at him as soon as you all leave! So could you help me out here and just get going!_

Before she said something she shouldn't, Dairren, ever the gentleman, stepped in to rescue the damsel in distress. "Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud."

_Thank the Maker for you, Dairren! I think I may indeed need to spend a bit more time with you while you are here, Zeva mused._

Not getting the hint, Eleanor continued. "Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren."

To prevent further embarrassment, Zeva felt it was time to put her plan with Dairren in motion. She flashed him a devilish grin and purred, "Perhaps we should speak alone sometime, Dairren?" She saw his eyebrows raise, ever so slightly, and knew she had hit her target.

"I would like that very much, Milady," he replied.

Feeling that her role as a matchmaker was completed for now, Lady Landra spoke up. "I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will meet you and Iona at supper." With that, she turned to go.

Dairren bowed to Eleanor and Zeva and said, before walking away, "Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now."

_Now, Dairren, that isn't an invitation, is it?_ Suddenly the study seemed to be calling her name!

Zeva and Eleanor were left alone in the hallway. Zeva spoke up, "Did you know there is a Grey Warden here?"

Cocking an eyebrow at her daughter suspiciously, Eleanor replied, "Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?"

_Recruited would be nice, but bedded would be far better!_ Zeva thought to herself. Instead she answered, "The darkspawn have returned. Grey Wardens are needed."

Giving her the 'frustrated mother' look that Zeva knew so well, Eleanor proclaimed, in no uncertain terms, "There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother." Zeva knew this conversation would go nowhere fast, and so she left her mother to go find Fergus.

Zeva and Fergus had always been the closest of siblings. They made a striking pair of children, as both shared their parents' dark hair and vibrant eyes. When they were young, Fergus had never ignored her or left her out of games with his friends because of her age. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He went out of his way to ensure that she always felt welcome around him, often playing games that most boys his own age would find childish.

Once Zeva reached an appropriate age for training, Fergus had insisted that she be taught battle techniques alongside him. He didn't want anyone to spar with his little sister until he felt she was ready. Zeva had a natural aptitude for combat, and had developed her own style of fighting with dual weapons which rendered all but the most experienced soldiers incapable of defeating her. She usually provided quite a challenge for Fergus, himself, able to seek out and take advantage of weaknesses that none of his other opponents could detect.

Zeva's prospective suitors always had to be on guard around Fergus, as well. Only the most honorable man would be right for '"Zee Zee"', his nickname for her. His best friend was Nathaniel Howe, son of Rendon Howe, and Fergus and Zeva were practically inseparable from Nate, as they called him, until he left to fight in the Free Marches. Fergus always suspected that the relationship between Zeva and Nate had moved beyond friendship, and he had fully expected Nate to propose marriage when his sister came of age.

He had been extremely surprised when Nate announced that he was leaving and had no idea when he might be returning. Fergus always suspected that Arl Howe had pushed Nate into travelling, although he could never understand why this would be the case.

Zeva found Fergus in the family's quarters with his wife, Oriana and their son, Oren. Oriana was just mentioning that she felt 'disquieted' concerning the upcoming battle, a feeling which Zeva shared. Fergus would hear nothing of this, telling his wife that all would be fine and he would be back in no time.

Zeva approached Fergus and said, in a quiet voice, "I wish I could go with you."

Wrapping his arms around his sister in a tight hug, Fergus sighed. "Zee, Zee, I wish you could come! It will be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself."

Oriana, an Antivan by birth, shook her head at the pair and said in a regal voice, "In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be... unthinkable." Both Fergus and Zeva laughed at this, as they were well aware of how dangerous an Orlesian woman could be, especially with poisons.

Wanting to gauge his reaction, Zeva brought the subject around to the newest guest in Cousland Castle. "Are you aware that there is a Grey Warden meeting with Father?"

Fergus' eyebrows shot up at this. "Why did he say he had come here?"

Zeva smiled, knowing she had piqued his curiosity. "According to Father, he is interested in testing Ser Gilmore."

Fergus raised his eyebrow once again. "Oh? If I were a Grey Warden, I'd have my eye on you. Not that Father would ever allow it."

_I wonder what the Cousland men would think if they knew of my __**true**__ plans for Duncan?_ The very thought brought a smile to her lips and a wicked gleam to her eyes.

Daydreaming about the striking Grey Warden would have to wait for now, however, as she had been tasked with an important mission. "I bring a message. Father wants you to leave without him."

The look of concern that crossed Fergus' features did nothing to allay Zeva's fears with regards to his departure. " Then the Arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards."

She wanted to tell him all of the concerns she had with regards to Howe, but knew that Fergus would kill the man for even looking at his little sister inappropriately. Turning to his wife and giving her a kiss, he announced in a voice intended to ease the tension, "Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time."

Fergus and his men left the castle under the watchful eye of his entire family, with Eleanor trying her best to bite back her tears so as to not upset Oriana or Zeva. Her daughter knew her too well, however, and held her close until the men were far from sight. Once the soldiers were on their way, everyone went back inside the castle to prepare for the evening meal in honor of Arl Howe and Duncan.

The afternoon had passed in an almost surreal haze for Duncan. So much had happened to him in such a short period of time. He had been travelling through Ferelden for several weeks, seeking recruits for the Grey Wardens to help fight the darkspawn threat. King Cailan had often mentioned that the situation did not even appear to be a true Blight, as there had been no sign of an Archdemon at any of the battles they had fought.

Duncan and his fellow Grey Wardens, however, knew the true depth of the situation. They could sense the Archdemon, and every night were plagued with nightmares showing them the all-too-real foe they faced.

Duncan had already chosen one knight, Ser Jory, from Highever a few weeks before, and had conscripted a thief named Daveth who had pick pocketed him in the Denerim market. Both were promising candidates, but neither could live up to the stories he had heard about Teyrn Cousland's youngest child.

While recruiting Jory at a Bann's tournament, Duncan had overheard some of the competing soldiers teasing an opponent, Ser William, about losing to a 'wee slip of a lass'. William had responded by stating that he would place good money on Zeva Cousland against any of the men in the tourney. Once the other competitors had walked away laughing, Duncan had approached William and asked for details regarding the young woman's fighting prowess.

William lifted his chainmail shirt revealing two boot-shaped bruises that marked the center of his chest. He explained to Duncan that the bruises were compliments of the Teryn's daughter, who had disarmed him while sparring using her dual daggers. Once divested of his weapons, the young woman had charged him, jumped into the air, crossing several feet and landed squarely in the center of his body, knocking him down. She had finished the battle by straddling him and holding her blades to his throat.

Duncan questioned William further and learned that Zeva had been trained in various fighting techniques since she was a young girl. Once her brother had deemed it safe for her to train with her father's soldiers, she was a constant presence on the castle's training field. She had studied and perfected at least five different sword styles, including the ability to wield two full-sized swords simultaneously, which was difficult for any soldier to master. Her fighting abilities alone would make her stand out from any other high-born woman, but her looks were said to be legendary among the noble women of Ferelden.

Duncan had been a Grey Warden for many years, and he was no innocent in the ways of lovemaking. However, his duty has always come before any personal feelings. He had been trained in his youth to be a soldier, and had volunteered to become a Grey Warden when he had been approached.

The complications that came with being a Warden made relationships nearly impossible, and so Duncan had refrained from getting close to any woman in years. He had no doubt that he could maintain his professionalism while testing Zeva Cousland's abilities as a soldier.

Though he had complete confidence in his ability to remain neutral, all control was swept from under his feet as he entered the main salon of Cousland Castle and laid eyes on the exquisite creature that was Zeva Cousland. None of the stories of her famed beauty could have prepared him for the way his heart lurched the moment she looked into his eyes. He knew in that one moment that he would never be able to leave her behind when he left. His need to possess her was all consuming. The feeling hit him so suddenly that he was barely able to compose himself before speaking to Teyrn Cousland.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Duncan. He remembered mentioning a desire to test Zeva for the Wardens and the look of horror on her father's face at the thought of his only daughter being removed from him. He also clearly recalled her interest in joining him and the disappointment she voiced when her request was refused by Teyrn Cousland.

But the moment that would be forever burned into his memory was the look Zeva gave him when she told her father she would see to his _every_ need personally! He had been forced to clench his jaw to keep from gaping openly at her. He also prayed that no one would notice how he shifted his stance to try to relieve the pressure of the growing bulge in his smallclothes. Could this beautiful creature really be attempting to _seduce _him?

Surely there must be a mistake; only he could clearly see the fire burning in her crystal blue eyes, and he could almost feel the heat radiating from her supple body. There could be no doubt - she wanted him!

For just the briefest of moments, he allowed himself to envision his hands caressing her face, his tongue tracing softly across her breasts, her lips parting hotly to encircle him, gently sucking... _Oh, Maker, this was too much!_

Thankfully, her father had seemed oblivious to the entire exchange. Duncan was sure Bryce Cousland would be even less receptive to a Grey Warden as his daughter's lover than he would be to her joining the Order. There was one member of their party who Duncan knew had witnessed and comprehended the signs passing between Zeva and himself - Arl Rendon Howe.

Duncan had never been a fan of Howe's; there was just something shifty about the way he carried himself. His mannerisms were reptilian, and the unctuous way he spoke was just too.. too.. _tawdry_ was the only word that came to mind.

The man was untrustworthy, but he was observant. And he obviously realized that something less than '_pure_' had passed between Zeva and Duncan. As clearly as Duncan could feel the desire radiating from Zeva, he could feel the anger and _was that jealousy?_ coming from Howe in palpable waves. Something about the way Howe looked at the Cousland girl was wrong. His reaction seemed more like a spurned lover than a concerned family friend. While Duncan vowed to keep his own passions in check, for Zeva's sake as much as his own, he also swore that he would keep a close eye on Rendon Howe...


	3. Pain and Pleasure

_**Warning: This Chapter Contains Explicit Sexual Content**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: lisakodysam, Shakespira, and voltagelisa**

**And the biggest thanks to my Beta Reader and partner-in-crime, Lisa - without you I would be lost!**

**All is owned by Bioware - don't we all wish we owned it?**

Zeva returned to her room after seeing Fergus and his men off to battle. She had maintained an assured countenance in front of her parents, but as she saw her brother vanish over the horizon, a chill swept over her, and she fought back the urge to cry. She prayed that she would see him again soon, unharmed and victorious.

Alone in her quarters, she finally allowed the tears to flow. Zeva had always had a preternatural sense when something was wrong, and she had a very bad feeling about this upcoming darkspawn battle. She knew that Eleanor felt it, as well, and it increased her anxiety tenfold.

_Silly girl_, she thought to herself. _What would Fergus say if he saw you blubbering like this? _He would tell her to pick herself up and behave like a Cousland should, of course. So that is exactly what she planned to do. There was a dinner to prepare for, but first there was the small matter of Dairren...

She washed her face and exited her room, the family's study her final destination.

Upon entering the library, she was greeted by Aldous, the Couslands' tutor, who was instructing some of the castle's children on the history of her family. She spent a few moments assisting Aldous with the boys' lessons, and headed through the door into the study.

Dairren stood at the back of the room, studying the collection of antique books that lined the walls. Zeva approached him and softly cleared her throat, not wanting to startle him.

Dairren turned toward her and smiled brightly, "Hello, again. Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?"

"It was my grandfather's, but I come here often to read," she said, remembering how much she always loved to relax in this room.

Dairren nodded his agreement. "So would I. Do you have a favorite book?"

_Perfect_, she thought. Without pausing she replied, " 'The Art of Passionate Love' by Brother Capria." Her smile grew as she saw the flush come into his cheeks.

"Oh, that was banned by the Chantry, wasn't it? Quite.. provocative, I understand. I've.. uh.. never read it, myself." Dairren stammered.

Zeva's eyes flashed as she moved closer to Dairren and whispered into his ear, "I could show you what I learned from it." She noticed that his breath hitched slightly and her confidence grew.

Dairren flushed deeper and slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Oh.. that sounds.. interesting. Um, here?"

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," Zeva purred. _Behind the bookcase in the corner would suffice at this point_. She could feel her heart rate quicken.

"Gladly!" Dairren immediately responded, before looking down at the floor. " But your mother is expecting me for dinner shortly, as is mine. Perhaps another time?"

_Oh, you won't get away that easily, Dairren dear_, Zeva mused."Why don't you come to my room later tonight?"

The slight smile Zeva gave Dairren was all the encouragement he needed. "I.. suppose I could see you after everyone is asleep for something of a more.. _intimate_ nature, if that is what you mean?"

Zeva ran her hand slowly down Dairren's shirt, stopping just short of the top his breeches. "Is that what you want?"

He pulled her closer and encircled her waist with his hands. "I think I do."

Zeva closed the short distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Then I will see you tonight."

Before she could pull away, Dairren cupped her chin with his fingertips and lightly kissed her lips. "I look forward to it. I shall see you then."

Dinner looked to be very interesting indeed...

Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland and their guests arrived in the dining hall promptly at 7:30 for their celebration. Teyrn Cousland was seated at the head of the table with the Teyrna at the other end. The chair to his left was empty, as Zeva had yet to arrive.

To Eleanor's left sat Lady Landra, with her son Dairren seated next to her. Duncan was seated next to Bryce, across from the chair designated for Zeva, and Arl Howe was on Duncan's right. Wine was poured for everyone and Bryce was about to propose the first toast of the evening when the dining room doors were opened and Zeva was announced.

Zeva had taken extreme care with planning her wardrobe for the evening and from the look on the faces of the men surrounding her father, her attention to detail had paid off. Each man rose from his chair and Dairren moved quickly to escort Zeva to her seat, pushing in her chair once she was seated. As she sat down, her eyes never left Duncan's, a fact not unnoticed by Howe, who hid his scowl behind his napkin, feigning a cough.

Her dress was velvet, colored a deep royal blue which complimented her eyes. The plunging neckline was trimmed in lace, and a velvet necklace adorned with a single sapphire hung between her creamy breasts. Her hair had been curled and was left loose around her shoulders. Zeva usually wore no makeup, but tonight she had outlined her eyes with dark blue powder and her lips glistened a deep pink.

"Pup, you look beautiful," her father said proudly. Murmurs of assent were heard from around the table. Eleanor nodded approvingly at her daughter and Zeva returned the gesture with a bright smile.

A toast was quickly offered in honor of the castle's guests. "We are honored to have all of you with us as we prepare to leave and defend our great kingdom from the beasts who would seek to destroy it. May Ferelden ever remain strong and proud." Bryce uttered, as he lifted his glass.

With that the meal began. It was a wonderful repast of beef and vegetables, enough to feed a small army, and the wine flowed freely.

Sometime between the first course and the second, Zeva slipped off her shoe and began to inch her foot up Duncan's leg, never altering her facial expression. When Duncan first felt the touch of her toes, he had instinctively tightened his muscles, and his eyes widened temporarily. Zeva smiled courteously in his direction and spoke over the din of conversation. "Ser Duncan, would you indulge us all with some tales of the Grey Wardens?"

Duncan returned her gaze and nodded. "Of course, Lady Zeva, **_anything_** for our honored hostess." He hoped she noticed the inflection in his words and he was rewarded for his efforts with a slight upturn of her lovely mouth. _She would be the death of him, at this rate._

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully, but Zeva's foot never left Duncan's leg, where it was rubbed back and forth, achingly slow. He was grateful that no one could see the blush that he knew had to be climbing up his neck in time with the movement of her heel on his upper thigh.

Throughout the celebration, neither gave the slightest acknowledgement of the activities going on beneath the table. They carried on conversations with those around them, as if these actions were commonplace.

Duncan watched Dairren and Zeva carefully, though he never looked directly at the couple. He noted the way Dairren leaned ever closer to her when he spoke and how he occasionally covered her hand with his own when he desired her attention.

Zeva and Dairren appeared to be quite engrossed in their discussion of the latest in literature. Duncan could feel jealousy building in his chest when Zeva took Dairren's hand to demonstrate something she had recently read regarding astrology and palm reading, a subject which caused quite a bit of laughter from them both.

Duncan also noted how Lady Landra and Eleanor watched the young couple, smiling conspiratorially to each other and he realized that Dairren would soon be seeking Zeva's hand in marriage. At that moment, he became even more determined to recruit her to the Wardens, if only to remove her from Dairren's grasp.

After dinner, Duncan and Bryce retired to the library for a drink. Arl Howe politely excused himself, saying that he was tired from his journey and wanted to be refreshed for the trip the following morning. He headed toward the guest quarters, but turned down a dark corridor after making sure that no one had seen his detour.

A locked door stood at the end of the hall. Howe used a key in the lock and entered quickly. He stepped into a storage room, and moved with practiced ease toward the far corner. A small cabinet leaned against the wall there and Howe carefully moved it aside. Behind it stood another door. He pulled out a second key and used it in the old lock. It clicked quietly and he slipped through, locking the door behind him.

A series of passageways, running the length of the Castle, lay ahead. These had been built when the castle was first constructed, as an escape route in case of a siege of the lands. There were entrances from each room in the castle to these walkways, and they stretched out before Howe, darkness all around. Yet he moved as one who was quite familiar with their every direction.

After making several turns, he stopped in front of a small door, through the cracks of which shone a light. He kneeled quietly on the ground and opened a small square that had been cut into the door. On the other side of the hole he could clearly see a brightly lit room, with a large bed, washtub and ornate oak furniture. The door opened and Howe held his breath as Zeva stepped into her bedroom.

How many times he had been here Howe no longer knew nor cared. He had stumbled upon the secret passages by accident on a trip to the castle nearly two years before.

_**Two Years Earlier:**_

While preparing for bed, Howe's pocket watch had slipped from his hand and landed on the polished wooden floor, skidding several feet away.

As he bent to pick it up, he noticed what appeared to be a doorframe behind the carved secretary in his room. His curiosity piqued, he quietly moved the desk and examined the door he found behind it. Luckily, it was unlocked and he pushed it open and ventured inside, taking a candle from his bedside.

It didn't take Howe long to realize what he had stumbled onto. His own estate had similar escape corridors, and he was about to turn around and head back to his room when he heard a feminine laugh coming from the doorway to his right.

He immediately recognized the voice as that of Zeva Cousland and, without even thinking about what he was doing, he approached the door and peeked through the small crack in the doorframe. Zeva and his daughter, Delilah, both stood near the ornate bed, whispering together and laughing, as two young women often do.

Delilah wore a casual dress, as her room was down the hallway, but Zeva was obviously preparing to go to bed. _Maker's Breath, she was exquisite!_ He felt himself harden as he examined the beauty before him. The ivory gown she wore was of the finest silk and revealed every glorious detail of her lithe frame. The hem ended just below her knees, being trimmed with the daintiest of lace, all of which accentuated her every curve. _And the curves she had..._

His heart nearly stopped as he realized that she wore no smallclothes under the gown. He could clearly see a triangle patch of dark hair between her legs, and her perfect round breasts were tipped with the most beautiful pink nipples, which were more prominent from the chill in the air. They swayed seductively as she paced the room, animatedly gesturing to Delilah as she spoke in hushed tones.

_Wait! Did he hear her say Nate's name?_

Delilah was telling Zeva that she had overheard a conversation between Nate and their father detailing the proper steps to be taken in arranging a marriage between Nate and Zeva. Howe watched closely to gauge Zeva's reaction and felt the first pangs of jealousy as he realized how happy she was at the idea.

He knew that Nate longed to marry Zeva and had indeed encouraged his son's affections, as a marriage between their families would solidify his own position among the noble families of Ferelden. Both he and Teyrn Cousland had fought alongside King Maric and Loghain Mac Tir during the war against Orlais. When an ultimate Ferelden victory was achieved, however, the Couslands had been given the greatest honors and rewards. A Cousland/Howe marriage would benefit his family greatly.

However, such agreements with Nate had come before he had laid eyes on the woman in question in all her glory, as it were. Now Howe knew that he could never let his son have such a prize. If any Howe were to experience the joy of her body, it would be the Lord of the Howe home and no one else. It was during that fateful moment, watching the daughter of his 'supposed' closest friend as she excitedly paced her room, that a deadly plan was formed...

_**Present Day:**_

Zeva stepped into her bedroom with a bright smile on her face. Everything was working out perfectly. Her parents were so proud that their 'little girl' was finally accepting her role as a noblewoman. She had been seated far enough from Arl Howe at dinner that he wasn't able to leer over her shoulder as was his wont.

Dairren had been wonderfully charming throughout dinner, which had served two purposes for Zeva. The first was blatantly obvious. He was a very handsome man, and the attention he lavished on her was flattering, to say the least.

The second benefit was far more subtle. Zeva had noticed the looks Duncan gave Dairren whenever he would lean in close to her to speak. Though his facial expression never changed, anger flashed in his eyes with each touch of Dairren's hand on hers. It thrilled her to think that Duncan felt jealous of the younger man. Once the house was cleared the next day, she would make sure to thank Duncan _properly_ for his rapt attention during the meal.

But for tonight, there was Dairren. She knew he would be arriving soon, and she wanted to be ready for her night with him. She took off the necklace that her father had given her on her last birthday and she ran her fingers through her hair to loosen the curls.

She walked across her room and opened her credenza. Several silk gowns hung inside. She pored through them and selected a powder blue knee length gown. It was the perfect shade to set off her bright eyes, and sheer enough to get Dairren's blood boiling. She changed into it and laid back on her bed, sighing with contentment.

In the secret corridor, Howe's heart was racing. He had watched her enter the room smiling to herself. She quickly crossed the room and began rummaging through her dresser, coming away with a beautiful silk gown.

She removed her dress and smallclothes. **_She was pure perfection!_** Howe thought to himself. He had been present, behind this wall for many baths and other more 'intimate' moments over the last couple of years, and the sight of her naked form had never failed to arouse him deeply. He dreamed of touching her, bringing her to completion as she had so often done to herself. It was a dance between lovers, at least in his mind. She would pleasure herself and he would imagine his own hands touching her as she did, his own fingers brushing across her breasts, entering her...

He was shaken from his reverie by a soft knock on her door. Zeva called quietly, "come in".

_**NO!** It couldn't be that bastard Warden - not yet!_ Thought Howe furiously. _I'm so close to having her! She cannot give herself to that beast! _

The door opened and the noble brat from dinner walked in. _THIS boy is no match for me_, Howe thought with relief. _When the plan is set into motion tonight, it will be simple to deal with this one._

The Warden would have been a problem; however, Howe had taken certain precautions to ensure that Duncan would not interfere with his victory.

_Let the boy have his fun now,_ thought Howe, moving closer to the door. _His time will soon be over and Zeva will be mine forever! In the meantime, I may as well enjoy the show..._

Dairren's heart lurched as he entered Zeva's bedroom and saw her lying on her bed in a most seductive pose. She rose from the bed and walked toward him, hips and breasts swaying seductively as she came closer. Unable to control his desire, he strode forward and grasped her around the waist, pulling her hard to him and claiming her mouth in a crushing kiss.

Zeva's breath escaped her body as Dairren kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and plunging his own into her mouth, taking the last of her strength with it. He lifted her into his arms and carried her the few steps to her bed, where he laid her down and climbed on top of her, his hardness apparent against her thighs.

He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "Now, Milady, I believe you promised me a demonstration of the techniques we previously discussed in a certain Chantry-banned book?" He grinned mischievously as he bent his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips, parting them and teasing her tongue with his own.

"I believe I did make that promise, Ser." Zeva purred against his mouth. "Never let it be said that a Cousland went back on her word." With that she hooked her right foot behind his leg and pushed up with her hips, rolling him over and climbing on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. His hands dropped to caress her thighs and he slowly began to lift her gown, wanting desperately to remove the clothing which so cruelly separated them.

"Uh-uh," she chided, wagging her finger as she removed his hands from her gown and placed them above his head. "For a proper demonstration of the techniques I learned, it is necessary that I be given_ complete _control. You, good Ser, are now at my mercy." She bent to kiss him, and whispered in his ear, chuckling softly "Believe me, you will not regret a _single_ moment."

With that, Zeva reached down and began to remove Dairren's shirt, ever so slowly. Once she had the buttons undone, she pulled it open and gazed upon his broad chest, eyes wide with desire. He was very muscular, with soft blond curls covering him, and a thin line of blond hair leading down to the top of his breeches. With a soft laugh, Zeva dropped her head to his chest and began to circle her tongue around his nipple, blowing lightly on it to stimulate it further.

Dairren began to squirm beneath her and moaned her name. Her tongue travelled from one nipple to the other, making sure to give equal attention to both. As she licked his chest, she slowly dropped her hands to his waist and began to coax the strings from his breeches, opening them with her fingers.

Dairren slowly raised his hands to her shoulders, hoping to pull Zeva closer to him. She cuffed him lightly, adding in a determined tone, "If you don't behave, the lesson will be ended and you don't want that, I can assure you." The fire in her eyes confirmed the gravity of her words and he once more placed his arms above his head. "Good boy," Zeva purred and went back to opening his trousers.

With the laces removed, Zeva pulled his breeches apart and reached inside his smallclothes, slowly running her fingers over his hardness, causing him to groan and flex his hands, itching to take her. She lifted herself from his lap and moved to one side, tugging on his breeches and pulling them down to his ankles, discarding them onto the floor. She then crawled slowly up his body, stopping to hover just above his now throbbing manhood.

Dairren nearly whimpered as she placed her hand over him on the outside of his smallclothes. She looked up into his eyes, smiled and said, " I think it is time for the final demonstration, don't you?" He groaned in response as she pulled on the thin strip of cloth covering him, tearing it away and releasing him into her hand. Before he had even had time to react, she leaned down and ran her tongue along the length of his shaft.

Ignoring Dairren's growls of protest, Zeva continued to tease him with her tongue, swirling it around the sensitive head before finally encircling him with her lips and taking him fully into her mouth.

"_Maker, the heat!"_ he gasped. It was almost more than he could bear. She moved her head up and down slowly, running her tongue along the underside of his erection.

"Please, Zeva, I can't take anymore," Dairren moaned loudly, " I need to feel you now!"

Never one to disappoint, Zeva slid her mouth from his manhood and crawled up his body. His control shattered, Dairren grasped the back of Zeva's head and crushed his mouth to hers in a furious kiss. Never letting his mouth leave hers, he rolled her over onto her back and lay between her legs. In one swift moment, her gown was torn down the middle and she lay fully exposed to Dairren. His eyes took in her nude form hungrily and he bent down taking a pert nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth. Zeva arched her body into him and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him toward her center.

He could feel how ready she was for him, but he wouldn't take her until she'd had a taste of her own torture. He pulled her legs from behind his back and slid down her body, parting her legs wide, giving him full access to her sweet core. He quickly found her nub with his tongue and began lapping slowly, causing her to buck her hips and gasp his name.

He held her hips down with one hand and thrust a finger deep inside her, reveling in the damp tightness of her center. He continued tasting her while adding a second and then a third finger, angling them toward her sweet spot and thrusting them mercilessly in and out. Zeva could feel herself getting close and she wanted it **_so badly_**! Suddenly her world was spinning and she had to cover her head with her pillow to stifle her screams, lights exploding behind her eyes.

Dairren moved to lie next to Zeva and kissed her gently, running his fingers down her arms until her breathing slowed. "That was amazing!" she whispered to Dairren and kissed him again, tasting her own sweetness on his lips. She pulled him closer to her, looked deep into his green eyes and said in a husky voice, "I need to feel you inside me, Dairren. Please love me!"

Dairren growled deeply from within his throat and moved to lie above Zeva. His eyes met hers and she nodded slowly. With one slow movement, he pushed himself into her and marveled at how tightly her insides gripped him. He began to move inside her slowly and she thrust her hips up to meet his with each stroke.

He felt his control starting to slip and his movements increased. Zeva's pace matched his own, and she closed her eyes tightly, giving herself over to her feelings.

Just as Dairren felt himself reaching his climax, he moaned to Zeva, "Open your eyes. Look at me. I want to see you as I make you mine." She opened her eyes and smiled at him, but never really saw him at all. In the final moments of their passion, she wasn't looking into Dairren's bright green eyes. All she saw were dark brown eyes flecked with gold, and long ebony hair framing a deep olive complexion.

As Dairren and Zeva slept peacefully, arms wrapped around each other, they were blissfully unaware of the danger which lay only a few feet away. Rendon Howe had witnessed every moment of the couple's lovemaking, all the while picturing himself in Dairren's place - Zeva's lips against his, her arms around him, his own hardness buried deep inside her. Well, soon there would be no need to imagine. The time had come for him to take what was his by right, and take her he would...

Howe, spent and disheveled, hastily cleaned himself up before heading back to his room. Preparations needed to be made for the night ahead.


	4. Darkness Falls on Cousland Castle

_**** Warning: This Chapter Contains Disturbing Content ****_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**As ever, the greatest of thanks to my reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, and Nithu (the We Hate Howe Club)**

**To my Beta Reader, Lisa - This chapter was a tough one, girl, for both of us! Thank so much for all the support!**

**Bioware owns all - They just let us share it!**

They were the hunters in the dark, moving toward Castle Cousland in utter silence, using the cover of the trees to conceal themselves. They had been summoned to help with a critical mission for their employer, and failure in their duty was not an option.

Where other soldiers donned shiny armor and bright swords, these masters of combat clothed themselves in utter blackness, with even their faces covered to prevent them from being sighted. In this way, they were far more dangerous than any army on the march. Once a foe discovered their presence, it was already too late.

Their leader moved ahead of the others, barely touching the ground as he sped toward the entrance at the rear of the castle. He silently issued orders to his fellow agents using hand signals, and each member was assigned a different, equally vital task.

The leader's job was to occupy the Grey Warden whom he had heard was staying in the guest quarters. The plan had been changed quickly, as his masters hadn't known of the Warden's presence until a day prior. The Warden would be of no consequence to this soldier, however, for he was the best of his group by far and had been handpicked for his ruthlessness and precision.

He arrived at his destination and lightly rapped on the hidden door, as he had been instructed. He heard a click from inside and the door opened, to darkness within. Suspecting an ambush, the fighter's daggers were already drawn, but no apparent threat came from inside. He entered cautiously and the door was closed behind him.

Once inside, his eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and he could just make out the figure of the person who had opened the door, motioning for him to follow. They walked down a short corridor and entered a storage room, lit only by candlelight.

His contact turned to him and stepped into the light. The fighter moved forward and bowed slightly, speaking in a soft, heavily-accented voice.

"Arl Rendon Howe, I presume. I am Zevran Arainai. The Antivan Crows send their regards."

Duncan left the study where he had been speaking to Teyrn Cousland regarding the conditions at Ostagar, and headed toward his room. Tomorrow would be a very important day for him, as he would begin testing Ser Gilmore, and he needed to get some rest to be prepared. He also needed to be alone to think on the events of the day. He removed his armor, and laid on the bed, closing his eyes as he remembered the details of the evening's meal.

When Zeva had entered the dining room earlier that evening, Duncan had felt his resolve to remain impassive with regards to the young woman crumble. She was perfection in her velvet gown and it had taken every last trace of his restraint to keep from crossing the room and taking her in his arms.

He had been beaten to her side by Lady Landry's son, Dairren, who rushed to Zeva and offered her his arm. Dairren had escorted her to the table and offered her a chair. Zeva had gladly accepted the aid, but had never taken her eyes off Duncan.

Her face remained unreadable, but her eyes told him everything she could not say out loud. He saw the desire burning there, and his heart leapt at the thought that the passion she felt was for him alone. She had been a perfect hostess, however, never staring at him overlong and often giving her undivided attention to Dairren, a gesture which caused Duncan no small amount of jealousy.

Duncan had noticed that Howe spent much of the meal in silence, only speaking when questions had been directed toward him. His eyes had never strayed far from Zeva, however, and his color reddened whenever Dairren would touch her hand or whisper in her ear.

At one point, Bryce had asked Howe if he felt quite well, as he seemed flushed, and Duncan had noticed the fleeting look of disgust that passed across Zeva's lovely features. Something had obviously happened between Howe and the young woman which had left her anxious in the Arl's presence.

It was of no consequence now, of course. In the morning Teyrn Cousland and Howe would be gone, along with the soldiers from Vigil's keep, and Zeva would be free from her worries of the Arl. Duncan would begin testing Ser Roland Gilmore, and he hoped that his duties as a Warden would keep his mind from focusing on the woman who had somehow destroyed his defenses and consumed his thoughts.

As sleep continued to elude him, Duncan had no idea of how wrong he had been...

Zevran and Howe sat down at a table in the storeroom, upon which Howe had placed a map of the house.

"Do you see these passages here?" he said, pointing to the escape tunnels which ran behind each room. "This is how your men will capture the family. I have marked the rooms which house the Couslands and their guests. They will be your primary objective. I need the Teyrn and Teyrna taken alive, as they are needed to further my ultimate goal."

"How many people are we speaking of in total?" Zevran inquired.

"With regard to the Couslands, there are four with which you should be concerned. Bryce and Eleanor, and Oriana and Oren, wife and child of Fergus Cousland. Once your men have captured them, they are to be taken to the sitting room in the family's quarters, and bound and gagged."

Zevran nodded and waited for Howe to continue. "The last of the Couslands is Zeva, daughter of Bryce and Eleanor, and my men and I will be collecting her. _Under no circumstances_ are the Crows to approach or attempt to apprehend Zeva. She must be brought to me unharmed and unspoiled."

"You will find a noblewoman and her Elven lady-in-waiting in this room," Howe added, pointing to the map. "They are of no concern to me. Kill them both, or give them to your men as reward. I care not."

"Thank you, Milord," Zevran said. "We may be able to get a ransom for the noblewoman and there are many uses for a lovely young elven lass, no?" Howe smirked at this last comment, and nodded slowly.

Zevran took a final look at the map. "Where are the bulk of Castle Cousland's guards stationed?"

Howe pointed to several areas and replied, "Only a token force remained behind when Fergus left for Ostagar today." He laughed before adding, " That fool Bryce Cousland is under the impression that his castle is impenetrable, and as such saw fit to send most of his men to fight alongside the King. Your men should have no trouble handling those left behind. My own soldiers should be arriving within the hour and they can help you dispense with any remaining forces."

"Now," Zevran asked pointedly, "where is this Grey Warden I have heard so much about? I will be attending to him personally, Milord."

Howe pointed to the guest room that Duncan had been given and said emphatically, "_DO NOT_ be complacent when dealing with the Grey Warden. He is no unseasoned recruit, and he has killed many men of greater worth than yourself. I have no doubt that he will fight to reach the family as soon as he realizes the house is under attack. He _MUST_ be silenced before the invasion begins. I want no interference from him as I take Zeva."

Zevran's brow furrowed as he looked into Howe's eyes. "And, if I may ask, Milord, what are your plans for the Cousland girl? Will she fetch a great ransom from the King or nobility? Is she perhaps engaged to someone in great power who would pay well to have her returned?"

"No you may not ask." Howe snapped. "Zeva Cousland is of no concern to _you_. I have my own purposes in taking her, and, regardless, your men may _never_ come close to her. Do we understand each other?"

"Of course, Milord" Zevran said as he rose from the table. "If you will excuse me, I have final arrangements to make with my men. The Antivan Crows value your friendship. We shall not fail you." With a small bow to Howe, Zevran turned and made his way back out into the night, once again to be enveloped by the shadows.

Zevran rendezvoused with his men in the woods to give them their final orders. Taliesan, his closest friend and second-in-command for this mission, approached him quietly and whispered, "Were you able to meet with Arl Howe?"

"Yes," Zevran answered, unraveling the map he had taken from Howe. "Everything is exactly as we were told it would be. We are to remove the guards and capture the family, keeping them alive. Once this is accomplished, we need to proceed to the front gates to open them for the contingent of Howe's men. After that, our job here is done. Howe's soldiers should be here within the hour and they will see to the occupation of the castle."

"And there is a bonus for us," Zevran added, telling Taliesan about Lady Landra and her maid. Taliesan smiled slyly, pondering the new development. "Master Ignatio shall be pleased. The noblewoman should command a hefty ransom from her family. And the elf, well, she will fetch a fine price, as well, _eventually._" he leered, then shifted his gaze to Zevran's face, furrowing his brows.

"The plan seems to be perfectly prepared, and yet you seem disquieted, my friend. Is there something bothering you?"

Zevran paused, then looked at Taliesan, nodding slowly. "There is something... not right about this mission," he said thoughtfully, shaking his head.

Taliesan looked concerned, "Explain."

Zevran told him about Howe's reactions whenever the Cousland girl was mentioned. Taliesan laughed, "Zev, my friend, you have always been too soft when it comes to the ladies. Whatever plans Howe has for the girl are not our concern. As long as we get our sovereigns, he can do as he sees fit to the Couslands."

"You are right, as always, Taliesan. I don't like Howe, but he serves our purpose. So long as he continues to patronize the Crows, we will aid him. After all, why would I ever risk our mission for some spoiled noble princess?" Zevran laughed, secretly hoping he sounded convincing. He would work with Howe, but planned on learning more about Zeva Cousland...

The Crows entered the castle and made their way through the escape tunnels, assuming their positions and awaiting the signal to attack. Zevran and Taliesan headed to the Warden's room. Upon arriving at their location, Zevran leaned down and examined the secret door. The lock was laughably easy to pick, which he did silently. He opened the door just far enough get a look around the room.

The Warden lay in his bed, apparently asleep. Zevran motioned for Taliesan to wait and slowly pushed open the door. Howe had ensured the room was arranged in such a way that only a tapestry covered the entrance to the tunnels, thereby affording safe passage to the Crows. He approached the sleeping Warden and raised his dagger to strike.

Duncan had not, in fact, been asleep, but had been laying in bed thinking of Zeva, an action which ended up saving his life. He was pulled from his reverie by a noise behind him in the room and had surreptitiously reached under his pillow, grasping the dagger he kept there. He felt the change in the air above him and jumped from the bed, striking at the attacker standing over him, knocking his assailant back.

Zevran hadn't expected the Warden to strike, but recovered quickly and pressed the attack, stabbing toward the Warden's legs with both daggers, intent on crippling him. Duncan jumped aside, barely avoiding the swing and countered with his own thrusts toward his opponent's face. Zevran leapt back and the two men began circling each other, looking for an opening for attack.

Daggers clashed, and sparks flew as Duncan and Zevran fought relentlessly, each searching for a weakness, yet finding none. The pair was equally matched and the fight may have continued far longer, had Zevran not lured Duncan toward the secret entrance to the tunnels.

Duncan felt a pinch at the back of his neck, and the world began spinning. His final thought, as he fell to the floor, was of Zeva. "I am sorry, Zeva. I could not help you."

Taliesan stepped into the room, and Zevran clapped him on the back. "Thank you my friend. What did you use on our Grey Warden, here?"

Taliesan softly chuckled and replied, "Venom Extract. Never leave home without it." The two assassins smiled at each other and headed into the tunnels to give the signal to attack.

The siege was over as quickly as it had begun. Zevran had given the signal to attack and the Crows had broken into each of the family's rooms simultaneously. Oriana and Oren had been sharing a room, and she had bowed to the assassin's demands for silence as soon as they placed a blade to her son's throat. She cried quietly – too afraid to make any noise - as they ushered them from their room and locked she and Oren in the study, with two Crows stationed there to ensure the family's compliance.

Lady Landra and Iona were rudely awoken by cloths being stuffed into their mouths. They were dragged from their beds, and their arms were bound behind them. As they were pushed into the escape tunnels, the Crow holding them said to Landra in a low, gravelly voice, " Rest assured, milady. You husband will no doubt pay handsomely for your safe return. And you, my little elf," he added as he roughly grabbed Iona's breast, "have quite a night ahead of you!"

The Crows assigned to Bryce and Eleanor's room met with equal cooperation. As soon as they entered the room, Bryce sat up in bed and opened his mouth to shout for the guards. Calmly, Ricardo, the assassin, placed his fingers to his lips and said quietly, "We have your daughter-in-law and grandson. If you bring the guards down upon us, we will kill them both. And I promise that their deaths will be long and _painful_."

"What about my daughter? Where is she?" Bryce asked desperately. Ricardo looked to Ruiz, his partner, and they both shrugged. "She was not our assignment. I know she is to receive special treatment, however." Eleanor let out a strangled cry and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

Ricardo gestured toward the door with his dagger. "Come with us quietly and we will make sure that your family remains unharmed." He and Ruiz passed knowing looks to each other and smiled as they ushered Bryce and Eleanor from the room. Once all four Couslands were secured in the study, Ricardo found Zevran and informed him that their plan had succeeded.

"Excellent work, my friend," Zevran told him as he patted the young man in the back. "Now, bring our comrades here at once. We have one more job yet to complete." There was the small matter of opening the front gates for Howe's men.

Zeva awoke to the sound of rapping on her door and called, "One moment, please!" She looked back at Dairren, who was curled against her back and shook him gently. "Dairren, someone is at the door. You need to get up." She didn't know who had come to see her, but she didn't want Dairren found in her bed.

Dairren stirred, groaning slightly, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He rose from the bed, pulled on his breeches and stepped aside so Zeva could climb out of the bed, as well. He gave her a gentle kiss and moved across the room so that he would be behind the door when she opened it. The door was knocked again, more urgently this time.

Zeva pulled on her robe and approached the door, throwing back the lock. She opened it just a crack and found herself staring at Daegun, one of the Cousland's elven servants. He appeared quite pale and shaken. "Milady, your father has requested your immediate presence in the study. He says it is an emergency. They have received news about your brother and his men."

Zeva felt her heart rate begin to race. "Of course, Daegun, allow me a moment to change and I will be along." Daegun nodded shakily to Zeva and turned from the door as she quietly closed it. He looked to Howe's soldier standing next to him with a dagger to his back and spoke in a low whisper, "I did what you asked. Now please, let me go." The man smiled and motioned Daegun into the adjacent room, where he promptly slit the elf's throat, leaving the corpse to be discovered at a later time.

Zeva had decided against changing, as the gravity of Daegun's words sank in.

"What was that about, love?" asked Dairren, seeing the anxiety on her face.

She looked up at him with panic in her eyes. "I don't know, Dairren. Father has summoned me to the study, something about Fergus and his men. Maker, I hope he is alright."

Dairren pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I am sure he is just fine, my darling. Don't fret. Do you want me to come with you?"

Zeva pulled herself from his arms. "No, Dairren, I shall be fine. Besides," she added with a slight smile, "we wouldn't want to have to explain to Father how we came to be together in the middle of the night, now would we?"

_And I don't want Duncan to know anything about you, either_, she thought to herself quickly. She saw the loving look upon his face and groaned inwardly. _Oh, Lord, now the fool has gone and fallen in love. I am sorry, Dairren._ Before he could say anything more, she crossed the room and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Return to your rooms and we will see each other in the morning." With that, she opened the door and was gone, leaving Dairren to stare after her.

_I love you, Zeva__._

Zevran, Taliesan and the Crows moved from room to room in the castle, silently killing every guard in their path. It was amazingly simple, as most of the castle's forces had left with Fergus. After meeting very little resistance, they arrived in the main salon and opened the door. As the Crows entered the salon, they were met by two dozen of the Castle's elite guards and Ser Roland Gilmore, all of whom turned and immediately drew their weapons, attacking the assassins.

The battle was long and bloody, with both groups suffering casualties. Gilmore, the finest of the Teyrn's men, was the last soldier to fall. He and Zevran had fought for several minutes when Gilmore made a fatal mistake and left an opening in his stance which the brilliant Antivan killer seized upon to sweep Roland off his feet and onto his knees.

Zevran was instantly at Gilmore's back, a dagger to his throat. As Zevran was about to end the man's life, he looked up and gasped as he laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He faced a large portrait of the entire Cousland family. Bryce was seated on a settee with Eleanor. Fergus and Oriana stood behind them, Oren held in his father's arms. Sitting next to her parents, with her ebony hair flowing about her milky white shoulders, was Zeva Cousland, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

Zevran roughly grabbed Gilmore's hair and pulled his face up to look at the portrait. "Who is the girl in that portrait?" Zevran spat into Gilmore's ear. Gilmore clenched his teeth together, refusing to speak.

Zevran pressed his dagger harder against Gilmore's throat, drawing blood. "Tell me now, or I shall cut you into pieces before ending your wretched life, and I promise that you will not die until I choose!"

Gilmore met his eyes and said, his voice quaking with anger. "That, you insolent bastard, is Zeva Cousland, the Teyrn's daughter. As you did not know this, I can only assume you have not reached her. She is an warrior beyond compare, and the likes of _you_ will never defeat her. My final prayer to the Maker will be that she survives this ordeal, and rains vengeance upon you for your crimes against this great family."

With that final statement, Gilmore closed his eyes, at peace. Zevran looked at the young man one last time and slowly drew the blade across his throat, dropping him to the ground.

As he watched Gilmore's life blood pool across the floor, one thought broke through the adrenaline flowing through his limbs. _What nature of woman would inspire such devotion? Surely, she must be a goddess.._

Taliesan broke through his reverie, shaking him gently. "Zev, the last of Howe's men have arrived. Let's open the gates and go home." Zevran nodded and followed Taliesan from the castle, pausing only to take a last longing glance at the beautiful woman in the portrait.

Zeva sped down the hallway toward the study. She threw open the door and rushed in, "Father! Is Fergus alright?" she cried, her last word trailing off as she struggled to comprehend the scene in front of her. She stared in confusion at her parents, and Oriana and Oren, who were all tied to chairs on the far side of the study. She looked into her father's eyes and saw nothing but terror. She went to rush forward to them, but was grabbed from behind by a set of strong arms. She cursed and struggled to get away, but to no avail. A cloth was forced into her mouth and suddenly she felt her world slipping away, as darkness closed in around her.

Zeva awoke, feeling groggy and dazed. She tried to move, but found herself tied to a chair across from her father, who was watching her with eyes which reflected both horror and relief. Suddenly, she heard a familiar but unwelcome voice behind her, making her blood run cold. "Hello, darling Zeva. It is so good to see you are unharmed."

She whipped her head to the side and found herself eye to eye with Arl Rendon Howe.

"Now I know you are probably all wondering why I have called this little gathering." Howe paced slowly back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. "There are some _issues_ that have arisen of late which I feel we ought to discuss.

First, let me say that I have been waiting for almost two years for this particular conversation to take place. You needn't worry that we will be interrupted, as my men have taken over the castle and I have given very specific instructions that we are not to be disturbed.

Bryce", he said, turning to face Teyrn, "let me begin with you. For years you and I fought together alongside King Maric against the Orlesians. We were 'Brothers-in-Arms', or so I thought. However, you betrayed that friendship at your earliest convenience!

When the war was over, you ensured that the Couslands were given every possible advantage over my family! You could have fought for equality between us, but NO! You took everything that should have been mine!" Howe was getting angrier by the minute, his face turning a deep red.

"Since that time I have watched your wealth and stature grow, while mine has stagnated. You give orders to most of the noble families of Ferelden at the Landsmeet, while I am forced to take whatever crumbs you leave behind. Well, all of that ends, TODAY! I will have what is mine!" With that he stepped across to Zeva and leaned down, meeting her gaze steadily and smiling wickedly at her. "_Everything that is mine!"_

Seeing the lust in Howe's eyes, Bryce began to struggle in his chair, attempting to get loose. Howe turned his attention back to him, walking over and pulling the gag from his mouth. "Have something you wish to add, _Milord_?" he spat sarcastically.

"You unconscionable bastard!" Bryce yelled. "You will release my family and leave my home this _INSTANT_! And, if you so much as _TOUCH_ my daughter, I will see you hung from the castle battlements!" He gasped in shock as Howe's fist connected with his jaw.

"Your daughter," Howe spat into Bryce's face, "is the least of your worries today, Cousland! I have already made plans for her, and nothing that you do or say will change them." As he spoke, he moved behind Zeva's chair and, much to her disgust, began to run his fingers up and down her arm, moaning softly at his first contact with her bare skin.

"Your little girl isn't quite the innocent maiden you envision her to be, Bryce. Just tonight, for example, she had her legs wrapped around that ignorant brat, Dairren, didn't you, my dear? I saw her writhing beneath him myself! And what a glorious sight it was!" He leaned closer to her and ran his thumb lightly over her right breast, pausing to circle her nipple through her gown. Zeva struggled to pull away, to which Howe laughed.

"Get away from my child, you monster!" Bryce yelled vehemently. "What kind of animal are you? You encouraged your own son to marry my daughter, and now you would treat her in this revolting manner?"

Howe turned back to Bryce, fire in his eyes, "My _son_! You don't mean that spineless fool, Nathaniel, do you? Ha! I sent him away as soon as I realized that he would never be enough of a man for Zeva. No, if any man will have her, it will be me! Oh, and believe me on this, Cousland, _I will have her -_ _whenever and wherever I please!_

But, back to the matter at hand. I realized that if I wanted everything that you had - the wealth, the status, Zeva - I had to ally myself with someone who could ensure that I could have it all! And, let me assure you, I have found such a person. Soon, all of Ferelden will be at my feet, and I will have all that I desire!" His eyes once again flashed toward Zeva.

Bryce opened his mouth to speak again, and Howe reinserted the gag, silencing the Teyrn. "Now, Bryce, you are not the one I need to speak to. Sit quietly, please, and allow me to open negotiations with your lovely daughter."

Howe dropped to his knees in front of Zeva and looked her in the eyes, running his fingers up her legs and resting them on her naked thighs. Again he groaned, obviously aroused. "My dearest Zeva, I have a proposition for you. Are you willing to listen?"

Zeva looked at him, pure hatred flashing in her eyes, and slowly nodded. Howe placed his hands behind her head and loosened her gag. "Now be a good girl and your family may yet live to see the morning."

As soon as her mouth was freed from the cloth, Zeva spat in Howe's face. "You sick, depraved worm! If you think I will give anything to you, you can rot in the Black City! The only thing I have to offer you is a swift death at the end of my blade!"

Howe slowly wiped the spit from his face, licked it from his fingers, and motioned to the soldier on his left. The man promptly stepped forward and placed his dagger under little Oren's chin. "Now, darling," Howe purred, "let's begin again. Will you hear my proposal or do I begin wiping Couslands from the face of Ferelden, beginning with Fergus' little brat and his Antivan whore bride?"

Oriana squealed and Oren began crying. Zeva's eyes shot to her sister-in-law and nephew and she quickly spoke to Howe, "_STOP!_ Yes, I will speak with you."

The soldier, with a nod from Howe, applied more pressure to the dagger at Oren's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "And you will behave and not cause me problems while we converse?" Howe purred, his fingers once again travelling over her legs.

"I promise to listen and not cause a problem, Arl Howe. Now _please_ have your soldier remove that knife from Oren's throat. I am sure we can work something out which will be beneficial to all parties." Although her heart was thudding wildly against her ribcage, she would not give this bastard the pleasure of seeing her distress.

_Where is Duncan? Is he even alive? PLEASE let him be alive!_ Zeva thought desperately. She prayed he would be able to save her family, even if she could not.

Howe, his eyes never leaving Zeva's, nodded to the soldier, who stepped away from Oren. "Now, that is so much better, isn't it, my dear?" Howe asked, an evil glint in his eye.

Zeva nodded slowly to him and attempted a small smile, trying to pacify him. He moved his hand to her face, gently tracing her lips with his fingertips. "Here is what I propose. You agree to stay with me here as my mistress, and I will allow your family to live. They will still be in my custody, but they will be spared. As long as you continue to _satisfy_ me, I will keep them safe. If, at any time, you attempt to leave me or deny me _anything_ I desire, I will have them executed – and you will be forced to watch. What say you?"

_Dear Maker!_ Zeva thought. _This is beyond my worst nightmares. But as long as my family is alive, there is still a chance to save them! _

She looked over Howe's shoulder and caught her father's gaze with her own. He was shaking his head furiously, his eyes imploring her to refuse. The same was true for Eleanor, who stared defiantly at the back of Howe's head.

Lastly, she glanced at Oriana and Oren, both of whom were terrified, and knew that she had no choice. She returned her gaze to Howe, and said quietly, "Yes, I agree".

Howe's face lit up in a broad smile and he leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips, breathing heavily, now painfully aroused. "I knew you would see reason, my beloved Zeva." He rose and turned back to Bryce, who was glaring at him with unmatched hatred. "Haven't I always told you, Bryce, that Zeva was your most practical child."

With that he motioned to his men and had them remove the ropes which bound Zeva to her chair. He left her hands tied and ushered her towards the door. "Now, darling Zeva, let us go and consummate our union. Afterwards, we can see to removing your family from our home." With a final glance at her parents, Zeva preceded Howe through the door and towards the master bedroom.


	5. Avenging Angel

_**** Warning: This Chapter Contains Disturbing Content ****_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Many thanks to my newest reviewers: Miltonia, CCBug and cousland1982 **

**And to the "We Hate Howe Club", lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, and Nithu: You are my inspiration! Thank you so very much!**

_Darkness and heat, swirling around him… _

_He stood atop a deep chasm and watched the hoard of darkspawn writhing below, fire exploding from the rocks surrounding them._

_And, circling far above his head, a giant skeletal dragon flew, breathing fire as it dived lower._

_The immense beast came to rest on a ledge above the hoard. It looked below at its minions, opened its jaws wide, and ... __**barked?**_

Duncan sat up, his head screaming in pain as he did so. His eyes began to refocus and he found himself staring eye to eye with a large, barking Mabari warhound. The hound raced back and forth between the bedroom door and him, as though it wanted him to follow.

Suddenly, the events of the evening returned to Duncan - _assassins!_ He had been attempting to sleep, thinking of Zeva, when he had heard the near-silent footsteps behind him, and felt the change in the air as the dagger came down to strike.

He had confronted the hooded attacker, fighting him off. His only thoughts had been of getting to Zeva, of protecting her and her family. He had gotten careless and had not noticed the second attacker coming at him from behind.

Suddenly he felt the sting of the dart in his neck and knew he had lost. His vision began to fade and he fell. He may well have died, had it not been for the taint flowing through his veins.

The taint pervading each Grey Warden had many negative side effects. One of the positive, however, was a resistance to normal poisons. A Warden could still be incapacitated, but would fight off toxic effects if given time.

_How long had he been unconscious? Were the Couslands still alive? Was Zeva? Maker protect them all!_

Another ferocious bark quickly returned Duncan's attention to the peril at hand. "Are you Zeva's hound, boy?" Duncan spoke kindly to the Mabari. Bryce had told Duncan of Zeva's devotion to her dog, and how the pair had been inseparable since his daughter had received the animal for her 16th birthday.

The Mabari barked once and ran toward the door. Duncan rose slowly and followed. "Take me to your Mistress, boy! I pray we are not too late."

o~~~~~~~~o

Howe led Zeva through the hallways toward the master bedroom, holding onto her bound hands. "It was very thoughtful of you to wear such a beautiful gown this evening, my dear. I must say, the look of you in it greatly tempted me to take you right there in the study. But we wouldn't want our first time disturbed by prying eyes, now would we?"

Howe stopped in the hallway in front of Zeva's bedroom door. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Zeva, but it appears your friend Dairren met with a rather unfortunate accident earlier this evening." With that, he pushed the bedroom door open and pulled her to it. Dairren lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood. On closer inspection, she could see that his hands had been removed at the wrists.

"Such insolence, thinking he could touch what would never be his." Howe whispered into her ear. Zeva felt a scream rise in her throat, but she choked it back. Uncontrollable shudders passed through her body, and she bit her bottom lip to keep her tears from flowing.

Howe chuckled softly, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I will have someone clean the mess up first thing in the morning, darling. I would not wish for you to look upon such sights again. And I am sure that with the new state of our relationship, you shall never have to." With that, he turned and pulled her into the master's suite, closing the door behind them.

Once in the bedroom, Howe led Zeva to the bed and pushed her onto it. He climbed up next to her and lay on his side, head in hand, his eyes drifting over the curves of her body. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I have dreamt of this night for so very long, and now that it has finally arrived, I hardly know where to begin. So many wonderful delights in store..." As he spoke these words he began untying her hands. "Now, let there be no distrust between us."

Zeva stared in disbelief, tears in her eyes. "How can you speak of trust to me when my family lies in another room, victims of your greed? How am I to ever trust that you will honor your side of the bargain should I stay with you?" _As long as I keep him talking, I have a chance…_

Howe looked down and Zeva thought she actually saw sorrow in his eyes. "Whatever has befallen your father and his house, it was through his own actions that it happened. He betrayed me years ago, left me behind to bask in the glory that should have been mine.

But now is not the time for such talk. You and I will have much time to discuss such matters. Now," Howe said as he laid himself fully upon Zeva and began to kiss her neck, running his hands down her sides and across her stomach, moving lower to cup her sex through her gown, "is the time for you and I to solidify our arrangement."

_There must be some way out_, Zeva thought desperately, as Howe pulled her gown up and ran his hands over her naked thighs, groaning in his lust. She slowly moved her head from side to side, looking for something to aid her. Howe used the opportunity to bring his lips to her throat, sucking wildly and raining bites along her neck.

Searching the bedroom, her eyes landed upon her best chance of freedom. _But how to get to it?_ Suddenly, she realized what had to be done. As Howe grew more eager in his attentions, Zeva bit back her disgust and moaned, slowly running her hands up his back.

Howe immediately stilled, as though unsure of her intent. Zeva bent forward and whispered softly into his ear, "Please, don't stop." He raised his head and looked into her eyes, as though searching their depths for deceit.

Zeva, gaze unwavering, feigned her most seductive smile and spoke. "Rendon, may I call you Rendon?" At his trembling nod, she continued, "I grow tired of boys. They have nothing to offer me. I need a man. I _want_ a man." She reached up and pulled his face to hers, softly brushing her lips to his. He shivered at the feel of her breath on his face.

"And Nathaniel, what of him?" Howe asked, pausing in his question to slide his tongue into her mouth and run it over her own, "I know my fool of a son desired you. Did he ever have the pleasure of your lips on his, his cock buried deep inside you?"

Zeva forced a laugh and ran her fingers down Howe's chest, pulling his shirt open. "Nate? Surely you jest! He tried to 'seduce' me, as it were, on numerous occasions, but his attempts were clumsy, at best." Howe brightened at her admission. He dipped his head to her chest and pulled a nipple into his mouth, bringing a shudder of revulsion from Zeva; an action he mistook for lust as he growled against her chest.

_It's now or never!_ Zeva thought. She brought her legs up and locked them behind Howe's waist. He jumped at first, and then ground his hardness against her, once more taking possession of her mouth was his own. She groaned loudly and rubbed her hips against him. "I have an idea, if you would indulge me..."

"Of course, my beloved. Anything that you desire." he gasped into her ear, reaching between her legs to insert a finger into her. "You are so beautiful and I have waited forever for you. I would give you anything."

She slowly rolled him over onto his back and climbed onto him, straddling his waist with her thighs. She began unlacing his breeches, his desire evident by the bulge throbbing under her fingers. "I think you have on too many clothes, my Arl. Be a good boy and help me remove them, if you would."

Howe laughed lustily and raised his hips, allowing Zeva to pull his breeches down past his knees. She climbed up his body, dangling her ample breasts above his face. He immediately reached up and pulled her down to meet him, sucking desperately on each of her nipples.

As she groaned his name, she slowly reached past his head, toward the small stone statue bearing the Cousland crest that lay on the bedside table. She watched his face and saw he had his eyes closed, reveling in his 'supposed' victory. _Perfect._

She leaned closer and wrapped her fingers tightly around the statue, arching her back suddenly and, feigning ecstasy, slid the statue behind her back, away from Howe's view.

Howe ran his hands over her taut stomach muscles and gasped her name. "Zeva, please! I need you so badly! _I love you!_"

_Love?_ Zeva thought furiously. _What could this hateful creature ever possibly know of love?_ She looked down at him and smiled. "Of course, Rendon! There is one more thing I would ask you to do for me, however." She purred as she ground her hips against his hardness, causing him to gasp, and raise up to meet her.

"Yes! Anything! You need only ask and it shall be done." He moaned as he ripped the smallclothes from his body, and gripped her hips, positioning her above him.

Zeva stilled her body and met his gaze, eyes filling with hatred.

"**Die!**"

With that she raised the statue above her head and brought it down directly onto his groin. Howe screamed in agony and pleaded for mercy, to no avail. Her second hit connected with his right temple, and his struggling ceased. She sat for a moment, watching the blood pour from his head, then shakily climbed off the bed and removed her gown.

She couldn't rescue her parents in the nude, so she searched their room, looking for her mother's armor. She located some leather armor and two daggers in a corner trunk and hurriedly donned them. With one final glance at the bed to make sure Howe was still not moving, she opened the bedroom door and crept toward the family library, keeping to the shadows.

O~~~~~~~~O

Duncan and the Mabari fought their way through several hallways and the Warden was amazed at how effective the hound had been as a fighting partner. The Mabari was ruthless, ripping into each soldier he met, seemingly desperate to reach his Mistress. Yet, the sheer quantity of enemies was staggering and Duncan found himself growing steadily weaker, his body still feeling the effects of the poison.

Duncan made note of the bodies strewn about the hallways. Men, women, children - it didn't seem to matter. Never had he seen such barbaric treatment of innocents, and it made the panic rise in his chest. _Where was Zeva? Was she alive?_ There were darker thoughts that played on his mind, as well. He knew these were Howe's soldiers and he had seen the way Howe had watched Zeva. He would recognize lust in a man's eyes anywhere. Duncan had a terrible feeling that if Howe had reached the young woman, death would be the least of the things he would have planned for her.

These worries made his movements more desperate, his blades deadlier. He _had _to reach her before the unthinkable happened. He knew she may never recover from an attack of that sort, especially if she were to lose her family in the process.

Suddenly, the Mabari picked up speed and flew around a corner. Duncan followed quickly and heard the clashing of swords far down the hallway. He followed the sound and saw Zeva, fighting with three soldiers. He temporarily stopped in his tracks, watching how deftly she avoided their attacks and how her blades seemed to blur as she spun from one soldier to another, slicing and connecting with various parts of her opponents' bodies.

His reverie was broken as the Mabari joined the fight, leaping onto one of the soldiers and sinking his teeth deep into the man's neck. Duncan heard a sickening crunch, and the soldier fell to the ground at Zeva's feet. She quickly dispatched the second soldier, removing his head from his shoulders. The last attacker fell to the Mabari, who grasped the man by the leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, Nihlus ripping into his throat and killing him instantly.

Duncan saw Zeva bend over to catch her breath as the Mabari flew into her arms. "Nihlus!" she squealed and fell to the ground, her head buried in his fur. Duncan raced up the hallway, but paused as Zeva stood and her eyes met his. For just a moment, he saw confusion on her face, and then she smiled brightly, getting to her feet and running down the hall toward him.

As she neared him, she seemed to recover her wits and stopped a few feet away. She was covered in blood and there were dark circles under her bright blue eyes. She came to him and placed her hands on his arms. "Duncan, thank the Maker you are alright!" she said, and then quickly turned away. "My parents, Oriana and Oren are being held in the study. We have to get to them - _NOW!_"

As if on cue, Nihlus turned and ran down the hallway toward the last door on the right. Zeva quickly followed and threw the door open. "Zeva, wait!" Duncan began, wanting to enter the room first should the worst have occurred, but was stopped by the piercing cry which came from within - "_NO!_"

O~~~~~~~~O

Duncan entered the room behind Zeva and had to fight back the wave of nausea which threatened to overtake him. Before him, still tied to the chairs, were the bodies of Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren Cousland. Their deaths had not been quick, as each one had been stabbed in the chest and left to bleed.

Zeva was on the floor at her father's feet, holding his hand and rocking back and forth. Duncan moved forward quickly, knowing that if he didn't remove her from this room of death, he may not be able to save her mind. "Zeva," he whispered as he pulled her to her feet, "come with me. The soldiers will be here soon and we must leave!"

She turned to face him, a look of pure fury on her face. "What! You expect me to just walk away from them and leave them like this? What kind of monster do you think I am? This is my _FAMILY!_ I have to bury them. I have to mourn them! I have to seek vengeance for their deaths!" At this last statement, Zeva's eyes grew wild and she got to her feet and sped past Duncan, racing down the hallway. "I will _KILL HIM!_" she yelled as she ran away, Nihlus close on her heels.

Duncan ran from the room, calling after Zeva. "Come back here, Zeva! I need to get you out of here. It is too late!" He saw her run into the master suite and followed her in. She stood in the middle of the room, staring at the empty bed. Fresh blood stained the pillow and Duncan could see a silk nightgown lying discarded on the floor.

It took only a moment for him to put the pieces together. _That evil_ _BASTARD!_ Howe had obviously attempted to force himself on her and she had fought back, hence the blood. He only prayed that Howe had failed in his sexual attack.

His attention returned to Zeva, who was now focused on a note left on her mother's vanity.

_My darling Zeva, _

_I regret that our time together was cut short. I see that winning your affections will be harder than I imagined. Never fear, I have no intention of giving up, and we will be seeing each other soon. Know that until we are reunited, you will be constantly in my thoughts and dreams. _

_Yours __**forever**__, Rendon_

Zeva screamed, screwed the note up and threw it across the room. She turned back to Duncan and said, a look of fierce determination on her face. "I will kill him. _I will!_"

As he opened his mouth to respond, he noticed an opening in the wall behind her. "Zeva, we _must_ go now," he insisted.

She followed his gaze and moved forward, peering cautiously into the darkened hallway. "So, this is how they infiltrated the castle?" she asked Duncan over her shoulder.

"Yes, and it was more than just Howe's men." he replied.

"What?" Zeva asked as she turned around to face him.

Duncan nodded. "I was attacked in my room by two men dressed all in black. Their faces were covered and they moved more like assassins than soldiers. I would surmise that Howe hired mercenaries for this coup."

Zeva sighed, "Well, I can't just leave my family here with these monsters, can I?'

Duncan walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "Zeva," he whispered into her hair. "Your parents would want you to _live_. If we linger, we run the risk of being discovered by Howe's men. I passed several rooms on the way here housing dozens of soldiers. We can't defeat them all."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Come with me. I promise you that Howe will not get away with this. We will find him _together_ and make him pay!"

Zeva pulled back and looked into his eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you, Duncan. You have done so much to help me already, just by being here. I know that you are right. We can't possibly defeat them all now. But Howe will pay for the crimes he committed here. _I swear it!_"

Zeva pulled away from him and dried her tears. She went over to her mother's vanity and took a ring from her jewelry box. "This was my mother's favorite ring. I will wear it always to remind me of the vengeance I have promised to them." With that, she turned away from the room and walked to the escape tunnel, motioning for Nihlus to follow. Duncan walked behind her, a grim smile on his face.

_Has there ever been a woman of such strength before? I think not! And, by the Maker, I will protect her!_


	6. Arrivals and Introductions

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Many thanks to my newest reviewers: WitchWeaver and sandradee27 **

**Much love for the "We Hate Howe Club", lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, and Nithu, and our newest member, cousland1982: What would I do without you?**

**The greatest thanks always goes to my dear friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: you keep me going! **

**Bioware owns all, Maker love them!**

"We will be travelling south through the Hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar, on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from entering the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand there even if we face a different foe within that forest."

Duncan had spoken those words to Zeva as they cautiously moved through the forests south of Highever. They had been travelling for two weeks, and Duncan grew steadily more worried for Zeva. She barely spoke a word, and he heard her sobbing at night while she was supposed to be resting. Her sleep was disrupted, as well; often she would wake screaming, clawing at an invisible assailant.

Duncan longed to speak with her about her ordeal at the castle, but was afraid it would only make matters worse. He prayed she would come to him in her own time.

"How much longer before we reach Ostagar?" Zeva asked one night in camp. She was curled up next to Nihlus, warming herself by the fire.

Duncan smiled gently at her. "We should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. The Wardens will be expecting us. I sent word before reaching Highever that I planned on testing you and Ser Gilmore as possible candidates."

He paused, studying her face before continuing. "I cannot imagine what you endured in that castle, Zeva, and I know your wounds are still fresh. However, the Grey Wardens need you, and I hope you will still consider joining us."

Zeva turned to gaze at him, and he saw the determination in her eyes. "I understand duty, Duncan. My father and mother taught me well. I know the Blight threatens us all, and I appreciate the need for Grey Wardens. So I will honor my responsibility as a Cousland and join the Order. However, I also have an obligation to my family. Once this battle is done, I will seek out Rendon Howe and I shall see him destroyed for what he has done.

Now," she continued, "we should both get some rest. Tomorrow will no doubt be a long day. Goodnight." She laid down on her bedroll, with her back to him, and said no more.

Duncan sighed sadly and watched her as she pretended to sleep. He was in turmoil over his feelings for her. He wanted to go to her, take her in his arms, and heal the pain he knew she felt. However, his duty was as a Grey Warden, and he had to concentrate on the battle to come.

With a final longing look at Zeva, Duncan rose and began patrolling the perimeter of the camp, Nihlus at his side. Duty had never seemed so impossible...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As Duncan had predicted, he, Zeva and Nihlus arrived at Ostagar the following afternoon. As they approached the main gates, they were greeted by King Cailan, who stepped forward to Duncan and smiled warmly. "Ho there, Duncan!" the King called.

Duncan stepped forward and he and Cailan clasped arms in greeting, "King Cailan, I didn't expect a..."

"Royal welcome?" Cailan interrupted. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

_FUN?_ Zeva thought to herself. _Is this man daft?_

Duncan sighed softly and responded, "Not if I could help it, Your Majesty."

Cailan smiled broadly and clapped Duncan on the back. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" He turned toward Zeva and continued, "The other Wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan stepped toward Zeva and nodded to the King. "Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty..."

Before he could complete the introduction, Cailan stepped up to Zeva and inclined his head toward her. "No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." Zeva had been on the list of potential matches for Cailan, but Anora Mac Tir had ultimately become his Queen. Now, after meeting the man, Zeva was glad it had worked out that way.

"Yes, Your Majesty, my name is Zeva." She bowed as she introduced herself.

Cailan smiled warmly. "Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men; but we are still awaiting your father."

Zeva felt her chest tighten, and she quickly looked at her feet, speaking softly. "He's not coming. He died when our castle was taken."

"Dead? What do you mean?" Cailan exclaimed. He turned to Duncan and gesticulated, "Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

Duncan glanced over at Zeva, concern evident on his face. He returned the King's gaze. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor, and taken over Cousland Castle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us and told you any story he wished." He felt it best not to give any further details at the present moment. There would be time for that after the battle.

Cailan shook his head slowly, pacing back and forth. "I... can scarcely believe it. How could he think he could get away with such treachery? " He stopped and turned to Zeva, sorrow etching his handsome features. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," was all that Zeva could say.

Cailan cleared his throat and spoke. "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the Wilds."

Zeva brightened at the mention of her brother, then slowly a feeling of dread came upon her. _Fergus! What if Howe had plans for him, as well!_ she thought, suddenly desperate to find him.

"But he may be in danger!" she exclaimed.

"We are all in danger, my friend," Cailan explained. " Nothing can be done until your brother returns, and that will not be until the battle is over. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

_Of course, duty comes first_. Zeva held Cailan's gaze and replied steadily. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Cailan nodded, and turned his attention back to Duncan. "I am sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Zeva's eyes grew wide. Loghain Mac Tir was here? _Of course he would be!_ She had been in awe of the 'Hero of River Dane' for many years. Now here was a man who could change the course of the battle against the darkspawn. He was, in her mind, a general without equal, and she was instantly proud to think she would be fighting alongside such a man.

Zeva listened intently as Cailan and Duncan spoke of the upcoming battle. Cailan seemed to be infatuated with the idea of an 'epic' battle with the Archdemon, and Duncan tried his best to keep the King's head out of the clouds.

_Thank the Maker Loghain is here,_ Zeva thought. _Where would we be if we had to rely on this delusional boy to lead our armies?_

Zeva bowed to the King as he headed back to his tent, then turned her attention to Duncan. "Surely you do not think the darkspawn will be defeated as easily as the King believes," she bluntly stated.

Duncan smiled wryly and motioned for her to follow him toward the army's camp. "You are correct. I do not believe the darkspawn will be defeated so easily. I cannot tell you how I know, but I am positive there is an Archdemon at work here, and it may make an appearance in the upcoming battle."

"Then we should get moving as soon as possible, wouldn't you agree?" Zeva asked. Duncan reached out and stopped her with his hand on her arm. A jolt of excitement shot through his body at the touch.

"Yes, we should," he spoke softly, "but are you going to be okay? I know this has been an unbearable time for you. And now, with Fergus out patrolling..."

Zeva stopped him. "I will be fine, Duncan. Thank you for worrying about me." She smiled softly and he felt his heart lurch. _Maker, how she affected him!_ "What do you need me to do?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

Duncan paused only a moment before he said, "you should familiarize yourself with the camp. Feel free to look around. I only ask that you do not leave at present." She nodded and he continued, "Nihlus can stay with me while I check in with the other Wardens.

There is another Grey Warden here whom you should seek out. His name is Alistair and he will be accompanying you and the other Warden recruits as you prepare for the Joining ritual. Please find him and let him know that the time has come to round up the Warden candidates."

"Of course," Zeva said, as she turned to walk away. Duncan stood silently and watched her cross the bridge into camp. His eyes trailed her body, from the ebony curls cascading down her back to the soft sway of her hips. He could continue to deny it, but he was only fooling himself. He knew deep down that he loved Zeva Cousland, even if duty kept him from saying it.

_Please, let her survive the Joining,_ he prayed. _I need her._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stopped before entering the camp proper to speak with the guard on duty regarding the history of Ostagar. He informed her that there were several groups of important people milling about, from the King's men to Chantry initiates and even the Circle Mages. She thanked the guard for his help and moved on, intrigued by the bustling activity around her.

She heard a knight giving instruction on the different types of darkspawn and stopped to listen. He was showing his charges a Genlock, and Zeva examined the creature carefully, looking for weaknesses in its defenses that she might use in a later battle.

Zeva descended the ramp next to the demonstration, intending to seek out the Quartermaster and purchase some new armor. Hers had been severely damaged in the attack at Highever and she knew she would need something better for the upcoming darkspawn battle. As she passed the Royal Quarters, a man stepped quickly from the tent and crashed directly into her. She looked up, prepared to ask if the idiot was blind, and found herself looking into the surprised eyes of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.

Recovering her wits, Zeva bowed and spoke to the general. "Pardon me, Milord. I did not see you exiting the tent. I apologize."

Loghain stared curiously at her and then smiled. "You are Bryce Cousland's youngest child, are you not? I have just come from speaking with King Cailan and he informed me of the terrible events at Highever. Please accept my condolences. After we defeat these monsters, I assure you we will turn our full attention to bringing those responsible to justice."

"Thank you, Milord." Zeva replied, a blush spreading up her neck. She never imagined that the great strategist would be so kind. "Rendon Howe has shown himself to be a complete lunatic, I can assure you, and I fully intend to make sure that he suffers for what he has done to my family," she added resolutely.

Loghain's eyes widened at this declaration. Zeva continued, "I understand that our first priority is the safety of the kingdom as a whole, and I will do my duty as a Grey Warden to ensure that the darkspawn are defeated."

_Ah, this is the strong young woman I have heard so much about,_ Loghain thought to himself. He wished that half of Cailan's men had the same dedication as she. "I would expect nothing less from a Cousland," he said to her, smiling. "I wish I could stay, but unfortunately I have many preparations to make before the battle. If you will excuse me."

"Of course, Teyrn Mac Tir. Please let me know if there is anything I can do." Zeva bowed deeply and watched the general walk away, grateful that such a warrior was here to help the imbecilic King plan his battle. _We may just survive this_, she thought to herself.

Loghain entered his tent and closed the flap before he allowed himself a deep, shuddering breath. _Howe, you idiot!_ he thought to himself. _What in the Maker's name have you done?_

The general had been shocked to hear from Cailan that the Cousland girl was here at Ostagar. She should have been safely in Howe's custody by now. The last time Loghain had spoken to him, the Arl had laid out his plan for taking Cousland Castle. Howe had said he intended to take the girl from the family, for what purposes Loghain chose not to ask, and yet here she was! How had she gotten away?

Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water - the Warden! Obviously, Howe had not been prepared for a Grey Warden to be at the castle during the attack! Duncan must have saved Zeva! Of course, if Loghain's brief interaction with her was any indication of Zeva's capabilities, Howe had probably greatly underestimated the beautiful young woman. She did not seem the sort to give up without a fight.

Well, it was of no matter now. Soon his beloved country would be safe again. And the bothersome Grey Wardens - they would no longer be of any concern to him. In the meantime, he would send a courier to Denerim. He was sure Howe would be interested to know that Zeva Cousland still lived! Now, to ensure she remained alive..

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva had continued through the camp after leaving Loghain. She had purchased new armor, boots and other provisions from the Quartermaster. She met a mage from the Circle Tower, Wynne, who seemed to have a great deal of respect for Duncan and the Grey Wardens. The older woman was a bit preachy, however. Thank goodness she didn't have to fight alongside her.

Zeva had also located the other two Warden candidates. The first was Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe, who had been stationed at Highever. He had ingratiated himself to her after discovering her identity. He seemed a bit 'touched' in the head, however, and she secretly questioned Arl Eamon's choice in knights.

The second candidate, however, was far more interesting. Zeva had come across the handsome stranger as he was propositioning a female soldier - unsuccessfully, by the look of things. He noticed her approaching and turned, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be," he said, scrutinizing her closely.

_Oh, this should be good_, she thought, before questioning. "And what exactly did you think I'd be?"

His smile broadened and his eyes roamed unabashedly over her form in the new armor she wore. "Not a woman. Yet here you are."

The man had dark hair and even darker eyes. He bowed theatrically before continuing, "The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they'd cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

"Perhaps they did," Zeva purred. "So, have you heard anything about this ritual that you might wish to share?"

She saw Daveth's eyes flash deviously at her candid flirting. "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

_The Wilds?_ Zeva thought. Maybe she could find Fergus. "The Wilds, huh? That doesn't frighten me," she said.

"Cannibals, beasts, witches, and now darkspawn. What isn't to be scared of?" Daveth countered. "It's all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch."

"Well, " Zeva said, a crooked smile playing across her lips, "I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

"Oh, I'll watch your back!" Daveth replied, a wicked laugh creeping into his voice.

"My, aren't you a charmer?" Zeva countered. Daveth could prove to be a pleasant distraction amidst all the fighting.

"That's me," Daveth whispered seductively. "Anyways, I should be getting back to Duncan," he said, and headed toward the Warden campsite.

At the mention of Duncan's name, Zeva felt her heart lurch. She and Duncan had traveled together for several weeks to get to Ostagar, and at no time had either made any mention of the attraction that had developed at the castle. Zeva had been so shaken after her ordeal with Howe and her family's deaths, and Duncan had been intent on planning for the upcoming battle.

Time had not dulled her desire for him, however. Her feelings had grown stronger for him, in fact, as he had treated her with such kindness throughout her mourning. He never pried into what had happened with Howe, even though she could see that he was curious whenever the subject of the castle arose. Instead, he would smile gently and offer her a shoulder to cry on when things became too much. She knew that she would eventually have to face the feelings which threatened to explode from her whenever she saw was with him. For now, however, they had an important job to do, and she knew they would both see it completed.

Speaking of responsibilities, she still needed to locate Alistair.

She walked up a ramp leading to what appeared to be the ruins of an old temple. She heard raised voices to her right, and followed the sound. Before her were two men, deep in conversation. The older of the two, a mage judging from the robes he wore, was gesturing angrily, while the younger, a handsome man with short blonde hair and deep brown eyes, was attempting to explain himself to the flustered mage.

Zeva decided this must be Alistair, and moved closer to hear what all the fuss was about.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Why did I ever let that old woman talk me into this?_ Alistair thought to himself. He was standing in front of a Senior Mage, passing along a message from the Chantry. Before he even opened his mouth, he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

The Senior Mage addressed Alistair, very irritated. "What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked enough of the Circle?"

Alistair remained calm, and smiled politely, "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Ser Mage. She desires your presence."

"What Her Reverence desires is of no concern to me," complained the mage. "I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the King's orders I might add."

Alistair responded, a hint of sarcasm creeping into his voice, "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

The mage reddened slightly and countered. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner."

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." Alistair no longer hid the irritation in his voice.

The mage looked angrily at Alistair and stated in a disgusted tone, "Your glibness does you no credit."

Finally giving up any pretense of cooperation, Alistair gave the mage his most sardonic smile. "Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you - _the grumpy one!_"

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool!" the mage grumbled as he walked away.

Alistair looked past the mage and noticed the young woman standing before him, smiling brashly. Her long ebony hair flowed about her waist, and she was dressed in what Alistair believed to be Dalish leather armor, dyed a deep purple, which left her midriff exposed and hugged her breasts tantalizingly. _Maker, she's lovely_, he thought to himself. Almost immediately, he began to sweat inside his splintmail armor. He approached her, flashing his most charming smile.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he said, laughter in his voice.

"I completely agree." Zeva responded. Her voice was soft, with a musical quality to it. Alistair involuntarily shuddered.

He spoke quickly, "Wait! We haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"No," she replied. " I can imagine from the conversation I just overheard that my being a mage would not make your day any easier!" She laughed quietly.

Alistair suddenly remembered the message he had received from Duncan days earlier. "Wait! I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

Zeva nodded, her smile brightening. "Yes, I am. My name is Zeva. And you must be Alistair."

Alistair cocked an eyebrow at her, "Right, that was the name. Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad I hope! As the junior member of the order I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

He looked away and tapped his index finger on his chin, pondering, "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"You want more women in the Grey Wardens, do you?" Zeva questioned, her lips curling into a sly smile.

Alistair responded quickly, "would that be so terrible?" Then, realizing how he must have sounded, he added, "Not that I'm some drooling lecher or anything, please stop looking at me like that!"

Zeva laughed heartily, "Lecher, indeed! Duncan forgot to mention that part! So, mind telling me what that argument I overheard was all about?"

"The Circle is here at the King's request," Alistair began, a look of irritation on his face, "and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a Templar."

Zeva raised an eyebrow at his confession. "Yes, I could see how that would be a difficult position for you."

Alistair continued, "I am sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger. And the mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we are all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

"Well, former Templar or no, I look forward to traveling with you." she told the now-blushing Warden.

Smiling broadly, Alistair indicated the temple stairs with a sweep of his arm. "You do? That's a switch. If you don't have any other questions, lead on!"


	7. Realizations and Confessions

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Many thanks to my newest reviewers: LadyR3d**

**Much love for the "We Hate Howe Club", lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Nithu, and cousland1982: Thank you for supporting me!**

**My deepest appreciation always goes to my dear friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: This chapter was a tough one - I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Bioware owns all - If I owned Duncan, there would be no time for reading! ;-)**

Zeva and Alistair arrived at the Warden campsite to find Jory, Daveth and Duncan waiting for them. Duncan looked at the new arrivals and froze, his jaw dropping open at Zeva's Dalish armor. At the look on his face, Zeva felt her entire body blushing. Her choice of armor had elicited the response she had hoped for from the handsome Warden.

Duncan recovered quickly, closing his mouth and standing straighter, once again glad for the protection his armor afforded. It simply wouldn't do to have Alistair, Jory and Daveth realize how greatly he desired their comrade.

Duncan cleared his throat and spoke to Zeva, trying not to look below her shoulders. "You found Alistair, did you? Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course you are quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say?" Alistair replied, a slight smile on his face. "The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army." Zeva chucked softly at his joke.

Duncan was not amused. "She _forced_ you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair, looking contrite, lowered his gaze and said, "You're right, Duncan. I... apologize."

Nodding, Duncan began. "Now then, since you are all here we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"And the second task?" Zeva asked.

Duncan continued, "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"Scrolls?" Alistair questioned.

"Old treaties, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago," Duncan explained. "They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them."

When no further questions were posed, Duncan looked at the group, eyes lingering on Zeva's face. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

The hunger Zeva saw in the depths of Duncan's eyes said more than any words ever could. She smiled gently and turned to go. She heard his voice drift from behind her. " May the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The team entered the Korcari Wilds and immediately stumbled upon a scene of destruction. Dead soldiers lay strewn about the forest floor. Zeva quickly scanned the faces, but did not see Fergus, much to her relief. One soldier remained alive and he crawled slowly toward the party.

"Who is that - Grey Wardens?" he gasped.

Alistair looked down and smiled. "Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?"

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn," the soldier explained. "They came out of the ground. Please help me. I've got to return to camp."

Zeva stepped closer to the injured man. "Of course we will help you," she said quietly.

Alistair removed some bandages from his pack, passing them to Zeva, which she used to tend to the soldier's wounds. Once she was done, she helped him up. He was unsteady at first, but finally gained his footing and was able to stand without assistance.

Zeva placed her hand on the soldier's arm. "I have some questions, if I may. My name is Zeva Cousland and my brother, Fergus, was leading a group of men on a scouting mission through these Wilds. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, Milady," the soldier replied, breathing heavily. "I did see your brother in camp the other day, but I have not seen him or any of his men since I entered the Wilds. I am sorry I cannot be of more help. He is a very able fighter, though, from what I have seen. I am sure he is fine."

The soldier bowed his head shakily, "Thank you again for the help, Milady. I've...I've got to get out of here." With that, he limped slowly back to the compound.

As soon as the soldier was out of earshot, Jory spoke up anxiously, "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

Alistair turned to him and said, "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we are careful."

Jory continued, growing ever more agitated. "Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army hidden in these forests."

"There are darkspawn about but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde," Alistair explained, his voice gaining confidence.

"How do you know?" Jory exclaimed. " I am not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

Zeva rolled her eyes and looked toward Daveth, who smiled knowingly at her. "You certainly seem like a coward to me," she said calmly. Jory turned toward her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Know this," Alistair stated calmly, attempting to allay the knight's fears. "All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, _I guarantee_ they won't take us by surprise. That's why I am here."

Daveth spoke up, looking at Jory with a sarcastic grin on his face. "You see, Ser Knight! We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Zeva laughed aloud at this comment. _I like this thief_, she thought to herself. _He is very clever - and cute!_

"That is reassuring," Jory mumbled, as the party continued along the trail. Zeva and Daveth had already moved ahead together, whispering and laughing. Alistair felt a twinge of discomfort at the sign of affection between the two. Alistair thought he should mention the blossoming relationship to Duncan, in case there were regulations against fraternization of which he was unaware.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The fighting had been intense, and the small party had faced numerous groups of darkspawn. Collecting the blood hadn't been difficult, once they had defeated enough foes.

They reached the ruins of what must once have been the Warden tower. Zeva entered first and immediately spotted the chest Duncan had referred to. Unfortunately, it was broken and empty.

As she searched the surrounding area, a woman's voice drifted down from the stairs above her. "Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" the beautiful young woman said to them.

Zeva rose to meet the stranger, who looked at her and asked. " What say you, hmmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Never one to be intimidated, Zeva met the woman's piercing gaze and answered, "I am neither. This tower once belonged to the Grey Wardens."

The intruder laughed and said, a touch of disdain in her tone. " 'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. _Where do they go_, I wondered. _Why are they here?_ And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Before Zeva could answer, Alistair moved beside her and said quietly, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The woman held up her arms and laughed, "Oooo. You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes," Alistair said emphatically, "Swooping…is…_bad."_

"She's a witch of the Wilds, she is." Daveth announced. "She'll turn us into toads."

"Witch of the Wilds?" the stranger asked, a highly amused look on her face. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

She turned her attention to Zeva, "You, there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Zeva stepped forward and smiled. "My name is Zeva. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan, if you wish," the dark haired beauty uttered and inclined her head toward the party.

Morrigan continued, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest - something that is here no longer."

Alistair, finding his tongue, spoke angrily. "Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of…sneaky witch thief!"

"How very eloquent." Morrigan answered derisively. "Tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

Alistair drew himself up to his full height, and spoke, in an authoritative manner. "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

Not to be intimidated by the former Templar, Morrigan replied, "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

"Can you tell us who did take them?" Zeva asked politely. It was obvious that a challenging tone would not work with this woman.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan replied, looking at Zeva.

_Now we are getting somewhere!_ Zeva thought. "Would you please take us to her, then?"

Morrigan smiled, and responded. "Now, there is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you,' " Alistair said, affecting an effeminate voice, before reverting to his own. "But then ZAP, frog time!"

_Not helping, Alistair_, Zeva thought angrily.

Daveth spoke up one last time, refusing to let go of his 'witch' theory. "She'll put us all in a pot, she will. Just you watch!"

Jory, who had been blessedly silent throughout the entire exchange, finally commented. "If the pot is warmer than this forest, it'll be a nice change." _Wow_, Zeva thought, _the man can form a coherent thought. I'm shocked!_

Morrigan turned to leave the ruins, calling behind her. "Follow me then, if it pleases you."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party returned to Ostagar, escorted by Morrigan, with the treaties and darkspawn blood in hand. They had met Morrigan's mother, a rather eccentric, and quite possibly insane, old woman, who had been protecting the treaties for quite some time. She had shown a great deal of interest in Zeva, and warned her to tell the Wardens that this darkspawn threat was greater than they knew.

Zeva had left the group to give a woodland flower to the kennel master, who needed it to help heal one of the King's Mabari hounds, which had swallowed darkspawn blood in the previous battle. She then returned to the Warden camp, where Alistair was telling Duncan about Morrigan and her mother.

Duncan smiled warmly as she approached, then turned his attention back to Alistair. "I have had the Chantry mages preparing. With the darkspawn blood you retrieved, we should be able to complete the Joining. I suggest you each take some time to rest. You will need all of your courage to face what comes next. It will not be easy for any of you."

Daveth spoke up, "Courage? Exactly how much danger are we in?"

Duncan looked at the rogue, and answered softly, " I will not lie. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later."

"Wonderful," Daveth murmured, then turned to Zeva, holding out his arm. "Well, what say we get some food and have some drink, for tomorrow we may all die!"

Zeva chuckled softly and slipped her arm through Daveth's. " I say that is a marvelous idea, my friend!"

The duo smiled to the Wardens and headed down toward the tents. As they walked away, Daveth could be heard saying, "Friend? Well, that's a good start, I suppose."

Alistair turned to Duncan, completely unaware of the blood boiling in his mentor's veins while watching Zeva walk away with Daveth. "So, Duncan, have there been many cases of fraternization in the Wardens?" he asked innocently.

"What?" Duncan turned to Alistair and asked sharply, "why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, I noticed how 'friendly' Daveth and Zeva were while we were in the Korcari Wilds, and…" Alistair began.

"_Friendly?_ What do you mean 'friendly'? Exactly what did you see, Alistair?" Duncan demanded. Alistair could now see the vein pulsing in Duncan's neck and wondered exactly what he had done.

"Nothing specific, Duncan, really!" Alistair sputtered. "They just spend a lot of time together, speaking quietly and laughing. He also touched her quite a bit. You know, helped her climb over boulders, things like that. I just wondered if there were rules against such things, in case they went further, you know..."

Alistair could see that Duncan was now turning red. "No, Alistair! There are no specific rules against two Wardens being together!" With that, Duncan seemed to pause and contemplate his own comment. At last, he sighed and looked at Alistair, a smile forming on his lips. "Thank you, Alistair. You have been a great help. Truly."

With that, Duncan turned and walked toward the Royal Tent. Alistair stared after him, wondering what he had just missed._ How did I help?_ he thought to himself. Seeing that an explanation would not be forthcoming, he shrugged and headed to the food tent. _They had better not have eaten all the cheese..._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva excused herself shortly after dinner, much to Daveth's dismay, and walked toward the ruins past the Royal Tent. She had seen a secluded spot earlier in the day and she needed some time to contemplate everything before she met the others for the Joining ritual.

She stood overlooking the bridge that connected the Ostagar courtyard to the Tower of Ishal. It was a chilly night, and she had her arms wrapped around herself. Her thoughts were tumbling from one subject to another.

She wondered where Fergus was, and if he was safe. She also wondered how she would ever tell him what had befallen their family.

She thought of her mother and father, and their last moments of life. She had tried so hard to save them, all in vain. Howe, that _bastard!_

Turning her thoughts to Howe, she let herself imagine the various tortures she would inflict upon him when finally given the chance. He would never live to hurt another family, to destroy another young woman's life.

Finally, she thought of Duncan. His beautiful amber eyes, his handsome face, and strong, muscular arms. Maker, she had to put this out of her mind! Maybe she should have gone with Daveth, as he requested. If she had, she could have erased thoughts of Duncan from her mind, at least temporarily.

As if he could read her thoughts, she heard a voice speak softly behind her, "Zeva? May I join you?"

She turned and nodded as Duncan moved toward her from within the shadows. She felt her heart flutter as he smiled tenderly at her. _No_, she thought. She had made the right choice in turning down Daveth. There would never be another man who made her feel as Duncan did. She didn't want anyone else, ever!

"Duncan," she said quietly. "I wasn't expecting you."

He frowned slightly, his eyes darkening. "Were you waiting for someone else? Daveth perhaps?" he asked, his voice growing quieter.

Zeva chuckled. "No, I wasn't expecting Daveth. I came here to get away from everyone, actually. Although," she added with a small smile, "the fact that you would mention Daveth makes me wonder why it would be of concern to you. You haven't exactly been forthcoming with your feelings where I am concerned, have you?"

Before she had time to contemplate her next statement, Duncan had closed the distance between them, pulling her roughly to him and capturing her mouth with his own. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and groaned softly as his tongue sought purchase within her mouth.

Zeva eagerly accepted the intrusion and wrapped her tongue around his own, feeling rushes of heat travel down her body, settling firmly between her legs. Her knees grew weak from the passion she felt, and she held onto Duncan tightly to keep from falling.

"Maker!," Zeva gasped as she pulled her lips away from his, desperately needing to catch her breath. She stayed locked in his arms, gazing deeply into his eyes. "You cannot know how long I have waited for you to do that."

Duncan smiled and placed another quick kiss on her swollen lips. "I would imagine almost as long as I have waited to do it." He pulled her closer to his chest and held her, running his hands down her back languidly.

"I hope you realize you have completely ruined me for any other man," Zeva whispered into Duncan's ear. "No one will ever make me feel the way you do." She felt a shiver run through him at her confession.

He pulled slowly back and his eyes locked onto hers. "I have tried desperately to fight my feelings for you. Everything in me says that this cannot be. We are heading into an impossible fight against unbelievable odds. The foe we face tomorrow is unlike any we have faced before. In the end, one or both of us may be d.."

"No!" Zeva said quickly, putting her finger over his mouth to stop him. "I am well aware of the odds we face, and I know that we may not make it; but I don't want to think of it now. You said it yourself. I may not even survive the Joining. Now, this moment, may be all I have with you, and I will not have it ruined with thoughts of what may be. Just hold me, Duncan. Hold me, and for a time, make me believe that everything will be alright."

He held her. She turned her back to him and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Together, they looked out over the place where they would face their destiny. Neither spoke, as words were pointless. They both knew how they felt, and they silently prayed that when all was done, they would be able to tell each other the whole truth, and walk into the future together.

Duncan was the first to break the silence. "We need to go, Zeva," he said softly. "It is time for the Joining."

"I know," she answered and pulled his arms tightly around her one last time. With a final look at the ground below, Zeva turned to Duncan and pulled his lips to hers in one last, tender kiss. Then she took his hand and led him from their hiding place, back toward the Warden camp and reality.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan and Zeva met the others at the Wardens' camp. Daveth looked longingly at Zeva, and she smiled at him innocently, moving to stand next to Alistair. Jory stepped forward and spoke, "shall we get this over with then?"

Duncan nodded slowly and said, "Alistair, take them to the old Temple."

Zeva thought she would either go mad or kill Jory if the man didn't stop pacing and whining. _Maker, he isn't a man at all, is he?_ she wondered.

Currently the coward in question was arguing with Daveth about the Joining. "The more I hear about this Joining the less I like it," he complained.

Daveth sighed loudly and turned to Jory. "Are you blubbering again?" Zeva could not help but laugh at this, and Daveth gave her a crooked smile.

Jory was not to be deterred from his whimpering, "why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you," Daveth countered.

Zeva approached the group and said in an exasperated tone, "I swear I am the bravest one here, and I am a woman!"

"No doubt of that, Love!" Daveth laughed.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me, "Jory began, "I... it just doesn't seem fair."

Zeva opened her mouth to tell him she knew all about what was "fair" in Highever, but Daveth interrupted. "Would you have come if they had warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory moaned.

_**That's it!**_ Zeva thought angrily. She crossed the floor of the Tower ruin and threw Jory up against the wall. "Sacrifice? What could you possibly know of sacrifice, you sniveling coward! Let me tell you about sacrifice. My family - the Couslands - were slaughtered three weeks ago by a madman who decided I should become his 'pet'! He destroyed my entire home and threatened the lives of everyone I loved for the sake of a tumble!

I had to watch as he forced a knife to the throat of my young nephew and made a 'deal' with me - as long as I went along with his deviant sexual demands, he would spare them!" Zeva was screaming at this point, and Alistair had begun moving closer to her, afraid that she may actually kill Jory in her anger.

"Then, when I fought him off and tried to save them, they were DEAD - my mother, father, sister-in-law and young nephew! And yet, here I am, after all that, willing to give everything to save Ferelden!" she sputtered, fury blazing in her eyes.

Her breathing ragged, she pulled Jory closer and said in a deadly tone, "Now, which of _us_ do you believe knows more about sacrifice?" She released her grip on Jory and he slid to the ground, speechless.

Zeva stepped back from Jory and turned away, trying to regain control of her emotions, and came eye to eye with Duncan. His pained expression told her he had heard everything. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head and approached her, placing a hand on her arm. She calmed almost instantly and looked at him, gratitude shining in her eyes. He smiled and moved past her, heading to a table on the far side of the ruin.

"At last, we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered it's taint." Duncan said the last while placing a large chalice on the table in front of him.

Jory, his voice finally returning, spoke quietly, "We're going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?"

Duncan nodded and moved closer to the group. "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair was the next to speak. "Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon," he added.

The party looked at Zeva as she spoke, "Then let us get this over with."

Duncan picked up the goblet from the table, came forward and spoke once more. "We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would."

Alistair bowed his head and spoke reverently,

_"Join us Brothers and Sisters._

_Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant._

_Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn._

_And know that should you perish, that your sacrifice will not be forgotten._

_And that one day, we shall join you."_

Duncan held the chalice out and spoke, "Daveth step forward."

Daveth took the chalice and drank from it. The ruin was silent for a long moment, when suddenly Daveth grabbed at his throat and began choking.

_"Maker's Breath,"_ Jory gasped as he watched the flailing man.

Daveth fell forward to the ground, convulsed and was still.

Duncan looked down upon him and said, "I am sorry, Daveth."

He once again raised the chalice and turned to the Redcliffe knight, "Step forward Jory."

Instead of taking the chalice, Jory began backing away, drawing his sword. "But I have a wife... a child. Had I known…" he muttered, looking around for a way out.

Duncan advanced on Jory, drawing his own blade. "There is no turning back."

Jory shook his head furiously, "No, you ask too much! There is no glory in this!" With his final statement, he stepped forward and swung his sword at Duncan.

Duncan easily parried the blow and drove his slim dagger directly into Jory's heart. Blood flowed from the wound in Jory's chest and his open mouth as he fell forward onto Duncan, who caught him easily and lowered him to the ground, whispering softly, "I am sorry."

Pausing only for a moment, Duncan stood up and walked toward Zeva. "But the joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the greater good," he said, holding the chalice out to her. She took it from him, her fingers gently brushing his, and immediately took a long drink.

She felt the liquid burn down her throat. The taste was horrendous and she wondered how she would keep from vomiting it back up.

Suddenly, pain hit her and she bent forward. It felt as though her skin was on fire and her stomach might explode. As the tainted blood took hold, she began to hallucinate.

_An enormous skeletal dragon flew over a field of darkspawn, breathing fire and destroying everything in its path. Bodies of fallen soldiers littered the ground. Suddenly, the beast looked directly at her, coming closer..._

Before she lost consciousness, she heard Duncan speak, "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." With that, the world went black.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan and Alistair sat by Zeva's side, listening to her steady breathing. There were no words to describe how relieved Duncan had been when Zeva had slipped peacefully to the floor, indicating the she had survived the Joining.

_She would live. Maker thank you!_ he repeated in his head over and over. Whatever may come next, Duncan had not lost his love to the taint. The war was just beginning, but this one small battle had been won.

"Duncan, I think she is coming around," Alistair said, and they both leaned over her. Zeva's eyes opened slowly, and Duncan felt his heart soar at the beautiful sight. She focused on him and he smiled.

"Welcome," was all he said.


	8. Love Lost

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Many thanks to my newest reviewers: zevgirl and celtic-twinkie**

**Much love for my repeat reviewers, lisakodysam, Shakespira, LadyR3d and cousland1982: You are the best!**

**My deepest appreciation always goes to my dear friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: the Twins' Reign Continues!**

**Bioware owns all!**

Duncan and Alistair helped Zeva to her feet. "How are you feeling," Duncan asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"It is over, and I am fine." Zeva said, and smiled gently at the two men.

"Good." Duncan replied. "I need you to join me in a war council meeting with the King."

"Me?" Zeva asked, a questioning look on her face. "I cannot imagine why the King would want me there."

Duncan laughed softly. "The King is extremely fond of the Grey Wardens and he values our opinions. He would like to congratulate the newest member of the Order."

His gaze darkened. "Teyrn Loghain has also requested your presence."

"Teyrn Loghain? Why? "Zeva asked. She could not help the rush of pride at thinking that Loghain wanted her in a strategy meeting.

Duncan scowled, then recovered himself. _Now is not the time for jealousy,_ he thought. "He said you had spoken earlier and you seemed to have a steady head on your shoulders. I think he is hoping you will help him convince the King to stay out of the battle."

"Would that not be best for the country?" Alistair interjected.

"It would, but King Cailan will never agree," Duncan sighed. "He is determined to stand with the Grey Wardens. And we serve His Majesty. So if he deigns to fight with us, we must stand at his side and protect him as best we can."

Zeva nodded. "Then let us go. I think it unwise to keep the King and Teyrn Loghain waiting." She turned and headed toward the War Council table across the ruin from the old temple.

Duncan followed, smiling proudly at the newest Warden. _Maker, she truly is a woman of reckoning._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair would be furious, and Zeva could hardly blame him. The meeting with Teyrn Loghain and the King had not gone as Zeva hoped it would.

Cailan and Loghain had argued on almost every point. Loghain was sure that Cailan should remain away from the fighting and had turned to Zeva, hoping for support. She had given it, attempting to remind the King how important he was to his people.

Cailan's response had been predictable. "How can I call myself a King if I am not willing to battle for Ferelden?" The King also reiterated how important it was to the glory of the kingdom that he fight with the Grey Wardens.

Zeva cringed when he mentioned glory and she could not help but notice the smile which Loghain gave at her reaction.

Duncan had noticed the smile, as well, and had to fight back the jealousy which rose in his chest. _I must not let her distract me from my duty,_ he thought to himself. _Now is the time to fight._

In the end, a plan was agreed upon by both sides. The King, his men and the Grey Wardens would attack the darkspawn from the front. Loghain would hold his men at the side, flanking the horde. When the beacon at the Tower of Ishal was lit, Loghain would join the fight with his troops and attack, as well. In this way, they could surround the darkspawn and hopefully secure a decisive victory.

Duncan and Zeva made to return to the Warden camp, to give the news to Alistair. Much to her surprise, Loghain pulled her aside before she could leave. She could feel Duncan's eyes on her as Loghain said quietly, "I thank you for your efforts to sway Cailan from his foolish desire for glory! You are a very intelligent woman and would make a fine general for any army. Maker watch over you."

She was sure there was something _more_ shining in his eyes, some deeper sadness, but he bowed slightly and retreated before she could fully grasp it. She bowed to King Cailan and followed Duncan to their campsite.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan stood before his Wardens and spoke quietly but firmly, "You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and make sure the beacon is lit."

Zeva nodded sullenly, but Alistair spoke up angrily, "What? I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair," Duncan explained. "If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men will not know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch, just in case," Alistair responded, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Alistair, Duncan is right." Zeva said calmly. "The King asked this of us and we must do as he commands."

She turned to Duncan, smiling sadly. "And where will you be?"

Duncan tried to hide the pain in his eyes. "I will be fighting at the King's side with the rest of the Grey Wardens, again at his request. We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"And what if the Archdemon appears?" Zeva asked, tears filling her eyes.

"If the Archdemon arrives, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you, do you understand?" Duncan said slowly.

Zeva nodded and smiled softly. She would not let him see her cry. That was not how she wished him to remember her, should the worst occur.

Duncan sighed and looked to Alistair. "Then I must join the others. From here you two are on your own. Remember you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

As Duncan turned to leave, Alistair spoke softly to him. "Duncan, may the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all," was the soft reply.

Alistair turned away, heading toward the bridge. Zeva stepped forward and put her hand on Duncan's arm to stop him. When he turned and looked at her, she saw the tears glowing in his eyes.

She smiled and whispered, "I love you, Duncan," before turning and following Alistair to the Tower.

As they approached the bridge, Zeva heard a bark and turned to see Nihlus run to her side. He wagged his tail and she bent down to scratch his head and kiss his nose. Suddenly, she was struck with a marvelous idea.

"Nihlus, boy, I have a very important job for you.."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan hurried toward his fellow Grey Wardens in the front of the battle line, his mind in complete turmoil. Zeva's words kept playing in his head. _I love you, Duncan._

She had said she loved him! His heart soared at the thought, and yet it broke in two, as well. _Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he held her one last time, kissed her lips?_

_You know why, you damned fool!_ he thought angrily. _You and your sense of duty. You would rather play the Warden Commander than tell the woman you love how you feel - even as you are both marching off to possible death!_

He only prayed that he hadn't missed his only chance to tell her.

Cailan clapped Duncan on the back as he approached. "Welcome friend," the King said. "It is almost time."

Duncan surveyed the troops and addressed the King. "The plan will work, your Majesty."

"Of course it will," Cailan said confidently. "The Blight ends here!"

As night fell on Ostagar, the darkspawn horde approached the keep gates, and the King's army was there to meet them. They stood silently for awhile, each side preparing for battle.

From the center of the horde came a darkspawn dressed in special armor. He was obviously their general. He looked at the Ferelden army and gave the order to charge.

The battle had begun. The King's archers attacked first, followed closely by the Mabari hounds. As the horde came closer, Duncan yelled for the Grey Wardens to attack and the two competing armies met in a clash of swords and shields.

During the melee, Duncan looked toward the Tower of Ishal. Zeva was there, racing to light the beacon. _Maker, keep her safe,_ he prayed as he engaged another darkspawn with his blade.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Lighting the beacon was proving to be far more difficult that either Alistair or Zeva had thought it would be. They raced across the bridge, narrowly avoiding fireballs from the horde, only to be met on the other side by a mage and a guard stationed at the Tower.

"Are you the Grey Wardens?" the guard shouted agitatedly.

"Yes," Alistair answered, "what's wrong?"

"The Tower!" the guard yelled. "It has been taken! Darkspawn came from out of the ground and have overrun it. Everyone is dead!"

Alistair looked at Zeva and spoke quickly, "Then we must fight our way up and light the beacon ourselves!"

They raced toward the Tower and entered the front door.

Zeva and Alistair fought their way through the Tower, killing darkspawn on every floor, until they finally reached the top.

"Hurry," Alistair said as they sped up the final set of stairs. "Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

The rushed into the room and froze, looking at the bodies all around them. Across the room, its back turned to the party, was a gigantic ogre. It turned to them and attacked.

The mage they had recruited sprayed the ogre with Cone of Cold, which froze it into place for a short time. Alistair and Zeva circled the creature and attacked from both sides.

The battle was long and bloody. The ogre managed to incapacitate the mage and Loghain's guard, leaving only Alistair and Zeva to fight it. Alistair attacked from behind, striking the ogre with his shield and knocking it to the ground.

Zeva ran up from the opposite side and sank her blades into the monster's chest. It wailed and fought to stand up, to no avail. Zeva climbed onto its chest and thrust her blades into its throat. Blood gushed from the creature's body and within a few moments, it died.

Alistair helped Zeva down from the creature's chest. "We have to light the beacon," he said and moved to the large fireplace at the side of the room. He lifted the torch and placed it on the woodpile, sending flames shooting through the chimney into the air.

There was no time for rest, however, as more darkspawn flooded into the room. _We will never make it_, Alistair thought as he cut deeply into a genlock. Suddenly, a Hurlock archer climbed into the room and took aim at Zeva. As Alistair fell amidst the bodies of the dead around him, he saw the Hurlock let loose the bow and strike Zeva in the chest. "_NO!"_ he screamed, and the world went black...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Below, on the battlefield, the Ferelden army cheered as the beacon came to life. Duncan looked up briefly and smiled. Loghain's men would join the fight and they would win!

On the hill above the battle, Loghain and his second in command, Ser Cauthrien, saw the beacon's light rise into the sky. Loghain watched it burn for a moment before turning to Cauthrien and saying, "sound the retreat."

Ser Cauthrien looked at him in shock. Surely she was hearing him wrong. She moved closer to him and said, "But what about the King? Should we not..."

Loghain grabbed her roughly by her armor, "Do as I command!" he said in a low and deadly voice. Shaking her head sadly, Cauthrien turned and signaled for her men to leave.

_Now,_ Loghain thought as they rode away, _we can get back to the business of running Ferelden._ He looked back at the Tower one final time. _I wonder if the Cousland girl lived?_ He secretly hoped so. She would make a wonderful soldier should she choose to obey him...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

On the battlefield below, the darkspawn grew more numerous and Duncan knew they would soon be overtaken. Where is the Maker's name were Loghain and his men? He knew they should have seen the beacon, and yet they had not arrived.

His attention was drawn to the King, who was fighting heroically amongst his men. Duncan allowed himself a moment to feel proud of the young King, and then the picture before him made his blood run cold.

An ogre was moving swiftly toward Cailan, throwing soldiers out of his way as he approached. Before Duncan could even warn the King, the ogre was upon him. He grabbed Cailan around the waist and lifted him off of the ground. In one instant, he roared loudly in Cailan's face and squeezed his hand tightly closed, killing the King instantly.

The ogre threw the body of the monarch to the ground and Duncan saw his chance. He ran at the ogre and drove both of his blades into the monster's chest. He used the blades to climb up the huge torso, and stabbed them into the creature's neck, killing it.

As Duncan fell from the ogre's chest, he was hit with a bastard sword from behind and fell to the ground. He crawled toward the body of the King. _I am so sorry, Cailan. I could not save you. I could not save any of them. _His last thought was of Zeva. He could see her shining hair and bright eyes. He could feel her lips on his, kissing him softly.

_I am so sorry, my darling. Please forgive me for never telling you how much you meant to me._

_I love you..._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

From across the field, Nihlus ran toward Duncan. He had been instructed by his Mistress to protect the Warden, and he knew he had to act immediately or it would be too late. The darkspawn were too busy with the soldiers to take notice of a single dog, so he was able to move with relative ease to the Warden's side.

He reached the body and sniffed quickly. Yes, there was still the smell of life on him. He had to hurry, though. He grabbed the Warden's armor and pulled, slowly inching him away from the battlefield and into the relative safety of the Wilds.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva awoke slowly, feeling as though she had been trampled by an angry pack of Brontos. She opened her eyes and looked around. _Where in the Maker's name am I? _

A familiar female voice spoke from across the room. "Ahhh! Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased."

Zeva looked up into the dark eyes of the lovely girl they had met in the Warden ruins. "I remember you - the girl from the Wilds"

"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten," she said with a slight smile. "And we are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds."

She paused a moment and added, "You are welcome, by the way!"

Zeva looked at her, confusion clear on her face. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"How does your memory fare?" Morrigan asked. "Do you remember Mother's rescue?"

"I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn," Zeva said, slowly shaking her head.

Morrigan smiled and replied, "Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live."

"Wait!" Zeva suddenly shouted. "What happened to Teyrn Loghain? We lit the beacon! His men should have come! I don't understand!"

"I am not sure who this 'Loghain' is. Maybe you should ask Mother." Morrigan replied. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle."

_"NO!"_ Zeva exclaimed. "Teyrn Loghain would never abandon the King. It just isn't possible!"

Her next question brought tears to her eyes. "What about Duncan and the other Grey Wardens?"

Morrigan shook her head, smiling sadly. "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... he is not taking it well."

Zeva could no longer hold back the tears which flowed down her cheeks. "Neither am I! This is horrible! _Oh, Duncan!_"

"Of that I have no doubt," Morrigan stated. "Your friend has been inconsolable since Mother gave him the news. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, Zeva said softly. "Thank you for helping me, Morrigan."

"I... you are welcome," Morrigan stuttered. "Though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."

"I should get dressed," Zeva said and climbed out of the bed. Morrigan nodded to her as she pulled on her armor and headed out the door.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair stood by the lake, staring over the water, lost in thought.

_How had this happened? How could Loghain have abandoned Cailan? Oh, Maker, Duncan! Why couldn't I have been beside you? Maybe I could have saved you!_

He was awoken from his reverie by Morrigan's mother. "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

Alistair turned quickly toward the hut and felt his heart clench. _Zeva! She was alive!_

He moved toward her and whispered. "You.. you're alive. I thought you were dead for sure."

"I'm fine. I appreciate your concern." Zeva softly replied.

Alistair shook his head and sighed. "Oh, this doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we would be dead on top of that tower."

The woman in question moved forward and spoke sternly, "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."

"I.. I didn't mean... but, w-what do we call you?" Alistair stuttered. "Y-you never told us your name."

The old woman smiled and answered. "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"_The_ Flemeth?" Alistair said, shock in his voice. "From the legends? Daveth was right. You're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Flemeth laughed darkly, "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you well, has it not?"

"If you're Flemeth, you must be very old and powerful." Zeva finally spoke.

"Must I?" Flemeth said, turning to the Warden. "Age and power are relative. It depends on who is asking. Compared to you? Yes, on both counts."

Alistair stepped forward, a desperate look on his face. "Then why didn't you save Duncan? He is.. was.. our leader." Zeva's heart broke at hearing mention of her beloved.

"I am sorry for your Duncan, but your grief must come later, in the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once said. Duty must come now." Flemeth said sadly. "It has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight, has it not? Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Why would Loghain turn on us?" Alistair suddenly exclaimed.

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." Flemeth explained. "Perhaps he thought the Blight is any army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The Archdemon." Alistair stated bluntly.

_We can't just hide and do nothing!_ Zeva thought. _Duncan would want us to fight!_ She straightened her shoulders and spoke up. "Then we need to find this Archdemon."

"By ourselves?" Alistair turned to her, surprise evident on his face. "No Grey warden has ever defeated the blight without the army of a half dozen nations at his back. Not to mention... I don't know how!"

Flemeth smiled at Zeva and asked, "how to kill the Archdemon, or how to raise an army? It seems to me those are two different questions, hmmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

Alistair answered, "I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called, and Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely."

Arl Eamon? Zeva thought. He had spent time at Cousland Castle and she knew him well. She looked to Alistair. "Eamon Guerrin? The Arl of Redcliffe?"

Alistair nodded. "Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar, he still has all of his men, and he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He is a good man, respected in the Landsmeet."

He paused a moment, then added, "of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

Zeva smiled. _Perfect!_ "What about the treaties Flemeth gave us?"

Flemeth smiled affectionately at Zeva. "See, there is a smart lass."

"Of course! The treaties!" Alistair exclaimed. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other places. They are obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth nodded her approval to the Wardens, "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else - this sounds like an army to me."

Alistair turned to Zeva and asked. "So, can we do this? Go to Redcliffe, and these other places and build an army?"

"Well, we are Grey Wardens. Isn't that what we do?" Zeva asked, her smile widening.

Zeva and Alistair thanked Flemeth for saving their lives and were rewarded with a surprise. Flemeth declared that Morrigan would be travelling with them to stop the Blight, much to her daughter's dismay. Flemeth told Morrigan that there was no choice, as the Wardens would not succeed without her. The beautiful mage finally agreed, and suggested they head to Lothering, a town just to the North of the Wilds, where they could purchase some supplies and seek out news of the Blight. The Wardens agreed and the three left Flemeth's camp, determination driving their steps.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva awoke from yet another dream about the Archdemon, and looked about their camp. Morrigan had set her campfire away from theirs, saying she preferred privacy, and Alistair was staring absently into the firelight.

She rose from her bedroll and approached Alistair, sitting down and putting her arm over his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan?" she asked softly.

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did," Alistair replied. _If you only knew,_ Zeva thought, fighting back her own tears.

She pulled away, her eyes seeking his own. "He was like a father to you. I understand."

Alistair met her gaze, then returned to staring at the fire. "I... I should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us. Not with the Blight and everything. I am sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, " Zeva said quickly.

Alistair paused, and added, "I... I'd like to have a proper funeral for him, maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you," Zeva stated simply.

"I suppose he did," Alistair whispered. "It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him, in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him"

_As do I, my friend,_ Zeva thought sadly. She answered quietly, "No, I understand completely"

"Of course, I'd be dead then wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier." Alistair said thoughtfully.

He looked up from the fire, meeting Zeva's gaze once again. "I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up there sometime, see about putting something up in his honor."

He smiled warmly at her, and took her hands in his own. "Thank you. I mean it, really. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

Zeva returned the smile, "Maybe I'll go to Highever with you, when you go." _After all, I have much to mourn there,_ she silently added.

Squeezing her hands lightly, Alistair said, "I would like that. So would he, I think."

Zeva rose from the campfire and returned to her own bedroll. She laid down, her back to Alistair, and finally allowed her tears to fall. In such a short time, she had lost everything she loved. Her family, friends, even Nihlus. And, at the center of her grief were memories of Duncan._ I will avenge you all,_ she swore silently. _I will kill Howe for all he has done to my family. And Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir - he will pay dearly for taking Duncan from me._


	9. A New Beginning

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Nithu, cousland1982, CCBug, LadyR3d: Love you all!**

**To my dear friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: You are the inspiration for what I do! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend!**

**Bioware owns all! **

"Sir, you have a visitor," the guard said to Arl Rendon Howe, bowing politely and opening the door to allow the messenger in.

"What do you want?" Howe asked angrily. He had been thinking of _her_ again, wondering where she was, and it never failed to upset him.

Every night he dreamed of their first time together - her soft lips on his, the feel of her breasts in his hands, the tight wetness between her legs as she had wrapped around his fingers...

His men had thoroughly searched Cousland Castle and the surrounding lands looking for any indication of Zeva, and they had found nothing of substance.

There was no body, no sign at all that she was still nearby. His heart had soared to think that she was alive, and yet he worried that he could not locate her.

They had been unable to locate the Grey Warden, either. _Damn that interfering bastard!_ Howe knew deep down inside that they were together. He had seen the lust the Warden harbored for Zeva, and he worried for her safety. If Duncan had so much as touched _**his**_ woman, he would see him flayed alive and hung from the gates of his new estate in Denerim.

Awoken from his daydream, Howe looked up at the messenger, "Well, either speak or get out!"

"I have a message from Teyrn Loghain for you, Ser!" the messenger said.

Howe rolled his eyes and sighed. "What did the Regent have to say?" Word had reached Howe of Loghain's success at Ostagar and his destruction of the Grey Wardens.

"Ser, Regent Loghain wanted you to know that Lady Zeva Cousland was with the Grey Wardens at Ostagar," the messenger said calmly.

Howe grabbed the man around the throat and threw him against the door. "What?" Howe yelled! "Zeva was at Ostagar? What happened to her? Did she survive?"

The messenger, eyes wide in terror, clawed at Howe's hands. "S-ser, P-please! I c-c-can't b-breathe!"

Howe loosened his grip on the man and backed away. "Tell me everything!"

"Of c-course, Arl," the man stuttered. " Teyrn Loghain met with Zeva Cousland when she arrived at Ostagar, shortly before she was inducted into the Grey Wardens. King Cailan sent her with his bastard half-brother to light the beacon at the Tower of Ishal, so she was not among the Wardens who fought the darkspawn."

_Thank the Maker,_ Howe thought. _She may yet survive! _Returning his attention to the courier, he spoke, "What did the Regent say about his meeting with Lady Cousland, if anything?"

"Of course, Ser," the messenger replied. "The Regent was very impressed with Lady Cousland, Ser. So much so that he has expressed a desire to recruit her as a commander in his army."

That was the last thing the courier ever said. Howe's eyes burned with rage and he drew his dagger, stabbing the man through the neck. The body slid to the floor with a thud.

The door opened and Reginald, Howe's administrator, stepped in. "Ser," he said anxiously, "are you quite well? Did this man attack you?"

"Get this sodding bastard out of my home. And send me the captain of the guards immediately," Howe demanded.

Howe turned from the door, fury flowing through his veins. _Loghain wanted his Zeva!_ He had made it quite clear to the Teyrn that the Couslands were not his concern, especially Zeva.

Well, he would handle this situation. Loghain would never have her. She would certainly not be a commander in _his_ army.

There was a knock at the study door, and Captain Ferris entered, glancing only briefly at the body on the floor, knowing better than to ask questions. "You wished to see me, Ser?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Captain." Howe answered. "I need you to take several teams of your men and have them search the towns surrounding Ostagar for signs of any remaining Grey Wardens. In particular, I am looking for a female Warden. I will provide you with a sketch.

If any of your men locate this Warden, you are _NOT_ to harm her. Kill anyone with her, if you must, but make sure she remains untouched and bring her to me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Arl Howe," the captain replied, bowing deeply and leaving the room.

_Zeva, my darling_, Howe thought darkly, _soon we will be together again. And this time, there will be no one to interfere._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair, Morrigan and Zeva arrived in Lothering several days after leaving Flemeth's hut. They were greeted by bandits outside the town, who had been robbing refugees seeking shelter inside the village. The thieves were quickly dispatched by the group and the party had taken the stolen goods back into town to return them to their rightful owners.

Zeva and Alistair had both been very quiet during the trip, each coping with their grief in their own way. Upon entering the town, they had stopped to discuss the specifics of the journey ahead. It was decided that seeking Arl Eamon first would be the best course of action.

Zeva suggested they seek out the town tavern, which was always the best place to hear news and purchase supplies. Immediately upon entering the tavern, they were accosted by two men in military uniforms.

"Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed." the leader of the group said, staring at Zeva.

Alistair moved closer to Zeva, and whispered. "Uh-oh, Loghain's men. This can't be good."

"No," Zeva said grimly, recognizing the armor. "Not Loghain's men - Howe's men," she stated with disgust.

Howe's soldier continued, "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman of this very description, and everyone said they hadn't seen her? It seems we were lied to."

At that moment, a red-haired Chantry Sister approached the men and addressed them, in a thick Orlesian accent. "Gentlemen, surely there's no need for trouble. These are no doubt more poor souls seeking refuge."

The captain turned and looked at the newcomer. "They are more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. We have been ordered to take the Warden into custody and return her to Denerim. We will do so, and you will be hurt if you interfere."

Zeva nodded to the Sister and said in a calm voice, "Yes, Miss, please stand back. I do not need your protection."

"No, you do not, " the women replied, "but these men will blindly follow their master into death."

"Enough talk," the captain declared. "Take the Warden into custody. Kill the Sister and anyone else that gets in your way."

Zeva drew her daggers and smiled maliciously. "Come and try to take me, you filthy bastards. You will have no better success than your nug-humping master did!"

With that, she attacked. Alistair, Morrigan and the Sister quickly joined the fight and Howe's men were defeated easily. When only the captain remained, he held up his hands in defeat. "Alright. You've won. We surrender."

The Sister moved forward and said, "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

Zeva held her dagger to the Captain's throat and spoke softly into his ear. "I want you to take a message to Arl Rendon Howe."

"W-what do you want me to tell him?" the captain stuttered.

"Tell him this. His 'beloved' Zeva is coming for him. And when I arrive, he will rue the day he destroyed my family, "she whispered menacingly.

He nodded and moved slowly away from her. "T-thank you, ma'am. I will go to him straight away." With that, the Captain fled the tavern.

Alistair turned to Zeva and seeing that she was shaking, spoke gently to her. "Are you alright, Zeva?"

She nodded slowly and placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you for your concern, Alistair, but I am fine. He cannot hurt me anymore. It is I who will hurt him. I promise you."

The Chantry Sister stepped up to them and cleared her throat. "I apologize for interfering, but I could not just stand by and not help."

Zeva stared blankly at the woman, who continued, "I am glad you found it in your heart to offer that man mercy. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay Sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

"Let me explain something to you, Sister." Zeva said quietly. "What you saw was not mercy. It was necessity. I want that man to tell his master I am coming. I want him to know fear before I take his life."

A surprised expression crossed Leliana's face, but she nodded. "They said you are a Grey Warden. Is this true?"

Zeva nodded, "I am a Grey Warden. What concern is that of yours?"

"I know after what happened you will need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along." Leliana said calmly.

"And why would you ever want to come with us?" Zeva asked.

The Sister gave Zeva a serious look. "The Maker told me to."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Zeva asked incredulously.

"I-I know that sounds absolutely insane, but it's true. I had a dream. A vision," Leliana explained.

Alistair spoke up. "More crazy? I thought we were all full up."

Leliana quickly added, "What you do, what you are meant to do is the Maker's work. Let me help."

"As long as you understand what you are agreeing to, Leliana. The Wardens can ill-afford to turn down allies." Zeva said emphatically.

Morrigan snorted, "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

"Thank you," Leliana said cheerfully. "I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."

Wondering exactly what madness she had just agreed to, Zeva led the group from the tavern, after purchasing new armor and weapons for her comrades.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

To the north of town, the group found a caged Qunari who had been accused of killing an entire family. He introduced himself as Sten of the Beresaad, the Vanguard of the Qunari peoples. Leliana told Zeva that the Chantry had sentenced the man to death.

"This is no way for anyone to die," Zeva said angrily. "Leliana, do you think we could get the Revered Mother to release him?"

Sten spoke from his cage. "Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance? It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"I will see what I can do, Sten." Zeva nodded and turned to go. "Leliana, would you be so kind as to join me? I think the Revered Mother might be more cooperative if you were there."

"Of course, Zeva," Leliana said. "You wish to join with your fellow Grey Warden before leaving Lothering anyway, don't you?"

Zeva and Alistair both stopped and turned to her. "What Grey Warden?" Alistair asked. "There is another Warden in Lothering?"

"Of course," Leliana said. " I thought you would have known. He arrived with a group of Chasind almost a week ago. He has been recuperating in the Chantry. When I was at the Chantry earlier today, he and the Revered Mother were speaking of evacuating the village."

Leliana paused a moment and added, laughing. "Of course, he is lucky the Revered Mother allowed him to stay in the Chantry, with his Mabari making such a racket at all hours of the night."

Zeva's legs gave out and Alistair caught her, holding her tightly. "M-mabari?" Zeva asked shakily. "This Warden, he has a Mabari with him?"

Looking concerned, Leliana held her hand out to help steady Zeva. "Yes. I believe he said the dog's name was Nihlus. Do you know him?"

Zeva cried out and held tighter to Alistair, who had turned a ghostly white himself. "Take me there, Alistair - hurry!" Nodding unsteadily, the Templar picked her up and ran toward the Chantry, the rest of the party struggling to keep up.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

When they reached the Chantry doors, Zeva pulled on Alistair's sleeve, getting his attention. "Put me down, Alistair. I think I will be alright now."

He held her tightly to him. "Are you sure? We don't know who is in there."

"It has to be him!" Zeva cried. "Nihlus wouldn't have stayed with anyone else!"

Leliana and Morrigan arrived. "Well, we will not know until you open that door, now will we?" Morrigan said.

The Wardens both nodded and Alistair put Zeva down, opening the Chantry door. They walked in slowly, hands tightly clasped together.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Nihlus looked up and barked loudly. "Quiet, boy. You will disrupt the entire Chantry," his companion said softly.

Nihlus barked once more and ran from the room. The man followed closely behind. "Is there danger, Nihlus?"

When he rounded the corner, the man was sure he was dreaming. There before him, eyes open wide in shock, stood Alistair. Next to him, hands clasped over her mouth, was the woman Duncan thought he would never again see. "Zeva?" he whispered, and watched in horror as she gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva opened her eyes slowly and immediately winced at the throbbing in her head. She tried to get up and quickly felt herself being eased back down by a pair of gentle hands. "Stay down," Leliana said. "You took quite a fall. Alistair has asked that you remain here until you are strong enough to stand."

"Alistair. Where is he?" Zeva asked, then her eyes opened wide and she cried, "Duncan! He is alive? That was him, wasn't it?"

"Shhh. Rest," Leliana said softly. "Yes, your Warden Commander is here. He is speaking with Alistair and the Revered Mother inside her office. I promised I would let them know when you awoke."

Leliana turned toward the door. "Morrigan?" she called.

Morrigan opened the door and entered, followed closely by Nihlus, who ran to his Mistress' side and licked her face. "Is she awake?" she asked, and smiled when she saw Zeva.

Zeva pulled Nihlus to her chest and kissed his head. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered. "You did an amazing job and I shall always be grateful." The hound barked happily and lay down at her feet.

"Ahhhh. There will be two very happy men in the old woman's office." Morrigan said. "Shall we get them?"

"No!" Zeva insisted and pulled herself up. "I am fine, both of you. I was just overwhelmed. I refuse to be coddled like a child." She rose from the bed and straightened her armor. "How do I look?" she asked, and then blushed immediately, bringing a laugh from both women.

"Do not worry," Morrigan said. "You look fine. I assume the concern for your appearance is the direct result of the return of the handsome Warden Commander and not the fool Templar?"

Zeva blushed even deeper and smiled. "Yes, it is."

"See?" Morrigan gloated at Leliana, "I told you 'twas more than a friendship. No woman faints at the return of a superior. That idiot Alistair may not have seen it, but it was quite obvious that there is more going on with you two than meets the eye."

"I must go," Zeva said, and exited the room. Her two female companions followed closely behind her, anxious to see the reunion.

Zeva crossed the Chantry and approached the Revered Mother's office. From inside she could hear several voices, each speaking softly. She moved to the doorway and knocked quietly.

"Come in," she heard a female voice call from inside. Zeva opened the door and entered the chamber.

Zeva quickly scanned the room and found Duncan. She smiled warmly, eyes filling with tears and immediately crossed the room, throwing her arms around his neck. "Duncan!" she cried. "You are alive! Thank the Maker!"

Duncan's heart clenched painfully as he felt her in his arms. _Maker, she was divine!_ "Zeva, dar..." He looked over her shoulder and saw Alistair and the Revered Mother watching them curiously.

_Not here!_ He thought, as reality once more took over. _He would greet her properly later, when they were alone._ Duncan pushed Zeva away gently, the 'Commander' expression slipping over his features.

"My friend," he said casually as he moved away. "It is good to see that you are well."

Zeva stood in silence, staring at Duncan, who would not meet her gaze. _What has just happened? _she thought. She knew he had been happy to see her. She saw it in his eyes and felt it in his embrace, at least for a moment. _What could have possibly changed so quickly?_

Realization struck her like a bolt of lightning as she followed his gaze and saw the others standing in the room. _NO!_ her mind screamed. _After everything that had happened, everything we have survived, he couldn't think that we should hide our feelings? Not now!_

Zeva recovered quickly and a mask of indifference fell over her face. _Fine, if he wanted a professional soldier, he would get one! And, Maker, would he pay for the pain he was putting her through! _

She smiled sweetly at the Revered Mother and inclined her head respectfully.

"My dear," Mother Rosalyn said as she approached Zeva. "I am glad to see that you are safe. I am sure it was quite a shock to see your Commander alive and well."

"Thank you for everything you have done for us, Revered Mother." she said quietly. "It was most kind of you to nurse Duncan back to health."

"It was a pleasure, my dear," Mother Rosalyn said warmly. "I have been arranging with your comrades to release the convicted Qunari into your custody. If he can make amends for his actions by helping to stop this Blight, then I see no reason to say no to your request."

Mother Rosalyn handed the keys to Zeva. "Please be careful though. The Qunari is very dangerous, and I would not want to see either of us counted among his next victims."

Needing to leave the room as soon as possible, if only to clear her mind, Zeva bowed slightly and turned to go.

Alistair moved from his seat and placed his arm around her waist. "I am so glad you are feeling better, Zeva," he said softly. "Can you even believe we are together again, all three of us?" He smiled brightly, his eyes moving from Duncan to her.

Zeva returned his embrace and smiled warmly at him. Alistair was such a sweet soul, and she would not see his reunion with Duncan ruined, no matter how deeply she was hurt.

"Yes, Alistair," she said gently. "It is truly wonderful to have our _Commander_ back." She placed emphasis on Duncan's title, hoping he would understand the meaning, even if Alistair did not.

Zeva turned to Leliana and Morrigan. "Would you two please be so kind as to accompany me? We need to release Sten, and I have seen several jobs on the Chanter's board we need to take care of. We could certainly use the money."

Both women nodded quickly and moved to join her. "Alistair, you should stay here and inform Duncan of all that has transpired since we were separated."

She turned and found both men now looking at her. She locked her gaze with Duncan's and added. "Don't forget to tell him about Howe's men." She saw the look of fury that crossed Duncan's face. "You know, the ones who were sent here to take me to Denerim." She turned and quickly left the room, Morrigan and Leliana following close behind.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The women released Sten from his cage and spent the rest of the day completing tasks for the Chantry. They also met a dwarven merchant and his son, rescuing them from a group of darkspawn.

At sundown, bloody and exhausted, the party returned to the Chantry. Alistair ran forward, concern etched on his face. "Zeva," he said, checking her for injuries, "is any of this blood yours?"

Zeva laughed heartily. "No, Alistair, but thank you for the concern. Lothering is now missing a pack of wolves, some angry bears, several groups of bandits and even some refugees who wanted to claim a bounty on the Wardens' heads! Oh, and did I mention the darkspawn? It's been quite a day, let me tell you!"

Her smile faded as Duncan came around the corner. He looked at her and the pain was evident in his eyes. "Are you well, Zeva?"

Before she could answer, a voice spoke up from behind her. " 'Twas quite the sight to see, I can tell you, Commander. Zeva fought as a woman possessed. _Very impressive._ Almost as though she had some anger to work out, wouldn't you say, Leliana?"

The bard nodded slowly. "Yes, Morrigan, I would have to agree. Now, gentlemen, if you would accompany us, we have located an area outside of town to set up camp, and I, for one, would like to get out of these bloody clothes!"

Zeva thanked the Revered Mother for all of her help, and the party set up camp outside of the village. Duncan, Alistair and Sten set about assembling the tents, while the women went to the lake to bathe and clean their clothes.

Morrigan and Leliana returned alone, and Duncan approached them. "Where is Zeva?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Morrigan moved closer to the Commander, her tone quiet and extremely unfriendly. "She asked to be left alone for awhile. She has had a very difficult week, and needed some time to think. One could hardly blame her, losing and then reuniting with the man she cares for so deeply, only to have him push her away like some common whore." Her eyes flashed darkly, and she and Leliana moved away from him, toward the campfire.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stood staring out over the lake, her thoughts in turmoil. _Duncan was alive!_ She had never been more grateful to the Maker for anything in her life. Yet, he had pushed her away when she needed him. _How was she going to handle this? What would her parents tell her to do?_ She wished desperately that they were here to give her comfort and advice!

She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Duncan approach her from behind. "Zeva?" he spoke softly. "Can we talk, please?"

At the sound of his voice, her strength broke and she began crying softly. He moved swiftly to her side and turned her to face him.

"Shhh, my love," he said and gently wiped her tears away. "There is no need to cry. We are both alive and we are together." He bent his head toward hers and captured her mouth with his own.

Zeva moaned into Duncan's mouth and wrapped her arms around him. Their kiss deepened and he pushed his tongue between her lips, tenderly tasting her.

They remained together, locked in each other's embrace, for several minutes. Zeva finally pulled away and looked into Duncan's eyes. "I was so worried back at the Chantry. I was sure that you didn't want me anymore."

"No, my darling. I will always want you!" Duncan said softly. "We just need to keep our relationship quiet for awhile, at least until we have defeated the Archdemon. It will be best for everyone if we disrupt the party as little as possible."

Duncan immediately felt her body stiffen and she pulled back quickly. "What? You want to pretend that nothing has changed between us? I am just supposed to walk around, denying the fact that I love you?" Zeva asked, her voice raising dangerously.

"Zeva, listen to me," Duncan said quickly, trying to diffuse her anger. "We both have duties to perform. You know that. Our country is in chaos and there is still a Blight to stop, an Archdemon to kill. We cannot allow our personal feelings to interfere with that."

"Duty? Are you daft? We both almost DIED! I have practically been killed twice now - you do realize that, don't you?" She moved away from him, gesticulating angrily. "I have lost everything I care about in a matter of weeks - my home, my family, my friends - _and I almost lost you!"_

Zeva was yelling now, tears streaming down her face. "I promised myself on top of that sodding Tower that if the Maker saw fit to save me, I would never waste another moment of my life! I know all about duty, Duncan. I am a Cousland, remember?"

She turned to face him, and he opened his mouth to respond, but shut it again when she shook her head. "No! You will let me finish! I understand that we have a job to do, and I will give my last breath to save Ferelden, but what I will not do is live a lie - not ever again!"

Duncan walked toward her and said gently, "I am not asking you to live a lie, Zeva. I don't want to lose you, either. However, we should be careful, at least for awhile. There are still so many things that could go wrong, and we need to focus on the monumental task ahead. There will be time for us, later,"

He thought this would calm her, but instead he saw the fire burning even brighter in her eyes, and her next statement was like a slap in the face. "You know, Duncan, even Howe is a stronger man than you! At least he will speak out loud what he wants, no matter how vile it may be!"

"Zeva, how..." Duncan began, but she moved quickly, shoving him away from her and breaking his concentration.

"Let me make this easy for you, Commander," she spat the words at him. "This conversation is over! I will do my duty, just as every good Cousland should. And we will speak no more of the situation between you and I, at least for now."

"But, know this," she said, finality ringing in her words, "The next time you speak of your feelings for me, it had better be in front of the entire party! I will not be anyone's _'dirty little secret'_, Duncan - not Howe's and not yours!" With that, she turned and fled quickly toward the camp, leaving Duncan looking after her, too shocked to move.

Zeva reached the camp and headed straight for her tent, stormed inside and yanked the tent flap down. She threw herself onto the bed and began to sob uncontrollably. _What will I do now?_ she thought angrily. _I love him so much!_

_And he is right_, she thought angrily, _at least partially_. They both had duties to perform and they had to concentrate on stopping the Blight before anything else. But she had told him the truth about the Tower. She had promised herself that she would live whatever life she had remaining to the fullest. Somehow she would make him see that together they could accomplish so much more than they could apart.

Her heart rate returning to normal, she rolled over on her bedroll and stared at the ceiling of her tent. She heard the tent flap move, and looked to the doorway to see Leliana enter slowly. Without a word, the red-head moved to Zeva's bed and pulled her into her lap, rubbing her back and holding her while she cried.

Alistair met Duncan at the entrance to the camp. "What is wrong with Zeva?" Alistair asked, worry darkening his brown eyes. "She came into camp and ran to her tent. Leliana went in and hasn't come back out. Is she upset over the soldiers of Howe's we ran into in Lothering?"

Duncan opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a soft feminine voice, "I am sure 'tis _one_ of the causes," Morrigan spoke softly. "However, I would also include the loss of family, friends, and _other loved ones._"

She stared angrily at Duncan, and continued, "However, I am sure that all will be right in no time. We are heading to Redcliffe, are we not? I think 'twould be best if we found a 'distraction' for Zeva while we are there, do you not? I am sure there is no lack of proper male companionship."

Morrigan smiled deviously at the look of jealousy which crossed Duncan's face. As she walked away, the men heard her say quietly, "Yes, a real man is exactly what she needs."

Duncan turned away and headed toward his tent, leaving Alistair to wonder if Morrigan was indeed right. And, if she was, would he be an acceptable choice?


	10. Jealousy is an Angry Master

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Many warm greeting to my newest reader: VioletTheirin**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Nithu, cousland1982, CCBug, LadyR3d, sandradee27: Love you all!**

**To my dear friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: Couldn't do this without you!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Zeva awoke before the sunrise and rolled over, feeling a warm body lying next to her.

She opened her eyes and saw that Leliana had slept next to her all night. _And to think I believed her to be crazy, _Zeva thought, reaching over and brushing a lock of hair out of the Sister's eyes. She had treated Zeva with such kindness the night before, holding her as she cried, softly singing her to sleep.

Leliana's eyes opened slowly and she smiled warmly at Zeva. "How are you feeling this morning, Zeva? Better?"

"I need to apologize to you." Zeva said softly. "I treated you unkindly back in Lothering and you did not deserve it."

"No need to explain, my dear." Leliana said kindly. "I have heard of what happened to your fellows at Ostagar and I cannot imagine how you are feeling right now."

"No, please let me tell you what has happened," Zeva began and for the next couple of hours, she gave Leliana the entire story of the attack on the castle, her journey to Ostagar, and her relationship with Duncan. The red-haired Sister sat and held her hand, never interrupting her.

"So this Howe, he was the one who sent the soldiers after you in Lothering?" Leliana asked, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yes, and I know that he is not done with me yet." Zeva added. "And now I will be dealing with him alone, as Duncan obviously feels my concerns are not his." She wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

Leliana grabbed Zeva's arms and pulled her close. "You will never be alone, my friend. I shall not allow this man to hurt you anymore. Neither will Alistair, Sten or Morrigan. And no matter what your Commander says now, he does care greatly for you and I cannot imagine he will ever leave your side. Just be patient and he will come around.

After all," She added with a laugh, "he is just a man. You have to lead them by the nose every once in awhile, no?"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The women left the tent once the sun came up and headed into the forest to wash themselves. Morrigan was already at the creek and the three returned to camp together, to find Alistair cooking breakfast.

Duncan stood on the other side of the camp, speaking quietly with Sten. He looked up when the women arrived, hoping that Zeva would glance his way. She didn't. Instead she headed over to Alistair and ruffled his hair, bringing a sharp pang of pain to Duncan's heart.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Zeva said, laughing softly as she sat down on the tree stump next to Alistair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Watch the hair! It takes me forever to get it right each morning!" His heart leapt at the touch of her hand.

"And, what a wonderful job you do, sir!" Zeva said, looking into the cooking pot hanging over the fire. She wrinkled her nose distastefully and asked, "What exactly are you making? It looks... grey."

"It's Fereldan lamb and pea porridge," Alistair explained, a broad smile on his face. "It's quite easy to make. You just mix all the ingredients together and cook it until it's a uniform color. Then you know it's ready."

"Well... great," Zeva said cautiously. "Why don't I head out and catch some meat? I was known as quite the hunter in Highever." She was surprised to realize that the memory of home wasn't quite as painful as it had once been.

"Well, if you really think we need it," Alistair said quietly as Zeva stood to leave.

She laughed, "Don't worry. I'll be right back and we can use the meat as an addition to your porridge."

Zeva turned and whistled to Nihlus, who came running immediately. She grabbed her bow and headed toward the forest when Duncan stepped into her path. "Morning, Duncan," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I am off to find some food that doesn't make me want to run from the campfire." She jerked her thumb in the direction of Alistair and his strange concoction.

Duncan looked nervously at her, "Would you like some company?"

"I have company, Commander," Zeva said flatly, looking down at the hound beside her. "Nihlus will be with me."

Zeva made to move past Duncan, but he grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "Please don't shut me out, Zeva. I need you," he said softly.

Her eyes filling with tears, Zeva met his gaze. "And I needed you, Duncan. Where did that get me? You pushed me away."

Zeva drew in a shaky breath and spoke carefully, "I understand your reasons. I really do. We both have duties to Ferelden. I just happen to think that we can fulfill those duties together easier than we could apart.

Maybe you feel we rushed into this too fast. I do not doubt my own affections; however, I think you need to take some time to decide just what your feelings are. I want to believe you need me, but if you think it will be that easy to get me to trust you again, to really open myself to you, you are greatly mistaken."

Zeva smiled weakly, "If you want this relationship to be truly real, you are going to have to prove that to me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to catch something to eat before Alistair poisons us all."

Zeva turned and headed into the forest, Nihlus close behind. Duncan turned and headed back into camp, relieved that he had been given another chance to win Zeva for his own. He just needed time.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva and her companions were in good spirits as they headed for Redcliffe. The tension between Duncan and Zeva had dissipated, and they walked along, sharing stories of their time apart. Nihlus had pulled Duncan into the Wilds following the battle at Ostagar and was discovered by a traveling band of Chasind headed to Lothering. There had been a healer amongst them, who had saved the Warden with his magic. The Chasind took Duncan to the village with them, and released him into the Revered Mother's care.

"I cannot believe that bastard is still tracking you," Duncan said, as he and Zeva discussed Howe's men. "Well, there is no way he will get anywhere near you. I promise you that, Zeva." Duncan said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him warmly and replied, "I appreciate that, Duncan. However, you and I both know that we will eventually meet him again. And when we do, I _WILL_ finish this!"

Duncan nodded and spoke softly, "And I will be there beside you. You will not fight this alone. I swear." Zeva felt her heart flip at his words and smiled gratefully.

Their conversation was interrupted by Alistair, who had silently moved to Zeva's side. He had been unusually quiet during their travels, and as the town of Redcliffe came into view, he approached Zeva and spoke gently. "Look. Can we talk for a moment?"

Zeva stopped and motioned for Duncan to move on. He looked between the two Wardens, and walked ahead, a frown creasing his brow.

Alistair looked down at his shuffling feet. "I need to tell you something I...uh... probably should have told you earlier."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Zeva said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I doubt it. I've never liked it, that's for sure." Alistair said, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, let's see.. how do I tell you this?"

He looked up and met Zeva's gaze "We are almost at Redcliffe. Did I tell you how I know Arl Eamon exactly?"

Zeva lifted her eyebrows and answered, a small smile on her face, "I hope this isn't something sordid."

Alistair looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "Uh, no, why would you think that? Wait! Don't answer that! Just let me finish."

He began speaking very quickly, as though he was afraid he would lose the nerve if he paused. "I'm a bastard. My mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle. And she died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the Chantry. The reason he did that was because.. well.. because my father was King Maric, which made Cailan my half brother, I suppose."

"Doesn't that make you the heir to the throne?" Zeva said quietly.

Alistair gasped, "_Makers Breath, I hope not!_ I don't think so. You don't think so, do you? I'm a _bastard_ and nobody even knows about me."

His voice grew quiet, and he looked at Zeva apologetically. "I would have told you, but.. it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule, and so they kept me secret. I never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know for as long as possible. I'm sorry."

Zeva reached out and took his hand in hers, smiling warmly at him. "I think I understand."

A blush crept up his neck and he grinned awkwardly. "Ah, good! I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it anyhow. Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, in spite of all the problems it caused with the king so soon after the war. He loved her a great deal.

Anyway, the new Arlessa resented the rumors that pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but they still existed. The Arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age 10. Just as well, the Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me."

Zeva felt her blood begin to boil. "What an awful thing to do to a child!" she spat. She knew Isolde Guerrin and had always found the woman to be annoyingly prudish. However, she never would have imagined her to be so cruel.

Shrugging, Alistair continued, "Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet.

I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious as being sent away, I tore it off and threw it against the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do."

Zeva tightened her grip on his hand, and moved closer to him. He smiled sadly and continued. "The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything. Eventually, he just stopped coming."

"Why keep it a secret now?" Zeva asked.

Alistair frowned slightly. "My blood has never been important to me. I've spent my whole life trying to forget about it and being told I would never sit on the throne. And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle and more importantly, very popular with the people. Though, if he's really as sick as we've heard. Oh, no, I don't want to think about that."

Releasing a deep breath, Alistair pulled his hand away slowly, looking deeply into Zeva's eyes. "So, there you have it. Now can we just move on and I'll pretend you still think I'm some _NOBODY_ who was lucky enough not to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens?"

"And what does that make me?" Zeva said, cocking her eyebrow.

His brown eyes softening, Alistair whispered before turning away and moving back to the party, "The reason why I said I was lucky."

_Well, isn't that interesting..._ thought Morrigan, who was listening intently a few feet away. _It seems our Warden Commander may have more to worry about than the Blight._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As the travelers prepared to cross the bridge into Redcliffe, a young man ran up to greet them. "I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?" he asked breathlessly.

Duncan moved forward. "What do you mean? Is there a problem?"

The young man looked panicked. "So, you.. you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"I've heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean" Duncan replied.

"We are under attack!" he cried. "Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone has been fighting... and dying. We've no army to defend us, no Arl and no King to send us help. So many are dead and those who are left are terrified they are next."

Alistair spoke up. "Hold on! What is this evil that is attacking you?"

The man took a steadying breath and spoke slower, "I..I..I don't rightly know., I am sorry. Nobody does."

"I should take you to Bann Teagan," he said. "He's all that is holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother? He is here?" Alistair asked quickly.

The soldier turned toward the village, addressing Alistair. "Yes, it's not far. If you'll come with me."

_Teagan_, Zeva thought wistfully,_ I haven't seen him in quite awhile. At least they have someone capable in charge._

Bann Teagan Guerrin had been one of her mother's highest choices for Zeva's husband, once Nate had left for the Free Marches. She had always liked the man, and she was very pleased to know he was safe. She glanced sidelong at Duncan. This could work to her advantage.

Morrigan noted the look on her friend's face and smiled mischievously. _My, my! Our little Grey Warden is more worldly than I realized_, she thought to herself.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Fear filled the air in Redcliffe Village. As they were led to the Chantry, Duncan and the party noticed the panicked expressions on so many faces. No one appeared to have slept in days. Zeva's heart broke at the looks of desperation that met her wherever she looked. Something had to be done for these people.

Zeva recognized Teagan as soon as she entered the Chantry. He was a striking man, with dark amber hair and bright green eyes. His smile was contagious, and Zeva had always loved spending time with him.

His usual mirth was absent today, however, and she was greatly saddened to see the look of fatigue covering his handsome features.

"It's Tomas, isn't it?" Bann Teagan said to their guide as the group approached him.

Teagan's eyes traveled over Duncan and Morrigan, who were at the front of the group, and spoke to Tomas, "And who are these people with you? They are obviously not simple travelers."

"No, Milord," the soldier said respectfully. "They have just arrived and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well, done, Tomas." he said, turning to the party, "Greetings friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl."

Alistair, spoke up from his place next to Zeva. "I remember you, Bann Teagan. Though the last time we met I was a lot younger and covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" Teagan said questioningly. His eyes opened in surprised as realization struck him, "Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

Alistair smiled sadly, "Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it."

"Indeed," Teagan said in disgust. "Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, among other things."

"You don't believe Loghain's lies?" Duncan queried.

Teagan glanced at the Warden Commander. "What? That he pulled his men in order to save them.? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hmmph - _hardly_. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the King. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man."

He smiled at Duncan. "So you are a Grey Warden as well?"

Alistair answered him. "I'm sorry, Bann Teagan. I should introduce my companions. This is my Warden Commander, Duncan, and Morrigan is the mage next to him. Next to her is Leliana, a Chantry Sister from Lothering and Sten, A Qunari soldier. And this," he said turning to Zeva," is our newest Warden..."

"Zeva!" Teagan exclaimed and brushed past Duncan to stand before the young woman. "Is it really you?"

Zeva smiled sweetly, "Yes, Teagan, it is I. I am so glad to see you are unharmed."

"_Maker!_" Teagan cried and pulled Zeva into his arms, holding her tightly. She heard a sharp gasp and looked over Teagan's shoulder to see Alistair staring at her, eyes wide open. She closed her eyes and melted into Teagan's arms, slowly rubbing her hand up his back.

Morrigan moved closer to Duncan, who was growing angrier by the second, and whispered, "Now that is a proper greeting, wouldn't you say? Much better than some I have seen of late." Duncan glared at her, then returned his attention to the embracing couple.

After a long moment, Teagan pulled back, arms still encircling her, and smiled warmly into her eyes. "I heard what happened at Highever, my dear. I am so very sorry."

"Thank you, Teagan." Zeva said softly. "I still have no idea what has happened to Fergus."

"Your brother is a fine soldier, as are you." he said gently. "I have no doubt he still lives. And you will be reunited eventually. Is it true that Howe was behind this?"

"Oh, Teagan," Zeva said, her voice shaking, "if only you knew the things that had happened! No, I wouldn't wish that on you. You have so many problems of your own. Yes, Howe is behind this, and he will pay with his life when I find him."

A loud cough pulled them back to reality. Duncan moved forward, placing himself directly before the pair. "We need to see your brother immediately, Bann Teagan. If you would be so kind as to direct us to him."

Zeva could see the rage flashing in his eyes and it thrilled her.

With a final longing look at Zeva, Teagan pulled away, facing the Warden Commander. "You're here to see my brother. Unfortunately that might be a problem."

Teagan drew in a deep breath and looked at Alistair. "Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts."

Duncan spoke, "Tomas said something about monsters?"

"Yes," Teagan said, "The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil... _things_ surged from the castle. We drove them back but many perished during the assault."

"What evil things are you talking about?" Zeva asked.

Teagan looked at her, revulsion wrinkling his brow. "Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh."

He shuddered and continued, "they hit again the next night. Each night they come in greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help."

He sighed deeply and turned back to Alistair. "I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends."

Zeva glanced at Duncan, who nodded emphatically. "Teagan," she said. "Of course we will stand with you. How could we ever allow this slaughter to continue?"

"Thank you, thank you," Teagan said, taking her hands in his. "This means more to me than you can guess."

He turned to the soldier. "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired, then return to your post."

Releasing Zeva's hands, Teagan turned to Duncan. "Now then, there is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the hill at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the upcoming battle."

"We will do what must be done," Duncan said, turning from Teagan.

As the party started to leave, Teagan grasped Zeva's arm, stopping her. "If I may, Milady, I would like a moment of your time."

"Of course," Zeva said. "Duncan, you can head into town without me. I will be but a moment."

"No, we will wait for you here," he said, glaring at the Bann. Teagan retuned the glare, unfazed.

Zeva turned back to Teagan. "What did you need, Teagan?"

"I fear for your safety, Zeva." Teagan said softly, so no one could overhear. "I hate that you have been pulled into my problems. Would you stay here at the Chantry with me tonight, protecting the villagers?"

Zeva smiled softly, "I cannot, Teagan. I have a duty as a Grey Warden and my companions need me. We will keep your village safe, I promise. Then we shall enter the castle and rescue Eamon, Isolde and Connor."

She turned away and returned to her comrades. Duncan moved aside to let her pass and gave Teagan one last angry look before leaving the Chantry.

Teagan looked after Zeva. _She is truly a remarkable woman,_ he thought. _But that Warden Commander - he seemed very possessive of her, didn't he?_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party spoke with Murdock, the mayor, outside the Chantry. He said the local blacksmith, Owen, had locked himself in the smithy and refused to aid the soldiers. Apparently his daughter, Valenna, was one of the Arlessa's maids and her father had not heard from her since the undead began attacking. In his grief, Owen had taken to drinking heavily and could not be persuaded to open the door.

There was a second issue the mayor requested be addressed. A local Dwarven merchant, Dwyn, refused to come out and help the infantry defend the village. Murdock felt that Dwyn's presence would give moral support to the fighting men, and asked that the companions speak with him.

Zeva turned to Duncan and cocked an eyebrow. "So, would you like the uncooperative dwarf or the drunken blacksmith?"

Duncan couldn't help but smile. "I think I'll take the dwarf. I am sure you could can charm your way into the smithy."

"Oh, charm is my specialty, you know." Zeva said sweetly. "Morrigan, Leli, come with me please. We can let the men take care of Dwyn." With a toss of her hair, Zeva headed toward Owen's home.

Duncan stood a moment, watching her swaying hips as she walked away, feeling himself harden. _Maker, she knows just what to do to me,_ he thought.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva had indeed convinced Owen to open the smithy door, and procured his aid in repairing the armor of the soldiers, promising she would look for his daughter in the castle while she was there.

Duncan and his group had been successful in recruiting Dwyn for the fight, as well; all it took was a little 'persuasion' on Sten's part. The Qunari was quite impressive, and Duncan was glad for his companionship.

Upon reuniting, the band had given their reports to Murdock and went looking for Ser Perth and the other Redcliffe knights. As they walked toward the windmill, they came across the local tavern.

Inside, they met a rather suspicious elf named Berwick. Zeva approached him and used her many charms to get him to admit that he had been hired by a representative of Rendon Howe's to watch over Redcliffe castle and report back any changes. He gave her a letter detailing his Howe's instructions.

"Damned lazy bastards!" Zeva exclaimed as they walked from the tavern. She had 'recruited' two more members for the militia, the tavern owner Lloyd and the spy, Berwick. Neither one had been happy about it, but Duncan was impressed with Zeva's ability to persuade others, both with smiles and threats. She made a wonderful Grey Warden.

After providing Ser Perth with symbols of Andraste from Sister Hannah and arranging for barrels of oil to be brought from the village shop to aid in defending the village, Duncan and the Wardens headed back to the Chantry to finalize their plans with Bann Teagan. The rest of the party stayed behind with the knights to prepare for the battle ahead.

As they headed back to the Chantry, Duncan said casually, "So, Zeva, have you known Bann Teagan long?"

Zeva hid her smile and answered, "Why, yes, actually. My father and Arl Eamon were friends for many years. I spent a lot of time in Redcliffe castle when I was a teenager."

"I see," Duncan added. "You two seem quite close."

Alistair agreed. "I had no idea you knew the Arl and his family so well."

"Truth be told," Zeva added. "Teagan was on the list my mother made of potential marital matches for me."

She heard Duncan' s low growl at this comment, but it was Alistair who spoke up. "Really? Was there an official arrangement?" His face, Zeva noticed, had gone quite red.

"No," she said quietly. "I am sure it would have come up eventually, but they died before any plans could be made."

Alistair put his hand on Zeva's arm. "I am so sorry, Zeva. I keep forgetting about what you have been through, and I open my mouth and swallow my boots all of the time."

Zeva laughed lightly. "Alistair, you have been so very kind to me through all of this. I don't think I could ever hold anything you said against you. I loved my parents, but they are gone. They would want me to keep living and seek vengeance for them. I shall do that."

They reached the Chantry door and Zeva stepped in first. Teagan greeted her warmly, taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Milady." Teagan said gently. "Ser Perth and Murdock have both sent word of the wonderful things you have done to aid us. I knew I could count on you."

"Yes, well," Duncan spoke sternly, "we should be getting back to the others, Zeva." His eyes met Teagan's and a challenging look passed between them. "We just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed, Bann Teagan."

"I think," Teagan said, and glanced at Zeva, "I have everything I could possibly need." He returned his gaze to Duncan. "Maker watch over you and thank you again for all of your help, Commander."

The three Grey Wardens wished Teagan well and headed from the Chantry.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The battle began shortly after sundown. Hordes of undead attacked the companions and the knights, attempting to reach the village. Morrigan and Leliana provided cover support with staff and bow, while the others took the fight to the creatures. Duncan and Zeva fought back to back, each wielding dual blades, their movements a perfect mirror of each other.

Wave after wave of the creatures came, slowed by the burning oil drums. Finally, as the last skeleton fell, a soldier came from the village proper.

"Help! The creatures are coming up from the lake! They are swarming the militia positioned at the Chantry! Come quickly!" the man yelled. Zeva, Duncan, Morrigan and Nihlus followed the soldier down the hill while the others stayed to protect the entrance to the village.

They were greeted by several more waves of respawned corpses, and Zeva could feel her strength waning. She fought on, though and it wasn't long before the last of the creatures fell to her blades. When they knew the battle was finally won, a collective shout of joy was heard around the village square.

Teagan came running from his place by the lake and grabbed Zeva, pulling her to him and holding her tightly. "Zeva, I can't believe you did it!" he cried happily. "You saved them all!"

"No," she said softly and gently pulled herself from his embrace. "This village defended itself. We merely aided. You have kept them alive until now, and you should be very proud."

Duncan came up behind her and said softly, "Zeva, we should get back to camp. We have a long day ahead and I think we could all use some rest, don't you?"

"I think it might be best if Zeva stayed here in the village tonight." Teagan spoke up, staring at Duncan angrily. " I won't have the rescuer of this village sleeping on the cold ground."

"Really?" Duncan asked, his voice rising slightly, "And just where_ would_ you have her sleep?"

Leliana stepped up and spoke quietly, "Now, gentlemen, there is no need to argue, is there? I think Zeva will be sleeping in my tent this evening. After all, she is wounded and Morrigan and I can look after her best, no? Now, come along, my dear. Morrigan needs to tend your wounds."

With that, the Sister pulled Zeva from between the two men and headed back to camp, Alistair looked confused as he walked alongside. "What did I miss?" he asked with a whine. "Oh, come on, Leli, no one ever tells me anything!"

Duncan turned to go and Teagan caught his arm. "I don't know what your game is, Warden, but know this. I have loved Zeva Cousland for many years and I have no intention of stepping aside for anyone."

"Really?" Duncan spat back. "Zeva is a Grey Warden now, and that means she stays with me. I think your odds of success are quite slim. And I intend to make sure it stays that way."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Captain Ferris trembled as he knocked on the door to Arl Howe's office. After witnessing what had happened to the last man to upset the Arl, he was not looking forward to delivering the Wardens' message.

"Come in," he heard Howe say and he entered the room, bowing to his master.

"Ah, Captain Ferris," Howe drawled from behind his desk. "I assume you have news for me? I did tell you not to come back until you had completed your mission."

"Yes, Ser," Captain Ferris said. "We made contact with Lady Cousland in the town of Lothering."

Howe jumped up from his seat. "You did! Where is she? You made sure she was unharmed, correct?"

"Yes, Ser, she was unharmed." Ferris said, his voice beginning to fail him. "However, there has been a... complication in bringing her home, I am afraid."

Howe's countenance darkened dangerously. "Complication? And what would that be exactly, Captain?"

Ferris could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. "Well, Arl Howe, there were several companions with Lady Cousland and they overwhelmed our men. She... got away, Ser."

Howe advanced on the man and threw him against the door. "Got away? How could you manage to lose one woman, Ferris? Are _all_ of my men idiots?"

"Also, Lady Cousland had a message for me to deliver to you, Ser," the captain said shakily.

"Really?" Howe asked, "and what was that message, Captain"

"S-she said she was c-coming for you, S-ser. And you would be s-sorry for what h-happened to her family." Ferris stuttered.

Howe came closer to the Captain. "The only thing I am sorry for," he said in a deadly voice, "is that I have such incompetent fools under my employ! Now _GET OUT_ before I decide I no longer have need of your services! And send Reginald in at once."

"Yes, Ser!" Ferris said and hurried from the room.

Reginald appeared immediately. "What can I do for you, Milord?" he asked

"Reginald, the Lady Cousland is alive!" Howe said happily.

"Ser, that is wonderful!" Reginald replied. "Am I to assume she will be arriving shortly?"

"Well, there has been a slight hitch in the plans." Howe began. "Apparently our men are fools who could not manage to bring her back to me. So it seems we will need to seek help elsewhere."

Reginald nodded, for he knew what would come next.

"Summon the Antivan immediately. Our friends, the Crows, have yet another job to do."


	11. Rivals

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Welcome and much love to my newest reader: FallingDarkAngel**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, cousland1982, **

**zevgirl, Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27: You cannot know how much you mean to me!**

**Most love to awesome friend and Beta Reader Lisa: I am truly blessed to know you!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Leliana opened the flap to her tent and ushered Zeva in. "Well, our little Grey Warden is really causing a stir in Redcliffe, no?" she teased.

"Oh, Leli," Zeva moaned as she lay down on the bedroll. "What am I going to do? On one hand, Duncan says that we cannot allow our feelings to interfere with our mission to save Ferelden from the Blight. Then, when someone else shows an interest in me, he gets all possessive. He can't have it both ways! It's not fair!"

Leliana sat down next to her and began removing Zeva's armor, examining her wounds. "I know, my dear. It is a difficult position you are in. It is quite obvious that Bann Teagan has feelings for you. Yet you have said your heart belongs to Duncan. Would it not be best, then, to let Teagan down easily now, before it goes further?"

"Bah!" came a voice from outside the tent. The flap opened and Morrigan stormed in. "Let me tell you what you are going to do!" she insisted. "You are going to have a wonderful time with Bann Teagan while we are here in Redcliffe. You have made no commitments to that idiot Warden Commander. If he cannot be bothered to speak his feelings openly, he is not worth your time."

Morrigan moved to the bedroll and shoved Leliana out of the way, bringing a grunt of protest from the bard. "Move over! 'Tis I who has the magical ability here, correct?" She sat down next to Zeva and began treating her injuries. Although Morrigan wasn't a healer, Flemeth had taught her some techniques.

"I think you are wrong, Morrigan!" Leliana protested. "Though there are some obstacles to overcome, it is obvious that Duncan and Zeva care for each other. In time, he will open up about his feelings, and they will be together, I just know it!"

Morrigan lowered her voice dangerously, "In time, you say? Better for Zeva to grow old or die in a battle waiting for some useless man to sweep her off he feet, than to grab what pleasure is available now? 'Tis amazing to me the lack of sense some women have!"

Zeva felt warmth flow through her body as Morrigan healed her cuts. She sighed contentedly and smiled at the mage. "Thank you, Morrigan. That feels marvelous!" she said gratefully.

Morrigan nodded her head and replied, "You are welcome. Now, get some sleep. We have a big battle ahead tomorrow, I have no doubt, and we need our _true_ leader at her best."

The mage stood and headed for the tent's exit. Before opening the flap, she turned back and looked at Zeva seriously. "Do not be a fool, Zeva. Love is fleeting and useless in the grand scheme of things. Pleasure is far more valuable, as it lasts longer." That said, she turned and walked into the night.

"You don't have to decide anything now, dearest." Leliana said as she crawled beneath the sheets and curled up next to Zeva. "When and if the time comes, you will know what to do."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan arrived at camp, his blood racing in his veins. _'Damn that bastard, Teagan!'_ he thought angrily. He had seen the look on Zeva's face as Teagan had fawned over her. She had been flattered, it was obvious, but she also seemed reserved with the Bann. It was likely that the interest only ran in one direction, then.

_Good! _he thought smugly. He would just have to make sure that he kept her away from Teagan for the rest of their time in Redcliffe. For now, he needed to concentrate on the mission at hand. He prayed that the Arl could be saved when they reached the castle in the morning.

Duncan moved to the campfire, and sat down next to Alistair. "Did Morrigan tend to Zeva's wounds?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, Morrigan went into Leli's tent and came out a short time later. When I asked as to Zeva's condition, she gave me her usual grunting response, saying that Zeva would be prepared for battle in the morning. Then she walked to her tent, mumbling something about 'fool Warden Commander'. She really doesn't like you much, does she?" Alistair said, a grin on his face.

"No, I think not," Duncan admitted. "She does, however, seem quite attached to Zeva, and we may both wish to keep an eye on that."

"You think Flemeth sent her with Zeva and I for a reason? Something nefarious, perhaps?" Alistair queried.

Duncan rubbed his chin, pondering everything that had transpired since Zeva and Alistair had reunited with him. "It is quite possible. I would not wish to see harm come to either of you, so we need to be on our guard around the witch," he replied.

"Certainly," Alistair said seriously. "Now, you should get some sleep, Duncan. Sten and I have this watch and we will be waking Leliana and Morrigan next."

"Alright," Duncan said and rose, heading to his tent. "Goodnight, Alistair."

"Goodnight, Duncan. And don't worry - I won't let anything happen to Zeva." Duncan looked back and saw the wistful look on Alistair's face.

_Oh, Maker!_ he thought as he entered his tent. _If Alistair has feelings for Zeva, what will happen when he finds out about the two of us?_ He would have to speak to Zeva soon, so she could stop the infatuation before it grew deeper.

Sleep came quickly, and with it thoughts of beautiful blue eyes staring into his, love burning in their depths...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The next morning, fully healed and rested, the party arrived in Redcliffe Village and headed for the Chantry. They were met there by a representative from the Blackstone Irregulars. Zeva had spoken with a member of their order inside the tavern in Lothering, and had agreed to help them perform several tasks for coin. She obtained the new requests from the Order's chest and looked over the Chantry board, selecting several more missions which would provide them with money for provisions.

Zeva found Murdock in the Chantry, laying out plans with several members of the Militia for repairing the buildings in the village. He turned and smiled at her as she approached. "Bann Teagan said to tell you he would be waiting for you at the windmill overlooking the castle."

"Thank you," Zeva said and turned to go.

"Wait, miss," Murdock said from behind her.

Zeva turned back and looked at him quizzically. "Yes?"

"I, well, I owe you an apology." Murdock explained. "I wasn't the most polite to you when you first arrived. I really didn't think we could count on outsiders to help us with those monsters, Grey Warden or no. But you proved me wrong. My men all survived thanks to you and your friends, and I just wanted to say thank you." His face blushed red as he spoke.

"You are most welcome, Murdock. I am glad we could be of assistance," Zeva said and walked away, smiling widely.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan stood silently on the cliff near the windmill, overlooking the castle. He spoke softly as Zeva came up behind him.

"It looks so peaceful from here," he said and turned to meet her gaze. She could see the sadness and fear in his eyes and she reached out and grasped his hand.

"We will save them, Teagan. I just know it," she said, and smiled warmly.

"Thank you. Now, I had a plan to enter the castle once the danger in the village had been dealt with," Teagan began. "there is a secret passage into the castle, here in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"Wait," Duncan spoke up angrily. "You mean you had a way for us to get into the castle and you withheld the information? What were you thinking?"

Teagan glared at Duncan. "The village needed your help and I knew if you were aware of the passage you would enter it immediately. I do not think the town could have survived without your help last night."

"Maybe if we had gone in yesterday, we could have stopped the attack altogether before it started!" Duncan responded furiously.

"Enough!" Zeva yelled and both men turned to look at her, shock evident on their faces. "I have had about enough of whatever competition you two seem to be engaging in! What happened yesterday is past, and as you are _SO FOND_ of reminding me, Duncan, our duty is to the mission before us!"

Duncan cringed, hearing his own words used against him, knowing the meaning behind her statement. She was right, however. He took a deep breath, calming himself, and turned back to Teagan.

"Zeva is correct, Bann Teagan," Duncan said contritely, "I know we are all under a lot of pressure. Please tell us about the passage into the castle."

Teagan looked at Zeva and blanched at the anger in her eyes. "Yes, well, there is a tunnel in the windmill which connects Redcliffe Village to the castle. The door is opened using the Guerrin signet ring. We need to... _By the Maker!_" Teagan said and looked past the group.

Approaching the cliff, at a run, was Lady Isolde of Redcliffe. Zeva recognized her right away. She had spent much of her teenage years at Redcliffe Castle and knew the Arlessa well, though she had no love for the woman; especially now, after hearing how she had treated Alistair.

Isolde ran to Teagan and spoke in her thick Orlesian accent, "Teagan, thank the Maker you yet live."

Teagan stammered, "Isolde...you're alive... how did you... what has happened?"

"I do not have much time to explain", Isolde began. "I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the fighting was over. And I must return quickly. And I... need you to return with me, Teagan, alone."

"Maybe we should all go to the castle," Zeva said, interrupting the pair.

Isolde turned, a haughty look on her face. "What? Who is this..." she began, before recognizing the Warden. "Zeva, is that you? Why are you here?"

Alistair spoke up nervously, "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair, of all the... why are you here?" Isolde began in a superior tone, when Zeva walked to her and pointed a finger in the Arlessa's face, making her back up a step.

"Don't you _DARE_ act self-righteous and high minded around him, Isolde! For your information, Alistair is a Grey Warden and he has just saved your entire village; something which you seem to care nothing about! " Zeva spat, eyes glittering murderously.

"Zeva is correct, Isolde." Teagan said softly, moving closer to the two women. "If it had not been for Alistair and his companions, the village would be lost and I would be dead."

Isolde, looking sufficiently frightened, backed up a few paces and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "I am so very sorry, Zeva. I did not mean to seem ungrateful. It is just that so many horrible things are happening at the castle and I don't know what to do."

"Arlessa, we only wish to help," Duncan said calmly, placing his hand on Zeva's shoulder and pulling her gently away from Isolde. Zeva shook his hand from her shoulder roughly and walked back to stand with Alistair, who was staring at her, eyes wide and mouth open, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Duncan groaned inwardly at Zeva's anger toward him, but kept his eyes on Isolde. "I am Duncan, Warden-Commander of Ferelden," he said. "Believe me when I tell you we did not know anyone was alive in the castle. We want to help, but we must know what is going on."

"Of course, Commander," Isolde said quietly, and turned to Teagan. "A great evil has taken over the castle, Teagan. The dead awaken and roam the castle, eating the flesh of the living. The mage responsible has been caught and imprisoned, but the attacks continue. And Connor," she said, desperation creeping into her voice, "I think he may be going mad. We have been kept alive so far, but he refuses to leave the castle.

You must come back with me, Teagan! You are his uncle! You can get through to him. Please, I beg you!"

Zeva spoke up, " tell me about this mage, Isolde."

Isolde shifted her feet and looked at the ground. _She is hiding something_, Zeva thought suspiciously.

"He is... an infiltrator, I think. He was hired as a member of the castle staff. He was caught poisoning Eamon and thrown in the dungeon. Shortly after his arrest, the monsters began attacking the castle. I have been unable to get him to remove the curse placed upon us", she added, her voice cracking.

Morrigan spoke from behind them, "Do you think 'tis a demon which has invaded the castle?"

"Demon!" Isolde cried. "Maker help us all! Please Teagan, come back with me now. I know you could order your men to follow me when I return to the castle, but I beg you not to. I was only allowed to leave because I begged. I said Connor needed his uncle. But I must return soon."

Teagan sighed and looked at his sister-in-law. "I will return with you Isolde." He smiled at Zeva, whose eyes were wide with worry. "I must speak with the Grey Wardens alone before I go, however. Please wait for me at the castle gates."

"Of course," Isolde said and hurried away from the group.

"Are you insane?" Zeva said angrily to Teagan, moving to his side and grasping his arms. "You know this is a trap!"

Teagan smiled warmly down at the Warden. "I know it is, Zeva, but this is my family. You know yourself how important that is." He slowly ran his thumb down the side of her face, bringing his lips to her forehead and kissing her lightly. Morrigan smiled wickedly as she saw Duncan clench his fists, his fingernails digging painfully into his palms.

"Alright, but if you are going in with Isolde, we will be coming in through the tunnels," Zeva said, a look of determination on her face.

"As you wish, Milady," Teagan said, smiling softly. "I knew you would insist." He pulled back from her and addressed the group.

"I have no illusions of being able to handle this creature alone, but you have proven to be most formidable, Zeva. I know you can succeed where I would not." He handed his signet ring to her. "You will need this ring to open the door."

He looked at Duncan sternly and announced, "Eamon is your top priority. If the worst should occur, just get him out of the castle. Myself, Isolde, everyone else - we are expendable. Can I rely on you for that?"

Duncan nodded and opened his mouth to respond, when Zeva interrupted, "_NO!_ I will rescue you all, I promise!"

"You truly are the strongest woman I have ever met, my dear. When all this is done.." Teagan's eyes glowed and he paused, "just be careful, Zeva."

With that he turned and walked away.

Zeva watched him go, then turned to her fellows and said, a determined gleam in her eyes, "Let's get moving. I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I," Duncan said quietly, and followed Zeva into the windmill. "As do I."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The adventurers followed the tunnel into the castle's dungeons. Alistair opened a doorway into a dimly lit hallway and drew his sword and shield. At the end of the hallway were several skeletal soldiers, attempting to reach someone inside a cage on the wall. The prisoner was crying out in pain, as the undead stabbed through the bars with short daggers.

Alistair hurried through the door, followed closely by Duncan, Sten and Zeva. Nihlus charged ahead of the group and launched himself onto one of the undead, knocking him to the ground and ripping at his throat. Leliana and Morrigan brought up the rear. Sten and Alistair attacked the two lead skeletons, while Duncan and Zeva moved past them to engage the final two.

When the last of the undead lay destroyed, Zeva looked around at her companions. All were uninjured. She walked toward the cell where she had first seen the skeletons, and a voice called from inside it

"Hello. Is there someone out there?" a male voice called.

Zeva stopped before the cell and took stock of the prisoner inside. He appeared to be a mage, tall with close cropped black hair and dark blue eyes.

The man looked at Zeva with surprise and spoke cautiously. "You don't look like one of the Arlessa's guards. Who are you?"

"My name is Zeva Cousland and I am a Grey Warden. You must be the mage who poisoned Arl Eamon." Zeva spoke calmly.

"Um... well...yes, I am, actually. My name is Jowan and I am a mage from the Circle Tower. Look, I admit I poisoned the Arl, but I did it on the orders of Teyrn Loghain!" the mage exclaimed.

"Loghain?" Zeva asked. "He arranged for you to assassinate Arl Eamon?"

"Yes, Milady." Jowan said. "Although I am not responsible for anything else that has happened here! I was already imprisoned when the attacks began."

"_Right_," Alistair drawled, "and we are supposed to take the word of an assassin?"

"I swear!" Jowan cried. "Lady Isolde hired me to tutor her son, Connor, as he was beginning to show signs of magical abilities. She had no idea that Loghain planned on killing Arl Eamon."

Duncan moved forward. "Wait! Connor was showing signs of magic? Could he be responsible for what happened here?"

"Possibly," Jowan said. "I had that idea, myself. He doesn't know enough to cast powerful spells, but he may have inadvertently torn the veil to the Fade. That would explain the reason for the undead attacks."

"Did Eamon have any idea of Connor's abilities?" Zeva asked.

Jowan shook his head and replied, "No. None at all. She said that if he knew, he would do the right thing and send the boy to the Circle Tower for study. She refused to give up her son."

_That stupid bitch!_ Zeva thought. _This was all her fault! Maker, when I get my hands around her throat..._

As though he could read her thoughts, Duncan stepped next to Zeva and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Isolde will answer for what she has done here, Zeva; but first we must ensure the lives of Connor and Eamon."

She nodded and turned back to the mage. "Alright, I am going to release you from this cage and you are damned well going to help me fix this mess you have helped to make!"

"If it is all the same to you, I think I shall just wait here," Jowan said timidly.

"Maker, you truly are a coward, aren't you?" Zeva asked angrily. "Fine. Stay in your cage. But know this, mage, if anything happens to Connor or Teagan because of your crimes, I will see to your execution personally!" With that, Zeva turned and stormed off, the rest of the party close behind.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The group fought their way through the castle, encountering more undead and several lesser demons. They located Owen's daughter, Valena, in a storage closet, frightened but unharmed, and Zeva told her how to escape through the tunnels.

Finally, they reached the courtyard of the castle. Ser Perth and his men were stationed outside the main gate, awaiting someone to let them in. Leliana and Morrigan headed for the gate while Sten, Duncan, Alistair and Zeva headed for the front door of the castle.

Suddenly, they saw a looming figure in the distance. _What in the Maker's name?_ Zeva thought, a moment before she was violently pulled toward the creature. She landed with a loud crash to the ground and lay on her back, unmoving.

"Zeva!" Alistair yelled and ran after her, followed closely by Duncan and Sten. Morrigan and Leliana turned from the gate and began attacking the creature from a distance.

Alistair was the first to reach Zeva and he grabbed her arms, pulling her quickly to safety. Duncan, Sten and Nihlus attacked the Revenant, raining blows upon it until it was finally defeated.

There were still skeletal archers to defeat, and the team turned their attention quickly to their remaining opponents. Once the last monster fell, Duncan turned quickly to where Zeva lay and saw Alistair cradling her in his arms. He ran to their side, and knelt down next to them. "Morrigan! Get over here!" he called desperately.

The mage rushed to Zeva's side and began running her hands over her, looking for injuries. After a moment, she looked up. "'Tis nothing serious. The Revenant hit her with a powerful spell, and the fall knocked the wind out of her. Give her a moment and she will come around. She placed Rejuvenation on Zeva and after a few moments, the Warden's eyes opened.

"Maker's Breath," Zeva moaned, and struggled to sit up. Alistair helped her and she looked around groggily. "So, guess I missed that battle, huh?" she said, smiling weakly.

Alistair laughed, "well, I know you only did it so you could get a nap. That's so not fair to the rest of us."

"That's me," Zeva said, "always looking for the easy way out. That's why I chose the Wardens, right?"

Duncan and Alistair both chuckled at this. Duncan stood and offered Zeva his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. For just an instant he was holding her and he felt as though his heart would burst. Then she pulled away, blushing slightly and helped Alistair up.

Leliana opened the main gate to let in the Redcliffe Knights. Together with Ser Perth and his men, the party opened the front door of the Redcliffe Castle and entered the main hall.

They were completely unprepared for what they would find...


	12. Nightmares and Other Dreams

_**** Warning: This Chapter Contains Explicit Sexual Material****_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Welcome and much love to my newest reader: elvenlover - You WILL be joining that "We Hate Howe Club" - PROMISE!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, cousland1982, **

**zevgirl, Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27: _This chapter is dedicated to all of you!_**

**Most love to awesome friend and Beta Reader Lisa: Thank you for sticking with me through another LONG chapter!**

**Bioware owns all! **

The scene was out of a bizarre nightmare. Isolde and Connor stood in front of the main fireplace, and Teagan was performing acrobatics, ending in a flourish that made Connor laugh and clap his hands. Isolde looked defeated, her head bowed, and Connor looked 'unnatural', dark circles under his eyes and his skin a sickly white.

Zeva and her group walked slowly toward the family, as Teagan moved to sit at Connor's feet.

Connor looked at the party and spoke, in an inhuman voice. "So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, mother?"

"Yes, Connor," Isolde said quietly.

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" the demon continued, staring at Zeva.

"Yes," was all Isolde would say.

"And now it's staring at me. What is it, mother? I can't see it well enough," the Connor creature continued.

Isolde's voice was barely above a whisper. "This is a woman, Connor, just as I am."

"You lie!" Connor yelled. "This woman is nothing at all like you. Why, just look at her. Half your age and pretty, too. I'm surprised you don't order her executed in a fit of jealousy."

Turning to the party, Isolde pleaded, "Zeva, please don't hurt my son. He is not responsible for what he does. Connor did not mean to do this. It was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all this. He summoned this demon. Connor was just trying to help his father."

"I have no intention of hurting a child," Zeva stated.

"Well,_ woman_, you have ruined my fun by saving that stupid village," Connor said, "and I think you owe me some entertainment! I shall have my fun!" With that, the demon child ran from the room and Teagan and the Redcliffe soldiers attacked the party.

"I'll deal with Teagan!" Zeva yelled and met his assault with one of her own, parrying each of his blows and slowly backing him toward the corner of the room. He was an able fighter, but no match for her, and she easily found a weakness in his attack. As he lunged forward for another strike, she pushed his blade aside with her dagger and struck him hard in the left temple, knocking him unconscious. She then moved to help her comrades deal with the rest of the foes.

As the last of the Redcliffe soldiers fell, Teagan groaned from his place on the floor. Zeva turned to see Isolde rushing to his side and she saw red. She came up behind the Arlessa, who was bending to help Teagan up and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up and spinning Isolde around to face her.

_"You rotten, selfish __**BITCH**__! Get your filthy hands away from him!_" Zeva screamed and slammed her fist into Isolde's nose, sending her flying to the floor. The room fell silent, except for the muffled cries coming from the Arlessa.

Zeva kneeled next to Teagan and pulled his head into her lap. "Teagan, are you alright?"

Teagan moaned and tried to sit up. "Yes, I am... myself again, thanks to you," he said and smiled up at her.

Zeva stood and pulled him up, helping to steady him with her arms.

Morrigan chucked softly and said quietly, "My, that is a sight, is it not? Our good Warden can be quite protective of those she cares for. I would think she deserves the same, wouldn't you say, Commander?"

Duncan stared at the scene before him, temporarily frozen in fear. _If she kisses him,_ he thought, _I think I may kill him._

Zeva pulled back from Teagan, and signaled for the rest of the group to join them. "Isolde, stand up and come over here. _NOW!_"

Isolde stood and slowly approached Zeva, her nose swelling where it had been broken. She opened her mouth to speak and Zeva shook her head. "No, first you will listen. All of this nightmare has been perpetrated by you. Jowan may have poisoned Eamon, but he was only in this castle because you felt it necessary to lie to your husband about Connor's magical abilities.

I am not saying that Jowan will not pay for his crimes. Should Teagan wish it, I will kill him myself this very minute. However, I believe Eamon should have the final word on his fate once he recovers.

Now, as to Connor, we need to come up with a solution to this problem. I could kill the child, as he has become an abomination, and yet I have no desire to cause further pain to this family. So, I suggest we drag that mage up from the dungeons and see if he has any suggestions."

She looked at Teagan, who was staring at her adoringly. "What say you, Teagan? Shall we bring Jowan up for questioning?"

"I will go and get him," Teagan said wearily, "but if he resists, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Zeva nodded and turned to Sten, "Sten, please accompany Bann Teagan to the dungeon. If there are any problems with the mage, see to it at once."

"Yes, Warden," Sten said and left the hall with Teagan.

"Morrigan, would you please be so kind as to set Isolde's nose?" When the witch moved to protest, Zeva smiled at her. "No, you need not heal it. Simply set it. I think Isolde should have a small taste of the pain and discomfort she has caused the people of Redcliffe.

And, Isolde," Zeva leaned closely to the Arlessa and whispered to her, "if one more innocent dies because of your ignorance and deceit, I will make sure a broken nose is the least of your worries. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Zeva," Isolde said quietly.

"Good," Zeva snapped, as Sten and Teagan returned with Jowan.

After questioning the mage, it was determined that there was a way to save Connor from the demon. A mage would have to enter the Fade and face the demon possessing Connor directly.

Jowan said that the ritual would require a great amount of lyrium and several mages to complete; but as he was a Blood Mage, he could undertake the ritual using the life-force of another person.

Isolde immediately offered to be the sacrifice, but Zeva refused the idea. Blood Magic was not the answer.

Duncan then suggested that they travel to the Circle of Magi to enlist the mages' aid. After all, one of the treaties was for the Circle, and the trip would only take a few days. It was agreed that Sten and Alistair would stay behind to help Jowan guard Connor and the others would set out the following morning.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Jowan was sent upstairs with several of the Redcliffe Knights to keep an eye on Connor. The child had retreated to his room and appeared to be in some form of trance on his bed. Jowan assured Zeva that there were spells he could cast on the boy that would keep him docile, at least for a few days.

Teagan suggested that the party stay in the guest wing of the castle. The undead had not invaded there, and it should be safe for them. Furthermore, it would leave them close to the main hall in case any further attacks came from Connor.

After having dinner and cleaning her armor, Zeva began patrolling the halls of the castle, looking for any missed undead. She found a locket in a drawer in Eamon's study, closely resembling the one Alistair said he had destroyed when he was sent to the Chantry. _Alistair will want to see this,_ she thought, and pocketed the necklace, planning to give it to her fellow Grey Warden the following morning.

She strolled down the hallway, intending to return to her room, when she heard hushed voices coming from the Great Hall. She approached the room cautiously, her knives drawn. She could tell one of the voices was Isolde's, but the other... _Maker, was that Duncan?_

Zeva crept closer and stood just outside the door, where she would remain unseen.

"She is completely out of control!" Isolde said excitedly. "Look at my face! She broke my nose! Is this what you teach your Grey Wardens to do?"

Duncan replied in a calm tone. "Lady Isolde, Zeva was very upset from having fought Bann Teagan. She did not wish to endanger his life, and the thought that she had caused him harm made her irrational."

_IRRATIONAL!_ Zeva thought, her blood boiling. _How dare he give that selfish bitch excuses for her!_

"Thank you for your kind words, Warden Commander," Isolde said softly, her voice breaking slightly. "Your concern for my family is touching. This situation has been very difficult for me. It has been so very lonely."

_Wait! I recognize that tone! That was the tone that Isolde always used when flirting with the noblemen at the Landsmeet. Was she trying to seduce Duncan?_ Zeva fumed. _I will kill her with my bare hands._

Zeva turned the corner and saw Isolde throw herself onto Duncan and begin crying on his chest. The Warden Commander hesitated a moment and then placed his arms carefully around Isolde, patting her back to calm her.

_What do I do?_ Zeva thought, her heart racing. _Do I interrupt or just walk away?_ She watched the scene in shocked silence. _After everything they had been through, would Duncan really fall for this shameless, self-centered harlot?_

She turned slowly to leave the room and heard Duncan's voice behind her, "Zeva?"

She paused for only a moment, body shaking, her eyes filling with tears. Then she straightened her shoulders and walked from the room, refusing to look back.

She was already in the courtyard before she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and hold her in place.

Duncan slowly turned her to face him and saw the tears begin to flow down her face. "Zeva," he began, "whatever you think you may have seen in the Great Hall, it was nothing intimate, I swear to you."

She pushed him away and wiped the tears from her eyes angrily. "You know what, Duncan, it doesn't really matter anymore what was happening in that room."

He felt his heart constrict painfully, and he stared at her, his mouth falling open. "Zeva, what are you saying?"

She clenched her fists at her sides, feeling the anger begin to rise. "What I am saying, Duncan, is that I heard your little conversation with Isolde. I heard you call my actions irrational," she spat at him.

"How dare you even begin to speak for me?" Zeva yelled. "And to that murdering bitch, of all people. Because of that woman, untold numbers of villagers are dead! She could have caused the deaths of our companions! She may yet bring about the death of her husband and son. And you would defend _me_ to _her!_"

"Zeva," Duncan said calmly, trying his best to appease her and get her to listen to him, "I agree with you that Isolde has caused these problems and she will be the one to ultimately pay for it. I personally guarantee to tell Eamon what has occurred when and if we are able to save him. However, that does not make it acceptable for a Grey Warden to strike a noblewoman. There are times when you have to keep control of your emotions."

"Maker, not this crap again!" Zeva cried and began to pace before him. "I have heard all of this too many times from you, Duncan. I grow very weary of being told when I can feel and when I can't! Especially from you - who can't seem to control your anger whenever any man, anywhere looks at me in some way you don't approve of!

It must be wonderful being you! To be in control of everything, all of the time. To never need to really feel anything deeply, because you can always hide behind your 'duty' as a Grey Warden. You know, when I first saw you, I was sure that you were the type of man who would do anything to have what he wanted. Now I don't think I even know who you are."

"Zeva, please, listen to me.." Duncan began, but she cut him off.

"No, you know what? I am done listening to you. I was sure of my feelings for you, and that wasn't good enough. And I will no longer be dangled on some line while the Great Warden Commander decides to be a man. I think it's high time I made some decisions of my own. Goodnight Duncan. You had best get some sleep as tomorrow will be a long day."

Zeva turned and walked away. Duncan started after her, "Zeva.." he said, his heart breaking.

"Do not follow me, Duncan. I need to think," Zeva said over her shoulder, never looking back.

From her balcony on the second floor overlooking the courtyard, Morrigan watched and smiled. _Now to find Bann Teagan,_ she thought, a wicked gleam in her eye.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

There was a pond on the Redcliffe Castle grounds known only to the Guerrins. Zeva was privy to its location from her teenagers years spent with the members of the family. It had been her favorite hiding spot when she needed time alone. It had clear blue water and the most beautiful rock formations along the bank, some large enough to lie upon. It backed up to a tall cliff, and a waterfall flowed endlessly into its depths.

As teenagers, she, Fergus and Teagan had go there to swim and bask in the sun, away from the prying eyes of the castle staff. Those days had been some of the happiest that Zeva had known, aside from her time with Nate.

Now she returned to her hiding place, needing some distance to clear her mind. She was bone tired, from crying and fighting and feeling too much. She needed some peace, somewhere she could just let go and feel free again. So she carefully approached the lake and began removing her armor.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Morrigan moved silently through the castle, looking for Teagan. He had said he had work to do, and she assumed he would be patrolling the families quarters.

She had witnessed the exchange between Zeva and Duncan and had felt a strange sense of pride. She had felt a kinship to the Warden almost as soon as they had met. Zeva was so much like herself, so full of fire and strength, with a lust for life. Morrigan could respect that.

Her only flaw was her affection for that controlling Warden Commander, Duncan. Morrigan had taken an instant dislike to the man, for the way he had treated the Warden at their reunion. No true man should behave that way with the woman he supposedly loves.

She was hardly surprised, though. Most men had less than a phial full of brains in their entire head. And none knew how to appreciate a strong female. But, even with all their flaws, men did have their uses...

She found Bann Teagan in his brother's study. He was sitting at the desk, working on the castle's books. She approached him and he looked up, smiling as he saw her.

"Morrigan, right? May I help you with something?" Teagan said cordially.

"'Tis not I who needs help, Bann Teagan, but Zeva," Morrigan replied.

Teagan rose from the desk quickly. "Zeva? Where is she? Is she alright?" he said, panic in his voice.

"She is physically uninjured, if that is your question. Her life is in no danger. Her heart, however..." Morrigan let the last of the statement drop away.

Teagan cocked an eyebrow, and sat back down in his chair. "Maybe you should explain what you mean, Miss," he said.

Morrigan sat in the chair opposite and told him everything she had witnessed since the Warden Commander and Zeva had been reunited. She could see the pain in his eyes as he realized Zeva's feelings for Duncan; however, pain quickly changed to anger as she recounted the details of their fight earlier that evening.

"Idiot!" Teagan spoke furiously. "To have such a woman as Zeva and then turn your back on her! If I were in his place..." he began, then stopped, remembering he was not alone.

"That would be my point, Teagan," Morrigan said emphatically. "The Warden Commander is clearly unworthy of Zeva's affections. You, however, have proven to be a true and loyal friend, and possibly much more. Zeva needs someone who will put her above all else. And, that, I believe, is you."

She saw the flash of joy in his eyes, before he regained control of his emotions. "Why exactly are you telling me all of this? Is there something you hope to gain from it?" he said suspiciously.

Morrigan smiled coldly. "I have nothing to gain but my own life. You see, the battle ahead will be long and arduous; of that I have no doubt. Our best hope of survival is Zeva. Duncan may be the Warden Commander, but 'tis Zeva who our companions seem to follow. She alone has the strength to reunite the lands against this Blight.

She cannot do this, however, if her feelings are in constant turmoil. She needs someone who can stand by her, whose affections she can rely on. I believe that to be you. Perhaps I was wrong, however," Morrigan said and rose to leave.

"No!" Teagan said quickly, "Don't go. You are right in your assumptions. I have loved Zeva since I first saw her at her father's estate and I had hopes that she would accept me as her husband. Regardless of what the future may hold, I do not wish to see her hurt. Tell me where she is and I will go to her."

Morrigan smiled and replied, "Well, that is the problem, Teagan. After her altercation with Duncan, she headed into the woods next to the estate. I have no idea where she may have gone."

Teagan rose from his chair and grinned broadly. "If she has gone into the woods, I know exactly where to find her. Thank you, Morrigan. I won't forget this."

Morrigan smiled and replied simply, "'Twas my pleasure, Bann Teagan, I assure you." With that, the mage left the study, humming softly to herself.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan left the castle and headed into the woods, his thoughts a blur. _She had chosen the Warden Commander! Damn him to the Black City!_

This wasn't the first time Teagan had been passed over by Zeva. He had been aware that her first choice of husband had been Howe's son, Nathaniel. He had seen the two of them together many times, and knew how they felt for each other.

Then Nate had suddenly left for the Free Marches and Teagan had seen his opportunity to win her affections. Eamon and Bryce were close friends, and Zeva spent much of her time in Redcliffe. They had slowly grown closer and he had been sure she would accept him when he next spoke to her father.

Teagan had been devastated at the news of the attack on Highever. No one knew if any of the family had survived, and Teagan had sent several men to look for news of Zeva. When they didn't return, he feared the worse.

Now she was back, but she still wasn't his. She wanted Duncan. Well, he would be damned if he would step aside this time - not without a fight.

He entered the clearing next to the lake and froze. Before him was a sight which stopped his heart.

She was standing beneath the waterfall, letting the water run over her perfect body. He stared in wonder at the rivulets that ran down from her wondrous full breasts to the patch of moistened hair covering her sex.

She was running her hands through her hair, eyes closed. He felt himself stiffen as he never had before when she moved her hands down her over her breasts and cupped them tightly, pinching her nipples between her fingers. One hand moved lower, fingers entering her folds and moving purposefully. After several minutes, she threw her head back and cried out. He stood there, eyes open wide, mouth ajar. _Maker_, he thought, blood stirring lazily in his veins, _surely there was no more magnificent creature anywhere in the world._

His gaze moved to her face and he found himself staring into her eyes, her expression one of pure surprise. _What to do now?_ he wondered in terror. _Should I leave? What must she think of me, a perverted lecher watching a woman while she pleasures herself._

Before he could decide his next move, her expression changed. A coy smile spread across her lips and she dove into the water, slowly swimming towards him. He moved to the edge of the lake and looked down as she approached the shore. She surfaced at his feet and smiled up at him.

"Naughty, naughty boy aren't we, Teagan? Observing me in a most intimate situation without my knowledge. Whatever shall I do with you?" she said, her voice dripping with desire.

"Zeva...I am so sorry. That was completely inappropriate of me. I..." Teagan began, and Zeva laughed heartily, breaking his concentration.

"Teagan, really, no need to apologize. I am not angry. In fact," she said, glancing up at his breeches, "I find it very arousing. However, I seem to be at quite the disadvantage. You are fully clothed, while I am not. I think the only way for me to forgive your transgressions would be for you to join me."

Teagan stared down at her in shock. _Was she really inviting him to join her?_ Before he could respond, she giggled and began swimming toward the waterfall on her back, breasts rising above the water.

She stopped halfway to her destination and called, "you had best hurry, Teagan. You know I am more than capable of starting without you."

Without another word, Teagan pulled off his clothes and dove in after her, laughing joyously.

By the time he reached the cave behind the waterfall, Zeva had already climbed out and was lying on the ground on her side, waiting for him. They had discovered this cave as teens, and Zeva, Teagan and Fergus had furnished it for their own comfort. Bed rolls were strewn about the floor, as well as clean shirts, towels and blankets. Teagan hadn't been back here in quite some time, and as he walked in he was flooded with memories of the wonderful times they had spent here.

He approached Zeva and lay down on the ground at her side, his eyes roaming over her voluptuous curves. He was almost afraid to touch her for fear she would disappear. He had dreamed of this moment so many times, and he could barely believe it was real.

"Teagan.." Zeva whispered as she reached out and pulled him to her, her lips brushing his.

At his first contact with her skin, he felt the blood begin to rush through his body and he grabbed her to him, furiously kissing her, thrusting his tongue between her lips, groaning loudly.

He rolled her onto her back and brought his full weight upon her, parting her legs and settling between them.

Zeva returned his passion with her own, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, biting a trail along his neck and following up with soft licks. She wanted this so badly. She was desperate to feel wanted and loved, if only for one night.

Teagan growled into her hair and pulled his face back, looking down at her. She was panting heavily and he could feel the heat streaming off her body. "Such impatience, Milady," he said lustily. "I think we need to slow down a bit, don't you? I have been waiting for this moment forever and I intend on making it last as long as possible."

He bent down and gently tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, gazing into her eyes passionately. He began trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulders, moving lower until her reached her breasts. He gasped at how beautiful they were, and dipped his head, pulling a taut nipple into his mouth and running his tongue around it.

Zeva began moaning softly and reached up, running her hands through his hair. "Oh, Teagan, yes," she gasped, pulling his head closer to her. Each touch of his tongue sent shockwaves of passion through her, moistening her further. She could feel the warm fluid dripping from her to pool beneath them.

He lavished attention on both of her breasts and then moved lower, each kiss burning her flesh, making her moan and writhe beneath him. She knew never before had she been this excited, this acutely aware of every nerve in her body. She felt sure she would explode if he didn't enter her soon.

Teagan could feel her passion building as her muscles twitched beneath his fingers and he smiled wickedly. He would make sure that this night would be one she would never forget. The Warden Commander would never make her feel as good as he would - Teagan would make sure of that.

He moved between her legs and gasped as he saw the juices flowing from her. He leaned in and gently stroked his tongue over her lips, causing her to cry out and squirm beneath his hands. He held her hips firmly in place and teased her, sliding his tongue in and out of the folds of her sex.

Zeva wove her hands into his hair and tried to push him closer to her throbbing nub, but he resisted, chuckling softly.

"Patience, my love," he purred against her thigh and bit roughly into it, making her shout out in ecstasy.

Teagan parted her lips and gazed at her quivering sex. He knew her body was desperate for him and it made him harder than he ever thought possible. He blew gently on her, making her whimper and squirm.

Zeva pulled harder on his hair and whined, "Please, Teagan. I have never needed anything as much as I need you now!"

Her words igniting his passion once again, he plunged his tongue inside her, bringing his hand up to gently pinch and roll her clit between his fingers.

In mere moments, he felt her walls begin to throb around his tongue and she threw her head back and screamed his name into the night. She arched her back dramatically and he moved his hand to her stomach, riding out her orgasm with her.

When she finally stopped shaking, he moved up to lie next to her and kissed her gently. She gazed at him through deeply hooded eyes and smiled weakly.

"That was the most intense thing I have ever felt. Maker, you are amazing!" Zeva spoke, her voice husky. She slid her hand down his chest and stomach, and grasped his erection, rubbing her thumb over his engorged head. "Now, my handsome lover, whatever shall we do for you?"

Teagan pulled away and stood up, offering her his hand. "Come with me, Zeva."

She looked at him suspiciously, but took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. He moved back toward the waterfall, bringing her with him. Once outside, he slid into the water.

"Teagan, where are you going? Aren't you forgetting something?" Zeva asked, chuckling softly.

"Come here, woman!" Teagan said, laughing, as Zeva slid into the water behind him. They swam to the far side of the lake, stopping in front of an outcropping of rocks.

Teagan sat on a low rock, the water rising to his chest. "Zeva, I want you here, now, in the open, under the stars."

She felt a warm shiver flow through her body and swam to him, climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Whatever you desire, Teagan."

He pulled his lips to hers and kissed her gently. He positioned himself under her opening and said, in a voice filled with emotion, "I desire only you, Zeva. Only you." Gazing deeply into her eyes, he pulled her down onto him, filling her in one thrust.

"Maker, Teagan!" Zeva cried as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of him inside her. She reached behind her, bracing herself on his knees and began to rock her hips, pulling him deeper.

Teagan moaned and leaned forward, kissing his way down her neck and sucking gently on her breasts, which floated on the surface of the lake.

The water flowing around their bodies enhanced their union, swirling about the couple, creating suction where they were joined.

Teagan's hands were tight on Zeva's hips as he plunged into her again and again, feeling the pressure building in his loins.

"Yes, faster!" Zeva yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, her ecstasy building. She could feel him swelling within her and rocked her hips harder.

"Maker, Zeva, you feel so good!" Teagan exclaimed, holding her hips tighter, leaving bruises.

She crushed Teagan's lips to her own for one last arduous kiss as they reached the pinnacle of their passion together.

Zeva laid her head on Teagan's shoulder as her heartbeat slowed. She never wanted to leave this lake, this moment in time. She heard Teagan whisper, "stay with me tonight, Zeva," and she nodded. They swam back to the cave and climbed inside. They curled under blankets on the bedrolls and slept in each others' arms, peaceful and safe, locked away from the world.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Outside the town of Redcliffe, shadows stirred. Zevran Arainai was speaking to the group he hired for his current mission.

"The objective is the capture of the female Grey Warden. Under no circumstances is she to be killed. I know it may be necessary to render her unconscious, and that is acceptable with the client. Our scout indicated that there are seven members in the party: two human male wardens, a human female mage, a red-headed human female fighter, a Qunari, a Mabari and the Warden we seek. She has been described as tall with black hair. The scout reported seeing activity at the castle indicative of the Wardens leaving in the morning.

Now rest up, everyone. Tomorrow, we meet the Grey Wardens."


	13. New Journey, New Ally?

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Welcome and much love to my newest readers: Grannaah and Lavinia Luscious - welcome to the party!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, cousland1982, elvenlover (told you you'd make it!), **

**zevgirl, Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu and FallingDarkAngel: _Zeva kicks ass and takes names for you guys! Love ya!_**

**_Most importantly, to Lisa, the greatest Beta Reader and friend anyone could have_: Where would I be without you?**

**Bioware owns all! **

Zeva awoke with a start, having had yet another darkspawn-filled dream. They didn't terrify her as they had in the beginning; nevertheless, they were quite disturbing. It was still dark outside, but the smallest sliver of light had begun to penetrate the cave.

She turned over on the bedroll and gazed at Teagan's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and her heart ached as reality struck her. _Maker_, she thought, _what have I done?_

She didn't feel guilty about having given herself to Teagan. Duncan had made it quite clear that he wasn't ready to commit to a relationship, if what they had could even be called that, and she had urgently needed to feel desired again.

However, she knew that Teagan had real feelings for her; feelings which, try as she might, she could not return. Not now, at least. There was still the Blight to stop and she still cared for Duncan, no matter how angry he had made her. She only hoped Teagan would give her the space she so desperately needed.

Zeva was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Teagan had woken up and was staring at her until he spoke. "Good morning, beautiful lady," he said quietly and smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Zeva snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. "Good morning to you, handsome. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully, though my dreams were filled with visions of a certain exquisite young woman of my acquaintance," he said and held her tightly against him, running his fingers through her hair.

They lay in each other's embrace, listening to the water cascading down outside the cave. Zeva wanted to stay, secluded and safe, but knew that she couldn't. Slowly she pulled away and sat up. "Damn," she murmured, "we should get back to the castle before everyone else rises."

Teagan sat up and reached for her, pulling her back into his arms. "Not yet, Zeva. We need to talk."

_Oh no_, she thought, _here we go_. She turned to face Teagan, and saw the sober expression on his face. "I know, Teagan. Let me explain myself. I'm aware that last night was somewhat impetuous, but I have no regrets. I wanted to be with you and I will never be sorry for that. I don't know what the future will hold for us, but..."

"Zeva," Teagan interrupted, placing a finger to her lips. "Let me speak, please. I know about your relationship with the Warden Commander." He smiled when Zeva's eyes opened wide. "I am no fool, and I could sense that there is more to your relationship than the two of you being just fellow Grey Wardens. He has made himself quite clear on that subject." Teagan felt it best to leave his conversation with Morrigan a secret. He might need an ally eventually and Zeva seemed to trust the witch.

"I have no illusions about last night," he continued. "Whatever may happen in the next few months, I will treasure the memory of being in your arms forever. And I know, deep inside, that you felt something, as well. I could see it in your eyes and feel it in every touch of your hands."

Teagan pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "I love you, Zeva Cousland. I have loved you for many years and I will love you always. Nothing will ever change that. I know that you cannot respond in kind right now and I accept that. I will not ask it of you. I only ask that you give me a chance to win your heart. Please don't shut me out."

Her heart filled with conflicting emotions, Zeva stared at Teagan. Here was a man who would love her always, and yet all she could think of was Duncan. _What in the Maker's name will I do now?_ she wondered. Suddenly Teagan's words penetrated her mind. _He isn't making me choose_, she realized. _He wants me to take the time to decide_.

And decide she would. But not now, not today. There was a tremendous battle ahead, starting with rescuing Connor and Eamon. She needed to focus on the task at hand. There would be time for the big decisions later. As for this moment...

Zeva smiled and ran her fingers down Teagan's cheek. "I promise I will think on everything you have said, Teagan," she said gently. "Thank you for understanding. We both have much to accomplish in a very short period of time. However," she added, and her smile turned seductive, "I think we still have a little time before we need to go back, don't you?"

Teagan laughed and pushed her onto the bedroll, climbing atop her and gazing deeply into her eyes. "Without a doubt, my dearest Zeva. And I have the perfect way to spend that time." With a low chuckle, Teagan captured her lips with his, and once more proved his love to her.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan arose from a fitful night of sleep. After his quarrel with Zeva, he had returned to his room and spent the next several hours pacing the floors, waiting for some sign that she had returned to the castle. He wanted desperately to go out searching for her, but knew it would only make things worse. She had asked to be left alone, and he would honor her request.

When he finally went to bed, his mind had been plagued with memories of the fight. '_No, you know what? I am done listening to you. I was sure of my feelings for you, and that wasn't good enough. And I will no longer be dangled on some line while the Great Warden Commander decides to be a man. I think it's high time I made some decisions of my own.'_ Had she really meant she no longer cared for him? He couldn't believe that to be true. He refused to accept that she could just turn away, even after everything that had happened; the way he had treated her.

He knew without a doubt that this was all his fault. He had been so determined to remain the Warden Commander, the one in charge who never allowed his emotions to control him. Now he may have lost the one thing he was fighting so hard to protect.

Duncan was in no way a man to be ruled by his feelings. He had never felt for any woman the way he felt for Zeva. This scared him far more than any darkspawn could. He knew he needed to tell her everything, share his emotions with her, but he just couldn't seem to let go. _Soon,_ he swore silently. _I promise you, Zeva, I will tell you everything soon. Just don't give up on me._

With a deep sigh, he climbed from the bed and began to pack his belongings. They needed to leave as soon as possible. He was anxious to put Redcliffe far behind he and Zeva - if only for awhile.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair greeted Duncan as he entered the dining hall. "Morning, Duncan!" he called. "Come and have some food before you leave."

Duncan crossed the room and sat down at the table next to his fellow Warden. Alistair asked, "Have you seen Zeva this morning? No one seems to know where she is."

As Duncan opened his mouth to respond, soft laughter could be heard drifting in from the hallway. Teagan and Zeva entered together, deep in conversation.

Morrigan spoke happily, a wicked glint in her eye, "My, my, my, doesn't she look happy? Must have had a good night's sleep," she teased, "or a _poor _one."

"Good morning, everyone," Zeva smiled broadly as she and Teagan sat down and filled their plates with food.

Leliana spoke up cheerily, "Good morning, Zeva! You look refreshed today."

Zeva laughed and replied, "Thank you, Leli. I do feel better today. Must be something in the water."

Morrigan's smile widened as she saw the blush creep up Teagan's face. "So, I assume you have packed your bags and are ready to leave, Warden?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. We need to get moving as soon as we have all eaten," Zeva said.

"Zeva, may I speak to you please?" Isolde said sheepishly as she entered the hall. The Arlessa looked terrible, her nose swollen and both of her eyes blackened. Zeva couldn't help but smile as the sight.

"Of course, Isolde. What can I do for you?" she inquired pleasantly.

"It's in regards to the Urn of Sacred Ashes that the knights have been searching for." Isolde said, her voice regaining some of its strength.

Zeva rose from the table, Teagan following her closely. "I meant to ask you about this before we left," she said. "I know you sent the knights away in search of the Urn to cure Eamon. What made you believe they could even find it?"

"We had a scholar residing in the castle for awhile. His name was Brother Genitivi. He had done a great deal of research into the Urn and was sure he could locate it," Isolde explained. "When Eamon fell ill and no amount of healing from our mages would cure him, I sent the knights in search of Genitivi."

"Where does this Brother Genitivi live, Isolde? If there is a chance we can use the Urn to help Eamon, I will seek it out," Zeva said resolutely.

Duncan rose and joined Zeva, his eyes darkening. "Zeva, our first priority should be Connor, don't you think?"

"Of course I do, Duncan," Zeva replied. "However, we need Eamon's help, wouldn't you agree? So eventually we will need to seek the Urn." At Duncan's nod, she turned her attention back to Isolde.

Isolde's eyes brightened, "Maker be praised! Thank you both!" the Arlessa exclaimed. "Genitivi resides in Denerim. Please find the Urn and cure my husband!"

Zeva nodded and turned to Duncan."I think we should get moving now, don't you Commander? The Tower is a day's journey from here, and Jowan can only control Connor for so long."

Duncan nodded in agreement, though his eyes were currently locked with Teagan's. The man was standing much too close to Zeva for Duncan's comfort. There was also something new in his gaze, some determination that the Warden hadn't seen before. _What had changed to make the Bann seem so confident?_ he wondered nervously.

Zeva walked away from the two men and called to her fellow Warden, "Alistair, may I see you outside for a moment, please?"

"Of course," he replied quickly and followed her from the room.

Once they were away from the others, Zeva turned and smiled at Alistair. "I found this last night while making the rounds of the lower floor," she said and held out the amulet she had discovered. "I thought you would want to have it."

Alistair took the amulet and examined it gingerly, a look of surprise crossing his face. "This is my mother's amulet. And it's not broken. Where did you find it?" he asked quietly.

"In Eamon's study," she said and smiled broadly. "It appears he fixed it and saved it for you. Perhaps you were more important to him than you believed?"

Alistair's eyes met hers and he smiled warmly. "You remembered about the amulet from the conversation we had?" he asked in a shocked tone. "Wow! I am used to people not listening to me when I speak."

"Well, if they don't listen, they are idiots!" Zeva said indignantly. "You are my friend and a wonderful person, Alistair. Anyone who does not see that is not worth your time, understand?"

Alistair nodded, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yes, ma'am!" he replied and laughed heartily. "By the way, remind me never to make you angry. Isolde's broken nose looks quite painful!"

"Well, I don't regret a thing. After the inexcusable way she treated you, and the horrible things she allowed to happen here in Redcliffe, she is lucky a broken nose is all she suffered from me," Zeva stated angrily. "And don't think for one moment that Eamon isn't going to hear about this all once he recovers." Seeing the pained look cross Alistair's face, she added, grasping his hand in her own, "and he _WILL_ recover, Alistair. I will see to it personally. Now, come on, we need to get moving." She turned and strolled back into the dining hall, leaving Alistair to gaze longingly at her retreating form.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party assembled in the courtyard, ready to depart. Zeva had gone to her room to retrieve her belongings and turned to see Teagan standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. He crossed the floor and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently.

"Please be careful on your journey, Zeva," he said quietly. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you now."

"I will, Teagan, I promise," she said and softly caressed his face. "You need to be careful, as well. If we believe Jowan, he can control Connor to a point. But it will take us several days to return and you will all be in danger until we bring the mages back with us. I know this will be hard for you, but you must be ready to kill Connor should the need arise. Alistair and Sten will be staying to provide support in the event of an emergency."

Teagan's face darkened, and he nodded slowly. "I know what may need to be done, and I will see to it if it comes to that," he said. "Hopefully you will return long before that need arises."

He kissed her once more and pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. "Remember what I said this morning, Zeva. I will wait for you and I love you," he whispered tenderly.

They heard a soft cough from the doorway and turned to see Morrigan standing there, smiling. "'Tis time to go, Zeva."

Zeva moved from Teagan's embrace. "Of course," she said and held Teagan's gaze a moment before she headed from the room.

As Teagan moved to follow her, Morrigan stopped him. "I will watch over her," the witch promised, and Teagan nodded gratefully.

The trio rejoined the group in the courtyard. Duncan stared heatedly at Teagan, who returned his gaze, a smile playing upon his lips. _Enjoy your momentary victory, Bann Teagan_, Duncan thought angrily. _She is leaving with me, and I will wipe you from her memory. I swear it._

Duncan approached Alistair and Sten. "Be careful, both of you," he said quietly. "And do what must be done, should the demon inside Connor gain control."

Sten nodded sternly, "Do not worry. I will not allow the abomination to injure anyone else."

The companions said their goodbyes and headed for the main gate. Suddenly, Teagan called from behind them. "Zeva, wait!"

The Warden turned to Teagan and walked back to where he stood, apart from Alistair and Sten. Duncan clenched his fists at his sides, jealousy boiling inside him. Teagan reached into his tunic pocket and removed a small pouch. He handed it to Zeva.

"Please take this with you, for luck," he said. Zeva opened the pouch and a necklace fell into her palm, a horse head pendant hanging from a silver chain. She gazed up at Teagan, and her mouth dropped open.

"Teagan, I cannot take this," she said quietly, "this belonged to your mother, did it not? I remember her wearing it. She loved her horses."

"Yes, it did," he confirmed. "Before she died, she gave it to me and made me promise I would gift it to someone special to me. It would ease my mind greatly if you would accept it."

"But Teagan," Zeva began, "I..."

He shook his head, stilling her."There are no promises attached to this, save for the one you gave me earlier today to allow me a chance to make you mine. Just take it, please. No matter what happens, it belongs to you."

Zeva nodded slowly and smiled at him. She placed the chain around her neck and the pendant settled between her breasts. "I will keep it safe, I promise," she said softly.

"Just keep yourself safe, my Zeva," he said and kissed her hand gently.

Zeva returned to her companions and glanced at Duncan, seeing the pain evident in his eyes. "Shall we go?" she asked, and he nodded mutely, unable to speak. The party left the village and headed around the lake toward the Circle.

**o~~~~~~~o**

The group had travelled for over an hour when they were stopped by a desperate bystander. The young blond woman ran up to Duncan and cried, "Please help us! Our caravan has been attacked. I can take you to the injured." Without waiting for a reply, the distraught woman turned and ran down a rocky path.

Duncan looked at Zeva, whose face mirrored his own concern. "Did that seem odd to you?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Not that I don't want to help, but I have a very bad feeling about this," Zeva replied. "Maybe we should split up?"

Duncan readily agreed. "I will take Nihlus and Leliana with me and we will follow the caravan owner. You and Morrigan should head up that slope there," he said and pointed to the nearby rise, "and circle the caravan to the back. Hopefully this isn't a trap, but we should be cautious, especially since we know Loghain has eyes on Redcliffe."

Morrigan shifted to wolf form and followed Zeva up the rock face, while Duncan, Leliana and Nihlus headed down the path. It didn't take them long to locate the caravan. The female traveler had slowed her pace and walked calmly to the overturned cart, stopping before a concealed figure and nodding.

The second figure moved into view, an arrogant look on his face. He was an elf, darkly tanned with shoulder length blond hair and tattoos resembling claw marks swooping down the left side of his handsome face. His eyes scanned the three companions, before he inclined his head toward them and motioned with his right hand.

Suddenly, the path was alive with movement, as Duncan, Leliana and Nihlus found themselves surrounded by archers on both sides. Still more attackers moved from behind the cart with swords drawn. Duncan heard a loud crack to his left and looked up just in time to see a tree trunk rushing toward his head.

"Watch out!" he yelled to Leliana and jumped to the side, grabbing the bard and taking her with him, barely avoiding the falling tree.

"The Grey Wardens die here!" the elf yelled and drew his own daggers, rushing toward the fallen Warden.

The attackers had hardly moved when the air became deathly cold and they found themselves enveloped by a blizzard, most frozen temporarily in place. Zeva and Morrigan rushed out from behind a group of archers and Zeva's blades whirled through the air, killing frozen mercenaries as she sped toward Duncan's location.

Morrigan concentrated her attacks toward the archers on the opposite hillside, alternating between fire and ice spells.

Suddenly, Morrigan heard Zeva's yell above the din of the fighting. "Morrigan, stop that bitch now!"

Looking over the battlefield, Morrigan saw the blond traveler who had led them into the trap approaching Duncan from behind as he was fighting with another mercenary. She was only a few feet away when the mage cast Waking Nightmare, paralyzing the woman and allowing Zeva time to carve through the last of her opponents and reach her.

With a quick slice of her dual blades, the Warden deftly removed the woman's head from her torso. As it landed on the ground, Zeva kicked it, sending it spinning through the air, landing at the feet of the elven mercenary leader, who was just recovering from the Blizzard spell.

The elf looked down at the disembodied head and then quickly raised his eyes, seeing the Warden for the first time. _No, it can't be!_ he thought in shock. Stalking across the dead bodies toward him was the beautiful woman from the painting in the Great Hall of Highever Castle.

Her hair streamed down over her shoulders and fell to her waist. The Dalish armor she wore was covered in blood and clung to her every curve. She wielded two daggers and was spinning them both in his direction, moving intently toward him. But it was her face which held him enraptured.

Her eyes were vibrant with light, twin pools of intense blue fury. Her gaze never wavered from his and he could see death in the sapphire depths; his death, and that of anyone else who would dare to interfere with her plans. In that one moment, he understood Howe's obsession with this woman. She was flawless; the perfect combination of violence and sexuality.

Yes, he thought, death at her hands would be glorious. He would finally be at peace. He lowered his weapons and prepared for his end. Just as she reached him, however, he was struck hard from behind and fell unconscious to the ground, still staring into the exquisite Warden's eyes.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran's eyes slowly opened and he groaned loudly. His head throbbed with pain, and it took several moments for his vision to clear.

Once it did, he found himself looking up at the dark-haired mage his scout had reported seeing. She smiled slightly and called over her shoulder, "Zeva! Our guest has awoken!"

Zevran tried to move his arms and legs, only to find that he had been bound tightly. "You should not bother," the mage laughed softly. "The Warden Commander has tied you extremely well. You will only hurt yourself should you continue struggling.

And you owe your life to Zeva, you know. Duncan was already preparing to finish you when she stepped in and stopped him. That did not make you very popular with the Warden Commander, though, I must warn you. He is extremely protective of her. 'Tis a fact I find most annoying, myself.

Ahhh," she intoned. "Here they come now."

Zevran looked past the mage to see both Wardens approaching him, along with the bard and a Mabari hound, his teeth bared and his ears plastered to his head.

_What is going on here?_ Zevran thought as he recognized the man approaching him. _I thought we killed him in Highever! That poison had always worked before. How could he be alive?_

The beautiful Grey Warden stopped before him and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him closely. Finally, she spoke and her voice sent shivers up Zevran's spine.

"Well, it appears as though you are finally awake. My companions and I have some questions for you and I would advise you to answer them all without fail, as your life depends on it," she said calmly.

He nodded to her and she continued. "I assume you were sent to kill us, as you were far too well armed for a simple group of bandits. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Actually, the answer would be yes and no, my dear Grey Warden," he said and smiled wryly. He saw the man's jaw clench at the familiarity with which he addressed the woman. "If you will allow me, I shall explain who I am and why I am here."

The Warden paused for a moment and then spoke, a slight smile playing across her lips. "Fine, let us all be civil, then. My name is Zeva Cousland and I am a Grey Warden. This I assume you know. The man next to me is Duncan, Warden Commander of Ferelden. The mage before you is Morrigan, and this is Leliana, former lay sister of the Chantry in Lothering. Finally, this," she said and motioned to the Mabari, "is Nihlus. I'm afraid he isn't very fond of you."

"That I can see, my dear. My name is Zevran Arainai and I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought to Ferelden for the sole purpose of slaying any remaining Grey Wardens. Well, all but one, that is," he added, and saw her raise her eyebrow, then exchange a glance with the Commander.

"Antivan Crows?" Leliana asked. "They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful. If they were hired to slay the Wardens, someone paid a large sum to ensure your deaths. Loghain, perhaps?"

"Truly, the facts are these. I was hired by a rather sinister man named Rendon Howe to capture a female Grey Warden, and kill all those who accompany her," Zevran explained. "By the description, I see that you are the lovely Warden I was to kidnap, while your comrades were to be executed."

"So, how much were you paid to kidnap me?" Zeva questioned angrily.

Zevran sighed heavily, "I was not paid a thing. You see, I was purchased by the Antivan Crows as a child for three sovereigns, which I hear is a good price. They raised me and trained me to be an assassin. So, I work for them while they receive the money. And they were paid quite handsomely for this job." He noted the sadness which flashed in Zeva's eyes and his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

Duncan stepped closer, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Where were you to take Warden Cousland once you captured her?" he demanded. Zevran knew the use of Zeva's formal title was an attempt to keep him from being too familiar with her. The assassin inwardly smiled, recognizing how jealous the Warden Commander seemed to be of him. _Oh, this could be fun after all_, he thought wickedly.

Staring intently at Duncan, Zevran answered, "Howe said I was to bring _Zeva_ to his castle in Denerim." He emphasized the Warden's name to further infuriate the Commander. He saw the man clench his fists, while the mage smiled broadly, clearly pleased with Duncan's discomfort.

"Wonderful," Zeva said sarcastically and ran her fingers through her long, flowing hair. "And now that you have failed in your task - what can I expect?"

"Well, having seen how obsessed this Howe is with you, my Grey Warden, there is no doubt in my mind that he will send someone else to complete my mission," Zevran stated bluntly.

"However," Zevran continued and flashed Zeva his warmest smile, "should your questioning be done, we could discuss a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"I cannot imagine anything you would have to say that we would want to hear," Duncan said angrily. He was getting anxious to be rid of this elf. Something in the way he looked at Zeva made Duncan extremely uncomfortable. Worse still, Zeva seemed to be interested in what the assassin had to say. Duncan had just gotten her away from one potential suitor; he had no desire to add another to the equation.

The assassin's eyes hardened and he glared at Duncan. "I am sorry, Warden Commander, but I was speaking to the lovely Zeva, whose welfare is the one in jeopardy, no? You may not wish to hear my proposal, but I have a feeling she does," Zevran said and turned his attention back to Zeva.

"I'm listening," Zeva said and smiled down at him. _Maker, he is beautiful_, she thought as she stared into his deep amber eyes.

Zevran smile sweetly. "It is as simple as this, my dear. I failed to kill your friends and kidnap you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, my former masters will. Thing is, I like living. And you are obviously the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead," he offered. "I know all of the tricks the Crows use and I can protect myself as well as you."

Before Zeva could respond, Duncan spoke up, "Never! If you think I will allow the assassin who tried to kill us and kidnap my... _kidnap Zeva_ follow us around Ferelden, you are greatly mistaken!"

"I accept your proposal," Zeva said and moved forward, cutting the bonds that held Zevran. He rubbed his wrists, slowly returning the blood flow to his aching muscles. He saw the anger in the Warden Commander's eyes and knew he wasn't safe yet.

"Did you not hear me, Zeva?" Duncan said furiously. "I said no! You can't possibly trust this murderer enough to allow him to travel with us! What is to stop him from completing the job?"

Leliana stepped forward, wanting to intercede before the argument got out of hand. "I know this is not my decision, but I heard much of the Crows during my time in Orlais and I can verify that what Zevran says is true. He cannot return to them now that he has failed in his mission. Even if he were to assassinate us and take Zeva, the Crows would kill him for his initial mistake," she explained.

Zeva nodded to Leliana and spoke calmly to Duncan. "I am not arguing with you on this, Duncan," she said emphatically. "Zevran comes with me. You may do as you wish, but if he gives me even the slightest edge over Howe, who is hunting _me_, not _you_, than I will keep him close." With that said, she turned to Zevran.

"And you," she said and pointed at him, "need to listen carefully to me. I will keep you free from the Crows and in return you will help me defeat Rendon Howe. I will not allow you to endanger any of my companions. If at any time I feel you are a threat to their lives, I will kill you myself, without a moment's hesitation. Do we understand each other?"

Zevran nodded slowly and Zeva offered her hand to help him to his feet.

As she moved to pull away from him, Zevran held fast to her hand and looked deep into her eyes. The intensity of his gaze stole her breath momentarily. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you. I am your man, without reservation, this I swear," he declared and bowed slightly to her, bringing her fingers to his lips and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Duncan moved between the two rogues and pulled Zeva away from Zevran. "Fine, assassin, you may come along. One wrong move, though, and I will make sure you pay for it dearly. _This I swear_," he spat at Zevran and ushered Zeva away from him.

As Zevran watched the two Wardens depart, he heard a soft voice speak from behind him. "My, my. Will wonders never cease? Now she saves the assassin," Morrigan said. "Well, you had best mind yourself, elf. There is much riding on the success of our lovely Grey Warden, and I will not see her hurt. Not by you or anyone else." She left his side and rejoined the party.

As he walked toward his new companions, Zevran's eyes never left the beautiful Warden. Not a day had gone by since Highever when he hadn't thought of the magnificent girl in the painting. He knew Howe was twisted, but had never imagined how far he would go to get what he wanted. Now that Zevran had found Zeva, he would make sure Howe never had the chance to hurt her again.

As for the possessive Warden Commander, he was yet another obstacle to Zevran's plans. But obstacles were Zevran Arainai's specialty and he was sure he could overcome this one as easily as all the rest...


	14. As We Go Our Separate Ways

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Welcome and much love to my newest reader: Nanicane - So happy to have you with us!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, cousland1982, elvenlover, **

**zevgirl, Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu and FallingDarkAngel: _Thank you all for showing Zeva and Duncan the love! It means so much to me_**

**_I couldn't make this story flow nearly so well without the wonderful Lisa, who is my Beta Reader and an extremely dear friend!_**

**Bioware owns all! **

The silence in camp was deafening. Even Nihlus sensed the tension from his position next to the campfire. Zeva and Duncan hadn't spoken a word to each other since Zevran had joined their group, and Duncan had spent much of the journey shooting daggers with his eyes at the assassin.

They had settled for the night in a copse of trees near the junction of the West Road and the North Road. Duncan and Zevran raised the tents, while Zeva and Morrigan tended to dinner; the mage remarking that at least Alistair wasn't there to kill them with his cooking.

"Zeva, I think you made the right decision in recruiting the assassin," Morrigan said as she cut the vegetables up for the stew.

Zeva laughed and replied, "Well, that would make you the only one who believes that. Duncan won't even look at me now, and I can only imagine how Alistair and Sten will respond when they meet him."

"And what exactly are you missing because the Righteous Warden Commander will not speak to you?" Morrigan asked scornfully. "Truly, your desire for that man is the one thing about you I cannot comprehend. You are a brilliant, vibrant woman and can have your pick of the companions you travel with, the bard included," she added with a smirk, "yet even now you pine for that idiot man, who cannot even tell you what his feelings for you are!"

Shaking her head, Zeva flopped down on the log next to the stewpot and placed her face in her hands. "I know, Morrigan," she moaned. "You are completely correct. Duncan has given me no reason to continue to hold onto these feelings for him, but you don't know what happened before we joined you. He was there for me when my family lay dead all around me; without him, I don't know if I would have made it out with my sanity intact.

And no matter what has happened since Ostagar, my heart still leaps whenever I see him," she continued. "Maker, Morrigan, I just spent the night with a man who would give me anything in this world, who has professed his undying love for me, and still I can't seem to let go of Duncan. What is wrong with me?"

In an unprecedented move, Morrigan placed her hand on top of Zeva's and gently squeezed. "Here is my suggestion, Zeva. I think you should put the Warden Commander from your mind. "

She saw Zeva begin to protest, and shook her head, silencing her companion. "I am not saying that you will be able to move completely past him, at least not now. But 'love', or whatever this feeling may be you have for him, will remain if it is indeed true. For now, you need to concentrate on the task ahead of you. You need to gain the support of the Circle and you need to attempt to cure the Arl; although I personally find searching for the ashes of a dead prophetess to be a complete waste of time."

Zeva laughed and stirred the stew pot. "Whenever I feel myself sinking, Morrigan, you always bring me back to my senses," she said. "We have lives to save and it is selfish to wallow in my own emotions. Thank you." With that she rose from the fireside and grabbed her bow.

"Now to find the meat to go with those wonderful vegetables of yours," Zeva said as she headed toward the woods. Duncan and Zevran had finished with the tents and were approaching as she stood up.

"Might I join you on your hunt, my dear Warden?" Zevran said, reaching for his own bow.

Duncan's eyes widened as Zeva nodded, smiling at the assassin. "Well, we have a better chance if there are two of us. However, I think Nihlus will be coming along, just to make sure you don't attempt to complete your original mission." Hearing his name, Nihlus ran to her side and growled deeply at Zevran.

"Wonderful," Zevran remarked, sarcastically. "I was so hoping to spend some quality time with the smelly Ferelden dog."

"Well, I am glad I was able to make all your dreams come true," Zeva said cheerfully and walked away from the group, the assassin close behind.

As the archers headed into the brush, Zevran was heard to say, "Believe me, my beautiful Grey Warden, when you do make my dreams come true, the dog will be nowhere in sight."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Leliana came up behind Duncan and placed a hand on his arm. "Might we speak a moment, Warden Commander?" she asked, motioning him away from the campfire, to the far side of the clearing.

"Of course, Leliana," Duncan responded, smiling broadly, "and please, call me Duncan. Warden Commander is a title I have never been fond of. I tend to be a bit too informal for that, even with my fellow Wardens." He followed her over to a nearby fallen tree and sat down next to her.

Leliana let out a deep breath and turned to face him. "I hope I am not being too intimate with you, but I have seen how distraught you appear when you see Zeva with another man and I wish to speak to you about it."

Before Duncan could respond, the bard continued, "I have not known either of you for very long, but I can see how deeply you care for her. Unfortunately, and please do not take this wrong, you appear to be completely incapable of expressing yourself in a way that will win Zeva's heart. I watch you both, and I see such potential in your relationship, but never have I known two more stubborn people."

Duncan chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. "Yes, Zeva and I certainly have our own definitive opinions on everything and finding a middle ground has gotten very difficult, especially when it comes to _certain_ areas," he stated, visions of the elven assassin floating through his mind.

"Ah," Leliana said softly, "you speak of the addition of the handsome Antivan assassin to our party, no? I can understand you would not wish such a man to be around Zeva, particularly given how lovely she is; however, she had a very valid point in sparing his life. This Rendon Howe did horrible things to Zeva and her family, things I would venture to say she has never shared with you. Believe me when I say she was deeply violated by this man."

Duncan felt his hands clench tightly as he imagined what the bard meant. "Zevran was hired to kidnap her and kill us all. The Antivan Crows are a formidable group, and they may likely resurface to take her again. If Zevran can give Zeva some comfort by being close by and protecting her, I must agree with her decision, as should you," Leliana said emphatically.

"However," she added, smiling coquettishly, "that is not to say that you should ever take second place with her. I have had some experience with men like Zevran, and I have no doubt that he will attempt to seduce her. She is a strong, beautiful woman, and men and women alike will be drawn to her wherever she goes. Surely you know this, yes?"

Duncan stood up and began pacing before Leliana. "Yes, I know that, Leliana. I am not stupid!" he exclaimed angrily. "Do you think I don't know what happened between Zeva and Bann Teagan? It is obvious that they were together the night before we left Redcliffe. It may, even now, be too late to mend my relationship with her. Yet, that doesn't change the way I feel." He lowered his voice and sat back down.

"I have a duty to the people of Ferelden to stop this Blight, as does Zeva," he explained. "There is more to that duty than even she is aware of. My head says I must stay away from her and focus on my mission; but my heart wants to run to her and take her from Teagan, Zevran, any man who would dare to look at her. I have never felt this lost, Leliana."

The bard placed her hand on his arm and smiled gently. "I have a suggestion, Duncan," she said. "I know that we have a critical mission ahead of us right now. We need to save poor Connor and the Arl if at all possible. And we must do this quickly. When we have concluded that business, I suggest you tell Zeva what you just told me. I think you may be pleasantly surprised by her reaction."

"What about Bann Teagan?" Duncan asked.

Leliana smiled at him. "Do not underestimate his affections for her. He loves her very much, of that I am sure. However, I have always had a knack for reading people, and Zeva, though quite fond of Teagan, does not return his true affections. Her heart belongs to another," she added, gazing at him pointedly.

She stood up and looked out into the forest. "I do believe I hear our companions returning. What say we go and meet them?" she asked and moved toward the campfire.

Duncan reached out and placed a hand on Leliana's shoulder, turning her round to face him. "Thank you, Leliana. I had no idea how much I needed to talk about this."

"The Maker moves in mysterious ways, Duncan," she said and laughed softly, "and I knew He sent me here for a reason. Stopping the Blight is paramount, but matchmaking is an honorable reason, as well, wouldn't you say?"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran and Zeva moved silently through the forest, looking for proper meat for dinner. He watched her moving silently through the trees with a sense of wonder. He couldn't believe that the beautiful girl from the portrait was really with him, close enough to touch. And he desperately wanted to touch her...

His lustful thoughts were interrupted by a sound to the couple's right. Zeva looked back at him and he nodded to her. She motioned for Nihlus to stay put, as he would alert their quarry, and quickly moved ahead toward the sound. Zevran circled around behind them, hoping to corner the creature, giving them each a better shot. As he approached the clearing ahead of him, he saw a litter of rabbits. He took aim at the biggest of the group and, just as he was about to release an arrow, he saw it drop to the ground. The others around it began to panic and he quickly picked off two more.

He stepped forward to collect his prize and Zeva met him in the middle of the field, smiling broadly.

"It appears as though we are tied, Zevran," she said and picked up the two rabbits she had killed.

Zevran grinned lasciviously and replied, "that it does, my lovely Warden. Shall I suggest a tie-breaker? Perhaps some hand to hand combat; clothing optional, of course."

Much to his surprise, Zeva raised an eyebrow and seemed to consider his proposal. "Now, what kind of woman would I be if I slept with a man on the same day he tried to kill me?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Zevran stared intently at her. "You would still be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Zeva," he said and moved closer to her, running his fingers down her cheek. "However, I do see your point. Allow me time to prove my loyalty to you, and then we shall revisit this discussion. What say you?"

Her pulse quickening from the closeness of the handsome assassin, Zeva nodded weakly. "Agreed," she whispered.

Zevran's heart constricted painfully as he looked into her eyes. He leaned forward, his lips barely brushing hers, when suddenly she pulled back. "Did you hear that?" she asked, listening carefully to the darkness surrounding them.

Suddenly, the woods came alive around them as a group of bandits, weapons drawn, swarmed into the clearing. There were ten men in all, and they were armed with a variety of weapons, from axes to greatswords. The obvious leader of the band stepped slowly toward Zevran and Zeva and smiled dangerously.

"My, my, gentlemen, what have we here?" he asked his companions, eyes roaming over Zeva's figure. "Such a pretty young woman, wasting her time on a filthy elf. Why don't you come over here and let me show you what a real man can do?"

"Be ready," Zeva whispered to Zevran and moved closer to the leader, slowly moving her hands toward her knives. "I was already occupied with a 'real man', you filthy pig. Now you have interrupted a most intimate moment, and you will pay for it with your useless life."

The bandit's eyes blazed with anger and he tightened his grip on his axe. "You bitch!" he exclaimed. "I will cut that poisonous tongue from your mouth and have my way with you anyway!" He lunged at her and their weapons clashed, the ringing of steel loud in the silent forest.

The fight had begun, and the bandits quickly surrounded the pair, weapons swinging furiously. Zeva pressed her back against Zevran's and they fought as a single entity, finding weaknesses in their opponents and defeating them, one by one. Nihlus, hearing the sounds of battle, rushed in and launched himself at two of the thugs, easily disarming them and ripping at their bodies with his sharp teeth and claws.

When the bandits' numbers had thinned, Zeva moved away, pressing her assault against the leader. Zevran quickly looked behind him and seeing that Zeva was a safe distance away, spun in a circle and cut down three bandits simultaneously with his Whirlwind attack.

That left Zeva and the bandit boss, and Zevran carefully moved behind the man to flank him. The leader struck with his axe and Zeva cried out, a gash appearing across her left thigh. Zevran saw red and he stabbed the man in the back and brought up his second blade, cleanly removing the man's head from his shoulders.

As the dead bandit's body fell, Zevran ran to the Warden, who was seated on the ground, examining the wound. "Crap that hurts!" she exclaimed, and looked up at the assassin.

"Thank you for the save, Zevran," she said quietly.

"Hush, my darling Warden. There is no need to thank me. Now, let me look at that wound," he said quickly and knelt next to her, pushing aside her hands so he could get a better look at her leg.

"Mmm," he said, as he tore off a piece of cloth from a nearby bandit corpse and wrapped it tightly around the area. "You will live, I think. However, walking will be painful, so I suggest you allow me to carry you back to the campsite."

Zeva laughed heartily. "Now, how did I know you would suggest that, Zevran?" she asked, and tried to stand up, wincing as she felt a pain shoot up her leg.

"Though my intentions may not have been completely altruistic, I was not incorrect in my assessment, my dear," the elf responded. "Now, stay right there while I relieve these men of any possessions which may aid us in our quest. Then I suggest we return to camp before your Warden Commander sends out a search party."

He returned a few minutes later and bent down, scooping Zeva into his arms. "Now, hold on tight, mia bellezza. I would not wish to drop you," he said as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her face close to his. For a single moment, he stared deeply into her eyes, then sighed dramatically and turned to leave the clearing.

Zeva placed her lips close to his ear and whispered softly, "Zevran?"

His skin shivered where her breath touched his neck. "Yes, Zeva?" he replied quietly.

She smiled warmly at him and purred, "Don't forget the rabbits."

His laughter rang through the woods as he carried her back to camp.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Their companions looked up as Zevran entered the camp, Zeva held tightly in his arms. She had the rabbits slung over her shoulder.

Seeing the blood on their clothes, Duncan and Leliana ran quickly to meet them. "Zeva!" Duncan cried, eyes blazing in fury at Zevran. "What happened to you? What did he do?"

"Calm down, Duncan," Zeva replied as Zevran carried her toward the fireside and Morrigan. "Zevran didn't do anything. We were attacked by a group of bandits and their leader managed to wound my leg."

Morrigan rose and helped Zevran place the Warden next to the fire. She removed the bandage from Zeva's thigh and examined the wound. " 'Tis not a bad wound, but it will require some attention. Leliana, will you please retrieve my pack from my tent?" she asked as her hands began to glow.

"I will see to cleaning and preparing the rabbits," Zevran said and walked away, carrying the carcasses with him. Nihlus trotted along behind him, barking happily.

Duncan sat next to Zeva as Morrigan continued to work on her wound. "You simply can't go anywhere without attracting trouble, can you?" he said and smiled warmly at her.

Zeva laughed and shook her head. "I am afraid not, Duncan. You really didn't know what you were getting yourself into when you decided to recruit me, did you?" she questioned and his heart leapt at the sound of her laughter. It had been so long since they had relaxed in each other's presence. He had missed her smile more than he could ever say.

Leliana returned with the pack and Morrigan rifled through it, pulling out several dried herbs. "I need to go and prepare these. Can you keep an eye on our patient until I return, Commander?"

Duncan looked up at the mage. "Of course, Morrigan. Be careful in the woods in case there are more bandits."

Morrigan laughed. " 'Twill take much more than a group of bandits to hurt me," she said and smiled down at Zeva before walking away.

Leliana quickly rose to follow the mage. "I will help you, Morrigan," she said and winked at Duncan as she hurried away.

Duncan turned back to Zeva and found himself to be quite nervous in her presence. He was unsure of what to say, afraid that he might start another fight.

Zeva was the first to speak. "I wanted to thank you, Duncan, for allowing Zevran to come with us," she said quietly. "I know it seemed like a foolish choice on my part, but I need you to understand my reasoning."

Duncan shook his head and interrupted, "no, you were right and I was wrong. It never occurred to me that he could be useful in defeating Howe. All I could think of was my own anger at his attempt to harm you.

Look," he continued, "I know that things have been strained between us recently and I don't want to continue this way. I have missed being near you and having your counsel when I make decisions. I don't want to argue anymore. I apologize for my behavior over the past couple of weeks. I hope you can forgive me."

Zeva felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and she released a shaky breath, looking intently at Duncan. "I completely agree. You and I are both so stubborn, and we have each stopped listening to what the other has to say. I propose that we begin again, and this time we do things right. Do you concur?"

Duncan smiled broadly and grasped Zeva's hand, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them softly. "I could not ask for more, Zeva, truly. We have a very difficult fight ahead, and I would never want us to forget what we are fighting for."

Zeva squeezed his hand and smiled tenderly at him. "Then it's a promise!" she declared. "From now on, we speak _**to **_each other, not _**at**_ each other. I cannot say that I will never mess up, as it seems to be in my nature to be a royal pain in the arse, but I will try my best to always listen to what you have to say."

Duncan nodded and returned her smile. "As will I, my lady," he replied quietly and held her hand tightly in his own. "As will I."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Dinner passed pleasantly, with even Morrigan staying to eat with the group. The stew had turned out wonderfully, and it was decided that Leliana should definitely be in charge of food from now on, as no one ever wanted Alistair's 'Fereldan lamb & pea stew' again.

After dinner, Leliana and Zevran entertained the group with tales of their adventures in Antiva and Orlais, and the mood was light. Duncan never strayed far from Zeva, a situation which Zevran found to be quite irritating; yet his hopes were still high with regards to the beautiful Warden, as he saw the laughter in her eyes when she glanced at him.

"So this Brother Genitivi lives in Denerim, you say?" Zevran asked as the subject returned once more to the mission at hand. "That may be a problem for you, Zeva."

The Warden furrowed her brow and nodded. "Yes, I have been thinking quite a bit about that, myself," she reflected. "I know we need to go there to get the information he has on the Urn of Sacred Ashes, but I don't think I should be seen in the city."

"Definitely not. Nor should I," the assassin replied. "Howe will have eyes all over Denerim and you and I will both be easily recognizable to his men. Your companions, however, will be far safer than we would be."

Morrigan smiled slightly and spoke up. "I have an idea, if you would indulge me?" she asked and paused, waiting for a nod from Zeva, which she quickly gave. "We have two main goals to achieve right now and enough people to do both. What say we split into two groups and travel both to Denerim and the Circle Tower at the same time, then meet back in Redcliffe? Duncan, Leliana and the dog could travel to Denerim, while myself, Zeva and Zevran could head to the Tower."

"I can't say I am happy about leaving you alone right now," Duncan said to Zeva, who appeared deep in thought, as though pondering Morrigan's suggestion.

"True, and I don't relish the thought of separating, either," she replied to him and smiled softly. "However, Morrigan and Zevran both have a point. Were any of the three of us to enter Denerim, we would attract attention. Morrigan is an obvious apostate, and the problems with Zevran and I are equally plain.

However," she continued, "you and Leliana could enter the city without causing too much suspicion. That really may be the quickest and best plan, Duncan."

Duncan sat silently for awhile, considering all options. No matter how many different angles he looked at the situation from, it kept coming back to one conclusion. He sighed heavily and placed his hand over Zeva's.

"Alright, I agree," he said and Zeva's mouth opened slightly. She hadn't imagined he would be so cooperative.

"Just remember, assassin," Duncan said and stared pointedly at Zevran. "You are responsible for taking care of Zeva, and I will hold you accountable should something happen to her."

Zevran nodded. "I can assure you, Warden Commander," he drawled, "Zeva will be perfectly safe in my hands."

"Gentlemen, I am not some wilting flower that needs constant care," Zeva announced. "I think Morrigan and I can easily take care of anything in our path. And should either of you have doubts of that, I would be happy to give you a demonstration right now. My blades aren't far."

Both men chuckled and Duncan said, holding up his hands in defeat, "of that I have no doubt, Zeva. I have seen you in action and most men would run in fear were they to see you coming. Just be careful, would you?"

"Yes, Duncan, I promise not to make any foolish, dangerous decisions," Zeva replied. "Besides, I will have Morrigan with me, and you know she will chastise me endlessly should I do something she doesn't agree with."

"And on that note," Morrigan said and rose from the log she was seated on, "I think we should all get some sleep. We have a very long day tomorrow."

The companions agreed and separated; Duncan and Nihlus taking first watch. Before entering her tent, Zeva walked over to the Warden Commander and spoke softly, "Goodnight, Duncan. And thank you for listening to me. I can't tell you how much it means." She turned and opened the flap of her tent, glancing back at him once more before crossing the threshold and closing it behind her.

Duncan watched her as she walked away, and his heart felt lighter than it had in quite some time.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Dawn came quickly, and after a small breakfast, the companions broke camp and headed out. It wasn't long before they reached the point in their journey where they would be separating. Each team wished good luck and Maker's speed to the others and began heading down their individual roads. Duncan and Zeva were left standing alone, the last to withdraw.

Duncan moved close to Zeva and placed his hands on her arms, looking seriously at her. "Please be careful and come back safe, Zeva," he said as he slowly ran his hands down her arms to grasp her hands. "I hate that I am leaving you with the two of them, but I realize that there should be a Warden with each group to ensure no darkspawn can attack unseen."

Zeva withdrew a hand from his grasp and placed it on his face, gently stroking his beard. "I will see you in Redcliffe soon, Duncan. Please come back to me unharmed." To his utter shock and delight, she raised up and gently kissed him, gasping at the feel of his lips on hers.

Duncan's arms encircled her and he returned her kiss passionately, gently caressing her tongue with his own. Too soon, she pulled away and gazed at him tenderly.

Placing one last kiss on his lips, Zeva turned and headed away from him, toward the Circle Tower. As he gazed after her, he gave a silent prayer to the Maker to watch over her. Then he, too, headed off, toward Denerim and whatever secret Brother Genitivi had to share.


	15. Devils and Demons

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, cousland1982, Lavinia Luscious,**

**zevgirl, Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu and FallingDarkAngel: _Thank you all so much and I made sure to give you some awesome Zevran in this chapter!_**

**_Ferelden would not be nearly so much fun without my inseparable twin and Beta Reader, Lisa - I know you loved that dream! Admit it! _**

**Bioware owns all! **

"Damnable man!" Morrigan muttered angrily as she turned and headed down the North Road toward the Circle Tower.

"Something amiss, my dear?" Zevran said curiously as he reached Morrigan's side. He had seen, just as she had, the parting kiss between Zeva and Duncan, and though it displeased him greatly, it hadn't deterred him from his current course. He knew there was something developing between the two Wardens, but he was quite confident that, given enough time, he would be able to coax the beautiful Zeva into his bed.

Morrigan shook her head furiously and spoke to Zevran as they walked. "Not that it is your business, but for all the brilliance our lovely Grey Warden has, she infuriates me with the way she clings to that idiot of a man! He is completely unworthy of her, and with what may happen..."

Zevran cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "With what may happen?" he asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"No, you have nothing to do with this!" Morrigan said tersely, then quickly softened her tone. "I did note that you didn't seem too happy with the recent turn of events, either."

"I admit, I was not," Zevran replied. "I am not a man easily dissuaded, however, and I have no doubt that I can work around our Warden Commander."

"Well, good luck with that, assassin," Morrigan said, laughing. "The Bann of Rainesfere all but proposed to Zeva only a couple of days ago and she wouldn't accept. I cannot imagine you could offer more."

"Oh, my dear Morrigan," Zevran said huskily, "what I have to offer Zeva will be something she could never get from her Bann or her Warden, I can assure you." With that he stopped walking and waited for Zeva to catch up, a wicked gleam in his eye.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Leliana smiled broadly as Duncan caught up with her. "I see things are better between you and Zeva," she said coyly.

Duncan laughed softly. "Well, it is a start, Leliana. Thank you so much for speaking with me last night."

"You are most welcome, Ser," the bard said. "Now, you must work on the next steps."

"Next steps?" Duncan asked nervously. "Do I even want to know?"

Leliana laughed. "I think it is wonderful that you and Zeva are speaking again, even showing some affection. However, she has just left with an assassin trained in seduction. A man, I may add, who appears to have his eye on your Warden. And Zeva is, how shall we say it, an extremely 'sexual' person," the bard said carefully. "I think it is safe to assume that Zevran will succeed in his attempts, at least to a certain degree, before they return to us."

Duncan groaned as he imagined all of the possible outcomes of the coming week while they were apart. The vision of Zeva with Zevran made him feel physically ill. "So, what now, Leliana?"

"Now, my dear Warden Commander, you need to think seriously about how you will woo Zeva," she explained. "You must remember, the next time you see her we will be in Redcliffe. You will have not one, but _two_ other men vying for her attentions, one of which you know loves her. I just think it is important that you be ready to fight for the woman you want."

No matter how much Duncan tried to deny it, he knew Leliana was right. Zeva was an amazingly passionate woman, and she wouldn't wait forever for him to express his desires. However, he would not be rushed into anything. If he was to win her for his own, he would do it his own way; a slow yet constant seduction that would have her begging for him by the time he was done. He would no longer deny his feelings. He would take what he wanted, and once he had her, no other man would ever touch her again.

As though she could read his thoughts, Leliana smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "I can see by the look on your face you have made up your mind. That is good. I imagine Zeva won't know what hit her when she next sees you!" she teased.

The companions fell into comfortable silence, watching Nihlus bound ahead, as they moved closer to Denerim.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran walked close to the Warden, inhaling the fresh scent of mint from her hair.

She laughed softly and gazed over at him. "Are you sniffing me?" she asked curiously.

"Why yes, my dear Zeva, I am," he replied casually. "Your hair has the most wonderful fragrance. I dare say it is intoxicating."

"That line work for you often, does it?" she asked, a bright smile on her face.

Zevran leaned close to her ear and whispered, "My darling Grey Warden, I was simply making an observation. I find 'lines', as you call them, to be tedious and unnecessary. Honesty is so much more seductive, don't you think?" A small shiver ran down her spine as he spoke, his voice velvety smooth on her skin.

"You are going to be a problem, aren't you?" Zeva asked, shaking her head.

Chuckling wickedly, Zevran took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. "You have no idea, my Zeva," he said, staring deep into her eyes.

"If you two are quite done," Morrigan called as she stopped ahead, waiting on the pair, "I think we should try to get to this ridiculous tower by nightfall."

Maintaining his grip on Zeva's hand, Zevran rolled his eyes and pulled her forward, catching up with their dark-haired companion.

"You can let go, you know," Zeva said, once they had reached Morrigan's side.

Glancing once more at the Warden, desire evident in his amber eyes, Zevran reluctantly released her hand. "For now," he said slyly, "but not for long, I promise you."

Smiling softly, Zeva moved past Zevran and continued walking toward the Tower, shining like a beacon in the sky ahead.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The trio arrived on the shores of Lake Calenhad long after the sun went down. They were met by a scavenger, who was poking through the remnants of a past skirmish. Zeva questioned him over Sten's missing sword, which the Qunari told her he lost when the darkspawn attacked he and his brethren as they were traveling the countryside, seeking information about the Blight.

The scavenger admitted that he had purchased this particular salvage spot from a seedy merchant named Faryn, who was headed to Orzammar. If there were swords to be found, Qunari or no, Faryn would be the one to ask. Zeva thanked the man and they headed down the hill to the docks.

As they approached the lake, Morrigan stopped and looked up at the Tower. "How very fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of a lake and make it look like a giant phallus," she said angrily.

Zeva knew that Morrigan was dreading the trip to the Circle Tower, and she had been very grateful that the witch had offered to accompany her. "Thank you for coming with me, Morrigan," she said, smiling warmly at her friend. "I know this isn't exactly where you would like to be."

"Well, I wasn't about to spend 'quality time' with the Warden Commander," she said derisively, "nor was I going to leave you alone with our new companion. Someone needs to make sure the only worthwhile Grey Warden in Ferelden stays alive."

"Whatever your reason," Zeva replied, "I am glad to have you here." Morrigan responded with a nod, although Zevran noted a slight blush creep into the witch's cheeks.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"What do you mean, no one is getting into the Tower?" Zeva asked the former ferryman, Kester, who was currently dawdling outside the Spoiled Princess Inn.

"I can't tell you much, Miss," Kester said apologetically. "All I know is that Knight-Commander Greagoir came across the lake about a week ago and told me that I wasn't needed for the time being. He gave my boat over to that idiot Templar Carroll, and no one has been allowed into or out of the Tower, except a group of Templars who left two days ago, heading for Maker only knows where."

"Thank you, Kester," Zeva said and walked away, motioning for Zevran and Morrigan to follow. They stopped at the edge of the lake, looking out toward the Circle.

"Something very bad is happening at that Tower," Zevran said, shaking his head.

"Well, of course there is! We need to go there, so naturally there is a problem," Zeva replied. "I would suggest we get some rooms for the night and go across the lake in the morning. Something tells me we are going to want to be rested for this one."

The companions entered the Spoiled Princess and acquired two rooms for the night. Morrigan and Zeva would share one, and Zevran received his own. His suggestion that they all sleep together had been ignored by both women. After lying in her bed for at least an hour without feeling the least bit sleepy, Zeva rose and threw on a tunic and breeches, heading outside for some fresh air.

She was sitting next to the Lake, looking at the Tower, when she heard a voice behind her. "No rest for you, my dear Warden?" Zevran questioned as he approached and sat down next to her.

She sighed heavily. "Not yet, Zevran," she answered. "I can't help wondering what is happening over there, what we will see when we get there. I have a bad feeling about this."

_And the last time I felt like this, so many people died_, she thought sadly, remembering her fears before the Battle of Ostagar.

"You have been through much in a very short time, haven't you, Zeva?" Zevran asked quietly.

"Yeah, but so have we all, right?" she replied quietly. "And, unfortunately, I am afraid we will see much worse before this is all over.

But enough about the ugliness ahead. We will face that soon enough," she continued, turning to him. "Tell me about Antiva. I have heard it is quite beautiful."

Zevran smiled wistfully. "Antiva is warm, so unlike the harshness of Ferelden. It rains often, and the flowers are always in bloom. I was born in Antiva City, the loveliest city of them all."

"You can go back someday, right?" Zeva asked.

The assassin shook his head. "Not for awhile, at least. My rather abrupt exit from the Crows has made such a thing impossible, I am afraid," he said quietly.

Zeva placed her hand over his and squeezed softly, causing his heart to beat quickly in his chest. "Although I am not sorry you failed in your mission, for obvious reasons, I am sorry it has made it difficult for you to return home. My home was taken from me, as well, not so long ago, and I can appreciate the pain that brings."

Guilt tore through Zevran; it was a feeling to which he was completely unaccustomed. He realized he was at least partially to blame for the destruction of Zeva's home, and he silently vowed that he would help her reclaim what was once hers.

"I thank you for your kind words, Zeva," he said, anxious to change the subject. "I will say, among all of the things I miss from my homeland, I miss leather the most."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Zeva asked cautiously, "Do I even _want_ to know what you are referring to, Zev?"

"My dearest Warden, you have a very dirty mind!" Zevran replied, laughing heartily. "I love that! However, in this particular case, I am referring to the smell of Antivan leather. Not that we cannot revisit your interpretation at a later date; demonstration included, of course."

Smiling at the blush that crept into Zeva's cheeks, he continued, "The Crows housed the youngest of their recruits in a tiny apartment building in Antiva City's leather-making district. I grew quite accustomed to the smell, unlike the humans, who complained about it constantly. To this day, the smell of fresh leather reminds me of home more than anything else. I had my eye on a pair of leather boots just before I left for Ferelden. I thought to myself 'Zevran, you can just purchase them when you get back as a reward for a job well done'. I suppose that will not be happening now."

"Your home is still there, Zev. Someday you can have your boots," Zeva said softly.

"Right you are, and that is a comforting thought," Zevran said quietly. "Not that I am complaining about the way things turned out. Instead of being a slave to the Crows, I am following an exquisite Ferelden warrior into battle to save the entire world from an evil horde of monsters. Despite the dangers, I find this new path to be a great improvement."

"Exquisite, you say?" Zeva said mischievously. "Well, I am sure Duncan will appreciate the compliment. I will be sure to tell him you see him as such."

In one fluid movement, Zevran slid the Warden onto her back and climbed atop her, settling between her legs, his hands on either side of her face. Gazing at her with passion-filled eyes, the elven assassin brought his lips to within millimeters of her own and spoke quietly. "Handsome as he may be, your Warden Commander is the furthest thing from my thoughts, believe me. You, on the other hand, have consumed my mind since I first saw you."

Gasping at the intensity in his voice, Zeva began, "Zevran, about Duncan, I think I should tell you..."

Shaking his head, Zevran placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "No need to explain, my darling Zeva," he interrupted, "I am aware that there is something between the two of you. It is obvious to anyone who spends more than two minutes in your company. However, unless I am greatly mistaken, and I am rarely wrong, I can assure you, there is something between you and I, as well. You cannot deny this."

Zeva stared into his eyes, stunned at his boldness. "I.. I barely know you," she stammered. "and you tried to kill me not long ago. Exactly how do you expect me to respond to this?"

"You needn't respond at all; at least not yet," he said, tracing the curve of her lips with his finger. "Only know this, my beautiful Grey Warden. In the very near future, regardless of your Warden Commander, I have every intention of taking you to my bed and showing you the kind of pleasure you have never known before. This is a certainty.

Until then," he said seductively and brushed his lips across hers, "allow me to leave you with a small preview of what is to come." Grasping the back of her head in his hand, Zevran closed the distance between them, sliding his tongue into Zeva's mouth and stealing her breath with his passionate kisses. Her body responded immediately, her back arching to meet him as he slowly ran his free hand down her torso to caress her upper thigh, kneading her muscles sensually.

Slowly Zevran drew away, looking down at Zeva, her eyes heavy with desire. "I suggest we return to the inn and get some rest, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, moving to lie next to her.

Regaining her breath, Zeva chucked softly and said, "I knew you were going to be trouble, Zevran Arainai. What am I going to do with you?"

"What will you do with me? Let me see. Eventually, my dear, you will succumb to my countless charms and make passionate love to me; tonight, though," he said as he stood up and held out his hand, helping Zeva to her feet, "you will allow me to escort you back to your room, where you will ready yourself for the fight we will no doubt face tomorrow."

Slipping her arm through his, Zeva allowed Zevran to lead her into the inn, where he placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving her outside her room. She entered quietly, so as to not awaken Morrigan, and slid in the bed next to her companion. As her body began to relax, her thoughts were torn between her handsome Warden Commander and the Antivan elf with the oh-so-talented tongue.

_Maker help me_, she thought as she finally surrendered to the Fade.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I trust you slept well," Zevran said the next morning, a sly smile on his face.

Zeva couldn't quite hide the blush in her cheeks as she responded, "Yes, thank you, Zevran."

Morrigan laughed, walking past the two rogues into the morning light. "I knew this would be much more interesting than going to Denerim," she said casually as they strolled toward the Templar guarding the docks.

"Your name is Carroll, correct?" Zeva said as she approached the Templar.

The man looked surprised at her question. "Why, yes, it is. I hope you are not looking to cross to the Circle Tower, because you can't."

"My dear man," Zevran said bluntly, "I have learned from personal experience that it isn't good to tell the Grey Warden she can't do something."

"So, you are claiming to be a Grey Warden, now?" Carroll said, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Zeva stepped forward and flashed her sweetest smile at the Templar. "Ser Carroll, I really need your help. I need to meet with Knight-Commander Greagoir, I believe his name is, regarding an matter of urgent business to all of Ferelden. The lives of so many rest on your shoulders. Now, you can do this for me, can't you?" she asked, running her fingers down the sleeve of his armor.

His face a bright shade of red, Carroll motioned toward the boat. "Y-yes, ma'am. I will take you there right away."

"I think I may begin to refuse our lovely Warden if I could get similar treatment," Zevran said to Morrigan as the boat left the shore, moving slowly toward the darkened Tower.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The scene in the entrance hall of the Tower was one of chaos. Templars ran past the party as they walked through the door. Ahead, Zeva saw the man she assumed was Knight-Commander Greagoir giving orders to the Templars around him. The group stopped before him just as the soldiers left and he turned to her.

"Now we wait and pray," he said, his voice deep and commanding.

"I assume you are Greagoir," Zeva said calmly.

The Templar cocked an eyebrow and stared at the companions. "I am," he said. "Wait, who are you and how did you get here? I told Carroll no one was to enter the Tower without my express permission."

"I can be quite persuasive when I want to," Zeva replied bluntly. "My name is Zeva Cousland and I am a Grey Warden. I have come seeking the aid of the mages and the Templars against the Blight."

Greagoir snorted derisively. "I grow tired of the Wardens' demands for more mages for their cause," he said angrily. "It is their right, however.

I am sorry to inform you, Warden, that you will find no allies here," Greagoir continued. "I cannot spare any Templars and the mages are... indisposed."

"Knight Commander, there is obviously a problem here," Zeva said, approaching the Templar. "Why don't you tell me what is going on and I may be able to help you."

Greagoir studied her closely, as though assessing her ability to be of assistance to him. Finally, he nodded and spoke, "The Tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the Tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The Tower has fallen."

"Demons and abominations? How did this happen?" Zeva asked, concern evident in her voice.

"We don't know. We saw only demons, hunting Templars and mages alike. I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee," Greagoir explained. "We have barred the doors to keep the demons from escaping. I have called to Denerim for reinforcements and have petitioned the Grand Cleric to invoke the Rite of Annulment."

Her eyes opened wide in shock, Zeva stared down the Templar. "You left the mages inside to deal with these abominations alone? Aren't your men trained to handle situations just like this?" she said furiously. "And what exactly is this Rite you spoke of?"

Greagoir bristled at her accusatory tone. "The Rite of Annulment gives the Templars the authority to neutralize the mage circle. Completely," he said, his eyes cold.

"Neutralize? You mean slaughter, don't you?" Zeva said and her companions could see her face begin to flush. "There have to be survivors inside this Tower. Your mages cannot all be defenseless."

"I wish we could do more, I truly do," Greagoir responded, his voice softening. "It is too much to hope for survivors and find none."

Squaring her shoulders, Zeva reached out and placed her hand on his arm, speaking kindly, "Then let me go in and search for you, Knight Commander. I have no fear of your abominations. I have faced, and will still face, far worse."

"Well," Greagoir began, smiling slightly, "you certainly are not lacking in confidence, Warden. A word of caution, however... once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I know that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen - then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed."

Zeva nodded and headed for the doors. "Are you both ready for this?" she asked her companions.

Morrigan was the first to speak. "Well, I have followed you this far into this zoo of caged mages. I may as well complete the tour."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Zevran smiled and answered, "You always take me to the nicest places, my dear, but what say I choose our next destination. The atmosphere here is rather less than celebratory."

The Templars guarding the great doors slowly pulled them open and the party proceeded through. Behind her, Zeva heard the doors slam shut, the sound echoing through the abandoned hallways. She walked on, preparing herself for what was to come.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Arl Rendon Howe moaned softly, deep in sleep in his Denerim estate bed. His dreams of Zeva had grown stronger, and he had begun to long for the end of each day, when he could once more leave reality behind for the wonders of the Fade.

_Zeva sat atop him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her perfect breasts bounced as she rode him, rocking her hips in a steady rhythm as she cried out his name. Around her neck was a glittering golden chain, housing a single, perfect diamond, which he had given her on their wedding day._

_She ran her fingernails down his chest, leaving red lines in their wake. Her eyes met his, and he could see the love and desire shining brightly in them, all for him. _

_He pulled her down to his chest, kissing her ardently. Their tongues fought for dominance and Zeva groaned loudly into his mouth as her climax began to build._

_Grasping her hips, he thrust himself deeper inside his wife, feeling the familiar warmth begin to build in his stomach, spreading to his loins. _

_Just as he felt he could take no more, Zeva pulled back and gazed down at him, smiling sweetly. "I love you, my wonderful husband," she said and he felt her walls tightening around him, bringing him to his end. As the feelings grew stronger, he called out her name, and..._

His dream was abruptly disturbed by a knocking on his bedroom door. _I'll kill them_, he thought as he moved from the bed, wrapping his robe around him, hiding his now-painful erection.

"Come in!" he shouted angrily. Reginald stepped into the room, his head bowed in apology.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am for interrupting your sleep, Milord," the manservant said, "but I thought you would want to be made aware of the latest news on Lady Cousland as soon as possible."

At the sound of her name, Howe visibly brightened. "Of course, Reginald," he said quickly. "What has happened?"

"There is an Antivan Crow waiting outside to see you, Ser," Reginald said and opened the door. Ruiz, who had been a member of Zevran's crew in Highever, entered the room, coming to a halt well away from the Arl.

Howe looked suspiciously at Ruiz. "Where is Arainai? I thought he would be returning with the Grey Warden," he asked anxiously.

"That is why I am here, Milord," Ruiz began. "You see, we seem to have lost contact with Zevran Arainai."

"Lost contact?" Howe said, his voice taking on a murderous tone. "I suggest you give me every detail, immediately!"

Reginald shook his head ruefully. _More blood to clean off the floor,_ he thought to himself. _This woman will be the death of me, of that I have no doubt!_

"The last communication we had from Zevran, he was in place with his team outside of Redcliffe, awaiting the departure of the female Grey Warden and her companions," Ruiz explained. "That was several days ago. When we did not hear back from him, we sent a scouting party to make sure the job had been done. We located the site of the trap, and found the bodies of several of our men littering the pass. We were not able to locate any of the Warden's party, nor could we find Zevran's body. At this point, we must assume he has been captured by the group."

Howe's mind spun with possibilities, none of them good. Certainly, Zeva and her party may have captured the Antivan, but to what end? It would seem foolish to allow an assassin in their midst, unless he had chosen to stay with her.

Ruiz only had a moment to register the rage in Howe's eyes before the dagger entered his side, and he slid to the floor, crying out in pain.

"He will live," Howe said and turned to Reginald. "Have our men contact the Crows and let them know how displeased I am that they have failed in their mission. Send along one of this fool's hands to prove the point. Make sure he lives, however, and have him moved to the dungeon. I have some new devices I am anxious to try out on him."

Reginald nodded and opened the door, calling in the guards to remove the Crow. Once this was done, he turned to his master, who was staring at the painting of Zeva which he had had removed from the Cousland family portrait and hung in his room.

"What shall our next move be, Milord?" he asked cautiously, knowing how sensitive the Arl could be when it came to the Lady Zeva.

Sighing heavily, Howe turned to him and spoke sadly, "As loath as I am to admit it, Reginald, we may have to wait for the Lady Cousland to come to us. We should send out more scouting parties to see if we can locate her, but I have a feeling my lovely Zeva will be coming to me on her own soon enough.

In the meantime, we need to prepare for her arrival," Howe continued. "I want everything to be perfect for her. After all, the new Arlessa will need a proper home to live in, will she not?" With that, Howe climbed back into bed, anxious to return to the dream of his future bride.


	16. Hell Is A Tower

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A very special thanks to my new reviewers: tgail73 and KayraCousland - You both made my day!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl**

**Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane and FallingDarkAngel: _Thank you all so much! I think the Circle will be interesting for you all..._**

**_To my unbelievable Beta Reader, Lisa, without whom my life would be so much emptier - I hope you enjoyed your Fade treat! _**

**Bioware owns all! **

Zeva and her party walked in shocked silence through the halls. Bodies littered the ground, torn and broken. They entered what appeared to be a dormitory area, large open rooms with cots lining the walls.

"So many beds, and yet one wonders where the occupants are," Zevran spoke, breaking the silence. "Or maybe we should prefer not to know."

Zevran had been watching Zeva closely, his concern for her growing with each body she passed. She had steadily grown paler as they had travelled forward. He feared that she was remembering her own home, her own friends and family, lying dead at her feet; all of it his fault. His guilt from the conversation the night before weighed heavily on his mind. He had helped destroy her life, and he could only hope he would find some way to redeem himself, eventually.

"I am wondering; where are all the abominations the idiot Templar spoke of?" Morrigan pondered aloud, a smirk on her face. "Naturally, a bunch of men whose sole purpose in life is to stifle magical freedom would run at the first sight of true power. So much for the mighty, frightening Chantry, hmm?"

Zeva nodded to the witch and slowly approached a closed door before them; loud noises coming from the other side. She grasped the handle and looked back to her companions, making sure they were prepared, then shoved the door open wide and stepped through.

The door opened onto a spacious room, and Zeva could see a group of mages inside, including several children. On the opposite side, some sort of magical barrier had been erected and a demon was rising from it, preparing to attack the group.

Before the demon stood a figure vaguely familiar to Zeva, raising a staff above her head and casting a spell. Frost flew from her staff, and the demon disappeared below the barrier. The mage turned to greet the newcomers and Zeva got a closer look at her face, remembering where she had seen her before.

"You are Wynne, right?" she asked the older woman as she walked further in the room. "I remember you from Ostagar."

Nodding, the mage stared warily at the party. "Yes, and I remember you as well, Zeva, but I must insist that you come no closer," she responded, her hand still tightly gripping her staff. "Grey Warden or no, I will defend myself and these children if you mean us harm."

Lowering her daggers, Zeva softly spoke, "I do not intend to harm any of you. I came here to see if I could be of assistance."

Wynne strapped the staff back onto her back and relaxed visibly. "I will accept that, for now. How did you come to be here at the Tower?" she asked.

"I came seeking the aid of the Circle of Magi against the Blight, and to request help in saving a possessed child," Zeva explained. "Upon my arrival, Knight-Commander Greagoir informed me of the problems within the Tower and I offered to help. Apparently, he feels it is too late and has called for the Rite of Annulment, which has not arrived yet. I had no intention of allowing that to happen, as long as there may be mages left alive inside. So, my friends and I are here to provide assistance, if we can."

"The Rite of Annulment? Then Greagoir believes us all to be dead," Wynne said sadly, looking at the children. "Well, we aren't, as you can see."

"All I see is a group of spineless mages who allow their lives to be led by an equally cowardly group of men dressed in skirts," Morrigan said, anger rising in her voice as she stared at Wynne. "Zeva, I fail to see the point in helping these 'cattle', as it were. They let others rule their lives and then seem shocked when their masters choose to kill them. Let them die, I say!"

"Your taste in companions is quite interesting, Zeva," Wynne said, eyeing Morrigan suspiciously. "An apostate, I see."

Zeva saw Morrigan reach for her staff and quickly moved between the two women. "Morrigan, please, let's discuss this later," she stated calmly. "For right now, let's concentrate on getting the mages out of here. Greagoir said he will only open the doors to release you if the First Enchanter tells him the Tower is clear. Wynne, have you seen the First Enchanter? Do you know if there are any other mages alive besides your group?"

The elderly woman turned toward the barrier and explained, "I erected this barrier to keep any abominations inside the Tower from reaching the children. I will dispel it if you will agree to join with me in saving the Circle. I am not sure what to expect once we get inside or if there is anyone else alive; but as it is our only hope, I have to try."

"Then let us go, Wynne," Zeva said, moving toward the barrier.

As they approached the doorway, Wynne spoke quietly to Zeva, "Here we are. I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long."

"You are a strong woman, Wynne, and you did what you had to do," Zeva replied. "Those children are only alive thanks to you."

"Thank you, Warden," the mage said, a smile on her face. "Now, let us proceed. We should be cautious. I do not know what awaits us beyond this door."

"Never fear, my dear mage," Zevran intoned from his position next to Zeva. "Our wonderful Grey Warden is more than capable of protecting herself, as I learned the hard way."

"And don't you forget it," Zeva said, chuckling, as Wynne brought down the barrier and the party stepped through.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Denerim, at last," Leliana said as she, Duncan and Nihlus entered the market district, late on their second day of travel. They had encountered a few small bands of darkspawn on their journey, but had easily defeated them.

"So," Duncan said as they moved past the merchant stalls, "should we go to Genitivi's right away, or get some rest and see him in the morning?"

Leliana stretched her arms above her head, moaning softly. "Well, if my vote counts, I would appreciate a meal and a bath," she replied.

"As you wish, milady," the Warden said, laughing softly. "I find myself longing for a decent meal myself. We should be able to find rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern for the night." As they walked on, his smile faded and he appeared lost in thought.

Leliana reached out and clasped his arm, turning him to face her. "She will be fine, Duncan, you know this," she said quietly. "I have seen few fighters like Zeva, and I am sure she can handle anything she may encounter on the way to the Tower. Or, is it not the darkspawn that concern you?"

Shaking his head slowly, Duncan smiled. "You see through me too easily, Leliana," he said softly. "I haven't slept well, these past couple of nights, wondering if she is with _him_."

"Duncan, you need to put such thoughts from your head," the bard advised. "Whatever may be happening right now, you have absolutely no control over it. The only thing you can control is how you react when you see her again."

"I know. It just drives me mad to think he may be touching her; experiencing her in a way I..." he let the rest of the sentence drop.

"Have not, am I correct?" Leliana finished for him. At his silent nod, she squeezed his arm gently. "Well, if all goes according to plan, that should end soon, my friend. And once you are reunited, I am sure that she will never want anyone else. She cares for you far too much. Now, we have much to do tomorrow, so let's get that food, shall we?"

Smiling softly, she pulled him into the Gnawed Noble Tavern, unaware of the men outside whom had overheard their conversation. "We need to speak to Arl Howe right away," the older of the two said, his voice low and menacing.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Cleaning the blood from his blades, Zevran turned to Zeva and smiled. "As much fun as I am having, my dear, I think you should refrain from picking up random black vials from now on," he said jovially. The party had just defeated a Revenant, which had appeared when Zeva lifted a vial from under a broken statue in the Senior Mage's Quarters, and it had broken in her hand.

"True, but it did provide me a chance to redeem myself for the Revenant who knocked me out in Redcliffe," Zeva commented, and Morrigan laughed aloud.

"Now, this is a tale you simply must share later, my lovely Grey Warden," Zevran purred, smiling lasciviously, "possibly over some Antivan brandy in my tent."

"Well," Zeva responded as she passed closely behind him, running her fingers across his neck, "I suppose we had better get this over with quickly then, hadn't we?"

They were on the second floor of the Tower, the Senior Mage's Quarters. Upon entering the central chamber, they had discovered a Tranquil mage, Owain, who had managed to survive the demons' onslaught. He spoke to them of a fellow mage, Niall, who had come to the stockroom looking for a particular tome, the Litany of Adralla. This particular tome helped defend against mind possession, and Wynne had been quite disturbed to learn that blood magic was behind the attack on the Tower.

"I knew Uldred was power-hungry," she had stated angrily, "but to use blood magic! He must be truly insane!" Uldred was a Senior Mage who had fought alongside the King's men at Ostagar; however, upon his return to the Circle, he had attempted a coup, and Wynne was sure that his actions had caused the destruction that they were now witnessing.

Deciding that this Litany of Adralla could be helpful against Uldred and his followers, the group had moved forward, facing several groups of blood mages, in addition to demons.

In First Enchanter Irving's office, Zeva discovered a large, ornate black book, which she was not able to read. She took it to Morrigan, who immediately clasped it to her chest and spoke in the most excited tones Zeva had ever heard her friend utter. "You found Flemeth's Grimoire," the witch cried. "I had hoped we might find it here, but upon seeing the state of this place, I wasn't sure. And I had never mentioned it to you before. How lucky that you stumbled across it!"

Flipping a few pages, Morrigan continued, "As soon as we leave here, I shall set about reading it. I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know!" Smiling broadly at Zeva, she tucked the book gently into her pack.

They continued fighting their way up, passing through the Great Hall and onto the fourth floor, which housed the Templars' Quarters. Here they found the most disturbing of scenes - a Desire Demon had bewitched an uphappy Templar, convincing him that they were married with children. Zeva took great pleasure in killing the demon, believing the deception to be the worst form of torture.

After leaving the Desire Demon's room, Zeva and her companions continued forward and approached the last closed door in the hallway.

Zeva pushed the door open and they entered. Inside they were greeted by a Sloth Demon, who spoke with Zeva, its voice hypnotic. Though they tried to fight the urge to sleep, her companions fell to the demon's ministrations one by one. Zeva was the last to succumb, and even as she slipped into the Fade, she knew she must fight, or they were all doomed...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan and Leliana met the following morning in the dining room of the Gnawed Noble Tavern. They had learned from the proprietor that Brother Genitivi's house was just across the street from the tavern, and they found it easily, knocking on the door.

When no one answered, the duo entered the house, followed closely by Nihlus. They were met in the main room of the house by Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistant.

Duncan explained that they needed to locate the Urn of Sacred Ashes to cure Arl Eamon, and they needed to know where Genitivi had gone.

"Please don't ask me to tell you, Ser. The last group who left after him never returned, and I would not wish the same on you," Weylon said nervously.

Leliana looked carefully at the assistant. "You seem quite anxious, Weylon," she said. "Would you mind telling me what exactly you are hiding from me?"

"Wh-what makes you think I am hiding anything?" the scholar said, his voice shaking. "I j-just don't want anyone getting hurt, is all."

Duncan stepped closer to the man, his posture threatening. "I suggest you answer my companion immediately, or there will be consequences," he said, his patience wearing thin.

Suddenly, Weylon moved away, his voice rising. "I don't know why I keep up this charade," he exclaimed. "I tried to get you to stay away peacefully, but you have left me no choice. What I do I do in your name, Andraste!" With that, his hands began to move and Duncan could see he was casting a spell. He and Leliana rushed the man and within moments, the mage lay dead on the floor.

A careful search of the home yielded the corpse of the true Weylon, and Genitivi's diary, which indicated that the Brother had headed for a small town named Haven, which was located far to the south west, near the Frostback Mountains.

"Well I consider that to be a rather successful mission, all things considered," Leliana said as they exited the house. "Now, I suggest we do some shopping and then head back to Redcliffe. I am sure you are anxious to return soon."

"Yes, though I have to agree with you," Duncan replied. "We need to stock up on supplies before leaving tonight."

Leliana laughed heartily. "Oh, no, Duncan!" she said excitedly. "This shopping trip is not for essentials. You will be purchasing some items for your fellow Warden before we exit Denerim."

"Do I even want to know what sorts of items you are referring to?" Duncan asked, his face reddening slightly.

"No need to fear, Warden Commander," she said coyly. "It isn't anything too sordid. But I do feel a trip to the local jeweler is in order, as well as the local dress shop. Oh, and shoes! We must get shoes! Come on!"

Duncan could only shake his head in disbelief as he was led from one corner of the market district to the other, all the while unaware of the group of men watching their every move...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Zeva, darling get up!" a female voice pulled the Warden from her sleep. "I will not have you late for your own wedding, you stubborn girl!"

Slowly, Zeva opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom in Highever Castle, and her mother was bustling about the room, pulling items from drawers and ordering servants around.

_My wedding day?_ Zeva thought groggily. _I'm getting married today?_

Her mother sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair from her eyes. "It's about time you woke up, Zeva Cousland!" she said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What will Nate think of you if you leave him at the altar!"

Nate? Suddenly Zeva sat up in her bed, glancing about her room. In the corner, hung on her wardrobe, was her mother's wedding gown. It had been specially fitted for her, and her eyes filled with tears at how wondrous it looked.

Eleanor laughed softly. "No tears today, my darling!" she said, hugging Zeva tightly to her. "Today is a day for celebrating! Now, up with you! I will go and check on the preparations. You climb into that tub of hot water and clean up. I will be back soon and we will get you ready for your big day." With that, Eleanor collected the servants and they exited Zeva's room.

The bride-to-be climbed out of bed and removed her nightgown, slipping into the warm water up to her chin. _My wedding day!_ she thought blissfully. How long had she waited for this day to arrive, when she would become Mrs. Nathaniel Howe. There was something strange, itching at the back of her brain, however; as though there was something important she should be remembering.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her, coming from the window. She jumped as she felt a familiar pair of warm hands lightly brush over her shoulders, dipping into her bath water to caress her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples.

Releasing a low groan, Zeva whispered huskily, "You know, Nathaniel Howe, my father would have your hide if he caught you in here before the wedding."

She heard a soft chuckle next to her ear as the hands continued their massaging, slowly delving lower into the tub to slide sensually across her abdomen. "Then we will just have to make sure he doesn't come in, won't we?" her betrothed said as he pulled his arms from the bath and moved to the bedroom door, locking it and turning to face her.

Nathaniel Howe was a striking man, and Zeva had loved him since she was a young girl. He had a stern face, with a prominent nose and deep gray-blue eyes. At this moment, those eyes were transfixed on Zeva, filled with desire. He walked slowly toward the bathtub, removing his clothes, and Zeva gasped at his finely chiseled body and formidable manhood.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she purred as Nate climbed in the bathtub behind her, laying his legs over hers.

"Who cares?" he replied wickedly, his hands once again searching out her breasts and fondling them, hardening her nipples. "I say the worst luck would be missing this opportunity to lie with my future bride, away from the prying eyes of the hundreds of guests which have swarmed onto the property." Slowly he moved a hand down her stomach and onto her sex, gently pulling apart her folds and stroking her delicate button, causing her to gasp in delight.

"Nate... we... shouldn't..." Zeva began, but quickly lost her voice as he inserted two fingers inside her, moving them in time with his caresses, hitting her most sensitive spot with each thrust.

"Maker, Nate, don't stop!" she cried as he began nibbling on her neck, bringing her closer and closer to fulfillment. She threw back her head and squeezed her eyes closed as she came, hard, bucking against his hand. As the waves of her passion subsided, Nate pulled her face to his and kissed her gently, caressing her tongue with his own.

Slowly, Zeva opened her eyes, gazing at her beloved. "I love you, Zeva," he said, and kissed her once more.

"And I, you, Nate," she replied, lifting her hips and positioning herself over his engorged member. Slowly, never taking her eyes from his, she slid over him, moaning at the feel of him deep inside her. They had been together many times, but each occasion was new and marvelous, as they continually looked for unique ways to pleasure each other.

Zeva felt Nate's muscles tense as he began thrusting ardently into her, crying out her name. He wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach and drove himself further into her, splashing water onto the floor as their passion reached its peak. Satiated, they lay in the tub, relishing the last moments of peace before they would be forced to separate.

After they had dried off and dressed, Nate crossed the bedroom and kissed Zeva one last time. "I will see you soon, my darling," he said and climbed through the window, disappearing around the roofline of the house.

After Nate's departure, Zeva sat on her bed, feeling somewhat confused. Though she loved Nate, and knew she was supposed to be marrying him, there was something missing. Her mind kept telling her that there was someone else she should be waiting for, someone important. She kept having flashes of memories - dark brown eyes, olive skin - but that couldn't be right! None of that was Nate, and he was her betrothed, wasn't he?

She had almost decided to leave her room and search for her parents when a knock sounded at the door. Zeva opened it, dressed in her robe, and found Arl Rendon Howe standing in the hallway, smiling at her.

"Zeva, may I come in for a moment?" he asked casually. "I have something for you."

The uncomfortable feeling returned to Zeva, but she brushed it aside, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. "Of course, Ser," she said happily.

Howe entered her bedroom and glanced around, as though looking for something. "Well, I know you have much to do, but I am anxious to share something with you that I have long been wanting to give you," he said warmly, turning to face her.

Smiling broadly, Zeva moved closer to Howe, her curiosity piqued. "That is really not necessary, Ser," she said politely. "Marrying Nate is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

Something dark flashed behind Howe's eyes and Zeva suddenly felt chilly, as though the temperature in the room had dropped. She looked out of the window to see the sky had begun to gray, storm clouds slowly moving over the horizon.

She glanced back at Howe, and now she could tell something was definitely amiss. His once cheerful smile had grown closer to a sneer, and he began moving slowly toward her, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Arl Howe, what is going on? Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

She felt her back hit the bedroom door and realized that she had been moving away from him as he was advancing on her. "No, my dearest Zeva, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to give you your wedding gift," he said, his voice now carrying a dangerous edge to it.

"I-I think you should go now," she said quickly, moving her hand behind her, searching for the doorknob. She knew she needed to escape, to put as much distance between herself and Howe as possible.

"Don't be frightened, my darling," he said and he placed his hands on her door, one on each side of her body. " Now for that present," he said and grabbed her head, covering her mouth with his own, his tongue sliding against hers.

Zeva fought to push him away, but it was as though her limbs refused to obey. She was powerless as Howe ripped her robe from her, his hands roaming over her body, caressing her intimately.

At the touch of his hands, Zeva's memories came flooding back - the attack on her home, her conscription into the Grey Wardens, Duncan. With the recollections came her power and she shoved Howe away, running across her bedroom and grabbing the knife from her dresser, turning to face him.

Howe stood staring at her, only it was no longer Howe. Zeva could see that his eyes were glowing and his teeth were pointed. He spoke in a voice which was definitely not human. "I offered you the perfect dream, and still you had to fight me!" the being said. "So there will be no pleasant dreams for you. Now you will live with the nightmare you created!"

"I think not, demon," Zeva said and attacked, slashing at the creature with her knife. "Howe could not defeat me and neither will you!"

The demon grabbed at Zeva and threw her onto the bed, attempting to leap onto her. She rolled to the floor and came up behind her attacker, slicing into its back. It wailed and threw an arm back, catching Zeva in the face, throwing her into the window sill.

She made a quick recovery and as the Howe demon charged her, she dropped to the ground, kicking up with her feet. The momentum of its attack propelled the creature out the window and Zeva jumped up, watching it fall to the ground, far below her. As its screams died away, she turned to find a glowing platform behind her. Looking down, she realized she was once again wearing her armor and weapons, and she approached the pedestal, touching it cautiously. Shivers ran through her body and she was transported away...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva fought her way through the Fade, altering her shape and rescuing her companions. Morrigan had been with Flemeth in her dream, and was quite perturbed with Zeva for taking so long to arrive. They quickly destroyed the Flemeth demon, and Morrigan vanished before her eyes.

She found Wynne amongst a group of dead apprentices. The mage was deeply distraught and it took a great deal of convincing to get her to believe it was all a dream. It wasn't until one of the apprentices attempted to entice her to stay with them that she awoke to her situation and helped Zeva fight off the demons.

After more shapeshifting and many more battles, she arrived at Zevran's dream. She walked through the haze and saw him kneeling next to a body, rocking back and forth, as though in anguish. The body appeared to be an elven woman, and she was covered in blood. Zeva could see the slit across her throat, which was the obvious cause of death.

"Zevran, are you alright?" she said quietly, approaching him slowly.

He didn't look up; Zeva could hear him repeating "Rinna, what have I done? I am so sorry," over and over again.

She drew closer and spoke louder, hoping to break his trance. "Zev, please talk to me. It's Zeva. You are in the Fade. None of this is real," she explained.

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. Her heart broke at the pain she saw within them. "So, you are here, as well. Another reminder of my atrocities, I see," he said sadly, returning his gaze back to the elven woman.

Her concern for him growing, Zeva knelt next to him, cautiously placing her hand on his back. He shrunk away, and she withdrew her arm.

"Look at me, Zevran," she said determinedly and placed her hand under his chin, turning him to face her. The tears were now streaming down his face. She gently wiped them away, smiling tenderly at the tortured elf. "You are real and I am real," she began, placing his hand in hers and squeezing gently. "Everything else is a trick of the Fade. Remember the demon we encountered in the Tower? He is doing this to you, just as he did to Morrigan, Wynne, and myself. Whatever tortures he has created for you, we can defeat them together. Please trust me."

"Now, that is a laugh, is it not, my friend?" a heavily accented voice said from behind them. "She asks you to trust her? Methinks she should be the one concerned with trust, would you not agree?"

A dark skinned fighter with close cropped black hair and a beard stepped into view. He approached the duo and stared down at the dead elf. "Rinna trusted you, didn't she, Zev? That got her far, eh?" he said, laughing cruelly. "And now you have convinced another gullible lass to believe your lies. I think she may find her end the same, don't you?"

Zeva felt Zevran begin to pull away, and she held fast to his hand, staring up hatefully at the intruder. "You know nothing, demon!" she spoke angrily. "I know you wish to torture my friend, but that ends now! I will see you release your hold on him, even if I must fight you alone."

"No, leave me, Zeva," Zevran said quietly. "I deserve nothing more than this punishment. After poor Rinna, and what I have done to you..."

"I think not, Arainai!" Zeva retorted, once again turning his face to her. "You tried to kill me and still I saved your life. I will not have you throw it away on fantasies! If I must prove to you what is real, I shall!" She leaned close to him and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She felt a momentary resistance, and then he slowly began to awaken, responding to her kiss and running his hands up her back.

Several long moments later, Zeva pulled away and gazed into his eyes, which had now regained their light. "I think it is time we send your friend back to where he came from, don't you?" the Warden said softly, rising to her feet and offering him her hand.

"I concur, my lovely Grey Warden," Zevran said and grasped her hand, allowing her to pull him up. They turned toward the demon as one, removing their weapons and preparing to fight.

Despite the creature calling several minions to its aid, the two rogues quickly dispatched their foes. As the last demon fell, Zevran turned to the Zeva. "I do not know how to tell you what your rescue meant to me. I..." he began as his form shimmered and vanished from sight.

Approaching the final pedestal, Zeva placed her hand upon it, knowing she would soon face the true master of this nightmare.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva appeared in an open field and before her stood the Sloth Demon. Her companions appeared beside her and together they approached the being.

The creature attempted to convince her to go back to her peaceful sleep, all to no avail. Soon the battle was on, and they fought the being in each of its forms; ogre, rage demon, abomination, shade and arcane horror. Finally, they were once again faced with its true form and after an exhaustive battle, the demon lay dead at their feet.

Niall, who had been trapped in the Fade before Zeva's party, appeared and told them to collect the Litany of Adralla from his body once they awoke. He said it would protect them in their fight against Uldred. Though Zeva argued that she would help Niall to live once they made it back, he said he had been gone too long and that the Sloth Demon had destroyed him.

After bidding Niall farewell, Zeva felt herself being pulled from the Fade, and she awoke on the hard floor in the Templars' Quarters, surrounded by her companions. She rose to her feet unsteadily and located the Litany on Niall's body, placing it in the belt loop of her armor.

As she turned to the rest of her party, her eyes fell on Zevran. He stood perfectly still, staring at her, his gaze more intense than she had ever seen it. She crossed the room and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Slowly he brought his arms up and returned her embrace, shaking slightly.

"Thank you, Zeva," he said and kissed the top of her head. "Now, let us finish this, shall we? I don't know about you, but I long to leave this hell and get some proper sleep."

Zeva nodded and the group exited the room, ready for the confrontation with Uldred and his blood mages.


	17. Escape From Hell

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl**

**Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, FallingDarkAngel, tgail73 and KayraCousland: _Your support means more to me than I could ever say!_**

**_To my unbelievable Beta Reader, Lisa, the most wonderful friend I could ever ask for: I hope I treated your Cullen right!_**

**Bioware owns all! **

Exhausted and emotionally drained, Zeva and her companions headed down the hall from the Sloth Demon's lair, fighting still more abominations. Zevran stayed close to Zeva's side, and she frequently noticed him watching her, with a strange expression on his face. They had much to discuss when they finally escaped this Magi prison.

A closed door stood at the end of the hall. As Zeva approached it, Wynne stopped her. "Through this door is the staircase to the Harrowing Chamber," the older woman explained. "We have to assume that Uldred has taken Irving and the other Senior Mages there to complete whatever insidious plan he has in mind. Before we continue, let me see the Litany."

Zeva handed the parchment to Wynne, who read it over quickly. "One of us will need to recite the verse should Uldred attempt to use his blood magic to control the mages he has with him." she said.

"Tell me what to say and I will do it," Zeva said determinedly. "You and Morrigan will be needed to fight off Uldred's magic and Zevran can handle the abominations that come to his aid. I will fight alongside Zevran and help protect Irving and the remaining mages, providing they are still alive."

Seeing the fear on Wynne's face, Zeva reached out and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "We will save them, Wynne, if it is at all possible," she said reassuringly.

Wynne smiled weakly and proceeded to recite the Litany to Zeva, who repeated it several times to make sure she had each word correct. When she was confident she could use the parchment correctly, Zeva moved to the door and opened it slowly, her dagger at the ready.

In the next room, they encountered a scene of horror. Encased in a magical barrier was a young Templar, kneeling on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Around him were the bodies of several of his fellows, their deaths the result of a sword attack, if the injuries on the bodies were any indication.

The ginger-haired man was thin and haggard, the victim of obvious torture. "I know this Templar; his name is Cullen. We have to help him," Wynne said quickly and Zeva approached the barrier. She reached her hand out, pulling it back quickly as a stream of electricity shot through her body.

Kneeling outside the cage, Zeva asked quietly, "Ser Templar, are you alright? We are here to help you."

She jumped back as the Templar stood suddenly, staring at her with undisguised hatred. "This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong!" he cried, backing away from the barrier.

"I'm sorry, Ser," Zeva began, trying to calm the agitated man, "I'm not sure what you are talking about, but this isn't a trick. We are here to help you."

Falling back down to his knees, Cullen began rocking back and forth, his head buried in his arms. "Enough visions. If anything in you is human... kill me now, and stop these games," he pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. "Filthy blood mages... getting in my head... I will not break... I would rather die."

"Look at me, Cullen!" Zeva said sternly, and the Templar glanced up, his eyes wary. "I am no illusion and I am no trick. I am here to stop Uldred and I will get you out of that cage."

"Uldred!" the Templar cried as he rose from the ground. "Did Knight-Commander Greagoir send you? You must destroy Uldred for what he has done. You must kill them all!"

Wynne stepped forward and asked anxiously, "Where are Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred?"

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber," Cullen said, his face a mask of terror. "They have been trapped up there for such a long time. Maker, the screams that I have heard coming from that room! You must destroy them all to ensure that no abominations survive!"

Zeva looked at him curiously. "Are you suggesting that I kill every mage up there?" she asked incredulously. "Irving and the other Senior Mages are innocent of Uldred's crimes."

"Innocent?" Cullen yelled angrily. "There is no such thing as an innocent mage! I used to believe they were simply victims of their nature, but no longer. Mages are the only ones with the power to snake their evil fingers into your mind and corrupt your very thoughts! You have no idea what they are capable of!"

"I am well aware of the dangers of magic, young man," Wynne said irritably, "and I know that Irving would never allow himself to be controlled by Uldred."

"You know NOTHING!" Cullen protested. "You have not heard the things that I have; seen the things I have seen."

"I have seen enough to know that what I am about to walk into is a nightmare," Zeva stated, staring into the Templar's amber eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that I will deal with whatever I find; and I will do it without destroying innocent lives. There has been too much death in this Tower already. As soon as I am finished, I will be back and we will get you out of this cage."

Turning away, she proceeded up the stairs. "Maker turn His gaze on you," Cullen said to her retreating back. "I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all."

Electricity was sparking around the Harrowing Chamber, giving it a nightmarish glow. In the center of the room stood Uldred, surrounded by his abominations. Their focus was on a mage, frozen in place before them. Fear and agony were etched on the young man's face as he was raised into the air.

Uldred approached him and asked, his voice seductive. "Do you accept the gift that I offer?" he asked the terrified mage.

Unable to speak, the mage nodded weakly and fell to the ground. Zeva watched in horror as Uldred and two of his abominations raised their hands over the prostrate form and concentrated their magic on him. In moments, he had turned from the handsome young man he had been into yet another of Uldred's monstrous minions.

As his newest follower rose, Uldred turned his attention to the new arrivals, his eyes flashing with evil glee when they came to rest on Zeva. "I remember you from Ostagar. Such a lovely creature, I remember thinking. Pity she is wasted on the Wardens," he said, causing waves of disgust to flow through Zeva's body. "Tell me, my dear. Have you come to join in our... revels?"

Swallowing the bile which rose in her throat, Zeva met his gaze steadily and replied, "Actually, I have come to end your reign of terror in this Tower, mage. "

"Such a shame, Warden," the blood mage replied. "Not that it matters. You cannot stop me and I will combine your amazing abilities with one of my beautiful creatures. The Templars call us abominations and seek to destroy us before we can attain the pinnacle of our power. That ends today! I will see them all dead for daring to keep us from our full potential."

Gesturing dramatically at the room around him, Uldred spoke to Morrigan and Wynne. "I can offer you this power," he announced, his voice once more taking on a seductive tone. "I can offer it to all mages everywhere. Why should we allow the Chantry to control our destiny? Join with me and we will make them suffer! As you can see, Wynne, even Irving is considering my generous offer."

Following the direction in which Uldred was pointing, Zeva saw an elderly mage trapped inside a barrier much the same as the one in which they found Cullen. He looked as though he had not eaten or drunk in days. The circles under his eyes were deep and his breathing was dangerously shallow.

Wynne cried out in horror, "Irving! What have you done to him, Uldred?"

Before the blood mage could respond, Irving spoke quietly; the very act seeming to bring him great pain. "Stop... him. He... cannot be... allowed to build his a-army." With that, he slumped forward and said no more.

"Irving, you disappoint me," Uldred said sadly. "I thought you were finally coming around. No matter. Eventually, you will succumb and join me."

Zeva spoke up, her patience with the blood mage at an end. "Do not count on that, Uldred," she stated with conviction. "I have heard your 'offer' and I don't think any of my companions are interested. So I think I will kill you now, as you have begun to bore me."

His eyes darkening angrily, Uldred faced her and replied, "Fight if you must. It will only make my victory the sweeter!" His body began to shimmer, and a bright light flashed before their eyes as the creature who was once Uldred appeared before them; a huge abomination, easily three times taller than any human man, with a thick scaly hide and sharp claws.

"Remember the Litany!" Wynne yelled as she, Morrigan and Zevran moved apart, surrounding the monster. Zeva ran to Irving's side, where she could keep a close eye on the remaining mages in the room, on the chance that Uldred tried to harm them.

Zevran engaged Uldred's minions, using combinations of Whirlwind, Flurry, and Riposte to keep them at bay, away from Morrigan and Wynne, who were concentrating their attacks on Uldred.

"Uldred is trying to do something to the mages," Wynne called out as she dodged an ice attack from the Uldred abomination, casting Heal on Zevran, who had defeated two of the abominations around him and was slowly beating down the final two.

Zeva glanced across the room and saw a shimmering white glow surround a prone mage on the far side of the room. Quickly she recited the Litany and sighed in relief when the magic seemed to dissipate, leaving the mage unchanged.

Morrigan used her frost spells to aid Zevran in defeating his two final foes. Once they were dispatched, he turned his attention to Uldred, and the combination of the three fighters slowly started to wear down the blood mage.

Uldred attempted to transform the surviving mages several times, and each time Zeva was able to negate his magic with the Litany of Adralla. She pulled her bow, and began shooting at him from her location near Irving. Though her arrows had little effect, they helped to draw his concentration from the rest of the party, allowing them the time needed to cast their spells on him.

Seeing the abomination begin to stumble, Zevran pressed his attack, running up and slicing at the creature's legs, bringing him down to the ground. After a long and arduous fight, the companions stood panting, staring down at the abomination's corpse. The cages surrounding the remaining mages vanished, and they collapsed, exhausted but alive.

Wynne rushed to Irving's side as Zeva helped him to his feet, holding him steady until he could stand on his own. "I am getting far too old for this," the First Enchanter said, his voice pained.

"Irving," Wynne said quietly, "forgive me for saying so, but you look positively awful. Let me see to these wounds." She approached him and her hands glowed brightly as she ran them over him.

"I never imagined I would survive," Irving said. "I see I have you to thank for that, Wynne."

"I certainly did not do it alone," the Senior Mage replied. "The Grey Warden was quite determined to rescue any surviving mages, even though Greagoir had already called for the Rite of Annulment."

Irving smiled warmly at Zeva. "The Tower owes so very much to all of you," he said softly. "Now, we should get back downstairs to Greagoir. He will want to know that the Circle is safe."

Her eyes opening wide, Zeva remembered the injured Templar below them. "Zevran and I need to check on Cullen. Can you help Wynne escort the First Enchanter downstairs, Morrigan?" she asked. Though she looked positively disgusted at the very notion of aiding the elderly mage, Morrigan nodded stiffly, and Zeva smiled at her gratefully.

Walking toward the stairs, Zevran whispered to Zeva, "I take it we are babysitting the Templar to keep him from harming the remaining mages, my dear?"

"You have read my mind, Zev," she replied quietly. "His hatred ran so deep that we cannot be sure he will not try to kill them all."

Descending the stairs, they found Cullen kneeling on the ground, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. "Cullen?" Zeva called softly, approaching the Templar cautiously.

Averting his gaze, the Templar asked, his voice shaking, "Is it over?"

"Yes, it is," she replied, moving slowly closer to him. "Uldred and his followers are dead. Now, let Zevran and I help you downstairs. Greagoir will want to know you are alright."

"You didn't kill Irving, did you?" he asked, finally raising his gaze to hers. She could see he had been crying and her heart filled with pity for the broken Templar.

"No, I didn't," she stated firmly. "It is not my place to decide what happens to the remaining mages. That is for Knight-Commander Greagoir to decide, wouldn't you agree?" She reached out, offering to help him rise to his feet. She didn't need to look around to know that Zevran had slowly drawn his weapons, preparing for a fight. It was exactly what she would have done.

Hanging his head in defeat, Cullen grasped the proffered hand. Zeva pulled and the Templar slowly rose, his legs unsteady. Silently motioning for Zevran to follow them, weapons at the ready, Zeva wrapped her arm around Cullen's waist and carefully led him down the stairs.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Irving," Greagoir called wearily as the party entered the entrance hall, "it is good to see you are alive. I had given up hope of ever seeing any of you again."

Smiling weakly at the Templar, Irving replied, "So I hear, Greagoir. I assume you will be calling off the Rite of Annulment now that the Warden and her party have retaken the Tower?"

Before Greagoir could reply, Cullen cried angrily, "NO! We can't trust the mages! They have been trapped in the Harrowing Chamber with the blood mages controlling their minds. There is no way to know that they aren't already abominations."

"Cullen!" Greagoir replied quickly. "This is my decision and if Irving tells me that the Circle has been restored, I will take him at his word. I do not take this decision lightly, and we will stay on alert until I am sure the Tower has been purged of all traces of Uldred's machinations."

Seeing the despair on the Templar's face, Zeva felt another pang of sympathy for his plight. She knew only too well what it was like to see everyone you care about destroyed, and she made a note to speak with Cullen before they returned to Redcliffe. Her immediate concern, however, was to speak to Irving and Greagoir regarding the Blight and Connor.

Approaching the two men, Zeva cleared her throat softly and they both turned in her direction.

"Thank you, Warden, for all of your help," Greagoir said, bowing slightly to her. "I am sure the mages can offer support for the Blight, but I am afraid my Templars will be busy restoring stability to the Circle."

"I understand, Knight-Commander," Zeva responded, turning her attention to Irving. "First Enchanter, will the Circle mages provide support for the Grey Wardens in their battle against the darkspawn?"

"How could we refuse, given the invaluable assistance you have given us during our time of need?" Irving said, smiling warmly at her. "There may not be many of us left, but we will be a force to be reckoned with, nonetheless."

"Irving," Wynne said quietly, "I have a request, if I may."

The First Enchanter stared curiously at Wynne and nodded his head.

"I seek leave to follow the Grey Warden in her battle against the Blight," Wynne said confidently. "She is a strong woman, who risked much to save the Circle, and I would very much like to aid her in her upcoming battle."

"Wynne, are you sure?" Irving asked. "The Circle needs you now!"

Chuckling softly, Wynne placed her hand on Irving's arm. "The Circle has all it needs in you, Irving," she said gently. "You know I have never been one to stay still while others need me, and I think Zeva will need help if she is to unite this Kingdom against the Blight. If she would have me, I feel my skills would be best served at her side."

"Wynne, I would be honored if you would join us," Zeva said and heard a loud huff of disgust from behind her. Turning, she met Morrigan's furious glance.

"You want to take this preachy old bag with us?" Morrigan said angrily. "As if it isn't bad enough that we have that bumbling Templar and that idiot Warden Commander you are so fond of! Now I have to travel with a useless mage who isn't even strong enough to live outside a cage?"

Sighing heavily, Zeva approached Morrigan and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her away from the group so they might speak in private. "Please, Morrigan," she pleaded quietly, "can we not discuss this here? I really want to leave and do not forget, we still need Irving's help to save Connor. I have no intention of allowing Wynne to tell me what to do, or you either, for that matter. However, we are in need of a healer and she has excellent abilities, you must admit. Just follow me on this and I promise I will keep her away from you."

Glancing over Zeva's shoulder, Morrigan gave a last hateful glance at Wynne before nodding slowly, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

"Thank you, my friend," Zeva said gratefully. "Now, let's get this over with so we can be gone from here. You have some reading to begin, do you not?"

At the mention of Flemeth's Grimoire, Morrigan's face brightened and she smiled slightly. Relieved that yet another crisis had been averted, Zeva left her side and returned to Irving and Wynne.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," she said politely. "We just had some internal decisions to make. Wynne, I would be very pleased if you would join us. We will be in great need of your help very soon, I am afraid."

Irving spoke, his face concerned. "Is there something we can help you with, Warden?" he asked quickly.

"Please, call me Zeva," she said and nodded. "There is a possessed child in Redcliffe who we need help with, First Enchanter. I have been told that it may be possible to save him if we were to send a mage into the Fade to do battle with the demon directly, but that such an act requires a great deal of lyrium and several mages. The child is the son of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, and it would be a great favor to all of us if you could provide some aid."

Irving appeared deep in thought for a moment, and then responded. "Yes, we can be of assistance to you in this matter, Zeva," he said assuredly. "It will take me a couple of days to organize the mages and reach Redcliffe, but we will venture there as soon as possible. Might I ask how you learned of this ritual? Your apostate friend, perhaps?"

"Actually, First Enchanter, it was one of _your_ apostates; Jowan is his name," Zeva said and Greagoir suddenly appeared at her side.

"Jowan!" Greagoir exclaimed. "You have him in custody?"

Nodding, Zeva answered, "Yes, Knight-Commander, we have him. He was captured by the Arlessa of Redcliffe after poisoning her husband at the order of Teyrn Loghain. He offered his assistance in controlling the Arl's possessed son, Connor, until we could return with help from the Circle."

Clenching his fists in fury, Greagoir said forcefully, "I will send several of my Templars with you on your return to Redcliffe, Warden. I want Jowan brought back here to face punishment for the crimes he committed here at the Tower."

"I am sure something can be arranged, Knight-Commander," Zeva said carefully. "However, I know Bann Teagan will not release him to your custody without Arl Eamon's permission, and the Arl remains deathly ill. My companions are in Denerim at this very moment, following some leads that will hopefully help us find the Urn of Sacred Ashes. We believe it may be the only thing that can cure him of this poison."

Mention of Denerim brought memories of Duncan to Zeva's mind, and her need to depart became overwhelming. "Please feel free to send your Templars along with the mages, but my companions and I must be going," she said quickly. "We have been away for far too long as it is, and I need to make sure all is ready for your arrival in Redcliffe. We need to replenish our supplies, so please give us a list of anything you will need, First Enchanter.

If you will excuse me," Zeva concluded, "I must get ready for our journey." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked toward the quartermaster, Zevran following close behind her.

Their purchases complete, Zeva and her party prepared to take their leave of the Tower. Zeva approached Cullen one final time while the others gathered the last of their belongings. He was standing alone in the hall, his eyes revealing the pain which was still fresh in his mind.

"Cullen," she said softly, and was not surprised to see the anger in his gaze when he looked at her. "I know you do not agree with my actions today. You would have rather I killed all of the mages remaining in the Circle, and I can understand, believe me. I recently lost my entire family to a man as power-hungry and crazed as Uldred. He killed everyone I loved, and tried to force me to do things that still freeze my blood." She shuddered as she recalled Howe's hands on her body, his fingers inside her. A tear slipped from her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away.

Seeing the change in Cullen's eyes, from bold hatred to pained confusion, Zeva continued. "Please do not allow what has happened here to break you; do not let it harden your heart to everyone around you. If I have learned anything from my experience, it is that if you allow the cruel, unconscionable actions of others to alter who you are as a person, they have truly won. I know you may not believe me today and it may take a long time, but I am right. I wish you only the best, truly."

Squeezing his arm gently, she smiled and walked away. She was so occupied with gathering her things that she didn't see Zevran standing nearby, watching her in awed silence, his own eyes filled with pain. He had heard her conversation with Cullen, and it had affected him more than he ever thought it could.

When she had rescued him, he had looked upon her as a beautiful distraction, a challenge to be overcome. Somehow, she had become so much more to him, even in such a short time. He knew he wanted to make amends for the horrible things that had been done to her at the hands of Howe and the Crows. He had written that feeling off as simple guilt.

However, when she had rescued him in the Fade, she had forever altered his view of her. Now he had feelings he didn't understand and which frightened him far more than any abomination ever could.

_Ah, Zevran,_ he thought mournfully, _you are still too soft._ _You need to separate your desire for her from all this other mess. Surely she is still only a conquest; a friend at best. Bed her and you will get all this confusion out of your mind._

His decision made, he walked toward her, smiling seductively, as was his way. Yes, he would sleep with her and all would be well again. _Or would it?_ the nagging voice in the back of his mind asked, disquieting him yet again.


	18. If Only One Night

**Hey, guys!**

**I am moving all my 'Thank You's' to the bottom of the chapter from now on!**

**Everyone has been so amazing and I want to make sure I don't take up too much space at the beginning of each chapter, but I want to give the thanks that you all deserve!**

**For those Zevran lovers, this chapter is for you!**

**Bioware owns All!**

Duncan and Leliana had only been travelling for a few hours when they became aware that they were not alone. "Who do you think they are?" Leliana asked quietly, not wishing to let their followers know they had been spotted.

"Well, there are several options; none of which please me," Duncan replied. "The Wardens are wanted by Loghain, so if someone did recognize me in Denerim, they could be attempting to collect the bounty. The second option is bandits who witnessed our rather extravagant 'shopping spree'," he said and stared pointedly at Leliana, "and wish to procure a new pair of satin slippers."

"Very funny, Duncan," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "Let me assure you, when you see Zeva in those new satin shoes, and the exquisite gown that goes with them, you will thank me for convincing you to purchase them. As I seem to recall, Zeva has many stunning 'attributes' and that dress should accentuate each one."

Duncan couldn't help but imagine Zeva in the stunning sapphire dress Leliana had chosen, and his need to make it to Redcliffe as quickly as possible grew a hundred-fold. However, there was still the matter of their unwanted company. "You said several possibilities, Duncan?" Leliana asked, bringing him out of his daydream. "I am assuming the third involves Rendon Howe."

Nodding slowly, Duncan felt a familiar rage flow through him. "Yes, and that is the option I am leaning toward," he said calmly. "I was thinking back to our first night in Denerim, when we spoke about Zeva outside of the Gnawed Noble Tavern. We didn't see anyone around, but there is every possibility that we were overheard. If that is indeed the case, it would make sense that Howe would want his men to follow us, knowing we would lead them straight to her."

"Well, then we will have to make sure they never make it to Redcliffe, won't we?" she said and began slowly scanning ahead of them, looking for the best place to lay a trap for their stalkers.

"I suggest we use those mountains up ahead to double back behind them," Duncan said, nodding toward an area roughly fifty yards ahead of them. "There appears to be a blind turn shortly into it. I will continue ahead with Nihlus and you can head up the slope. You are far better with a bow than I am. Once you attack them from behind and draw their attention, Nihlus and I will head back to flank them."

Leliana nodded and the trio continued forward, quickening their pace to put a greater distance between them and their pursuers.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"We are heading over to the Spoiled Princess for the night, Wynne," Zeva told the mage as they stood outside the Tower, near the boat that would take them away from the Circle. "Are you sure you want to stay here until morning? We can certainly get you a room, as well."

Wynne smiled gently at the Warden. "I think it would be best if I remained here for the night," she said quickly. "Irving is still quite shaken, and I would like to make sure he gets rest, especially if he will be travelling to Redcliffe."

"Of course," Zeva said, unsuccessfully hiding the mischievous grin on her face. "Please give the First Enchanter our heartfelt thanks for agreeing to aid us."

As the boat pulled away from the dock, Zevran leaned close to Zeva and said, "So, it would seem those stories of late night lovemaking sessions at the top of the Tower aren't so incorrect after all, my beautiful Warden. Maybe we should have stayed and enjoyed the view, hmm?"

Zeva shook her head, elbowing him in the ribs. "Does your oversexed brain never stop, Arainai?" she asked, sighing heavily.

Leaning in closer, he gently pulled her earlobe between his teeth, sending shivers through her entire body. "Not when I am so close to you, my Zeva," he said lustily.

"Of course!" she replied sardonically, "how could you resist me? I am so very beautiful with abomination blood all over me."

Turning her to face him, Zevran moved until his lips were almost touching hers. "Never doubt how exquisite you are, Zeva, in any situation," he said, his voice suddenly serious. "If you should ever begin to doubt that, I will make sure to remind you. This I swear." With the lightest of kisses on her lips, he turned away, gazing over the water, leaving Zeva speechless.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran stepped through the front door of the Spoiled Princess, his gaze falling on Zeva, who had returned outside after her bath and was staring across the Lake at the Circle Tower. "You seem particularly fond of this spot, my dear," Zevran said as he sat down next to her. "Having trouble sleeping again? Perhaps I could help you to relax?" he purred, running his fingers through her hair.

Turning toward him, Zeva gazed steadily into his eyes. "Zevran, I want to talk about what happened in the Tower," she said softly.

Pulling back from her, Zevran looked over the water. "There isn't really anything to talk about," he replied. "You said it yourself. Everything that happened while under the control of the Sloth Demon was a dream."

"That is true," she explained, "but those dreams were pulled from our own psyches. I could tell that whatever happened to you was horrific and I thought it might help if you shared it with someone."

"No need, my lovely Warden," Zevran said, avoiding her eyes. "I have already forgotten it."

"I see," Zeva said as she rose from the ground. "Well, then I am glad for you. I, myself, think that the experience is one I shall not forget for some time to come. Goodnight, Zevran," she said quietly as she turned to walk away.

The Warden took a few steps before stopping. "You know, for just a moment, while we were in the Circle, I felt as though I saw a glimpse of the real Zevran Arainai," she said sadly over her shoulder. "I am sorry he vanished so quickly. I would have liked to have known him better." Sighing heavily, she walked away, leaving Zevran to wonder how one woman, of the many he had known, had managed to unmask him so quickly and thoroughly.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Entering the mountain pass, Leliana ran ahead of Duncan, climbing up the rocky face of the slope and positioning herself behind a large boulder, watching for their pursuers. Duncan and Nihlus had just entered the blind curve when seven soldiers appeared in Leliana's line of sight. As they passed her location, she activated Rapid Shot and took aim, dropping two of the men with poisoned arrows before they were even aware of her attack.

The sound of shouting signaled Duncan and Nihlus and they ran back toward Leliana, to find her shooting arrows at the soldiers, who were trying to climb the rocks toward her. Nihlus pounced on the nearest soldier, using Overwhelm to pin him to the ground and tear out his throat.

Duncan engaged the two closest attackers using his sword and dagger. He backed toward the canyon wall, keeping his opponents in front of him as he switched from one man to the other, stepping in to strike and then retreating. The soldier to his right stepped closer and Duncan used Cripple to drop him to the ground, before turning to the other, slipping past a swing at his head to slice open the man's throat.

Leliana had dropped her bow and was using her dagger to fend off the two remaining soldiers. She had the high ground and was able to move lithely around them, as they were encumbered by their much heavier armor. Nihlus came to her aid, grabbing one of the assailants by the ankle, pulling him off his feet and dragging him down the hill, where Duncan was waiting to snap his neck.

The final soldier fell when Leliana stabbed through the top of his armor, and she retrieved her bow, climbing down the hill to rejoin Duncan. He had returned to his crippled opponent and was standing above him, holding the tip of his longsword to the man's throat.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Duncan asked, his voice carrying a dangerous edge.

Holding his arms up in surrender, the terrified man replied, "I h-have no idea wh-what you are talking about! W-we were just t-travelling south when the w-woman attacked us!"

Leliana searched the nearest corpse, lifting his shield and examining it closely. "I think not, Ser," she said and scraped her knife across the surface, exposing the seal beneath silver paint. "If I am not mistaken, this mark belongs to Arl Rendon Howe, does it not? We saw it all over Denerim when we were there. Why would you cover such a thing if not to keep your identity a secret?"

"Tell me what your orders were!" Duncan said, pressing the blade deeper into the thin flesh of the man's throat. Leliana moved closer, preparing to intercede should Duncan lose patience and decide to finish the defeated foe.

Realizing his 'innocence' act wasn't going to work, the soldier grinned malevolently at Duncan. "A couple of Arl Howe's informants overheard your conversation regarding the Lady Zeva and reported it to him," he replied. "We were sent to make sure you wouldn't interfere with his acquisition of her."

"Acquisition?" Leliana said, her anger rising quickly. "She isn't a piece of furniture, and your Arl Howe will never get his hands on her."

"So you say," he responded, his voice cocky. "The Arl and his men happen to think differently. We will find the future Arlessa and bring her back to Denerim, where she belongs."

"Future Arlessa?" Leliana cried as Duncan shoved his sword into the soldier's neck, his hands shaking with rage. "Duncan, he is mad!"

Breathing heavily, Duncan pulled his sword from the body and wiped the blood off on a patch of grass. "Of course he is mad, Leliana," he said angrily, "and thanks to us, he knows where she is!"

The bard stared up at him, shaking her head slowly. "What are you talking about?" she asked anxiously. Her eyes flew open as she recalled their conversation outside the Gnawed Noble Tavern. "We mentioned the Tower!" she said, her voice shaking. "Duncan, they could have several days head start on us. We will never make it to her before they do!"

Collecting their things and moving quickly down the road, Duncan nodded, "Then let us hope that Zevran is as good as he claims to be, for Zeva is going to need him."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva and her party had been travelling for a day when Howe's men caught up to them. They had set their camp for the evening and Wynne was preparing dinner. Morrigan was seated at her own fire, reading Flemeth's Grimoire and Zevran was raising the tents. Zeva had entered the forest near the camp to catch meat for the stew.

Zevran had offered to join her and she had declined, saying she wished to be alone. The Warden had been silent for most of the trip, and Zevran knew it was due to their discussion, or lack thereof, the night before. She hadn't responded to any of his usual quips, and he found himself growing steadily more desperate to recapture the camaraderie they had lost.

He was pulling the lines on the last tent when a scream pierced the night, followed by a clashing of metal, and then silence. Glancing up, Zevran met Morrigan's eyes and they both dashed toward their weapons, grabbing them and heading in the direction of the noise, with Wynne close behind.

Just outside their camp, they encountered a group of heavily armed men, swords drawn at the ready. One of them was carrying Zeva's limp body over his shoulder.

"Bastardo!" Zevran yelled and ran toward the man holding Zeva, his daggers drawn. Morrigan stood back, casting Blizzard on the group while Wynne cast protection spells on her companions and then alternated between Fire and Lightning spells, further diminishing their numbers.

"Protect the Lady Zeva!" her captor yelled as he ran further into the forest, Zevran close behind him. The attacker was slowed by both his armor and his victim, and it wasn't long before Zevran caught up with him. The soldier stopped, placing Zeva carefully on the forest floor, and turned to face the assassin, drawing his longsword. Both men could hear the sounds of battle in the distance, but their concentration was wholly on each other.

"I know all about you, assassin," the kidnapper said as he slowly moved toward Zevran. "Arl Howe warned me that you might be with Lady Zeva, and I have strict instructions to make sure you are removed from her side at all costs."

"I think not, my friend," Zevran replied. "I will never let your twisted master near her again."

"How dare you!" the soldier exclaimed as he struck out at Zevran, swinging his sword wildly at the elf's head and following up with a Shield Bash, which knocked Zevran back several paces. "My lord loves the Lady Zeva, and wishes only the best for her."

"Loves?" Zevran said, laughing mirthlessly. "He has a demented mind, and the things he wants with her have nothing at all to do with love!"

Infuriated, the soldier struck again and Zevran caught his longsword between his daggers, dropping down and twisting his body, pulling the sword from the man's grasp, tossing it into the forest. Following through with his blade, he struck the soldier in the knees, sending him to the ground and leaping on top of him, shoving his blades through the armor opening under the man's arms.

As soon as the soldier stopped breathing, Zevran climbed off of him and rushed to Zeva's side, taking her in his arms and brushing the hair from her face. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Wynne and Morrigan entering the area.

"Let me see her," Wynne said and knelt on the other side of Zeva, checking her for injuries. She passed her hands over the Warden's scalp, and drew them back, blood on her fingertips.

"Hold her head up," she instructed Zevran. The mage's fingers glowed blue and she ran them swiftly over Zeva's head. "She may be out for awhile; she took quite a hit. Could you carry her back to camp, please? Morrigan captured one of the soldiers and will be bringing him back, as well."

"Good," Zevran said and nodded toward the witch. "I am quite anxious to discover exactly how Rendon Howe's men knew where to find us."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The soldier was tied securely in the center of the camp, staring nervously at the assassin who sat before him, sharpening his blades. Zeva had been safely ensconced in her tent and Wynne was tending to her. Morrigan was seated by the fire, preparing some potions for their journey, but was keeping a close eye on the activities in the main camp. She, too, was curious to learn how Howe's men knew where to find Zeva, although she had an idea already, and it infuriated her.

"So, you are a soldier for Rendon Howe, are you not?" Zevran asked, running the whetstone down the blade slowly.

"Proudly so," the soldier replied.

Zevran snorted and looked up at the bound man. "How good for you," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "As you are so proud, you will not mind telling me how your master learned of the Warden's location."

"My master has many friends," the man began, his head held high, "and some of them overheard a conversation between two visitors in Denerim regarding the Lady Zeva and her trip to the Tower."

Zevran's gaze met Morrigan's, and he raised an eyebrow, his expression mirroring her own anger. _Duncan!_ He had allowed Zeva's location to be discovered, and there would be consequences for such actions, at least as far as these two companions were concerned.

"Is the Lady Zeva alright?" the man asked curiously. "My master would be most upset to learn she was injured."

Morrigan rose and approached the soldier, he hands glowing slightly. "The condition of the Grey Warden is none of your concern, fool," she said, glaring at him.

Shrinking away from the mage, the man spoke again, his voice losing its earlier strength. "Ser Robbins had a letter for her from the Arl on his person," he said cautiously. "He would want to make sure she received it."

"I saw this message, though I did not open it," Morrigan said and removed the sealed letter from her robes, handing it to Zevran.

"Well, this should be interesting," Zevran said as he broke the seal, opening the message and reading it quickly. His expression grew dark and he glanced up at the soldier, his free hand reaching for his blade and lifting it from the ground.

Moving closer to the captive, Zevran kneeled before him, speaking slowly and evenly. "I want you to return to your master and give him a response from me," he said, his voice frighteningly cold. "Tell him that I will come for him and he will die for the crimes he has committed against the Lady Zeva and her family. I will make sure his last minutes are agonizing, and no one will be able to stop me. Do you understand?"

The man nodded vigorously, and Zevran cut his bonds, releasing him. Before allowing the man to rise, he ran his blade down the side of the soldier's face, leaving a deep gash along his cheek.

"This is to remind you of our conversation," he explained. "One final thing before you go. If I ever see you near Zeva again, your master's pain will be nothing compared to your own. Have I made myself clear?"

His face a mask of terror, the man replied quietly, "Yes, Ser."

Zevran stepped back and the soldier stood, fleeing the camp in the direction of Denerim.

"You know," Morrigan said as she watched the retreating form of the soldier, "he will likely never survive to return to Howe." They had stripped him of his armor and weapons, and the likelihood of bandits attacking him before he reached the city was high.

Smiling slyly, Zevran nodded. "You are right, my dear Morrigan," he began, "and should he actually make it back, I imagine the consequences for failure are quite severe for those in Howe's employ."

Turning her attention to the parchment in his hand, Morrigan asked, "May I see the message?"

As he handed it to her, Zevran said, "I hope you have a strong stomach. His words are enough to give chills to the strongest of men. I suggest we keep this from Zeva, as I have no desire to add to her pain."

Unfolding the letter, Morrigan read the message, her shock growing with each line:

_My Darling Zeva,_

_I pray this letter finds you safe. _

_I have been so very worried about you, my love, and you cannot imagine my delight at learning that you were alive and visiting the mages at the Circle Tower. _

_Though I know you are doing your duty as a Grey Warden, I am concerned about the danger that mission puts you in. To that end, I think it is time you returned to Denerim, where I can properly protect you. I have no desire to see you come to harm because of your association with those common thugs. _

_I have been granted the Arling of Denerim for my devoted service to Regent Loghain, and I long to have you by my side. I have no doubt that together, we can raise Denerim to heights never before seen._

_Should you return with the men who deliver this letter to you, I will try my best to ensure that your companions are kept safe. It is the least I can do, considering they have kept you protected for me. I fear what may happen to them should you stay away. I would hate to see them meet the same fate as that which befell poor Dairren and your family._

_On a more personal note, not a night goes by when I don't remember our short time together. My dreams are filled with visions of your beautiful face, and memories of your passionate kisses, your gentle caresses. My greatest desire is to be with you again; to once more feel your body next to mine._

_We have much time to make up for, my dearest, and I anxiously await your return._

_Know that until we are reunited, you are always in my thoughts._

_Yours forever,_

_Rendon_

"'Tis amazing the depths of insanity this man has reached," Morrigan said and approached the fire, tossing the letter into it.

Zevran nodded and moved to Zeva's tent, stepping inside. "How is she?" he asked Wynne, who was sitting next to the Warden's bedroll, reading one of her many books.

"Resting comfortably," she said, gazing up at him. "It could have been far worse if you hadn't stopped him."

Smiling, Zevran gestured toward the tent's entrance. "Why don't you go and get some rest," he said. "I will stay with her until my watch."

Glancing down at her patient, Wynne nodded. "Let me know if her condition changes," she said and left the tent, closing the flap behind her.

Zevran sat on the bedroll next to Zeva and gazed down at her, his chest clenching as he thought of what might have happened had he not reached her in time. "I am so very sorry, my dear," he said quietly, thinking back to the letter from Howe. "How could I have known what would happen to you? I should have followed my initial instinct regarding Howe."

"Hmm... it seems as though the real Zevran Arainai has returned," Zeva said as she rolled over to face him, her eyes opening slowly and a soft smile lighting her face.

Cocking his eyebrow at her, Zevran chuckled softly. "And how long have you been awake, my naughty Warden?" he asked slyly.

"Long enough to discover that you are the one who saved me," she replied. "I feel like such an idiot, Zevran. I should have never gone hunting alone. It was my own stubbornness that caused these problems."

"Nonsense," he said, shaking his head. "Why would you have ever imagined that Howe's men would find you? If your idiot Warden Commander could remain silent, you would never have been in danger in the first place."

"Duncan would never intentionally give away my location, Zevran," she argued. "Obviously, Howe's influence is stronger in Denerim than any of us knew."

Snorting softly, Zevran frowned. "That is no excuse, my dear Zeva," he said angrily. "He put you in danger and he will answer for that when I next see him."

"My hero," Zeva said and traced the tattoos on his face with her fingertips, sending shivers of pleasure through him. "I wanted to apologize for pushing you to talk about your experience in the Tower. It was very inconsiderate of me. I just hated seeing you in such pain, and I wanted to help if I could."

"I know," he said and laid down next to her on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I promise that there will come a time when I will share everything with you, and I cannot tell you how much your concern means to me. It is something I have never known before."

"I am so very sorry, Zevran, for the life you have led," Zeva said. "I know you speak of the pleasures you have known, and I am sure they have been many, but at some point, have you not wished for something more?"

Turning to face her, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I never thought I needed more, until recently," he said and pulled her to him, kissing her gently.

Placing her hands on his chest, Zeva pushed away from him. "Zevran, I have told you how I feel about Dun..." she began.

Putting his fingers to her lips, Zevran stopped her from continuing. "I know all about your Warden Commander, Zeva, and that does not change my mind," he said, pulling her back to him. "None of us know what tomorrow will bring. The only thing I am sure of is how desperately I crave you, and I know you feel it, as well. Allow me to show you how much you have come to mean to me." Zevran pulled Zeva on top of him, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss which silenced all protests.

The world outside Zeva's tent dissolved away as the two lovers explored each other. Zevran undressed Zeva slowly, his lips gently caressing each inch of skin he revealed. "So beautiful..." he murmured as he slid her nightgown over her head, revealing her naked form to his view.

His fingers encircled her breasts, slowly massaging her nipples, stiffening them. Zeva moaned throatily as his tongue slid around each one, and he ran his hands beneath her, cupping her buttocks and lifting her, pulling her closer to his hungry mouth.

Her own hands sought his tunic and she pulled roughly, hearing the material rip beneath her fingers. Pulling the tunic down, she gazed at his bare chest, the taut muscles beneath his skin and the soft, blond hair which ran in a trail, disappearing into the top of his breeches.

"Tsk, tsk.." he whispered huskily as she began unlacing him, her fingers seeking entrance into his smallclothes. "I think not, my darling Zeva. I have waited for this moment, and I will be the one who leads."

Laying her back onto the bedroll, Zevran removed his tunic and ripped a strip of cloth from it. Smiling mischievously, he brought the cloth to her eyes, covering them and tying it behind her head. "Now you are at my mercy," he purred. Zeva lay in the darkness, her nerve endings on fire, waiting for him to touch her again.

"Zevran, please!" she cried and reached for him. He playfully swatted her hands away, rising for a moment before coming back to her, kneeling between her legs.

"I know I have shared with you my love of Antivan brandy," he explained, and she thought she heard the sound of a popping cork. "What I may not have told you is how much better said brandy is when tasted off the body of an exquisite woman such as yourself."

Zeva sucked in her breath as she felt the warm liquid being poured over her breasts and down her stomach. Zevran placed the bottle to the side of the bed and began licking a path over her torso, beginning with her breasts and working his way down, sucking each drop from her naked body.

Dipping his tongue into her belly button, Zevran slowly ran his fingers up her thighs, parting her swollen lips and stroking her nub delicately with his thumb, chuckling softly as she began to writhe beneath him.

"You are a... horrid... tease, elf!" Zeva cried out, throwing her head back as she came closer to her release.

"That I am, my beautiful Warden," he replied, blowing lightly on her slick flesh, making her cry out once again.

Lightly licking her clit, Zevran groaned with need. "So much sweeter than brandy..." he mumbled as he drove his tongue into her, grasping her hips as she thrust them toward him. Zeva screamed his name as she came, her hands wrapped tightly in his hair, her body sticky with sweat and alcohol.

Zevran continued licking her slowly until her muscles relaxed. He crawled up her body, lying atop her and kissing her gently, his tongue stroking her own. "Oh, Zevran..." she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

He laughed as he kissed her neck, scraping his teeth over her sensitive skin. "Happy, my Zeva?" he said, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't think happy even begins to describe it, my naughty assassin," she replied, running her hands down his back. Nibbling on his ear, she whispered sensually, "I want to taste you, Zevran."

Quickly, she wrapped her leg around his and pushed up with her hips, reversing their positions. Sitting back on his thighs, she slowly finished unlacing his breeches, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. As the last of the laces fell aside, she rose from his lap, pulling his pants off and tossing them away.

Zevran felt his heart pounding as the beautiful woman above him ran her eyes over his body. Never before had he wanted a woman to desire him as much as he wanted Zeva to, _needed_ her to. Slowly she lowered herself between his legs, sliding her hand around his length and bringing him to her lips.

At the first touch of her tongue around him, he groaned, feeling pleasure he had never known before. Zeva took him into her mouth, sucking greedily on him, and Zevran slid his fingers into her silken hair, pushing himself further into her throat, drunk with the feeling of her hot lips around him.

"Maker...Zeva... I..." he panted and pulled her from him, grasping her arms and pulling her onto his chest, kissing her adoringly.

"Zevran, please!" she begged, her voice quavering. "I am aching for you!"

Flipping Zeva onto her back, Zevran held her legs up over his shoulders, teasing her opening with his swollen tip. His gaze locked on hers as he slowly entered her, her inner walls tightening around him. She had never made love in this position before and the feelings he awoke within her were overwhelming. He seemed to hit her most sensitive spot with each thrust.

Crying out, Zevran pushed her legs aside, laying behind her and entering her roughly, his hands wrapping around her to grasp her breasts. Rocking his hips against hers, Zevran bit into her neck as he spilled his seed inside her, feeling her muscles contract around him as she, too, reached her climax.

The lovers lay together, panting heavily, as the waves of passion subsided. "Please don't go," Zeva asked, snuggling deeper into his arms, exhaustion creeping into her limbs.

"Never fear, my beautiful Zeva, I shall be here when you awake," he replied, kissing her lightly as she drifted to sleep.

Laying in the dark, Zevran listened to the Warden sleeping. _So, Zevran,_ he thought, _where is that relief you knew would come once you had claimed the beautiful Warden?_ Too late, he realized Zeva Cousland had reached behind his facade and he would never again be the same.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Lavinia - your Teagan is coming up, my dear!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl**

**Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, FallingDarkAngel, tgail73 and KayraCousland: _Thank you for all the wonderful inspiration you give me!_**

**_To my unbelievable Beta Reader, Lisa, the most wonderful friend I could ever ask for: Your support means more than I can ever say! Love you dearly!_**


	19. Reunited?

_**Well, THE chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**The wonderful artist, DragonReign, did a painting for me based on its content: No fair peeking 'til you have read it, though!**_

_**You can find the link on my Profile page!**_

_**Please check it out and make sure to tell her how amazing she is!**_

Zevran awoke before the sun came up and looked down at the sleeping woman lying next to him. Even in sleep, she exuded a vibrancy that stole his breath away. He had been so sure that he would regain the upper hand with her once he had shared her bed; yet now, as the sun peeked through the tent flaps, he knew how very wrong that assumption had been.

Brushing the hair from her forehead, Zevran leaned down and softly kissed Zeva, pulling her closer to him. She mumbled in her sleep, and he wondered what she was dreaming of. _That bastard, Duncan, no doubt,_ he thought angrily. The very thought of the Warden Commander brought a deep rage to Zevran's mind. He simply couldn't imagine what such an extraordinary woman saw in that man; he had thus far proven to be more of a danger to her than a protector.

Zevran had never been a jealous lover; there had never been a need to be. His relationships were always casual, often involving more than one partner at a time. Such was the life of an Antivan Crow, and it had always served him well. Zeva was an entirely different matter, however. With her he felt a possessiveness that he hadn't known before, even though he knew that her heart belonged to another. Well, he would just have to make sure that should the great Duncan make the slightest mistake, he would be there to step in and take his place.

"Good morning, Zev," Zeva said, smiling up at him. "You seem awfully deep in thought. Care to share?"

Quirking his eyebrow, the elf chuckled wickedly. "Why, yes, my beautiful Warden, there is something I was wishing to share with you," he said and pulled her beneath him, covering her with kisses. If this was to be his last time with Zeva, he would make sure it was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

When the duo finally left their tent, they found the camp mostly dismantled, and Morrigan and Wynne were preparing breakfast in silence.

"Good morning," Zeva said happily, taking a seat next to Morrigan, rubbing her arms to warm the chill that had settled over them.

Smiling mischievously, the witch handed Zeva and Zevran each a bowl of porridge. "So, I take it you are feeling better this morning, Zeva?" she asked.

"Oh, she felt marvelous," Zevran quipped, receiving an elbow to the ribs for his trouble. "Ooof…. you know, for such a lovely creature, you are quite violent, my dear," he replied, rubbing his side. Wynne watched the trio curiously, her eyebrows raised.

As they finished their meal, Zeva recounted their travels thus far to Wynne, explaining about the situation in Redcliffe, both with Connor and Arl Eamon's illness.

"So, Duncan escaped Ostagar, as well?" Wynne asked happily. "That is wonderful news! He is truly an honorable man. I feel our chances of defeating this Blight have been increased greatly with his survival."

"Honorable? Hmpfh!" Morrigan scoffed. "I have yet to see evidence of such an attribute from that man! Thus far, he has only managed to break the heart of the woman he supposedly cared deeply for, and then gave her location away to the very maniac he should be protecting her from!"

Zeva shook her head sadly. "Morrigan, please!" she began, "I am sure Duncan and Leliana are not at fault over what happened in Denerim. I have come to realize that Howe will stop at nothing to get what he wants and I will only be safe when I put him in his grave, where he belongs."

"Well, we can agree on that," the witch replied. "There are several things I am longing to do to that monster, myself."

"As are we all," Zevran added, taking Zeva's hand in his and squeezing gently. "Now, shall we get moving? I know you are anxious to reach Redcliffe and check on the condition of your companions there."

Nodding, Zeva rose from her spot by the fire, and they finished dismantling the camp. As they headed down the road to Redcliffe, Zeva prayed that Duncan would be there waiting for her, unharmed.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Duncan! How wonderful to see you alive and well, my friend," Irving said, clasping the Warden's arm in greeting. Their two parties had met shortly after the mages and Templars had embarked on the road to Redcliffe. "Were you and your companion the ones who went to Denerim in search of information on Andraste's ashes?"

At the look of surprise on Duncan's face, Irving continued. "Your fellow Warden, Zeva, and her party explained that part of their group had headed to Denerim on that particular quest, and I can only assume it was you she was referring to."

"Zeva? How is she, Irving?" Duncan asked, his expression anxious. "When did you last see her?"

"Why, she left the Tower several days ago," Irving explained. "I must say, Duncan, I have never met a young woman quite so strong and determined. Had it not been for Zeva and her companions, we would not be here to travel with you." As the group continued walking, Irving explained the circumstances at the Circle and how instrumental Zeva had been in ensuring that everyone possible had survived the event.

"She even managed to impress Knight-Commander Greagoir, and you know how difficult that is," Irving said. "I think I may have actually seen him smile at her as she was leaving."

"That would be our Zeva," Leliana replied, winking at Duncan. "I daresay there isn't a man alive she couldn't charm."

Irving nodded. "Well, her elven companion appeared quite taken with her," he noted, missing the dark look that passed over Duncan's features. "And she may well have saved the sanity of a Templar in the Tower who had been violently tortured by Uldred. He appeared quite inconsolable until she spoke with him."

"So, Duncan, please tell me more of this possessed child; Connor, I believe Zeva said his name was," Irving asked. "I understand the ritual we are to perform, but I would like to have as much background information as possible before allowing a mage to enter the Fade."

"Of course, Irving," Duncan replied, and proceeded to tell Irving and the mages everything they knew about the happenings in Redcliffe.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Sten entered the Great Hall, striding toward Alistair, who was seated on the dais, eating cheese he had snatched from the larder the night before. "They are coming," he said simply, and turned to leave.

Alistair turned to an elven servant dusting the table near him and spoke quickly. "Please find Bann Teagan and let him know that the Wardens have returned," he said. "We are heading to the main gate to greet them."

"Yes, Ser," the elf said, dashing toward the family's quarters to give Teagan the message. Connor had been blissfully placid during the time that Zeva and Duncan had been gone. Despite his hatred of the man, Alistair had to admit that Jowan had kept his promise to watch over the possessed boy and there had been no more incidents.

Teagan split most of his time between sitting at Eamon's side and pacing the floors, awaiting the return of Zeva and her companions. Alistair had started to think that there might be more to Teagan's feelings for Zeva than that of a friend; and that thought made him uncommonly irritable.

Teagan reached Sten and Alistair just as the group was entering the courtyard. "Where are the Commander and the Bard?" Sten asked as he looked at the party. "And who is that elf next to the Warden?"

Teagan's heart leapt at the sight of the smiling young woman leading the group. Before he had a chance to speak, Alistair called out, "Zeva! Thank the Maker you are alright!" and rushed toward his fellow Warden, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

Zeva laughed heartily, leaning forward to place a kiss on Alistair's cheek and returning his embrace. Teagan caught the look of anger that flashed over the elf's face, and took an immediate dislike to him.

Placing her back on the ground, Alistair looked at the group with her and asked nervously, "Zeva, where is Duncan?"

"You mean he hasn't returned here yet?" Zeva asked anxiously as Sten and Teagan approached. She quickly looked to the elf beside her and he reached out, placing a calming hand on her arm. Teagan's face flushed slightly in anger as he saw the immediate effect it had on her. Her shoulders loosened and her face softened. _There is definitely something amiss with this intruder,_ Teagan thought furiously.

"No, he hasn't come here," Alistair replied. "Why aren't you together?"

"No doubt he is still travelling from Denerim, Zeva. Do not fret yet," Morrigan said from behind her. "I have an idea, if I may. What say we go inside where we can all sit down and go over the events of the last week together? It has been a long day and Zeva is still recovering from the injuries she received last night; all thanks to your idiot Commander, I might add," she said pointedly, looking at Alistair.

"Injuries?" Teagan said and moved quickly to Zeva's side, taking her hands in his. "Zeva, what happened?"

Smiling warmly, Zeva reached up, placing her hand on his cheek. "I am fine, Teagan, really," she said softly. "We just had another encounter with Howe's men last night. Apparently he is intent on bringing me to Denerim to be reunited with him."

"Never!" Teagan said angrily and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Not as long as I draw breath."

Zeva returned his hug and then drew back, gazing at him happily. "Well, thank you, kind Ser, but I think it is inevitable that he and I meet again; and when we do, it will be on my terms," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I daresay he will never know what hit him, my beautiful Warden," the elf accompanying Zeva said, drawing the attention of all three men before her.

"Zeva, who is this, and why is he with you?" Alistair asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

Turning to the elf, Zeva smiled, and Teagan felt his stomach flip. Before she could respond, the elf answered for her, bowing slightly. "My name is Zevran Arainai, Zev to my friends. I am pledged to the service of the lovely Zeva, who defeated me fairly in battle, for as long as she should need me," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Defeated fairly in battle?" Teagan asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, yes, he did try to kill me," Zeva said jovially. "But we are all past that now, aren't we, Zev?" she asked, grinning at the handsome elf, who nodded in agreement. Turning toward Alistair, whose mouth was hanging open in shock, she shrugged. "Now, let's go inside, as Morrigan suggested. We have much to discuss."

Taking Teagan and Alistair's arms in her own, she pulled them toward the castle, the rest of the group following behind. "You will not believe the trip to the Tower…."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran stood in the shadows outside Arl Eamon's office, listening to the raised voices coming from within. Teagan and Alistair had requested a moment alone with Zeva, and he had followed, knowing what the conversation would be about. He smiled, imagining the look on the Warden's face as the two men tried to impose their will on her.

"An _assassin_, Zeva? What in the world were you thinking?" Teagan asked angrily, pacing the room. Zeva sat in the chair behind Eamon's desk, shaking her head slowly as she listened to the two men raving about her newest companion. She had known this conversation was inevitable, but hadn't imagined that Alistair and Teagan would choose to gang up on her.

"I must admit, I have been wondering the same thing myself," her fellow Warden commented, seating himself across from her and gazing at her sternly. "He was sent by Howe to kill your companions and kidnap you, Zeva! How could you possible allow him the freedom to travel with you? What is keeping him from simply finishing the job he started?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Zeva spoke, her voice terse. "Alistair, listen to me. You were not there when we fought the Antivan Crows," she explained. "They are extremely good and very organized. It was simply good fortune that we were able to defeat them. Zevran explained that there would no doubt be others who would follow them in order to finish the job, and he agreed to help me defeat them. It seemed a perfectly reasonable decision, given the circumstances I found myself in."

"Reasonable?" Alistair asked, his voice rising angrily. "You deemed it _reasonable_ to hand a weapon to a killer, giving him access to you _while you sleep_, knowing that he had already tried to harm you once?" He glared at her, his face flushing. "I am sorry, Zeva, but I simply don't agree. There is something very sneaky about him, and I don't trust him with you!"

"Well, I do trust him, Alistair!" Zeva spat, slamming her hands on the desk. "You were not with me in the Circle Tower. You did not see what we went through, _what Zevran went through_, in order to save the mages who were trapped there by Uldred! He stood by me during one of the most horrific trials I have ever faced, and he never once left my side."

Breathing deeply, Zeva attempted to calm herself. "Had he been working with Howe, he would have simply given me to his soldiers when we met them on the way back here. Instead, he fought to save me when I was unable to help myself! In my opinion, he is one of the most trustworthy people I have ever known!" Zevran's heart leapt at her words, though he could not shake the guilt he felt knowing that he had been the cause of so much of Zeva's heartbreak, even if she did not know it.

Rising from her chair, Zeva moved around the desk, standing next to Alistair and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for worrying about me, Ali," she said softly. "I understand your concern, but even Duncan eventually agreed that Zevran should stay with us."

Teagan snorted from across the room, and the two Wardens turned to face him as he stepped closer to them. "That is supposed to put me at ease, Zeva? That your Warden Commander allowed a murderer to travel alone with you, knowing that Howe's men were after you?" he asked, his eyes blazing with anger. "I fail to see the comfort in that. Furthermore, given Duncan's rather loose tongue in Denerim, it appears to me as though your wellbeing may be the very last thing on his mind."

Zevran heard the slap, followed by Alistair's gasp of surprise. "Don't you dare blame Duncan for what Howe's men have done to me, Teagan," Zeva said, her voice dangerously calm. "I have listened to what Morrigan has to say on the subject ever since the attack and I will not have you laying the blame at his feet; especially since he is not here to defend himself from your accusations. He could be hurt or worse right now, and we have no way of knowing! Now, if you will both excuse me, I grow very tired of having to explain myself to everyone. I have had an horrific few days and I think I would like to be alone." Turning on her heel, Zeva stormed from the room, leaving the two men inside to stare helplessly after her.

Zevran followed her at a distance, marveling at the grace with which she moved. She entered her quarters, slamming the door behind her. As he moved toward his own, he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, turning him around.

"I will be watching you, assassin," Sten said calmly. "I know that the Warden trusts you, but I do not. I have sworn to help her end this Blight, and I will not allow you to harm her in any way." With that, the Qunari walked away, leaving the elf to stare longingly at Zeva's door.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The next couple of days passed quickly at the castle. Preparations were made, based on the requests given to Zeva by Irving, for the ritual that would take place when the mages arrived. Zeva, Alistair and Zevran studied maps of Ferelden, plotting the quickest path to Orzammar, where they would be heading as soon as the situation with Connor had been resolved. Though the former Templar cared little for the elf, he no longer argued with Zeva over his admittance into their group. He recognized the camaraderie between Zeva and Zevran, and knew that he would only alienate her should he push his opinion onto her.

Teagan watched the group helplessly. Since the confrontation in Eamon's study, Zeva had kept herself distanced from him; a situation made even more painful every time he saw her interacting with the elven assassin. The two were almost never apart; whether it be in strategy sessions with their fellow travellers, or in combat sparring, which the two seemed to enjoy immensely. Their fighting styles were nearly identical, and it made for long and grueling matches which left both participants exhausted.

On the second night since Zeva's return to the castle, Teagan finally found her alone. She was seated on the balcony railing outside the library, her legs stretched across it, staring out over the village below.

"Everything is peaceful in Redcliffe again," Teagan said quietly, not wishing to startle her. "Ser Perth and his fellow Knights have worked tirelessly to help rebuild the damage done during the attacks, and the fear that held the village captive seems to have finally dissipated. You did a wonderful service for those people, Zeva." He moved closer to her, placing his hands on the railing next to her feet.

Sighing softly, Zeva glanced over at him. "I told you before, Teagan, that the village saved itself," she said quietly, smiling gently at him. "And they were so very fortunate to have you with them."

No longer able to restrain himself, Teagan pulled Zeva into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. "I was so very worried about you, Zeva," he whispered, his voice shaky. "I nearly went mad wondering where you were and what dangers you were facing."

Sliding her arms around his waist, Zeva rested her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry for what happened in Eamon's study the other night, Teagan," she said quietly. "No matter how tired or angry I was, I should never have struck you. That is unacceptable in any situation. I ask your pardon for my rash behavior."

"No, my darling," Teagan said, pulling back to gaze lovingly into her eyes. "I was the one who was at fault. I knew you were concerned about Duncan and I should never have been so inconsiderate of your feelings. I was just so angry that he may have put you in danger, both by leaving you with the Antivan and by possibly allowing Howe's men to find you." He pulled her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding between her lips.

Zeva broke the kiss, laying her head on Teagan's chest. "There will be much more danger to come, Teagan, before we are at peace," she murmured. "I will be involved in much of it. You must not allow yourself to be concerned with my welfare. I promised that I would look out for myself, and I have a strong group travelling with me. We will be alright."

Lifting her chin so her gaze met his own, Teagan smiled at the woman in his arms. "How can I not worry about you? I love you, Zeva," he said softly, placing a light kiss on her lips. "That is a fact I cannot change, any more than I could change the time the sun rises and sets each day. I know that you will be in danger, and I have complete faith in your ability to succeed. However, that will not make me worry less; not until this is all over and you have returned to me safely."

"You are a very stubborn man, Bann Teagan," Zeva said, laughing softly at him. "Fine, you can worry, if you must; but you need to concentrate on Eamon and Redcliffe. Someone needs to make sure that everything here runs smoothly until we can return with the Ashes. Maker knows, Isolde is quite incapable of being responsible for anything other than the dress she chooses to wear each day."

Releasing her, Teagan turned back to the balcony, looking over the water. "Do you really think that the mages will be able to help Connor?"

"I cannot imagine why not," Zeva replied. "First Enchanter Irving seemed quite confident in the plan, even considering the person the idea came from." Zeva had told Teagan to expect Templars to arrive with Irving to collect Jowan, and his response had been unsurprising. He would not allow Jowan to be removed from his dungeon until the situation with Eamon had been resolved.

"Well," Teagan began nervously, "I suppose I should let you get to bed. The mages should be arriving soon and there is still much to be done." Secretly he hoped that she would want to return to his room with him, but he realized the chances of that were slim, especially with all she had on her mind.

Zeva approached him, grasping his hand in her own. "You are right, of course," she agreed. "Goodnight, Teagan. I will see you at breakfast, I hope?"

His warm smile covered the disappointment in his heart. "Yes, of course I will be there," he said quickly, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "I would never miss an opportunity to spend time with you."

"Excellent!" she replied happily. "'Til morning, then."

"'Til morning," Teagan said, watching her walk away, his heart heavy with doubts.

Zeva bypassed her room, heading silently out of the castle toward the lake. There was no way that she would be able to sleep yet. Her mind was filled with worry over Duncan. _What if Howe's men had overtaken him and Leliana?_ Logic told her that his trip would naturally have taken longer than her own; yet logic was not what was controlling her at the moment.

Ever since her return to Redcliffe, she had known that her mind was set. There was only one man who would ever truly hold her heart now, and that man was Duncan. She hated to think of hurting either Teagan or Zevran, but she couldn't help how she felt. Not that she thought Zevran would be badly hurt, anyway; his was a life filled with sexual encounters, and she hadn't believed that their night together had been anything more than a pleasant diversion for him, regardless of what he may have inferred.

Teagan was another matter, however; she would have to tell him soon, but she just couldn't bear to face him yet. So, instead, she had run from him to the comfort of the night. Unbeknownst to her, her departure had been noted by two of her companions. Morrigan watched Zeva enter the woods, from the window of her room, where she was seated reading through Flemeth's Grimoire. She also spied a second shadow trailing Zeva and chuckled wickedly. _So the assassin is not about to give up,_ she thought with amusement. _This should be interesting…_

Zevran had witnessed Zeva's departure and followed behind her, curious as to where she would be off to at such a late hour. He had seen the sadness in her face over the last couple of days, and knew that she was worried about Duncan. Though it hurt him to see the depth of her care for the Warden Commander, he knew that the best chance he had for winning her away would be to stay close to her and remain her constant support. His goal now took him into the forest, where he planned on cheering up the lovely Grey Warden, whether she wanted his help or not.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan felt his heart racing the closer the party came to Redcliffe. It had been a unanimous decision to forego camping for the night and continue on to the village. As the castle came into sight, Duncan heard a low chuckle and turned to see Leliana walking quickly beside him.

"And what are you laughing at, Leliana?" Duncan asked, smiling back at her.

"At your current rate of speed progression, you will have broken into a full run by the time we enter the castle courtyard," she replied, winking at him. "You know, at this time of night, we will no doubt wake the entire building with our arrival. Though I completely understand your desire to check on Zeva's condition."

The group had come upon the area in which Zeva and her companions had fought Howe's men. Duncan's mood had immediately darkened as he saw the dried blood on the camp ground, his imagination conjuring up images of Zeva as she was taken by Howe's men back to him in Denerim. Leliana had set his mind as ease when she found the bodies of the fallen soldiers, but Duncan's pace had quickened greatly since that time; his need to be with her possessing him.

Now, with his goal so close, Duncan could only pray he would find her safe.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

A loud knock sounded at Alistair's door, and he roused himself from bed, throwing a tunic over his breeches and heading for the door, opening it slowly. "What?" he asked irritably.

The young elf standing outside the door bowed slightly. "Ser, I was sent from Tomas, who is on gate duty tonight. Apparently there is a contingent on its way over the bridge and he thinks your Warden Commander is among them," he said quietly.

Suddenly, Alistair was wide awake. "Have you gone to Zeva's room yet?" he asked, rushing across his room and tossing on a pair of proper breeches and some boots.

"I tried, Ser, but she wasn't in her room," the elf replied nervously.

"Not in her room?" Alistair asked. _Where could she possibly be at this time of night? No matter, _Alistair thought. _I am sure she will turn up once Duncan gets here. _Following the elf from the room, Alistair rushed down the stairs, anxious to be reunited with his mentor.

Word spread quickly of the new arrivals and by the time Duncan and his party reached the courtyard gates, the entire group was there to greet them, with the notable exception of Zeva and Zevran.

"Duncan!" Alistair cried, coming forward and clasping his Commander's arm, shaking it heartily. "It is so good to have you back."

"It is good to be back," Duncan replied, looking around the courtyard before turning back to his fellow Warden. "Where is Zeva, Alistair? Is she alright?" he asked, his face filled with concern.

"I think I can answer that, Commander," Morrigan said, moving to stand before the pair of men. "I happened to see Zeva leave the castle not long ago, headed into the estate's forest. She looked quite forlorn, and I assumed she wanted to be alone. I am sure if you head in that direction," she said and pointed toward a copse of trees beyond the wall, "you should come across her in no time."

Turning toward Alistair, Duncan motioned toward the mages behind him. "Alistair, this is First Enchanter Irving," he said, and the former Templar bowed toward the elder mage, who smiled warmly in return. "He and his fellows are here in the hope of helping Arl Eamon's son, Connor, though they will need rest before they can begin the ritual. Could you please make sure they have everything they need? I need to find Zeva as soon as possible."

Teagan approached them and stared angrily at Duncan. "Now you are concerned about Zeva's welfare, Commander?" he asked contemptuously. "Interesting, since you so casually allowed her to travel in the company of an assassin and made it possible for the lunatic hunting her to attempt yet another kidnapping not a day's travel from the Circle? I highly doubt that you are the person she needs to see at this particular time, as you will certainly cause her yet more anguish. I shall seek her out myself and bring her back to the castle."

"I think not," Duncan said and drew closer to Teagan, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Zeva is a Warden under my command and I will be the one looking for her. Moreover, you have a full contingent of mages and Templars to care for, do you not? I would think the comfort of the men here to save your nephew should be your first priority, would you not agree?"

Teagan clenched his fists tightly at his side, but he backed away from Duncan, turning to address the First Enchanter. "Forgive my horrible manners, First Enchanter," he said, inclining his head graciously to the entourage from the Circle. "This situation has been most trying for us all, and I am afraid my nerves are at their end. Please come in. I will have the cook prepare food for you all while your rooms are being readied. I cannot tell you how grateful we are for your offer of aid." Casting a final murderous glance at Duncan, Teagan ushered the mages into the castle.

"Alistair," Duncan said and pulled his fellow Warden aside, "please keep an eye on everything for me until I return with Zeva. We need to make sure that the mages are kept safe. Has there been any trouble from the boy?"

Shaking his head, Alistair replied, "There have been no changes since you have been gone. Jowan has kept him in an almost catatonic state, and all has been peaceful, considering."

"Good," the Commander replied and smiled warmly at the young man. "We have much to tell you once the situation with Connor is resolved. I shall return shortly."

"Of course, Duncan," Alistair said, staring curiously at the older man next to him. _What was so important that he needed to rush after Zeva now?_ he wondered. Leliana moved next to him, taking his arm and pulling him toward the castle. "Come, Alistair," she said, winking at Duncan, "you simply _must_ hear about my adventures in Denerim."

Duncan turned and headed toward the forest, intent on locating Zeva. Morrigan turned toward Sten, smiling malevolently. "I suppose I should have mentioned that Zeva didn't travel into the forest alone, shouldn't I?" she said, laughing softly. "Oh, well, 'tis too late now. I suppose he will just find out for himself, won't he?" Sten glared at the witch, wishing once again that Fereldan mages could have their tongues removed.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You do seem to have a fascination with water, do you not, my dear?" Zevran said, sitting down next to Zeva on the lake shore. He had stayed in the shadows, watching her for quite some time before deciding he should approach. Now, seeing the gloomy expression on her lovely features, he wished he hadn't waited so long.

"I always loved this place," she replied, her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin resting upon them. "Fergus, Teagan and I spent many a day here, hiding from the outside world, simply enjoying ourselves. Though it wasn't so long ago, it seems like forever, now."

"Zeva, I am sure your brother is fine," Zevran said softly. "If he is half the warrior you are, and I have a feeling he is, he can take care of himself. I am sure you will be reunited with him soon."

Her brow furrowed as she responded, "Yes, I am sure you are right. However, how will I ever tell him that his home has been destroyed, and his wife and child murdered, all at the hands of a man my father called friend?"

_Not his hands, alone,_ Zevran thought guiltily. "When the time comes, my Zeva, you will find a way, I am sure," he said, running a hand through her hair, and pulling her into his arms. "I sense you are also disquieted about your Warden Commander, no?"

"Where would I be without you, Zev?" Zeva said, a small smile playing across her lips. "You see right through me, and you are the only one I feel comfortable enough to talk to about this. I feel I need to protect Alistair, as he adores Duncan so, and Morrigan? Hmpfh! If I ever said a word to her about my concerns, she would simply suggest I would be better off with him dead! Leliana would understand, but if something has happened to Duncan, then…"

"Enough!" Zevran exclaimed, standing up and staring down at Zeva. "No more depression for you, my lovely Warden! If you do not cheer up, and I do mean _immediately_, I fully intend to pick you up and fling you into that lake! In fact," he added, smiling wickedly at her, "I think I may just do that anyway!"

Jumping to her feet, Zeva backed away, positioning herself behind a large rock, using it as a barrier between herself and the grinning elf. "You _wouldn't_, Zev!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he said and leapt onto the rock, his eyes alight with mischief. He grabbed at her, but found the space empty as Zeva had turned and run off, heading further around the lake. Zevran laughed heartily and the pursuit was on, both parties completely unaware of the figure that stood behind a nearby oak tree, watching their game, jealous anger coursing through his body…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan moved quickly through the forest, following the sound of the nearby waterfall, hoping that Zeva had headed in the same direction. He came upon a small clearing and saw her sitting on the shore, looking out upon the water. Just as he opened his mouth to call to her, he saw a second figure approach and sit down next to her. _Zevran!_ he thought furiously. Though he knew he was being childish, he stayed in his hiding place, wishing to see the interaction between them.

He watched as they spoke quietly, though he couldn't tell what was being said. His eyes widened as the assassin ran his hand through Zeva's hair and pulled her to him, holding her close. _NO!_ his mind screamed. _This can't be happening, not now!_

A few seconds later, Zevran rose and spoke loudly, Duncan now able to make out the conversation between the couple. He had threatened to throw Zeva into the lake, and she had jumped up, moving away to avoid him. Laughing jovially, the elf had pursued Zeva and the two were now involved in a fast chase around the lake.

Duncan watched as Zeva lithely avoided Zevran's attempts to catch her, using the nearby foliage as protection from his onslaught. What amazed Duncan the most was the freedom and joy he saw on her face. She had never been that way with him, not since the first moment of their meeting. His heart slowly broke as he realized that he had never given her such happiness. Obviously there was far more to her relationship with the handsome assassin than he had imagined, though they had only known each other for a short while.

A loud cry caught his attention and he watched as Zeva was finally cornered by Zevran, grabbed around the waist and tossed into the water, landing with a splash. The elf quickly discarded his shirt and dove in after her, coming up just behind the beautiful Warden. Moonlight shone brightly on the lake as Zevran slowly approached Zeva, taking her face in his hands, speaking softly to her. They stayed that way for several minutes, sharing a quiet conversation between them, punctuated by soft smiles from both parties.

His blood pounding through his veins, Duncan watched in horror as the assassin brought Zeva's face to his own, kissing her passionately. The kiss was long and deep, and Duncan's heart broke with each passing second. Finally, unwilling to see what might come next, he turned and headed back to the castle, sure that he had lost the woman he loved forever.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special welcome to my new readers, Eriana10 and Draygon-Icewing: Thank you for joining the adventure!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl**

**Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, FallingDarkAngel, tgail73 and KayraCousland: _Much love to you all!_**

**_The greatest thanks, as always, to my friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: Someday the 'which' and 'that' will make sense to me, I promise!_**


	20. Two Hearts, One Love

**So I tried the 'Thank You's at the Bottom - and I hated it!**

**So, they are back where they belong!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl**

**Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, FallingDarkAngel, tgail73, KayraCousland, and Eriana10: _You support means everything to me!_**

**_The greatest thanks, as always, to my friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: I am now going to write "I Will Not Write 'Which' When I Shouldn't" 500 times and get it over to you! ;-)_**

Zeva had been unprepared when Zevran finally caught her and flung her into the cool water. She surfaced, sputtering, and saw him approaching her, his blond hair plastered to his shoulders. He was truly beautiful and, had their circumstances been different, she could easily have fallen in love with him. Though she loved another, she still felt a kinship to the elf that she had never known with any other person, and she was truly happy that he had become a part of her life.

"See?" he said, smiling tenderly at her, "I knew that a little dip in the lake would cheer you up."

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Just wonderful, Zevran. Now I get to head back to the castle and explain why I look like a drowned rat."

"What have I told you before, Zeva?" he said, moving closer to her, taking her face in his hands. "You will always be beautiful, regardless of the situation in which you find yourself."

Blushing deeply, Zeva gazed warmly into his eyes. "Zevran, about Duncan. I need to tell you.."

"No, my dear," he said, interrupting her. "You needn't say anything. I know that you wish to be with him, and I want only happiness for you. I wish to make my position quite clear to you, however. Though you may feel he is the best man for you, I happen to disagree. I won't be far away, and should he hurt you in any way, he will answer to me. Do we understand each other?"

Nodding slowly, Zeva smiled. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, Zevran," she said softly. "I can't imagine doing any of this without you, truly."

"And you shall not have to, my dear," he replied. "Before we return to the castle, however, I do insist on a reward for successfully catching you."

"Do you, now?" Zeva said cheekily, cocking an eyebrow at him. "And that reward would be what, exactly?"

In answer to her question, Zevran closed the distance between them, drawing her mouth to his and kissing her tenderly. His tongue traced her lips, begging entrance, which she readily gave. Zeva closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment, needing the warmth his kisses always gave her.

Finally, Zevran pulled away, and, for the briefest of moments, Zeva thought she saw sadness in his eyes. "Now, let's get you back to the castle, where you will no doubt have some explaining to do to your fellow Warden, should he still be up," Zevran said, chuckling softly.

Thinking of the look of disapproval that would undoubtedly be plastered on Alistair's face, Zeva groaned and swam to the side of the lake, climbing out and wringing out her drenched clothes. She punched Zevran on the shoulder after he laughed at her disheveled appearance, and the two companions headed back to the castle, arm-in-arm.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan saw Leliana seated in the courtyard when he returned. She glanced up at him with a smile that faded quickly when she saw the look on his face.

"Where is Zeva?" she said, concern evident on her face.

"I was too late, Leli," he said, staring down at the ground.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him. "What do you mean, 'too late'?" she asked quickly. "What happened, Duncan?"

Clenching his fists, Duncan began pacing, his anger rising. "She was with _him_, Leliana, that's what happened!" he began, his words choked. "I found her by the lake with Zevran! He was chasing her through the forest and she was so happy! Then he caught her and kissed her. I knew I should never have left her with him, and now she is gone and there is nothing I can do about it!"

"I hate to ask this, Duncan," Leliana began, "but did anything more than a kiss pass between them?"

Duncan shrugged sadly. "I don't know," he began, "I-I couldn't stay; I didn't want to see…"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Leliana stared at him irritably. "So, that is it, then? One kiss and you are giving up?"

"What do you want me to do, Leliana?" he asked incredulously. "She seemed happy with him! Happier than I have ever seen her. How can I compete with that?"

"Duncan, since the day you met Zeva, the two of you have been fighting for your lives!" the bard said, shaking her head. "When, during that time, would you have had the opportunity to see her happy? We both know she loves it here at Redcliffe, so naturally she would feel free to enjoy herself.

Wait!" she continued, glaring at him. "She doesn't even know you are here, does she?"

The Warden turned to her, his face showing obvious frustration. "No, she doesn't know I am here, Leli!" he shouted. "What exactly did you think I would do? Walk up to them and say 'Zeva, I am so sorry to interrupt your intimate moment with the man you have chosen, but I wanted to say hello'? I am not a complete idiot, you know."

"I see," Leliana said tersely. "In your mind, it is better to surrender than to fight for what you want. Well, if that is truly your feeling, perhaps Zeva is better off with Zevran than you." Turning from him, she stormed into the castle. Duncan followed slowly behind her, the young woman's words echoing in his ears.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"This place seems awfully active for so late at night, wouldn't you say?" Zevran noted as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. "Do you think the mages have arrived?" Several voices could be heard from the room before them, and Zeva looked down at her sopping wet clothes, silently cursing the elf for putting her in such an embarrassing situation.

"I should kill you!" she whispered furiously, slugging him again. "Now, find me a way to my room where no one will see me until I change clothes!"

"If I do, may I help?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"If you do, you will avoid a black eye and split lip!" she retorted, though her smile belied her anger.

Taking her hand, Zevran led her back outside and around to the back of the castle. Looking up, he pointed to an open window above them. "That is your room, my dear. Start climbing," he said, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"How can you be so sure that is my room?" she asked.

"Who do you think opened the window?" he said, laughing quietly and dodging the fist that flew toward his head. The duo skillfully scaled the wall and slipped into Zeva's room, closing the window behind them.

"Now," Zevran said wickedly, "we need to get you out of those wet clothes, don't we?" He stepped closer to Zeva, who promptly turned him the other way and pushed him toward the door.

"Out, you!" she laughed, opening the door and ushering the elf into the hallway. "Go dry yourself off and come back for me when you are done. I am really hungry and we can go raid the larder together!" Shutting the door in his face, Zeva turned to her room, searching for some clean clothes and a towel.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Duncan, did you find Zeva?" Alistair asked when the elder Warden entered the Great Hall. The mages and Templars were all seated around tables, though not together, and were busy eating a modest dinner. Teagan sat next to First Enchanter Irving, and glared at Duncan as he walked toward the table where the Wardens' travelling companions were seated.

"Yes, I found her," Duncan said softly, "and she will be along directly, I am sure." Looking down the table, he saw the smirk on Morrigan's face and was suddenly sure that she had expected him to stumble upon the scene in the forest when she directed him that way. _You bitch!_ he thought angrily. _It appears that I was mistaken in sending either of those two with Zeva! Well, that is a mistake I shall not make again!_

Looking at the witch, his decision was suddenly all too clear. If there was even the slightest chance that he could still win Zeva, he would never give up! His gaze met Leliana's and he nodded, smiling at her. A knowing grin broke out on her face and she resumed speaking to Wynne about life in the Tower.

A movement at his side caught his attention, and Duncan turned to see Irving standing next to him, looking exhausted. "Duncan, I think we will be retiring for the evening now," he said quietly. "We will meet in the morning to begin the ritual. I assume you and Warden Zeva will decide who to send into the Fade?"

"We will have a decision for you by then, Irving," Duncan replied, wondering when he would even be able to see Zeva. "I must thank you again for your aid in this matter."

"No need, my friend," Irving replied. "I could never allow a child to be harmed if there is anything that can be done about it."

As he exited the room to escort the mages to their quarters, Teagan stopped next to Duncan and spoke quietly to him. "You and I are not finished, Warden," he said coldly. "I will not let you put Zeva in harm's way again."

"I thought I made it clear when we first met, Bann Teagan," Duncan replied, his gaze unwavering. "Zeva is a Warden now, which makes her _mine_. I fully intend to make sure she remains mine, in every sense of the word."

"We'll see about that," Teagan spat angrily and stormed from the room.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran knocked on Zeva's door and she opened it, smiling brightly. "Ah, my partner in crime," she said quietly. "Now to get some food!" She stepped into the hallway, dressed in a pair of cotton breeches and a peasant blouse, opened low in the front. "Maker, Zevran, stop staring at my chest and let's go!" she said, grasping his hand and heading for the stairs.

Halfway down the hallway, the duo stopped short when they ran into First Enchanter Irving and his fellow mages. Teagan had retired to his room, preferring to avoid the fight that he knew would come should he return to the Great Hall. "Warden Zeva," Irving said, smiling warmly at her. "How wonderful to see you again."

"First Enchanter," Zeva replied, inclining her head respectfully. "I trust your journey was safe?"

"Well, we were in the company of a Grey Warden, my dear," Irving said jovially. "I cannot imagine a safer companion."

"Duncan?" Zeva asked excitedly. "He arrived with you?"

Irving smiled, recognizing the look on the Warden's face. He had seen the same when he mentioned her name to the Warden Commander. _Oh, to be young and in love_, he thought wistfully. "He certainly did, Zeva. He is downstairs with your companions right now," he said, nodding slowly. "I think he would be most pleased to see that you are safe."

Holding her eagerness in check, Zeva asked, "I assume you will be moving forward with the ritual in the morning, First Enchanter?"

"Yes, my dear," Irving replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, we have had a long journey and need some rest before morning."

"Of course," Zeva said, blushing slightly. "I am sorry to have kept you."

Taking her hand and squeezing it gently, Irving smiled. "Not at all, Zeva," he said quietly. "It was a pleasure to speak to you."

"You should hurry, my dear," Zevran said softly as they moved further down the corridor. "I am sure your Warden Commander is anxious to see you. I think I shall return to my room, as I find myself quite exhausted." He had no desire to see the woman he had grown to care about in the arms of another man.

Zeva turned to the assassin, hugging him tightly. "You are the best, Zev!" she said happily. "I'll see you in the morning!" Without another word, the young Warden turned and ran down the stairs.

_You had better be worthy of her, Duncan,_ Zevran thought angrily, _or I will take her from you; I swear it._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair looked up from his plate of cheese as Zeva entered the Great Hall, her face flushed from running. His cheeks turned a scarlet red upon seeing her attire; Duncan noticed the look and turned around, his heart nearly stopping as he met her gaze.

The Warden Commander had spent the last hour planning what he would say when he saw Zeva again; how he would even begin to tell her how he felt. Now, as he looked at her smiling face, he found it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

"First Enchanter Irving told me you were here," she said cautiously, forcing herself to slowly approach the table. "I am so glad to see that you are safe." Her greatest desire was to run to him and confess her feelings in front of the entire room; yet she was unsure of how he would react to such behavior.

Duncan rose from the table, turning to face her. "Irving told me of the troubles at the Tower," he said, his voice missing its usual strength. "He said you saved them all. I am sorry I wasn't there to help."

Zeva reached the group and stood before the Warden Commander, her eyes shining brightly. "Well, it all turned out for the best. I suppose we should talk about the plans for tomorrow?" she asked, trying her best to remain casual.

"No," he said softly, moving closer to her. "You and I are done talking." Before she could respond, Duncan grasped her around the waist and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Recovering from her initial shock, Zeva pressed herself tightly to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, sliding sensually against her own.

The couple remained locked in each other's arms for several minutes, the world around them ceasing to exist. When their lips finally parted, Duncan gazed down at Zeva, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Maker, I never expected that," she said, her breath escaping in gasps.

Chuckling softly, he brushed his lips against hers once more. "It has been far too long in coming," he said, holding her tightly.

"Well," Leliana spoke from behind them, "it has been a very long day and I think we could all use some rest. We'll just leave you two here to catch up." Pulling an astonished Alistair up from the table, the bard ushered the shocked companions from the room. As she passed by Morrigan, Leliana stopped, smiling snidely at the witch. "I would say that was the perfect example of a 'proper greeting', wouldn't you?" she asked, laughing at the hateful look Morrigan gave her before storming toward her bedroom.

"I have missed you so much," Duncan said, bending to kiss Zeva yet again. "I should have never left your side."

"It was the best choice at the time," Zeva said, resting her head on his chest, "though I don't think I wish to repeat the experience." Suddenly remembering where they were, Zeva spoke quietly. "I think it would be best if we continued this conversation somewhere more private, don't you agree?"

"Without a doubt," Duncan said and lifted her into his arms, carrying her from the Great Hall to her room. Once there, he placed her on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, sitting behind her and pulling her into his arms. They sat in silence for a while, watching the flames dance in the hearth, content to simply be together.

"Zeva," Duncan said, turning her to face him, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What? Is something wrong?" Zeva asked, her eyes clouded with concern.

Shaking his head, Duncan pulled her close, gazing into her eyes. "Honestly, everything couldn't be more right. I love you, Zeva. I think I have loved you since the first moment I saw you," he said softly, running his fingertips down the side of her face.

She opened her mouth and he placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "No, let me finish," he said quietly. "For the longest time, I thought it would be better for all concerned if I kept my feelings locked away. We have a long fight ahead of us, and there are so many things that could go wrong. I didn't want you to be hurt again, as you were with your family, should the worst occur."

Duncan smiled gently, wiping away the tears that had begun to slide down Zeva's cheeks. "I can't stay away from you any more, my love," he declared. "I don't want to. No matter what we may encounter in the days ahead, I know the only thing that truly matters is that we face it together. Never again will you have reason to doubt how I feel for you. I love you with everything that I am, and I always will."

"May I speak now?" Zeva whispered, bringing her hand up to stroke Duncan's beard. He nodded, resting his face in the palm of her hand.

"When I lost my home and my family, it was as though a part of me died with them," she began. "I was sure that revenge would be the only thing keeping me alive. I now know how very wrong I was."

Zeva leaned forward, kissing Duncan softly before continuing. "You are my life now, Duncan," she said, smiling tenderly. "I know only too well how fragile our existence is, and that one or both of us may perish in our attempt to stop the Blight. I don't fear what may come, as long as I know I have you beside me. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, and nothing will ever change that."

"My beautiful Zeva," Duncan murmured as he pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. As she lay wrapped in his arms, Zeva knew she had finally found where she belonged. There was one more subject they needed to discuss while they were still of a mind, however.

Pulling away from him, she spoke softly, placing her hands on his chest. "I want to be with you more than anything, Duncan," she began, "but I don't want our first time together to be here, in this castle, under _this_ roof." She emphasized the last, hoping he would understand her meaning.

He smiled at her and nodded, his eyes filled with understanding. "Of course," he said, squeezing her gently. "I agree completely. I don't think I want the memory of my first night with you to have anything to do with Bann Teagan Guerrin."

"I don't want you to go, though," Zeva said, leaning against him, sighing contentedly. "Unless you think you should," she added quickly.

"My love, I have no intention of ever leaving your side again," he said, taking her hand and leading her toward their bed…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan awoke the following morning to the sound of a gentle knock at the bedroom door. He carefully disentangled himself from Zeva's sleeping form, pulled on a pair of breeches and opened the door. "Morning, Leliana," he said softly to the broadly smiling female in the hallway.

"Good morning, Warden Commander," she said joyously. "I trust you had a pleasant night's sleep?"

"Better than I have had in a very long time," he said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Zeva was still asleep. Stepping into the hallway, he closed the door quietly.

"However, certain 'concessions' were made regarding our sleeping arrangements," he said pointedly. "Neither of us wanted to take our relationship any further in _this_ particular home," he said, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Ahh… Bann Teagan…" Leliana said, a knowing look crossing her face.

Duncan nodded, glancing down the corridor to make sure they were alone. "I need your help once again, Leli," he said quietly. "We should be leaving here in the next couple of days, once Irving and the mages have performed the ritual to save Connor. I have something special planned for Zeva once we are on the road. I will need you to keep her occupied while I prepare it."

"Duncan, how you have changed!" Leliana said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I would be proud to help you in any way I can, of course! Now, I actually came here for a reason," she continued. "First Enchanter Irving and his mages have assembled in the dining room for breakfast. They should be ready to begin the ritual within the hour. So, you need to wake your lovely sleeping companion and join us as soon as possible."

Opening the bedroom door quietly, Duncan nodded. "Thank you, Leliana," he said, "for _everything_. We will be down soon. Tell Alistair to leave some food, if he would."

Rolling her eyes, Leliana added, "That may be a much harder task than anything you have asked me to do so far. After all, the more food I shove into his mouth, the fewer questions I have to answer about what he witnessed last night!"

Smiling apologetically, Duncan slowly closed the door and crossed the room to the bed, where Zeva lay, still sleeping peacefully.

Sliding into the bed next to her, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead," he said softly.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" she whispered, slipping her hand under his nightshirt and over his stomach.

"No, you wicked wench, we cannot," he groaned huskily. "And if you keep that up, my darling, I will most certainly break the agreement we made last night."

"Your stomach muscles are sensitive; good to know," Zeva chuckled, climbing from the bed and deftly avoiding Duncan's hands as he tried to pull her back to him. "I think not, Commander," she said teasingly. "We have work to do, remember?"

Growling in frustration, Duncan climbed from the bed and began dressing. He turned his back to Zeva as she changed into her armor. It was difficult enough to refrain from making her his own, despite their earlier arrangement; he certainly didn't need the added temptation of her naked body.

"I'm decent now," she called, laughing joyously. Duncan turned toward her and his heart leapt when he saw the happiness on her face. This was what he saw when she was at the lake with Zevran, and it was all for him.

"Come," he said and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "We have a possessed child to save."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

All eyes turned to the couple as they entered the dining room. Teagan stared at Duncan, his eyes filled with rage. He had overheard the hushed conversations among the Wardens' companions regarding the reunion the night before, and knew that Zeva had chosen Duncan as her lover. However, he had no intention of simply stepping aside, as he had done with Nathaniel Howe. Zeva was the only woman he wanted and he would never give up on her, no matter what anyone said, or what he had to do to win her.

"Good morning, First Enchanter," Zeva said politely as she walked to the far side of the room and stood at Irving's side. "I trust you and your companions found the arrangements to your specifications?"

"They were perfect, Zeva," Irving said. "I was just telling Bann Teagan that we are ready to proceed immediately. You need only tell me who you wish to send into the Fade."

"Give me a moment, then," she began, "and I will have an answer for you." Zeva approached the party, stopping near Wynne and Morrigan. "We need to decide who will be entering the Fade to rescue Connor. Do either of you have an opinion?"

"I shall go," Morrigan said firmly. "After all, she is a great deal older than me and her heart might give out if the demon is truly powerful."

"Excuse me?" Wynne asked angrily, and Zeva quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Thank you, Morrigan," she said, motioning for the witch to follow her. As they approached Irving and Teagan, a Templar cut them off and stood before the Bann, his shoulders squared angrily.

"Bann Teagan," the Templar announced, "I must insist again that we be allowed to take the maleficar, Jowan, and return him to the Circle Tower."

Teagan glanced at Zeva before returning his attention to the angry man. "I thought I made myself quite clear, Ser," he said sharply. "Jowan will not be going anywhere until my brother has a chance to decide his fate. Though there are many things in this home over which I have no control," he stated, and Zeva flinched at the angry tone in his voice, "this is not one of them."

"As you say, Bann, it is your choice," the Templar replied. "However, I would ask that we be allowed to keep at least two Templars here in residence until such time as this situation can be resolved."

"I think that can be arranged," Teagan said, his voice softening. Bowing respectfully, the Templar walked away to join his fellows.

"You are… Morrigan, if I am not mistaken?" Irving asked, smiling slightly at the mage before him. "If you will come with me, please, we can get started."

"Will I be able to stay with her, First Enchanter?" Zeva asked quietly. Morrigan glanced at her curiously, seeing the concern on the Warden's face.

"Of course, my dear," Irving said. "Everything is prepared for us in the study. Give me a few minutes to get her situated and then you may join her."

"I assume Isolde is upstairs?" Zeva asked Teagan, her manner completely professional. She avoided his eyes, not wishing to see the pain she was sure she would find there.

"She was quite beside herself this morning," he explained, nodding slowly. "I had her sedated and left the village physician in her bedroom with her."

"Good," Zeva replied. "That should keep her out of the way." Turning on her heel, she returned to the table with her companions.

Teagan spoke to Duncan as he turned to leave. "You have won nothing," he said viciously. "Eventually, I will have her."

Glancing over his shoulder, Duncan met Teagan's gaze steadily. "Never," he said simply and walked away.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva entered the study just as the mages brought out the bowl of lyrium and placed it on a stand in front of Morrigan.

"'Tis unnecessary for you to be here, you know," Morrigan said, shaking her head at Zeva. "I shall be fine."

"Of that I have no doubt," Zeva said as she moved further into the room, seating herself in a chair near the chaise lounge the witch would be resting on. "Nonetheless, I will be here when you wake up, my friend."

Chuckling softly, Morrigan replied, "Of course you will. Now, let us get this nonsense over with so we can leave this wretched village. You completely ruined my jovial spirit last night, you know."

Zeva watched in amazement as Morrigan placed her hands in the lyrium, and a blue glow enveloped her arms. In mere moments, she slid back into the waiting arms of the mages, and they placed her on the chaise. Zeva moved quickly, kneeling at her side and taking her hand.

"Warden, you may not wish to stay close to her, in case she doesn't return as herself," the closest Templar said. "We would be forced to handle the situation, should it occur."

"I have no worry of that," Zeva said tersely, glaring at the helmeted man. "And if, by some slim chance, she becomes an abomination, _I_ will be the one to 'handle the situation', not you." She glanced over at Irving, who was covering his laugh with a cough, and smiled. _Now, there's nothing to do but wait._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Morrigan wandered through the Fade, passing several spirits on the way to meet the demon who had possessed the boy. She heard a deep male voice calling his name and followed it to its source. Before her stood Arl Eamon, or the Fade version of said man, and she spoke briefly to him, attempting to convince him that she was there to help his son. She couldn't seem to get through to him, so she left, wishing she had just allowed the old woman to come in and deal with this mess.

When she finally came upon the boy, she tried reasoning with him, to no avail. He became immediately panicked and the demon was able to break through. _A Desire Demon_, Morrigan thought as she saw the scantily clad being appear before her. _I should have known._

She confronted the being and fought its incarnations, along with an increasing number of Lesser Rage Demons, several times before reaching the Desire Demon's inner lair. The demon approached her seductively, attempting to play upon her ego in an effort to get her to converse with it. _What's the harm in listening?_ Morrigan thought as she stared at the demon. _I can kill her at any time. If I am being forced to handle this problem, I may as well entertain myself._

"Well, now that you have my attention, what do you want, creature?" Morrigan asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

The Desire Demon smiled. "I have no wish to fight one as strong and lovely as you, and you would do well not to fight me in my domain, either," she purred. "Instead I propose an exchange, if I may. I will leave the boy for now and return to take him at a later time, when he is far stronger. In return, I will give you something of your choosing."

"What could you possibly have to offer that I would want?" Morrigan asked haughtily.

"I can teach you the secrets of Blood Magic," the Desire Demon began. "I can also increase your natural talents or…" she added, running her hands up her own body and caressing her breasts sensually, "I can show you pleasure like you have never known before. You only need choose, and agree to let me have the boy."

"I have no need for your Arcane Arts, demon," Morrigan said condescendingly. "Nor do I need your help increasing my talents; and I would never be interested in your idea of pleasure, I can assure you."

Shaking her head, Morrigan straightened and her hands began to glow a bright blue. "I think instead I will destroy you and return to my own world," she announced.

"You will regret this!" the demon screeched and cast Flame Blast. Morrigan dodged the attack and countered with Horror, which seemed to have no effect on the being.

_Well, if you are so fond of fire, I wonder how you will feel about ice?_ the witch thought and cast Cone of Cold, freezing the Desire Demon in place temporarily. Upon recovering, the demon created several copies of itself and Morrigan noted with irritation that each incorrect guess she made seemed to increase her opponent's strength. She finally struck the actual demon and the reproductions disappeared.

The process repeated itself several times, until Morrigan finally drained enough of the creature's energy that it disappeared. She stood in the center of the Fade clearing, exhausted, and felt herself being pulled back to reality. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in Arl Eamon's study, gazing into Zeva's smiling face.

"Welcome back, my friend," Zeva said quietly. "I take it you were successful?"

"Was there ever a doubt?" Morrigan asked and tried to sit up, finding the task harder than she imagined it would be.

Shaking her head, Zeva pushed her back onto the chaise. "You will stay here with First Enchanter Irving and recuperate. That's an order," she said and rose from the floor, turning toward the elder mage. "Please watch her for me until I can return. I need to go and check on Connor."

"Of course," Irving said as Zeva walked from the room.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan rose from the table and rushed to Zeva's side when she entered the dining hall. "Well?" he asked anxiously. "Was she successful?"

Zeva smiled softly and saw the look of relief that fell across his face. "Morrigan has defeated the demon controlling Connor," she announced. "I think you should go up and check on Connor right away. If you don't mind, Teagan, I think you should take a couple of my people with you, just in case there is a problem."

"As long as you are one of them, Zeva," he said quietly and took her hand, caressing it tenderly. "You have saved us again."

"Of course I will come, but the thanks in this case need to go to Morrigan," Zeva said. "Alistair, Duncan, Wynne, I think you should come, as well." The party came quickly to her side, and they all headed to the family's quarters, weapons drawn.

All was silence on the top floor of the castle as the group made their way down the hall. "Teagan," Zeva began quietly, "I think you should go to Isolde while we check on Connor. I don't want her making her way to his room in case there is a problem. I will come for you both once I know everything is alright." The Bann nodded and turned down a corridor, toward Isolde's room.

When they reached Connor's room, Duncan opened the door slowly and the companions filed into the room. Jowan looked up at the new arrivals and smiled. "Connor, this is Lady Zeva. She is a Grey Warden and has come to help your father get well," he said to the pale young boy lying on the bed.

"A Grey Warden?" Connor asked, his eyes wide. "How amazing! I have never met one before. It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Father always says one should be polite when meeting new people."

Smiling gently, Zeva moved to the side of the bed and ruffled the hair on Connor's forehead. "Your father is a very wise man, Connor," she replied. Turning toward the door, she motioned Wynne over.

"Connor," Zeva said, "this is Wynne. She is a mage from the Circle Tower. She will be staying with you for a few minutes while I go and speak with Jowan, alright?"

"We will be just fine, Zeva," Wynne said and sat next to Connor on the bed. The two began talking quietly as the group left the room.

Once in the hallway, Zeva turned to Jowan. "He doesn't remember a thing about what happened, does he?" she asked.

"Apparently not," Jowan answered. "I knew the moment when the ritual worked. He groaned softly and began stirring. As his eyes focused, he looked at me and smiled, asking how I was. He truly is a sweet boy, normally."

"Well, I am actually quite glad he doesn't remember," she said, glancing at Duncan and Alistair. "I wouldn't want him to have to relive the things he did while under the demon's control. If you all would keep an eye on Connor, I will go and get Isolde and Teagan."

Isolde was the first into the room, running to her son's side and hugging him tightly. "Connor, I have been so worried about you!" she cried.

Teagan followed her in and Zeva stood in the doorway, motioning for the others to follow her out. "I think we should give them some time alone," she said quietly. "Jowan, you may wish to stay up here, as there are some rather unhappy Templars downstairs waiting for you."

The mage shivered, his gaze dropping to the floor. "What will happen to me now?" he asked shakily.

"Nothing will happen, yet," Zeva replied. "Bann Teagan has informed the Templars that you will not be leaving the castle until the situation with Arl Eamon has been resolved, one way or another." Seeing the flash of pain on Alistair's face, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I told you I would save him, didn't I?" she said and Alistair nodded. "Well, that hasn't changed. We need to return to the others and plan our next step."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan and Leliana shared the information they had retrieved from Brother Genitivi's home, showing the location of the small town, Haven, on the map that was laid out on the table in front of them.

"This is not the correct direction, Warden," Sten said irritably, staring down at the map. "We are moving further from the darkspawn, not closer."

"You are correct, Sten," Duncan replied, "but we need to get the aid of the dwarves and the Dalish before we can even hope to defeat the Archdemon. Therefore, we must head this way."

"Well," Zeva said, pointing at the map. "Haven appears to be on the way to Orzammar, so I suggest we go there first and then carry on to the dwarven city. First Enchanter Irving has agreed to leave one of his mages here to look after Arl Eamon, so we can return once we have the Ashes and have visited the dwarves." Nods of agreement came from around the table.

"Excellent. Then we have a goal," Zeva said, folding the map. "Now, we need to get supplies and warmer clothing, as Orzammar is beyond the Frostback Mountains. Leliana, could you take Wynne and Sten into the village and purchase the items we will need? The rest of us should begin packing. I would like to be gone from here first thing tomorrow. Don't you agree, Commander?" Duncan nodded, his eyes glittering mischievously. He was well aware of Zeva's reasons for wanting to leave Redcliffe as soon as possible, as he felt exactly the same way.

"Actually, Zeva, I think I will go with the others into the village. There are some items that I need to get, as well," he said, ignoring the knowing smile that spread across Leliana's face.

"Of course," she replied, wondering exactly what Duncan was up to. "Well, we should all get going. We will meet back here for dinner tonight." Isolde had insisted on holding a large dinner to thank the companions for saving Connor. Zeva had readily agreed, knowing that they could all use the time to relax before starting out on their trip.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva didn't turn from her packing as she heard the door to her bedroom open. "Well, that was a quick trip, wasn't it?" she said, filling her backpack with potions and food rations.

"I wasn't aware I had gone anywhere," Teagan replied, and Zeva spun to face him, her face flushing.

"Oh, Teagan," she said quickly. "I am sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"The Warden Commander, I assume?" he asked, his voice chillingly calm.

Unconsciously, Zeva backed away from him, her legs bumping into the table behind her. "Teagan, about Duncan…" she began, stopping when he shook his head, advancing toward her.

"Don't say any more about him, Zeva," he said quietly. "It is obvious that things have changed between you, but I have no intention of letting you go."

"Teagan, I am so sorry," she said, and gasped as he closed the distance between them, grabbing her arms in his hands.

"I love you, Zeva," he declared, his eyes dark with emotion. "I told you that would never change and I meant it. You may think you have feelings for Duncan, but I know what I felt when we spent our night together. You wanted me as much as I did you. Those feelings we shared are still there; you just need to give us a chance."

Smiling softly, Zeva shook her head. "Teagan, you need to find someone who can give you the love you deserve," she said. "I can't be that person. I love Duncan." She flinched as she felt the grip on her arms tighten painfully.

"Don't say that, Zeva!" Teagan exclaimed. "There is only one woman for me, and that is you! I will not let you throw your life away on someone who is so unworthy of you; not when I love you so much! I stepped aside for Nathaniel Howe, but not again!"

"Let me go," she replied, trying to remove her arms from his grasp. "There is nothing more to say, Teagan, I am sorry."

"Please don't do this, Zeva!" Teagan cried. "I can't bear to lose you again, not after waiting so long for you." The Bann suddenly stilled as he felt a sharp point digging into his back.

"You will let her go now and move away, Bann Teagan, or I will be forced to do something _you_ will regret," Zevran said, pressing the blade of his dagger a little deeper into Teagan's back to make his point.

Teagan released Zeva's arms and moved toward the door, never taking his eyes from her. "I will leave for now, Zeva, but this isn't over," he said determinedly. "I love you, and I will never give up." With that, he left the room.

Zeva slumped against the table and Zevran approached her, checking her arms for injuries. "Are you quite alright, my lovely Warden?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, Zev, I am fine," she said shakily. "I cannot blame him for being upset, even if I did tell him from the start it could end this way. And I suppose I should thank you for coming to my aid, yet again."

"Well, I do have some ideas, if you insist on thanking me," he said and laughed loudly at the look of irritation on her face.

"You are impossible, my darling Zevran!" she exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Now, let's get this packing done. I am now quite sure that we should leave here as soon as possible."


	21. Warring Passions

**Happy New Year, Everyone! **

**Now that the Holidays are over, I will get back to a normal update schedule!**

**Special thanks to voltagelisa, who listened to my insane ravings with such patience - I'd be lost without you! :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl**

**Miltonia, CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, FallingDarkAngel, tgail73, KayraCousland, and Eriana10: _You make each chapter a joy to write!_**

**_The greatest thanks, as always, to my friend and Beta Reader, Lisa, for her amazing and speedy beta: You support and friendship means the world to me!_**

Duncan heard Zeva's joyous laughter as soon as he entered the upstairs hallway. Smiling broadly to himself, he approached their room, carrying several packages containing warm cloaks and supplies needed for their journey. The 'special' items he purchased in the village had been retained by Leliana, and would be returned to him once they were away from the Castle. As he neared the bedroom door, his smile quickly vanished; inside he heard a familiar elven voice join Zeva's in her merriment.

Although he knew he was being childish, Duncan sat the parcels down carefully and quietly approached the partially opened door, curious as to what Zevran would be doing in _his_ bedroom with _his_ love.

"Zev, when I asked you help me pack, I wasn't agreeing to allow you to rifle through my smallclothes," Zeva said and Duncan heard a slight scuffle coming from inside. "Give me those back!"

"But my darling Zeva, they are such a divine shade of blue, a perfect match with your eyes," the elf replied mischievously. "And the lace… why, I don't think I'll ever look at you in the same way when we enter battle, knowing such delights await under your armor."

Duncan moved closer, about to enter the room and remove the intruder's head from his shoulders, when he heard a loud grunt and a small cry of triumph issue forth from Zeva.

"You truly are the cruelest woman, my beautiful Warden," Zevran pouted. "I almost feel sorry for your Warden Commander, should you treat him so."

"Yes, well, Duncan has permission to view my unmentionables; while you, my dear ser, do not," she said, chuckling softly.

"Well, we will see, won't we?" Zevran replied casually. "Decisions can always be reversed, my Zeva, and I am an eternal optimist. You won't get rid of me so easily, I promise you."

"How did I know that would be the case," she said, sighing deeply. After a moment of silence, Duncan heard them both begin to laugh.

"Speaking of unwanted suitors, my dear, you _are_ planning on telling Duncan what happened today, aren't you?" Zevran asked, his tone suddenly turning serious.

"No, Zev, I hadn't planned on it," she replied quietly. "We have enough problems without adding this to the list. What happened here was minor and I don't wish to bother Duncan with it."

Seeing his opening, Duncan pushed open the door and entered the bedroom. "Why don't you let me decide what is important for me to know and what is not, Zeva," he said quietly, crossing the floor and pulling her into his arms, kissing her tenderly. "If there is a problem, I believe you and I should handle it together. Tell me what happened."

Nodding slowly, Zeva turned from him and resumed her packing. "It's nothing to be concerned about," she began. "Teagan came by to see me while you were gone. He isn't taking the news of our relationship very well."

His internal alarms triggered, Duncan grasped Zeva's shoulders, turning her to face him. "What did he do, Zeva?" he asked sternly. "If he so much as touched you, I swear I will kill him!"

"Duncan, please," she said, smiling at him gently. "He is hurt and upset. I am sure he simply overreacted."

"My dear Zeva," Zevran began, shaking his head. "You know I adore you, but I am afraid in this case, I must disagree with your assessment of the situation." Ignoring the furious glare he received from the young woman, he continued. "When I stepped into this room, he had a rather tight grip on both of your arms, and seemed quite adamant in his intentions. Had I not intervened…"

"No!" Zeva insisted angrily. "No matter what either of you may think, Teagan would never hurt me; especially not in the way you are suggesting, Zevran. Besides, it is over now, and you were here to diffuse the situation." Duncan felt his stomach churn at the realization that Zeva had been saved, yet again, by the elven assassin.

"Thank you again for everything, Zev," Zeva began, "but now I need to get ready for Isolde's dinner party. I think we could all use could the relaxation, so I ask that you both refrain from starting an argument with Teagan, at least for tonight. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, and hopefully by the time we return, he will have made peace with the situation."

Smiling softly, the elf inclined his head toward Zeva and walked into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "Now, my darling Warden Commander," she said, sliding her arms around Duncan's waist and gazing up at him coyly, "will you perhaps tell me what you went shopping for today, as I cannot imagine it was only cloaks and dried rations?"

"No amount of batted eyelashes will get you the information you seek, my dear," Duncan replied, kissing her on the top of her head. "You will learn all in good time, I promise you. Now, let's get this blasted meal over with. I will try not to rip Teagan's arms from their sockets for his earlier indiscretions, but I will not tolerate any further interference from him. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Duncan," Zeva reluctantly agreed. She was secretly thrilled over the recent change in Duncan's demeanor and her desire to leave Redcliffe was growing by the moment.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan and Zeva arrived in the dining room just as the meal was being served. Zeva wore a simple green dress purchased in Redcliffe Village and Duncan was in his armor. A broad smile spread across Zeva's face as she regarded the seating arrangements. Zevran had placed himself at the end of the table furthest from Teagan, and left two empty chairs next to him. He motioned the couple over and Duncan held out her chair while she sat, then slid into his own on her other side.

Teagan's gaze had been fixed on her from the moment she entered the room, and remained that way for much of the meal. He consumed a great deal of ale, and even Isolde seemed concerned, often glancing his way as he sat, transfixed by the Warden seated so far from him.

"Warden Commander," Isolde began quietly, as she was positioned across the table from Duncan, "I could not help but notice what hearty appetites you and your fellow Wardens seem to have. Is this typical of all Grey Wardens?" At her words, Alistair, who was wolfing down his third plate of food, looked up and smiled sheepishly, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Why yes, Arlessa," Duncan replied, "I have found that most recruits, when initiated into the order, tend to have a surge in appetite."

Teagan finished yet another goblet of ale and spoke up, his voice slurring slightly. "I, myself, experienced this increased appetite first hand," he stated, his eyes resting on Zeva, "and I must admit that I found it quite exhilarating."

Duncan and Zevran both made to rise from their seats, but found themselves held in place by Zeva's hands, tightly clenched on each man's thigh. Fine, if he was determined to make a drunken arse of himself, she would happily oblige. She smiled and met Teagan's gaze unwaveringly. "I seem to recall that meal as well, Bann Teagan," she said sweetly. "For an appetizer, it was acceptable. However, I find I am most anxious to move on to the main course." As she finished speaking, she moved her hand from Duncan's thigh to his arm, sliding her arm through his and pulling him closer to her.

Teagan's eyes flashed furiously and he rose from the table, storming out of the room. Turning to Isolde, Zeva spoke politely. "I am sorry to have disrupted your wonderful meal, Isolde," she began, "but I found Teagan's behavior most common once he began drinking so much and I felt it was best to end any conflict before it could begin."

To her surprise, Isolde chuckled softly. "Well played, Zeva," she said quietly. "I must apologize for my brother-in-law's odd behavior. He isn't normally this way, as you well know. I fear Eamon's continued illness is taking a far greater toll on him than he is willing to admit."

"Yes, well he may find himself in an equally inauspicious situation, should he continue on his current course," Zevran muttered, glancing sidelong at Zeva. "After all, excessive alcohol consumption can lead to many unfortunate 'accidents', they say."

"I am sure such accidents will not befall Teagan," Zeva replied softly, her meaning clear to the assassin. "Speaking of Eamon, Isolde, we will be departing early tomorrow morning to continue our search for Andraste's Ashes. I think it best that we all retire early tonight. I would like to depart at daybreak."

Rising from the table, the companions exited the dining room, heading toward the guest suites. As they reached the top landing, Duncan and Zeva came face-to-face with Teagan, who paused for a moment before launching himself onto the Warden Commander, sending both of them tumbling down the stairs.

"Duncan!" Zeva cried, running down the stairs after them. The remainder of their companions, having heard the shout, came rushing to her side. The two combatants landed with a loud crash at the bottom of the stairs, Duncan on top. Immediately he sprang from the floor, pulling Teagan up with him, holding him by the collar.

"Have you lost all sense?" Duncan managed to yell before Teagan slammed his fist into his nose, breaking the Warden's hold on him. Quickly regaining his balance, Duncan countered with his own punch to the Bann's abdomen, doubling him over. He continued, slamming his knee into Teagan's face. Zeva heard a sickening crunch as the bone gave way, the momentum sending him onto his back.

"Stop this, both of you!" Zeva yelled, attempting to position herself between the combatants. Sten grabbed her around the waist, holding her tightly against him. Zevran moved toward the struggling Warden, but stopped at the murderous glance the Qunari gave him.

Ignoring the wriggling woman in his arms, Sten spoke in a calm, but stern manner. "This situation does not require your assistance, Warden," he explained, watching the two men before him carefully.

Rising from the floor, Teagan wiped the blood from his nose and stared hatefully at Duncan. "You will never be good enough for her!" he yelled angrily. "_You_ sent her alone to fight in a cursed tower, an assassin as her companion! Then you further endangered her life by allowing Howe's men to learn her whereabouts! Yet, still, she chooses you over me, when all I have ever done is love her! At least Nathaniel Howe was a nobleman; you are nothing!"

"You arrogant bastard," Duncan replied, his voice lethally calm. "I may not be from your noble line, or Nathaniel Howe's, but none of that matters to Zeva. I am the man she wishes to be with, and you would do well to remember that, Guerrin. Should you decide to take this matter further, I will not stop at a broken nose; I promise you that." Turning away, Duncan climbed the stairs, taking Zeva from Sten and escorting her toward their room.

As she reached the top of the staircase, Teagan called to her. "Don't do this, Zeva!" he pleaded. "If Fergus were here…"

Stopping mid-stride, Zeva turned toward the Bann, her eyes dark with fury. "If Fergus were here, he would be disgusted by the behavior you have exhibited tonight, Teagan," she stated, her voice shaking slightly. "Go to bed and sleep off your ale. We leave in the morning to seek the Ashes; I do not expect to see you before I go." Resuming her previous course, Zeva preceded Duncan into their room, the door closing quietly behind them.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan had just reached his room, carrying yet another bottle of ale, when he heard a soft knock at the door. "What?" he grumbled as he pulled it open; only to find Morrigan's frowning countenance on the other side.

"Well," she began softly, "you have made quite a mess of things, have you not?"

"Thank you ever so much for reminding me," he spat sardonically. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone with my ale, toasting the fact that the woman I love more than life is currently in the arms of another."

Shaking her head in frustration, Morrigan pushed her way into his room. "Come, let me fix your nose, at least," she said irritably, pulling him back inside and shutting the door.

Teagan sat at his desk as the witch began healing his broken nose. "Why are you here, Morrigan?" he asked sadly. "I assume Zeva did not send you, as she certainly hates me now."

"She most certainly did not," she replied scornfully. "In fact, I am positive she would be quite irritated with me were she to learn that I corrected the damage done to you by the Warden Commander."

At the mention of Duncan, Teagan's hands closed into tight fists, an action that did not go unnoticed by the witch. "If that is the case, I must repeat my question," he said. "Why are you here?"

"'Tis quite simple, Bann Teagan," Morrigan explained. "I do not wish for you to give up on our lovely Grey Warden just yet; regardless of the ground you lost tonight with your drunken antics."

"Really?" the Bann asked incredulously. "How exactly am I to win Zeva back from Duncan, now that he is once again taking her away from me?"

"You may wish to start by sobering up," she began. "I don't think you will be useful to anyone in your current condition. Now, tell me, is what you said about Fergus Cousland true? Would he truly not approve of his sister's infatuation with the Warden Commander?"

Teagan gazed unsteadily at her, his ale-addled brain taking a while to process her question. "Of course it is true," he said indignantly. "I have known Fergus Cousland most of my life, and he always wanted the very best for Zeva. He would never approve of her relationship with someone like Duncan. As the eldest living Cousland, and the male besides, it would fall to him to ensure that Zeva was married to a proper husband; one who would provide for her every need."

"Someone such as you, in other words," Morrigan added, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, dammit, someone like me!" he cried, slamming his hand onto his desk. "Fergus knew how much I loved his sister, and he told me that he always hoped we would end up together. What good is any of this talk now, though, when no one knows his location, or if he is even alive?"

"You should never give up hope, Bann Teagan, not when it comes to Zeva," Morrigan said softly, rising from her chair and smiling at him. As she opened the door to leave, he heard her say, "One never knows what may happen next." With that parting remark, she vanished into the night, humming softly once again.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Duncan awoke the next morning, his arms wrapped tightly around his beloved. Zeva had maintained a strong façade until the bedroom door closed, at which point the tears she was holding in began to fall. Duncan held her tightly, wishing he had drawn his dagger and split Teagan's throat from ear to ear. How could he claim to love her, only to throw in her face the fact that her brother was still missing? Well, they would soon be gone and Bann Teagan Guerrin would no longer be of any concern to either of them. They had delayed their primary mission for the sake of this family long enough, already.

As he gazed down at the sleeping woman beside him, he could not help but reflect on Teagan's words to him. The Bann had been partially correct; it was his fault that Zeva had been thrown into harm's way, each time to be rescued by the assassin whom she now held in such high esteem. Well, that was over now. They were together and he would be her protector; no one else.

A loud pounding on the door broke Duncan's train of thought and Zeva sat up, her deep sleep rudely interrupted. "Warden, it is time to leave this place!" Sten yelled, hammering the door once again.

Zeva jumped from the bed and yanked the door open, smirking at the shocked expression on the Qunari's face as he stared at her standing before him in only her nightshirt. "Sten," she began irritably, "though I long to be gone from here as much as you, I swear I will kill you myself if you don't stop at once!" Slamming the door in his face, Zeva turned, running her hands through her hair. "Well, I suppose we should get moving then, before the big oaf begins again!"

Rising from the bed, Duncan approached her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily. "Though his methods are somewhat brutish," he began, smiling wolfishly at her, "I must admit to a _strong urge_ to be gone from this home as soon as possible. Do you think outside the main courtyard would be far enough away to break our agreement?"

Laughing heartily, Zeva shook her head. "Unfortunately no, my darling Commander," she replied, pulling away and gathering her armor. "I am afraid we would be somewhat on display there, and I really think I would prefer privacy for what I have in mind."

"Oh-ho! You have something in mind, do you?" Duncan teased, pulling on his armor, once again turning his back to the undressed woman behind him.

"As if you don't!" Zeva retorted. "Don't think I am unaware of the knowing glances you and Leliana were exchanging all day yesterday! Either you have a plan of some sort, Duncan, or there is something else going on between the two of you, and I shall be forced to rip that lovely red hair from her head." Turning toward him, she put her hands on her hips, grinning wickedly.

"A jealous woman, are you?" he asked, ducking to avoid the pillow that flew at his head. "I think I am quite pleased with this new turn of events. Well, whatever _devious designs_ I have in store for you will just have to wait until we are on our way. So, let's hurry on then, shall we?"

Breakfast was a quick event; Sten paced the floor endlessly while the rest of the companions ate in relative silence. Alistair had been distant from Zeva since Duncan's return, and she made a note to speak with him once they were back on the road. Duncan had also noticed the change in Alistair's demeanor and hoped that there wouldn't be difficulties in dealing with his junior Warden.

Morrigan was missing from the table, which raised Zeva's concern, especially following her journey into the Fade the day before. Returning to the guest suites, she approached Morrigan's room and found it empty, her belongings gone. None of the remaining companions could remember seeing the witch since dinner the night before, and Zeva's anxiety increased. Duncan seemed quite pleased with the idea that she was gone for good, and uttered a deep sigh of disappointment when she turned up outside, standing next to Bodahn's cart as the last of their items were being loaded onto it.

"Morrigan!" Zeva called, rushing down the stairs into the courtyard. "Are you quite alright? Your room was abandoned and I was worried that something had happened to you."

"While I thank you for your concern, 'tis quite unnecessary," the witch replied, smiling gently. "I found it impossible to spend one more night in that dreadful castle, between the Bann's drunken ravings and that incessantly whining Arlessa. Instead, I spent some time outside. 'Tis amazing what one can find when given enough time. Now, shall we go?" Morrigan asked, turning toward the cart and placing her bags amongst the others. Duncan saw the smirk that crossed her features and wondered what she had _really_ been up to all night. He in no way trusted the apostate, and wished to keep Zeva as far away from her as possible.

Duncan and the party said their goodbyes to First Enchanter Irving and his mages, as they had accepted Isolde's offer to rest at the castle for a few more days before heading back to the Circle Tower. Isolde saw them to the main gate, thanking them once again for seeking the Sacred Ashes, and apologizing for Teagan's absence; no one felt it necessary to tell her of the previous night's debacle, and as such she was unaware of Zeva's insistence that he stay away.

As the group exited the castle grounds, only Morrigan, with her superior eyesight, noticed the lone figure standing in an upstairs window, watching as the woman he loved walked out of his life once again.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The day passed quickly for the newly reunited group. Zeva was pleased to see the ease with which her companions began to familiarize themselves with each other. Leliana rarely left Alistair's side, pelting him with questions about his time as a Templar and comparing her own experiences to his. Wynne walked with them, giving her motherly views of the Templars as a whole and their importance to all mages.

Morrigan, who could not stay far enough away from the older mage, spent much of the day alone, occasionally speaking to Sten about his homeland. For his part, the Qunari seemed highly irritated that a mage would even dare to speak to him, especially one he had so often wanted to kill since he had met her. His gruff answers only enflamed Morrigan's need to pester him more, and Zeva watched their banter with amusement.

"Zevran Arainai, are you bribing my Mabari with treats?" Zeva asked the smiling elf who walked close beside her; almost too close as far as Duncan was concerned. The Warden Commander was quickly coming to the realization that Zeva's friendship with the assassin was far deeper than he would like, as the pair were never more than a few feet apart, and their conversations, often very intimate.

"Of course!" Zevran replied joyfully, handing Nihlus another piece of dried meat. "I am no fool, my darling Zeva. I have seen how devoted you Fereldans are to your dogs. What better way than to make myself indispensible to you than to gain the support of your fine furry friend?"

"A brilliant plan," Duncan interjected. "Now, when we camp for the evening, you will have a sleeping companion, as well. I am certain you and Nihlus will be very comfortable together, as there is no longer any room for him in Zeva's bed."

Zeva's eyes widened and she gazed at Duncan, surprised yet again at how his demeanor had changed since they had been reunited. Where once he was all business, he now appeared to be able to relax with their companions, and she loved him even more for his ability to let go of some control and simply enjoy himself.

"Touché, Warden Commander," Zevran replied, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "I shall make note of the experience for you so you will know what to expect when our roles are eventually reversed."

Before Duncan could reply, Zeva grasped his arm and squeezed it gently. "Well, aren't you both clever?" she asked softly, smiling at the men on either side of her. "What say we discuss Haven now?" For the next several hours, the trio planned the trip to the unknown village, going over the information they had retrieved from Brother Genitivi's notes.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As night fell the party moved deep into the forest for camping, wishing to avoid any unwanted attention. Bodahn and Wynne took over dinner preparation, the dwarven merchant having purchased some fresh vegetables and meat in Redcliffe. Wishing to show his appreciation for the protection he and his son had enjoyed, courtesy of the Wardens, he offered to prepare several dwarven dishes for them, and the companions had quickly agreed.

Duncan vanished shortly after the tents were set up and Zeva's heart raced in anticipation of what he might be planning. She had no doubt Leliana was aware of what was going on, as the bard practically skipped around the camp, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

The women were given first turn at the lake for washing themselves and their clothes. As Zeva approached the shore, Leliana appeared at her side, a bag in her hands. "Come with me, my dear Warden," she said, pulling Zeva into the water.

"What is going on, Leliana?" she asked cautiously as the bard produced several scented oils and soaps from the bundle in her hands.

Giggling softly, the red head turned the Warden around and began wetting her hair, pouring the oil onto her scalp and massaging it in. "You are so distrustful, Zeva," she sang, pulling out a brush and running it through her long tresses. "Can't I just do something nice for a friend without a reason?"

"Of course you can, but that does not change the fact that you and Duncan have been plotting something since you returned from Denerim," Zeva replied. "Not that I mind, of course, though I would never admit it to him."

"Zeva, Duncan loves you so much," Leliana said seriously. "You have fought so hard to finally return to each other, and I simply want to help make sure this night is one you will never forget. Now, let's get you dried off; there is more to come!"

An hour later, Zeva exited Leliana's tent, wrapped in one of the cloaks that had been purchased for their trip to Orzammar. Her hair was down, cascading around her waist in full, loose curls. Quietly she crossed the camp, heading deeper into the woods, in the direction the bard had instructed her. Behind her, Zevran stepped from his tent and watched her walk away, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stepped into the clearing, amazed at the scene that greeted her. Duncan stood before a roaring fire, his back to her, dressed in an ivory cotton shirt with breeches to match; his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. The smell of venison filled the air, coming from a large pot bubbling before him. Zeva's stomach grumbled loudly as she approached the campsite and the Warden Commander turned, his eyes widening at the woman standing before him.

"Well, you have been busy," Zeva said in a voice that barely rose above a whisper. Moving forward, she seated herself on a log in front of the fire, her cape opening to reveal bare legs beneath.

Duncan's breath hitched as he gazed upon her. It had been so long since he had been with anyone, and even then it hadn't been someone he truly loved. After all the time he had waited for Zeva, his blood boiled in his veins and he began to doubt whether he would actually make it through dinner before he dragged her to the bedroll and took her as his own.

Swallowing thickly, he forced himself to sit next to her and scoop the stew into their bowls, though every nerve in his body was acutely aware of her proximity to him. Zeva tasted the food and groaned in pleasure. "Duncan, had I known you were such an amazing chef, I would have confiscated Alistair's cooking utensils ages ago," Zeva commented appreciatively.

"I think we may wish to do that, anyway," Duncan chuckled, reaching next to him to grab the bottle of wine he had placed there earlier. Pouring two glasses, he handed one to Zeva, who raised her eyebrow at him as she accepted it.

"You wouldn't be attempting to get me intoxicated and take advantage of me, would you, Duncan?" Zeva teased, taking a sip of the warm liquid, smiling at the Warden Commander's excellent taste in vintage.

Duncan placed his fingers gently under Zeva's chin, pulling her lips close to his and staring deep into her eyes. "Not in the least, my love," he said lustily. "I want you to remember every single moment of what is to come." Placing the softest of kisses upon her lips, he stood up, holding his hand out to her.

Her pulse racing, Zeva reached up and took the proffered hand, allowing Duncan to guide her further into the campsite. There, in a secluded copse of trees, a second fire had been lit, warming a nearby bedroll covered in animal furs.

"Oh, Duncan, this is beautiful," Zeva whispered, tears filling her eyes. She had imagined this night so many times, and yet the reality far surpassed any dream she may have had.

Turning toward her, Duncan's heart leapt as he saw the happiness on her face. This was exactly the response he was hoping for. Stepping closer to her, he smiled softly and allowed his eyes to travel over the cape she wore. "Forgive my boldness, but I have been dying to know what exactly is under that cloak since you first arrived," he said huskily.

"Well, you aren't the only one with surprises," she purred, and pulled the strings that held the cape closed. It fell to the ground and Zeva stood before Duncan, dressed in a blue silk nightgown that ended well above the knee. The fabric was quite sheer; underneath, he could clearly see the blue laced smallclothes that he assumed were the focus of her scuffle with Zevran the day before.

"Maker, you are exquisite," Duncan said, sweeping Zeva into his arms and carrying her to the bedroll, laying her gently back on the soft furs. He lay next to her, pulling her into his arms and capturing her mouth with his own, groaning softly as he felt her hands travel under his shirt to caress his back, kneading the muscles sensually.

Zeva moaned as Duncan slowly rained kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, pulling the strap of her nightgown down to uncover more of her skin to his lips. As she began pulling on his shirt, he grasped her hands, raising them over her head, shaking his head slowly.

"Patience, my love," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "I have waited so long for this moment, and now that you are mine, I fully intend to take my time and show you how much I love you."

Carefully, Duncan raised the silken gown up Zeva's stomach, kissing every inch of exposed skin. When at last her breasts were revealed, Zeva heard his breath hitch in his throat as he lowered his head, gently circling each hardened nipple with his tongue, drawing them between his lips, sucking softly.

"Please, Duncan…" Zeva begged, arching her back, pushing her breasts deeper into his mouth. "Touch me…" Rising from her chest, he captured her lips once again, sliding his hand into her smallclothes. Gently he parted her lips, locating her swollen nub and stroking it languidly, building the fire within her. Zeva writhed beneath him, her cries filling the campsite. As her movements intensified, he skillfully inserted two fingers inside her, thrusting deeply while using his thumb to continue the sweet torture on her button. Gasping his name, Zeva reached an explosive climax, collapsing back onto the bedroll, her hands clutching Duncan's shoulders.

Quickly discarding their remaining clothes, the lovers lay together, exploring each other with both lips and hands. Wishing to please Duncan as he had her, Zeva climbed atop him, gazing down at him adoringly. "Now, my beloved, you are under my command," she purred, running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. "I want you to feel the pleasure you have given me."

Beginning with his lips, Zeva covered her lover in soft bites and kisses, lavishing attention on his chest, arms and legs, while deftly avoiding the one area Duncan so desperately longed to feel her. Slowly he worked his fingers into her hair, endeavoring to guide her head toward his now aching member, growling in frustration when she evaded his attempts.

Chuckling softly, Zeva lay down between his legs, skimming her tongue over his thighs, moving ever further up, until at last she reached her ultimate goal, taking him into her mouth and sucking hungrily.

"Oh yes, Zeva!" Duncan panted, feeling the intense pressure begin to build inside him. Grasping the back of her head, the Warden thrust deep into her throat, groaning as the heat of her mouth surrounded him. Desperate to claim her, he grabbed her arms, pulling her beneath him and positioning himself between her legs.

Placing her hands on his face, Zeva smiled softly, tears of joy shining in her eyes. "Everything that I am is yours, Duncan. Forever," she whispered. "Please love me…"

Slowly, purposefully, Duncan slid himself into her, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt her muscles tighten around him. For a long moment, neither moved, the realization that they were finally united overwhelming. Zeva was the first to act, wrapping her hands around Duncan's waist, sliding them onto his buttocks and rolling her hips against his, pulling him deeper inside.

The clearing was soon filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. What began as a slow, seductive dance of bodies quickly became a duel of passions; the bedroll abandoned as the couple reversed positions, Zeva sitting atop Duncan, plunging herself onto him as he grasped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Feeling his climax fast approaching, Duncan sat up, pulling Zeva tightly to him, his fingers bruising her back as she rode him. Their cries rang through the night air as the two lovers reached their completion together, remaining tightly connected even as the waves of passion subsided.

Climbing under the fur blankets, Duncan pulled Zeva to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "I love you so much," he whispered, his heart nearly bursting with happiness that the woman he had desired for so long was finally his.

Snuggling closer to him, Zeva inhaled Duncan's scent, sighing happily. "And I love you, Duncan," she declared, drifting off to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat in her ears. No matter what was to come, the couple knew they would remain together to face it.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Silence fell on Redcliffe Castle as its inhabitants retired for the night. The hallways were empty, except for a few guards, and no one noticed the figure moving toward the guest quarters, entering the room most recently occupied by Duncan and Zeva.

Teagan stared at the unmade bed, his heart breaking. Zeva had been _his_, and he had let her slip away again, just as he had with Nathaniel Howe. Duncan, _that bastard_, had ripped her from his arms, and thanks to his own drunken stupidity, she was further from him than ever before.

A glittering object drew his attention as he turned to leave the room. Lying on the dresser was the necklace he had given Zeva before she left for the Circle Tower. His eyes filling with tears, he picked up the abandoned memento, holding it tightly in his hand. Hatred of the Warden Commander flowed through his veins, and he resolved in that moment to win his love back, whatever it took.

Ser Perth came rushing toward him as he descended the staircase, heading toward his own quarters. "Bann Teagan," the Knight called, coming to attention before him, "I have been looking everywhere for you. You need to come with me right away!"

Panicked that something further had happened with Eamon or Connor, Teagan quickly followed Ser Perth into the entrance hall. A group of Redcliffe soldiers surrounded an unmoving form on the floor. The men parted as the Bann approached and Teagan's mouth flew open as he recognized the battered and bruised man before him.

"Fergus!" he cried, dropping to the floor, checking for a pulse. Relief swept through him as he found a faint heartbeat and he turned to Perth, sending the Knight to the guest quarters to bring one of the Circle mages.

Ser Perth returned quickly with First Enchanter Irving, and the elderly mage immediately began healing the badly injured Teyrn. Standing several feet away, Teagan stared at his friend, praying to the Maker for his safety.

It wasn't until much later, as the Bann climbed into bed to sleep, Fergus being cared for by several Circle Mages, that he allowed his mind to wander to the possible implications of this new development. When Fergus recovered, Teagan was sure he would have something to say about his sister's involvement with the Warden Commander. Smiling softly, Teagan lay back against his pillows, visions of the beautiful Warden lulling him to sleep….


	22. Haven: Fereldan's Friendlist Town

**Sorry about the delay! January is the Bane of my Existance - Thank the Maker it is nearly over! ;-)**

_**The greatest of all thanks to voltagelisa - who not only helps make sense of my madness, but reminds me every day what true friendship is! **_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special welcome to my newest readers: , heavenXscent, and Deliciously Weird - I cannot tell you how much your support means!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, **

**CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, tgail73, KayraCousland, and Eriana10: _THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for being my inspiration! _**

As the sun rose on the party camp, the companions began stirring, dismantling the tents and preparing for the voyage to Haven. Alistair and Sten were hunting in the woods for meat, as Sten had insisted the Templar accompany him.

"You are too soft for a Grey Warden," Sten announced as they met outside their tents. "If you hope to defeat the Archdemon, you must be stronger! I venture the female Warden could take you easily in a fight."

"Why, Sten, I do believe that was a compliment," Morrigan drawled as she walked toward them, heading to the stream to gather water. "And directed at a woman, no less! I think Zeva may actually fall over unconscious when she hears this!" Chuckling softly, she continued on her way, the two men staring uncomfortably after her.

"I'm not sure I like this 'friendlier, happier' Morrigan," Alistair said quietly, glancing sidelong at his Qunari companion. "It makes me wonder what innocent creature she sacrificed this morning to put her in such a good mood."

Nodding his head, Sten grabbed his weapon and headed from camp. "There is great wisdom in those words," he replied.

Zevran finished packing their equipment into Bodahn's cart and moved to the fire, helping Leliana and Wynne work on breakfast. "So, which of us has the honor of waking the Warden Commander and Zeva?" he asked, his stomach listing at the thought of having to see the two of them together.

"None of us will be waking them up, Zevran," the bard replied happily, stirring the pot of porridge she was preparing. "They will arrive when they are ready, and no one is to interfere with that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Well, aren't you the brash and confident one this morning?" Morrigan sneered, approaching with the pot of water and herbs for their morning tea. "You really think you have accomplished something wonderful, don't you? Joining Zeva with that imbecilic man?"

Zevran suppressed the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Though he may not always agree with the witch's choice of words, he could not doubt her good judgment.

Barely stopping for a breath, Morrigan continued. "Let me tell you something," she spat, glaring at Leliana. "You have no idea what you have really done, as you know nothing of what it truly means to become a Grey Warden. Zeva will only find heartbreak by giving herself to Duncan, and who will be there to help her recover? You? Naïve girl, you will come to regret this; believe me." With a last hateful glare at the shaken bard, she turned and stalked away.

Zevran gazed after Morrigan, her words racing through his head. This was not the first time she had mentioned Zeva experiencing pain and heartbreak from being associated with the Warden Commander. Though the others may disregard her comments, he could see something wrong in her eyes. The witch obviously knew something more than what she was willing to say, and he had every intention of discovering the truth. If there was anything that could be done to protect Zeva from the fate that Morrigan spoke of, he would see to it personally.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva was roused from her deep sleep by the touch of warm hands travelling up her back, massaging her muscles. "Ummm…" she purred, crossing her arms above her head and resting her chin on them. "I think I could get used to waking up like this."

Chuckling softly, Duncan began kissing his way up Zeva's spine, until at last he reached her neck. Brushing her hair aside, he nibbled on her shoulder, her soft moans filling his ears and setting his blood ablaze.

Sliding his arm around her waist, Duncan reached between Zeva's legs, parting her lips and teasing her with his fingertips. Shivers flowed through his body as she spread her thighs, giving him greater access to her moist sex.

Her passion rising, Zeva threw her head back, resting it against her beloved's chest. "Please… I need you…" she cried, rocking her hips against his throbbing erection.

Grasping Zeva by the waist, Duncan pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He positioned himself at her opening, thrusting into her roughly; growling as he felt her warm walls grip him, pulling him deep within her.

Slowly he moved, leaning over her back and slipping his arm around her, once more stroking her swollen nub. As he felt his lover begin to shiver beneath him, crying out in ecstasy, his thrusts became more frantic; the heat in his loins spreading throughout his entire body, threatening to consume him whole.

"Oh… Zeva!" he roared, pulling her tight against him and filling her with his release. Breathlessly, the couple fell onto the bedroll, a tangle of arms and legs.

When at last he could move, Duncan pulled the covers over them, snuggling against Zeva's back. "You know," he heard her whisper, "we are going to have to return to the others soon. We do have a mission to continue; though I would much rather stay in this bed with you forever."

Laughing softly, Duncan kissed her on the top of her head. "Yes, I know," he replied. "Reality comes all too soon. But for now, let's pretend that there is no one else in this entire forest but the two of us."

"I love the way you think," Zeva said, rolling over to face him and bringing her lips to his. "Well, since there isn't anyone else around, I don't see any reason we should keep quiet, do you?"

"Maker, woman! You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" he laughed huskily, pulling her beneath him and capturing her mouth, kissing her with renewed passion.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan entered Fergus' room, smiling softly in greeting when he saw First Enchanter Irving at the Teyrn's bedside.

"Good morning, First Enchanter," Teagan said softly, moving close to the bed and gazing down at the unconscious form lying in it. "How is he?"

"As well as can be expected, Bann Teagan," Irving said, shaking his head sadly. "He has been through a terrible ordeal, judging from the injuries which cover his body. I made a thorough examination of him last night and found both new and old wounds. Furthermore, I can detect lingering traces of magic around him."

"Magic?" Teagan asked worriedly. "Has something been done to him?"

Irving placed a steadying hand on the Bann's shoulder, smiling at him. "Nothing untoward," he said softly. "It appears that he has been under the care of a healer, and a powerful one, at that."

"What makes you say so?" he asked, staring at Irving curiously.

"I have been First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi for many years now," the mage explained. "In that role, I have seen many of the strongest mages that Fereldan has to offer. Never, in all that time, have I felt residual traces like this. I would venture to say that Teyrn Cousland's injuries were originally far worse than the scars indicate, and a powerful individual saved his life."

"Where have you been, my friend?" Teagan murmured, pulling a nearby chair next to the bed and sitting down.

The elderly mage sat next to him, sighing heavily. "It is a shame that Warden Zeva missed her brother's arrival," he commented quietly. "I know how concerned she has been for him."

Teagan's heart clenched painfully as he remembered his inexcusable behavior the night before Zeva left; particularly with regards to Fergus. He had replayed the events of the evening in his mind a thousand times since her departure, at least the parts he could remember. So much of it was foggy, the ale having distorted his recollections.

He remembered watching Zeva throughout dinner, and the pain he felt as he witnessed her interactions with both Duncan and the assassin. He clearly recalled the crass statement he made which resulted in the stabbing retort from the woman he loved.

His last clear memory was of the fight with the Warden Commander, which ended with his broken nose and the heated reference he made to Fergus. The events following the altercation were muddled, at best. He knew that Morrigan had come to his room, healing his injuries and reprimanding him for his actions. He was also nearly positive that they had spoken about Zeva's missing brother, though he assumed it was part of her censure of his behavior.

Looking at Fergus now, he prayed that his friend would recover quickly; for himself as well as the Teyrn. Though he knew it was selfish, he was sure Zeva would be far more receptive to his apologies if he had helped save her brother's life. And once Fergus learned of his sister's relationship with the Warden Commander, Teagan was hopeful that he would step in and convince her of the foolishness of her choice.

Returning his attention to Irving, Teagan nodded and spoke quietly. "Yes, she has been quite concerned," he stated. "Zeva and Fergus have always been extremely close. I know she will be forever grateful to you for helping him to recover." _And, hopefully, grateful to me, as well,_ he thought, smiling softly to himself.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Good morning, everyone!" Zeva called happily as she and Duncan entered the main campsite, carrying several bundled packages, which they deposited into Bodahn's cart.

"Afternoon, you mean," Morrigan replied, looking up from Flemeth's Grimoire and frowning at the joyous couple. "I had begun to believe 'twould be necessary to send a search party into the woods soon, just to make sure you yet lived."

"Your concern is touching, Morrigan," Duncan stated sardonically. "I would be more apt to believe you would send wild wolves, hoping they would catch us at an inopportune moment and rip our throats out."

"Hmph!" Morrigan snorted, rising from her seat and approaching Zeva, her gaze locked with the Warden Commander's. "In your case, that idea is quite appealing. However, I would never put Zeva in such danger; unlike _some_ individuals, who cannot seem to keep their mouths shut among strangers!"

Zeva held her hands up, silencing both companions. "Please!" she pleaded, smiling softly and shifting her gaze between the feuding pair. "Can we stop all the infighting? We have had such a difficult time so far and the road ahead of us will only grow more dangerous. I really do not wish to have the added tension; particularly among those I care about."

Much to everyone's surprise, Morrigan was the first to acquiesce; nodding slowly and placing her hand on Zeva's arm, smiling gently at her. "If it is your desire, Zeva," she began, "I will make every effort not to turn the idiot man into a toad. However, and I wish to be clear on this point, I will not accept another failure like the one in Denerim; not without serious repercussions."

The Warden's shoulders visibly relaxed, and she returned her friend's smile gratefully. Turning to Duncan, she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You are right, of course, my love," Duncan agreed, seeing the witch flinch at his term of endearment. "I will put aside my personal feelings for the time being, as our mission must come first. However, I maintain the same stipulation. If, at any time, I find reason to believe that you have placed Zeva or any of our other companions in danger, you will answer to me, witch."

"Funny… I don't feel much better after this conversation," Zeva said, crossing her arms and staring sternly at them both. "I still have things to pack, so I will leave you two here. Please try not to dismember each other before I return." Turning quickly, she walked toward the entrance into the forest.

"I certainly cannot have you carrying all those heavy packages yourself, my darling Warden," Zevran said, standing up from the fire and falling into step next to her. "Though, should you pull a muscle, I have some massage techniques that would curl your lovely toes…" he trailed off, laughing at the feigned look of irritation Zeva gave him.

Morrigan snickered at the look on Duncan's face as the pair left their sight. "I think you would be wise to worry less about me and more about our handsome elven assassin, Warden Commander," she commented snidely, returning to her seat by the fire and once again opening the black Grimoire, carefully reading each passage. "I think he is not one to give up easily," she added quietly, grinning to herself as she saw the red flush creeping up Duncan's neck.

Walking to the campfire, Duncan nodded toward Leliana and Wynne in greeting. "She is truly a horrid woman, isn't she?" Leliana asked, staring pointedly at Morrigan. "Sometimes she makes me so angry, I wish I could punch that smirk off of her face!"

"Though I may not have your physical prowess, my dear," Wynne added, "I do find myself wondering what it would feel like to light her hair on fire."

"Well, I shall be sure not to make you ladies angry," Duncan said, smiling warmly at the women. "Is there anything else that needs to be done before we leave?"

"No, Ser!" Leliana exclaimed, smiling broadly. "I put Sten, Zevran and Alistair to work right after breakfast packing up the camp so that you and Zeva would not be disturbed. And, if I may be so bold, was your night everything that we planned?"

Duncan could see the hope in the bard's eyes, and he had to laugh. "Yes, Leliana, it was perfect," he said softly, "and I cannot thank you enough for all of your help. You kept me centered on what is truly important in my life, and I will be forever grateful."

"Now," he added, his expression darkening, "if I could only be rid of that damned Antivan…."

"That isn't likely, Warden Commander," Zevran said quietly as he stepped toward the group, his eyes flashing dangerously. Zeva had continued into the camp, putting the last of her bags into Bodahn's cart. "Zeva may be extremely forgiving when it comes to you, but I will not forget the sight of her being carried unconscious through the forest by Howe's men. Tread carefully, Duncan, for I will never be far from her."

Zeva returned to the fireside and Zevran's expression immediately lightened, a cheerful smile spreading across his lips. His eyes, which were still locked with Duncan's, were the only indication of the anger he was holding in check. "Did I miss something?" Zeva asked, looking curiously at her companions.

"Not at all, Zeva," Leliana said, jumping up and sliding her arm through the Warden's. "We were just preparing to leave." Calling the companions together, Duncan led the group northwest, in the direction of the mysterious Haven.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The journey was long and arduous, as the weather grew colder and the snow began to fall around the party. The campsites were often quite small, the group huddling together to maintain warmth. The supplies they had procured in Redcliffe were invaluable; there were plenty of animal furs and cloaks to keep each companion protected from the elements.

Duncan and Zeva needed no additional warmth, as their nights were spent wrapped tightly together, reveling in their newfound intimacy. They always positioned their tent well away from the others, as their lovemaking was never quiet in nature. On more than one occasion, Morrigan was heard to complain at breakfast about her lack of sleep. Zeva would smile innocently and suggest that she might wish to try warm milk and honey before going to bed, as the concoction had always helped her sleep when she was a child. Though the witch would glare evilly at the laughing Warden, Zeva could see a faint smile behind her eyes.

Alistair stayed close to Wynne and Leliana, barely speaking to Zeva during their travels. After all they had been through together, his distance was upsetting to her. When they were just a day's journey from Haven, she approached him, hoping to discover a cause for the change.

"Hey, handsome!" Zeva said, walking up to Alistair and sliding her arm through his. She noted the way he flinched at her touch and drew away, gazing down at her feet. "I am sorry, Alistair. I didn't mean to bother you…" she began, turning away from him.

"Zeva, wait," he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. "I am sorry; I shouldn't be acting this way, especially after everything you have done for Arl Eamon and his family. You saved both his wife and son, when it would have been far easier not to, and I wanted to thank you for that."

"It's not done, Alistair," Zeva said cheerfully, smiling up at him. "There is still Eamon to save, but we will succeed there, as well. I am sure of it."

The Templar's chest tightened painfully as he gazed down at her. In the short time they had been together, Alistair had developed feelings for Zeva, and it had come as a complete shock when she and Duncan had reunited so passionately at Castle Redcliffe. He hadn't wished to interfere with their relationship, so he had pulled away from her, in an effort to ease his own suffering. Now he knew that wouldn't work; she was his friend, and he couldn't refuse her anything, even if it meant he would be forced to love her from afar.

"Thank you, Zeva," he said softly, "for everything."

"Now," she began, "would you care to tell me has been bothering you? Why have you been so distant, Ali? Did I do something?"

Blushing slightly, Alistair glanced away, unsure of what to say. "I know you have been occupied lately, and I didn't want to intrude," he said quietly.

"Oh," Zeva murmured, his meaning suddenly clear. "I am so sorry, Alistair! It never even occurred to me how surprising my relationship with Duncan would be; especially since we had never mentioned it before."

"Um.." the Templar began nervously, "how long have you and Duncan been together, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To be truthful, Alistair," Zeva explained quietly, "we only just admitted our true feelings. Though I have cared for him since the first day he came to Redcliffe."

Glancing down at Zeva, Alistair widened his eyes. "So, when Loghain betrayed us at Ostagar…." he trailed off, realizing the pain she must have endured.

Placing her hand in his, Zeva squeezed softly. "Yes, Ali, I understood your pain at losing him only too well," she whispered, fighting the tears which threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I wish I had known," he said gently. "You were so wonderful with me; and all the while, you were in as much pain as I was. Possibly even more."

"Well, there is no reason to dwell on the past anymore," Zeva said, smiling warmly at the Templar. "We are all together again, and nothing will pull us apart!" Hugging Alistair tightly, Zeva turned and walked back to Duncan's side.

That night, the party camped at the base of the mountain leading to Haven. Alistair sat next to the fire, speaking softly with Leliana, when he saw Duncan approaching his and Zeva's tent. Excusing himself, he approached the Warden Commander, calling his name.

"Yes, Alistair?" Duncan asked, turning toward him with a smile on his face. "What do you need?"

"I just have one question for you, Duncan," he began, glancing around to make sure no one else could hear. "Zeva is so happy, and she has such an optimistic view of her future. I look into her eyes and I see the hope there; hope that will die when she learns the truth. Have you even bothered to tell her about the Calling?"

Duncan's smile vanished, replaced by a stern glare. "No, I haven't told her about the Calling, Alistair," he answered, his voice cold. "We have been through so very much already. I will tell her when the time is right, I promise; but there are so many things that could happen before the Blight is defeated, and I want her to have some happiness. Please do not take that away from either of us."

Alistair stared at his mentor for several minutes before he spoke. "Fine," he agreed, his expression serious. "I will keep quiet for now, but don't think that you can withhold this information from her forever. She deserves to know the truth, and I will see that she gets it."

"Thank you," Duncan said softly, placing his hand on Alistair's arm and squeezing gently before walking back to his tent and slipping inside. Alistair returned to the campfire, silently cursing himself for keeping such an important piece of information from his closest friend.

Neither man saw the figure step from the darkness, his amber eyes glittering lethally. _The Calling?_ Zevran thought angrily. _So this is what the witch was speaking of!_ It was obviously something which would bring Zeva great pain; and Zevran Arainai would kill or die before allowing her to be harmed again, by anyone!

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The group entered Haven at sunrise. They were met at the town's gates by the most unfriendly guard Zeva had ever had the 'pleasure' of meeting. He claimed to have no knowledge of Brother Genitivi, and insisted that they remove themselves from Haven without delay.

"We have come quite a way, Ser," Duncan said graciously. "Would it be possible for us to replenish our supplies before we leave?"

"Fine," the guard replied angrily. "You may visit the town merchant, but that is all. Revered Father Eirik is ministering to the villagers right now and he would not want you to interrupt the service.

"Revered Father?" Leliana asked, stepping to the front of the party. "I have never heard of this before."

"Haven has always had a Revered Father, and we never question tradition," the guard replied, staring maliciously at the bard.

Zeva pushed past the man, heading further into town. "Well, thank you for your 'gracious aid'," she spat. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have things to do."

"She is quite divine, isn't she?" Zevran said, smiling mischievously at Duncan before following Zeva down the dusty path to the store.

As soon as they were out of sight of the guard, Zeva pulled Zevran toward the nearest house. "There is something wrong with this place, Zev," she said quietly, "and I want to know what it is."

"As always, my dear, our minds are perfectly in tune," he replied, moving onto the porch of the home and checking the front door; finding it locked. Bending down, the elf removed his lock picking tools from his leathers and used them swiftly, opening the door and pulling Zeva inside, shutting it behind them.

Turning to scan the interior, Zeva gasped, grabbing the assassin's hand and pulling him toward the far wall, drawing her dagger from its scabbard behind her back.

"My darling Zeva," Zevran said, staring at the bloody altar before them, "remember when I told you at the Circle Tower that I wished to pick our next destination? I trust you will listen to me this time."

"What in the…" Duncan exclaimed, stepping into the house and spotting the altar. "Is that human blood?"

"I would not be surprised," Morrigan replied, moving closer to the grisly scene. "Something evil hovers over this place. I could feel it as soon as we arrived."

"Well, if anyone would recognize evil, you would," Leliana remarked, searching the room for any information that may help them. "Duncan, come and look at this," she called, lifting a book from a nearby shelf and offering it to him.

"Dragon cults," the Warden Commander remarked, flipping through the first few pages. Turning toward Zeva, he held the book up. "Leliana and I found similar literature in Brother Genitivi's home, in the belongings of the Weylon impostor. I would venture that the Brother stumbled onto something much more dangerous than he ever imagined he would when he entered Haven. We should be on our guard."

Snorting irritably, Sten pulled the sword from his back and headed toward the door. "I will not cower before butchers," he declared. "I will find the guard and make him talk."

"Sten…" Duncan began, but Zeva put a hand on his arm to silence him.

"I agree with him," she stated bluntly, gazing steadily at the Qunari. "We know Brother Genitivi came here and we know these people are hiding something. I say we find out exactly what the big secret is."

"Wise decision, Warden," Sten said, inclining his head toward her in agreement. "Let us be off, then. The darkspawn are getting further away the longer we remain here." Opening the door, the warrior started to walk out when an arrow flew past his head, barely missing his right ear.

"Morrigan, Blizzard!" Zeva yelled, brandishing her weapons and dashing through the door, Zevran and Duncan at her heels. Outside they found more than a dozen villagers, all armed with primitive farm instruments, their eyes blazing with hatred.

Running toward the nearest archer, Zevran used his duel blades to cleanly sever the man's arm, removing his head right behind it.

"I see no reason to waste such a spell on these cretins," Morrigan exclaimed, shifting into her Spider form and launching herself onto the Dragon cultists, paralyzing them so Nihlus could end their lives with a quick snap of his jaws.

Leliana and Wynne stayed upon the porch; the former using her bow to cover her companions as they engaged the enemy, and the latter healing the party as needed.

The rest of the group spread out amongst the villagers, using swords and shields to diminish their numbers. The battle was quickly over; the cultists being no match for the Wardens and their allies.

Duncan quickly divided the party into teams and they searched the nearby buildings, finding no remaining stragglers. Zeva and Wynne searched the village store, collecting any useful items. In the back of the building, they discovered the corpse of a Redcliffe Knight and Zeva shook her head sadly at the sight.

"These were good men, Wynne," she said, leaning down and covering their faces with nearby blankets. "They did not deserve this, and when I get my hands on Revered Father Eirik, he will regret his choices, I assure you."

"I agree, Zeva," Wynne said softly. "There is no reasonable explanation for any of this."

As they moved toward the exit, Zeva spotted a locked chest and picked it, smiling broadly at the item she found inside. _Perfect!_ she thought, reaching within the container and claiming her prize. _He will be thrilled!_

The duo exited the store, meeting their fellows in the center of the village square. Alistair and Sten had taken a layout of the area and were reporting to Duncan.

"…dead end," Alistair finished, pointing toward the pathway to the right of the store. "However, the incline to the left seems to lead to the chantry that the guard mentioned earlier. We moved close enough to hear voices inside, and then returned."

"That is our destination, then," Duncan replied, turning toward Zeva as she and Wynne arrived. "What did you find in the store?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Corpses," she said, her eyes darkening in anger. "Some of the Redcliffe Knights obviously came looking for Brother Genitivi and were murdered by these monsters. So, I would like to reach the chantry as soon as possible, if we could, as I find myself quite anxious to meet the Revered Father and introduce him to the end of my blade."

"Of course," Duncan said, placing a hand on her arm. "Let's be off."

They approached the Haven Chantry carefully, Zeva, Duncan and Alistair in the lead. Inside, they could clearly hear a strong, male voice, instructing his flock as to their importance in protecting the most blessed and holy of all deities.

Zeva glanced at Duncan and, upon receiving a nod from the Commander, opened the door to the chantry and moved inside, her weapons drawn.

The Revered Father was standing near the altar, surrounded by a dozen villagers and several heavily armed guards. He continued his sermon as the party entered, seemingly unaware of their presence. Zeva, unwilling to be ignored, brushed past the villagers and stood before the older man, Duncan at her side.

"Ahh, you must be the visitors I have been told about," the Revered Father said, glancing between the two Wardens. "I trust you are enjoying your trip to Haven so far."

"I cannot say I _enjoyed_ finding the murdered bodies of Redcliffe Knights hidden in the back room of your village store," Zeva spat, her anger rising. "Neither did I _enjoy_ the rather gruesome sacrificial altar you have arranged in one of your homes. Your people are murderers and I will see you pay for your crimes. "

"You see?" the Revered Father exclaimed, addressing his followers. "This is what happens when strangers are allowed to wander free in our honored village. Fear not, Brothers and Sisters, they will not be allowed to spread their lies about us. All who are faithful to Her will be raised to Her side when She comes in glory to make the world whole again!"

With this declaration, the Revered Father raised his staff, casting protection spells on his congregation. The guards drew their swords and attacked, their attention focused on Duncan and Zeva; a decision which ultimately proved fatal for them, as the Wardens' companions were left virtually unchallenged, able to move freely around the room, selecting their targets carefully.

Morrigan stretched out her arms, transforming into a Flying Swarm. Screams erupted from the cultists as the cloud of insects descended upon them, stinging all who were within range. So frightened were the villagers by her display, they barely noticed the approach of Alistair and Sten, until it was far too late to stop the duo. In mere moments, the cultists lay dead on the ground, and the Templar and Qunari turned their attention to the guards who were protecting Eirik.

"You always show me such a wonderful time, my dear Warden," Zevran called happily as he decapitated the guard in front of him, his back pressed against Zeva's. The two rogues had been steadily progressing toward the Revered Father, who had moved to the back of the Chantry, placing his guards before him.

"Of course I do! I would hate for you to get bored with me," the Warden replied, activating Punisher, stabbing the guard blocking her path three times; twice in the legs, the final critical blow entering his neck, ending his life.

Duncan reached Eirik first, his way cleared by his companions. The mage, sensing that he had been defeated, tried to rush past the Warden Commander, only to be cut down with a quick slice of his blades. The last of the cultists fell quickly with the death of their leader, and the room was soon bathed in silence.

"Tear this place apart," Zeva commanded, moving through an open doorway into an adjacent office. "There has to be evidence of Brother Genitivi somewhere." The companions spread out, checking the area for any sign of the missing scholar.

"Zeva, I have found something," Leliana called and the Warden rushed to her side. She was examining a brick wall next to the altar. Feeling over the surface with their hands, the women located a hidden switch and the wall opened up, revealing a library behind it.

On the floor lay an injured man, nursing a badly damaged leg. Zeva approached him cautiously, smiling as the stranger looked up and met her gaze.

"So, Eirik sent you to finish me, did he?" the man said, his voice weak.

Kneeling at his side, Zeva shook her head. "Are you Brother Genitivi?" she asked softly, helping him to sit up. "My name is Zeva Cousland, and I am here to help you."

Releasing a sigh of relief, the man smiled, nodding his head. "Bless you! I am Brother Genitivi, and I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see someone who isn't part of this madness," he declared. "I have been held here for the longest time, and as you can see, I am not faring well. My leg is badly injured, and I can no longer feel my foot."

"Wynne," Zeva called, moving aside for the mage, "could you please see if you can help the Brother?"

Kneeling onto the floor, Wynne carefully examined Genitivi, her hands glowing brightly as she ran them over the muscles near his foot. "I have stabilized the leg, but you will need quite a lot of rest before you can even consider putting pressure on it."

"I cannot rest, not now," Genitivi said, shaking his head emphatically. "I have never been this close to the Urn and I cannot simply stop, even for the sake of my own health."

"We are seeking the Urn, as well," Zeva said, gazing down at him. "I need the ashes to cure Arl Eamon Guerrin, who has fallen ill to the effects of a poison for which we have no cure."

"Then our goals are the same, I see," Genitivi replied. "Haven sits at the base of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an ancient temple at the top where the Ashes reside. The door is always locked, but Eirik wears a medallion around his neck that acts as a key. If you can get it to me, I can unlock it for you."

Duncan stepped forward, handing Genitivi a small metal medallion. "Is this the item of which you speak?" he asked. "I found it when I searched the Revered Father's body.

"Yes!" the scholar cried, gazing in awe at the object in his hands. "Let us head there immediately, and I will show you how to enter."

"Should you be travelling with us, Brother?" Zeva asked, concern evident on her face. "You are seriously injured, and I worry that you may harm yourself further if you join us."

"If you can help me to the temple, I will be fine," he replied, smiling at her. "I cannot fight, but I was never much of a warrior before my injuries."

Nodding, Zeva turned to her companions. "Sten," she called, looking toward the Qunari, "would you please carry Brother Genitivi to the temple? I do not wish more harm to befall him."

"Yes, Warden," Sten said quietly, moving forward and lifting the scholar easily from the floor. "Anything to move this faster. We need to resume our search for the Archdemon."

_Maker, he has a one-track mind_, Zeva thought, shaking her head.

Sten led the party up the mountainside, following the directions that Brother Genitivi gave him. At last they reached the door to the temple, and the Qunari carefully placed the scholar on his feet, helping him to balance so he would not have to put pressure on his damaged foot.

Examining the medallion, Genitivi manipulated the metal pieces, bending the petals inward and placing it into a niche in the stone door. As he turned it, the party heard a series of clicks and the door opened inward, revealing a darkened corridor.

"I have waiting so long for this moment," Genitivi said, his voice barely a whisper. "I can hardly believe it is finally here."

"Well, come on, then," Zeva said, motioning for Sten to lift the dazed scholar. "We should not delay."

They stepped through the door, eyes widening as they entered a massive cavern; snow laying thick on the ground and walls. The party gazed around, marveling at the once opulent scene which stretched out before them…


	23. Our Feelings on Trial

**I must apologize for the delay in this update! Real life really interefered with my writing recently - I am thrilled to be back! I missed it so much!**

_**The greatest of all thanks to voltagelisa - thank you for always being there for me! I would be lost without you!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special welcome to my newest readers: Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, and Sharem - _You make all the craziness worthwhile!_**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, and Deliciously Weird: _I never cease to be amazed at the wonderful support you give! _**

"Makers' Breath! This is magnificent!" Leliana exclaimed as she turned about, gazing at the detailed arches high above her head. "Brother Genitivi, look at the etchings!" she said, pulling Sten, who was still holding the injured man, toward the nearest column.

Zeva smiled warmly at the excited bard, and turned to Duncan, placing a hard on his arm. "Brother Genitivi is not going to be able to accompany us any further," she said quietly. The Warden Commander nodded his assent. "I suggest we leave a few party members here with him as protection and continue on with a smaller group."

"I was thinking the very same thing," he agreed, taking in their surroundings. "We have no idea what dangers lie ahead, and he would only slow us down."

Calling their companions together, Duncan addressed the group. "We need to move forward, and it is quite obvious that Brother Genitivi will be unable to continue with us," he began, inclining his head toward the scholar. "For this reason, I think it would be best if a few of us stayed here to guard the door, while the rest move forward in search of the Urn."

"Wynne," Zeva began, "I would like you to stay here, in case Brother Genitivi needs any further medical attention. Sten, if you and Leliana could stay, as well, as I have a feeling we have not seen the last of our dragon cult friends, and I do not wish them to sneak up behind us."

"Do you think that will be enough, Zeva?" Duncan asked casually. "Perhaps Morrigan or Zevran…"

"You may stop right there, Warden Commander," Zevran interrupted, his eyes flashing angrily. "I have no intention of leaving Zeva's side, and I am certain our lovely witch feels the same; do you not, my dear?"

Morrigan smirked, moving closer to the assassin. "I don't think I have ever agreed with you more, elf," she said, glaring at Duncan.

"Oh, wonderful," Zeva declared, rolling her eyes. "This should be fun…" Turning on her heel, she grabbed Alistair's arm, pulling him further into the temple. "Come, on, Ali," she said exasperatedly. "Let's leave the children here to work this out amongst themselves." Nihlus fell into place at her other side and the trio strolled away. The three combatants followed close behind them, the tension so thick it was nearly visible.

As the last of the group departed, Leliana turned to Wynne. "I find myself quite glad that I have been left behind, if the last few moments are an indication of what is to come with that particular group," she said, shaking her head slowly.

"As do I, my dear," Wynne said, smiling softly. "I am afraid it is only a matter of time before we see a violent confrontation between Duncan and the assassin. Zevran refuses to relent when it comes to Zeva, regardless of the fact that she had made her choice."

"Morrigan isn't helping matters," Leliana huffed, infuriated with the meddling witch. "She seems determined to separate them."

Wynne placed a comforting hand on the bard's shoulder. "That much is certain," the mage agreed. "Luckily, Zeva has you and I to make sure Morrigan remains a _small_ problem, not a large one. I am not one to interfere, but I will no longer stand idly by and allow that evil creature to insinuate herself into the Wardens' lives."

"You read my mind," Leliana said and smiled brightly at the elderly woman.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You know, my darling Warden," Zevran said as the last of the wraiths vanished at his feet, "one would think that when the number of enemies increases with each chest you open, you might consider curbing your curiosity, just this once." Zeva laughed heartily, kneeling before yet another chest and picking the lock; reaching inside and removing a set of scale mail gloves, placing them in her pack.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" she asked, rising from the stone floor and turning toward him, smiling mischievously. Their journey through the ancient temple had been nothing if not an adventure thus far. They had encountered scores of dragon cultists, numerous wraiths and even a bronto. The bronto had been especially challenging; but in the end, it had proven no match for the coordinated party. Zevran attracted the creature's attention; when it charged at him, Zeva jumped onto its back, deftly avoiding the spiked horns which protruded from the bronto's spine, and drove her blades into its neck. Duncan and Alistair flanked the animal's sides, and the trio quickly disabled the raging beast.

Moving purposefully, the companions continued their search of the ruins, encountering numerous cultists along the way. The stone walls which surrounded them eventually gave way to a series of crudely excavated tunnels. As Zeva climbed through the hole in the temple wall, she was stopped by Morrigan, who grasped her arm gently and pulled her back inside.

"Wait a moment," Morrigan said quietly. Zeva watched as the witch moved into the passage, her eyes focused before her. "I will be back," she announced and transformed into a Swarm, drifting slowly down the corridor. She returned several minutes later, reverting to her human form.

"Morrigan, is something wrong?" Zeva asked, concerned by the stern expression on her friend's face.

"Our enemies have changed," the witch replied, gazing steadily at the party. "From this moment on, we will have more to concern ourselves with than mindless cultists. Ahead I found several clutches of dragon eggs; many broken open, as the creatures have hatched. We must prepare for a very difficult battle."

Shaking his head, Duncan stepped forward, slipping into the stone hallway. He turned back, extending a hand to Zeva to help her through. "Dragons – just wonderful," he muttered irritably, wishing he had never heard of the Guerrins.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan sat by the lake, gazing out over the water. He and Isolde had seen Senior Enchanter Irving and his party off earlier in the day, as they were needed back at the Circle Tower to help with the rebuilding efforts. Irving had left one of his mages behind to care for Fergus and Eamon, and two Templars had remained to guard Jowan until his brother recovered and could pass judgment on the would-be murderer.

_If Eamon recovers,_ Teagan thought wearily. No word had been received from the Wardens' party, and he wondered how long his brother would continue to survive without the Ashes. Thinking of the mission brought new pain to his heart, as he knew Zeva was in danger each moment she was away from him.

_My beautiful Zeva, where are you?_ Teagan pondered, staring at the outcropping of rocks where the couple had made love not so long ago. He could clearly recall the floral scent of her hair, and the way her body molded to his as he entered her, her cries of passion filling his ears. He knew that she was with Duncan now, and the idea of the Warden Commander touching her was nearly more than he could stand. Somehow, he would find a way to reclaim what he had lost through his own foolish actions.

"Pardon me, Bann," Ser Perth said quietly, bringing Teagan's thoughts back to the present. Turning, he saw the knight standing at attention several feet away. "I am sorry to bother you, but the mage from the Circle Tower asked me to find you right away. It appears that Teyrn Cousland has begun to stir, and he knew you would want to be informed immediately."

"Yes, of course, Perth," Teagan said quickly, rising from the ground and approaching the young man. As they left the clearing, Teagan looked back once more to the place where he and Zeva had loved one another, praying to the Maker to return her safely to his arms.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva pulled her sword from the cult leader's chest, using her foot as leverage. After a long and arduous fight through the worn caverns, they encountered a group of cultists who wished to speak to them, rather than attacking on sight. Their leader was obviously mad; declaring that Andraste had overcome death itself and had risen in a glorious new form, selecting him and his fellows as Her trusted protectors.

Realizing that she would never be able to reason with the man, Zeva had attacked; engaging the leader in battle while the rest of her party spread throughout the spacious cavern, drawing the remaining enemies away from her. Duncan was the first to defeat his foe and he rushed toward Zeva, flanking the enraged cultist; attracting his attention long enough for her to strike. When the leader looked back at Duncan, she slipped under his arms and thrust her sword into his chest, twisting the blade as she pushed it deeper.

The fight ended, and Zeva knelt next to the fallen soldier, searching him for usable items. Strapped to his side was an ancient looking horn, which she carefully removed and examined closely. Zevran stepped up to her, inspecting the item over her shoulder. "I have seen horns of this type," he said quietly, drawing her attention. "They are often used by lookouts in villages as warning signals. Given that we are dealing with a dragon cult, I think it would be safe to assume that should you choose to use that horn, we will be attracting the attention of a rather large visitor."

Chuckling softly, Zeva attached the horn to her armor. "I will make sure to give you ample notice, then, should I feel the overwhelming desire to blow into it," she said, looking around the cavern and locating the exit.

"You know you may always call on me, should you have overwhelming desires of _any_ sort, my darling Zeva," Zevran countered, smiling deviously as he saw the flush which crept up Zeva's neck.

The group stepped through the open doorway at the far side of the enclosure, gazing around at the snow covered mountaintop. As they passed under a series of tall arches, a loud rumbling was heard in the sky and Duncan brought the party to an abrupt halt, motioning for them to take cover. No sooner had they hidden themselves than a dragon flew close by them, coming to rest on a nearby cliff; gazing lazily around the ground below it before lying down and closing its eyes. Zeva glanced down at the horn, and then back up to Zevran, who nodded slowly; indicating the creature with a tilt of his head. _Ashes first, then dragon,_ Zeva mouthed to the elf, who smiled warmly at the glitter of excitement he saw in the Warden's eyes.

Moving cautiously forward, the party crossed beneath the enormous creature, entering the ornate stone temple carved into the mountainside.

"This place is different from the others we have seen since we arrived in Haven," Alistair commented, gazing around at the detailed stone carvings that surrounded them. Duncan nodded slowly, studying the long corridor for traps and possible ambush points.

Proceeding up a large staircase, the party turned a corner and saw a heavily armored soldier standing before a door at the far end of the hallway. Nihlus moved to the front of the party, remaining before Zeva and growling low in his throat. Since he had been reunited with her in Redcliffe, the Mabari had been extremely protective; and he had no intention of allowing yet another enemy to attack his mistress.

When at last they stopped before the stranger, he studied each companion carefully; his eyes finally settling on Zeva. Bowing slightly, he spoke in a low, soothing voice.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrim," he said cordially, his intent gaze fixed on the Warden.

"Who are you?" Zeva asked, raising her brow at the soldier quizzically.

"I am the Guardian," the soldier began, "the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this. You are the first to arrive in a very long time."

Pausing a moment, he resumed his explanation. "It has been my duty, my life, to prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste," he said. "For years beyond counting have I been here and I shall remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

Zeva crossed her arms over her chest, staring intently at the Guardian. "My companions and I encountered several other 'protectors' of this temple, and they were under the belief that Andraste had been reborn as the dragon that lies outside," she began. "Would you care to explain to me who they are?"

"When my brethren and I carried Andraste from Tevinter to this sanctuary, we vowed to forever revere Her memory, and protect Her," he said sadly. "I have watched generations of my brethren take up the mantle of their fathers. For centuries they did this, unwavering, joyful in their appointed task."

His eyes fell to the floor, and Zeva could see the sadness there as he continued, "But now they have lost their way. They have forgotten Andraste and their promise." The party listened closely as the Guardian told them of the history of his Order and how everything had been altered when the faithful began to put their beliefs in the dragon.

When his tale was ended, Duncan moved forward, and the apparition's gaze fell upon him. "We need to see the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Guardian," he said simply. "There is a gravely ill man in need of Her miraculous curing powers."

"If you wish to honor Andraste, you shall, if you prove yourself worthy," the Guardian replied, nodding his head slowly.

"Curing a noble man – is that not worthy enough?" Zeva asked, stepping closer to him.

The Guardian shook his head. "Though your actions may be noble, you must still prove yourself worthy," he explained. "Regardless, it is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that."

"Gauntlet?" Zeva asked, sighing heavily. "What does this Gauntlet entail?"

"You will be given four tests, each designed to discover the truth that lies within your soul," the apparition replied. "Should you pass them, you will be judged worthy to look upon the Urn and allowed to take a small pinch for yourself. Should you fail.."

Glaring at the Guardian, Zeva answered defiantly, "I have no intention of failing. Now, let's get this over with."

"Before you go," the Guardian said quietly, his gaze concentrated on Zeva, "there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past - your suffering and the suffering of others."

Zeva felt herself stiffen as the Guardian's eyes bore into her. Duncan unconsciously moved closer to her, his hand inching involuntarily toward his sword. Seemingly oblivious to the anxious state of the party before him, the protector continued.

"When your home was attacked, you abandoned your family; your father, mother, and your brother's wife and son," he began, and Zeva felt her heart begin to race. "You left them in the hands of Rendon Howe, when you knew he would show no mercy. Do you feel as though you failed them?"

Zeva saw both Duncan and Zevran reach for their blades, and she lifted her hands, stilling the furious men. "I will answer your question, Guardian," she said slowly, her voice steady. "Yes, I do feel as though I failed my family by allowing Rendon Howe to do as he wished with them. However, it was necessary that I survive, as I have two critical tasks to complete. The first task is to find my brother and warn him that our family has been betrayed. The second, _and this is the more important of the two_, is to hunt down the lecherous monster that ruined my life and watch as the light slowly drains from his eyes when I impale him on my blades."

"Ahh," the Guardian responded, his eyes filled with understanding, "then you are obviously not one to dwell on your past mistakes, or the mistakes of those close to you. I see that your enemies, however, have much to fear from you."

"What of those you travel with, however?" he said, glancing around at her companions; his eyes settling on Duncan. "Warden Commander, you were tasked with protecting Fereldan's King; yet he died while next to you in battle. Do you not feel as though you could have done more to save him?"

Never dropping his gaze, Duncan nodded slowly at the Guardian. "Yes, I do feel guilt when I think of Cailan's death," he said quietly. "Though I was not the one who betrayed him. Loghain Mac Tir murdered the king; and when I finally come face to face with the coward, he will regret his decision."

"You wish to avenge a friend? An honorable goal," the specter commented. "Be careful that such goals do not lose their true meaning."

Next, the specter turned his attention to Zevran. "And the Antivan elf?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh, I am to be next?" Zevran replied, masking the increase in his heartbeat as he thought of what the Guardian may reveal in front of Zeva. "Hurrah! I am so excited."

Ignoring the sarcastic comment, the Guardian continued, his tone unchanging. "Many have died by your hand," he began. "But is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of…"

"Enough!" Zeva yelled, drawing her dagger and thrusting it against the Guardian's throat. Her companions looked on in shock as she uttered her next words in dangerous, chilling tones. "You may ask all the questions you wish of me, but I will not allow you to interrogate those who travel with me any further. You _WILL NOT_ use your knowledge to dredge up memories that will cause them pain! Have I made myself clear?"

Maintaining his calm composure, the Guardian nodded slowly, and Zeva moved away, shaking with fury. "You are quite protective of those you travel with, Warden," he said quietly. "I can sense your loyalty to them, and it gladdens me to see it. I will honor your demand and cease my questioning. You are free to proceed, and I hope you find what you seek." Stepping aside, he motioned toward the door behind him before vanishing from their sight.

"Zeva," Duncan began, stepping toward her and pulling her into his arms, "are you alright? I never wanted you to have to answer questions about the events at Highever."

"Yes, Duncan, I'm fine," she said, though her hands still shook visibly. "We should move on. We are so close to the Ashes and we cannot afford any more delays."

"Zeva…" Zevran began and the Warden turned to him, shaking her head slowly.

"He had no right, Zev," she said quietly, staring intently at the assassin. "No one does." Smiling warmly at her elven companion, she turned and headed through the door, Duncan and Alistair close behind her. As Zevran watched her walk away, Morrigan stepped next to him, a small smirk on her face.

"I know not what she sees in you, assassin," she said quietly, "any more than I understand her infatuation with the idiot Warden Commander. Neither of you are worthy of her. However, her obvious devotion to you should prove entertaining; as I have no doubt it will cause Duncan no small amount of distress. Now let us be off; someone must protect her, and the two who now accompany her are completely useless."

In the first test of the Gauntlet, the companions were met by a group of apparitions, all of whom were an integral part of Andraste's life, for good or ill. After successfully answering each phantom's riddle, a large stone door at the far end of the room opened and they approached it slowly, weapons drawn.

Zeva was the first through, and she hadn't proceeded far when she stopped abruptly, her body beginning to tremble once again and her mouth falling open. Her legs gave out and, as Duncan caught her in his arms, he looked ahead and saw the source of her astonishment.

"Papa," she whispered in disbelief, as the party gazed upon the form of Bryce Cousland, shimmering before them in the entranceway…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan opened the door to Fergus' room, quietly stepping inside. Kinnon, the young human mage tasked with the care of both the Teyrn and Eamon, turned at the sound of his entrance.

"Ah, Bann Teagan," Kinnon said, rising from his chair and hurrying to greet him. "I am so glad that Ser Perth was able to locate you. Teyrn Cousland began stirring a while ago and I think he will awaken any time now."

As if on cue, a low moan issued forth from the sleeping patient, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Teagan rushed to his side and placed a calming hand on his friend's arm.

"Shhh, Fergus," he said soothingly. "It's Teagan. You are in Redcliffe and you are safe. Your injuries are still quite severe and you need to stay calm."

Fergus glanced slowly around the room, attempting to focus his eyes. At last, they came to rest on Teagan's worried face. "Teagan?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my friend," Teagan replied, smiling kindly at him, "it is really me. You were brought to Redcliffe Castle several days ago. A group of Eamon's knights found you unconscious outside the village and carried you here. Do you remember how you came to be there?"

Fergus was silent for several minutes, pondering Teagan's question. "I truly have no idea," he confessed, shaking his head. "The last thing I remember was travelling through the Wilds at Ostagar, patrolling the area for darkspawn. My party was attacked, and several of my men fell in the battle. I was attempting to pull an injured soldier to safety; when suddenly, I felt something slam into my back. Then…nothing."

"Well, you don't need to recall it all now," Teagan replied. "What you need to do is rest. I will leave you in Kinnon's capable hands, and return with your dinner later today. We can talk more then." He squeezed Fergus' arm lightly and turned to leave, gesturing for the mage to accompany him into the hallway.

Once outside the door, Teagan spoke to Kinnon, keeping his voice low. "Does it seem natural to you that his memory is so badly damaged?" he asked, concern evident in his gaze.

"That is nothing to worry about, Ser," Kinnon replied. "Teryn Cousland has obviously been through an horrific ordeal, should his injuries be a correct indication. He may well be blocking out what happened. The mind often does that in order to allow a patient to heal without incident."

"Thank you so much for the care you have shown both Fergus and my brother, Kinnon," Teagan said. "We are blessed that Senior Enchanter Irving left you here with us."

Blushing slightly, the mage shook his head. "You are most welcome, Bann Teagan," he began, "but no thanks are necessary. Warden Zeva saved our entire Circle. I owe her my life and I am happy to help in any way I can."

At the mention of Zeva's name, Teagan felt a sense of dread fall over him. Fergus was still blissfully unaware of all that had befallen his family. Once the truth came out, he wondered how his friend would ever truly recover.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Pulling herself from Duncan's arms, Zeva walked slowly toward the spectral image of her father, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"Papa," she repeated, her voice breaking as the tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks. "I have missed you so much. I prayed that I would see you again, but how is it that you are here?"

Bryce Cousland smiled softly at his daughter, his gaze filled with love. "Zeva, my darling, you know that I am gone," he began, his familiar voice bringing more tears to her eyes. "All of your prayers and wishes will not bring me back. Pup, I know you miss me; but my death, and my life, no longer have a hold on you. This is how it should be."

"It's all my fault!" Zeva cried. "Rendon Howe killed you all because I wasn't strong enough to stop him! If he hadn't wanted me…."

Duncan started to move forward and Alistair grabbed his arm, holding him back. "This is her test, Duncan," he whispered angrily, "and you need to stay out of it. She doesn't need your help." The Warden Commander's eyes widened in shock as he turned, seeing the stern look of determination on Alistair's face. Realizing the truth in his words, Duncan nodded slowly, his heart breaking as he witnessed his beloved's agony.

"No, Zeva," Bryce said, concern in his eyes, "nothing that happened to our family was your fault. Rendon Howe's depravity started long before that fateful night. He has always been a perverse, greedy man and I should have recognized the signs of his deceit and protected you.

Regardless, none of this matters now, Pup," he continued. "Set your sights on the horizon; do not falter and do not look back. You have a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared."

"I understand," Zeva said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I am a Cousland, and I will do my duty. I only wish you were here with me."

Smiling warmly, Bryce extended his arm toward her, palm up. "I know, darling," he said softly, "and I wish I was with you, as well. However, I would never leave you without aid. Take this amulet. I leave it in your capable hands. I know you will do great things with it."

Zeva reached out slowly and closed her hand around the necklace. She examined it carefully, seeing her father's reflection appear inside of it. "Thank you, Father," she said, smiling softly. "I will make you proud of me."

"I have always been proud of you, my youngest," he replied, his spectral form beginning to fade away. "You must find Fergus. You will need each other in the days ahead."

"Fergus?" Zeva exclaimed. "He is alive? Where is he, Father?"

"I love you, Pup," Bryce said, his voice weakening. "Take care of each other….."

"Wait! Where is Fergus?" Zeva asked, her voice rising desperately. "Don't go!" She reached toward her Father, only to have him vanish beneath her fingertips. Crying out in despair, she dropped to the ground, sobbing into her hands. Duncan rushed forward, kneeling beside her and pulling her into his arms; rocking her gently.

As the Warden's cries subsided, Morrigan stepped forward; placing a hand on her shoulder. "'Tis time to go, Zeva," she said, with a softness in her voice that shocked all of the companions. "We still have challenges ahead of us, and I doubt your father would wish you to give up so close to your goal."

Zeva raised her head from Duncan's chest, and smiled at the witch through her tears. "You are right, as always, Morrigan," she replied quietly. "I am sorry to have made such a scene."

"Bah!" Morrigan exclaimed, "I'll not hear an apology from you; not this time. Now, let us finish this task so that we may leave this dank tomb. I think I am catching a chill." Though she tried to hide it, Zeva could see the blush that colored the apostate's cheeks as she turned away.

Duncan rose from the floor, pulling Zeva up with him and holding her close. "Are you sure you are alright, love?" he asked, brushing the hair back from her eyes.

"Yes, Duncan," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him softly. "I will be fine. I must agree with Morrigan, however. I find myself quite anxious to be far from this temple."

"Then let us not tarry," he said, releasing her and leading the party into the next room, weapons at the ready.

The next tests the companions faced were grueling, both mentally and physically. The first pitted them against ethereal duplicates of themselves. It was no surprise to Zeva that Duncan and Zevran chose to engage each other's phantoms; both men smiling in triumph as their opponents fell.

The room beyond the battle housed a deep chasm, encircled by stone blocks. When a block was stepped upon, a nearly invisible bridge appeared across the center of the crater. The party quickly deduced that the only way past this particular trap was to have one member venture out onto the bridge while the others moved around it, stepping on various stones in an effort to solidify the walkway. After several minutes of heated debate, Zeva took the lead; stepping cautiously over the abyss one section at a time.

Silence filled the room as one-by-one, the individual party members changed their positions. When at last Zeva reached the far side of the room, the bridge became visible and the remaining members crossed quickly; Duncan swearing loudly that he would never allow her to do anything so foolish again.

"One test left," Zeva said, ignoring Duncan as she moved through the final doorway. The room before her was immense. At it's far end she could clearly see the Urn of Sacred Ashes, seated on a pedestal at the top of a sprawling staircase.

Her path was blocked, however, by a brilliant line of fire that ran the width of the hall. A rough stone altar stood directly before her, simple carvings on its face. Zeva approached it and bent down, reading the inscription aloud for her companions:

"_Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit._

_King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight"_

"Well, this seems simple enough," Zeva said and removed her daggers from her back, placing them on the ground at her feet. She removed her boots next, and then reached for the clasps which held the top of her Dalish armor in place.

"Zeva!" Duncan exclaimed loudly. "What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

Turning, she stared incredulously at the Warden Commander. "I am removing my armor, Duncan," she said simply, "and I suggest you do the same; should you wish to approach the Ashes."

Duncan moved quickly to her side, placing his hand over her own. "Are you sure this is the answer to the riddle, Zeva?" he asked quietly. "I would hate to see you disrobe if it isn't necessary."

"I am quite certain she is correct, Warden Commander," Zevran interjected, and Duncan looked over his shoulder at the elf, who was smiling suggestively at Zeva. "Now, if you don't mind, you are blocking my view."

"You filthy bast…" Duncan began, lunging at the assassin. He was stopped by Zeva, who grasped his arm tightly, pulling him back to her side.

"Now is not the time for this!" she cried, staring angrily at both men. "We are here for the Ashes, and I have no doubt that my interpretation of the riddle is correct. Remove your clothes, _both of you,_ before I completely lose my temper!"

"My darling Zeva," Zevran drawled as he began discarding his leathers, "there is no need to shout. You know you need only ask if you wish to part me from my smallclothes."

Duncan opened his mouth to speak, but stopped at the look of shock on Alistair's face; his gaze focused over his mentor's shoulder. Turning toward the altar, he saw the last of Zeva's armor fall to the ground, her toned body glowing in the firelight. Fighting the rush of desire that threatened to overwhelm him, he quickly undressed; moving behind Zeva to cover her with his body.

"Ready?" Zeva asked her companions cautiously, stepping closer to the fire.

"For you, always," Zevran purred, ignoring Duncan's murderous glares as he moved to stand alongside the Wardens.

Taking a deep breath, Zeva stepped into the fire; glancing around in awe as the flames danced about her, never touching her skin. As she exited on the other side, she heard the deep voice of the Guardian and turned to see him standing behind her.

"You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet. You have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed," he declared. "You have proven yourself worthy. Approach the Sacred Ashes." As quickly as he appeared, he was gone; taking the fire with him.

Zeva returned to her belongings, pulling a small pouch from her bag. She approached the Urn reverently, lifting the lid and taking a small pinch of the Ashes, placing them into the container and closing it tightly. Turning away from the pedestal, she met Zevran's eyes; desire blazed in the amber orbs as he regarded her naked form. Flushing deeply, she brushed past him; retrieving her armor and quickly dressing.

The companions gathered their possessions, and proceeded from the chamber; beginning the long walk back to the temple entrance. Duncan remained next to his beloved, his thoughts in turmoil. He had witnessed the glance that passed between Zevran and Zeva, and he couldn't help but wonder if theirs was a deeper bond than he could ever hope to sever.


	24. Can We Talk?

**This chapter may not have fights, but it is crucial to the story! More blood next chapter, when we reach Orzammar!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my Canadian family - I have never known anyone like you guys! Much love to you all!**_

_**A special thanks to voltagelisa, whose support means all to me!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special welcome to my newest readers: Sarkule and Kira Kyuuketsuki - _Thank you for joining me on this trip! I can't tell you how much it means!_**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, Sharem and Deliciously Weird: _Hugs to you all for your support!_**

Leliana looked up from the etching she was studying; her eyes widening as she saw the condition of the party approaching from inside the temple. They were covered in blood and gore, and most of their armor was torn. Alistair and Zeva each had an arm around Duncan, who was limping heavily on his right leg. Zevran followed behind them, holding his left arm close to his body. Morrigan was the only companion who appeared relatively unscathed. Though her robes were disheveled, she had far less blood on her person and she seemed to be walking normally.

"Wynne, hurry!" Leliana called, rushing toward the group. The mage was instantly at her side and she knelt by Duncan when Zeva and Alistair laid him on the ground, examining his leg. Her hands glowed brightly as she ran them over the wounds, and Duncan sighed in relief as her magic enveloped him.

"What in the Maker's name happened to you?" Leliana exclaimed, stepping up to Zeva and checking her for injuries. "Did the cultists do this?"

"No, my dear bard," Zevran answered, groaning as he took a seat next to the Warden Commander. "This would be the result of our tussle with the Andraste dragon."

"Dragon?" she cried, her hand flying to her mouth. "The cultists had an actual dragon? And what has this to do with Andraste?"

"It is a very long story," Zeva stated. "And I promise to share the entire ordeal with you. However, I think we could all use some rest right now. I suggest we allow Wynne to heal Duncan and Zevran and then head back to camp. Did you have any problems while we were gone?"

Sten stepped up, gazing down at Zeva; a wry smile on his face. "We encountered one group of soldiers, but they proved to be no match for us," he said. "So, you fought a dragon and lived to tell the tale, Warden? If it is indeed true, I may have misjudged your abilities as a warrior."

"My, my…" Morrigan purred. "Yet another compliment from our stoic Qunari. Zeva, I think you may have a new admirer, should you wish to rid yourself of the useless man you currently associate with."

"Morrigan, please," Zeva pleaded, shaking her head. "I am far too exhausted to play mediator right now. Thank you, Sten, for the compliment. As to the truth of my tale, take a look at these." Reaching into her pack, she drew out several large scales and passed them over to the Qunari.

"Oh, my," Brother Genitivi said, limping over to the group. "Those are extraordinary. Whatever do you plan to do with them, Warden?"

Zeva sighed, stretching her arms over her head to loosen her aching muscles. "I was thinking of having new armor crafted for Alistair, as his has seen better days," she answered, smiling warmly at her fellow Warden, whose eyes had widened considerably at her declaration.

"Really?" he asked, and she could sense the excitement in his voice. "You would do that for me? You struck the killing blow on the dragon. The new armor should be yours."

"I think dragon scales would be much better suited for heavy armor," Zeva began, "and you will look positively dashing in new dragon armor. I am sure of it." She chuckled as she saw the furious flush spread across his cheeks. "Besides, I am rather fond of my Dalish attire, so I think I will simply have it repaired."

"As are we all, my beautiful Zeva," Zevran said softly, his eyes travelling down her body suggestively. He grunted loudly and turned his attention to Wynne, who moved his injured arm rather roughly following his comment. "You are an evil woman, my dear mage," he pouted. "Do you always treat your patients so?"

"Only the ones who insist on making a nuisance of themselves," Wynne replied bluntly, smiling at Duncan as she continued healing the elf's broken limb. Duncan nodded appreciatively before standing carefully and approaching Zeva.

"Why I ever let you talk me into fighting a dragon, I will never know," he said, staring down at her sternly. "You do realize we could have all been killed because of your and Zevran's little stunt?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Zeva glared back at him. "The Archdemon is a dragon, is it not?" she asked angrily. "Eventually we will need to face one, so we might as well get the practice in now. Besides, I told you what I was planning before I blew that horn. It's not as if I did it without your knowledge."

"That is not the point!" Duncan exclaimed. "We have no choice but to face the Archdemon! You chose to engage this dragon when it wasn't necessary. And you did it without a full complement of soldiers. It wasn't wise, Zeva, and I shouldn't have allowed it."

"Allowed it?" Zeva spat, her cheeks beginning to flush. She opened her mouth to continue and Leliana quickly interrupted, stepping up next to the arguing couple.

"Were you successful in finding the Urn, Zeva?" she asked, her concerned gaze flicking between them.

Giving Duncan a final furious glare, Zeva turned her attention to the bard. "Yes, Leli, we found it," she said, walking back to her pack and retrieving the small pouch from inside. "We were able to take a pinch of the Ashes after a series of trials. Hopefully, we will get them to Eamon in time."

"Maker be praised!" Brother Genitivi said, moving to stand next to Leliana and gazing into the small container. "I am truly unworthy to look upon this. Wh.. what was it like?"

"It was a most magnificent sight," Zevran said, and Zeva knew from the look he gave her that Andraste's Ashes had nothing to do with his comment. She quickly looked away to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. Leliana glanced between the two, her eyebrow raised in question.

Unfazed, Brother Genitivi continued. "You are truly blessed to have found it, Warden Zeva!" he exclaimed. "Your discovery has insured that my research will no longer be discounted by the Chantry."

Hobbling excitedly, the brother continued speaking aloud; though his words were more for himself than anyone else in attendance. "We must arrange an expedition!" he explained. "There is so much history here to share with the world. And pilgrims should be allowed to come and see the Urn…."

"Wonderful," Morrigan complained. "I suppose they will charge the fools to see a dead woman's remains?"

"Morrigan!" Leliana exclaimed, her face showing the disgust that was evident in her voice. "Must you always be so disrespectful?"

"Respect is something to be earned, bard," the witch retorted, her hands glowing lightly. "Neither you nor your dead prophetess have done anything to deserve my respect; and I will not make more of these Ashes than they are."

"Wynne," Zeva began, too exhausted to listen to yet another fight, "is everyone healed enough to travel back to camp?"

The mage nodded as she collected her belongings. "I would suggest carrying Brother Genitivi down the mountain, however," she explained. "He will need another days rest before he will be able to walk for any length of time."

Zeva glanced at Sten, who nodded and moved to Genitivi, lifting him unceremoniously off the ground. The brother started to complain, but fell silent at a menacing growl from the Qunari.

"Zeva," Morrigan said quietly, stepping close to the Warden, "I need to speak with you once we reach the campsite, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," Zeva replied, concern in her eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Possibly," the witch replied. "We will speak more later; away from the others, if you please."

Nodding, Zeva gathered her pack and the party left the ancient temple, carefully making their way down the mountainside.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva approached the isolated campsite, sitting down on an overturned log. "Is it a good time to speak, Morrigan?" she asked quietly.

"I have been reading Flemeth's grimoire," Morrigan began, gazing into the flames of the fire before her. "I assumed it would be a collection of her spells; ones that I could teach myself during our travels. In truth, the book is…. not what I expected."

"You seem disquieted," Zeva said. "What did you find?"

Sighing heavily, Morrigan turned to face the Warden. "I now know the secret to Flemeth's long life," she began, and Zeva saw a shadow pass over her features. "Ever since I was a child, I have heard stories of Flemeth's many daughters, yet I have never seen even one in the Wilds. The book explained their disappearances. It turns out that Flemeth herself is each one of these daughters."

"Excuse me?" Zeva asked, staring incredulously at her companion. "What has she done, Morrigan?"

"When Flemeth's body begins to weaken with age, she takes the body of her most recent daughter and makes it her own," Morrigan explained. "In essence, she possesses the form of the woman, thus extending her own life."

"Maker's breath," Zeva exclaimed, bringing her hand up to her throat. "So, she intends to do the same to you, I assume? Why would she ever agree to send you with us? Would that not be risky, especially given the task we are to perform?"

Snorting in disgust, the witch nodded. "I suppose I should be pleased with her faith in me," she spat, rising from the log and pacing before the fire. "I can only imagine she thinks I will become even stronger by travelling with you. Or 'tis possible that she wished to send me away so that she could prepare her ritual in peace. It doesn't matter, either way. I will not allow her to take my body as her new home."

"Of course we won't!" Zeva cried, standing up and placing her hand on Morrigan's arm. "We need to make a plan to stop her before she can harm you. Were you able to ascertain anything from the grimoire that would help us in this endeavor?"

When Morrigan didn't respond right away, Zeva glanced at her companion and saw the look of shock on her face. "What?" she asked, concern filling her tone. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," the witch answered, her voice lacking its usual strength. "Your reaction was simply not what I expected. I do have a plan, though I am not sure it is one you will be pleased with."

"Tell me what we need to do, and it will be done," Zeva said determinedly.

Gazing intently into the Warden's eyes, Morrigan spoke, her confidence returning. "Flemeth must die," she said bluntly.

"Of course," Zeva replied, nodding intently. "I suppose the real question is how to accomplish this task, isn't it?"

"You will have to go without me," Morrigan began, her eyes locked on her companion. "I cannot be sure that she would not be able to slip into my body, were I to accompany you. I know we have other missions ahead of us, but I would ask that this task be completed as soon as possible. I do not know how much time I have before she strikes, and I will not be able to rest until I know she has been dealt with."

Now Zeva was the one pacing before the fire. "You are right, of course," she said, her eyes glittering in the firelight. "We need to go to Orzammar to enlist the aid of the dwarves against the Blight. Once we have accomplished this, Flemeth will be our next priority. Does this plan suit you?" she asked, turning toward Morrigan and meeting her gaze.

A small smile played across Morrigan's lips as she looked at Zeva. "That would be acceptable, I think," she said quietly. "There is one final thing I must ask of you. I need Flemeth's true grimoire; the one that she keeps in her hut. I have a feeling that my mother will not truly die, even when you defeat her. It will take her time to recover and gain enough strength to attack me, but it will eventually happen. If I have that grimoire, I may be able to discover something that will keep her from succeeding in any future action against me."

"Certainly," Zeva agreed, smiling warmly at the witch. "I will make sure to recover the grimoire from the hut before returning to you. Now, if there is nothing more, I think I will retire for the night. The events of the last day are beginning to take their toll on me and I am completely exhausted."

"'Tis perfectly understandable, given the trials you were forced to undergo in the Gauntlet," Morrigan said softly. "Sleep well, Zeva, and I will see you in the morning."

Nodding, Zeva turned and began heading for her tent. She had only gone a few feet when she turned back, staring intently at the raven-haired mage. "I won't let Flemeth hurt you, Morrigan," she said, her eyes filled with determination. "Not ever." With a final smile, Zeva walked to her tent, lifting the flap and stepping in, letting it shut behind her.

Morrigan stared after her for several minutes; once again amazed at the young woman who had unwittingly become her only friend. _And I will protect you, as well,_ she thought furiously,_ from all those who would keep you from your true potential – the Warden Commander most of all._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan was roused from sleep by a loud knocking at his bedroom door. "Bann Teagan!" the guard called desperately, "the Circle mage is asking that you come to Teyrn Cousland's room immediately!"

Teagan jumped from the bed, still half asleep, and quickly donned a pair of breeches and a cotton shirt. He opened the door and was met by Ser Frederick, one of Eamon's most distinguished guards. "What is happening, Frederick?"

"Well, Milord, it appears as though the Teyrn awoke from a nightmare calling his wife's name," the man replied respectfully. "The mage says he has been quite inconsolable since that time and he is certain that the Teyrn knows what befell the Couslands. He feels you may be able to calm him down."

"Of course," Teagan replied, dashing from his room and heading for the guest quarters. As he passed by the room Zeva had occupied, he paused; visions of she and the Warden Commander lying together coming unbidden to his mind. _I will deal with you soon, you thieving bastard,_ he thought furiously. _You will regret taking her from me._

Kinnon stepped into the hall as Teagan approached the door. He appeared disheveled, his robes askew. The Bann could hear Fergus through the door, demanding to be released from the bed. "Thank the Maker you came, Milord," the desperate mage said. "I was forced to restrain him for his own safety."

"Restrain him?" Teagan asked, aghast. "What in the Maker's name happened, Kinnon?"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the mage began. "The evening started off perfectly," he explained. "Teyrn Cousland ate his meal with you, as he has for the last several days, and then he drifted off to sleep. All appeared normal until an hour ago, when he suddenly sat bold upright in the bed, screaming the name 'Oriana'. That is the name of Teyrna Cousland, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, it was," Teagan replied, a heaviness filling his heart. He remembered Zeva telling him of finding the bodies in her father's study. He had known Oriana well, and her death was a true loss to the entire family; Fergus, most of all. She was a wonderful woman, and she and Fergus had been deeply in love. Sighing, he motioned for Kinnon to continue.

"I told the Teyrn that he needed to calm down; that he was perfectly safe and everything would be alright," the mage continued. "He looked at me, and I could see the deepest sorrow on his face; mixed with an intense fury. He said no one was safe and that nothing would ever be right again. The he tried rising from the bed, insisting that he had to find Rendon Howe and avenge his family."

The pair glanced at the door as once again, Fergus began shouting. "Let me up from this damnable bed!" he cried. "I will not be bound like some common prisoner!"

"Maker," Teagan mumbled. This was not going to be easy. "How did you manage to restrain him, if I may ask?"

"Well, Milord, I am a mage, you know," Kinnon said softly, a slight smile on his face. "However, even I cannot hold him forever. I think he needs you more than me right now."

Nodding, Teagan approached the door and grasped the handle. "Frederick," he called to the nearby knight, "would you please find Ser Perth and bring him here? I may need you both, should Teyrn Cousland continue this way."

"Of course, Bann Teagan," Frederick said and quickly turned, heading down the staircase.

"I would appreciate it if you remained close by, as well," Teagan said, turning back to Kinnon. "I may need your help to sedate him, should things become worse."

"Certainly," the mage answered, taking up a position near the door.

Teagan stepped inside the bedroom. Fergus lay back on the bed, seemingly unencumbered. Yet, he had no power to sit up, judging by the way his neck muscles strained as he attempted to rise. _Magic never ceases to amaze,_ Teagan thought as he gazed at his friend.

"Teagan, thank the Maker you are here," Fergus said, his breathing heavy from his continued exertions. "Tell that mage to release me immediately! I must leave as soon as possible! I need to find Rendon Howe and rip the bastard's limbs from his body!"

"Calm down, Fergus, before you harm yourself further," Teagan said calmly. "You are in no shape to be going anywhere; not yet, at least."

"Teagan!" Fergus cried, and the Bann could now see the tears forming in his eyes. "You don't know what has happened! What that traitorous monster did to my family… to Oriana and Oren…. to Zeva and my parents…." His struggles ceased as he spoke; his voice quivering slightly.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Teagan reached out; placing a hand on the bereaved man's arm. "Actually, my friend, I do know what happened to your family – only too well," he said softly.

Fergus stared at him, his mouth falling open. "How?" he asked quietly. "What do you know, Teagan?"

Teagan paused before responding to Fergus' questions. He wanted to make sure he phrased his next statements in the most delicate way possible. "I know that Rendon Howe betrayed your father, Fergus," he began slowly. "He attacked your family's home with his men and wrested control of Highever from the Couslands. What I would know is how any of this knowledge came to you? Do you remember where you have been?"

"I still do not have a complete memory of the time after Ostagar," Fergus began, shaking his head. "I remember being taken from the battlefield in the Wilds by a group of Chasind. The memories of that time are unclear; though I do remember being tended to by an old woman. Her face, like so many other details of that time, has escaped my mind. I remember being told that the darkspawn had won the battle at Ostagar, and any attempt to return there would be futile. Therefore, once I was strong enough, I began the journey home. I planned on reuniting with my father and travelling with him to Denerim to offer our aid against the Blight. But when I reached Highever…." His face fell to his chest, and Teagan squeezed his arm affectionately as he saw the tears begin to flow.

"Teagan, Howe's soldiers were everywhere," Fergus continued, raising his head to meet the Bann's gaze. "Before I could reach the castle, I was stopped by a local merchant who knew my family. He took me to his home and hid me; telling me that I would be killed on sight if my identity was discovered. He told me that Howe betrayed my father. His men were not unintentionally delayed. They attacked our home once I had left with our soldiers. Against his advice, I disguised myself and approached the castle at night. Teagan, their bodies – my father, mother, Oriana, even my son – they were on display before the gates."

At this declaration, Fergus brought his hands up to his face and began weeping uncontrollably. Teagan reached toward him and pulled him into a tight hug; realizing as he did that the magical restraints were now gone. Glancing back over his shoulder, he smiled gratefully at Kinnon, who was once again in the room, maintaining a respectful distance from the pair.

As Fergus' sobs subsided, he pulled away from Teagan, gazing sadly into his friend's eyes. "I am so sorry, Teagan," he began. "I could not find Zeva's body. I know how much you loved her, and I wish I could tell you more…"

Shaking his head, Teagan interrupted him. "Zeva is alive, Fergus," he said, smiling softly. "She is a Grey Warden now, and has been to this home several times in that capacity since the battle at Ostagar."

Fergus' jaw dropped open, and Teagan saw the joy that filled his friend's eyes. "Alive? Truly?" he asked quickly. "Where is she now, Teagan? I must find her! If Howe knows that she escaped…"

"Fergus, you must calm down," the Bann said, pushing the Teyrn back onto his pillows gently. "Let me tell you what I know. Zeva was in the castle when Howe's men attacked, along with a Grey Warden." As he mentioned Duncan, Teagan felt the fury rise once again in his heart. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. "According to Zeva, Howe offered her a 'deal' in order to save your family. If she would agree to become his mistress, he would allow them to live."

"That lecherous bastard!" Fergus cried, rising once more on the bed. "I knew there was something wrong with the way he looked at her! Father never saw it, but I did! Maker, Teagan, she agreed, didn't she?"

Nodding, Teagan once again placed a calming hand on Fergus' arm. "Yes, she did. You know Zeva; she would do anything to protect her family," he said, a smile crossing his face as he thought of his beautiful Warden. "Before Howe could defile her, however, she attacked him and escaped. Unfortunately, she arrived too late to save anyone else. She carries the guilt of that moment with her still, Fergus."

"Of course she does, though none of this was her doing," Fergus replied, his voice once again filled with sadness. "It is all Howe's fault. When I get my hands on that monster, I will kill him, Teagan. I swear it."

"I know, my friend," the Bann replied, "and Zeva will be beside you. Of that I have no doubt. In fact, she is currently on a mission to save Eamon's life." Over the next several hours, he chronicled the tale of the nightmares in Redcliffe and Zeva's part in saving so many innocents. He told Fergus of the battle at the Circle, at least the parts he was aware of, and explained the journey Zeva was now on.

"My Zee Zee," Fergus said when Teagan's story was concluded. "I knew she would do amazing things with her life." Seeing the adoration in the Bann's eyes, Fergus chuckled softly. "And what of the two of you, Teagan?" he asked. "With as often as she visits here, I can only assume things have progressed between you?"

Teagan felt the tears sting his eyes, and saw the immediate concern on Fergus' face. "Our relationship is… complicated, Fergus," he began carefully. "You know that I love Zeva with all my heart, and I am certain she feels the same. However, there is another man involved who seems to be using his power over her to take advantage of her weakened emotional state. Let me explain…"

With that, Teagan began his tale of the 'insidious' Warden Commander Duncan….

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stepped from her tent, smiling as she approached Alistair and Leliana. The duo was arguing over breakfast preparation. They ceased their bickering, turning toward her as she approached.

"You know, Nan used to tell me that there should be only one chef in the kitchen, or the meal will be ruined," she said, chuckling at the frustrated pair. "So, here is my suggestion. One of you can be in charge of breakfast, and the other will control dinner. What say you both?"

Before they could respond, Zeva heard a soft voice purr over her shoulder. "Always the peacekeeper, aren't you, my beautiful Warden?" Zevran said, his breath caressing the side of her face. Zeva tried to ignore the warm smell of spice that reached her nostrils and turned to face the assassin, moving a few steps away from him. Ever since the final trial of the Gauntlet, Zeva knew the Antivan had been watching her, and his gaze had a greater effect on her than she was comfortable with.

Wishing to regain control of the situation, she smiled warmly at him, placing her hands on her hips. "And you," she exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at the surprised elf, "had best get your bow, as we have meat to catch."

"That won't be necessary, Zeva," Duncan said, stepping up to the group. In his arms were several plump rabbits. Sten followed closely behind him, a deer slung over his shoulder. "We have procured enough meat for the journey to Orzammar."

"I see that," she said happily, moving forward to take the hares from him; passing them to Zevran. "I wondered where you had gotten off to this morning."

"Had I known you were awake, I would have waited longer to start out," Duncan said, pulling Zeva to him and kissing her hungrily. As their lips parted, the Commander gazed into her eyes. "As it was, I knew you would wish to hunt this morning, and I thought I would save you the trouble."

Sneering at Duncan, Zevran spoke. "How very _considerate_ of you, Commander," he said, sarcasm filling his voice. "Completing a task that is normally left to the Warden and myself. I see no ulterior motives there."

Frustrated at the constant sniping between the two men, Sten snorted, glaring at the group. "Come, elf, we have provisions to prepare," he said, turning and stomping away. Zevran looked at Zeva, and the two burst into bright smiles.

"He is such a charmer, isn't he?" the assassin said, rolling his eyes as he strolled away.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Leliana and Zeva took over breakfast preparation, while Alistair left with Duncan to finish disassembling the campsite.

"Zeva," the bard said quietly as they worked, "would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"Of course not," Zeva responded, cutting the fruit for their meal.

The bard took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't entering into unwelcome territory. "It hasn't escaped my notice that something happened in the temple while you were searching for the Ashes," she began. "Something that has made the tension grow between Duncan and Zevran. I hate seeing you caught in the middle of their fight. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

Zeva sighed and placed down her knife, turning to face Leliana. "It wasn't just one thing, I am afraid," she explained. "I told you about the Guardian, right? Well, I wasn't the only one he questioned. He started to question Zevran about certain events in his past and I stopped his interrogation; rather violently, I might add. I think Duncan may have taken it wrong."

"Ahhh," the bard said, nodding her head slowly. "He thinks you are too protective of our Antivan, then?"

"Yes," Zeva admitted, "but Duncan doesn't know what I saw in the Circle, Leli. I know what the Guardian was preparing to say, at least some of it, and I had no intention of allowing him to bring up such painful memories in front of everyone. It would have been wrong."

"Your experience in the Circle really changed you, didn't it, Zeva?" Leliana asked, her own curiosity piqued. "I am sorry you were forced to endure such pain. But enough about that particular past. You said there were several things that happened during the Gauntlet?"

Zeva smiled softly at the bard. "Oh, yes, there was one more thing," she said. "The final test required us to remove all of our clothing and walk through fire. We were to cleanse ourselves as Andraste had been cleansed in the fire that killed her."

Leliana's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. "Oh, my!" she said. "Well, that would explain several things; not the least of which is why Alistair turns bright red every time he looks your way. I have no doubt you nearly melted his armor, my dear, given his rather 'sheltered' upbringing."

The women laughed heartily for a moment, attracting the attention of the rest of the camp. As their giggling died down, Leliana continued. "That would also explain the tension between your two overprotective men, would it not?" she asked, flicking her gaze between Zevran and Duncan. "I am sure the Warden Commander was none too pleased to have you remove your clothing in front of Zevran?"

"That is putting it lightly," Zeva said, scowling. "They almost came to blows. I love Duncan, Leli, you know that. However, I will not be locked away like some Chantry sister, no offense. Zevran is important to me and I will not change the way I treat him. Not for anyone."

"I know, Zeva," Leliana said, her eyes filled with understanding. "You are dedicated to those you care about, and Zevran has somehow managed to take an exalted place in your heart. Just remember that Duncan loves you more than anyone; and he will only stand for so much interference before he is forced to act."

The Warden reached forward and grasped Leliana's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "What would I do without you, Leli?" she asked. "I appreciate you concern; truly I do. I will try to insure that Duncan never has reason to act, but I cannot change who I am."

"That should be good enough, I think," the bard acknowledged, and the two women returned to their meal preparation in companionable silence.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Zeva," Alistair began sheepishly as the companions sat around, eating breakfast, "I know we need to go to Orzammar to enlist the aid of the dwarves, but now that we have the Ashes.."

"You think we should go back to Redcliffe," Zeva interrupted, smiling at him. "I could not agree with you more."

Duncan turned to her, a look of shock on his face. "Zeva," he said, "I thought we had discussed this. We are so close to Orzammar that it doesn't make sense to go back now."

"I agree with that, as well," the Warden replied, and both men stared at her in confusion. "Oh, come on, you two! We have been here before!"

"I am not leaving you again, Zeva," Duncan said determinedly. "So if you are even thinking about splitting this party…." He stopped as she placed a hand on his thigh, caressing him gently.

"I have no intention of letting you go anywhere," she said softly, and Duncan felt a near uncontrollable rush of desire at her tone. "However, Alistair has a point. Arl Eamon cannot be kept alive indefinitely; even with aid from the Circle. We must get the Ashes back to him as soon as possible. Ali, I think you should lead a team back to Redcliffe with the Ashes. I know you will want to be there when he wakes up."

Alistair met her gaze, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Zeva," he said quietly. "There should be a Warden with each party, anyway."

"Sten, I think you should accompany Alistair to Redcliffe," Zeva added, turning to the Qunari. "After all, the further south you go, the closer the Archdemon is, right?" Though he only nodded in response, Zeva was almost sure she saw a small smile break the corners of his mouth.

"I'll go back to Redcliffe, as well," Leliana spoke up. "I would like to be there to see Andraste's Ashes used, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Duncan said, smiling kindly at her. "That leaves the mages. We should probably have one with each group, to be safe. And Brother Genitivi will need help until he can be delivered to a caravan bound for Denerim."

Morrigan looked up from her grimoire and stared pointedly at Zeva. "I will go to Redcliffe," she said, and more than one member of the party stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she added, looking around at her companions. "I have no desire to entomb myself with drunken dwarves miles beneath the ground. I shall leave that to the preachy Circle marm; it seems more her style."

Wynne glared hatefully but the witch, but nodded her assent. "I would be pleased to accompany you to Orzammar, Zeva," she said. "The dwarves have always fascinated me; their lack of magical ability is of great interest to the Circle."

"See?" Morrigan said, rolling her eyes, "I just knew she would be thrilled. Try not to lose her in a tunnel somewhere. Your Maker knows she doesn't have much time left, as it is."

"Morrigan!" Zeva exclaimed, trying her best not to laugh at the witch's joke. She found Wynne to be quite tedious, regardless of how much praise Duncan heaped onto her. The elderly mage had tried on numerous occasions to lecture to Zeva regarding her duties as a Warden, and she now avoided her whenever possible. Maybe some time travelling together would help to break the ice, but Zeva had her doubts.

Turning to Zevran, Zeva smiled softly. "I suppose I don't need to ask you where you will be travelling?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Wherever you are, I shall be, my darling Zeva," he replied, winking at her. She heard the low growl coming from Duncan and ran her hand softly over his leg; feeling the muscles shiver under her fingertips. The complaint abruptly stopped and she glanced over at him, smiling at the desire she saw in his eyes. She would have to make sure to thank him properly later….

"We should get moving," Duncan said when he recovered his voice. He begrudgingly extricated himself from Zeva and rose from the ground, helping Alistair to fill Bodahn's cart with the supplies needed for the journey back to Redcliffe. They had one day's travel to reach the bottom of the mountain and then the party would once again be divided.

"Morrigan," Zeva called, motioning for the witch to follow her to a secluded area of the camp. "Do you think you will be alright until we can get back to Redcliffe?" she asked, concern evident on her face. "Surely Flemeth won't try anything this soon?"

Smiling warmly, Morrigan shook her head at the worried Warden. "No, Zeva," she began, "Flemeth sent me on this journey to strengthen my skills. I do not think that she will attempt to possess me at this early stage. Now, stop fretting over me. I should be the one concerned with you; after all, I am leaving you with the moronic Commander and that old woman. The assassin is the only one whose abilities I have any faith in at all, and he's tried to kill you before.

So," Morrigan continued, a mischievous smile on her face, "should I send Bann Teagan your regards?"

"Only if you follow them with a fireball," Zeva said, her face darkening at the mention of the Bann. She still had not forgiven him for his behavior the night before they left the castle, and she was secretly glad that Alistair would be the one taking the Ashes back. It would give her more time before she would be faced with him again.

Morrigan's laughter followed her across the camp, and Zeva knew that she would miss the company of the mage when they were forced to part the next morning. The others may not understand her, but it didn't matter to Zeva. She was sure that somewhere under that cold exterior, a true friend was hiding.

For her part, Morrigan had been honest with Zeva. She was concerned about sending her to Orzammar with only Wynne, Duncan and Zevran as company. However, she knew the assassin would watch the Warden, and no harm would befall her. Her own goals were simple; she needed to reach Redcliffe and see how the Teyrn was healing. After all, she had taken such care to make sure he arrived safely. She had no doubt that Teagan was currently spinning quite the tale about Duncan and Zeva, but it couldn't hurt to offer him a little aid in that particular area, now could it? Humming softly to herself, Morrigan joined the group as they ventured down the mountain, leaving Haven far behind.


	25. Moonlight Confessions

**Okay, I lied! My characters had more to say than I thought! And those confessions can be a bugger...**

_**A special thanks to voltagelisa, the greatest friend I could imagine having! **_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special welcome to my newest reader: dragonzap93 - _Thank you for joining me on this trip! I can't tell you how much it means!_**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, Sharem and Deliciously Weird, Sarkule and Kira Kyuuketsuki: _Hugs to you all for your support!_**

"I have something for you," Zeva said, sitting down next to Zevran by the firelight at the base of the mountain. The elf gazed up at her, and she had to smile at the devious glow in his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that," he purred, turning toward her. "Now, shall I break the news to the Warden Commander, or will you be doing that yourself?"

Reaching behind her back, Zeva pulled out a pair of boots and held them out for him to see. "Boots?" he asked, an odd expression on his face. He took the proffered gift, and Zeva saw his eyes light up as he recognized the scent. "These are Antivan leather!" he exclaimed, bringing them close to his face and inhaling deeply. "Wherever did you find them?"

Zeva smiled brightly as she saw the happiness he found in her gift. "Well, Haven was good for one thing," she said. "Now don't just sit there – try them on!" she demanded, motioning with her hands for him to hurry up.

Zevran unlaced his current boots, pushing them aside and slipping his feet into the soft, warm leather. "They are a perfect fit!" he cried, lacing them up. He stood and walked around the campfire, testing their feel. Zeva rose as well, watching him as he practiced his footing, drawing his daggers from behind his back and battling an invisible foe. Several minutes later, he returned to her side, grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"I don't know what to say," he said, gazing deep into her eyes. "I have never been given a present before. 'Thank you' seems so inadequate."

"Actually, 'thank you' is absolutely perfect," she replied, gently pulling her hand away. She hoped he hadn't noticed the slight tremor in her fingers at his touch. "Now, I need to get back to Leliana, or she will be quite cross with me for not helping her with dinner." She turned to leave, but Zevran reached out; placing a hand on her arm to stop her.

"I would like to speak to you, if I may," he said softly. Glancing around the camp, his gaze met Duncan's and he saw the fury in the Commander's eyes. "Alone, if that would be alright."

"Is there a problem?" Zeva asked, concerned by the seriousness in his tone. This was not the Zevran she was used to, and she wondered what had happened to bring about such a quick change.

The elf shook his head, smiling at her. "No, my darling Zeva, there is nothing wrong," he said quietly. "I think it is time I told you about my final mission for the Crows. It involved the young woman you saw with me in the Fade."

Her eyes widening slightly, Zeva nodded immediately. "Of course I will listen," she said. "If you would give me a moment, I will let Leliana know that I am leaving. I don't think we want anyone interrupting this particular conversation with a search party." Zevran nodded in agreement and Zeva crossed the camp, stopping in front of the stewpot.

"Leli, I'll be back in a little while," she said, smiling down at the bard.

Leliana glanced up, her eyebrow raised. "Is everything alright, Zeva?" she asked cautiously.

"Everything is fine," Zeva replied. "Zevran would like to speak to me away from camp regarding the events in the Tower. We will be back soon."

"Alright. Be careful," Leliana said, staring pointedly at the Warden. It was obvious that there was more than one meaning to her words. Zeva smiled and nodded, returning to Zevran's side. The pair vanished into the nearby woods.

Leliana shook her head, returning her attention to the meal before her. She jumped when she heard Duncan's voice, his tone filled with malice.

"Enough!" he exclaimed, heading in the direction of Zeva and Zevran's departure. "I have had it with that elf and I will finish this!"

Jumping up, Leliana ran after him, grabbing his arm just as he entered the woods. "Duncan, no!" she cried, holding tightly to him as he tried to pull away. "Do not do this!" By now, the duo had attracted the attention of the rest of the camp. All eyes turned their way as Duncan spun on Leliana, his face contorted in fury.

"Let go, Leli!" he said, yanking his arm free of her grasp. "You cannot seriously expect me to stand idly by while that damned Antivan strolls into the woods with my Zeva! You know as well as I do that he is desperate to take her from me, and she is obviously blind to it. Or maybe she sees his intentions and doesn't care. After all, this wouldn't be the first time they had an intimate moment alone, now would it?"

The sound of the slap rang loudly in the camp and Leliana quickly brought her hand to her mouth, shocked at her own behavior. Duncan stood perfectly still, the fury from mere seconds before replaced by utter surprise.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Leliana spoke; her voice shaking. "I am sorry, Duncan," she said quietly. "I should not have done that. I simply could not allow you to insinuate such things about Zeva, no matter your reasons."

"No, Leli, I should be the one to apologize," he said, walking back into the camp and sitting before the fire. "I should not have said that. It's only that my blood boils at the thought of the two of them together. You didn't see them at the lake in Redcliffe, and you were not there to witness her defense of him in the Haven temple. I know she cares deeply for Zevran, even if she has chosen me. To make matters worse, he is well aware of her feelings for him. I can see it every time he looks at her. The bastard knows that she can't deny him, and he uses it to his advantage at every turn."

"I do not disagree with your evaluation of the situation, Duncan," the bard responded. "Zevran and Zeva have developed an extremely close relationship, and I am afraid that nothing will be able to keep them apart. However, we are not speaking of love; at least not the sort she has with you. Theirs is a bond forged in battle; specifically the battle at the Circle. Whatever happened in that Tower changed them both and they fought those demons together. In fact, that is what they are discussing right now."

Duncan glanced at her, a look of confusion on his face. "Really?" he asked. "She told you that?"

"Yes," Leli said, nodding slowly. "As you know, Zeva entered the dreams of all of those who fought alongside her in the Circle. Zevran's disturbed her more than any of the others; her own, included. From what she has told me, it involves the girl the Guardian began speaking of at the ancient temple. That is why she defended him as passionately as she did."

"He will try to use this to worm his way deeper into her heart," Duncan declared, anger once again flaring in his eyes. "And she will let him! I can't stand it any longer, Leliana. Zeva is _mine_, and I will be damned if I let anyone take her from me!" Rising from the campfire, Duncan stormed across the camp; throwing open the flap to his tent and stepping inside.

"Well, it appears that the moment we feared has arrived, has it not?" Wynne asked, sitting down next to the shaking bard. "Duncan will confront Zevran and Zeva will be trapped between them."

Gazing into the woods, Leliana drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I am afraid so, Wynne," she replied. "I only hope this discussion doesn't destroy us all."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Come and sit down, Zevran," Zeva said, patting the soft grass next to her. The elf had been nervously pacing since they stopped walking.

Smiling tenderly at the Warden, Zevran moved toward her; sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his. She could feel a slight tremble in his fingers and squeezed his hand gently.

"I know I have told you of my many conquests as a Crow," Zevran began with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "There was a time when I was quite insufferable in bragging about my talents; both as an assassin and lover."

"I can hardly imagine," Zeva said softly; pleased to see her friend's eyes glitter once again.

"Yes, I know, it is so hard to believe," he continued. "There were several masters in the Crows who did not appreciate my self-adulation, and they made no secret of their distaste. I placed a bid on a very dangerous mark and it was accepted, much to my surprise. The team I selected for the mission included my closest friend, Taliesan, and a beautiful elven assassin named Rinna."

Zeva nodded knowingly. _So this was the woman in the Fade_, she thought as she saw the wistful look on Zevran's face.

"Rinna was beautiful, dangerous and wild. She was an excellent assassin, and we were…. quite close," Zevran said. "Taliesan approached me on our journey and told me that Rinna had betrayed us to the target. He said we needed to kill her and without a second thought, I agreed. We confronted her and she swore on her knees that she loved me and would never betray me. I told her I didn't care and that she deserved no less than death. Before my eyes, Taliesan slit her throat and I watched as the blood drained from her body onto the ground at my feet."

"Oh, Zevran…" Zeva began, but stopped when he held a hand up. His head was bowed and he would not look at her.

"It is not done," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "I spat on her corpse for betraying the Crows. When we reached the mark, we discovered that it was not Rinna who had betrayed us. She had been telling the truth and I let Taliesan kill her."

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Zevran raised his head, once again meeting Zeva's eyes. "Taliesan and I agreed to tell the Crows that she had died during the mission in order to protect ourselves. We needn't have bothered; the Crows knew the truth and they didn't care. The master who despised me most laughed at her death, telling me that someday it would be my turn. In his mind, Rinna was nothing, just as I was nothing."

"I am so very sorry, Zev," she said softly, her heart breaking as she saw the tears he was trying to hide. He had turned his face from her once again, as though ashamed of showing any feelings.

Slowly she moved closer, taking his chin in her hand and gently raising his head toward her. "Please don't hide from me, Zevran," she whispered, wiping the tears from his cheeks with her fingers. "You can wear your mask for everyone else, but never me."

"Why?" he asked, the tears flowing freely now. "How can you even stand to look at me, knowing that I murdered the woman I claimed to love? Should you not spit on me or send me away? I am sure your Warden Commander would."

"I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I am not Duncan," she replied, smiling tenderly at him. "No one has a perfect past, Zevran; especially not in this particular group. Should you ever doubt it, simply take a look at Morrigan and Sten. The Crows may have trained you as a killer, but you have a good heart. I have seen it and I will not turn my back on you, even if you choose to give up on yourself."

"Thank you, Zeva," Zevran said. "I never imagined sharing this with anyone before. I am sorry that I waited so long." He rose from the ground, walked over to the nearby stream and bent down, splashing water on his face.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Zev," she said, following behind him. "I am glad I could be here for you. I should get back to camp now, but I had one more thing to say before I go."

He stood and turned toward her, a curious expression on his face. "And what would that be, my darling Warden?" he asked softly.

"Never, ever think that you are nothing, Zevran Arainai," she said, reaching forward and pushing the wet braids back from his face. "You are a person of worth, and anyone who thinks otherwise will answer to me."

Zevran grabbed her wrist as she withdrew her hand, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Though her mind screamed for her to stop, her body refused to obey. Using his skillful tongue, Zevran explored the inside of her mouth, drawing moans of pleasure from the Warden.

"Zevran…. no…" Zeva gasped as the elf began kissing her neck, his hands sliding under her blouse to caress her naked back. Using the last of her self-control, she pushed him away, stepping back to catch her breath.

"I can't do this, Zev," she said, holding her hands in front of her in a vain effort to keep him at bay. "I love Duncan and I won't betray him."

"Betray him?" Zevran cried, slowly stepping toward her. "He has done nothing to deserve this devotion you give him! He tries to control you at every turn. Don't tell me you have forgotten his behavior at the temple earlier today! The 'High and Mighty' Warden Commander Duncan shouldn't have _allowed_ you to fight the dragon? _ALLOWED!_ How dare he treat you that way!"

Closing the distance between them, Zevran pulled Zeva to him, tilting her face to meet his gaze. "I would never try to tame you, Zeva," he said softly, running his fingertips over her cheek. "You are a woman of great passion and determination. Together, no one can stop us." He gently kissed her once more, his body shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Zeva ended the kiss, smiling softly at the assassin. "I care so much for you, Zevran," she whispered. "More than I ever thought I would. I could not have come this far without you, and I cannot imagine defeating the Archdemon without you beside me. However, Duncan is the man I love. He is the one I have chosen, and despite my feelings for you, I will not leave his side."

Pulling away, she gazed sadly at him; tears filling her eyes. "I have to ask that you respect my decision," she continued. "Thought it hurts me to say it, I will understand if you feel you cannot stay. You are a free man and you must do what is best for you. I need to get back to the camp, as I am sure Leliana and Duncan are quite beside themselves at this point. I hope to see you there soon." Turning, she moved into the forest, leaving Zevran alone to contemplate his decision.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

By the time she reached the campsite, Zeva's tears had dried. It had been more painful than she would ever care to admit to turn from Zevran and walk away; but she knew she had made the right decision. Duncan was her life, and no matter how much she cared for the handsome Antivan assassin, she could never leave him.

Leliana glanced up from the stewpot, a small frown on her face. Though Zeva wore a bright smile, her eyes held great pain. The bard quickly rose from the fire, approaching the Warden carefully.

"Is everything alright, Zeva?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Leli, I am fine," Zeva replied. "Thank you so much for your concern. Zevran and I had a very pleasant and long-overdue conversation regarding the events at the Circle Tower and I think it was beneficial for us both."

"Well, I see you have returned," Duncan said snidely as he approached the two women. Leliana froze, her heart in her throat. She knew the situation was precarious, and if the Warden Commander made the wrong move, he may well lose the woman he had fought so hard to win. "And where is your elven assassin? I am surprised to see the two of you more than five paces apart."

"Pardon me?" Zeva asked, her face flushing in anger. She was in no mood for a jealous fit from Duncan; not after the emotional turmoil she had just experienced. "Zevran is still in the woods. He needed time alone to think. I know that is a completely foreign idea to you, as you never have doubts about anything. The rest of us 'mere mortals' do have insecurities, and we need time to work through them. Now, if you will excuse me, I am retiring to my tent for a while. I suddenly feel like being alone." Zeva stormed past Duncan, stepping into the tent and flinging the flap closed behind her.

Leli opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again as Duncan headed after Zeva. "Not this time," he declared as he entered the tent behind her.

"Maker," Alistair said, stepping up to the shaken bard. "This will be bad, won't it, Leli?"

Turning back to the fire, Leliana shook her head sadly. "I certainly hope not, Alistair," she replied quietly, sending a prayer to the Maker to help her companions see reason.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva sat up on the bedroll as Duncan entered the tent, a furious glare on her face. "Did you miss the part where I said I wished to be alone?" she asked angrily.

"No, I heard you quite clearly," he replied. "I just chose to ignore it. You and I need to talk, Zeva, and I will not let you shut me out again."

"I still don't know what we have to talk about," she said, turning away from him. "Zevran wished to speak to me about a rather personal matter, and I agreed to listen. What has any of this to do with you?"

"If it involves you, it is my business!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him. "You are _mine_ and I won't sit by any longer and let that damnable elf try to take you from me!"

As their eyes met, the feeling in the tent changed; what had been fury only moments before became unbridled lust. Duncan crushed his lips against Zeva's, pushing her back onto the bedroll and tearing at her clothes; desperate to feel her naked body beneath him.

Zeva's passion quickly met his own as she ripped open his shirt, using her feet to shove his breeches down his legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Zeva cried out as Duncan sheathed himself within her in one thrust, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh at the connection of her neck and shoulder.

Outside the tent, Alistair glanced at Leliana, worry etched on his handsome features as he heard Zeva's scream. "Leli, should we do something?" he asked.

Moving a bit closer to the tent, the bard listened carefully; chuckling as she recognized the sounds coming from within. "No, Alistair," she said, smiling brightly at the inexperienced young man. "I think we should let them work this one out on their own." Her smile widened as realization dawned in Alistair's eyes, his face flushing a deep red. "Come," she said, grasping his hand and pulling him toward the stew. "Let's finish eating and get some rest. I have a feeling we will not be seeing your fellow Wardens till morning."

Duncan was insatiable; his hips pounding against Zeva's relentlessly. Each moan he pulled from her only enflamed his desire further. He was overcome with his need to possess her; to once and for all claim what was rightfully his. "Tell me you are mine," he demanded, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I… am… yours," she replied, her breath ragged from the strenuous lovemaking. "Always."

"Louder! I want there to be no doubt," he commanded, bending down to encircle her breast with his mouth, biting down on her nipple.

Zeva squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. "Yours!" she cried loudly; her voice carrying outside the tent. "I am yours, Duncan!"

Grasping her chin in his hand, Duncan forced her gaze to meet his own as he drove himself into her. "Tell me you love me and only me," he begged, his voice shaking as he felt the familiar warmth begin to spread through his loins.

"I love you, Duncan, and only you," she replied tenderly, running her fingers through his hair. Duncan smiled, clutching her tightly to his chest as he climaxed, crying out his release. As she felt him spill within her, Zeva's orgasm rushed over her and she dug her nails into her lover's back; leaving red welts in his shoulders.

Duncan rolled onto his back, pulling Zeva with him. They were both panting heavily, covered in sweat. "Well," Zeva began as she rested her head on Duncan's chest, "I must say, I never expected our fight to end this way."

Laughing softly, Duncan placed a kiss on the top of her head, her declaration playing again and again in his mind. "I must apologize for the comments I made when you returned to camp, my love," he said, rubbing her back gently. "It was wrong of me."

"No, Duncan," Zeva replied, sighing heavily. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I know I have not been forthcoming about the events that transpired in the Circle Tower. As such, you could not be expected to understand my defense of Zevran."

"It's not your defense of him that bothers me," Duncan explained. "I know how protective you can be and it is one of the things that I love about you. It is the fact that I know he is using your connection to try and take you from me. That is something that I will not allow."

"Ooooo…. aren't you the possessive one today?" Zeva teased, running her fingers over his chest. "I love this side of you."

"Do you now?" Duncan replied, pulling her on top of him. "Why don't you show me just how much you love it?"

"With pleasure," Zeva purred, leaning down to capture Duncan's bottom lip between her teeth…..

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Now here is a sight I thought never to see," Morrigan said as she stepped from the trees, coming to stand next to Zevran. He had yet to leave the clearing where he and Zeva had spoken; his heart and mind in turmoil as to what the best course of action would be with regards to his beautiful Warden.

"I am in no mood for your jibes, Morrigan," he said quietly. "I would like to be alone, if you don't mind."

Shaking her head, the witch snorted derisively at him. "So, you intend to spend the rest of the night here, licking the wounds you received from our lovely Zeva?" she asked. "I must say, I took you as a man who would not give up so easily. I see now 'twas all bravado."

Zevran turned to her, fury blazing in his eyes. "What happened between Zeva and I is none of your concern," he spat.

"Ahh, that is where you are wrong, assassin," Morrigan replied. "In the morning, I will be leaving Zeva's care in the hands of a fool of a man and an old woman. You are the only one I trust to handle the situation in Orzammar; if you vanish into the night, she will be left without proper protection. I will not allow that."

"I think it is time you tell me exactly what your interest in Zeva is," Zevran replied, crossing his hands over his chest. "You have set too many schemes in motion where she is concerned. You claim to have her best interest in mind; yet I cannot help but have my doubts."

Morrigan gazed at the elf appraisingly, as if determining whether he was worthy of the knowledge she possessed. Slowly she nodded, giving him a smile that set his nerves on end. "I will not bother you with the details, as you would fail to understand them," she began. "What I will tell you is that there is _no one_ more important than Zeva Cousland in shaping the future of Fereldan. I am not referring to the Blight; that is but one step in her destiny. The events I speak of will not happen for some time yet, but she is vital to their success."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Zevran asked. "Your mother, I presume?"

"Among others," the witch replied. "However, this conversation is entirely beside the point. We have more pressing problems that need to be addressed."

"I assume you are referring to the Warden Commander," Zevran said. "If I may ask, why do you wish to separate them so desperately? Zeva has made her love for him abundantly clear." As he spoke the words, he felt an unfamiliar twisting in his heart. Brushing aside his feelings, he continued. "Surely she would be better prepared for this 'future' you have assigned to her if she has love in her life?"

"If it is lasting, perhaps," Morrigan replied, sighing softly. "Sadly, this one is not. I would wish to spare her the pain that will come all too soon, if I am able."

Zevran raised his eyebrow questioningly at the witch. "Does this have anything to do with something called the Calling?" he asked, chuckling softly at the look of surprise that crossed Morrigan's face. "I see I am correct. What is this Calling and what affect will it have on Zeva?"

"It affects every Warden, unfortunately," Morrigan replied. "However, I do not need to tell you the details. You will see them for yourself, should you accompany her to Orzammar."

"I grow tired of your puzzles and half-truths, Morrigan," Zevran said, stepping closer to her. "If this is a danger to Zeva, I must know of it now!"

"She is in no immediate danger from this, I assure you," she replied, shaking her head slowly. "However, she will learn the truth in Orzammar; of that I have no doubt. And when she does, she will need someone to turn to. I suggest, should you wish to recover from your earlier setback, that you make it a point to be that support."

"Won't that interfere with your arrangement with Bann Teagan?" Zevran asked, a sly smile on his face.

Morrigan laughed, rolling her eyes at the assassin. "Not in the least," she replied. "He has proven to be rather inept at removing Duncan from Zeva's side. As long as the final goal is achieved, I care not who accomplishes it.

So," she continued, "I trust I will see you at camp in the morning?"

Sighing heavily, Zevran nodded. "I gave my oath to Zeva and I will honor it," he said. "If there is the slightest chance that what you say is true, I will be at her side to protect her."

"Know this, elf," Morrigan said as she turned to walk away. "I may not always divulge the reasons for what I do, but I will never lie when it comes to Zeva's safety. She is far too important."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva exited her tent shortly after sunrise, stretching languidly before entering the forest to wash. She was returning when she was stopped, a strong pair of arms encircling her waist.

"I see you are still with us," she whispered, leaning back against Zevran's chest. "Thank you for staying."

"My beautiful Zeva," he replied, kissing her gently on the neck, "I will never leave your side unless you send me away. Someone must be here to make sure you are safe, no?"

Laughing, Zeva pulled away, grasping his hand and leading him toward the camp. "Is there a luckier woman anywhere in Fereldan?" she teased. "I think not."

After a quick breakfast, the companions dismantled the camp and made final preparations for their respective journeys.

"Have a safe trip," Duncan told Alistair as the last of the provisions were being packed into Bodahn's cart. "Hopefully our journey to Orzammar will be swift and we will be able to join you in Redcliffe soon."

"Maker go with you both," Alistair replied, stepping forward to embrace Zeva. "Surely Orzammar will be less perilous than Haven."

"From your lips to His ears," Zeva laughed, hugging her fellow Warden one final time before she and Duncan walked away, leading their group toward the dwarven kingdom.


	26. The Deep Roads Beckon

**Orzammar - FINALLY! Hope the Wardens can handle it...**

_**A special thanks to voltagelisa - Happy Mother's Day to the greatest example of what a mother should be! We are all so blessed to know you!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, and dragonzap93: _Hugs to you all for your support!_**

"Less perilous than Haven, my foot," Zeva complained, pulling her sword out of yet another giant spider; wiping the blade clean on its carcass. "I think I will punch Alistair when I next see him, as he surely cursed me with that statement." Their trip to Orzammar had been nothing short of a nightmare. They arrived to discover that the city had been shut off to all visitors. The dwarven monarch, King Endrin Aeducan, had recently passed away and there was a power struggle going on to determine the new ruler. The Wardens had been forced to choose between the two available candidates and, after much debate, they had decided on Lord Pyral Harrowmont, King Endrin's most trusted advisor.

Next came a series of political trials they had to endure to prove their loyalty to the candidate; including taking part in one of Orzammar's most popular challenges, the Proving. Zeva was forced to watch as Duncan fought an ever-increasing number of foes as Harrowmont's Champion. He ultimately proved successful and their arrangement with the incumbent king had been solidified.

Zeva had despised politics ever since she was a young girl and had seen firsthand the effect it had on even the noblest of men. Now here she was, fighting her way through the Deep Roads beneath Orzammar; all so she could put another useless monarch on his throne.

In order to garner the aid that the Wardens so desperately needed, they had to search the labyrinthine caves of the Deep Roads for the dwarves only surviving Paragon, Branka. The task itself was monumental, and the companions had already been traversing the dark for over a week; searching one thaig after another.

The darkspawn nightmares were making the entire situation even worse. Duncan had warned Zeva that they would be greatly affected by their proximity to the darkspawn, but it was worse than she ever imagined it would be. Ever since they entered the Deep Roads, she and Duncan had been plagued by ever-increasing night terrors. On several occasions, their companions had been awakened by the sound of their screams. The lack of decent sleep was beginning to take its toll, on Duncan even more than Zeva. The Commander had deep circles under his eyes and his normally dark complexion had begun to turn a pallid gray. When she wasn't fighting or healing the party, Wynne was casting Rejuvenation spells on the Wardens, simply to keep them going.

Zeva's only respite from the drudgery was her new companion, Branka's husband, Oghren. He sought the party out as they prepared to leave for the Deep Roads, and demanded that he be included in their search. Though at first she was unsure if the drunken dwarf would even be able to walk straight through the thaigs, Zeva was now thrilled to have him along. He was proving to be not only a fighting marvel, but an extremely personable cohort, as well. He and Wynne spent a great deal of time discussing the finer points of alcohol; a fact that never ceased to amaze the Warden. Though she missed Morrigan, Zeva was glad that Wynne had come along with them to Orzammar. Away from the full party, the elderly mage was quite agreeable and her lectures were kept to a minimum.

It hadn't taken Oghren long to sense the animosity between Duncan and Zevran; or to determine the cause. He spent much of his time pestering one man or the other about their female companion.

"So, Commander, I'm surprised you haven't ripped both the pointy ears off of the elf," Oghren said, a mischievous smile on his face. "If he looked at my woman the way he looks at yours, he would have been dead long ago."

"I can assure you that I would _never_ look at your woman," Zevran retorted, walking past the duo to join Zeva. "Though, as your wife took her entire House and left you behind, I don't think I would have much trouble in taking her from you; should I desire it."

"You know, the Deep Roads is a big place," Oghren whispered conspiratorially to Duncan. "No one would ever find him."

"Don't tempt me," Duncan replied, glaring murderously at the assassin. The Warden Commander had kept Zeva close to him throughout their journey to Orzammar, and he was pleased that the assassin seemed to be respecting his relationship with her. However, since they had entered the Deep Roads, Zevran had increased his protection of Zeva tenfold, and he was never more than a few feet from her side. His concern for her was obvious; and though Duncan shared his worry, his patience with the elf was wearing thin.

"Making friends again, I see, Zevran," Zeva said, chuckling softly as they progressed down a narrow corridor, following an incoherent dwarf who had declared them to the trespassers in his home. Zeva tried reasoning with the haggard figure, but he fled as a wave of giant spiders attacked the companions. The dwarf was the first speaking creature they had encountered in many days; and as such, she had no plans to leave the area before she interrogated him.

Zevran glanced at her, anxiety evident in his eyes as they moved over her pale face. "The dwarf is of no concern to me, Zeva," he replied seriously. "He could fall through a hole and vanish and I wouldn't care in the least. You, however, mean a great deal to me, and it pains me to see you this way. We need to get you away from this place as soon as possible; out of these deadly tunnels and back into the sunshine." _Damn you, Morrigan!_ he thought furiously. The witch had refused to tell him about the Calling, whatever it was, and Zevran was certain that it had something to do with Zeva's current condition.

"I will be fine, Zevran," Zeva said, smiling weakly at him. "I just need some decent sleep. Duncan explained that the nightmares would get stronger as we ventured closer to the darkspawn, but I never dreamed they would get this bad."

"And still he continues pulling you deeper," Zevran spat, throwing a deadly glance over his shoulder at the Warden Commander. "I would see you gone from here, my beautiful Zeva, before you get even sicker."

Zeva placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "We will be gone soon enough. I am sure of it," she said quietly. "Until then, I ask that you refrain from fighting with Duncan. It only makes things harder on me to see you both so angry."

"As you desire, my Warden," the elf whispered. "Do not expect me to like it, however." Silence once more fell over the group as they approached the filthy dwarf.

"Go away!" he yelled. "The shinies are all mine! You will not take them!"

"Zeva," Duncan said quietly, moving to her side, "do you really think we will get anything useful from him?"

She shrugged and moved slowly toward the dwarf. "I do not want to take your belongings," she said cautiously. "I promise you. I only wish to ask you some questions."

"You won't take Ruck's pretties?" he asked, and Zeva's eyebrows shot up. She glanced at Zevran and they shared a silent acknowledgement. This was the dwarf whose mother was praying for him at the shine in Orzammar. She told them that he was lost in the Deep Roads while on an excursion. Zeva's heart had broken for the distraught woman and she had promised to search for any signs of him during their journey.

"Of course not, Ruck, though I may want to trade with you, if you have anything I need," she said sweetly, trying her best to keep him calm.

His face lit up in a semblance of a smile. "Pretty lady can trade with Ruck," he said brightly. "Ruck would like that."

"I see signs of Branka all over this place," Oghren said, walking around the cavern and examining various markings on the ground. "She is definitely gone now, though. She would never let something like_ that_," he said and motioned toward Ruck, "sleep in the same area as she did."

"Interesting that you would say that," Zeva replied, glaring at him furiously, "as she obviously felt the same way about you."

Zevran smiled broadly at the look of shock on the dwarf's face. He turned back to Ruck, concluding their exchange. The party continued on, Zeva having agreed to tell Ruck's mother that he died heroically in the Deep Roads…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Come in," Bann Teagan called when he heard the soft knocking on Fergus' bedroom door. The two men were enjoying a game of cards in front of the open window. Fergus was feeling much stronger, though he was still being kept in bed for a great deal of the day. Kinnon did not wish him to overexert himself by traipsing around the castle.

"Excuse the interruption, Bann Teagan," Ser Perth said as he entered the bedroom, bowing slightly at the two men. "Our scouts just reported that a group is approaching the city gates. It appears as though the Wardens have returned."

"Maker be praised!" Teagan exclaimed, rising quickly from his seat. "I should go and meet them at once!" He paused at the look of sorrow on the knight's face. "What is wrong, Perth?"

Sighing deeply, Ser Perth turned an apologetic gaze on Fergus. "From the information we received, neither the Lady Zeva nor the Warden Commander is among them."

"What?" Fergus said, his voice filled with anxiety. "Zeva isn't with them? Teagan, I must go with you!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Fergus," Teagan replied gently. "You know you aren't strong enough yet. Let me greet the party and I will bring them back to you."

"Dammit, Teagan!" Fergus cried, rising from his chair. "I cannot just sit idly by when something may have happened to my sister!"

"We don't know that anything has happened," the Bann explained, placing a hand on the Teyrn's arm. "This would not be the first time that Zeva and her companions split up to complete different missions. She has a monumental task ahead of her, and very little time to do it. Though," he added, gazing pointedly at Fergus, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the Warden Commander would keep her from returning here. After all, it is far easier to control her if she is kept from those who love her most."

"If that is the case," Fergus said, a rush of fury crossing his features, "he will answer to me." Teagan couldn't help but smile at his friend's passionate reaction. _Enjoy your triumph while you can, Duncan_, he thought angrily. _It will not last._

Nodding slowly, he moved toward the door. "Stay here, Fergus," he said quietly. "I will return shortly." With that, he and Perth exited the room.

For the next several minutes, Fergus restlessly paced the room. Finally, he approached the mage who was seated before the fireplace, reading an ancient tome. "Kinnon," he said firmly, drawing the healer's attention, "cast whatever spells you need to, but I am leaving this room NOW! I have to know what has become of Zeva!"

Smiling, Kinnon rose from his chair. "Somehow, Teyrn Cousland, I knew you would feel that way," he said softly. "Now, sit down while I get my staff and your clothes."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Alistair, it is wonderful to see you!" Teagan exclaimed as he approached the party, firmly clasping the Warden's hand in his own. The Bann examined the group before him, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Morrigan among them. He was certain that she would stay with Zeva if at all possible.

As they walked toward the castle, Alistair told Teagan about the journey to Haven, and about the ancient temple they had traversed to claim the Ashes that were now tucked safely in his pack. He left out the details of the Gauntlet. He was sure that Zeva would not want the Bann to know such intimate information. He was still angry at Teagan for the behavior he had exhibited toward his fellow Wardens the night before they left Redcliffe; but he put his own feelings aside, knowing that Eamon was the most critical concern.

The castle doors were thrown open before them as they climbed the steps and a man Alistair didn't recognize stepped out; his face gaunt and his eyes wide with worry. "Where is my sister?" he exclaimed, stepping forward to confront the group. "Has something happened to her? I swear by Andraste, if your Warden Commander has allowed her to come to harm…"

"I'm sorry," Alistair said, staring at the stranger in disbelief. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about. Your sister?"

"Fergus, calm down," Teagan said, and Alistair's eyes widened as he recognized the name. "Zeva took a group to Orzammar to gather the support of the dwarves. I told you their party has been split before. She will be returning here soon, I am sure."

Smiling broadly, Alistair approached Fergus, bowing to him respectfully. "Teyrn Cousland, my name is Alistair and I am a Grey Warden with your sister," he said. "She is fine, I assure you. She knew how important it was that Arl Eamon receive Andraste's Ashes, and so she sent me back with them. She then continued on to Orzammar to seek the aid of the dwarven kingdom against the Blight. She is in the company of several of our companions, the Warden Commander included."

"I… I'm sorry for my inappropriate greeting," Fergus said, shaking his head slowly. "It's just that I have been beside myself with worry about Zeva, and when I heard you had returned without her, I feared the worst." Stepping forward, he offered Alistair his hand and the two men clasped forearms in greeting. "I thank you for explaining the situation to me. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear more of my sister's mission for the Wardens."

"Perth," Teagan called as they entered the main hall, "please ask Kinnon to join us. As the Ashes have now arrived, he will need to prepare them for use on Eamon. Also, let Arlessa Isolde know that Alistair and his companions have returned."

"Of course, Bann Teagan," Ser Perth said before turning and exiting the hall.

"Fergus," Teagan scolded, turning back to his friend, "you shouldn't even be out of bed. Zeva would never forgive me if I allowed you to injure yourself further. Let's get you to Eamon's study. Alistair and his companions can answer all of your questions there."

The men turned toward Leliana, who was laughing aloud. "Believe him on this one, Teyrn Cousland," she said merrily. "As I am sure you are aware, Zeva is not a person you want to cross; especially when it comes to those she loves."

"I see you do know my Zee Zee, Miss," Fergus said, smiling warmly at her. "Fine, Teagan, I will follow your lead. I shall not be the one responsible for bringing my sister's wrath down on the Guerrins." Alistair and Teagan each took an arm and helped the Teyrn down the hall, placing him on Eamon's plush sofa. As they waited for food and drinks from the kitchen, Alistair began answering Fergus' many questions.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Maker," Wynne said as they stepped to the edge of the chasm and looked down. The ground below them glowed with the light of a thousand torches; the darkspawn horde gathered together to worship their dark lord. In that moment, the companions realized the true enormity of the enemy they faced.

"Duncan," Zeva said, gazing over at her commander, "do you hear that sound? It's like someone is singing. So beautiful…"

His eyes widening in alarm, Duncan grabbed Zeva's arms, pulling her behind a nearby copse of rocks. "Down!" he called to the party. Immediately the others ducked behind nearby pillars, their mouths dropping open as an enormous high dragon flew over their heads; coming to rest on the ledge on the opposite side of the chasm. It was covered in thick, armored plates, with dagger-like spikes protruding from its body; providing it with near impenetrable protection.

"Zeva?" Wynne asked cautiously. The young Warden had moved from Duncan's side and was slowly inching closer to the precipice, the torchlight reflecting off her face. She wore a peculiar smile, and seemed to be transfixed by the being before her. "Duncan, watch her!" the mage called as Zeva took another tentative step toward the dragon.

Before Duncan could react, Zevran grabbed Zeva about the waist, pulling her away from the pit below. "Zeva!" he cried, turning her toward him; the terror rising into his eyes as he saw the dream-like expression on her face.

"Can't you hear it, Zevran?" she asked, her voice whisper-soft. "It's beautiful. I think it wants me to come closer." She tried to pull away from him and move back toward the nearby bridge. "I need to go…"

Across the gorge, the Archdemon roared at its followers and took off, flying through an opening in the caverns above. Below it, the screams of the departing darkspawn could be heard as they responded to the call of their god.

Closing his eyes, not wanting to see what he was about to do, Zevran drew his hand back and slapped Zeva as hard as he could. Her head snapped back and blood flew from her bottom lip.

"You bastard!" Duncan yelled, shoving the elf away from his lover and pulling her to him. "Zeva, are you alright?" he asked frantically, tilting her head up to examine the wound. Her lip was cut and she had a large bruise forming on her left cheekbone. Her eyes, however, had regained some of their light.

"Duncan?" she asked, confusion apparent in her expression. "What happened? Where are we?" She licked her lips and tasted the blood that was dripping from her mouth. Tentatively she reached up, running her fingers over her chin. "Ouch!" she cried, jumping slightly. "I don't think I want to know what I did to deserve that."

Wynne stepped forward, placing a hand on Zeva's shoulder. "Are you quite alright, dear?" she asked softly. "You aren't hearing anything strange?"

"Strange?" she asked, shaking her head slowly. "No, not really. My ears are ringing a bit, but I imagine that goes with the sore lip and aching cheek."

"I must apologize for that, my darling Zeva," Zevran said, stepping up and taking her hand, lightly kissing her knuckles. "You weren't quite yourself, and I was more concerned about your life than your beautiful face."

"Good thing one of you was," Oghren said, glaring at Duncan. "Now, can we please get moving? I would like to find Branka before I grow old and die." Turning away, he led them across the bridge, into the heart of the Dead Trenches.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kinnon stepped into the study, interrupting Alistair's story about he and Zeva's adventure in the Wilds near Ostagar. Teagan looked up, his expression hopeful. "Are the Ashes ready, Kinnon?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Bann Teagan," he replied. "I assume you would like to be present when I use them on the Arl?"

"Of course," Teagan said, rising from his chair. "Alistair, could you please help me get Fergus upstairs? I would like him to be there, as well." Alistair nodded silently. He knew how nervous the Bann was and assumed that he wanted Teyrn Cousland nearby, should the worst occur.

The three men entered Arl Eamon's room, and Fergus was placed in a nearby chair. Isolde was kneeling by her husband's side, quietly sending thanks to Andraste for bestowing the gift of her Ashes onto them.

Kinnon moved to the foot of the Arl's bed and sprinkled the Ashes over his body. He quietly recited a spell, infusing the Ashes with his own power. The room was silent, save for the sound of the mage's voice; all eyes locked on the unmoving form in the bed.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Eamon began to move upon the bed. His legs were first, followed by his arms. Teagan gasped, unsure what the activity meant. Was his brother actually returning to them, or were these simply the final death throes of a lost soul?

Slowly, Eamon's eyes opened and he looked about the room, confusion evident on his face. "Isolde," he called, his voice barely a whisper.

"I am here, my husband," she replied, grasping his hand as tears streamed down her face.

"Eamon!" Teagan cried, moving toward the bed. "I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to have you back with us."

The prone man attempted to rise, but his muscles refused to work. "It will take a while for you to regain full control over your muscles, Arl Eamon," Kinnon said, passing his hands over the man's unmoving legs. "You have been incapacitated for quite some time, and that has taken a great toll on your body. With the proper healing care and exercise, you should be back to your original physical condition in no time at all."

"Thank you again, Kinnon, for all of the aid you have provided to my family," Teagan said, ushering the mage toward the bedroom door. "I am afraid I must ask you to wait in the study for a while, as Alistair, Fergus and I have much to tell my brother. Please take Arlessa Isolde with you."

"Teagan," Isolde complained, "I don't think it is necessary that I…"

The Bann turned a furious glare toward his sister-in-law. "You will leave _now_, Isolde," he said firmly. "I would have Eamon learn the complete truth about what has occurred here; not the edited version I am sure you would provide. Your lies nearly ruined this entire family, and you will answer for that."

"Teagan…" she began pleadingly.

"_Now_, Isolde," Teagan said, and his voice carried a dangerous edge. Without another word, the Arlessa dropped her head and left the room, tears flowing from her eyes.

Alistair shook his head sadly at the look of shock on Eamon's face. "Teagan," the Arl began quietly, "what has happened?"

"I am sorry to place all of this on you, as you just returned to us," he said, pulling a chair up next to the bed. "Unfortunately, we may not have the luxury of time. There is much you need to know, and some of it will be difficult to hear. Know that Fergus, Alistair, and I will all be here to help you through it."

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Teagan placed a hand on Eamon's shoulder and began to explain the events that had transpired since his captivity in the Fade.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I don't understand, Duncan," Zeva said as they travelled over the bridge. "How is it that I could hear the song of the Archdemon and yet you couldn't?" Her companions had explained Zeva's behavior to her, and she had been shocked to discover that she was entranced by the dragon. Upon hearing of Zevran's rescue, she had approached him and thrown her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Duncan had looked away, not wishing to see the look of triumph in the elf's eyes as he returned her embrace. As quickly as the hug began, however, it was over; and Zeva once again returned to his side. She smiled up at him and his heart nearly burst from the love he saw in her eyes.

"I think it is a result of how long I have been a Warden," he replied, glancing cautiously around them. "You are new to the Order, and you joined during a Blight. These two things will make you far more susceptible to the Archdemon."

"Oh, joy," Zeva remarked sardonically. "I simply adore being special."

Far in the distance, the party could see a group of dwarves battling some darkspawn. Their fighting style was beyond impressive; each dwarf throwing himself at his nearest opponent, with no regard to his own safety. They only had a moment to admire the strangers before Oghren turned to her, a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, let's not let them have all the fun," Oghren said, pulling his greataxe from the sheath on his back and rushing toward the fray; his battle cries filling the air. Zeva had never fought alongside a Berserker before, and she was fascinated by the dwarf's ability to transform so quickly from a jovial trickster to a ravenous killing machine.

The group of tattooed dwarves held a firm line at the end of a large, crumbling bridge. Duncan, having sensed that a much larger group of darkspawn awaited at the other end, led his companions over the ancient structure; fighting waves of hurlocks and genlocks along the way.

He stopped short as they neared the end of the bridge. Before them, in an orderly formation, was a group of genlock archers; framing a very large, angry ogre.

"Zevran, Zeva," Duncan began, turning toward the party. "I will leave the archers to the two of you. Wynne, Oghren, you are with me. Wynne, throw everything you have at that ogre. Freeze it, burn it, electrify it; just keep it occupied. Oghren, you go for the legs. Bring that bastard to the ground and I will do the rest."

"So nice of them to line up for us like this; wouldn't you agree, my lovely Warden?" Zevran joked as they charged toward the archers, Nihlus at their heels.

Laughing, Zeva spun her blades in her hands. "Well, darkspawn are nothing if not polite," she replied wryly.

Nihlus followed his mistress; flinging himself at the genlocks to disable them. Zeva followed, deftly removing various limbs from the fallen opponents. The duo raced to Zevran's side to help him finish off the last of his enemies, before turning their attention to the battle in the center of the cavern.

The ogre was frozen in place, its body jerking spasmodically as jolts of electricity passed through it. Oghren was furiously chopping at its massive legs, and Zeva could clearly see bone and flesh flying into the air.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the giant tipped backward; its balance thrown off by the loss of its left foot. Duncan leapt onto its chest, his daggers pointed at the beast's eyes. His weapons found their targets as the ogre fell to the ground, blindly clawing at the Warden Commander in an effort to toss him away. With a final twist of his arms, Duncan pierced the monster's brain and its ferocious struggling ceased.

Jumping from the ogre's chest, Duncan turned quickly, looking for Zeva amidst the darkspawn corpses. He sighed in relief as she returned to his side, holstering her daggers onto her back. "So, Commander," she said softly, gazing up at him, "should be check on the dwarven guards before we progress?"

"No need," Oghren said, motioning toward the bridge. "It looks like they are coming to check on us."

The party moved forward, stopping in front of the presumed leader of the group. His face was the only one uncovered; he wore a deep auburn beard, with geometrical tattoos over his forehead and eyes. He studied the companions carefully, his gaze lingering on Duncan and Zeva.

"Greetings, Wardens," he said, his voice gruff. "I am Kardol of the Legion of the Dead. You have shown great strength by cutting a line through the darkspawn and destroying their ogre. However, I must admit to being curious as to your mission here."

Turning toward Duncan, he raised his eyebrow. "You, I could understand," he said calmly, and Zeva could see the muscle in Duncan's lower jaw clench as he ground his teeth. "But this other Warden? Isn't she a bit young for her Calling?"

Zevran's eyes widened at the mention of the Calling. _Now we will learn the truth,_ he thought smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zeva opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, but Duncan interrupted her. "Actually," he began determinedly, "we are looking for the Paragon Branka. I don't suppose you have seen her?"

"Ha!" Kardol barked, laughing heartily. "You may as well kill the Archdemon while you are down here if that is your mission. There are no Paragons here, Warden. All you will find are darkspawn and death."

"Then we had best get moving," Duncan said, glancing sidelong at Zevran. He was suddenly anxious to be gone from this place. He had seen the victorious look on the elf's face when the Calling was mentioned. _What does he know?_ he wondered nervously. Surely, if he had full knowledge of the subject, he would have shared it with Zeva by now; if only to undermine Duncan's relationship with her. It looked as though the time was fast approaching when he would have to be honest with Zeva about her future. The thought of it turned his stomach, but he knew it was far better that he told her than to have her learn it from someone else.

"Best of luck to you, Wardens," Kardol said, motioning for his men to follow him to the bridge. "A word of warning," he added, his eyes focusing on Zeva. "Drunks make poor allies."

"Well," Zeva said as they entered yet another darkened passage, "you make friends wherever you go; don't you, Oghren?"

Laughing, the dwarf took a swig of the foul brew he was so fond of. "That's me," he replied jovially. "I'm sure it's due to my charming personality."

"Duncan," Zeva began quietly as they processed down the tunnel, "what did that dwarf mean when he said I was young for my Calling?"

"Yes, Warden Commander," Zevran added, staring pointedly at Duncan. "I found that comment rather odd, myself. Is this Calling something important; perhaps something that Zeva should know about?" Duncan met his gaze, the anger smoldering in his eyes.

Turning to Zeva, he took her hand in his. "It is Warden business, Zeva," he said bluntly. "I will tell you all about it once we have a chance to be alone. For now, believe me when I say that it isn't anything you need to worry about."

"Funny," she said as she gazed into his eyes. "I would never have thought to worry until now." Turning away, she moved further down the passageway, joining Wynne and Oghren in their most recent debate as to whether ale or wine was the best alcoholic drink.

"You are lying to her, Duncan," Zevran said quietly as he moved to stand before the Rivaini. "I know you are and you do, as well. She will find out about your 'dirty little Warden secret'; and when she does, I pray that she is able to handle it. For if you hurt her in any way with your lies, I will finish you." Without another word, Zevran walked away; leaving Duncan alone to decide how to tell Zeva about the Calling without breaking her heart.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Rendon Howe stepped through the doors into the throne room of the royal palace in Denerim. He hated being there. Each moment he was away from his own estate was a moment not spent preparing for the arrival of his bride.

Not that he had high hopes of seeing Zeva anytime soon. None of the soldiers he sent to retrieve her had returned alive. A search party had been dispatched; returning with the bodies of his fallen men. It was obvious to him that the Warden Commander, the Antivan assassin, or both, were conspiring to keep his betrothed from him.

To make matters worse, he was being forced to bow to the demands of Ferelden's new regent. As the Arl of Denerim, it fell to Howe to insure that Loghain's armies were continuing their campaign against the rebellious nobles who were opposed to his reign. What started out as a small band of unhappy nobles had quickly grown into a group large enough to challenge the regent for his position. With the battle against the darkspawn on the horizon, Ferelden could ill afford to manage a civil war, as well.

Loghain sat on the throne, looking deeply fatigued. The constant fighting was taking its toll on the warrior, and he seemed a bit more defeated each time Howe approached him. _No wonder the bastard wants my Zeva,_ he thought furiously. _He needs someone of her skills to help him control the blasted rebels at his door. Well, he can go to the Maker! He will never have my beloved; not while I still draw breath!_

"Sire," Howe said respectfully, bowing slightly as he approached the throne, "I have more news regarding the burgeoning civil conflict." When the regent didn't respond, he cleared his throat and continued. "The fighting has gone exactly as you…"

"Stop!" Anora interrupted, stepping forward to address her father. "I simply cannot understand what you hope to accomplish with these attacks. Should we not be fighting the darkspawn instead of each other?"

"Anora," Loghain began, and Howe could see the frustration in his eyes. "We will bring the nobles back in line and then turn our attention to the darkspawn. It's not as if we are dealing with a true Blight, after all. It was simply Cailan's own vanity and delusions of grandeur that demanded it be so."

Howe cleared his throat once again, drawing the attention of both father and daughter. "While this may not be a true Blight, there is still a possibility that we will not have enough men to properly defend Ferelden against the darkspawn horde," he explained.

"Cailan had entered into negotiations with Orlais for their help before…" Anora offered, but stopped when Loghain rose in his chair; a furious expression on his face.

"Maric and I drove those bastards out of Ferelden!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the throne. "I will not allow then to return now, only to attempt another occupation the first moment we turn our backs!"

"Father," Anora said calmly, "we need help. We cannot meet this threat on our own."

"Ferelden will face this crisis on its own, Anora!" Loghain exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "You must have faith in me."

Shaking her head, the young queen gazed steadily into her father's eyes. "Did you kill Cailan?"

Loghain sighed, sitting back in his chair before answering. "Cailan's death was his own doing, Anora," he said quietly. "No one else's."

The room was silent for several moments as Loghain stared as his daughter, waiting for her to respond. With a slight shake of her head, she turned and stormed out of the room.

"You know, Sire," Howe began cautiously, "your daughter, though an able ruler, may cause some difficulties for you in the very near future. Her desire to ally with Orlais is… problematic."

"I agree," Loghain said, glancing at the paintings on the wall. "For now, let me try to reason with her. I am still her father, after all."

"Of course, Sire," Howe conceded. "If we are done here, I need to return to my estate. I have some renovations to complete."

Waving his hand dismissively, Loghain nodded toward the Arl. "Yes, yes…" he said. "You may go. I would like you to return in the morning to discuss the 'noble situation' in more detail. Could you please send Ser Cauthrien in on your way out?"

Bowing deeply, Howe turned and left the room. A few moments later, Ser Cauthrien entered. She was a tall woman, with shoulder-length ebony hair and deep hazel eyes. She had helped Loghain defeat a group of bandits as a young girl on her father's farm. He admired her abilities and took her as a member of his army. Through hard work and determination, she had risen to her current position as Loghain's most trusted lieutenant.

"Arl Howe said you wished to see me, Sire?" she asked, standing at attention before him.

"Yes, Cauthrien," Loghain replied, rising from his chair and closing the throne room door. "I have a special mission for you and it must be kept quiet. There are too many in this castle who would leak this information to the wrong parties."

"Of course, Sire," she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "What would you have me do?"

Sighing heavily, Loghain strolled to the far side of the room, gazing up at the detailed tapestries that hung high on the walls. "Arl Howe has been making several changes to his estate recently," he said casually. "My informants tell me that he is expecting a visitor soon; one that you and I are quite familiar with."

"Sire?" Cauthrien asked, searching her memory for the correct individual.

"No need to strain yourself, Cauthrien," he said, ignoring the embarrassed blush that crept over her cheeks. "I am referring to Lady Zeva Cousland, the Grey Warden we met at Ostagar."

"Ahh, yes," the lieutenant replied, nodding slowly. "You told me of Howe's obsession with her. Though I find the entire situation repulsive, I still do not understand what you wish of me."

Loghain returned to his throne and sat down. "The fact that he is moving forward with his plans indicates that he may have an idea where she can be found," he stated. "It is imperative that we find her first."

"Of course, Sire," Cauthrien said, bowing to him. "I will make it my top priority. If I may, Sire, can I ask why you are interested in Zeva Cousland?"

"It's quite simple, Lieutenant," he explained. "Our country is in turmoil, and we need every advantage if we are to succeed in uniting it against the darkspawn. I knew Bryce Cousland and he was a brilliant strategist. I didn't have to know his daughter for long to recognize that same talent in her. I know what Rendon Howe wants with her, and I refuse to allow it to happen. It would be a complete waste of her abilities. She will make a wonderful ally, if we are able to convince her to see things our way. So, your job is to bring her to me. I will do the rest."

"Yes, Sire," Cauthrien said, quickly turning and exiting the throne room. Loghain was obviously quite impressed with the young Warden, and Cauthrien did not want him to see the anger and jealousy in her eyes.

Loghain sat in the empty room, his thoughts in turmoil. His beloved Ferelden was under siege, and if he hoped to save it, he would need every advantage. Zeva Cousland was that advantage, and he would be damned if he would allow Rendon Howe to destroy her.


	27. Through it all, We Must Move On

**I want to apologize for the delay - real life has been a bugger lately!**

**And a sincere apology to those wonderful authors whose stories I haven't reviewed during my time away - I promise to rectify that immediately!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A very warm welcome to my newest readers, naomis8329 and thnewandrew- Your wonderful reviews made my entire week! Thank you!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, and dragonzap93: _Hugs to you all for your support!_**

**I used some of the dialogue from the game, intermixed with my own little touches! ;-) Bioware owns all!**

"What is this?" Zeva said, stepping slowly toward the large fleshy sack attached to the center of the pillar before her. Similar containers adorned the walls and floors of the chamber surrounding the party. They had just dispatched a large group of skeletons, and stepped into a side passage, silence descending upon them. Reaching out tentatively, she ran her finger over the dark pink material; pulling her hand back quickly and examining the residue on her fingertips.

"Warden," Oghren said, a look of disgust darkening his features, "I have been in the Deep Roads more times than I can count, and I have never seen anything like this."

Stepping to her side, Duncan took her hand, bringing her fingers toward his face and sniffing them; wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It's as though the walls themselves are alive," he said quietly. "I cannot even conceive of what would cause this."

"I would strongly suggest that you clean that off of your hands before we continue," Wynne suggested, stepping forward and producing a rag from her pack. "I won't have you getting sick down here, on top of everything else."

"Yes, mom," Zeva joked, wiping the thick mucus onto the towel. She could see the mirth on the mage's face, though she tried her best to appear stern. "From the increase in the amount of this material, I would say we are approaching a vital area. We should move cautiously." She proceeded down the dimly lit tunnel, Zevran and Duncan at her sides.

"First day they come and catch everyone." The words floated eerily down the passageway toward the party, and they all froze temporarily. Weapons were raised and every eye searched the nearby alcoves for signs of the unseen poet.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that," Zeva said, goose bumps rising on her arms.

Oghren shook his head slowly. "I wish you were," he said quietly. It was the first time since their introduction that Zeva saw the dwarf appear disconcerted.

"Second day they beat us and eat some for meat." The haunting melody continued; growing louder as they moved from the stone corridors to a rough-hewn hallway dug straight into the rocks. "Third day the men are all gnawed on again."

"I think, my darling Zeva, that we should dispose of this bard as soon as we meet her," Zevran said, inching closer to her and gazing up at the crude idols that were arranged in a nearby candlelit alcove. "I cannot imagine anything good can come from this."

"That is a definite possibility," Zeva said, continuing down the chiseled pathway. A solid oaken door awaited them at the end of the corridor and she opened it, stepping into a large cavern. The chamber before them split into two separate rooms. The path forward continued to their right. Zeva gazed left and gasped, bringing Duncan quickly to her side. The room was covered in the rotted flesh sacks, but that wasn't what attracted the Wardens' attention. Bent over in the middle of the gore, rummaging through one of the pods, was a blond dwarven woman. She had her back turned to the party. As they moved closer, they could clearly hear the rest of her horrific rhyme.

"Fourth day we wait and fear for our fate," she continued, picking up bulbous pieces of flesh and setting them in a pile at her feet. "Fifth day they return and it's another girl's turn. Sixth day her screams we hear in our dreams. Seventh day she grew as in her mouth they spew. Eighth day we hated as she is violated."

Zeva stepped cautiously up to the distracted woman, pulling a dagger from her back for protection. "Excuse me, miss," she said quietly, not wishing to scare the dwarf.

"Ninth day she grins and devours her kin," she continued, seemingly unaware of the new arrivals to her lair. "Now she does feast, as she's become the beast. Now you lay and wait, for the screams will haunt you in your dreams."

"Hello?" Duncan interjected as he led the rest of the party toward the poetess. Her rhyming stopped and she slowly turned; her chin tucked down to her chest. Slowly she raised her head and Zeva's mouth dropped open. There were dark blotches and scars covering the young woman's face. Her eyes were clouded and her lips were dry and cracked. She met Duncan's gaze, though she appeared to stare right through him.

"And what is this before me – a human? Strong, exotic, handsome - yet you cannot be," she murmured dreamily, staring into Duncan's face. "Feeding brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors."

Zeva motioned for Wynne to come closer. "See if you can determine what is wrong with her," she whispered to the mage. As the older woman's hands began to glow, Zeva turned her attention back to the dwarf.

"Who are you?" she asked the ailing dwarf. "Why are you here alone?"

"I am Hespith, and I am not alone," the woman replied, her eyes still fixed on Duncan. "Laryn is here, as well. Although, she is not Laryn anymore…"

Placing her hand on Zeva's arm, Wynne pulled the Warden close. "I have never seen anything like this," she quietly explained. "I would assume it is darkspawn poisoning, but she looks far worse than Ruck did. The only thing I can say for sure is that she won't be alive for much longer. Her life signs are extremely faint."

"Maybe we can help you," Zeva said softly, finally drawing the woman's attention to her. "You and Laryn."

"No, no you can't," she replied, shaking her head. "There's body and there's hope, and both are turning."

Oghren stepped forward, his patience wearing thin. "We are looking for Paragon Branka," he said angrily. "If you know where she is, you had best tell me now."

Instantly the dwarf turned to Oghren, her dull eyes finally flashing with life. "Branka!" she yelled, her body beginning to shake. "You will not mention that name to me! What she has done – it is beyond words, beyond all forgiveness…"

As quickly as the spark was ignited, it vanished from the dwarven woman's face. "I am to blame," she softly confessed. "I was her captain and I didn't stop her. Her lover, and I could not turn her…"

Seeing the look on Oghren's face at the stranger's confession, Zeva quickly placed herself in front of him. "What did Branka do, Hespith? What couldn't you stop?"

Shaking her head furiously, Hespith began moving away from them. "No!" she cried. "I will not speak of her anymore! I will not become what I have seen! I will not…" Turning, she dashed from the room, her voice trailing off. "I will not, will not…"

"She is obviously mad," Wynne said calmly, placing a hand on Oghren's shoulder. "I wouldn't put much credence in anything she said."

"It doesn't matter," he said sadly, shrugging away from her touch. "I have a feeling that the Branka I knew died here a long time ago. The Paragon is all that exists now."

Turning away, he led the group down yet another musty passage.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Isolde stood outside Eamon's bedroom door, straightening her dress. He had summoned her to his side not more than an hour before, and she wanted to look her best when she arrived. She knew their conversation would be a difficult one. Teagan had most assuredly made her out to be responsible for all the ills that had befallen their family. However, Eamon had always been infatuated with her, and she had no doubts as to her ability to persuade him to her way of thinking. Wearing her sweetest smile, she pushed open the door and walked inside.

"You called for me, husband?" she asked, pulling a chair up to his bedside and reaching for his hand. Her smile faltered slightly as Eamon pulled away from her; but she quickly regained her composure, placing her hands in her lap.

"Isolde," Eamon began, his voice stern. "I am only going to say this once and I will not hear any arguments from you. Your actions of late have been nothing less than deplorable. Because of your manipulations and lies, Redcliffe came close to complete destruction. Had it not been for Zeva Cousland, Alistair, and their companions, all that I hold dearest would have been lost forever."

"Eamon…" she began.

"I said _NO ARGUMENTS_, Isolde!" he spat angrily, and she jumped back as though physically struck. Never, in all their years of marriage, had she seen him this angry. His eyes blazed with fury and she was nearly positive she saw hatred in their grayish-blue depths.

"I won't even begin to address your betrayal with regards to Connor's abilities; though I do understand your reluctance to address the issue," he said and his eyes softened somewhat as he gazed out of the open bedroom window. "I hate having to give him to the Circle for training, but we have no choice. The mage, Kinnon, and the Templars that accompanied him will be returning to the Circle once he is sure that I have recovered. When they go, Connor will be accompanying them."

Isolde jumped from her chair, her eyes opening in horror. "No, Eamon!" she exclaimed. "You cannot let them take my child from me! He is mine and I won't let them have him!" The bedroom door opened and Ser Perth stepped inside, pulling it closed behind him. He stood casually, leaning against the door frame; his eyes fixed on the Arlessa as she continued pacing the room. She saw the silent acknowledgment that passed between the two men and moved back to her chair; sitting down and glaring at her husband.

"Eamon, are you listening to me?" she asked, her voice rising in desperation. "Please don't let them take my Connor! Those mages will never take care of him. We can hire someone to teach him. This time, it will be someone reliable, I swear it!"

"Isolde," Eamon began, and his emotionless tone made her skin tingle with fear, "Connor will be accompanying the mages back to the Circle. The arrangements have been made and nothing you say will change them."

"Furthermore," he continued, ignoring the tears that were now falling from her eyes, "you will be leaving Redcliffe on the morrow."

"L-leaving?" she gasped, her voice choked by her tears. "I am going with Connor? I don't understand. I thought that families were not allowed in the Cir…"

"No, Isolde," Eamon said, interrupting her rambling speech. "You will not be accompanying Connor. I am sending you to the estate in Denerim. You may take two of your maids with you. I will send a contingent of soldiers with you to make sure you arrive safely. I do not know when or if you will be returning here."

Isolde's hand shot to her throat and she gasped, her tears flowing anew. "You cannot mean…" she began, shaking her head in disbelief. "Y-you are sending me away, my husband? After all we have just s-survived, you would c-cast me aside?" Rising once again from her chair, she sat on his bed, desperately trying to take his hands in her own. "Please, my d-darling," she begged, her breath escaping in loud gasps, "I never m-meant to cause anyone h-harm. I only wi-wished to protect my C-Connor! Please, Eamon, look at m-me!"

Perth stepped forward, placing his hands on the Arlessa's arms and pulling her from the bed. Eamon looked up at his struggling wife, his voice missing some of its recent venom. "What you have done, Isolde, cannot be forgiven," he said firmly. "I overlooked your selfishness for most of our marriage, but you have proven to be incapable of thinking of anyone beyond yourself. I can no longer stand by and allow your poisonous nature to threaten this house and those who rely on it for their safety. You will be safe from the darkspawn in Denerim. Once the Blight has been dealt with, I will decide what the future holds for you and me, if anything."

Shifting his gaze, Eamon addressed the knight holding his wife firmly in his grasp. "Perth, please take Arlessa Isolde to her quarters and remain with her while she packs her things," he commanded. "Have your men do the same for her maids. Ser Robbins is seeing to the travel arrangements as we speak. In the morning, he will be leading the contingent to Denerim."

"Of course, my Arl," Perth said, pulling Isolde through the door. Her screams could be heard throughout the castle as she was forced into her quarters; the door locked behind her.

When the last of her cries died away, Eamon finally allowed himself a moment to mourn the loss of the love he hoped would last a lifetime…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stepped cautiously through the smoothly carved tunnel, adrenaline coursing through her body. Since leaving Hespith, the party had dealt with two ogres, countless darkspawn and a contingent of specters from the Legion of the Dead. They had barricaded themselves inside the Legionnaire's hall, seeking some much needed sleep.

Their attempts at rest were unsuccessful, at least at first. Hespith's voice rang out periodically through the haunted tunnels. She spoke of the downfall of Branka's house. How the Paragon had allowed her followers to be taken and used by the darkspawn. The men were quickly killed and given as nourishment to the remaining prisoners and the horde. The women, however, were kept alive. Theirs was a far greater punishment; to be used as toys for the darkspawn. They were touched, molded, reshaped to the image that the unnatural creatures desired.

Laryn was apparently their favorite experiment. According to the sickening tale, they took her and forced her to eat her own kin. She even went so far as to tear off her own husband's face and eat it, drinking his blood to wash it down. The more they fed her, the more she grew. The last word Zeva heard as she fell into a fitful sleep was 'Broodmother'. She was unsure what it meant; but whatever it was, it conjured an entirely new realm of horror to her trip through the Fade. She awoke screaming, Duncan's arms wrapped tightly around her in an effort to stop her unconscious thrashing.

Now, as she once again followed the sound of Hespith's relentless diatribe, she knew she was soon to discover the truth about the Broodmother.

The party halted before a living nightmare. Zevran was the first to speak, his attempt at humor the only thing keeping Zeva from complete shock. "Though I have always been fond of breasts, my Warden – yours in particular, of course – I find that ten of them might be too much for even me. Especially when placed on the same woman," he announced, drawing his daggers from his back and moving forward to cover Zeva's slow advance.

The creature formerly known as Laryn rose to the ceiling before them. She was nude, her bulbous body consisting of ten breasts and just as many tentacles. The writhing appendages swung wildly about her carcass, sliding out of holes in the ground around her. She saw the intruders and opened her mouth; spitting out a foul-smelling mucous as she screamed at them.

Her call brought forth a small party of darkspawn, all of whom took up positions to defend their mistress. "Duncan," Zeva suggested as she moved toward the monstrosity, "why don't you take Zevran and Oghren and keep the darkspawn from becoming a problem? I will approach with Wynne and give our hostess a proper greeting."

"Be cautious, love," he called back to her. "We will join you as soon as her bodyguards have been dealt with. Nihlus," he added, focusing on the Mabari, "guard your mistress, boy!" The hound jumped to Zeva's side, and she and Wynne rushed toward the towering mass of flesh.

"Zeva," Wynne called as she readied her staff, "I will contend with the tentacles. You should concentrate on the main body, if you can."

Nodding, Zeva circled the Broodmother, attacking her from the side; while keeping as much distance as possible from the furiously swinging arms. Her Riposte and Flurry attacks slowly took their toll on the behemoth, and blood flowed from each of her enormous teats. Lack of proper sleep began to weigh on the young Warden, however, and she found her daggers growing heavier with each upward stab or slice.

Wynne stayed back from the general fray, casting her spells from a distance. The elderly mage relentlessly worked her way through the rising limbs; using combinations of ice and lightening to disable them one at a time. The process was slow going, however, as her targets would disappear into the cold rock below her feet almost as soon as they rose into view.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zeva watched her male companions as they decapitated and dismembered scores of darkspawn, with several shrieks thrown in for good measure. She slowly realized that the help she needed with defeating Laryn may not come, and it was up to her to see that the mutated dwarf finally returned to the Stone to join her ancestors. Though the Broodmother was severely injured, she was far from defeated. As Zeva dodged below one of the tentacles in an effort to slice at her bleeding torso, Laryn attacked; grabbing the Warden around the waist and lifting her cleanly off the ground.

"Maker, Zeva!" Wynne cried and Duncan turned to see his lover yanked into the air, a thick tentacle wrapped several times around her body. The Broodmother shook her in the air, and Duncan looked on in horror as Zeva drove her daggers into the tightening appendage; desperately trying to find purchase in case the creature decided to fling her away.

"I've got these nug-humping bastards, Warden!" Oghren cried and Duncan turned to see the berserker wading through the darkspawn; arms and legs flying with each swing of his mighty axe. "Go get your woman!"

Without another moment's thought, Duncan dashed through the few remaining limbs toward the mindless creature. Jumping onto the Broodmother's lowest breast, he leapt forward; landing on Laryn's shoulder and quickly dashing behind her head. Wrapping his legs around her flabby neck, he plunged his daggers into both sides of her head; hearing the sickening crunch as the skull gave way and the blades dug into her skull.

The shriek of agony was nearly deafening, and it took every bit of Duncan's remaining strength to hold on as the Broodmother flailed about wildly; trying in vain to dislodge her attacker. The defensive shaking quickly dissolved into the final shivering death throes of a defeated opponent. Time seemed to stand still for the Warden Commander as Zeva's body was released and she fell onto the Broodmother's chest, slowly sliding to the ground.

Zevran was immediately at her side, along with Wynne and Oghren. The mage quickly set about healing her wounds and by the time Duncan climbed down to join them, Zeva was coming around; her irritated groans music to his ears. He knelt next to her, gently lifting her head into his lap and cradling it between his large palms. Slowly her eyes opened, and her gaze focused on his own. "How do you feel?" he asked, smiling warmly down at her.

"I have been better," she replied, returning his smile. "However, I suppose I shouldn't complain; given that I was almost a smear on the cavern wall. I'm not sure how much longer I could have held on."

"I have never doubted your stubbornness, my beautiful Zeva," Zevran said, resting his hand on her lower calf and meeting Duncan's furious glare with one of his own. "I am quite positive you would have won the battle of wills with that atrocious creature."

"Your faith in my abilities is uncanny, Zev," Zeva replied, "and I thank you. Now, we really must get going." That said, she began struggling to rise from the blood-covered ground. Duncan refused to allow it until Wynne gave her approval, and then he helped his love to her feet. Turning toward the exit, the party was once again met by Hespith's woeful countenance. She stood far above them, on a high stone walkway.

"That's where they come from," she began, her voice filled with sadness. "That's why they hate us… that's why they need us. That's why they take us… that's why they feed us."

Zeva shivered with revulsion as she glanced back at the deceased Broodmother. If that is what the darkspawn did with all the women they captured…

"But the true abomination…is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed," Hespith continued, once again drawing Zeva's complete attention. "Branka… my love… The Stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal." Her story concluded, the sick dwarven woman turned and vanished from sight.

"Oghren," Duncan said softly, "I am afraid your wife has much to answer for when we find her."

"I couldn't agree more, Warden," the angry dwarf replied as the party moved forward, leaving the horror that Laryn had become far behind them.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"How are you faring, Eamon?" Teagan asked cautiously as he entered his brother's bedroom. Ser Perth had informed the Bann of Isolde's imminent departure, and Teagan worried about how this would affect Eamon's recovery.

Sighing heavily, Eamon smiled wanly at the concerned Bann. "No need to worry yourself, Teagan," he said softly. "I know I made the right decision in sending Isolde away. My marriage has been over for many years now. This latest development only acts as confirmation of what I previously feared. Isolde will never have the strength to put others before herself, and I can no longer tolerate her behavior."

Taking the seat next to Eamon's bedside, Teagan nodded solemnly in agreement. "I am sorry for everything that has happened to you, Eamon," he said quietly. "I wish I could do something to ease your burdens."

"Nonsense!" Eamon replied, clapping Teagan on the shoulder. "Had it not been for you, Zeva and her companions, I would have lost not only my land, but my son, as well. I hope she returns soon, so I may thank her properly for her heroic actions with regards to this family."

"As do I, brother," Teagan said, smiling warmly at the mention of his beloved Warden.

Failing to notice the wistful expression on the Bann's face when he mentioned Zeva, Eamon continued. "I have been thinking of how to proceed against Loghain, Teagan," he said, clasping his hands in his lap. "His crimes are unforgiveable and he cannot be allowed to continue ruling this country. He obviously cares more for his own power than the safety of his kingdom, as he destroyed our greatest chance of defeating the darkspawn when he sacrificed so many capable Wardens at Ostagar."

"I couldn't agree more," Teagan said. "He must be made to answer for his crimes. What do you think our first step should be?"

"I wish to call a Landsmeet," Eamon announced firmly. "We must give the nobles of Ferelden a chance to see the damage that Loghain has done to this country. Only then can we hope to unite our land against the Blight. Our best chance, in my opinion, is to announce a candidate who will put the needs of his people before his own desires."

"You wish to name Alistair as king, don't you?" Teagan said, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "I think that is a wonderful idea, though I think it may take some convincing to get him to agree. Alistair has spent his entire life being told that he would never be able to take his father's throne, and he has accepted that fact. Getting him to change his views may be harder than you imagine."

"I thought the very same thing, Teagan," Eamon replied. "However, I think I have come up with a solution that will greatly aid our cause; both with Alistair and the nobility."

"Really?" Teagan asked, smiling warmly at his brother. "And what exactly is this brilliant plan of yours?"

Eamon chuckled, his eyes lighting up for the first time since he had returned from his Fade captivity. "I spoke to Alistair at length last night regarding his adventures with the Wardens," he explained." It didn't take me long to realize how fond he is of Zeva. He practically glowed each time he mentioned her name. So, this is my thought. What noble would dare to oppose a monarchy led by a Theirin and a Cousland? Zeva has always considered her duty before all else, and I am sure she could be convinced to marry Alistair for the good of her country…"

"What?" Teagan cried, rising from his chair. Eamon's eyes flew open wide in shock at Teagan's reaction. "You want Zeva to marry Alistair? _NEVER!_ I will not allow this, Eamon, so you may as well forget it!"

"Teagan," Eamon began cautiously, trying to placate the furious Bann, "what has come over you? Surely you can see the benefits of this match…." He trailed off as he saw the fury blazing in his brother's eyes.

"She is _mine_, Eamon," Teagan spat, glaring down at the Arl. "Do you understand that? No one will marry Zeva Cousland but me! _No one!_"

"Maker, Teagan," Eamon said softly, realization dawning in his eyes. "What haven't you told me about the events that occurred while I was trapped in the Fade?"

"Zeva and I have been together, Eamon," Teagan said, breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure. "I have always loved her, and I am so close to winning her for my own. I will not allow you to take her from me to further your own political agenda."

Shaking his head slowly, Eamon turned his most sympathetic gaze on his younger sibling. "I am sorry, Teagan," he began. "I know this must be difficult for you; but when it comes to the future of Ferelden, some sacrifices may have to be made. You know this."

"I will say this only once, Eamon," Teagan said, his voice carrying a deadly edge. "I will support your decision to put Alistair forth as king. However, Zeva will not be part of your political bargaining. I don't care if all of Ferelden wants her as queen. She will be my wife, and no one else's. Do not cross me in this matter, for you will lose." Turning on his heel, the Bann left the room; slamming the door shut behind him.

Eamon stared at the closed door; wondering, not for the first time, if he hadn't been better off when he was lost in the Fade.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"By the ancestors, that was loud," Oghren said as he whipped around, watching the tunnel the party had just exited collapse behind them. "So much for returning that way."

"Visitors!" a rough female voice called from behind them. Zeva turned quickly, gazing up at the armor clad dwarf who was eyeing her suspiciously from a nearby ledge. "How marvelous. Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope."

"Branka!" Oghren called, stepping toward the stranger; a broad smile on his face. His expression quickly changed as the nightmarish vision of Hespith and Laryn once again entered his mind. "You have some explaining to do, woman."

"Oghren," Branka replied, rolling her eyes dramatically. "It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily." She smiled wryly as her gaze shifted to Duncan.

"And how shall I address you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale breath?"

Before Duncan could answer, Zeva spoke up. "You'll have to forgive me if I find your opinion of our choice in companions to be completely irrelevant," she said, anger blazing in her eyes. "I have seen with my own eyes how you treat those you 'supposedly' care for. Oghren's breath, though not the most pleasant, is amazingly tolerable when compared to your own faults."

"Ahhh… an opinionated woman," Branka said, her smile widening. "How very refreshing. You may be exactly what I need."

"Someone else needing a favor," Zevran stated, frowning at the Paragon. "Why does this not surprise me? It seems as though no one in this cursed kingdom can do anything for themselves."

"Let me guess," Branka replied, her expression reflecting her obvious disgust as the assassin's statement. "Endrin is no more, and the current monarch hopeful sent you to find me and bring a Paragon's blessing to his campaign. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Duncan said bluntly. "There is a Blight ravaging the land and the Grey Wardens need the support of Orzammar to end it. The only way we can get that aid is to put a king on the throne. That is where you come in."

Branka laughed harshly, throwing her hands into the air. "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne," she declared. "Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that made our armies the envy if the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting!"

The Paragon stared sternly at Duncan, gesticulating wildly to emphasize her point. "The Anvil of the Void," she said. "The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first Archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close I can taste it!"

"Well then, by all means, don't let us keep you!" Zeva spat, ignoring Duncan's angry glare. "Or is the great Paragon facing a problem that requires the aid of others? Maybe if you hadn't betrayed your entire clan by giving them to the darkspawn you _claim_ that you wish to defeat, you wouldn't be trapped here, alone."

"Zeva…" Duncan began.

"No," Branka said, shaking her head definitively. "Don't stop her from speaking her mind. A woman should never be made to hold her tongue for any man. Yes, Warden, I do need your help; and if you want my support for your puppet monarch, you will give it to me."

"Fine," Zeva replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you need from me? The sooner I am gone from here, the happier I will be."

"The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin, himself," Branka explained. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil."

Branka nodded toward a nearby corridor, her eyes alight with excitement. "There is only one way out for you now, Warden," she said, ignoring everyone but Zeva. "Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil waits."

Oghren stepped forward, no longer able to remain silent. "What has this place done to you?' he cried, his voice tinged with pain. "I remember a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance."

A brief flash of sadness crossed Branka's face as she turned away. "I am your Paragon," she said quietly, exiting through an archway to her left.

"Come on, Oghren," Zeva said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's finish this."

"Right behind you, Warden," the dwarf replied, his face a mask of grim determination.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Fergus strolled through the castle gardens, enjoying the few moments he was allowed outside of his rooms. Teagan fussed over him like an old married woman; never letting him overexert himself in any way. At least Kinnon left him alone now, for the most part. The mage was busy making sure that Eamon was settled before he had to return to the Circle Tower.

Turning a corner toward the rose garden, Fergus spied the bard that had arrived with Alistair's party sitting below an oak tree, busily scribbling in a worn journal. Not wishing to interrupt her, he turned back toward the main gate.

"Teyrn Cousland?" Fergus stopped and turned toward the soft voice that called from across the lawn. The lovely red-haired woman had risen from her spot and was moving hurriedly toward him; a bright smile on her face. "It is good to see you out and about," she said, moving to stand before him. "Zeva will be thrilled when she arrives."

Fergus's smile vanished at the mention of his sister. Each time he thought of her alone in Orzammar, with only the Warden Commander and an assassin as her protection, his blood boiled. He tried to maintain a pleasant demeanor in front of the Wardens' companions, but his concern for Zeva was beginning to get the best of him.

Picking up on the change in the Teyrn's mood, Leliana reached out; placing a hand on his arm. "Would you like to talk about her?" she asked softly. Fergus opened his mouth to decline; but as he looked into her clear blue eyes, he felt his resignation falter.

"Yes, I think I would like that very much," he replied, smiling warmly down at her. He allowed the bard to take his arm and lead him to a nearby bench. As they made themselves comfortable, Leliana was the one to break the silence.

"Zeva is perfectly fine, you know," she said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling as she spoke of his sister. "She is in the best possible company. With Duncan and Zevran at her side, no one will ever be able to harm her."

"Really?" Fergus asked, confusion evident on his face. "From what I have been told, the Warden Commander hasn't done a very good job so far of keeping Zee Zee out of harm's way. And this Zevran – he is the elven assassin, I suppose? Maker, what was she thinking? Allowing a man who tried to kidnap her to stay by her side. I swear, when I get a chance to talk to her, I will…"

His rant was interrupted by Leliana's joyous laughter. "I see that stubbornness runs in the Cousland family," Leliana said, shaking her head. "Allow me to explain something to you, if I may, Teyrn; though I can't believe that you don't already know this. If, when Zeva returns here, you attempt to question her decisions regarding either Duncan or Zevran, you may find yourself in need of the Circle mage once again."

"Oh, will I?" Fergus replied, his voice softening somewhat. Her joy was contagious, and he found himself smiling, despite his irritation. "Maybe you had better explain where my conclusions went awry. After all, I don't believe that my facts are incorrect. The Warden Commander _did_ give away Zee Zee's location to Howe's men, didn't he? And the elf _did_ try to kill you and take her to Howe, correct?"

The smile never fading from her lips, Leliana nodded. "Yes, Milord, that is indeed what happened," she replied casually. "Actually, I was with Duncan when Howe's men learned of Zeva's location. So if you are looking to place blame, then you should include me, as well. I was also at his side when he dispatched the men who were following us from Denerim. He fought as a man possessed; which isn't surprising, given his undying devotion to your sister."

Fergus opened his mouth to interject, only to close it again when the bard continued. "As for Zevran – he is one particular individual that I would not attempt to alienate, if I were you," she said, her intense gaze showing the sincerity of her words. "Zeva and Zevran have a relationship that goes far deeper than any friendship I have ever seen before. Since his original attack on our party, Zevran has saved Zeva's life on numerous occasions, as she has his. Even Duncan, for all that Zeva loves him, cannot hope to separate the two of them – and, believe me, he has tried."

Fergus looked out over the gardens, his thoughts in disarray. This was not the same story that he had received from Teagan. In fact, it was nearly opposite. He was sure that Teagan adored his sister, so how could he get the details so wrong? Fergus shook his head slowly as the truth dawned on him. As though she could read his mind, Leliana spoke softly once again.

"Let me guess," she began, the smile once more returning to her lips. "Bann Teagan has given you a far different version of events than anything I have shared with you."

Fergus chuckled, the tension leaving his shoulders as he saw the look of amusement on the bard's face. "Correct," he replied. "And please don't call me 'Milord'. I am just 'Fergus' to any friend of Zee Zee's. Though I may still make the elf call me Milord."

"You will be lucky if he doesn't refer to you as 'my handsome Teyrn'," Leliana said, and laughed aloud at the look of shock on Fergus' face. "Oh, yes, our Zevran is quite the charmer. But back to the matter at hand, Fergus. Bann Teagan loves Zeva very much; of that I have no doubt. As such, he isn't handling her relationship with Duncan very well. I cannot blame him – Zeva is a beautiful woman, and he has waited many years for her, am I right?"

"You certainly are," Fergus replied. He suddenly felt quite sorry for Teagan. He knew it must be difficult to see her with the Warden Commander; especially after losing her to Nathaniel Howe when she first came of age. "I must admit to being uncomfortable with this current situation, however, Miss…" His cheeks flushed as he realized he had never learned her name.

"Leliana," she said softly. "I understand your concern, and I know that you will wish to clear up everything with Zeva when she arrives. I only ask that you listen to what she has to say and not attempt to make her decisions for her. I would hate to see her in pain because of a rift in her relationship with you. She has been beside herself with worry for you, especially after Ostagar."

"Actually," she continued, "you may find yourself unable to get a word in during your first conversation with her. I have no doubt that she will question you mercilessly regarding how you survived after the battle."

"Of course," he said, nodding absently. "I wish I could tell her everything, but I am afraid I am quite fuzzy on the details of my rescue from the Wilds. I can remember nothing before I arrived here. According to Ser Perth, I only missed your departure by a single day. During my recuperation, I have spent countless hours trying to remember the faces of those who found me in the forest and tended to my wounds; but alas, there is nothing specific to my recollections. I am almost sure I was aided by an elderly woman, but even that is questionable."

"Elderly woman?" Leliana asked, her expression suddenly quite serious. "This woman was in the Wilds with you? Was she one of the Wilder folk?" The bard shook slightly as a terrible thought crossed her mind.

"I am not sure," Fergus answered. "I cannot remember her face. I only get small flashes of gray hair, if I recall correctly…"

"And you say you arrived here the day we left?" Leliana queried, her discomfort growing stronger by the second. Morrigan _had_ seemed unusually happy as they left Redcliffe…

The Teyrn nodded, picking up on the change in her mood. "Yes, that's what Perth said," he repeated. "Is there something wrong, Leliana? You seem disquieted."

Instantly her expression changed, and the smile once again brightened her face. "Oh, of course not, Fergus!" she said happily. "It's just a habit of mine. I always love a good mystery, and I get so wrapped up in finding out every detail. Sorry if I concerned you."

Before Fergus could question her further, Teagan's voice travelled across the garden. "Fergus Cousland! I should have known you would come here," he called as he approached the duo on the stone bench. Nodding politely at Leliana, the Bann continued. "You know you should be resting. Kinnon said you shouldn't be outside for more than an hour at a time."

"Alright, alright…" Fergus mumbled as he rose from the bench; ignoring the arm that Teagan offered him. "Maker, Teagan, you are becoming such a nag! Please excuse my abrupt departure, Leliana, but my nurse-maid here is having his usual fit."

"Well, he is right, you know," Leliana agreed, standing up and smiling warmly at both men. "We don't want you to be under the weather when Zeva returns. Now, go back to your room and rest. If you like, I can come up later and tell you some simply wonderful stories about your Zee Zee. _If_ your guardsman approves, of course," she added, smirking at Teagan.

"I would like that very much, Leliana," Fergus said, his formerly dour mood completely gone. "Thank you."

Bowing respectfully, both men turned and walked toward the castle. Had either man looked back, they would have been surprised by the angry expression on the lovely bard's face.

_Morrigan!_ Leliana thought furiously as she made her way back to her room. _What in the Maker's name are you and your mother really planning?_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Amazing," Wynne said, gazing at the lava waterfalls lining the enormous room before her. Caridin's trial had been long and arduous; but in the end, the party had successfully passed each test. Now they were standing in the entrance of an opulent cavern; ornate stone statues carved into the walls on every side.

"Not sure I like the looks of the welcoming party, though," Oghren remarked, inclining his head toward the golems that stood along the center of the room. The companions moved forward cautiously, Duncan and Zeva in the lead. The Wardens' focus was on the enormous figure at the head of the unusual assembly. The golem's demeanor spoke of someone who was used to being the center of attention. He spoke as the party stopped near him; his deep voice reverberating off the cavern's stone walls.

"My name is Caridin," he began, and Zeva's mouth dropped open slightly at his declaration. "Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

"Ancestor's hairy balls," Oghren said. "This keeps getting stranger all the time."

The golem continued, ignoring Oghren's outburst. "If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story; or be doomed to relive it."

"You are Caridin?" Zeva asked, her disbelief evident in her tone. "If that is truly the case, I would be foolish not to listen to your tale."

"Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status based on a single thing – the Anvil of the Void," he explained, his stony gaze shifting between the two Wardens. "It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier. As an army, they were invincible. But I told no one the cost."

"And now we learn why he is in this state, I will wager," Zevran said quietly.

Zeva nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Caridin. "No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life," he continued. "To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere. I had only intended to use volunteers, as there was never a shortage of dwarves who were willing to sacrifice their lives for the good of their people. However, my king was not satisfied with that method, and soon a river of blood flowed out of this place."

Caridin sighed, as though trying to find the courage to carry on. "King Valtor sent prisoners, and eventually his own political enemies, to my Anvil to give their lives," he said with disgust. "Finally, I refused, unable to continue the horrors I had begun. Valtor was enraged, and had me put to the Anvil next."

"Don't golems require control rods?" Zeva asked. "How is it that you are speaking to us now?"

"Your observation is correct," he replied. "My apprentices knew enough to make me as I am, but not enough to fashion a control rod. I retained my mind. We have remained entombed here ever since, and I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem may touch it."

"We may be able to help each other," Duncan replied, glancing down at Zeva. Harrowmont said he needed a Paragon's support, but he didn't specify which one. The Warden Commander despised what Branka had done to her House, and if he could accomplish his goal without aiding her, he would be thrilled.

Suddenly, from behind the party, an angry wail filled the cavern. "NO!" Branka yelled, rushing into the room. "The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"

Caridin's reply was immediate and desperate. "Please!" he cried, staring at the Wardens, "Help me destroy the Anvil before it enslaves more innocent souls."

Zeva turned, facing Branka; her eyes flashing dangerously. "I have seen what you are capable of, when given power," she spat at the dwarf. "If you think I will allow you to have access to something this dangerous, you really have gone mad."

Her eyes widening in surprise, Branka turned her gaze to her husband. "Oghren," she began, her voice shaking, "you have to agree with me. These golems could return our people to their former glory. Stand with me and we will make Orzammar a kingdom to be reckoned with, once again!"

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to the male dwarf at Zeva's side. After several moments, he shook his head sadly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I am sorry, Branka," he said quietly. "You have lost sight of everything that the dwarves are fighting for. If we gain our honor by discarding our own people, it will mean nothing. I stand with the Wardens."

"Fool!" she shouted, lifting her arm to show the item she had been hiding behind her back. "Caridin is not the only Paragon here! Golems, to me!" A sudden flash of light covered the room and the party sprang into action; drawing their weapons and engaging the nearby golems that were now following Branka's orders.

The sound of the battle was nearly deafening. Swords clanged against solid stone, and each movement of the golems echoed throughout the cavern. Zeva and Zevran took on the role of distractors. Each would dash around the nearest golem, drawing its attention to allow Duncan and Oghren to attack the opponents from behind.

Hearing Caridin's booming voice, Zeva turned to see him engaging Branka in battle. The two Paragons circled each other and the Warden couldn't help but admire the tenacity with which Branka fought the huge golem. Her attacks were ruthless and she frequently got the best of the less agile Caridin. It took Zeva mere moments to realize the dwarven woman's plan – she was edging the golem closer to a nearby ledge, hoping to push him into the molten lava below.

After checking to make sure her companions were safe, Zeva rushed toward the dueling Paragons; her blades spinning murderously in Branka's direction. The dwarf noticed her arrival before she could reach them, and with a loud scream, she turned from Caridin; her full focus now on the furious Warden.

"You surely don't think you will be able to beat me, do you?" Branka taunted, raising her hands above her head and calling out an indistinguishable command. Suddenly, Zeva found herself surrounded by several clones of the Paragon, all rushing forward to engage her. Using every ounce of her agility, she ducked beneath the oncoming blades, retreating quickly toward the center of the chamber in an effort give herself more room to maneuver.

"Duncan!" Zevran called, pointing in Zeva's direction. The Warden Commander turned, rushing toward his lover to help her fend off the Paragon's onslaught. As the rest of the enemy golems fell to the companions, each one joined the nearby fray. They methodically defeated the clones, until only the true Branka was left; continuing her combat with Zeva.

Though Branka had strength on her side, Zeva had flexibility. As the Paragon charged in for what she deemed to be a killing blow, Zeva stepped lithely aside; dropping to the ground and stretching her leg out before her opponent. Unable to stop, Branka's foot caught on the middle of Zeva's thigh and she fell forward; her axe bouncing out of her grasp as she flew forward onto her stomach. Zeva was up in a flash, diving onto the Paragon's back and pinning her to the ground.

"Relent, Branka!" she snarled at the dwarf struggling beneath her. "There is no need for this to end in blood."

"You are wrong, Warden," the Paragon spat through clenched teeth. "I will never submit. You will have to kill me to stop me."

Duncan held his blade to the back of Branka's neck, pinning her down as Zeva rose from the ground. Once she was clear, he backed up; allowing the dwarf to turn onto her back. She glared hatefully up at them, breathing heavily. "Well?" she challenged, tilting her head back to expose her neck. "Are you going to finish this, or have the Grey Wardens fallen that far?"

"No, he isn't," Oghren said, moving forward to stare down at his wife. "You have one last chance, Branka. Give this madness up and come back to Orzammar with me. The city needs a Paragon now, and you need to be away from here."

"The city needs its golems, you useless weakling," Branka retorted, and Zeva saw her companion flinch at the Paragon's hateful words. "I knew I was right to leave you behind. You would never be able to give me the support I needed in my quest. Now, either let me up or end it. I grow tired of all this talking."

Placing a hand on Oghren's arm, Zeva turned him toward her. "Let me do this," she said quietly.

"No, Zeva," he said quietly, using her name for the first time. "She is my wife and my problem." Turning back to Branka, he raised his axe. The sound of the blade as it struck the ground beneath Branka's neck made Zeva's heart ache for her newest companion.

Duncan returned to Caridin, gazing steadily at the golem. "We did as you asked," he stated bluntly. "Now you must do something for us, if you wish us to destroy the Anvil for you."

"Of course," Caridin replied. "I will put hammer to metal one last time, and give you a crown for your chosen king. I care not to hear his name, as my time here is at an end."

The Wardens received their crown, and the Anvil was destroyed. Caridin, his self-imposed exile no longer necessary, bid them a kind farewell before ending his own life in the lake of molten lava that ran below the cavern. As they left the chamber, beginning the long walk back to Orzammar, Zeva remained at Oghren's side. She silently offered him the comfort he needed as he stepped into his new life; one that wouldn't include his once beloved Branka.


	28. The Many Sides of Love

**Orzammar is finally behind me - YAY! Now we get to the REALLY good stuff - and MUCH faster!**

**Lisa - I cannot even begin to say how much your support and care mean to me! I'd hate to imagine ever going it alone! Love you so much!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, dragonzap93, naomis8329 and thnewandrew: _You make the journey a true joy!_**

**Bioware owns all!**

Orzammar had its new king. Harrowmont was declared Endrin's rightful successor before the Assembly with the crown provided by Caridin and the Wardens. Prince Bhelen had promptly attacked the new ruler and was killed by the deshyrs in attendance; Zeva and her party providing aid to Harrowmont and his guards. Not wishing to spend one more moment in the dank halls, the Wardens exited to Hall of Heroes; squinting as the bright sunlight burned their eyes.

"Ancestors' tits!" Oghren said, staring up at the clear blue sky of the Frostback Mountains. "Can we stop here a minute? I want to make sure that I'm not going to fly away!"

Zeva smiled, stretching languidly; reveling in the feel of the crisp, cool air on her face. "We can stand here as long as you would like, Oghren," she said gently, glancing down at the latest addition to their party. "I can't even imagine what this must feel like for you."

Oghren leaned close to Zeva, gazing around to make sure no one else was listening. "I wanted to thank you for letting me join up with you," he said softly. "I haven't really had a place in Orzammar since…" He trailed off, staring down at the ground.

Zeva immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Well, you have a place now," she replied. "I'm surprised you would even think of coming with us, considering how many horrible things have happened since we first met."

"Are you kidding?" Oghren said, laughing heartily. "Just watching the Warden Commander and the elf fight for the alpha position with you is worth all the trouble! I haven't laughed so much in a long time!"

Stepping down the steps into the marketplace, Zeva groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" she said, shaking her head slowly. "Wait until we return to Redcliffe! The night before we left, my choice in relationships actually inspired violence."

"I knew you were my kind of people, Warden," the dwarf stated, his eyes glittering brightly for the first time since Zeva had met him. "I have a feeling life won't be dull with you around."

"Sometimes, Oghren, dull would be nice," the Warden confessed. She stopped near a weapons stall, listening to the owner closely as he attempted to sell a set of qunari armor to a customer. Her expression grew severe; and as she approached the human merchant, Zevran couldn't help but chuckle. He, unlike the rest of the group, knew what was about to happen.

"Is your name Faryn?" Zeva asked the merchant, stepping between the human and his dwarven customer.

"What's it to you?" the scruffy man replied, staring at Zeva suspiciously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers to attend to…" The dwarf ran as Zeva grabbed the human's shirt and yanked him toward her, holding her knife to his throat.

As Duncan moved to intercede, he heard Zevran's voice close at his side. "I wouldn't if I were you, Warden Commander," the elf said quietly. "This is one of those moments when Zeva comes to the aid of a friend; and you know how dangerous it can be to interrupt her when she is in that particular frame of mind."

"Let me tell you 'what it is' to me," Zeva replied maliciously. "I recently met a scavenger outside of the Circle Tower who had quite a tale to tell about a man named Faryn. Apparently this particular scum defiled the bodies of some fallen qunari warriors and stole their armor and weapons before fleeing to Orzammar. Among his plunder is a qunari sword that belongs to a dear friend of mine. I intend to return that sword to its rightful owner, and I would advise Faryn, _whoever he may be,_ to cooperate fully. Otherwise, I can't guarantee his continued safety."

Smiling wickedly as she felt the human begin to shake in her hands, the furious Warden continued. "If I am not mistaken, you were trying to sell qunari armor to that dwarf," she spat. "That means that you _are_ Faryn, in which case you have something I want; or you killed Faryn for his items, in which case I can end your miserable life without the least bit of guilt. Care to tell me which assumption is correct?"

Zevran's smile widened as Oghren stepped beside him. "A sovereign says he pisses himself," he said, chuckling softly as he watched the scene play out before him.

"I… I _am_ Faryn, Miss," the merchant said, his voice barely above a whisper. "P-please let me g-go now."

Releasing his shirt, Zeva stepped away, sheathing her weapon and crossing her arms over her chest. "Where are the qunari swords you stole from the warriors' bodies?" she asked icily.

"There was only one sword," he replied, his eyes wide with fright, "and I sold it already – I swear!"

"How convenient," Zeva replied, shaking her head slowly. "I hope you can tell me who bought it, as my patience is wearing very thin."

Faryn nodded enthusiastically, trying his best to smile at her. "A dwarf named Dwyn bought it," he said quickly. "He said he was a collector and he wanted to add it to his stash in Redcliffe."

"Dwyn?" Duncan asked, seeing his chance to intercede on the merchant's behalf. "He's the dwarf that fought beside us in Redcliffe, Zeva. We should see him about this sword when we return to the village."

Zeva nodded, though her eyes were still riveted to Faryn's; causing him no small amount of distress. "What else did you take from the qunari battlefield?" she asked carefully.

"Just some armor and a few trinkets," he replied, swallowing thickly. "Don't suppose you would want to buy them?"

He raised his hands quickly in surrender as he recognized the anger in Zeva's eyes. "Or you could just take it all," he said, reaching into the crate at his feet and pulling out several parcels. "I am sure your friend would like to have it back."

"Good choice, my terrified friend," Zevran said as he took the packages from Faryn. "Far better to part with your stolen goods than your head."

Without another word, Zeva turned and headed down the mountain; Zevran and Oghren on either side.

"The more I travel with your Zeva," Wynne told Duncan as they followed their companions, "the more intrigued I am by her. There are so many facets to her personality, and I don't believe I have ever seen anyone as fiercely loyal to those she cares about."

"It's both a blessing and a curse at times, I believe," Duncan replied quietly. "She gives everything to those with whom she travels, and I worry that some are not worthy of that honor."

"You speak of the elf and the apostate, I presume?" Wynne asked in her 'motherly' tone. Duncan nodded slowly and the mage placed a hand gently on his arm. "I must admit that I find Morrigan to be extremely abrasive, and her motivation for helping Zeva often disquiets me. However, and I know you will not be happy with this, Zevran seems to genuinely care for your Warden and even I would trust him with her life."

"It's not her life that concerns me," Duncan replied, his eyes filled with sadness. Wynne didn't need to ask what he meant. She had seen the way the two rogues looked at each other and she knew, as did Duncan, that there was a piece of Zeva's heart that would never be his alone. The assassin already held it firmly in his hand.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"So, my lady was promptly tossed out of the castle on her high and mighty arse," Eveline told the bartender at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Arlessa Isolde and her entourage had arrived in Denerim several weeks before, and the maid had promptly taken up residence on the barstool when she wasn't busy listening to the Arlessa bemoan her horrid lot in life. _Horrid life?_ Eveline though angrily as she recalled the latest crying fit. _I would switch positions with that ungrateful bitch in a second._

Ryan Ingols wiped down the bar with a dirty cloth, wishing that the magpie of a maid would find somewhere else to plant her hindquarters when she wasn't working. The only reason he tolerated her at all was the possibility of getting a closer look at those hindquarters; and, at this moment, he wasn't sure if it would even be worth the grief he received by having to listen to her constant prattling-on. Just as he was about to tell her to find someone else's mead glasses to cry in, she made a comment that sparked his interest. "I'm sorry, honey," he began sweetly, refilling her glass, "I missed that last part. What did you just say?"

Eveline leaned forward on the bar, pleased to have Ingols' undivided attention. "My lady says the whole thing is the fault of that female Warden and her companions," she repeated, her eyes slightly clouded by the amount of mead she had already consumed. "If that Zeva woman hadn't come around and turned Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon against her, she would still be in Redcliffe with her Connor."

Looking furtively around to make sure no one else was listening, Ingols placed his hand over Eveline's. "Arl Eamon has opened his home to Grey Wardens?" he asked conspiratorially.

Thrilled at the thought that she had important information, Eveline's smile brightened. "It's more than just that, Ryan," she purred, caressing his hand intimately. "Me and Sarah happen to know for a fact that Bann Teagan _had_ the Cousland woman while she was staying at the castle a couple of months ago. She turned him aside for that handsome Warden Commander, though, and he has since lost his mind with jealousy. Arlessa Isolde says that is why the Bann was so adamant that she be removed from her own home. The Warden is due back soon from some mission, and she is sure that he plans to convince Eamon to help him take her from the Rivaini."

The last of her gossip was drowned out by the sound of sovereigns jingling in Ingols' head. His men had been keeping an eye out for news of the Cousland woman at the behest of the new Arl of Denerim, and this was the most solid lead any of them had received in weeks. Gazing wantonly at Eveline, Ingols took her hand; leading her toward the storage room behind the bar. "Eveline," he said softly, "why don't you come with me and we can discuss an arrangement that may well benefit both your employer and mine."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"If I never see a snowflake again, I will be a happy woman," Zeva said as she tossed off her cloak, sitting down on the green grass to remove her thick woolen boots. The party was travelling down Gherlen's Pass on their way to the Imperial Highway and Redcliffe. Duncan sat next to her, removing his own excess clothing. His eyes slid hungrily over her lithe frame as she lay back on the warm ground; staring up at the clear blue sky. He didn't realize how blatantly he was staring until she spoke.

"See something you like?" Zeva asked, grinning wickedly at him. "You know, if you keep looking at me that way, we may have to set camp right here."

Duncan moved swiftly, pulling Zeva beneath him on the ground and kissing her passionately. Since leaving the Deep Roads, the couples' nightmares had diminished greatly, and the Warden Commander was anxious to resume their normal nocturnal activities. It had been far too long since he had felt her body beneath his; her moans of pleasure filling his ears. Ending their kiss, he gazed deep into her eyes. "I love you, Zeva," he whispered, running his fingertips over her lips.

"I love you, too," Zeva replied, grasping the back of his head and kissing once more before rising into a sitting position. "Now, we had best get moving before the others lose all patience with us."

"Don't worry about me," Oghren said, chuckling deviously at the smiling couple. "Go back to what you were doing. I was just beginning to enjoy the show."

Duncan rose, pulled Zeva up from the ground and wrapped his arms around her. "It was your idea to allow him to come along, wasn't it?" the commander asked, glancing over at the dwarf irritably. "I am beginning to question your taste, my darling."

"And at last we agree on something, Warden Commander," Zevran spoke, picking up Zeva's discarded clothing and placing the pieces in his pack. "Though I was thinking of you at the time; not the dwarf."

"On that note," Wynne interjected before Duncan could reply to the assassin, "we should probably move along. We have a long way to go and I have no doubt you are all as anxious as I am to sleep in a real bed. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get to Redcliffe."

As the party continued down the dirt road, Zeva couldn't quite stifle the feeling of dread that overcame her at the thought of returning to Arl Eamon's castle and Teagan….

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You cannot tell me you aren't concerned about your companions, Alistair!" Fergus cried as he paced the main dining hall of Redcliffe castle. In the weeks since the arrival of the Warden's party, the Teyrn had grown steadily stronger; finally reaching the point where he was able to resume combat training.

Unfortunately, as his physical stability grew, his mental stability withered. His fear for his missing sister grew with each passing day, and Teagan wasn't sure how much longer they would be able to keep him in Redcliffe. Fergus had begun to hint at leaving for Orzammar to seek Zeva out, and Teagan had called for Alistair and Leliana; hoping they could help convince the distraught man to wait for her to return.

"Of course I worry about them, Fergus!" Alistair replied, throwing his hands up in frustration. Fergus had insisted that the Warden's party call him by his first name, as it was often too emotionally painful to hear himself called Teyrn of Highever. Teryn Cousland was his father, not him; and he didn't need any more reminders of all he had lost at Howe's hands.

"However," Alistair continued, "you saw Zeva's letter for yourself. She and Duncan were forced to enter the Deep Roads to search for a Paragon, of all things! The Deep Roads are vast, and any search would take weeks to complete." Zeva and Duncan had composed a letter to Alistair before their search for Branka began and sent it by messenger to Arl Eamon's castle. The Wardens knew they would be gone far longer than their companions in Redcliffe would have expected, and they didn't want them to worry when they failed to return in a timely manner.

"So you suggest that I sit here and wait, while my sister could be trapped somewhere in the cursed Deep Roads beneath Orzammar; battling Maker knows how many darkspawn?" Fergus asked, his face showing the anguish he felt.

Leliana sighed, stepping forward and grasping the Teyrn's arms in her hands. His eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent. "Let me ask you something, Fergus," she began softly. "What will Zeva say if you leave here in search of her and she returns, having missed you on the road? You and I both know she will be devastated. Do you want that for her, because I don't. Her greatest desire was to be reunited with you, and I will not allow you to do anything that will keep her from receiving that gift. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Teagan and Alistair exchanged amused glances, amazed by the forward nature of the lovely bard. Fergus momentarily looked as though he would argue; but then he nodded slowly, his shoulders slumping sadly. "You are right, Leliana," he replied quietly, "and I am sorry for my rash behavior. Zeva would be very disappointed in me right now; I am sure of it. It's just that I am so concerned for her safety. I want her here, where I can watch out for her."

The bard smiled, gently squeezing Fergus' arms before releasing her hold on him. "I understand your concern," she began, "and I share your fears. Believe me, I do. However, Zeva is the most capable fighter I have ever met; and Duncan and Zevran will both give their lives before allowing her to come to harm." She quickly glared at Teagan as she heard the snort of derision he made no attempt to hide.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me," she said softly, "I promised Arl Eamon I would come up this afternoon and regale him with tales of intrigue to keep his mind off of the fact that he can't yet move freely around his home." Smiling warmly at Fergus, the red-head turned and quickly exited the room. Alistair followed behind her, the kitchen larder loudly calling his name.

Fergus watched as Leliana departed and then turned his gaze to Teagan; frowning as he saw the mirth that filled his friend's eyes. "Whatever you are thinking, Teagan," he said irritably, "you are wrong."

Teagan laughed heartily, rising from the dining table and pouring two glasses of brandy from a nearby snifter; handing one to the Teyrn. "Whatever you say, Fergus," he said jovially. "I would certainly never presume to mention how often I have sought you out recently, only to find you in the company of a certain lovely bard."

Though he received a furious glare for his comment, Teagan could see the blush that crept up Fergus' neck. "I've just lost my family, Teagan!" Fergus exclaimed angrily. "I am not looking for any type of romantic entanglements; particularly not with one of Zeva's companions."

"We never look for these things, Fergus," Teagan replied quietly, taking a seat before the fireplace. "They simply happen. Take Zeva and me, for example. I was sure I had lost her forever, and then she appeared in the Chantry when I needed her most."

Fergus sighed heavily. He had attempted to avoid discussing his sister with the Bann ever since the day he spent in the garden with Leliana. He knew how much Teagan adored Zeva, and he didn't wish to bring pain to his closest friend. Yet he could not avoid the fact that she would be returning soon with the man the bard claimed she loved more than anything else in this world.

As the new head of the Cousland household, Fergus knew it was his responsibility to make sure his sister was properly cared for, and he knew Teagan would give her everything she ever desired; she need only ask. However, he had to weigh her feelings in any decision he made; and until she returned and he met the Warden Commander, he had to maintain an open mind with regards to her potential suitors.

"Teagan," he began carefully, sitting across from the Bann before the fire, "the day you first found Leliana and I in the garden, we were discussing Zeva and her relationship with the Warden Commander. She seems to think they are ideal for each other."

The Bann's jaw tightened and Fergus could clearly see the anger flash in his eyes. When he spoke, there was a steely edge to his voice. "I imagine she does," Teagan replied. "After all, she has only known Zeva for a few months and her experiences are all linked with both Wardens. Duncan is a charismatic man, and I am sure he has her convinced of his devotion to Zeva. In fact, I do not deny the possibility that he believes that he has true feelings for your sister." Fergus' eyes widened, as he never imagined he would hear that admission from Teagan's lips.

"My concern is with the timing of this relationship," Teagan continued, gazing steadily into the flames of the fire. "Think about it, Fergus. The Warden Commander arrived at your home and then Howe attacked, forcing he and Zeva to flee to Ostagar; where they met still further tragedy at the hands of Loghain. Every moment of the last several months has been emotionally charged for Zeva, and Duncan has been with her for many of these traumatic events. It is only natural that she would feel something for him, but is that love? I am afraid that she has begun to mistake her appreciation for his help with feelings of devotion."

Teagan smiled warmly as he turned his attention to the Teyrn. "My relationship with Zeva developed over many years; from childhood playmates to teenage friends and finally to adult lovers," he explained carefully. "There has been no trauma that forced us together. Everything I feel for her is based on the woman I know her to be, not any dire circumstances we faced. For that reason, I know that my love is real and true and will never change. Can Duncan say the same? For that matter, can Zeva say the same when it comes to her commander?"

Though Fergus wanted to remain neutral, every word Teagan said resonated deep within him. His own thoughts had followed much the same path, ever since he first heard about Zeva's relationship with Duncan. Against his better judgment, he nodded slowly to his friend; seeing the look of relief that filled the Bann's eyes. "You have a valid point, Teagan," he admitted. "I have felt the same of late, and I plan on making sure my sister looks at her situation very carefully when she arrives here. I will not have her throw her future away on a man who may lose interest in her when their lives are no longer in jeopardy."

Teagan rose from his chair, grasping Fergus' shoulder gently before pouring them each another drink. "I think you are making a wise choice, my friend," he said quietly, "though I do not envy your position. I think our beautiful Zeva will be quite a handful for you when she finally returns. Her independent spirit has only grown during her months with the Wardens. You may want to keep Kinnon nearby, just in case…"

Neither man saw the sparrow perched on a beam high over their heads. The bird flew through an open window, coming to rest in a remote area of the grounds. Moments later, shaking the dust from her clothes, Morrigan headed back to the castle; a broad smile on her face.

Bann Teagan may not be such a lost cause, after all…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Dusk fell on the Wardens' party and they set camp far off the Imperial Highway, wishing to avoid any unwanted company. Dinner passed pleasantly, Zeva and Wynne having cooked a rather delicious rabbit stew with provisions killed and collected by Duncan and Zevran. Oghren provided the entertainment; telling his new companions stories of his time as a warrior in Orzammar and the most gruesome battles in which he participated.

Zevran and Wynne took first watch and the rest of the party retired to their tents. Duncan had just slipped under the blankets on his and Zeva's bedrolls when she turned to him, a serious look on her face. The Warden Commander inwardly groaned, knowing the moment he had avoided for so long had finally arrived.

"We are properly alone now, as you requested when we were in the Deep Roads. I think it is time that you tell me what the 'Calling' that Kardol spoke of is all about, don't you?" Zeva asked quietly.

Duncan had spent hours during their travels playing this conversation in his mind and coming up with the right way to tell Zeva what she could expect as a member of the Grey Wardens. Now that the moment had arrived, he prayed his preparation wouldn't be in vain.

"Of course," he began softly. "You have experienced some of the more obvious side-effects of drinking darkspawn blood – increased appetite, improved healing capabilities, and the nightmares, of course. However, there is another consequence of becoming what we are that has not been shared with you; and that is the Calling."

"Alright," Zeva replied carefully. "And what does this Calling entail?"

As he opened his mouth to speak, Duncan could feel his chest tightening painfully. "Darkspawn blood is a poison; a toxin to the drinker's body," he continued. "You know this. While we are able to master the initial taint that would kill most men and women, we are not immune forever. The blood slowly works on us the same as it would any other creature, and all Wardens fall to its effects in the end."

Drawing in a breath, Duncan took Zeva's hands in his before he returned to his explanation. "Though none of the Wardens can tell why it is so," he said softly, "all of us who ingest the darkspawn blood have thirty years, give or take, to live before it will corrupt us the same way that it does everyone else who may come in contact with it."

Zeva's slight intake of breath was the only indication she gave as to the effect his words had on her. Duncan had expected an immediate explosion of emotions, and he had prepared for that. This reaction, for some reason, frightened him far more than if she had reached across and stabbed him with her dagger.

"Let me make sure I understand," she began calmly. "From the moment I drank from the chalice at Ostagar, the darkspawn blood has been slowly killing me; and it will continue to do so for the next thirty years, give or take." At Duncan's nod, she continued. "Have the Wardens any record of what happens when this time runs out? And why, if I may ask, did the Legion of the Dead know of this condition, if it is such a closely guarded Grey Warden secret?"

"Those two answers are connected, actually," Duncan replied, amazed at the logical way in which Zeva was handling the normally devastating news. "You have experienced first-hand the nightmares that come with drinking darkspawn blood. Over time, once the Blight is conquered, those nightmares will fade for you, as they do with most Wardens. Some never lose them, but that is a rare occurrence. As a Warden reaches the time of his or her Calling, however, the nightmares once again return; and they are far worse than before. Over time, the dreams progress to the point where all Wardens realize that the end of their life is near. Most travel to Orzammar, choosing to die battling the darkspawn in the Deep Roads. The dwarves know of this practice, and they greatly respect us for it. That is how Kardol and his men knew of the Calling."

Duncan watched closely as Zeva's gaze fell to the blanket covering her. He remained silent; waiting for the barrage of questions that he assumed would follow her moment of contemplation. When her gaze once again met his, he could see the tears forming in her eyes and his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"How long have you been a Warden, Duncan?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper in the silent tent.

This was the part of the conversation that he had been avoiding for so long, and he felt his own eyes began to water as he answered. "For many more years than you, my darling," he replied softly, reaching up to wipe the first tears that escaped her beautiful blue eyes.

"And your Calling – how much time do you estimate you have before you will travel to Orzammar to join the Legion in their fight against the darkspawn?" she asked, her breath now coming in slight gasps as she spoke.

His own tears slowly ran down his face as he saw the pain his beloved was fighting so hard to hide. "I had experienced some nightmares before the first of the darkspawn sightings," he answered truthfully. "However, I do not know if those were the nightmares that we are told of in the history tomes. The Blight has, of course, made them far worse than they should be; the same as with all Wardens during the time of an Archdemon. However, if I go by the time I first joined the Wardens, I have two years left, give or take, before my Calling."

Duncan reached toward Zeva to pull her into his arms, but she shook her head; holding her hands in front of her to keep him at bay. "Is this why you tried to separate yourself from me when we were reunited in Redcliffe?" she asked, her tears flowing freely down her face.

"It was one of the reasons," Duncan answered, desperate to hold her; to take some of the anguish from her shaking frame. "I told you that I didn't want you to have to relive the pain you felt when your parents died, should the same fate befall me. However, that included the trials we would face during the Blight, as well; not just the Calling. I know how many dangers await us, and I wanted to protect you from any unnecessary grief. I suppose I have failed miserably in that respect, haven't I?" he added quietly, his eyes downcast.

The strike came so quickly that Duncan had no time to respond. One moment he was sitting upright and the next he was flat on his back; his left cheek throbbing painfully. "You idiot!" Zeva cried, her voice regaining much of its strength. "Don't you realize it was already too late to save me by the time we met in that Chantry? I loved you from the moment I met you in my father's home, and no amount of distance was going to change that! We wasted months of our short time together because you tried to protect me from a fate that you didn't even have the courtesy to share with me!"

"Zeva, I…" Duncan began, his voice trailing off when she shook her head furiously at him.

"NO! You will let me finish or I swear I will blacken the other eye, as well!" she yelled. Her voice was now carrying outside the tent and Wynne and Zevran glanced nervously at each other before continuing their patrol of the surrounding forest. "If there are any other Warden secrets you haven't told me, you had best be prepared to share them. Because from this moment on, I expect you to treat me as a complete equal, do you hear me? I will not be some 'delicate flower' that you coddle in an effort to make yourself feel more in control!"

Duncan nodded silently in agreement; knowing that she was not yet ready to allow him to speak.

"Good," she said gently, leaning over and taking his face in her hands. "Now you will listen to me, Duncan. Whether we have two years or two months left of our time together, it does not matter. The only thing that matters is that we are together now, and that I love you with everything that I am. We will face this Blight together. And when the time of your Calling does arrive, we will face that together, as well. Have I made myself completely clear?"

"Yes, my love," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Zeva and pushing her onto the bedroll; climbing atop her. "Maker, I want you…"

Duncan crushed his lips to Zeva's, tasting the salt from the tears she had shed. As he pulled back and gazed into her eyes, he knew he had never loved her more than in this moment. His greatest fear had been that she would turn and walk away after learning of the curse that would take his life all too soon. Now he knew the true extent of his own ignorance. There was no other woman like Zeva; one who would stand at his side despite all odds being stacked against them. No matter what it took, he would make sure that the time they had left would be filled with love - for her sake.

Zeva's hands travelled slowly down his back, sensually massaging his muscles. Duncan growled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling the soft scent of Andraste's Grace that lingered there. He stilled as she slid her hands onto his buttocks; urging him to enter her.

"No," he murmured softly into her ear. "Not yet. Tonight is for you, my beloved Zeva. It is my chance to worship you as you deserve. I fully intend to hear you scream my name into the darkness before I join with you."

Rising onto his elbows, Duncan unlaced the front of Zeva's sleeping gown; slowly pulling it apart to reveal her breasts to his sight. "You are exquisite, my love," he whispered, lowering his lips onto her full mound and sucking gently; flicking his tongue over her pert nipple. Zeva arched her back, bringing her chest closer to his face.

"Yes, Duncan," she moaned quietly. "More… please…"

Spurred on by his lover's pleas, the commander continued his ardent attention to Zeva's breasts while sliding his fingers down her stomach. He gently parted her warm, moist lips and thrust several fingers deep inside her; angling them toward her most sensitive spot.

Zeva quickly reached the peak of her passion, and she grasped firmly onto Duncan's shoulders; calling out his name as her body trembled beneath him. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she gazed up into his eyes; a wicked smile curving her lips.

"What naughty thoughts are crossing that beautiful mind of yours, my darling?" Duncan asked slyly. "That smile is positively impish."

"Why tell you about them when I can show you, instead?" she replied mischievously. Wrapping her leg around his waist, she pushed up with her hips; reversing their positions on the bedroll. Carefully straddling Duncan's thighs, Zeva reached between her legs; moistening her fingers with her release. Duncan's breath caught in his throat as she leaned forward and wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection; stroking him purposefully while running the fingers of her free hand through the hair on his stomach.

"Maker, Zeva!" Duncan moaned, his hands clutching the sides of the bedroll tightly. "The feeling… please… I need to be with you!"

Continuing the sweet torture of her hand, Zeva slid up Duncan's legs and positioned him beneath her opening. "I love you, Duncan," she purred as she slid down over him, balancing on her knees while rolling her hips in a steady rhythm.

Duncan grasped Zeva's waist, thrusting up to meet her each time she slid down over him. As his pleasure grew he sat up, clutching her to his chest and taking possession of her lips. In the final moments of their lovemaking, Duncan broke the kiss; watching enraptured as Zeva climaxed once more, taking him over the edge with her…

Not long after, Zeva lay in the dark; staring at the tent ceiling and listening to Duncan's steady breathing. She had remained strong for him as he explained about the Calling; but as the night wore on, she knew she needed to release some of the pain she was feeling. Wanting to keep her sorrow from the man she loved, she quietly rose from the bed, donned a light cloak and slid out of the tent; vanishing into the night.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran noticed the blush rise on Wynne's cheeks as they heard the cry that came from the Wardens' tent. His heart sank as he remembered bringing Zeva to a similar moment of ecstasy; and he longed to be the man she turned to when she was filled with desire and need.

As he sat staring at Duncan and Zeva's tent, sorting through his feelings with regards to the beautiful woman that resided within it, he saw a shadowy figure slip through the flap and move quickly into the forest. He rose to follow when he heard Wynne's voice behind him; her matronly tone grating instantly on his nerves.

"Don't you think it is time you step aside gracefully and let them deal with their relationship without interference?" she asked quietly. She stepped back when the assassin turned to her, his eyes cold as ice.

"I will say this only once, mage," Zevran said in a tone Wynne had never heard him use before; even with Duncan. "Zeva may have chosen Duncan as her lover, and she may even believe that she loves him. However, he will never understand her as I do; no matter how long they are together. No one will _ever_ keep me away from her, and those who try will find themselves regretting that choice of action. This I promise you." Without waiting for a response, he turned and headed into the thick trees; following the trail of Zeva's footprints.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran followed the sound of a nearby brook and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Zeva sitting on its bank, her feet dangling in the water. His first thought was to tease her about her obvious obsession with water, but he stopped short when he saw her bury her face in her hands; her shoulders beginning to shake.

Moving cautiously toward Zeva, he knelt behind her and placed his hands gently on her arms. She momentarily tensed before leaning back into his arms and allowing him to embrace her. For the next several minutes Zevran held his beloved Warden in his arms, waiting for a break in her tears to ask what was causing her such pain.

As her tears slowly stopped, Zevran kissed Zeva tenderly on her shoulder. "What has happened, my Zeva?" he whispered in her ear. "I cannot stand to see you this way. Tell me what I can do to make it better and I swear I will. I would do anything to ease your pain."

"I know you would, Zev," she replied, her breath coming in short gasps. "And I cannot tell you how relieved I am that you are with me. Though I would never have dreamed to impose on you, I somehow knew you would find me when I left the camp."

Zevran turned Zeva toward him, pulling her close. "I will always come for you when you need me, my beautiful Zeva," he said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Do not ever doubt that. Now tell me what has happened to make you so upset. If Duncan has done this to you, he will answer to me. I swear he will."

Shaking her head slowly, Zeva's eyes filled with fresh tears. "Duncan hasn't done anything wrong, Zev," she explained softly. "The pain I feel comes from what is happening to him, not to me."

Zevran's face showed the confusion he now felt. Morrigan's words regarding the strength Duncan's love would bring to his Warden suddenly returned to the assassin and his lips parted in surprise. _"__If it (love) is lasting, perhaps. Sadly, this one is not. I would wish to spare her the pain that will come all too soon, if I am able."_

"Oh, Zeva," he said, his tone filled with worry, "this is about the Calling, isn't it? What is it and what has it done to you?"

"I cannot tell you about the ritual that makes a candidate a Warden," Zeva began. "I was sworn to secrecy when I joined. However, I can tell you that the process is a slow-acting death sentence for all who survive it. From the moment of our joining, Grey Wardens have approximately thirty years to live before the taint destroys us. The Calling refers to the time when a Warden realizes their life is coming to an end. Most travel to Orzammar to die fighting the darkspawn. That is why the dwarves have knowledge of this particular Warden secret."

Despite his best efforts to control it, Zevran's eyes reflected the fury that was in his heart. "Duncan _knew_ this ritual would kill you, and yet he allowed it to continue?" he spat through clenched teeth. "What kind of monster is he?"

"Zevran, please listen to me," Zeva pleaded, gently caressing his face. "I have thirty years before I need ever worry about the Calling. It's Duncan who doesn't!"

Her words cut instantly through his anger, and realization dawned in his eyes. "My darling Zeva, I am so sorry," he began, shaking his head sadly. "I didn't think before I spoke. I was just so furious that he would allow you to sacrifice your life for his cause."

Pulling her tighter into his arms, Zevran gazed into Zeva's eyes and asked the question that would determine the course of his life, as well as hers. "How long does Duncan have before this Calling takes him from you?" _And gives you to me… _

"Two years," she choked out as her sobbing began anew. Zevran pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. His shirt was soon drenched with her tears, and he was glad she couldn't see the ones that escaped his own eyes as he shared her pain.

Zeva remained locked in the assassin's arms, desperately needing the comfort only he could provide. As her crying subsided, she looked up into his face and saw, for the first time, the true depth of his feelings for her. "I can't do this," she said suddenly and rose from the ground, turning to leave. "It isn't fair to you."

Before she could take two steps, Zevran was upon her; grabbing her arm and turning her round to face him. Zeva's eyes widened as she saw the anger in his gaze. "Don't presume to tell me what is and is not fair to me, Zeva!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I know you have chosen Duncan and I will abide by your decision. What I will _not_ do is allow you to push me out of your life! You need me! I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at me."

Zeva's heart began to flutter as the assassin drew her closer. "And I need you, my beautiful Zeva," he said, his voice softening. "Never forget that." Before she could reply, he brought his lips to hers; his kiss tender and full of emotion. As she somehow knew she always would, Zeva melted into his arms; running her fingers through his golden hair as she deepened the kiss. At last their lips parted and Zevran smiled, knowing that a part of his dearest Warden would always belong to him alone. And when Duncan's Calling finally arrived, he would be the man to whom Zeva would turn for comfort – _no one else_.

"Now," he began gently, wiping away the last remnants of her tears. "I suggest we get you back to your Warden Commander before he comes looking for you. You are a determined woman, Zeva, and I know you will insist on maintaining a brave front for Duncan as you come to terms with all you have learned. I expect you to come to me when you need somewhere to show your true feelings. Will you allow me to be your strength?"

"Yes, Zevran," she replied, smiling warmly at the assassin. "Always. It appears that I owe you yet again for saving me from myself. I can't help but wonder why you continue to put up with me."

Taking her by the hand, Zevran led her back toward the campsite. "It's the Dalish armor, my darling Warden," he stated, chuckling deviously. "I simply can't resist it."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Reginald Hastings closed the door to his bedroom and poured himself a glass of brandy before retiring to the chair in front of his fireplace. He was bone weary from another day of dealing with his increasingly unstable master.

In retrospect, it had been a good afternoon. Only one man died when Arl Rendon Howe was given the news about Zeva Cousland's relationship with Bann Teagan of Rainesfere; though several more underwent hours of torture to help pacify Howe's anger. The more he thought of the lovely female Warden, the more convinced Reginald was that she was intentionally provoking Howe to the point of madness with her ever-increasing list of lovers.

Not that such a thing would be a monumental task, given Howe's history. He had always been a man of extreme emotions; a fact to which his wife and children could certainly attest. His marriage had always been volatile, often due to Howe's rather unusual sexual demands. His three children were raised under the strictest of rules and each was punished with a birch rod whenever they stepped out of line. Reginald had been in Howe's service for many years, and over time he had learned how to handle his master's emotional swings with ease.

Everything changed, however, when Howe set his sights on the Cousland girl. He moved out of his marital bedroom, refusing to even dine with his wife. His new personal suite was always kept locked; no doubt in an attempt to keep nosy servants from discovering the shrine he built to his new love. Only Reginald had a key, and he selected two devoted members of the staff to keep the rooms cleaned and the linens changed.

In the last year, Howe's wife perished in a rather unfortunate horseback riding 'accident', and Delilah and Thomas were sent to live with family friends in Starkhaven. Nathaniel was never informed of his mother's death. Reginald was positive that was to insure he would not return to Ferelden and once more seek the hand of his father's chosen bride.

Though the palace in Denerim had been the scene of many a nightmare in the months since the attack on Highever, Reginald could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. If Arl Howe could enlist the aid of the Arlessa of Redcliffe, Lady Zeva Cousland would finally be returned to her place at his master's side; and Reginald could finally get a peaceful night's sleep…

_Looks like tonight is out, however,_ Reginald thought as a loud banging on his bedroom door roused him from his spot in front of the fireplace. "What is it?" he asked angrily as he jerked open the door. On the other side stood Hamlin, one of Arl Howe's porters and a mouse of a man.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Ser Reginald, but there is a woman at the front gate who seeks entrance into the castle," Hamlin said, his voice quivering slightly. The man was a new addition to the household, and he hadn't gotten used to the more unusual goings-on as of yet.

"Did she say who she was?" Reginald asked, sure he would receive a negative reply.

Hamlin nodded enthusiastically, obviously thrilled to be able to please his new superior. "Yes, Ser," he said, confidence filling his voice. "I told her it was late and she would have to come back tomorrow; as the Arl has retired for the evening."

_You mean the crazy bastard is once more pleasuring himself in front of the nude statue he commissioned of Zeva Cousland,_ Reginald thought, rolling his eyes at the young man's naïveté. "And what was her answer, Hamlin?" he asked grumpily, his patience with the hireling at its end.

"She claims she is the Arlessa of Redcliffe, Ser," he replied. "Should I send her away?"

Reginald cuffed the porter hard on the side of the head, making him jump back several feet. "Maker, Hamlin!" he cried, rushing back into his room to grab his overcoat. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let her inside _now_ and show her to the drawing room. Make sure to get her a decent drink, as well! I will go and get the Arl and we will be down shortly!"

Without waiting for Hamlin to respond, Reginald tore down the hallway; only slowing down when he neared his master's quarters. Trying to ignore the muffled sounds coming from within, he softly knocked on the door.

A loud scuffling rose from behind the door, followed by a string of extremely obscene curses. After several minutes, the door opened and Howe stood glaring at Reginald; wearing only his nightshirt.

"You are walking a very thin line, Reginald," Howe spat. "You know I am never to be interrupted once I enter my quarters for the evening. There had better be a good reason for this intrusion or you may find yourself joining our 'guests' in the lower quarters."

Reginald shivered, remembering the cages where Howe's 'guests' currently resided. "I cannot apologize enough, Ser," Reginald began, bowing low to his master. He regretted that decision immediately, as it gave him an opportunity to see Howe's current physical condition. "It appears that you have a guest waiting in the drawing room."

"Guest!" Howe cried. "Who in the Maker's name would come here this late at night?"

"It's the Arlessa of Redcliffe, my Arl," Reginald replied quietly. "I would imagine she wishes to speak to you about Lady Zeva."

"Really?" Howe said, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Then let's not keep the Arlessa waiting long. Please tell her I will be down shortly. I have some unfinished business to attend to first." Without another word, he slammed the door in Reginald's face, and the administrator heard the lock click into place. Reginald turned and rushed down the hall, wishing to avoid any further auditory reminders of his master's depravity.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Ser Perth stepped into Arl Eamon's bedroom, smiling at the large party that was gathered within. Dinners were now being served in the salon area of the bedroom so that Eamon wouldn't have to eat alone while he was in recovery. Joining the Arl for this particular meal was Teagan, Alistair, Fergus, Leliana and a surprise to all, Sten. The qunari had come to greatly respect Zeva's brother, and they often trained together during the day. Morrigan chose to avoid the entire crowd, as none held the least bit of appeal for her.

All eyes turned to the knight as he approached the dining table. "Forgive me for interrupting, Ser," he said, turning his attention to Alistair, "but I thought you would want to know that your companions have been spotted outside the main gates of town. They should arrive in the castle courtyard soon."

"Is Zeva with them?" Fergus asked quickly, his excitement building with each second that passed.

"Yes, Teyrn," Perth replied, a broad smile on his face. "According to the watchtower guards, both the Lady Zeva and the Warden Commander are in attendance. They also spotted the elf and the mage that arrived with Lady Zeva from the Circle. In addition to those they recognized, the guards say there is a dwarf walking with the party."

"Another stray," Leliana said, laughing jovially. "Zeva simply cannot resist, can she?"

Eamon cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the table. "Well?" he asked, clapping Fergus on the shoulder. "What are you waiting for, man? Go and greet your sister!"

Instantly the table cleared, the entire group heading for the door. "And bring her to me as soon as you release her from the crushing hug I'm sure you have planned!" he called to Fergus. "I have some gratitude to show Zeva, as well, for all she has done for Redcliffe and my family."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Oghren!" Zeva declared loudly as the party crossed over the river into Redcliffe. "Has anyone ever told you how naughty your mind is?"

"No one who makes it sound as good as you, Warden," he replied, laughing raucously. "Would you call me 'naughty' one more time, pretty please? I just love it when you…"

"Zee Zee!" a voice called from the direction of the castle. Zeva froze, her heart leaping into her throat. The man before the gates to the castle proper was waving wildly in her direction; and though she recognized the voice, she was afraid to speak his name for fear he would vanish.

Zevran saw the look of shock on her face and moved closer to her. "Please tell me you see him as well, Zev?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Please."

"The dark haired man at the gates?" Zev asked, his gaze now riveted to the unknown individual. "Yes, I see him."

The returning party gasped collectively as Zeva dropped her pack and dashed across the bridge, throwing herself into the waiting arms of the stranger.

"Fergus," Duncan said softly as he picked up Zeva's belongings and followed her toward the oncoming party. As they met, all eyes turned toward the reunited siblings. Though they couldn't hear what was being said, their joy was clearly evident.

"Zee Zee!" Fergus cried, clutching his sister to his chest and swinging her in a wide circle. "I can't believe it's you! I was so afraid that I would never see you again!" He tried to place her back on the ground, but found that she was unwilling to let go.

"Fergus," she replied, tears streaming from her eyes. "I looked for you all through the Wilds and you were gone! I was sure that something horrible had happened to you!"

Fergus pried her hands from around his neck and cautiously stepped back, needed to see his sister's face to determine if she was alright. "Shh…" he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright, Zee Zee. Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

"As do we all, Teyrn Cousland," Duncan said softly, standing behind Zeva and placing a hand on her waist. Zeva drew in a deep breath and smiled warmly at her brother, sliding a hand over her beloved's.

"Fergus," she began quietly, the flow of tears slowly subsiding. "This is Duncan. He is my…"

"Grey Warden Commander," Fergus finished for her, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I have heard so much about you, Ser. I think we have much to discuss, you and I."


	29. When We Reunite, Are We Really the Same?

**This chapter has been split into two parts due to length - Part 2 will be up this weekend! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lisa - Thank you for always believing in me, even when I don't believe in myself! Love you!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special thank you to my bewest reader, turianlover - You know how awesome I think you are! Thank you for the wonderful support you always give me!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, KayraCousland, Eriana10, AlexSavard, AdalaeAmell, heavenXscent, Constantano, Steve 69, Deeca, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, dragonzap93, naomis8329 and thnewandrew: _You make the journey a true joy!_**

**Bioware owns all!**

_"Grey Warden Commander," Fergus finished for her, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I have heard so much about you, Ser. I think we have much to discuss, you and I."_

"Fergus," Zeva began, her eyes widening slightly at her brother's cold tone, "I don't think…"

Duncan pulled her closer to him, silencing her protests. "It's alright, my love," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the Teyrn's. "I agree completely, Teyrn Cousland. You and I have much to discuss; and when the time is right, I will be at your disposal. However, I do believe that particular conversation can wait for now. I would think your first desire would be to speak with your sister, not me. Am I incorrect in my assumption?"

_Well, it seems that Teagan was correct,_ Fergus thought angrily. _This Warden Commander is more than just a little charismatic. Confident, as well._ "You are correct, Ser," he said, the smile on his lips not quite reaching his eyes. "We will continue this later." Turning his attention back to Zeva, he chuckled quietly. "Actually, my own reunion with you will have to wait. I have been given explicit instructions by Eamon to bring you to him at once. He has something he wishes to say to you."

"The Ashes worked?" Zeva asked, her eyes lit with joy. Searching the group before her, the Warden's gaze fell on Alistair and she disengaged herself from Duncan's embrace; rushing toward her surprised companion and throwing her arms around him. Alistair instantly picked her up and held her tightly against him. "I told you we would save him, Ali!" she cried, the relief evident in her tone.

"You did, at that," he replied, squeezing her a final time before setting her back on her feet. "And I swear to never doubt your infinite wisdom, or staunch determination, ever again!" Gazing down at his fellow Warden, he gently brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Thank you, Zeva, for everything."

"No need to thank me, Ali," she said softly. "You fought alongside me all the way." Turning back to Fergus, she smiled warmly. "While I cannot wait to see Eamon, as it has been far too long, I have a trip to the village to make before I return with you."

Fergus opened his mouth to question Zeva's comment, but stopped when he heard a joyous laugh erupt from the back of the group. He watched in surprise as a tanned elf approached his sister, his arms crossed over his chest. "Dwyn, my lovely Zeva?" the stranger asked. Fergus instantly frowned as he realized that he was looking upon the man who attempted to kidnap his sister and return her to Howe.

"Zeva," Duncan said, stepping closer to his lover and placing a hand on her arm, "surely that can wait until you see Eamon?"

"It most certainly cannot wait!" she replied irritably and now it was Fergus' turn to laugh. This was definitely his Zee Zee. When she made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. "Eamon will still be there when I return. The package I need to retrieve may not. We won't be gone long, Duncan. I will see you back at the castle when I am through."

"We?" Duncan responded quickly, his gaze flashing toward the assassin at Zeva's side. "If you think I am letting you go with…"

"Duncan," Zeva said in her sweetest voice, "you are the Warden Commander. Eamon will definitely want to see you. I will take Oghren and Zev with me and we will be back before you know it." Fergus almost felt bad for the frustrated man. He had been the recipient of that particular tone before, and he knew it was impossible to resist. _Maker, it was wonderful to have his beloved Zee Zee back!_

"I'll go, as well," Fergus spoke up, drawing the attention of the party. "After all, this will give me a chance to spend some time with Zeva before Eamon steals her away."

"Excellent," Zeva said, smiling up at Duncan. "See? I will have three extremely capable bodyguards. This will be a breeze."

Fergus' hands clenched tightly at his sides as the Warden Commander pulled Zeva into his arms and kissed her. His gaze turned instinctively to Teagan and he hated seeing the open pain in his friend's eyes. Duncan whispered something in Zeva's ear and she chuckled softly, nodding slowly at him. "I look forward to it," she said as she pulled away and turned in the direction of the village. "Coming, gentlemen?"

Without waiting for a response, Zeva headed down the hillside into town; her escorts close behind her.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Zeva," Fergus said calmly, "I don't think he's home." The group was standing outside a small hut in the center of the village, and Zeva had been banging on the door for nearly five minutes. "I am sure you can come back later and pick up this package of yours, whatever it is."

"I don't think your sister is familiar with the word 'later'," Oghren told him, laughing raucously. "My experience has been that when she wants something, it is best for your health to see that she gets it immediately."

Fergus couldn't help but smile at the dwarf. "You have an excellent grasp of the Zeva Cousland I grew up with," he replied. "She has been this way since the moment mother delivered her."

"I can hear you, you know," Zeva said, glaring at the duo. Zevran stepped up, and Fergus was shocked to see how quickly Zeva moved aside for the elf. He'd been watching the interaction between the two rogues very closely, and he now understood Duncan's reluctance to allow the assassin to travel alone with his sister. The familiarity with which they addressed each other made him wonder just how close they were; and their body language spoke of a far more intimate relationship than mere friends.

Zevran knelt down and pulled his lockpick kit from his leathers. In moments, he had the door unlocked and he and Zeva stepped inside. There, standing with a crossbow trained on the intruders, was an angry, dark haired dwarf.

"I assume you have a damned good reason for invading my home," he said as he shifted the crossbow's targeting eye from Zeva to Zevran and back again. Fergus saw the way the assassin's body immediately tensed as the weapon came to rest on the female Warden. Despite his discomfort with the elf, he could respect his desire to protect Zeva.

"Well, had you answered your door like any sensible man would," Zeva began, not the least bit concerned with the bolt that was pointed at her chest, "then I wouldn't be forced to use other methods to gain entrance, would I?"

"Wait, I know you," the dwarf replied, his finger still resting on the trigger of the crossbow. "You're that Warden that fought to save the village not long ago, aren't you?" His expression softened somewhat and Fergus sighed in relief as he carefully lowered his weapon. "Well, I don't give a damn what you do this time. I ain't fighting anything with you people again. Nearly lost my life and both my men the last time."

Zeva smiled, though the look in her eyes was anything but friendly. "You're Dwyn, correct? I've come looking for a weapon that you purchased from a thief named Faryn," she explained. "It is a Qunari sword and it belongs to the warrior who is travelling with my party. I have promised to retrieve it for him, and I will. So, how much do you want for it?"

"I am Dwyn," the dwarf replied, "and I did buy a sword from Faryn. However, I rather like it and I'm not looking to sell it at this time. Check back with me later and I may change my mind."

"I'm sorry," Zeva said, and the tone of her voice brought chills to Fergus. He'd never heard her speak quite that way before. "You obviously misunderstood what I said. That sword you purchased is stolen property and I promised to return it to its rightful owner. Whether I buy it from you or I take it off of your corpse is no matter to me. So I'll give you one minute to decide which it will be. Think carefully before you answer, as my patience is wearing rather thin when it comes to those who would benefit from the looted corpses of honorable warriors."

Dwyn considered Zeva's proposition a moment before replying. "My answer is still no," he finally answered. "So, why don't you just turn yourself around and get out of my house before I do some real damage to that pretty face of yours."

"Minute is up," Zeva said quietly, glancing sidelong at Zevran. Before Fergus had time to register what was happening, his sister pulled her dagger and sped across the room; charging into Dwyn and knocking him to the ground. Zevran kicked the crossbow out of the dwarf's reach, while Oghren kept watch on the front door; making sure none of Dwyn's friends arrived unexpectedly to protect him.

Zeva sat atop Dwyn, her dagger digging painfully into his throat. "Now, I am not an unreasonable woman," she said quietly. "I know you purchased that sword with your own money; and unlike your friend, Faryn, I am no thief. So, if you would be so kind as to point my handsome elven companion in the direction of the Qunari blade, I will give you 5 sovereigns and we will be on our way. Do we have a deal?"

Dwyn nodded very carefully, and motioned toward the back room of his home. Zevran disappeared through the doorway and returned several minutes later with an enormous sword in his arms.

"I assume that is the Qunari blade, Dwyn?" Zeva asked, lessening the pressure on the dagger so he could answer.

"Y-yes, he replied, his breath coming out in choked gasps. "Now, g-get off of m-me!"

Zeva stood, her dagger still pointed at the dwarf. Reaching into her hip pouch with her free hand, she pulled out the sovereigns and tossed them to the floor. "Pleasure doing business with you, Dwyn," she said sardonically. "You may want to think carefully about the merchants you deal with from now on. The next owner that comes looking for their possessions may not be as polite as me."

As soon as they excited the house, Zeva turned to Zevran and took the sword from his arms. "Thank you for retrieving it for me," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"Anything to hear you call me handsome, my Zeva," the assassin replied, falling into step at her side.

"Better get used to that, Cousland," Oghren muttered to Fergus after noticing the way the Teyrn was staring at the two rogues. "And when you figure out the real story with those two, let me know. I'm still trying to nail it down."

_Good thing I'm back,_ Fergus thought, shaking his head slowly. He was now more certain than ever that his sister needed his guidance. And she was going to get it, whether she asked for it or not.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Isolde paced Howe's study, growing more anxious with each moment that passed. When Eveline came to her earlier in the day and told her of Howe's desire to meet with her regarding Zeva, she had been thrilled. Anything that would remove that conniving bitch from Eamon's presence was perfect with the Arlessa.

From the moment Zeva and her party arrived in Redcliffe, the female Warden had taken control of Isolde's home. Teagan, that love-sick fool, gave her complete dominion over all decisions that were made during the battle against the demon in the castle - from what was to happen to the murderous mage, Jowan, to the fate of her own beloved Connor. Even when she was physically assaulted by the out-of-control Warden, no one stepped in to help her. She thought for a moment that the Warden Commander might be persuaded to aid her; but even he was entranced by the Cousland harlot, and fled after Zeva when she found them in the grand salon together.

Though Zeva wasn't in attendance when Eamon awoke, Isolde had no doubt that the young woman had played a critical role in removing her from their home. Teagan wanted Zeva desperately, and it didn't matter that she had set him aside for Duncan. His lack of self-control when it came to the Warden was of monumental concern to Isolde, and she prayed that Howe could help her rescue her husband from the danger she was certain he was in.

"Good evening, Arlessa Guerrin," Howe said as he stepped into the salon, a contented smile on his face. His administrator, Hastings, also entered and took a seat at a nearby scribe table, busying himself with the business of running the estate. "I trust you haven't been waiting long?"

_Arrogant bastard,_ Isolde thought furiously. _He knew I was here and left me to wait! When Eamon learns of this, he will…_ Her heart broke anew as she realized that her beloved husband may never learn of Howe's slight of his wife. Forcing a smile, she curtsied politely to him.

"Not at all, Milord," she said in her most honeyed tone of voice. "I understand how busy you must be, now that you are responsible for all of Denerim. I am quite grateful that you could find time for me at all, this evening."

Howe moved to the formal settee before the fire and motioned for Isolde to join him. "It's my pleasure, I assure you," he said kindly. When the Arlessa was comfortably seated, he turned toward her; careful to keep distance between them. After all, he wouldn't want Zeva to learn that he'd been too familiar with another woman.

"As you approached me with this meeting, Arlessa, I will let you begin," Howe said, clasping his hands in his lap. Though he had a million questions about the safety and condition of his beloved Zeva, he knew he should let Isolde speak first. After all, there was much to learn by watching the way someone moved as they spoke. Before divulging any of his plans for reuniting with his love, he needed to unmask his potential conspirator's true intentions. For if she wanted to harm his Zeva, she would never leave this house alive.

Isolde had interacted with Rendon Howe on several occasions before, and she quickly realized that the man before her was not the same one she remembered from the noble parties she'd attended with Eamon. Something was just wrong, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Taking a deep breath, she began her story.

"It is difficult to know where to start," Isolde said, gazing down at her folded hands. "As your administrator no doubt told you, Zeva Cousland and her companions have been using Redcliffe Castle as a temporary Warden compound while they seek allies against the Blight. My brother-in-law, Teagan, was informally engaged to marry Zeva before the death of her family, and so he gave her party sanctuary within my husband's home while he was ill."

_MARRY!_ Howe thought, his fingernails now digging painfully into the palm of his hands. _That rotten bastard!_ _I will kill him, myself!_ Keeping the fury from his face, he smiled kindly at her. "I wasn't aware of that," he said quietly. "I assume this has some bearing on why you have come to me?"

Isolde noted the slight pinch around the Arl's eyes and worried that she'd said something wrong; though she couldn't imagine what it might have been. "It does," she agreed. "You see, on her first trip to Redcliffe after the battle at Ostagar, Zeva and Teagan spent some rather intimate time together. I believe it was only a fling for her; some way to entertain herself until her true lover, the Warden Commander Duncan, came around. But for Teagan, it was so much more."

Hastings cringed in his seat, watching his master carefully out of the corner of his eye. _Move on!_ he nearly screamed at the Arlessa. _If you continue, someone will die!_

Howe interrupted, his voice rising slightly in pitch. "This Warden Commander – he is her lover now?" he asked through clenched teeth; the false smile still plastered on his face.

"Most definitely," Isolde answered, oblivious to the danger rising around her. "They can't even be in the same room without touching. But this is beside the point. Since Zeva's rejection of him, Teagan's emotional state has become quite unstable. He is consumed with jealousy and would do anything to steal her away from the Warden Commander. That is why I need your help, Arl Howe. I am afraid for my husband's life if I am kept from his side for long."

Howe's mind was momentarily drawn from his deadly plans for the Bann and Warden Commander by the unusual ending to her statement. "Your husband's life?" he asked incredulously. "Why would Teagan's feelings for Zeva risk Eamon's life?"

"Eamon has only recently recovered from an attempt on his life," she explained. "He is quite vulnerable now and I believe that is how Teagan was able to convince him to send me away. You have to understand. Circumstances have arisen that make it impossible for my son to inherit from his father. That leaves everything in Teagan's hands, should the worst befall Eamon. I am quite positive that my brother-in-law will use Eamon's weakened condition to take control of Redcliffe and offer it as a wedding gift to Zeva. And knowing what a power-hungry har…"

"Would you care for more wine, Arlessa?" Hastings interrupted, quickly rising from his chair and approaching the sofa, jug in hand. "I see that your glass is empty." _Your brain obviously is, as well,_ he thought furiously, _if you think that you will ever leave here after insulting my master's future bride._

"Um… alright," she replied, extending her glass toward him and smiling weakly. The look on the administrator's face was quite strained, and Isolde's unease began to rise. "So, now you see why I came to you, Arl Howe," she said, her attention once more on her host. "I need your help to save my husband from Teagan and his madness. Removing Zeva from him should be a fine first start in helping him to recover his senses. Eveline explained to me this afternoon that you have been looking for Zeva Cousland for quite a long time now. Might I ask why?"

"You may ask," he replied, his anger barely held in check. "I will only say that she is crucial to the future of my estate." Hasting's interruption had not prevented Howe from understanding what Isolde was about to say. He now knew that he couldn't trust her with any information about his future plans. However, he needn't trust her to use her…

Hastings saw the slight change in Howe's demeanor and exhaled the breath he had been holding. He had seen a similar expression on his master's face many times before, and knew that the Arlessa's life was safe for the moment; providing she kept her opinion of his future mistress to herself.

"I think we can help each other, Isolde – may I call you Isolde?" Howe said. The Arlessa's nod of assent brought a sly smile to his face. "I am most anxious to bring Zeva Cousland to my home and I can see that it would benefit you, as well. The only problem is location. I hardly think we will be able to stroll into Redcliffe Castle and take her with us."

"You are most correct," Isolde replied. "The Warden is never alone. She is surrounded by the men she has bewitched. If she isn't with Duncan or Teagan, she is in the company of that rather handsome elf. In fact, I would go so far as to say she spends more time with him than the other two, combined."

_So the Antivan was with his Zeva!_ Howe thought furiously._ Well, he would have to be the first to go. And that particular separation would be the easiest, given his part in her family's destruction._ The Arl's smile grew broader as a plan formed in his mind…

His attention snapped back to Isolde as her next words registered in his mind. "However," she continued, "we won't have to get into Redcliffe Castle to get to Zeva. She will be coming here to Denerim very soon."

"What? Here?" Howe asked quickly, his heart beginning to race. "When is she coming here?"

Isolde jumped at the intensity in Howe's tone. "Well," she began, "I heard the soldiers in the castle speaking before I was sent away. Eamon will be coming here soon in an attempt to put an end to Regent Loghain's reign. One of Zeva's companions is Maric's bastard son, and I have no doubt that Eamon will attempt to rally support for him among the nobles. Zeva is extremely protective of Alistair and I know she won't allow him to make that journey alone. Once she is here in Denerim, it should be far easier to separate her from her protectors."

"That it will, Isolde," Howe said, his mind once more formulating a strategy to retrieve his lady. "That it will…"

Isolde saw the malicious grin on Howe's face and erroneously assumed he was thinking of Zeva. "I should get back to my estate," she said, rising from the sofa and smiling sheepishly at the Arl. "It will be several weeks before they arrive and that should be plenty of time to finalize our plans. I have already taken up so much of your time this evening, Rendon, and I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

Howe rose from the sofa, bowing politely to Isolde. "I thank you for coming, Isolde," he said. "You have greatly eased my mind. After many long months, it appears that I will finally have Zeva Cousland in my home, where she belongs."

Hastings led Isolde toward the entrance hall, thrilled that the meeting was finally over and he could return to his room. As they exited the study, Isolde turned back, smiling softly at Howe.

"Though I do not know your reasons for wanting to capture Zeva," she said, and Hastings felt his heart rate increase, "I don't doubt their validity. She has wronged us both, I am sure, and the sooner that whore is removed from both of our lives, the better off we will be." Without waiting for a response, she walked away. Hastings' heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the fury that rose in his master's eyes.

"Get Ferris," the Arl spat hatefully. "Immediately."

Sighing heavily, the defeated administrator nodded. "Of course, Milord," he said, closing the door quietly behind him.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Arl Eamon Guerrin's room was nearly filled to capacity. All of the Wardens' companions, including Morrigan, had assembled in the room to await the arrival of Zeva and her party. Duncan was seated at Eamon's bedside, explaining the treaties to the Arl and recounting their adventure in Orzammar when the door opened and Zeva stepped inside. She quickly scanned the smiling faces before her; her gaze settling on the shocked Qunari in the far corner of the room.

Smiling broadly, she approached Sten and respectfully held his sword out to him. "I do believe this belongs to you," she said softly. The warrior reached forward with trembling hands and took the weapon from the Warden.

"Asala," he murmured reverently as he turned the sword over in his hands, checking it for any damage. When he was certain that his beloved blade was unharmed, his gaze turned to Zeva, and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"You have once more proven to be a formidable ally, Kadan," he said quietly. Only Zeva was close enough to see the tears glistening in his eyes. "I now owe you more than I can ever hope to repay. Because of you, I will someday be able to return home to my brothers and report on my journey."

"Though I am honored that you feel that you owe me," Zeva said carefully, "it is not necessary. I know how deeply you regretted the loss of your sword, and I had to do all that I could to reunite you with it. I am glad that I was able to do so."

"Thank you, Kadan," he said quietly and quickly left the room; no doubt to avoid showing the emotions he was feeling to the rest of the party. The room remained completely still for several moments following his departure. Eamon broke the silence, chuckling softly and shaking his head at Zeva.

"You always did know how to make an entrance," he said, smiling warmly at her. Zeva returned his smile and walked to the bed, leaning over and hugging him tightly.

"Be careful with him, Zee Zee," Fergus teased as he headed to a chair on the far side of the bed. "He is still recovering, you know."

Eamon glanced over at the Teyrn when Zeva pulled away, his eyebrow raised. "Fergus!" he said in mock indignation. "The day I am too weak to accept an embrace from a beautiful woman is the day you should just run me through with your sword." Turning his attention back to Zeva, he took her hands in his own.

"I cannot even begin to thank you for all that you have done for myself and my son," he said and kissed her knuckles gently. "Though I was not surprised to learn that it was you who saved us. You have always been extraordinary; and if anyone could find a way to release my family from the clutches of a demon, and rescue Redcliffe from certain defeat, it would be you."

"I appreciate your kind words, Eamon," Zeva said, "but I never acted alone. It was only through the coordinated efforts of my companions that we were able to succeed on our quests to save both Connor and yourself."

"With regards to Redcliffe," she continued, "your thanks would be far better served if you turned them to your brother. While we were able to fight alongside the people of the village to stop the undead horde, we arrived long after the attacks had begun. There would have been no Redcliffe to rescue if Teagan hadn't been here, protecting your people and their homes."

Eamon laughed joyously, squeezing Zeva's hands gently. "Modest, as always," he said. "You are correct, however. I am truly blessed to have such wonderful family and friends around me. Now, if I could only leave this blasted room, life would be complete."

"I was going to speak to you about that, Arl," Kinnon said as he approached the bed. "I think you are now strong enough to begin walking around the castle – upstairs only, of course. Should your recovery continue at its current rate, you should be firmly on your own feet in a few weeks. I will send a message to the Tower this afternoon and let First Enchanter Irving know that I will be returning within the month."

An awkward silence descended on the room. Everyone knew what the mage's declaration meant. Connor would be leaving Redcliffe forever in a few short weeks. Zeva squeezed Eamon's hand and smiled warmly at him. She knew the loss of his son would be devastating. Maybe she could speak to Irving about visitation. He did owe her, after all…

As though Wynne could read her thoughts, the elderly mage spoke up from her seat near the doorway. "Kinnon, could you please add a request into that letter to Irving for me?" she asked her former student. "Tell him I seek a special dispensation for visitation for the Arl and Bann. Mention that the Warden would appreciate it. After all, there would be no Tower without her, would there?"

"Of course, Wynne," Kinnon said, turning to leave the room. "I will prepare the letter right away." As the young mage left the room, Eamon smiled gratefully at Wynne.

"I cannot thank you enough, Milady," he said warmly. "Connor has lost so much, and I would hate for him to think that I had abandoned him."

Zeva looked around the room, noticing for the first time that Eamon's wife and son weren't in attendance. "Where is Connor, Eamon?" she asked. "Is he with Isolde? I would very much like to greet him properly."

Duncan placed a hand on Zeva's shoulder and she looked over at him, wondering what news she had missed while in the village. "Isolde isn't here," he said softly. "Arl Eamon knows everything, and he felt it was best that she spend some time in Denerim."

"Oh, Eamon," Zeva said, patting his hands, "I am so sorry."

"No need to apologize, Zeva," he said, his voice sounding weaker than it had since she'd sat down with him. "Isolde is the only one to blame for her currently situation. Maybe some time alone will help her to see the error of her ways. In the meantime, we have much to prepare for here. I suggest you all get some rest and we will meet in the private family dining room for the evening meal." His kind smile once again returned to his face. "It's upstairs, so my nanny won't mind."

As the party filed from the room, Teagan stepped up to Zeva; drawing her attention. Duncan tensed, ready for the attack that he assumed would come. Instead of anger, as he expected, he saw only sorrow in the Bann's eyes.

"Zeva," Teagan began quietly. "I would like to speak to you privately later, if I may."

"Of course, Teagan," she replied and Duncan shared the look of shock on the Bann's face. "I think that would be an excellent idea. After dinner, then?"

It took Teagan a moment to answer. He apparently hadn't planned on a positive response. "That would be perfect," he answered, smiling politely at her. "Thank you."

Nodding, Zeva allowed Duncan to escort her to their room. As soon as the door closed behind them, he turned to her; a furious look on his face. "Are you intentionally trying to drive me mad today?" he asked, pacing the bedroom. "First you traipse off to Redcliffe Village with the assassin, and now you agree to meet with Teagan _ALONE_? He attacked you, as well as me, Zeva! Do you really think it's wise to allow him any private time? He will only see it as one more sign that you are his!"

Zeva crossed the room and took Duncan's hands in her own. "Please listen to me, Duncan," she said calmly, and he stopped pacing. "We need Arl Eamon's help if we are going to succeed against Loghain. It would be foolish to think that Teagan will go away if we simply ignore him. At some point, he and I have to settle this situation between us, and I think now is as good a time as any. So please do not fight me on this. I promise to be careful, and I will attend the meeting armed, if you wish."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned up and planted the lightest of kisses on his lips. "Trust me, would you?" she asked. "I love you and I want us to finally have peace in our relationship. To do that, we need to handle the obstacles that come our way, and not ignore them. Teagan's continued infatuation with me is a major obstacle, but I know that I can explain things to him. He deserves to understand the truth, so that he can move on, as well."

"Fine, you can speak to him alone," Duncan replied, shaking his head at her. "But I need you to explain something to me first. How do you always manage to get me to do what you want?"

In response, Zeva reached up and pulled his lips to hers; their kiss long and sensual. When they finally separated, she gazed into his eyes. "You do what I ask because you love me and you trust me, just as I do you," she explained. "Though, if you ask Fergus, he will tell you that it's a skill I was born with."

Duncan chuckled. "I do love and trust you, my beloved Zeva," he said, kissing her once more, "but I am afraid that I must agree with your brother on this one point. You must have inherited this from your mother. I bet that she had your father similarly enthralled, didn't she?"

"Actually, she did," Zeva answered, and was pleased that the memories no longer brought pain to her heart. "He always did whatever she wanted, even when he swore he wouldn't." Speaking of her parents reminded her of another visit she needed to make, immediately. Pulling away from Duncan, she turned and headed for the bedroom door.

"Now where are you off to?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "I had plans for you before dinner, in case you hadn't noticed."

Zeva turned back to him, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, I definitely noticed," she teased, "and don't think for one moment that I'm not tempted to remain here at your side. However, there is another obstacle that I must deal with first."

It only took a moment for him to realize who she was referring to. "Zeva," he began, "I can handle your brother, myself. In fact, I insist that I be allowed to speak to him."

"And you will, my love," Zeva replied. "However, there some things that he and I need to discuss and I refuse to wait for later. I'll be back soon." Blowing him a kiss, she walked into the hallway; closing the door behind her.

_Oh, Fergus,_ Duncan thought as he began unpacking their things. _I hope you are rested, because you will need every bit of energy to deal with the trouble that is coming your way._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Hastings led Captain Ferris into Howe's study after seeing Isolde out the front door. For just a moment, he thought about warning her of what was to come; but the thought of the punishment he would receive if he were ever found out kept him silent. Isolde Guerrin was nothing to him; and no matter how bad he felt for her, he would never put his own life on the line for her.

"Milord," Ferris said, bowing respectfully before Howe, "Hastings said that you wished to see me? What may I do for you?"

Howe stood, and the murderous glare on his face temporarily froze the wizened soldier. His mind spun, wondering what he had done that would bring such anger to his master's eyes. He had been on very thin ice after his failure to capture the Warden in Lothering, and he knew another mistake would mean his life.

"The Arlessa of Redcliffe left this house not more than ten minutes ago," Howe said, and the way he spat her title brought a rush of relief to Ferris. _So the woman was the one in the Arl's sights – good!_ "On her way out, that useless piece of filth referred to your future mistress as a whore. You can only imagine how that distresses me."

"How dare she say such things about the Lady Zeva, Milord!" Ferris replied immediately, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine. "What would you have me do?"

The cruel smile that spread across Howe's face made his skin crawl. "I want the Arlessa to learn what being a whore really is," he said coldly. "There are many dark alleyways and abandoned warehouses between here and the Guerrin estate. Take several of your men and 'escort' her to one of them. I assume I don't need to explain the rest."

"No, my Arl, you don't," Ferris said, his throat tightening painfully. He'd been involved in a punishment like this once before, and he'd hoped to never see it again. He didn't have the stomach for it. He knew several of Howe's soldiers who wouldn't think twice; in fact, they would relish the opportunity. Best to send them along on this particular mission.

Biting back his disgust, Ferris asked, "Are there any further instructions, Arl?"

"Actually, there are," Howe replied, sitting down casually on the settee. "My original plan was to enlist the Arlessa's aid while still allowing her to move freely around Denerim. That is now no longer an option. I will not let that vindictive harpy run around the city, spreading her lies about my Zeva. Therefore, gentlemen, we need to make Isolde Guerrin disappear."

Howe motioned toward the door to the study. "Ferris, you need to collect your men and get moving," he said. "After all, you don't want to keep the lucky lady waiting. Hastings and I will take care of the rest of the plan and we can fill you in when you return. Once your men are done, bring the Arlessa back here and deposit her in the basement accommodations."

"We will, Milord," Ferris said, bowing low and quickly exiting the room.

Hastings stood a moment, contemplating the best course of action. "I have an idea, if I may, Milord," he began. When Howe nodded, he continued. "Arlessa Isolde has already provided us with the perfect story. She has recently lost her son and her husband, and has made no attempt to hide her anguish about it. I suggest that we have her pen a letter to her home administrator, announcing her intent to take a rather extended vacation from everyone. It's not as though her husband will come looking for her."

Howe smiled and Hastings could tell that his master was pleased with the idea thus far. "The handmaiden might be a problem, as her mistress wouldn't leave without her," he continued. "However, my contact at the Gnawed Noble Tavern should be able to bring her to us."

"Excellent, Reginald," Howe said, his smile brighter than it had been in months. "Everything is finally coming together. Soon Zeva will take her rightful place at my side." He walked over to a nearby table and poured himself a glass of wine. "Arlessa Isolde had better spruce up her handwriting," he said, swirling the liquid in the glass. "She has quite a bit of writing to do in the very near future, should she wish to remain alive."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Come in," Fergus called when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. He was seated before the fireplace, reading a novel before dinner. He looked up and smiled as Zeva entered his room. Setting the book aside, he rose from the chair and met her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I am so glad that you are safe," Zeva said, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "I missed you so much and I am so very sorry. Fergus, I failed to protect mother and father, Oriana and Oren. If I had lost you, too…" Fergus pulled her toward the fire and sat down on the floor, taking her with him.

"Zeva," he said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you didn't fail. How could you have ever foreseen the monstrous things that Howe would do to us? Teagan told me what the bastard put you through and the 'offer' he made. When I finally get my hands on him, he will pay for every crime he has committed. We will find him and make him suffer, just as our family has suffered at his hands."

Kissing her softly on her forehead, he continued. "You have to forgive yourself, Zeva," he said, his heart breaking as he saw the pain in her eyes. "I don't blame you for what happened to my wife and child, or to mother and father. There is no one to blame but Howe. Take that guilt you feel and place it as Howe's feet, where it truly belongs. Then you will have the strength you need to defeat him."

His declaration complete, Fergus turned Zeva toward the fire and wrapped his arms around her; holding her tightly against his chest. They sat for a long time, just staring into the crackling embers. Zeva broke the silence, turning toward her brother and running her fingers over the scraggly beard that adorned his face.

"Are you planning on growing that out?" she asked, smiling softly at him. "You really should, you know. It will make you look distinguished."

Fergus chuckled, grabbing Zeva's hand and kissing her knuckles. "I imagine you would think so, given your recent choice in male companions."

Instantly he sensed the change in the tone of the room. Zeva pulled her hand back and stood, walking away from him.

"Zee Zee…" Fergus began, rising from the floor and moving to her side. "I.."

Zeva turned and Fergus froze. The look in her eyes was one he had never seen before. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that his beloved sister could be so furious with him; especially considering the pain they had both endured over the past few months.

"I am only going to say this once, Fergus Cousland," Zeva began, her voice cracking slightly. "I love you dearly. You are my brother and have always been my best friend. However, Duncan is the man I love and the man I have chosen as my partner. No one, and I repeat _no one_, will ever separate the two of us. That includes you."

Stepping up to him, Zeva placed her hands on his arms as she continued speaking, "Understand this, Fergus. Duncan wishes to speak directly with you regarding our relationship, and I will not dishonor him by interfering. However, if you do anything to bring him pain, you will answer to me. And I am not the same girl you left behind in Highever so many months ago. The confrontation will not end in your favor, I promise you."

Without another word, Zeva turned and left the room.

Fergus sat down on a nearby chair, her words replaying in his mind. _You're right, my Zee Zee,_ he thought sadly. _You aren't the same girl I left in Highever._

Whether that fact was good or bad remained to be seen…

**To be continued…**


	30. The Unexpected Hero

**My muse took a very unexpected and uwelcome vacation - so it has taken much longer than I imagine to tweak this chapter for posting! I am really sorry!**

**This chapter contains quite a bit of AU - I think you will enjoy it, though!**

**Lisa - I am so amazingly thankful every day for having been given a friend such as you! Love you always!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nithu, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, AlexSavard, Constantano, Steve 69, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, dragonzap93, naomis8329, thnewandrew and turianlover: _You make the journey a true joy!_**

**Bioware owns all!**

Fergus entered the dining room, pleased to see that he was the first to arrive. He was still processing his confrontation with Zeva; and had it not been for the fact that Eamon needed this time with friends, he would have foregone the entire meal and remained alone in his room.

"I am not one to say 'I told you so'," Leliana said quietly as she stepped through the door and approached the table, "and I certainly will not do so now. However, the look on your face tells me you have spoken to your sister and that the conversation did not go as you would have wished." Smiling gently, she sat in the chair next to the Teyrn and placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"That is putting it very lightly, I am afraid," he admitted, shaking his head sadly. "She told me in no uncertain terms that she will tolerate no interference on my part regarding her relationship with the Warden Commander. In fact, she went so far as to say that I would answer to her if I made him unhappy in any way."

Turning to the bard, he gazed into her eyes; the hurt evident in his expression. "I don't understand, Leli," he said quietly. "I didn't even get the chance to say anything. One moment she was my Zee Zee, and the next she was a complete stranger to me. What has happened to her?"

"Rendon Howe happened, Fergus," Leliana explained. "He destroyed her innocence when he murdered your family. It was only sheer strength of will, and the love and support of her companions that kept her from falling apart. That strength is what you witnessed today. Zeva will never again allow anyone to separate her from those she loves; Duncan, in particular."

"I am the head of the Cousland family now, Leli," he replied irritably. "It is my job to look out for my sister's best interests, and I will do just that; regardless of how she sees matters."

Leliana's joyous laughter floated from the dining hall; greeting the rest of the dinner guests. "Good luck with that, Fergus," she said, reaching for the nearest wine glass and taking a sip. "I am most anxious to see how successful you are with that approach."

"As are we all," Zevran said as he stepped into the room; Oghren at his side. "Surely your trip with us this afternoon gave you some insight into your beautiful sister's current disposition? She isn't a woman to allow anyone to make her decisions for her."

"Yet she seems to defer to you rather frequently," Fergus said, rising from the table. "And I am quite anxious to learn why that is the case. Perhaps you would care to tell me."

"Fergus…" Leliana began cautiously.

Her warning ceased when Fergus shook his head vehemently at her. "No, Leli," he spat, his eyes never leaving Zevran's. "I will not remain silent like some disobedient child sent to his room. She may have warned me off of the Warden Commander, but she said nothing about this one. And I will know how a man sent to kidnap Zeva and give her to Rendon Howe came to stand so close at her side."

"Then I suggest you ask the lady, herself," Zevran said, his face reflecting the anger in his tone. "For I have no intention of sharing the details of my relationship with Zeva. Such intimacies should remain between the parties involved, don't you think?"

"You bastard…" Fergus began as he moved toward Zevran; his eyes glittering dangerously.

"So wonderful to see everyone getting along – isn't it, my dear?" Eamon said as he escorted Zeva into the dining hall. The rest of the party entered behind the duo; Duncan and Teagan maintaining the greatest possible distance from each other.

Fergus looked at his sister; his heart sinking a bit lower in his chest as he beheld the anger in her eyes. Even more painful was the way those same blue pools softened when they fell upon the assassin. Leliana gently pulled him back down into his seat; her smile filled with compassion and understanding.

Eamon sat at the head of the table and motioned for the Wardens to sit at his side. Duncan pulled out Zeva's chair, pushing her to the table before taking his own seat.

"To friends and loved ones," Eamon said, raising his glass for a toast. "May we never forget what we are fighting for."

"I'll drink to that," Duncan said as he lifted his glass in return. Under the table, he slid his hand over Zeva's and squeezed it gently.

Dinner passed amiably. Teagan was seated directly across from Zeva, and she noticed that he never once touched his wine glass. He was obviously determined not to repeat his former mistakes, for which she was eternally grateful. The lack of inebriation would make their upcoming conversation far less dangerous.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

After everyone had eaten, Eamon ushered the Wardens, Teagan and Fergus into his private study for a strategy meeting. As the group sat before a roaring fireplace, Eamon began to lay out his plans.

"Alistair tells me that you have one more treaty to arrange," the elder statesman said as he handed a glass of Orlesian brandy to Duncan. "I believe he said the Dalish elves?"

"That is correct," Duncan replied, taking the sifter from his host. "We think that our best chance of finding a Dalish tribe is to enter the Brecilian Forest, and we need to move quickly if we are to succeed. However, Orzammar took its toll on both Zeva and I and we could use a few days rest before continuing on. I hope that won't be a problem."

Eamon's laugh was music to Zeva's ears. She had always been so fond of him; and though she projected a tough exterior during his illness for Alistair's sake, she had been secretly terrified that he would never recover. Knowing that he would be around to help them in their fight against Loghain gave her a feeling of strength that she had long been missing.

"I'll have you know that this young woman spent countless months here as a teenager," Eamon replied, winking at Zeva. "Redcliffe is her home as much as it is mine and Teagan's; especially given the recent loss of her family. So if she needs to stay here and recover, I will see that she has the best possible care."

"I appreciate everyone's concern," Zeva said, smiling broadly at the Arl, "but my recovery will have to wait. I have a promise to keep and I need to handle it as soon as possible. A life depends on it."

"What?" Duncan asked, a frown creasing his brow. "What promise? Whose life?" It only took a moment for him to realize what she was talking about; and when he did, his fury could not be contained.

"Tell me you are not thinking of going to the Wilds right now?" he spat as he rose from the settee and began pacing the room. "Maker, Zeva! You just spent weeks traipsing around the Deep Roads; getting sicker and sicker by the day. You are physically and emotionally exhausted! You cannot expect to fight that witch right now; especially since we cannot even be sure that Morrigan is telling the truth about her!"

Alistair's gaze shot to Zeva. As he hadn't journeyed with her to Orzammar, he wasn't there when she explained Morrigan's dilemma to the rest of the party. "The witch?" he asked, his gaze switching between his fellow Wardens. "Do you mean Flemeth? Why would we be fighting her?"

Zeva moved to Alistair's side, grateful for any distraction from Duncan's anger. "We found Flemeth's grimoire in the Circle Tower when we were there," she began. "I can't go into the details at this moment, but I will tell you that she has plans to hurt Morrigan. She needs our help, Alistair, and I will not leave her open to attack from that monster."

Fergus had remained silent for the entire conversation; realizing that he shouldn't interfere in Warden business. However, at the mention of unnecessary danger to his sister, he could no longer keep quiet. "Zeva," he began, moving to her side, "if the Warden Commander doesn't think you are ready to deal with this woman, whoever she is, than maybe you should listen to him."

The look in her eyes when she spun toward him was an immediate indicator of his mistake. "You are kidding me, right?" she asked, stepping up to him and crossing her arms over her chest. "Not even five hours ago you were ready to attack him over his relationship with me. Now, suddenly, when it suits your purposes, you are best friends. I don't think so!"

Teagan and Eamon exchanged concerned glances. The last thing anyone needed was a Cousland family explosion. "Zeva," Eamon said calmly, drawing her attention from her brother, "is there anything I can do to help you? I wouldn't want to see you fight this witch before you are ready. Perhaps I could send some of my men with you as additional support."

Zeva drew in a deep breath, clearing the anger from her eyes. Her smile was genuine as she returned to Eamon's side. "Thank you for your offer, Eamon," she said, "but we do not know what Loghain might do if he has discovered that his poison didn't kill you. You need your men here. I have companions that I know will be willing to fight at my side and I will take them with me."

Duncan felt the comment like a slap to the face. He knew who she was speaking of and the thought of it twisted his stomach…

Unwilling to be upstaged once again by the assassin, Duncan quickly swallowed his anger and took Zeva's hand in his own. "Of course you do, love," he said softly. "I will fight with you; and I am sure the others will, as well. I simply want you to take at least one day to recover. That isn't too much to ask, is it?"

"No, it isn't," she replied, embarrassed by her outburst. She leaned up and planted a light kiss on his lips. "I am sorry to have been so short tempered. I am obviously more worn down than I realized."

"Then I think you should get some sleep," Teagan said, smiling softly at her. "We can speak in the morning, if that will work for you?"

His heart leapt when she returned his smile. "That would be perfect," she said. "If you'll excuse me, gentleman, I think I will retire for the night. I promise to be less prickly at breakfast."

"You? Friendly in the morning?" Fergus asked, chuckling softly at his sister. "That would be a first."

To the Teyrn's immense surprise and delight, his sister turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, then," she joked, "there will be no 'good morning' hugs for you!"

Leaning down, she placed a kiss on Eamon's cheek. "Good night, Eamon," she said happily. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Anything for you, Zeva," Eamon said, placing a hand on her arm. "Goodnight."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

In the heart of the Wilds, a lone shack remains standing; untouched by the darkspawn that have overrun the land. It's as if they know that death awaits them, should they come too close.

Inside, the witch gazes into her mirror and smiles. Though she speaks softly, the power of her words can be felt for miles around.

"_So it begins…"_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stepped into Eamon's study, her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She knew that this conversation was necessary; but despite the mistakes he'd made, she didn't like the idea of hurting Teagan.

Teagan watched her enter the room, his desire for her building with each step she took. He longed to close the distance between them and pull her into his arms; once more claiming what he knew in his heart to be his. He knew such actions would only push her further away, however. If he truly wanted to win Zeva's heart, he would have to move cautiously. Smiling softly, he rose and indicated the chair next to his own.

"Good morning, Zeva," he said jovially, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, taking the mug and sitting down in the chair. "I honestly didn't realize how exhausted I was until my head hit the pillow." The smile on her face was only partially for the Bann. Sleep hadn't come as quickly as she led him to believe. She'd spent a great deal of the night 'apologizing' to Duncan for leaving him before dinner. She was quite sure the fresh bite marks would take days to heal…

Teagan shifted nervously in his chair. He had so much he wanted to say; but every time he tried to begin, the words simply wouldn't come out.

"I feel perfectly horrible," Zeva began, drawing his attention from his own unease. "I arrived yesterday and I still haven't thanked you for taking care of Fergus. I cannot tell you how much it means to me to know that he is safe once again; and I have no doubt that you are responsible for his amazing recovery. Please forgive me for my rude behavior."

It took Teagan a few moments to respond. He hadn't planned on an apology from Zeva. _He_ was the one who should be apologizing, not her.

"Zeva," he replied, his hands aching with the need to touch her, "there is no need for you to apologize. Fergus is my oldest and dearest friend. I love him as I do my own brother, and it was my pleasure to be able to take care of him." He chuckled softly, thinking of the time he'd spent with Fergus since he'd been found on the castle grounds. "Besides, Kinnon is the true hero. He has been nothing less than a miracle for this family."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Zeva joked, her initial anxiety ebbing away. "First Enchanter Irving will be extremely cross with me if his mage returns with an uncontrollable ego problem."

Though it would have been easier for them both to continue skirting the matter at hand, Teagan knew the time had come for their true conversation to begin. "I… wanted to tell you how very sorry I am for my rash behavior the last time you were here," he began, his eyes downcast to keep Zeva from seeing the pain that lingered there. "There is no excuse for the way I acted toward you, or the things I said. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I still hope that I might receive it."

"Teagan," Zeva replied, "neither of us can be exactly proud of our behavior on that particular night. My own comments were cruel, to say the least. If I am to except your apology, I must ask that you accept mine, as well."

No longer able to resist his need to be near her, Teagan dropped to the ground before Zeva, the emotions in his heart evident on his face. "I love you, Zeva, with everything that I am," he confessed, gently running his fingers over her cheek. "I have loved you for so long that I don't know how I will ever be able to live without you. Please give me a chance to show you how perfect we could be together."

Zeva caressed his face, tears building in her eyes. "I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you, Teagan," she said sadly. "You deserve someone who can return the abundance of love that you have to give. I cannot be that person. I love Duncan and that isn't going to change, no matter how much you may wish it."

"But why, Zeva?" he asked, holding her hand tight to his cheek. "Why him? He can't possibly love you as much as I do. He hasn't known you as I have; hasn't watched you grow into the amazing woman you are today. The history we have together is something that he can never share with you."

Carefully extricating herself from his embrace, Zeva stood and approached the fireplace; gazing into the burning embers. "I can't explain to you why I love Duncan, Teagan," she said. "I only know that I do. We may not have a history together; but he is my future, and I will not leave his side."

Turning back to him, she sighed heavily; tears slowly falling from her eyes. "We have much to do if we are to save this land from Loghain and the Blight, and it will require us to work closely together. I want the time I spend with you to be filled with the friendship we have always known; not the animosity that has recently developed between us. However, I will understand if that isn't possible for you."

Teagan approached her slowly and took her in his arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a shaking hand. "I have missed your friendship, as well, my beautiful Zeva," he began, "and it has broken my heart to be estranged from you. I despise the very idea of seeing you with Duncan; but if this is how it must be in order to remain at your side, I will accept it – for now. That doesn't mean that I intend to give up on winning you for my own. I know that you will eventually return to my arms; and when that day comes, I will be waiting."

Running his hand through her hair, Teagan gently brought Zeva's lips to his; the kiss filled with all the love that he would never deny. Zeva allowed it, knowing that he needed this moment to say goodbye to her in his own way. When their lips parted he quickly turned away, staring into the firelight. When he spoke, his voice was broken and shaky.

"I am glad that we were able to clear the air, Zeva," he whispered. "It will make things easier for everyone. Now, if you don't mind, I think I need some time alone before breakfast."

"Of course, Teagan," she said, stepping to the study door and opening it. "I will see you there." She glanced back one last time before exiting; guilt rushing through her as she saw his shoulders begin to shake.

She was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't see the study door open once more behind her, or the shadowy figure that stepped through it. The beautiful Warden had insisted that she be allowed to handle the Bann on her own, but when was Zevran Arainai ever one to listen to an order?

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"We cannot defeat the Blight with a divided country," Eamon announced to the Wardens' party as they sat around the dining table. The breakfast conversation had been dominated by Loghain and the atrocities he'd committed since Ostagar. Now that the actual eating was done, the time for planning had arrived.

"I agree," Duncan said, leaning forward in his chair. "So, our next move would seem to be removing Loghain from the throne. I would imagine you already have an idea on how to do that?" As he spoke to Eamon, his eyes flashed to Alistair. The Arl caught the look and nodded in agreement.

"I see we are thinking the same, Warden Commander," Eamon said, smiling broadly at Duncan. "I have thought long and hard about this, and I believe our best chance of success against Loghain would be to offer a new ruler to the nobility at a Landsmeet. The people need a king who will look after their interests and protect them from the darkspawn attack. You and I both know that Loghain is not that man. Luckily, we have a true heir in our midst to offer to the noble families."

Alistair looked around the table, noticing that all eyes were upon him. As realization set in, his mouth fell open and he began shaking his head. "Oh no, you don't!" he exclaimed, glaring at Eamon furiously. "I know what you are thinking and it is never going to happen!"

"Alistair, please," Duncan began, smiling warmly at his fellow Warden. "Just listen to what the Arl has to say before you make any hasty decisions."

"Hasty decisions?" he said angrily. "You inform me over breakfast that you suddenly want me to become a candidate for king and you call _my_ decisions hasty? I think you've all lost your minds! I am no king! I have been told since I was only a child that I was the illegitimate bastard and would never get anywhere near the throne! And you know what? I am perfectly fine with that!"

The frustrated Warden rose from the table and began pacing the room. "I am a Grey Warden and nothing more!" he declared, slamming his hand onto the table. "I know nothing about politics or ruling a kingdom. Maker, I don't even like leading the party! How am I supposed to lead an entire nation?"

"Alistair, Ferelden needs you," Eamon said calmly, trying to diffuse the young man's anger. "In a very short time, we will be forced to defend this country against an enormous horde of darkspawn. Our only chance of success is to unite the land behind one leader; someone that the people can put their faith in. With everything that has happened, do you truly believe Loghain can be that person?"

Zeva watched carefully as her friend's shoulders slumped and he released a heavy sigh of defeat. "Of course not, Eamon," he said quietly. "You know I do not want that. Loghain murdered his king, and he has to be made to pay for that. But surely there is some other way; one that doesn't include me as king?"

"I am afraid not," Eamon said, shaking his head sadly. "I have thought of nothing but this since I returned from the Fade. I can think of no other way to remove Loghain from power. We must defeat him fairly in a Landsmeet, and the only way to insure that victory is to give the people a Theirin ruler."

"He is right, Alistair," Duncan said. "I see no other answer. I know you don't like this, but it's not about what you want right now. It's about what is best for all involved."

Alistair spun in Duncan's direction, and the fury in his eyes took everyone by surprise. "And what would you know about sacrificing what you want for the benefit of others?" he spat. "It seems to me that you have gotten everything that you want, even if you aren't worthy of it!" Without another word, he turned and stormed from the room; leaving a silent and stunned table of companions behind him.

After several seconds, Zeva rose from the table and headed for the door. "Zeva?" Eamon asked. "Where are you going?"

"To comfort my friend, and make sure you have a king," she said quietly; exiting the room without ever looking back.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

She found him in the middle of the castle's grounds. He was seated on a large rock, ripping pieces of grass from the ground and tossing them casually into a nearby pond. Sitting down next to him, she grabbed a stone and skipped it across the water.

"Well," she began, chuckling softly, "you certainly know how to make an exit, don't you?"

It was several minutes before he replied. When he did, she could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"I suppose I handled that all wrong, didn't I?" he asked sheepishly. "So much for my diplomacy skills. I'll make a wonderful king, won't I?"

Zeva reached over and pulled Alistair to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "_If_ it comes to that, you will make an amazing king," she said kindly.

Alistair looked over at her, confusion evident on his face. "_If_ it comes to that?" he asked. "I thought Duncan and Eamon already had my entire future planned out."

"Yes, well, you know me," Zeva replied, a devious smile spreading over her lips. "I don't accept anyone's decisions blindly. And for your information, I had no idea they were planning on dropping that little gem of knowledge in your lap over toast and jam."

Though he tried his best to remain stoic, Alistair found himself laughing at her joke. He cautiously returned her embrace; his heart fluttering as she snuggled closer against him. "So, if I may be so bold, Milady, what is your plan?" he asked.

"Well, I don't disagree with Eamon when it comes to his assessment of the Loghain situation," she began, pulling her shoes off and stretching her legs out; wriggling her toes in the soft grass. "We have to get rid of him before we face the Archdemon, and the easiest way to do that is to put you forth as a replacement."

"Agreed," Alistair said, following her lead and removing his own boots. It had been ages since he'd just relaxed with Zeva, and he wanted to prolong the experience if he could.

"However, many things can happen at a Landsmeet," she continued. "I attended several with my parents when I came of age. Decisions made there are nothing if not fluid. Once we remove Loghain, we can work to find a solution that will make everyone happy."

Shifting her body, Zeva took Alistair's face in her hands. "I won't let them force you into something you don't want, Ali," she promised, her eyes reflecting the truth in her words. "For now, just go along with their plans. It will keep Eamon out of our hair while we complete the treaties and prepare to face Loghain. When the time comes, I will stand beside you; whatever decision you make."

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and rose from the ground, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Shouldn't we put on our boots?" he asked as he brushed the stray grass from his clothes.

"Who said you wouldn't be a good king?" she exclaimed, grabbing her discarded boots and heading down the rocky path. "You already have the 'I won't let my noble feet touch the filthy ground' part down perfectly!"

Her laughter was interrupted by a loud grunt as the first of several small rocks hit her in the back…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Cauthrien entered the throne room, her face showing great fatigue. Ever since she'd been tasked with locating Warden Cousland, sleep had become a thing of the past. It seemed that the woman and her entourage had been spotted nearly everywhere; from Lothering to Orzammar. For wanted criminals, the Wardens certainly weren't trying very hard to maintain anonymity.

She approached the throne, shaking her head sadly at the Regent as she did so. In the few months since Ostagar, he appeared to have aged ten years or more. Though she hated the idea of allowing the Cousland woman near her commander, she knew that he needed the relief that her presence would bring. She worried what her new information would do to his already damaged psyche.

"You look disturbed, Cauthrien," Loghain said, running his thin fingers through his mussed hair. "Have you received word of the Wardens?"

"Yes, Milord," she said, bowing politely to him; a gesture he brushed away with a wave of his hand. "I have recently come into quite a bit of information about Warden Cousland and her party; some of which will not please you."

Loghain's mirthless laugh filled the room and his lieutenant involuntarily shuddered. "Do not concern yourself with my pleasure, Cauthrien," he said coldly. "I have long forgotten the feeling. What news do you have of Zeva?"

"I am not sure if you are aware of it, Milord, but Arlessa Isolde of Redcliffe arrived in Denerim several weeks ago," she began. "Rumor has it that she was forced from her home by her husband, who recently recovered from an attack on his life."

_Damn you, Howe!_ Loghain thought furiously; though his face revealed nothing of the anger boiling in his veins. It had been Howe's idea to poison Guerrin; and, like everything the man had planned in recent months, it had been a complete failure. _I look forward to seeing what the Cousland girl does to you when you next meet, you sick bastard!_

"Can we move this along, Cauthrien?" he asked, shuffling anxiously in his chair. "I care not for the idle gossip of fools. Does this have anything to do with the Wardens?"

"It does," she answered simply. "My contacts tell me that Zeva Cousland and her companions were responsible for saving the Arl's life, and that even now she resides within the walls of his castle."

"She's with Guerrin?" he spat, rising from his chair. "Maker, of course she is! Bryce Cousland was Eamon's closest friend for many years." Turning to Cauthrien, he crossed his arms over his chest. "These contacts of yours – do they know why Isolde is here? Is there some way we can use her to get to Zeva?"

"We may be too late for that, Milord," she said quietly. "According to the bartender at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, the Arlessa has already chosen to ally herself with Rendon Howe."

For the first time in many weeks, Cauthrien saw a flash of life in Loghain's eyes. "Howe!" he yelled, clenching his fists in anger. "I should kill that monster, myself! The only thing keeping him alive is Zeva. I want her to be the one to end his wretched life; giving me the leverage I need to bring her around to my way of thinking."

"There is more, Milord," the lieutenant said, her eyes downcast. "I thought to approach the Arlessa and get a sense of her plans; but when I arrived at her home, she was gone. According to her servants, she hasn't been seen in several days. I spoke at length to a rather talkative maid I encountered in the main salon, and she said the Arlessa wrote a letter to her administrator; explaining that she needed time alone to grieve the loss of her husband and son."

"Then it appears, my dear Cauthrien, that we wait," he said, sighing heavily. "I have a feeling that the Wardens will be coming to us very soon."

"Sire?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Eamon still lives and he now has the Theirin bastard in his hands," he said. "I have no doubt that his next move will be to call a Landsmeet and present him to the nobility as the rightful ruler of Ferelden." A wicked smile curved Loghain's lips as a plan formed in his mind. "Get some rest, lieutenant. We have much to do. When Zeva Cousland arrives in Denerim, she will be mine."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"And here you are," Flemeth said quietly as Zeva approached her cabin. The witch was seated in a wooden chair outside her tiny front door, a bubbling cauldron of soup at her feet. "You've assembled quite a group since the last time we met; yet I don't see my dearest Morrigan among them. I am not surprised by this. I knew it was only a matter of time before she convinced you to come and rid the world of the 'Evil Witch of the Wilds'.

"I am not here to 'rid the world' of anything yet, Flemeth," Zeva replied. "I have some questions first, if you would indulge me."

"Of course," the witch replied, motioning for Zeva to take the seat next to her. Flemeth laughed when Duncan made a move to stop Zeva from accepting the invitation. "I have no intention of attacking her, Warden Commander," she said. "I am not an ungracious host, regardless of what my Morrigan has told you." Once Zeva was seated, Flemeth turned back to her; quietly waiting for the questions to begin.

"I found your grimoire in the Circle Tower," Zeva began, carefully studying the old woman's face for any signs of recognition. "I gave it to Morrigan to read and she came back to me with some rather disturbing news. She claims that you plan to steal her body and use it as your own once she has reached a magical power level that suits you. Is this true?"

"Is this how I have prolonged my life to this point – yes," she said. "I do not deny the power that I have, or the lengths that I have gone to in order to insure my survival. But do I plan to do the same to Morrigan? I can't be sure. Such decisions have yet to be made."

"I see," Zeva said, shocked by the honesty of Flemeth's responses. "Well, let me make this easy for you, then. The decision has been made. You will never have Morrigan for your twisted attempt at eternal life. She has a long future ahead of her, and I intend to make sure that she lives without fear."

"Your support of your companions is admirable, Zeva," Flemeth replied, "but foolish. You see those around you through the lens of your own kindness. This blinds you to their faults. Do not let anyone deter you from your true destiny. You are far too important."

"How is she important?" Duncan asked angrily. "I grow tired of the riddles both you and your daughter throw around so casually. I demand to know what you both want with Zeva."

Flemeth never even looked at Duncan as she responded to his outburst. "You can demand until the darkspawn own every corner of this kingdom, Warden Commander. It will do you no good. The plans set forth for your lovely Warden companion are not of my making; and I have neither the time nor the desire to put your mind at ease."

"Then it appears that this conversation is over," Zeva said, rising from the chair and returning to Duncan's side. "I will not stand idly by while you decide whether or not to steal Morrigan's body. She needs the threat you pose removed from her life, and I will see it done."

"It always comes to this, doesn't it?" the witch said as she rose from her chair and slowly walked onto a nearby hill. "If you wish to take my life, Warden, you will have to work for it." Her fingers began to glow and magic quickly swirled around her. Wynne moved forward, reciting several counter spells in preparation for the inevitable fight.

Before anyone could move, a thick mist enveloped the group; temporarily obscuring their view. Zevran was the first to recover and he moved quickly to Zeva's side; hoping to cover any attack that came her way. Panic rose in his chest as he found her immobile; her weapons only partially removed from their sheaths.

"My, my," Flemeth purred, "will wonders never cease?" With a sweep of her hand, the mist cleared. Zevran's companions stood all around him, completely frozen in place. Disregarding the rest of the group, he placed himself between Zeva and the witch; a look of hatred on his face.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled. "Release her immediately!"

Flemeth's smile made him shiver. "You know, when I first discovered that I would be relying on an assassin to protect Ferelden's future, I was certain that I was reading the signs incorrectly," she said. "Yet here you are, putting your life on the line for a woman whose family you helped to destroy. Life is full of twists and turns, is it not?"

For the first time in his life, Zevran Arainai was speechless. Nothing the witch said made sense. Protect Ferelden? His only concern was Zeva. Wait….

"I see you finally comprehend your place," Flemeth declared, the smile spreading across her face. "You have been called upon to stare into the face of destiny, elf, and you have to be prepared to risk everything to win."

"I grow very tired of your family's cryptic messages, witch," Zevran said as he slowly lowered his weapons. "I've heard all of this from Morrigan, and it made as much sense then as your nonsense does now. If there is something you want from me, say it. If not, prepare to defend yourself; as you will not lay one hand on Zeva."

"You have already agreed to that which I would ask of you," she said, chuckling softly. "My demands are simple. You are not to leave the young Warden's side; regardless of what may happen between you. Her continued existence is paramount to the safety of the world we know; and you are the only one who can help her succeed."

"Why me?" he asked. The witch had piqued his curiosity. Before he killed her, he would find out what she knew of Zeva's future.

Flemeth gestured to the companions on each side of him. "Do you know what spell I used on your friends, assassin?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Before he could answer, she continued. "Of course you don't. I would venture to say the old mage with you wouldn't recognize it, either. It's a simple inquisition spell; quite basic, at least for me. I used it to draw out the one whose feelings for the beautiful young Warden were the strongest and purest. And those feelings, as it turns out, belong to you."

"But what about…" he began, his eyes flashing to Duncan.

"The Warden Commander?" she interjected. "His feelings are true; of that I have no doubt. But he is not long for this world; and there are too many strings attached to his feelings for her. Answer me this, elf. Do you love her?"

_Love…_ the word spun around in his head; setting off long-buried alarms in his soul. The Crows taught him that love was a lie, and it had been his personal mantra ever since he'd first held a blade in his hand. He knew he cared for Zeva, and there was no doubt that he desired her… but love her? He'd never allowed such thoughts to linger long in his mind; especially given her relationship with Duncan. What was the use of giving his heart to a woman who belonged to another?

"And that is exactly why you were chosen over the great Warden Commander," Flemeth said, smiling softly. As he looked into her eyes, Zevran realized that she could read his thoughts. Such insights made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Stay out of my mind, witch," he warned, his eyes glimmering dangerously.

"But it's such an interesting place to visit," she replied. "Now answer my question. Do you love her?"

Zevran turned toward Zeva and placed his fingertips on her lips; tracing the soft pink contours. "Yes," he said, his eyes never leaving her face. "I do love her." As he spoke the words, he felt the dam holding back his emotions fall away from his heart. Tears sprung to his eyes and slid silently down his cheeks. "What do you need me to do?" he whispered. No matter the cost to his own life, he knew he could never allow harm to come to the woman he adored.

"Stay with her, no matter what obstacles appear to try and stop you," she answered. "Someone must protect her from the dangers to come; and for whatever reason, fate has chosen you to be that person."

Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from Zeva and turned back to the witch. "Obstacles?" he asked. "You mean Howe?"

"Among others," she answered. "You don't think your secret will remain hidden forever, do you?" Zevran's heart sank as he realized that she was referring to the battle at Highever. "No one can be allowed to separate you; not the monster who desires to take her as his own, and not even the Warden, herself. She doesn't understand what is to come, and how important your part is to her success. Even Morrigan isn't fully informed; though she thinks she knows all."

"And you won't tell me anything else, I assume?" he asked, trying not to think of Zeva's reaction to his deception.

"You are wise, indeed, my elven friend," she replied. "Now, I suggest we finish this fight. Your friends should be waking soon."

"Wait… fight?" he asked. He'd been so wrapped up in his conversation with the witch that he'd forgotten all about the fact that they'd come to kill her. "You do realize that if she is to survive, you have to die?"

"Of course," Flemeth said as she knelt on the soft grass of the hillside. "Do not worry about me, assassin. I knew this day would eventually come. I have made certain arrangements to protect myself. Take the grimoire to Morrigan as proof of my death. She never need know the truth."

Zevran walked to Flemeth's side, laying his dagger on the back of her neck. "Any last words?" he asked.

"We will meet again, elf," she said; looking up into his eyes. "When we do, I expect to see her at your side. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, we do," he said, nodding slowly to her.

"Then do it," she commanded, closing her eyes and hanging her head. In one swift blow, it was over.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva slowly opened her eyes; the bright light from the cloudless sky above almost too much to bear. She carefully sat up and glanced around; her head throbbing painfully. Her companions were also rising; their pained expressions telling her that they felt as she did.

"Here, allow me to help," Zevran said, leaning over and extending his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up; using his body to stabilize her. Their eyes met for one brief moment; and in Zevran's amber depths she saw all that he would never say aloud.

"Zeva!" Duncan called, rushing to her side and pulling her from the elf. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, though she still felt a little unstable. "What happened?" she asked. "Where is Flemeth?"

"The witch is dead," Sten said, his voice sounding unusually chipper. She turned toward him and saw the old woman's body lying on the hillside. No matter how hard she tried to remember the fight, nothing would come.

"Would someone mind telling me how we killed her?" she asked cautiously.

Zevran returned to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I killed her," he said. "She was casting a sleep spell on the party. I recognized it for what it was, as it's a common spell within the Crow mages, and circled around behind her while she was preoccupied. I am sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop her from completing her incantation."

"No need to apologize," Zeva said, smiling warmly at him. "After all, you did kill her. I think that makes us more than even."

Oghren stepped up, a large leather-bound book held in his arms. "I think this is the book you wanted, Warden," he said, carefully handing her the tome. "It all looked like nonsense to me, so it must be magic."

"Thank you, Oghren," Zeva said as she placed the grimoire in her pack. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am anxious to get back to Redcliffe and collect the rest of our companions. A hot bath and a warm bed will do wonders for my disposition. Don't you agree, Commander?"

"Definitely," Duncan said, his eyes filled with desire. Taking Zeva's arm, he led the party away from the ruined hut; into the woods of the Wilds.

Zevran walked behind the rest of the group, his eyes fixed on Zeva's back. _I love you, Zeva, _he thought.

And someday, no matter how long he had to wait, he knew he would hear those words from the soft pink lips he's so recently caressed…


	31. Schemes to Remove Those Destined to Stay

**First let me say how sorry I am that this chapter has taken so long to be released! RL sucks sometimes, doesn't it?**

**Next a warning! There is some dark material in this chapter! It will continue this way until we begin Awakenings, or kill Howe! You know how it goes!**

**Lisa - What can I say? My world would be desolate without you! Your support means all to me and I adore you!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, AlexSavard, Constantano, Steve 69, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, dragonzap93, naomis8329, thnewandrew and turianlover: _LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!_**

**Bioware owns all!**

Morrigan jumped, the knock on her bedroom door catching her completely by surprise. She'd been reading the grimoire again; looking over each page in hopes of discovering some way to stop Flemeth's evil plans. The search was hopeless, she knew; but it kept her mind from thoughts of Zeva and her battle with the Witch of the Wilds.

Though she would never admit it aloud, Morrigan had been consumed with worry ever since the Warden and her party had set off on their quest. It was a feeling to which she was completely unfamiliar, and at first she denied the truth of it. When sleep failed to come for two days, she could no longer ignore the facts. Zeva was the only friend she had ever known, and the thought of losing her brought a sharp pain to the young mage's chest.

From the moment she'd met Zeva and her companions in the Warden ruins, Morrigan had known there was something special about the Cousland girl. Her feelings were confirmed when Zeva was introduced to Flemeth.

"She is the one," her mother said when she returned from escorting the Warden out of the Wilds. "We must watch and protect her, Morrigan, for she will change everything one day."

Flemeth had been true to her word, flying into the battle with the darkspawn to rescue Zeva and her fellow Warden from certain death at the top of the tower. Though she feigned surprise, Morrigan had expected to be sent from the camp when the Wardens left. After all, she knew her mother's wishes, didn't she?

The one thing the mage hadn't planned on were the feelings she'd quickly developed for Zeva as they'd travelled together. Now, the same young woman that Morrigan had repeatedly lied to and manipulated was fighting an horrific battle; all to protect her life. The world is indeed full of wonders…

The door to the bedroom opened and a squeamish elf entered, her eyes downcast. Morrigan had made no attempt at civility with any of the castle staff, and they were all terrified of her.

"Milady," the maid said, bowing politely, "Arl Eamon sent me to tell you that the Warden and her companions have been spotted entering the castle grounds. He knew you would want to meet them." Without waiting for a response, the elf turned and sped from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Morrigan stopped halfway to the door; her hand flying to her chest. Her heart was racing and a broad smile came unbidden to her lips. She eventually resumed her course, her mind racing with possibilities. If Flemeth was indeed dead, she was free.

And Zeva's future was now in her hands alone…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva's eyes opened wide as she entered the grand hall of the castle. Across the room, Eamon was moving slowly in her direction. He rested his weight on a cane held in his left hand. She smiled as she hurried toward him, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I am so pleased to see you up and about," she said as she pulled away. "Did you have Kinnon arrested and thrown in the dungeon? I imagine that's the only way he would let you out of his sight."

"He tried, but Bann Teagan wouldn't allow it," the mage said as he stepped into the room, his rescuer following close behind him. Teagan's heart leapt when he saw Zeva, and he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms. _Patience, Teagan,_ he thought. _Someday Zeva will be yours. And the prize will be well worth the wait…_

"Actually," Kinnon began, "the Arl is well on his way to a full recovery. I have given him a list of exercises to be performed twice each day. If he follows my orders and takes the medicine I have prepared, he will be moving fluidly in no time.

In fact," he continued, "I think I should head back to the Circle Tower soon. I am sure First Enchanter Irving is wondering if I will ever return."

Zeva saw the sorrow that darkened Eamon's eyes and her heart broke for him. When Kinnon left, so would Connor. "I have no doubt that you are correct, Kinnon," she said. "You have been nothing short of amazing during the time you have been here, but you should return home to help rebuild the Circle."

Shaking his head slowly, Eamon interrupted. "If that is the case," he said, "I suppose it is time to deal with the matter of the apostate mage. The templars are most anxious to hear my decision."

"Jowan!" Zeva said in shock. She'd completely forgotten about the mage in the midst of everything else that had happened. "He hadn't even crossed my mind. What will you do with him, Eamon?"

"Let's adjourn to my office," he said, shuffling toward the adjacent hallway. "I am still not completely secure on my feet and I think I need to rest a bit. Teagan, please have the soldiers bring the apostate up from the dungeon. It's time that I met him, don't you think?"

"Allow me to help you, Arl Eamon," Duncan said, moving forward and taking the older man's arm. "I think Zeva has something else to attend to before joining us." As he spoke, he inclined his head toward the door. Zeva looked up, her gaze meeting Morrigan's across the room. She smiled gently and approached the mage, her pack in her hand. Zevran followed her, wanting to see the mage's reaction to the tome for himself. The rest of the party followed Duncan and Eamon into his spacious office for the meeting with Jowan.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I see you have returned in one piece," Morrigan said, trying to hide the relief in her voice. Though she was overjoyed to see Zeva alive and well, she had no intention of giving away anything. "I assume this means that Flemeth is dead?"

Zeva dropped her pouch onto the floor, undid the drawstring and pulled a large, black, leather-bound book from inside. She held it to Morrigan. "It is finished," she said softly, "and this is now yours."

Morrigan took the grimoire carefully and ran her fingertips over the worn cover. "Yes," she began, "this is the one mother always used. I remember watching her write in it when I was only a small child." Still gently stroking the tome, she looked up at Zeva. "I don't know quite what to say," she continued. "I have never been one to give thanks to anyone, and yet you have given me control over my own destiny. I am sure Flemeth isn't gone for good – she is far too powerful for that – but with this book I have a chance to build a proper defense against whatever she will have in store for me."

Zeva saw the blush that slowly crept up the mage's cheeks and smiled. "I owe you my life and my freedom, Zeva," she said quietly. "And I will do whatever I can to repay that debt to you. I swear it." In an unprecedented move, the mage stepped forward and wrapped her free arm around Zeva's waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

She stared at Zevran over Zeva's shoulder as she continued speaking. "We still have much to do," she said, "and there is much danger that comes along with our tasks. I will never let anyone harm you." Zevran knew her comment was aimed at him and glared furiously back at her. "Not anyone."

As he watched the two women embrace, the elven assassin wondered if one of the dangers to Zeva that Flemeth spoke of during their battle wasn't standing right before him; her arm around his beloved Warden.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"So," Eamon said when at last the would-be assassin was brought into his office; his hands bound tightly to prevent any use of his magic, "you are the one who nearly destroyed my entire family and the people of my village. Somehow I imagined you would appear more formidable."

Jowan's head was bowed, his limbs visibly shaking. He'd known he would eventually have to face the man whose life he had chosen to take, and the thought of it terrified him each day of his incarceration. Now that he stood before Eamon, he found himself unable to speak a single word.

Eamon temporarily turned his attention to the office door as Zeva, Zevran and Morrigan entered. When they had taken seats with their companions, he once more looked at the shivering apostate. "The templars are most anxious to return you to the Circle to face punishment for your crimes there," he explained. "However, there are those here in Redcliffe who would like nothing more than to watch you hung in the center of the village square for all to see. All are looking to me to decide your sentence. Though I may have the right to do so, I don't believe I am unbiased enough for a proper judgment. Therefore, I leave your fate in the hands of the woman who was forced to correct the countless mistakes you have made."

Turning to Zeva, he nodded somberly. "The decision is yours, Zeva," he said quietly. "What would you have me do with this murderer?"

Zeva sat silently for several minutes, her gaze travelling from the Arl to the mage who had caused such pain to so many. She weighed the cost of Jowan's actions both at the Circle Tower and in the small town below them before speaking. When she'd made a decision, she rose from her chair and approached the prisoner.

"You caused the deaths of so many in Redcliffe, Jowan," she began. Much to her surprise, the mage looked up and met her gaze, nodding slowly. "I understand the need to avenge those lost lives, believe me. However, I think your true judges reside in the Tower on Lake Calenhad. Therefore, I will send you back to the Circle with the templars. Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving can see that you receive the punishment you deserve."

She looked at Eamon, hoping that he would agree with her decision. After many moments of heavy silence, he nodded; a grim smile curving his lips. "It will be as you wish, Zeva," he declared. Eamon waved his hand and Ser Perth stepped forward, once more taking possession of the apostate. As he was pushed through the office door, Jowan turned and glanced at Zeva.

"Thank you for your kindness, Warden," he said softly. "For what little it's worth, I am truly sorry for all that has happened. I wish you the best in your fight against the Blight. There will be many more deaths if the darkspawn aren't stopped." With that, he allowed Perth to lead him into the hallway.

"I hope I didn't overstep my bounds, Eamon," Zeva said as she took a seat across from him at his desk. "I truly think that was the best solution."

"As I said, Zeva," Eamon replied, his voice filled with sadness. "I was far too closely involved to make a judgment. I can hardly complain about your decision when I left it up to you, can I?"

Kinnon stepped forward and passed Eamon a vial of dark blue liquid. "It's time for you to rest, Arl," he said sternly. "You can make more life-altering decisions in the morning."

"You know," Eamon replied, "I don't think I will miss you much, mage." Though his words were harsh, the glitter in his eyes showed his mirth.

"I disagree, Milord," Kinnon retorted as he helped the Arl up from his chair and moved them into the hall. "I think you will miss me very much. After all, who else here will take all the abuse that I do without complaint?"

Zeva couldn't help but laugh as she heard Eamon's parting comment. "Why, Teagan, of course…"

Teagan stepped forward, shaking his head. "Maybe I should offer the mage a permanent position," he commented. "He would save me a great deal of irritation, I don't doubt." Looking down at Zeva, he continued, "Eamon didn't get a chance to mention this, but he wishes to throw a formal dinner for you and your companions before you leave to retrieve your final treaty. It's his way of thanking you for all you have done for Redcliffe."

"I don't want to put him to any trouble, Teagan," she said, rising from her chair. "He's only just begun to recover."

"Yes, well, I would normally agree with you," he replied. "However, I think there is something else at play here. Eamon has lost so much over the past several months – first Isolde and now Connor. I think he needs this to begin to feel normal again." Taking her hand in his own, Teagan ignored the vicious glares that came from the Wardens' party. "Please tell me you will agree to it. For Eamon."

"Of course we will," Zeva said, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm afraid I don't really have much to wear, so it may be more casual than he is used to."

"No need to fret, my darling," Duncan said, stepping forward and taking Zeva's arm in his; effectively breaking Teagan's grip on his lover. "I think we can arrange for something." Thoughts of the sapphire gown filled his mind and he was suddenly quite anxious to get back to their room.

"Speaking of Isolde," Leliana said from her seat across the room. "Has Eamon heard anything from her?"

Teagan shook his head sadly. "Not one word," he replied. "Not that I am sorry about it. She almost destroyed everything with her lies, and I would be thrilled if Eamon never had to see her again. That woman is poison."

"Something we can actually agree on," Duncan said. "Now, I suggest we all get some sleep. We have plans to make tomorrow."

The party disbanded for the night; each one thinking of the upcoming dinner in their own way. Fighting would resume soon enough, and a night of revelry before battle was needed by all.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Isolde's eyes opened slowly, her back aching from the thin cot on which she slept. For the briefest of moments, she thought she was back in Redcliffe and called to her husband. When no answer was forthcoming, she remembered her current situation and sank to the floor; releasing an agonizing cry of pain and anguish.

"Maker, not this again!" her guard said as he stepped into the room, a small bundle in his hands. "Do you ever quit blubbering?" He approached the cell and threw the parcel between the bars. It hit Isolde in the head and bounced onto the floor.

"A present, _Milady_," he said sardonically, bowing in mock respect. "You have been ordered to clean up and change into the clothes in that package. You are having visitors today." Before Isolde had a chance to speak, the guard turned and left the room; the door slamming shut behind him.

Isolde continued crying and opened the parcel. As she changed her clothes, she reflected on the road of horror she had travelled over the last several weeks…

It all started on the night of her meeting with Arl Howe. She was blissfully happy when she left his home. Howe seemed determined to get his hands on Zeva Cousland and Isolde was only too happy to oblige him.

She was only a few streets from her estate when she was accosted by several soldiers in dark armor. They'd demanded that she follow them 'for her own safety', as there was a dangerous criminal on the loose in the vicinity. When she suggested that they escort her home, they stated that the situation was far too volatile and ushered her into a nearby warehouse.

Thus began Isolde's journey into darkness. The atrocities committed against her in that cursed building haunted her every dream; and no amount of washing could remove the stains left on her soul. When the monsters had their fill of her, they'd wrapped her in a dirty rug and carried her through the streets; a bloody rag stuffed in her mouth to keep her from crying out.

Her captors threw her into a stone cell and walked away; comparing stories of their time with her as they exited the darkened dungeon. When she was finally able to move, she'd crawled to the iron bars and begun screaming for help. Her attempts proved futile, however, and she lost her voice many hours before anyone arrived.

The elven servant sent to care for her each morning never spoke a word as she completed her daily tasks. Each time she visited, Isolde attempted to gain information on the identity of her jailor. Sweet cajoling and vicious threats meant nothing to the stubborn maid, however. She refused to even acknowledge her charge.

One of the guards that accompanied the servant eventually opened the elf's mouth and Isolde discovered the reason for her silence. Her tongue had been removed. According to the guard, the girl had been told that her eyes and ears would follow her voice if she dared to communicate with the prisoner. The callous laughter that accompanied Isolde's sobbing rang in her ears each time she slept for days.

The days began to slip one into another, and Isolde had no knowledge of how long she'd been held in the rat-infested cell. Her only connection to the outside world was in the form of a letter she'd been forced to write to her estate administrator. In it she told him of her plans to travel abroad for some much needed rest. She'd refused to pen the missive at first; but when she was reminded of the time she'd spent with her 'rescuers' and told how easy it would be to arrange another gathering, she'd submitted.

Now it looked as though she would finally get the answers that she so desperately needed. She sat on the bed, her servant's rags wrapped tightly around her. She still had some pride left; and when she finally faced her captor, it would be with her head held high.

By the time the guard returned, Isolde had built up enough courage to react to his presence. She reached onto a nearby table and flung a water goblet at him, breaking the clay on his head.

"You bastard!" she cried angrily. "You will tell me where I am and who the monster is that has kidnapped me! I am the Arlessa of Redcliffe, and I have many influential friends in this city! One of those is the Arl of Denerim, himself! When he learns what you have done to me…"

Her tirade was cut short by the laughter that echoed off of the stone walls. The guard opened the door to the outer dungeon and called down the hallway, "Edmonds, you have to come and hear this!"

The sound of heavy footsteps rang through the dungeon. A second guard appeared in the door, a curious smile on his face. "This better be good, Thomas," he said. "I was headed upstairs to visit our little elven friend. She can't really scream anymore, now can she?"

"Oh, it's good," Thomas said, still chuckling darkly. "The prisoner just demanded that I tell her the name of our master. Apparently she has friends in important circles – like the Arl of Denerim! He will apparently kill us all when he discovers that we have her!"

Now it was Edmonds' turn to laugh. He walked over to Isolde's cell and placed both hands on the bars; his foul breath wafting toward her as he eyed her carefully.

"I wouldn't count on that rescue if I were you, bitch," he said, his voice dripping with hatred. "After all, if the Arl of Denerim wanted you freed, he could just walk down the stairs and open your cage."

Isolde tilted her head in confusion. _I don't understand,_ she thought._ Just walk down the stairs and let me out? Does he know these beasts?_

"Check out the blank look on her face, Thomas," Edmonds said, inclining his head in her direction. "Her only saving grace is obviously between her legs."

"Now don't be cruel," Thomas said sarcastically. "I seem to recall her mouth being quite useful, as well." Isolde gasped, staring at her captors. So they were some of the ones who…

Reaching through the bars, Edmonds grabbed the front of Isolde's dress and began pulling her toward him. She struggled to escape, and was rewarded for her efforts by having her head smashed into the bars. "Fight me again and you'll get more than a bruised forehead," the guard warned. His voice held a cruel edge as he continued. "Let me explain it to you in a way that you will understand. That little party that you attended in the warehouse? The Arl of Denerim was the one who arranged it. He's the one holding you now and if you want to continue to survive, you will do everything he says."

His words tumbled through her head; a refrain of terror from which she was afraid she might never recover. Howe – her abductor? No! It simply wasn't possible!

"You lie!" she spat furiously. "I agreed to help Arl Rendon Howe capture the traitorous Warden, Zeva Cousland! He wouldn't betray me when I am his best hope of revenge against her!"

"And still you do not see the truth." The door to the dungeon opened and Rendon Howe stepped inside, a vicious snarl curving his lips. Isolde's mouth dropped open and she slumped against the bars. Edmonds released his hold on her dress and she fell to the floor; gazing up at Howe in shock.

"Good day, Arlessa Guerrin," Howe said as he stepped up to her cage and stopped. "I see you changed into the clothes I sent. Good. Servants' garbs are extremely appropriate for you, if you want my opinion."

"You… you… why?" Isolde stammered as she struggled to her feet. She backed away from the cell door and sat down on the small cot that had become her bed.

Howe turned toward the door as his guards entered; carrying a small desk and an elaborate leather chair. They placed the chair behind their master and he calmly sat down on it. Edmonds opened the cell door and Thomas carried the desk inside, placing it before Isolde. Without a word, the two men bowed politely to Howe and exited the dungeon.

"It's perfectly simple, Isolde," Howe began, his arms crossed over his chest. "I invited you into my home in hopes that you might help me retrieve that which is most precious in this world to me. I offered you friendship and protection in your time of need. And how do you repay me? You call my beloved Zeva a whore! Surely you realize that such an insult cannot be allowed to remain unanswered?"

_His beloved Zeva?_ Isolde thought, her mind racing to grasp the implications of the Arl's statement. She gazed into his eyes and saw the madness that resided there. _Maker, why didn't I realize it when I had the chance?_

Isolde began rubbing her fingertips on her temples in an effort to staunch the headache that was beginning to develop behind her eyes. She shook her head numbly as she watched Howe.

"So you told your men to..?" She couldn't complete the question. Speaking of her ordeal would make it all too real. "What kind of man does something like that?"

Howe simply smiled and sat deeper into his chair. "Any man would defend the honor of his love if he is worthy of her," he replied quietly. "I suppose we know who the true whore is now, don't we? No doubt Eamon would be devastated to learn of all of your new friends.

Oh, wait!" Howe continued. "I may be wrong about that. After all, he has cast you out of your home, hasn't he? And my men tell me that no inquiries have come from Redcliffe as to your current condition. I would say that you have been erased from the memories of all in the castle – your son, included."

A primal scream of fury erupted from Isolde as she flung herself at the bars. "I will see you hung for what you have done to me, you bastard!" she yelled. "You and that worthless piece of filth that you call a lover!"

Howe's fingernails drew blood in his palms as he tried to control his anger. He needed Isolde if he wanted to be reunited with Zeva, and that was the only thing keeping her alive. She would pay for her hateful words, however. She would pay dearly...

For now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"If you are quite done," Howe said, his voice chillingly calm, "there is something that I need you to do for me."

"You really are mad, aren't you?" she replied. "I won't do anything for you, Howe. You will just have to find someone else to help you get your precious Zeva back."

Howe laughed, and the sound made Isolde's skin crawl. "You assume that you have a choice, Isolde," he said dryly. Turning toward the door, he called to Edmonds. The guard entered the room, a wicked smile on his face.

"The prisoner is refusing to help me bring your future Arlessa home," Howe explained, and Edmonds' smile grew. "I suggest that you show her what happens when orders aren't properly followed in this estate."

Isolde backed up further onto the bed as the guard approached. She'd been so furious with Howe that she hadn't taken the consequences of her actions into account. Edmonds' arrival brought it all back to her mind with a vengeance.

The Arlessa squealed as she was pulled from the bed and thrust painfully into the chair at the writing desk. "I… wait… we can talk about this!" she cried out as she struggled in vain against Edmonds' steady grip.

The guard secured her to the chair with ropes and pulled a sharpened dagger from a sheath on his belt. Grabbing her hand, he laid it flat on the table before her. Without a word, he glanced up at his master; awaiting his instructions.

"The left hand, please, Edmonds," Howe said calmly. "The Arlessa writes with her right hand, and we still need that one."

Nodding slowly, the guard released the hand he was holding and grabbed the proper one. Placing it on the table, he brought his dagger down and laid it across Isolde's fingers. "How many, Milord?" he asked as he glanced up at Howe.

The panic in Isolde's eyes brought a smile to the Arl's face. "All of them, Edmonds," he ordered. After several tense seconds, he continued. "Unless Isolde would care to change her mind and cooperate with our plans."

"Yes!" Isolde cried, tears sliding down her face. "I'll do it! I'll do whatever you say! Please!" The seconds seemed like hours as she waited for Howe's answer.

"You're dismissed, Edmonds, with my thanks," the Arl said. The guard left Isolde's cell and exited the room. Howe sat for several seconds, watching Isolde sob in relief. When she'd finally regained some control of her emotions, she looked up at her captor in defeat.

"What would you have me do?" she asked shakily.

"You told me that Fergus Cousland is in Redcliffe with his sister, correct?" Howe asked.

Isolde nodded quickly. "Yes," she answered. "He was recovering from injuries sustained at Ostagar when I was forced to leave."

"Good," Howe replied. "This letter needs to be addressed to him. There is a traitor in Zeva's group of companions, and I wish to inform my beloved of his existence. The sooner the assassin is removed from her side, the better I will feel."

Isolde sniffled quietly as she wrote every word that Howe dictated to her. Once the letter was complete, Edmonds and Thomas untied the Arlessa and retrieved the letter and desk from her cell. Howe rose from his chair and approached the door, never looking back at his prisoner.

"What happens to me now?" Isolde asked, her voice a mere whisper.

Turning back to his prisoner, Howe smiled. "Now you can rest, Arlessa Guerrin," he replied. "I think you will need your strength sooner than you imagine."

As he exited the room, Isolde heard him address his men. "The whore insulted your mistress once again, gentleman," he said. "I give you leave to remind her of the consequences of such actions. Let the others know."

Isolde's screams followed Howe all the way back to the main floor of his estate.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I'm coming with you, Zeva," Fergus demanded as he paced the floor of Eamon's office. The Wardens' party had assembled there, as the rest of the castle was bustling with activity. The servants were dashing around in preparation of the evening's festivities. Eamon was indeed throwing a grand dinner. The entire town had been invited to attend.

Zeva sighed heavily. She'd agreed to allow her brother to attend the meeting in an effort to ease the tension that had grown between them. Too late she realized her mistake. Fergus was the consummate warrior, and Zeva should have realized that he wouldn't want to be left out of the fighting forever, no matter how much she desired to keep him safe.

"No, you aren't," she responded. "The trip to the Brecilian Forest is a Warden mission, and you have only recently recovered from the severe injuries you sustained at Ostagar. I will not have you endangering yourself in something that doesn't concern you."

"Concern me?" Fergus exclaimed, grabbing his sister by the arms and turning her to face him. Leliana noted the way both Zevran and Duncan leaned forward in their chairs and motioned for the men to remain seated. There was nothing to be gained by adding further fuel to the fire with their interference.

"Maker, Zeva!" Fergus continued. "You are my sister! If a battle involves you, it is my concern! And do not even begin to use the 'Warden mission' excuse on me! As you have proven with your rather unusual choice in companions, one does not need to be a Warden in order to participate in their business!" As he spoke, he glanced sharply at Zevran. Zeva noticed the glare and Leliana began shaking her head. This wasn't going to be good…

"Let go of me, Fergus Bryce Cousland!" Zeva yelled, yanking her arms from his grasp. "I have heard enough of your opinions regarding the people in whom I have placed my trust. In fact, I have had just about enough of your opinions, period! The people in this room have given everything in the battle against the darkspawn, and I will not allow you to disrespect them! Have I made myself clear?"

Fergus was momentarily taken aback. This wasn't going the way he had planned at all. He'd only wanted to protect Zeva from harm. He never meant to push her further away with his ill-advised words. Taking a deep breath, he held his hands out before him in supplication.

"I am sorry, Zee Zee," he said softly, his eyes reflecting the truth of his words. "I didn't mean to upset you or to show any disrespect to your companions. I just can't stand the thought of watching you leave again, knowing there is nothing I can do to help you."

The room was silent. The companions glanced at each other cautiously, wondering if the battle of the Couslands had finally run its course. Zeva was the first to break the stalemate, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her brother's waist; pulling him into a tight embrace that he quickly reciprocated.

"I am sorry as well, Fergus," she said quietly, tears slowly sliding from her eyes onto his tunic. "I know that you are worried about my wellbeing and that you want to guard me as I enter the Brecilian Forest. However, I need you to stay in Redcliffe this one final time."

Pulling back slightly, Fergus gazed into his sister's eyes. "Why, Zee Zee?" he asked. "Is this because you are concerned about my ability to defend myself? If that is the case, Sten can personally vouch for my recovery."

"He is correct, Kadan," Sten interjected, nodding solemnly. "Your brother is indeed one of the finest warriors that I have encountered in my travels. Far stronger than the other Warden." As he spoke, he turned his disdainful gaze at Alistair. The young Warden responded with a rude gesture that sent Oghren and Zevran into fits of laughter.

Zeva smiled at her companions before returning her attention to her brother. "It's not you that I am concerned with right now, Fergus," she said quietly. "To be completely honest, I am worried about Eamon. Now that he has begun to contact the nobles about a possible Landsmeet, Loghain has surely discovered that his plan to kill the Arl has failed." Pulling away from his embrace, she shook her head sadly.

"Loghain in insane, Fergus," she continued. "He will stop at nothing to keep the throne for himself. And Redcliffe is still fragile from the demonic attacks. Eamon needs every able-bodied man available to insure that the new Regent doesn't succeed in an open assault on his lands. Teagan is an extremely capable warrior and strategist, but he will need your guidance should the worst occur while I am away."

Fergus desperately wished that he could argue with his sister; but despite his desire to accompany her, he knew that her reasoning was sound. If Loghain did indeed plan another attack on Eamon or his lands, Teagan would need all the help that he could get.

"Fine," he said sadly, his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "I see your point, and you are correct. I will remain here and help Teagan and the others to protect Redcliffe. But know this, my sister. This is the last time we will be separated. When the journey to Denerim begins, I will be at your side. Rendon Howe must pay for all he has done, and he will answer to both Couslands. Are we in agreement?"

Zeva approached Fergus and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "We are, my brother," she said quietly, a small smile on her face. "Together we will bring the full measure of Cousland justice down on the monsters who stole everything from us."

Zevran involuntarily shuddered, Flemeth's words once more ringing in his ears. _'You don't think your secret will remain hidden forever, do you?' _He knew the day was coming quickly when he would have to face his part in the attack on Highever. When the time came, would he survive the pain he knew he would see in his beloved Zeva's eyes?

"Then it's settled," Duncan said, rising from his chair and approaching the siblings. "We leave the day after tomorrow for the Brecilian Forest. That will give us enough time to acquire any needed supplies, and to recuperate from Eamon's banquet. I suggest we all return to our quarters and get ready for the big event. Arl Eamon will be most displeased if we arrive late, I am sure."

As the group disbanded, Leliana grabbed Zeva's hand. "You are coming with me, my dear," she said sweetly, winking at Duncan. "I have a surprise for you."

"More surprises, Leli?" Zeva asked, glancing suspiciously between her lover and the bard. "You two were extremely busy when we were parted, weren't you?"

"You won't know till you follow me, will you?" Leliana replied, gently pulling the Warden toward her rooms; humming softly to herself as they went on their way…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"To friends, family and country," Eamon said, raising a toast to the men seated nearest him at the dining table. He'd asked Duncan, Fergus and Teagan to join him early so they could discuss the Landsmeet before the revelry began. As the guests began to filter in from the main salon, the men took their seats at the head of the table and the servants had immediately arrived with wine from Eamon's own vineyard. As he brought the goblet to his lips, Eamon's arm froze and a broad smile broke out on his face.

"Well," he said cheerily, "that is a sight to stir the heart of even the coldest man." His three companions looked up at the incoming guests, their respective heartbeats pounding in their ears.

Leliana and Zeva were gliding across the room toward the table, and all eyes were focused on the pair. The lovely bard was dressed in a deep mahogany dress, her red hair held back by ornate silver pins. Fergus felt his mouth go dry, and fought to avoid showing any emotion. In the weeks since her arrival at Redcliffe, the Teyrn had begun to notice Leliana more than he would ever care to admit. Her kindly manner, when combined with her sharp wit and beautiful face, was a lethal hit to any man's heart; and Fergus was certainly no exception. Though he still mourned the death of his beloved Oriana, he couldn't help but be moved by the bard. Once the Blight was ended, he secretly hoped that he would be able to investigate his newfound feelings in greater detail.

Leliana was invisible to Eamon's remaining two guests, however. Duncan and Teagan were completely focused on the woman they both loved. Zeva wore the silk sapphire gown that Duncan and Leliana had purchased for her in Denerim. As the bard had suggested, it accented each curve of her body as it flowed around her. Her ebony hair was left free to glide over her shoulders, a few stems of Andraste's Grace its only adornment.

Duncan rose slowly and approached his lover, unconsciously reaching down to touch the small box he kept hidden in the pocket of his trousers. It hid the necklace that would complete the ensemble, and he planned on giving it to Zeva after dinner. When he reached her, he placed his shaking hands on her waist and pulled her toward him; kissing her tenderly on her glistening lips.

"You are exquisite, my love," he whispered softly when their lips parted. "If not for our obligation to Eamon, I would take you back to our room this very minute and show you the effect your appearance has on me."

"Oh, trust me, Duncan," Zeva purred. "I can feel the effect it has on you." As she spoke, she leaned further into his embrace, resting her waist on his growing erection. "And I look forward to a full demonstration of your admiration after dinner. For now, I suggest we join Eamon at the table. The sooner we do, the sooner we can retire to our suite."

"You are enjoying my discomfort far too much, my wicked Warden," he growled, a wolfish grin on his face. "I will make you pay for that."

Zeva laughed and brushed past him, her hand 'accidently' rubbing against the front of his trousers. "Promises, promises…" she replied, chuckling as she heard the moan of pleasure that escaped Duncan's lips.

"Ancestors' tits!" Oghren murmured as he watched the exchange between the two Wardens. "I have never been an admirer of human women, but that dress could change my mind!"

Zevran didn't reply. He was watching Zeva's interaction with Duncan; fighting an anger unlike any he'd ever felt before. His meeting with Flemeth had changed his outlook on his current situation; and not entirely for the better. According to the witch, he was the man who was destined to be at Zeva's side when she changed the world. If that was truly the case, why should he be forced to stand back and watch as the unworthy Warden Commander claimed a love that was rightfully his?

_No, Zevran!_ he thought furiously, shaking his head to clear the murderous thoughts. Zeva would never forgive him if he harmed Duncan. It was going to be hard enough to work past the attack on Highever. If he added the death of her lover to his list of sins, he would surely lose his chance to be at her side forever.

His only course of action was patience, no matter how hard it would be for the present.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran leaned against the bannister overlooking the reception hall of the castle and watched the dancing couples float across the floor below. Eamon was dancing with Zeva, his steps slow but sure. He couldn't help but smile at the look of joy on her face. She truly adored the eldest Guerrin, and the feeling was clearly mutual.

"She is breathtaking, isn't she?" Zevran immediately tensed as he recognized Duncan's voice. The elf turned, glaring lethally at the Warden Commander as he approached the railing and glanced over at Zeva. "Come now, Zevran, you can answer. It's not as if I don't know how you feel about her."

Turning his attention back to Zeva, the assassin's gaze softened. "I assume Leliana chose that particular gown while you were in Denerim?" he asked. "I have never imagined you to be particularly knowledgeable about the proper fashion for beautiful young women."

"Leliana did choose it, as a matter of fact," Duncan replied. "I need to remember to thank her once again for her excellent taste. Though I think that will have to wait for morning. The rest of my evening is already quite full."

Zevran spun on his heel, his hand dropping to the hilt of the dagger in his belt. "Is there some particular reason you came here, other than to throw your future romantic tryst in my face?" he spat. "If there isn't, I would suggest you leave quickly. I have no patience for you tonight, Warden."

Duncan chuckled, his dark eyes glittering in the low light. "You seem tense, Zevran," he said, the mock concern dripping from his voice. "Such feelings can build up when you are without proper companionship. Perhaps the trip to the Brecilian Forest will be good for you. You can find yourself a lovely Dalish lass to settle down with."

It was Zevran's turn to chuckle. "You would simply love that, wouldn't you?" he said. "It would remove the main obstacle to your future with Zeva." The elf leaned casually against a nearby pillar and folded his arms over his chest. "No. I think I will stay right where I am. You never know when the lovely Zeva will grow tired of playing with old men and decide to follow her true heart."

"You will touch her again over my dead body, assassin!" Duncan declared, his fury now evident to see.

"Funny you should say that," Zevran replied, a wicked smile curving his lips. "That's exactly what I had in mind."

Duncan took a moment to compose himself before replying. "Is that a threat, Arainai?" he asked. "If this is truly your wish, I suggest that we take this conversation outside so there will be no blood staining the floor."

"No need to concern yourself, Warden Commander," Zevran said. "I have no intention of killing you. Your darkspawn taint is taking care of that nicely for me. All I have to do is sit back and wait."

Duncan's mouth slid open in surprise at the elf's comment. "You do know about the Calling, then?" he asked quietly. "I was certain you knew about it when we met the Legion of the Dead in the Deep Roads. I am surprised that you never told Zeva of it. It would have been the perfect opportunity to discredit me."

The assassin chuckled once again. "I had no knowledge of your filthy Warden secrets when we were in Orzammar, Commander," Zevran began. "I'd heard you speak to Alistair of the Calling, but I never knew what it was." He paused for several moments before continuing. "Until recently, that is."

Duncan's gaze immediately flicked to the dance floor below, coming to rest temporarily on Zeva. Zevran nodded, his feeling of superiority seeping into his words. "Don't be so surprised, Duncan," he said. "Do you really think Zeva would keep such an important and painful piece of information from me? The news of your imminent death was devastating to her. So naturally she chose to share her fear and sorrow with the person that she trusts the most."

The Warden Commander had to fight the urge to grab the elf and toss him over the bannister. He stared up at Zevran, the hatred evident in every word he spoke. "I care not for the fact that she shared this information with you, elf," he said through clenched teeth. "Zeva obviously trusts you, though I cannot imagine why that is the case. In the long run, it is of no matter. She is _mine_ now and no one will take her from me – ever! Do you understand me?"

"Of course I understand," Zevran replied calmly. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything to cause Zeva pain, and any separation from you would most definitely harm her."

He stepped closer, gazing steadily into Duncan's eyes. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear, however," he explained. "There will come a day when your Calling takes you back to Orzammar. When that day comes, know that it will be in my arms that Zeva finds comfort. And once I have her again, I will do everything in my power to insure that she forgets that you ever existed. This I swear to you." His threat complete, Zevran passed Duncan and headed down the nearby stairs. The Warden Commander soon followed, wanting to keep the assassin from dancing with his love.

Once both men were gone, Teagan stepped from a nearby darkened alcove; a grim smile on his face. He'd chosen this spot so he could watch Zeva in secret and he'd witnessed the entire exchange between the assassin and the Warden Commander.

His heart now thundered loudly in his chest. _Duncan is dying!_ he thought happily. Though he wasn't sure when it would happen, he now knew that Zeva would be free to join him again.

The assassin, however, was going to be a problem. The man seemed determined to snatch Zeva from him once her mourning was completed. Teagan could never allow that to happen.

His goal was now clear. His true enemy was Zevran Arainai and he would use the time he had available to find the perfect way to rid himself of the Antivan once and for all…


	32. The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free

**First, I must warn you. This is a LONG chapter! You should understand why by the time you reach the end!**

**Now for the amazing news! There is a painting that goes with this chapter! It was done by an extraordinary artist, Breogan, on Deviant Art! I have included a link on my profile page!**

**Her amazing work was the inspiration for the most important scene in this chapter! I hope my words live up to your visual mastery! You are wonderful and I cannot thank you enough!**

**Lisa - When I am down, you pull me back up and kick my ass until I get moving again! I owe you everything and I positively adore you!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special welcome to my newest reader, Venatoccuria - Your review made my whole week! Thank you for joining the craziness!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, AlexSavard, Constantano, Steve 69, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, dragonzap93, naomis8329, thnewandrew and turianlover: _LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!_**

**Bioware owns all!**

"Glad to know the dwarves aren't the only group that gave you trouble over those treaties of yours," Oghren said jovially as they left the Dalish camp for the West Brecilian Forest. They'd located the elusive elves, only to discover that the tribe was under attack by a group of werewolves bent on their destruction. As expected, the Keeper of the clan, Zathrian, refused to lend any help to the Wardens in their battle against the darkspawn until his people were once again freed from the curse the werewolves had placed upon them.

In order to heal the elves, Duncan, Zeva and their companions would need to confront the leader of the werewolves, Witherfang, and remove the beast's heart; returning it to Zathrian. The Wardens were moved by the pain they saw on the victims' faces and readily agreed to the Keeper's terms.

"You're kidding, right?" Zeva asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "You wouldn't believe how thrilled I am to know that this is the last one. At the rate the danger level has been increasing with each new group, we'd have to destroy the infernal Archdemon just to get the next treaty signed!"

Duncan smiled and placed a comforting hand on Zeva's arm as they walked through the thick brush toward a nearby path. "I cannot disagree with your evaluation of our adventures thus far, love," he said softly. "I suppose we could consider this training for our upcoming battles against the darkspawn. Or," he added, sighing heavily, "we could simply look upon it as what it is – the political machinations that any group must endure in order to gain the allies they so desperately need."

"And you want me to deal with issues like this for the rest of my life?" Alistair asked, glaring angrily at his commander. "Gee, thanks!" The bastard prince was still furious at Duncan and Eamon for forcing him into accepting his new role as potential monarch. Zeva assured him regularly that she would support his desire to remain free, and it was only her constant presence that kept him from confronting Duncan once and for all.

"I am certain you will do fine, Alistair," Zevran said, moving forward and positioning himself between Zeva and the former templar. "You already have an amazing grasp of noble fashion and hairstyles, after all. Is this not half the battle for someone in the royal caste?"

Alistair groaned, running his fingers carefully through his hair. Before he could reply, however, Zeva reached over and cuffed Zevran playfully on his arm; attempting to relieve her fellow Warden's growing unease by keeping the mood light.

"You shouldn't tease the future king, you know, Zevran," she purred and Duncan seethed as he heard the affection in her voice. "He may decide to have you whipped for your insolence."

"If you are the one holding the whip, my Zeva," the elf replied softly, "I will take my lashings without complaint."

_**His**__ Zeva?_ Duncan thought furiously, staring straight ahead so he wouldn't draw his dagger and slit the assassin's throat. _She is __**my**__ Zeva – no one else's!_

Tensions had grown exponentially between Duncan and Zevran since their argument on the night of Eamon's celebratory banquet. The elf had made his future plans for Zeva quite clear; and try as he might, there was nothing the Warden Commander could do about it. The assassin was ever present at his beloved's side and the two rogues spent much time sparring, both verbally and physically, during the journey to seek out the Dalish elves. Though Zeva always maintained a safe distance from Zevran in an effort to ease any concerns Duncan may have had with regards to their relationship, her devotion to the antivan was clear for all to see. No matter how desperately he wished it, Duncan could see no way to separate his lover from his rival.

Oghren, never one to be left out of suggestive conversations, stepped in to make his opinion known. "I've never been a big fan of torture," he said and belched loudly, "but I think I have to agree with the elf on this one occasion. You get the leather and I'll stand in line, Warden."

Zeva laughed heartily, gazing warmly back at the dwarf and winking at him. She saw his comment for what it truly was – an attempt to diffuse yet another volatile situation between the two men who warred over her heart. Oghren had used that same technique on many occasions since his induction into their group, and Zeva appreciated his help more than she could ever say aloud.

"Kadan," Sten said sternly, motioning for the party to stop, "do you hear that?" The demeanor or the party quickly changed; each member readying their weapons for battle as they listened cautiously to the woods surrounding them.

It took only a few moments for the sound to repeat. Over the gurgle of the rushing water, a low growl could clearly be heard. Moving cautiously, the companions approached a nearby opening in the side of the rocks. Instantly they were set upon by a pack of werewolves, fangs bared and claws swinging wildly at their heads.

"Just another lovely day in the forest, isn't it, my darling Warden?" Zevran asked as he pushed his back up against Zeva's. The rogues were surrounded by several of the wolves. They'd nearly perfected their method of fighting as one, however, and the snarling creatures fell quickly to their combined might.

Zeva knelt down and collected several dried leaves from the ground as the final beast drew its last shuddering breath; using them to clean the blood from her blades. "Camping was never my favorite activity as a child," she replied, glancing over at Zevran. "And this recent development isn't making it more enticing, I can assure you."

"Oh, I don't know, Zeva," Wynne said as she healed a gash on Liara's leg. "You must admit that this forest is breathtaking. Were there a few less werewolves, I think it would be a lovely spot for a trip."

"Says the woman who has lived most of her life in a giant stone phallus," Morrigan interjected, a sneer curving her lips. "I imagine every breath of fresh air is a new and wondrous experience to you. Those of us who have lived in the woods all their lives can attest to its many dangers."

"You being one of the most deadly aspects of any wooded area, I imagine," the elderly mage retorted angrily.

The group continued past the rocks, Zeva, Duncan and Alistair in the lead. Ahead they could clearly see the divergent point of the numerous steams flowing through the area. Small wooden bridges had been placed across the water for ease of passage. As they stepped onto the closest bridge, they were greeted by three large werewolves. Though they growled ferociously at the Wardens, the beasts made no move to attack.

The largest of the three stepped forward, staring directly into Zeva's eyes. No one was more surprised that she when he spoke.

"You see, brothers and sisters," he began, his voice gravelly and strong. "Our scout wolves were correct. The Dalish send more of their kind to seek revenge for our actions."

It took Zeva a moment to recover from her initial shock and actually address the pack. "I do not come to seek revenge for anything," she said. "I am here to slay the wolf known as Witherfang so that I may save the Dalish elves that your pack recently cursed. The rest of you are no concern of mine."

The leader growled loudly in response to her declaration and Duncan moved, placing most of his body before her in a show of protection. This action drew the attention of the wolf, and his next words were addressed to the Warden Commander.

"Then you do seek revenge!" he snarled angrily. "The Dalish seek to destroy the great wolf! You stand before Swiftrunner. I speak for my cursed brothers and sisters. Go back to your Dalish masters and tell them you have failed. You will never kill the great wolf and we will watch as they suffer the same curse they forced upon us so long ago."

"Forced upon you?" Leliana asked. "Could you please explain what you mean? We mean your people no harm. We simply wish to speak to you."

"NO!" Swiftrunner cried, crouching into attack position. "You defile our forest with your talk! There will be no talk, only destruction of those who support the Dalish monsters!" Without another word, he launched himself at Duncan; his pack following suit.

Zeva dashed around Duncan, helping to fend off the wolves until her companions could get into position to attack. She watched Swiftrunner carefully as he and Duncan fought; the beast's claws shining bright in the sunlight as the Warden Commander deflected them with his daggers. Though the wolf had instigated the battle, he didn't seem to be pressing his obvious advantage. It made Zeva wonder if she knew the whole story of the 'monsters' Zathrian claimed had attacked his people.

Duncan moved quickly, maneuvering Swiftrunner during their clash until the wolf's back was against a nearby rock. As he brought down his dagger for the final strike, the wolf dropped to the ground; darting around him to join his fellows on the far side of the streams. They made no further effort to attack and Zeva motioned for the party to lower their weapons.

"Enough!" Swiftrunner called to his pack. "You have been warned, intruder. The forest deals with all those who would bring harm to its children." Turning away, the wolves vanished into the thick of the trees.

As the party cleaned themselves up, Zeva walked toward Leliana; her face showing the confusion she now felt. "Leli," she began, "I think there is far more to this than we have been told. What was your impression of the wolves?"

The bard nodded slowly, tightening the straps on her pack. "I must agree with you, Zeva," she replied. "While there is no doubt that the Dalish are suffering the same curse as the werewolves, and the wolves in question were the cause of their injuries, I think the Keeper failed to give us the entire story."

"Such is the way with the Dalish," Zevran explained. "I lived among them for a time, when I was still naïve enough to believe the tales of their former glory. They are a secretive and often deceptive people. We should keep an open mind in our dealings with the wolves, I think."

"Well, as the resident expert on lies and deceit, you would know what to look for," Duncan remarked snidely as he pulled Zeva away from the assassin and began speaking quietly with she and Alistair a good distance away.

"Things have gotten worse between the two of you, haven't they?" Leliana asked Zevran as she watched the Wardens speaking together. "I assume there is a reason for this?"

Zevran smiled as he watched Zeva stretch her arms above her head to loosen her muscles. "The Warden Commander recently came to a realization with regards to Zeva and her relationship with me," he explained, "and he isn't handling it very well. He would like nothing more than to see me vanish from her side. He now knows that will never happen."

Leliana could see the determination in his eyes when he turned his gaze to her. "Never."

As the party resumed their journey through the forest, the red-headed bard tried to ignore the sense of unease that had suddenly settled over her. She couldn't.

**O~~~~~~~~o**

Fergus Cousland wandered the castle grounds in much the same way he had since Zeva and her companions had left for the Brecilian Forest. His day began with breakfast in the dining hall with Eamon and Teagan, then a couple of hours of sword work in the castle's training circle. The rest of his day, when he wasn't occupied with meals or meetings, was spent travelling from one guard station to another; searching the nearby hills and valleys for any sign of his sister.

He was on his fourth trip to the northeast guard tower when one of the Arl's servants rushed up to him.

"Teyrn Cousland!" the man called, clearly winded from his search for Fergus. "You have received a message in the post today, Ser," he said, bowing politely to the Teyrn and handing him a small envelope before rushing off to complete his other errands.

Fergus glanced down at the envelope. The handwriting was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He sat down on a nearby bench and broke the blank seal on the outer envelope. Unfolding the enclosed parchment, he began to read.

The first to hear his cries of anguish were the nearby soldiers, one of whom dashed off to find Bann Teagan and apprise him of the situation. By the time Teagan reached Fergus, he was in his guest suite, hastily throwing garments into a nearby pack.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing, Fergus?" Teagan asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

The Teyrn looked up. In his eyes, Teagan saw fury unlike anything he'd ever witnessed from his best friend before.

"I'm going to find my sister, and save her from the monster she's put her faith and trust in," he cried, turning once more to his frenzied packing. "And when I get my hands on him, he will pray for death!"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I think I've had my fill of this forest, Warden," Oghren complained, shaking his head in disbelief. "First we meet talking dogs. Then we meet talking trees that not only talk, but do nothing but rhyme! And then we have to fight a crazy old man for an acorn, of all things, which we take back to the talking tree so we can walk safely through the magical fog! Oh, and let's not forget the camp in the middle of the forest that wasn't a camp after all! Are all surface places so ridiculous?"

Zeva couldn't help but laugh at the dwarf's perfect description of their journey in the Brecilian Forest. She had been most disturbed by the cursed campsite located just south of the Grand Oak Tree, Oghren's 'talking tree'. They'd stopped to rest after fighting their first of several revenants and found themselves drawn into a deadly trap; all party members save two falling prey to a sleep spell cast by a greater shade. Wynne had set about waking the party while Zevran fought the specter.

Once she was back on her feet, Zeva searched the camp once again and picked a lock on a nearby chest. Inside she found a pair of gloves that, upon closer examination, appeared to be Dalish. _First the boots, now the gloves,_ she thought happily as she stealthily placed them in her pack. _If I keep this up, he'll be completely redressed in no time!_

Thinking of Zevran and his attire caused an unbidden rush of desire to flow over Zeva and she blushed furiously as she rose to her feet. She had taken such care to avoid any contact with the assassin that would bring forth the feelings he stirred within her heart. Yet, even with all her hard work, she knew he held a piece of her that she would never be able to give to anyone else. Even Duncan…

The party stepped through the dense fog of the forest two at a time; Duncan and Zeva in the lead. On the other side of the magical barrier they discovered a path leading to a desiccated ruin. Standing between them and the building was Swiftrunner, looking even less pleased than he had been to see them when they first entered the forest.

"I see the forest failed to keep you from invading our sanctuary," he said, his gaze focused once more on Zeva. "You are a strong opponent, but your time here has ended. Leave our home at once or face the consequences."

"Please listen to me," Zeva replied quietly, her hands held before her in a sign of supplication. "My companions and I believe there may be more to your history with the Dalish than we have been told by their Keeper. If you tell me your side of the story, I may be able to help."

Several more werewolves ran forward to flank Swiftrunner as he firmly shook his head. "You lie," he snarled. "You are here to kill Witherfang! Your kind knows nothing of peace; only death and destruction. It ends here!"

Swiftrunner howled to his companions and rushed toward Zeva. Though she'd hoped to seek a peaceful solution to the problem, she was no fool. Her daggers were in her hands in an instant and she charged to meet him; slicing her right blade in a wide arc and catching the wolf in the side of his chest. He howled in agony, staggering back a few feet before resuming his attack.

Swiftrunner crouched low, rushing past Zeva was unnatural speed. His arm caught her in the chest and she flew into the air, landing several feet behind the party on her back; her head striking the hard earth. Barely conscious, the Warden was powerless to fight against the second werewolf that rushed toward her. Zeva had only a moment to register the beast's advance before he was upon her; his jaws snapping mere millimeters from her face.

Sten was nearby, fighting two werewolves of his own, when he saw Swiftrunner's successful attack on the Warden. He saw the second assailant and knew Zeva was in grave and imminent danger. Grasping Asala tightly with both hands, he released a shout of rage; spinning his body in a complete circle. Neither of his opponents was prepared for the attack and both lost their heads in one clean sweep of his blade.

Turning from the decapitated bodies, Sten dashed toward Zeva. He threw his body into the werewolf on her chest, hurling both himself and the growling creature into a nearby copse of bushes. The wolf bit deep into Sten's shoulder and the qunari cried out in anger. Adrenaline coursed through his limbs as Sten grabbed the wolf's muzzle; pulling up until he heard the snap of the beast's jaw muscles. His opponent fell limp in his arms, and the warrior slowly rose from the ground; holding his arm tight to his side as he approached the incapacitated rogue. Ignoring the sharp pain in his arm, he stood above the fallen Warden, straddling her body, and looked around; Asala held steadily out before him.

"Wynne, Zeva is down!" Leliana yelled. The bard had been forced to switch to her daggers from her bow as the battle began. The werewolves were simply too quick for long ranged attacks. The elder mage reacted immediately; lowering her staff and running quickly to Zeva's side.

"Sten, you need to move a little," she said quietly. She could feel the rage that flowed from the qunari and she was worried that he wouldn't listen to her. "I have to get to Zeva's limbs. You can continue guarding her from a foot or two away, can't you?"

The stoic warrior glanced down at Wynne and she was shocked to see concern in his eyes. "Heal her," he said sternly before stepping aside and allowing her to touch Zeva. "Completely. Now."

_Nothing like a little pressure,_ Wynne thought as she began examining Zeva's wounds. She had the distinct impression that any failure on her part to fully heal the young woman would result in her immediate death.

Duncan was battling Swiftrunner when he noticed Wynne tending to Zeva's wounds. His momentary lapse of concentration gave the werewolf the edge he needed to close the distance between them. He struck out, catching Duncan in the neck. The force of the blow staggered the rogue, but did not cause any serious injury.

"You watch carefully for that one," the werewolf growled, indicating Zeva was a wave of his claw. "Yet you seek to kill us when we are simply doing the same for our people."

Duncan thrust forward with his dagger, slicing into Swiftrunner's leg. "Protection is one thing," he replied. "Callously cursing others out of pure hatred is another. It is something I cannot allow." The wolf was beginning to limp on his injured leg and the Warden pressed his attack, placing cuts up and down the creature's arms before crossing his daggers in front of his chest for the final blow.

From a ledge high above Duncan's head came a white wolf, its sleek body adorned with graceful tattoos. It leapt upon his chest, pushing him away from the object of his attack. The remaining werewolves withdrew from the fight immediately, seeking refuge behind the new arrival. Duncan was desperate to turn and check on Zeva, but something told him it could be fatal to give his back to the furious wolf.

The two stared into each other's eyes for several moments before the wolf turned and fled into the nearby building. As soon as he was positive the creature wouldn't return, he spun on his heel; eager to return to his beloved's side.

"Is she alright, Wynne?" he asked the moment he reached the group that was now encircling the young Warden. Dropping to the ground, he leaned close, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead and placing the gentlest of kisses there.

"Yes, Duncan, she is just fine," the mage replied, smiling warmly at the couple. "The impact caused some small fracturing in her right leg, but it's completely healed now." As she finished her diagnosis, she looked pointedly at Sten. He merely nodded, as though he knew his orders would be followed without question.

"Was that Witherfang?" Zeva asked as Duncan helped her up from the ground.

Nodding, Duncan led the group toward the ancient ruins. "I think so," he answered. "Strange behavior, though, wasn't it? Witherfang protected Swiftrunner, yet made no move to actually attack me. Something is very wrong with this situation, I am afraid."

"Well, of course it is," Zeva replied. "We're here, so it must be strange, unusual and incredibly dangerous. Now, let's go see what the mysterious white wolf has to show us."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teagan stared at Fergus, his mouth nearly to his chest. _Did he just say he was going to kill someone Zeva trusted?_

"Fergus," he said cautiously, "please stop and tell me what has happened."

The Teyrn shook his head furiously as he continued his rabid trip around the room. "I haven't got the time, Teagan," he said quickly. "I am sorry. Zee Zee is in grave danger. She needs me."

Knowing he would have to be more forceful if he ever wished to learn the truth of the situation, Teagan stepped up to his best friend and grabbed his arm; spinning him around to face him.

"You aren't moving one more step until you tell me exactly what is going on here, Fergus Bryce Cousland," he said angrily, his grip growing tighter as the Teyrn made to move away. "You aren't the only one in this castle who is concerned about Zeva. She is the woman I love, remember? If she is in danger, I will be at your side to save her."

His words had the desired effect on Fergus, and frantic man sighed heavily; sitting back onto his bed and pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's all right here, Teagan," the Teyrn said sadly. "You were right. I should have been firmer with her when she was here. If I had, she might not be in harm's way right now."

The Bann took the letter and gazed down at it. He recognized the handwriting immediately. "This is from Isolde," he began as he walked to a nearby settee and sat down. "What could she possibly know about Zeva, and why is she writing you?"

"Just read it," Fergus said, his head hanging low on his chest.

Teagan removed the letter from its envelope and unfolded it, gazing down at the delicate handwriting that covered the page:

_Fergus,_

_I pray this missive finds you in good health. I am sorry to bother you during your recovery, but I have received news of utmost importance to the safety of you and your sister. _

_As I am sure you know, Eamon and I agreed that, for the time being, it would be best that I travel to Denerim and prepare the house for the arrival of the Wardens and their party. The Landsmeet is quickly approaching; and as you are well aware, there can never be too much preparation for such an event._

_I have spent my time getting reacquainted with old friends; attending parties and spreading the word of the Wardens' many good deeds. They may be wanted criminals, but you and I both know that Loghain is incorrect in his assessment of Zeva and her fellows. They only want the best for Ferelden, as they have proven time and time again since the Battle at Ostagar._

_It was during one of these soirées that I learned the truth about Rendon Howe and the men he hired to help him invade your home. Though Howe is Arl of Denerim, many of the more prominent families have taken to shunning him. They are aware of the fate that befell your family, and do not wish their names to be associated with a mass murderer. _

_You know how these parties go, Fergus. When wine if flowing freely, people will speak what is truly in their hearts. One such individual was bragging that he'd recently spent several evenings with the new Arl of Denerim, and had information about the attack on Highever Castle that had never before been mentioned. Wanting to gather any news that might assist you and Zeva in retaking your home, I set about to learn all that I could from the drunken sot. It didn't take much prying to get him to release his secret piece of information. As soon as I heard it, I knew I had to contact you as soon as possible._

_Rendon Howe is a greedy man with an extremely elevated idea of his place in society. In order to grab more political power, as well as to gain access to Zeva, he plotted to take everything from your mother and father. Alone, however, he would never have had a sufficient force to complete such a lofty endeavor. So, to ensure he would have the manpower needed to topple Highever Castle, he enlisted the aid of the Antivan Crows, a rather well-known group of assassins from that country._

_On the night of the attack, as your family lay sleeping, Howe let the Crows into your home through a secret series of tunnels under the house. Their job was to take the family hostage and make sure none of the servants interfered with his plans. They were also tasked with killing the Grey Warden who had unexpectedly arrived at the castle. They obviously failed in that attempt, but they did enable Howe's men to capture and kill those you and Zeva loved the most._

_I know I don't need to explain to you the importance of this information. Zeva has allowed one of their filthy members to infiltrate her group of companions - an elf, I might add, who was originally tasked with kidnapping Zeva and returning her to Arl Howe. _

_You and Zeva are both in grave danger, Fergus, as long as this man is allowed to remain near you. I would never want to see either of you hurt. You are both like family to us, and your safety is paramount to Eamon, as it is to myself._

_I will be leaving Denerim shortly to visit some friends in Starkhaven. In light of recent events, I think it best that I take some time alone to heal from the horrors of this war. Please send my best to everyone. I am sure we will speak again soon._

_Do not allow this Crow to remain one moment longer with Zeva, Fergus. He is a dangerous enemy, and there is no telling what he might do if he discovers that his lies have been laid bare._

_All my best, _

_Isolde_

Teagan was silent for several moments, unable to find the right words to describe his feelings. Fergus would call it shock and horror; and those emotions were there, though in far lesser amounts than the Teyrn would ever dream.

No, Bann Teagan Guerrin wasn't struck numb with anger and revulsion over this new turn of events. His heart was instead filled with the greatest of joy. Ever since learning of the antivan bastard's plans for his Zeva, Teagan had known the time would come when he would have to deal with the assassin. Now it appeared as though Fergus and the Warden Commander would handle the matter for him. Once Duncan learned of Zevran's participation in the attack on Highever Castle, nothing would keep him from killing the elf.

With that idea came a new glimmer of hope. It was entirely possible that Zeva, upon seeing Duncan kill the man Teagan knew she cared for deeply, would turn him aside; unable to continue her relationship with the elf's killer. His future, so grim only a week before, now held a limitless number of possibilities. Zeva would be his again. He just needed to plan his next steps very carefully. Hiding the happiness that now flowed through him, Teagan rose from the settee and moved toward his friend; placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maker, Fergus," he said. "I don't even know where to begin. Can we really trust the information we received from Isolde? She is a vindictive woman, you know. She may well be attempting to hurt Zeva for her actions while Isolde was still living here in the castle." Teagan knew there was every possibility that his observations were correct. Isolde was a horrible woman, and there was no way she would ever wish to protect Zeva; no matter how much she sang the Warden's praises in her letter. However, even the biggest lie can be born out of truth, and one small grain of honesty was all he needed to doom the elf.

Fergus rose and resumed his packing. "I don't trust Isolde either, Teagan, but in this case I think she may be telling the truth," he said. "You remember how I told you I had been in contact with several Highever locals since Ostagar? Well, my friends there searched the area around the castle and found the tunnels that Isolde spoke of in her letter several months ago; along with evidence of their recent use."

Turning to Teagan, he shook his head. "She's telling the truth, my friend," he said angrily. "And now that monster is travelling with my Zee Zee, having gained her trust and wormed his way into her heart. Well, he will pay for his crimes; beginning at Highever and continuing ever since. Now you see why I must leave. I have to stop him before he harms her, Teagan!"

Reaching out, he grasped the Bann's arms. "Maker, Teagan! What if he hurts her? What if she learns of his deception and he kills her? I couldn't survive if I lost Zeva!"

"And that is why you won't be leaving this house, Fergus," Teagan replied. "You know how much I love Zeva, and you know I would give my own life in an instant if it would save hers."

At a nod of agreement from the Teyrn, he resumed his thought, "However, I know that you and I, travelling with a group of Eamon's men, will never find them in the middle of the Brecilian Forest. I may despise the Warden Commander, but I know he and his companions won't allow anyone to harm Zeva. There are no less than ten individuals travelling in that party at this moment. The assassin won't dare to make a move against her with so many eyes watching him.

No," he continued, his confidence growing with each moment that passed, "we will wait here for them to return. And when they do, we will make the antivan pay for every moment of grief Zeva was forced to endure since that fateful night in Highever."

After several moments of silence, Fergus nodded. "You are right, my friend," he said, grasping Teagan's shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. "It would only hurt Zeva if she were to return and we weren't here. But know this, Teagan. I will make the antivan pay for the deaths of my family; regardless of his role in the massacre. My family deserves justice, and I will see that they get it."

_Justice?_ Teagan thought as he gazed out the window. _Or revenge?_ He supposed it didn't really matter, when all was said and done. The elf would be dead. And, if he played his cards correctly, the Warden would never again be allowed near the woman he loved with all his heart.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stood in the bowels of the forest temple, her armor battered, filthy and wet from a swim through the buildings lower tunnels, staring up at the wolf she'd engaged in battle twice already in her attempt to save the elves. Swiftrunner was surrounded by several of his fellow beasts, all of whom seemed quite anxious to begin yet another round of bloodshed.

"Be at peace, brothers and sisters," the pack leader said, and the angry wolves seemed to calm somewhat. "We have seen enough death for one day. I ask you now, stranger; are you willing to parlay?"

"I have been willing to do so since the moment we entered this forest," Zeva reminded him. "My companions and I never wished to harm any of you; with the exception of Witherfang, of course. There is much about this journey that I wish to understand better, and we would be pleased to discuss it with you."

Though the Warden spoke of non-violence, each of her companions still held tight to their weapons. It would have been foolish to do otherwise, given the events of the day.

"Not with me," Swiftrunner snarled, his impatience with the proceedings clear to see. "It is our Lady who wishes to speak with you. She has witnessed your strength, and feels that there is much to this situation that you do not yet understand."

"That's putting it lightly," Oghren complained, shifting his battleaxe from one hand to the other. "I quit understanding this mess when the tree started talking."

"Then take me to her," Zeva said. She looked to Duncan for his opinion, and he nodded.

"Then follow me," Swiftrunner said, turning toward the door behind him. "If you attempt to harm the Lady in any way, however, know that it will mean your life."

They entered a spacious cavern and approached a raised dais. Swiftrunner stepped upon it and turned back to the party, growling angrily. Suddenly, from a nearby corridor, came a young woman; her legs and arms wrapped in what appeared to be tree branches. She was beautiful, her long, dark hair cascading over her shoulders to cover her naked torso. She approached Swiftrunner and placed a hand on his shoulder. The wolf instantly calmed and dropped to his knee in an obvious show of respect. The rest of the pack quickly followed suit.

"Well, Antivan, this is probably more your style," Oghren said, chuckling softly. "Forget the talking foliage; now we have naked tree women."

"While her beauty is undeniable," Zevran replied, loud enough that only the nearest companions could hear him; Zeva being one of them, "she pales in comparison to that which I see every day." Zeva was temporarily stunned into silence at his words, her attention only returning to the new arrival when she spoke.

"I welcome you to my home, outsider," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I am the Lady of the Forest."

Before she could continue, Swiftrunner interrupted. "These mortals seek to destroy you, my Lady!" he snarled. "They cannot be allowed to remain alive! We must kill them now!"

"No, Swiftrunner," the Lady replied, shaking her head sadly. "Too many of our own have died in the battle against these mortals today. I would not see more added to their number." Turning her attention back to Zeva, she continued. "I apologize on behalf of Swiftrunner. He struggles against his nature."

"A common problem," Zeva replied, smiling gently at her new acquaintance, "among all manner of beings."

The Lady nodded sadly. "You speak the truth. The nature of the creatures you see before you, however, was forced upon them; by the very same man who now asks you to cure his people."

"Wait," Duncan interjected. "Zathrian cursed these wolves? For what reason?"

"It is a sad tale," the Lady replied. "When the Dalish first came to these lands, Zathrian was a young man, with a son and daughter he loved very much. A nearby human tribe sought to drive them away, and they captured Zathrian's children. The boy was tortured and murdered, while the young girl was… violated… and left for dead."

"Maker," Leliana said, her eyes filled with sadness. "What manner of person would do such a thing? Did the girl survive?"

"For a time," the Lady replied. "She eventually discovered that she was with child; and in her anguish, she took her own life. Zathrian summoned a terrible forest spirit in this temple and bound it to a great wolf. Thus, Witherfang was born. Witherfang hunted the human tribe responsible for the attack. Some he killed, but others were left with the curse you now see before you in Swiftrunner and his brothers and sisters. They were left alone, filled with mindless rage, to wander these woods for the rest of their lives."

"How did they become as they are now, then?" Zeva asked. "They speak and appear quite rational; when they aren't attempting to kill us, that is."

"The Lady showed us that we could live another way," Swiftrunner answered, his gazed fixed on the woman at his side. "She helped us to learn to harness our anger."

"Is that what you call what you've done to the Dalish tribe, then?" Zeva asked angrily. "Harnessing your anger?"

"No," the Lady replied. "The attack was an act of desperation. You see, Zathrian can lift the curse that ravages Swiftrunner and his kin. Each time the tribe returns to the forest, we send messengers to ask that he come here and speak to us. He never comes. Now, as his own people suffer the curse, he will be forced to come if he wishes to cure them."

"I sense that this is where I come in, isn't it?" Zeva asked warily. "Let me guess. You wish me to bring him to you so that you may converse with him on this matter."

The Lady nodded slowly. "You are wise," she said. "Please, mortal, bring him to me. We wish him no harm, I assure you. We only want him to end the curse that he placed upon these poor souls."

"I don't see what harm it could do," Duncan said, placing a hand on Zeva's arm. "We will be with him, after all."

"Fine," Zeva said, smiling up at her beloved. "We will do as you ask. Know, however, that we won't allow any harm to come to Zathrian. We don't wish to fight, but we will if provoked."

"Agreed," the Lady said. Turning to her right, she indicated a set of stairs that rose into the ceiling. "We have opened the path to the forest for you, outsider. Please return as soon as you can."

As they ascended the stairs, Wynne chuckled, gazing up at the Wardens. "She is truly unique," she told Leliana, indicating Zeva with a toss of her head. "She simply cannot resist helping those in need, can she?"

"No, she cannot," Leliana replied, her eyes dark with concern. "And one day I fear it will be her undoing."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As they entered the chamber at the top of the stairs, Zeva stopped and stared angrily at the Dalish Keeper. He was standing amidst a pile of werewolf corpses, a small smile on his face.

"You lied to me, Zathrian," she said as she approached him, and Zevran began to chuckle. He found Zeva to be most enticing when she allowed her anger to control her actions. "You knew about this temple and you knew that you were the one responsible for the curse that now afflicts your own people! Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"I did not lie," he replied. "I simply omitted information that had no bearing on your mission. Nothing that you have come to know changes the facts of the matter. You need my aid with your treaty and I need Witherfang's heart. Do you have it?"

"No, I do not have it!" she spat. "And I do not take kindly to being deceived. That is a matter for a later discussion, however. At present, you need to accompany me to see the Lady of the Forest. She won't allow me access to Witherfang until she meets with you."

Zathrian sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. "You do realize that the Lady _is_ Witherfang, do you not?" he asked irritably. "You need only kill her and the matter will be settled."

"I'm not killing anyone until I have the true facts of this situation," Zeva said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I will not know what to believe until I have seen you both together. So, let me make this quite clear to you. You are coming with me to see the Lady and you will listen to what she has to say. If, once I have heard your parlay, I think there is sufficient reason to remove Witherfang's heart, I will do it, myself, without a second thought. Are we in agreement?"

"Fine," Zathrian spat as he walked toward the stairs. "I will listen to what the demon has to say, though it will not change my mind. You had best be prepared to fight once all is said and done, Warden. You have given your promise of aid to my people, and I did not think Grey Wardens broke their promises."

"I don't like him," Oghren complained, walking next to Sten.

"I am certain the feeling is mutual," the qunari replied, shaking his head slowly. He really didn't care which side prevailed in this particular battle, as long as they continued their search for the Archdemon. _And as long as Kadan is kept safe,_ he thought, though he would never admit his admiration and respect for the leader of this group aloud.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As soon as the party entered the lower catacombs, the wolves began to snarl viciously at Zathrian. Zeva and Duncan remained close at his sides, their weapons at the ready.

"I see you have finally found a way to get me here, spirit," Zathrian said, his hatred for the Lady easy to see.

"She is the Lady, and you will address her with respect!" Swiftrunner snarled, stepping up to Zathrian and flexing his claws to prove his point.

"Be calm, Swiftrunner," the Lady said softly, and the wolf immediately returned to her side.

"You allow your pets to have names, then?" the Keeper asked snidely, ignoring the ferocious wolf before him. "How very interesting."

"They are not pets, Zathrian," she replied, and there was a deep anger in her tone. "They are the victims of your revenge. The crimes for which you are punishing them happened long before they were born. Has you need for retribution not dimmed, even after all these years?"

Zathrian laughed, a cold, cruel sound. "My need for vengeance is eternal, as is my pain," he declared forcefully. "These monsters at your side are simply a physical manifestation of the evil that lurks inside their hearts. I will never forgive the cruelty that befell my children and I will never release them from their curse!"

Zeva and Duncan exchanged concerned glances. They both knew they would soon be forced to choose a side in this conflict, and it wasn't certain to either which way they should go. Their attention fell once again on Zathrian and the Lady; this time due to mention of their group.

"Is your eternal pain and anguish the only reason you refuse to lift the curse on these poor souls?" the Lady asked, pacing slowly before the Wardens' party. "Have you told your new allies about the connection between this curse and your own seeming immortal existence?"

"Another omission, Zathrian?" Zeva interjected, shaking your head. "You seem to have many of those for someone who asked for my help."

"When Zathrian bound my spirit to the great wolf, he needed his own blood to finalize the ritual," the Lady explained. "Though his death may not be a result of lifting the curse, I believe it may play a part in ending it."

"And so it begins," Zevran whispered to Zeva. She glanced over at him and nodded her head.

"Then we kill him now!" Swiftrunner declared. "We kill them all if we have to!"

"See?" Zathrian exclaimed, his eyes wide with fury. "They'll turn on you, as well, Warden! Now do what you promised and help me end them all!"

Zeva glanced at Duncan. A moment of silent communication passed between them and then Duncan spoke.

"I will not help you kill these cursed souls that you have damned to this existence," he told Zathrian. "I am sorry for the suffering of your family; and if these were the men responsible, I would fight gladly at your side. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. These are the victims of your long-held hatred, and it will end today."

"Then you will die alongside the beasts you defend!" Zathrian yelled as he pulled his staff. The party quickly spread out around the room, drawing their weapons and preparing for the fight to come.

With one swift wave of his staff, the werewolves found themselves frozen in place; unable to aid the outsiders in the battle against the Dalish Keeper. From every corner of the room, wild sylvan trees came to life and attacked the party members closest to them.

Duncan and Zeva ignored everyone else and ran straight for the Dalish mage; Zevran close behind them. The trio surrounded the mage; and though he was blessed with powerful magic, he was no match for their combined might. Duncan broke through his magic defenses with his daggers, while Zevran and Zeva concentrated on interrupting any attempts he made to cast further spells. It wasn't long before the Keeper began to stumble, and finally fell to the floor.

"I cannot… defeat you," he gasped, staring up at the Wardens. "Enough, please."

"Then we must finish him. Kill him now!" Swiftrunner cried, moving quickly in the direction of the fallen Keeper.

"No, Swiftrunner," the Lady said and her voice called the werewolf back to her side. "We must show him the mercy that he has been unable to find in his own heart."

"My people… my children…" Zathrian whispered. "I cannot forgive. I am too old to let go of the pain now."

Zeva knelt down before him, a look of pity in her eyes. "Yes, you can," she said softly. "Your people are in pain, Zathrian, and they will continue to suffer and die if you do not end this. Do you want that for them? I don't think you do."

The Keeper gazed steadily at Zeva for several moments before replying. "No," he said finally and slowly pulled himself up from the floor. "I have lived too long. My soul has been lost to the anger and hatred. I need it to end."

"Then you will help us?" the Lady asked.

"Yes," Zathrian said softly. "What of you, however? You know this will mean the end of your life, as well."

The Lady simply nodded. The wolves around her howled, their anguish evident in the haunting song.

"Then let us be done," the elf said, holding his staff up and plunging it into the floor. He immediately fell to the ground as a pale mist began to swirl about the room. Zeva and her companions watched in awe as the Lady began to glow. With a final loving look at her wolves, the spirit of the forest burst into a bright light that rose through the atrium toward the sky.

As soon as she'd departed, the wolves began to change. In no time at all, they had transformed into human forms. The man formerly known as Swiftrunner walked to Zeva and took her hand in his.

"I have no words to express what this means to us," he said, smiling warmly at her. "You have given us our lives, and we will never forget it."

"I am glad your curse has been lifted," she replied, squeezing his hand gently. "What will you do now?"

"We will seek out destinies far away from this cursed forest," he said, his voice gaining strength with each word. "Join other human tribes and live the life we were meant to have. Thank you again, milady." He released her hand, bowing politely to the others before fleeing the temple with his companions.

"We should go, as well, Zeva," Duncan said, capturing the hand Swiftrunner had abandoned. "We have to take Zathrian to his clan and check to make sure the injured of their group has healed. Then we need to return to Redcliffe as soon as possible. I think the time has come to take the battle to Loghain, wouldn't you agree?"

Zeva leaned up and placed a light kiss on her beloved's lips. "I agree wholehearted, my love," she replied softly. "I am sure Fergus is quite beside himself at this point. I'll be lucky if he doesn't try to punish me for my absence as soon as I arrive."

"That I would like to see, my Warden," Zevran added, chuckling softly as they started up the stairs. "I somehow picture such a confrontation ending badly for your brother."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

By the third week of Zeva's absence, Fergus had nearly worn path in the paving stones atop the castle battlements. Ever since he'd received Isolde's letter, he'd been unable to focus on anything else. Eamon and Teagan tried to keep him occupied, but it was no use. Until Zeva was safely at his side, and the murderous elf was dealt with, the young Teyrn would find no peace.

He was heading into the castle for his evening meal when he was stopped by a watchtower guard. "Your sister has returned, Milord," he said respectfully. "She and her companions are crossing the bridge into town as we speak."

"Is the elf with her?" Fergus asked, pure hatred flowing once more through his body.

"Yes, Milord, he is," the guard replied. "Should I send men to apprehend him?"

Before Fergus could answer, Teagan arrived and shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "You and your men are to stay far away from the courtyard. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are you crazy, Teagan?" Fergus asked, staring in shock at his friend. "This is the murderer of my family that we are speaking of, and you want to send your guards away?"

"Think, Fergus," Teagan said as he placed a hand on the Teyrn's shoulder to calm him down. "If you send Eamon's soldiers to apprehend the elf while Zeva is at his side, what do you think she'll do?"

It took only a moment Fergus to arrive at an answer. "She will defend him," he said sadly.

"Yes," Teagan replied. "And she will undoubtedly kill anyone who attempts to harm him. You know her, Fergus, and you see the truth in my words."

"I do," the Teyrn reluctantly agreed. "So, how would you suggest we handle this?"

Teagan smiled. He'd thought of nothing else since reading the letter and he knew exactly what must be done to gain the greatest benefit from the elf's downfall. "Give her the letter, Fergus," he said. "Allow her to read it for herself. Once she knows the truth, she will have no choice but to act."

"He will pay, Teagan," Fergus whispered one last time as they headed for the courtyard.

"Yes he will, my friend," the Bann stated as he opened the castle door for Fergus. _And it will be glorious,_ he added silently; the smile on his face growing as he thought of the assassin's impending doom.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Fergus heard his sister's laughter before she stepped into view. _I am sorry, Zee Zee,_ he thought, knowing how painful the next few minutes would be for her. Though he longed to kill the elf, he knew how deeply Zeva cared for him; and the realization of the way she'd been betrayed would be devastating to her. He hoped she would forgive him for being the bearer of such horrific news.

As soon as she saw Fergus by the door to the castle, Zeva ran ahead of the party and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"See?" she asked as she pulled away and gazed up at him, her eyes twinkling with delight. "I told you I'd be back safe and sound before you knew it! And you will not believe the things that happened! It was…"

She stopped, the anguished look on her brother's face finally registering with the young Warden. "What is it, Fergus?" she asked, quickly feeling his arms for injuries. "Are you alright? Has something happened to Eamon? Oh, Fergus, tell me nothing has happened to him!"

"Calm down, Zee Zee," Fergus said, placing his hands on her arms and taking a deep breath. "Eamon is fine. I am fine. Redcliffe is fine."

"Then why do you look so terrible? The look in your eyes tells me that something is definitely wrong," she said quietly.

Teagan stepped forward and nudged Fergus softly with his foot. "The letter, Fergus," he said softly. "Give her the letter."

Zeva looked between the two men, confusion evident in her eyes. "What letter?" she asked. "Will one of you please tell me what has happened?"

Her voice had risen several octaves and the rest of the party was now concentrating on the trio at the top of the stairs. Morrigan had a feeling she knew the cause of the distress and she slowly began to move away from the others; drawing her staff from its leather casing. Though she was no fan of Zevran's, she knew the importance of keeping him alive. Should the worst occur, she would step in and do all that was necessary to protect him from harm.

Fergus' hands shook as he took the envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. Before she'd arrived, his only thought had been to avenge his family. Now that she was standing before him, however, his need for retribution was being weighed against his love for Zeva; and vengeance was losing ground quickly.

Zeva opened the envelope and removed the letter. She unfolded it and leaned against the nearest pillar, her eyes flying down the page. She hadn't gotten far when a small scream tore from her throat and she began visibly shaking; tears glistening in her eyes.

Zevran watched the woman he loved and knew that she was reading about him. The pained expression on her face told him everything. Even as his heart began to break, however, a sense of peace settled over him. At last the truth would be out. He would no longer have to hide his past from the woman whose destiny he shared. And he was destined to be with her, wasn't he? The witch had been so certain about it.

As if to reassure himself of the truth, he glanced over at Morrigan and their eyes met. She nodded slowly, her staff already glowing with magic in her hand. Her presence, usually unsettling at the best of times and downright frightening at the worst, seemed to add strength to his resolve. He knew she wouldn't let him die; and as long as he survived, he knew there was hope for a life with Zeva.

The cursed letter floated to the ground as Zeva finished it. It took several moments before she was able to look up at anyone. When she did, her focus returned to her brother.

"This is ridiculous," she said, her voice quivering. "Isolde is simply mad."

"She is not mad, Zeva," Fergus said, stepping toward her. "I'd heard similar rumors of mercenaries from my contacts in Highever. We just didn't know the identity of the brigands until now." That said, he turned his focus on Zevran and the elf saw the pure hatred in the Teyrn's eyes.

"What is going on, Fergus?" Duncan asked, moving up the stairs to stand near the siblings. He couldn't bear to watch the pain on Zeva's face anymore. If he could ascertain the cause of her anguish, he could fix it.

It was Zeva who answered. "Fergus received a letter from Isolde," she began, and her shaky voice still carried clearly across the courtyard. "In it she states that a drunkard at a party in Denerim gave her valuable information about the attack on Highever. According to this 'reputable' party, Rendon Howe was aided in his attack on the castle by a group of outside mercenaries."

"Alright," Duncan said, his concern for Zeva growing as the light in her eyes began to dim. "You and I discussed this the night of the attack, love. I was attacked by two men who weren't part of Howe's entourage. Has Isolde learned something new with regards to the soldiers?"

"So she claims," Zeva said, unwilling to believe that the Arlessa's words were true. "According to Isolde, Howe enlisted the aid of the Antivan Crows for his attack on my family." As soon as she uttered the words, Duncan saw a break in her resolve and her eyes once more filled with tears.

Zevran felt the eyes of every party member fixed solely on him. He stood perfectly still, not willing to address the issue with anyone except Zeva. Unfortunately, she still refused to look his way; an action that spoke to the depth of her pain.

Duncan had no such reservations with regards to the antivan, however, and he immediately turned in Zevran's direction; his expression contorted with rage.

"You!" he spat, moving slowly down the stairs toward the assassin. "You and your companions were responsible for the massacre at Highever? I always thought you were despicable, but even I never imagined something like this!" As he advanced toward Zevran, he slowly began drawing his daggers from their scabbards.

_Perfect,_ Teagan thought, a sly smile creeping across his face. This couldn't be better! The Warden Commander would strike down the elf and Zeva would finally see him for the bestial man he was! She would be his for the taking. She would…

"Duncan, stop!" Zeva called, hurrying down the stairs after her lover. She reached him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Zevran. Fergus shook his head sadly. He'd known this would happen. Well, if his sister wasn't able to punish the monster who'd take his family away, he would. He headed toward the companions, his sword hung loosely at his side.

"What are you doing?" she cried at Duncan, her eyes wild with fear. "You can't believe anything Isolde says! She would like nothing more than to hurt me and drive us all apart."

"Zeva," Duncan began, reaching forward to place his hands on her arms. She shook her head and pulled away from him; turning instead to face Zevran.

She looked deep into his eyes, the pain in his amber depths matching her own. "Isolde is wrong; isn't she, Zev?" she asked, her voice tinged with desperation. "Tell them she was lying! You weren't at Highever when it was attacked. You couldn't have been. That would mean you…"

Zevran couldn't speak; he could hardly breathe. He was completely lost in Zeva's eyes; drowning in a sea of his own guilt.

"Zevran, please…" she began, the tears now streaming down her face. "Tell them…"

"I can't," he said, his voice barely a whisper. He reached out, slowly running his hand down the side of Zeva's face. "I cannot tell them that the Arlessa is lying, mia bellezza, for she is not."

"No," Zeva said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You couldn't have been there. You wouldn't do that to my family, to me…"

"Zeva," Fergus said, moving beside his sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will handle this. Duncan, would you please take Zeva into the castle? She doesn't need to be here."

Zeva shrugged off his hand, her gaze never wavering from Zevran's. All signs of desperation were gone. In its place, the assassin saw the fury he'd witnessed on the day he'd attacked her party outside of Redcliffe. Intermingled with the anger was a pain so deep that it nearly brought him to his knees.

"Go away, Fergus," she said quietly, her voice chillingly cold. The Teyrn stared at his sister in confusion, the immediate change in her demeanor disquieting.

"I can…" he began.

She suddenly spun on him, her daggers unsheathed and pointed in his direction. "I said go away," she said quietly. "He is mine. If anything is to be 'handled', it will not be you who does it."

"Zeva…" Duncan began. Never taking her blades from her brother's direction, her gaze shifted to the Warden Commander.

"You, too," she said simply. Looking around at the party, she raised her voice. "Back away, all of you!" she yelled angrily. "I would speak privately with the murderer of my family before I end his life."

Fergus stared, unmoving, at the vision of vengeance before him. He opened his mouth to speak, and jumped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Gentlemen," Leliana whispered, gently pulling on both Duncan and Fergus, "please come with me. This is not the time to argue." Though neither man wanted to leave, they followed the bard's instructions; slowly backing away from Zeva and resuming their watch at the top of the courtyard steps.

All distractions now gone, Zeva once more turned her attention to Zevran. Her daggers, though still clutched tightly in her hands, now hung at her sides.

"Let me see if I understand all that has just been revealed to me," she said slowly, tears once more filling her eyes. "You and your assassin compatriots stole into my home in the middle of the night, at the behest of the man who would use me for his own demented pleasures, and took my family from their beds. You then tied them to chairs in my father's study and left them there, for Howe to play with as he saw fit! Is this what the Crows call an honest day's labor?"

"It was an assignment," Zevran said, his hands twitching with the desire to take her in his arms and erase the anguish he knew she was experiencing. "Like any other, at that time. I knew nothing of your family until the mission was nearly complete. Howe made sure we were only given the information that we needed to complete our portion of the plan. All else, especially any references to you and your loved ones, was held in secret by the man, himself."

Zeva began pacing in a small circle, her arms swinging lightly at her sides. When Fergus made to rejoin her, he was once again grabbed by Leliana. The look of terror in the bard's eyes made him rethink his decision and he remained on the stairs; his own heart breaking as he watched his sister slowly disintegrate into grief.

"So your client never told you that one of the victims of your actions would be a _child_?" she yelled, turning once more to face him. "My nephew, Oren, was a _child_, you arrogant, unfeeling bastard! He had his entire life ahead of him, and you ended it!"

Zevran remained silent for several moments, allowing Zeva's anger to ebb somewhat before he responded.

"I did not end his life, Zeva," he said sadly. "I never even saw your family, or you. Believe me, if I had, things would have turned out differently."

His statement, meant to calm the furious Warden, seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Believe you?" she yelled, moving to stand mere inches of him. "You want me to _believe you_? You must be insane!" The tears were once more flowing freely down her cheeks and she dropped her daggers, burying her face in her hands for several minutes, sobbing openly. When she looked back up, the anger had vanished. Unfortunately for Zevran, the feeling of betrayal remained all too clear to see.

"Your assassin brothers must be so proud of you, Zevran," she began quietly. "You have managed to accomplish what none of them ever have before, most likely. You destroyed an entire family in one night. Then, as if that wasn't enough, you located the only remaining victim of your crimes, as far as you knew, and managed to deceive your way into her bed…" There was a pause before she could speak again... "and her heart. That's no easy feat, I warrant; unless the mark is as blind as I obviously was."

"You took everything from me, Zevran Arainai," she continued, her voice still choked with sobs. "You took my home, my family, my friends; and still that wasn't enough for you. No, you had to seek me out and take all I had left – my faith in those I call friends, my trust, my… heart. What kind of monster does something like that?"

Reaching down, her sight blurred with tears, she picked up one of her daggers and held it out to him. "Why don't you just finish it, Zevran," she said, thrusting the weapon into his hands. "Finish the job you began so long ago. Because all I have left for you to take now is my life. Believe me, assassin, if I could I would take yours. I would cut the black heart from the center of your chest and burn it before you. I would do anything to make you feel the pain and emptiness you have cursed me with today."

Tears spilled from Zevran's eyes as the dagger once more clattered to the ground. With the last of her energy, Zeva struck him across the face and slammed her fists into his chest. "I would kill you, you know," she declared, and he saw the truth of it in her eyes. "I should kill you. I want to kill you, for all that you have done to me…"

Her voice was barely a whisper when she next spoke. "But I can't. Even after everything that has happened, all the lies and deceit, the horror and pain that you unleashed on my family… I can't do it. I look at you and I know, somehow, that if I drew my blade across your throat, it will kill me as surely as it would you." Her heartbreak now all consuming, she released her hold on Zevran's armor and slid to the ground, landing on her knees.

"Go," she said, waving toward the courtyard gate with a shaking hand. "Just go, before I change my mind, and never come back. If I ever see you again, Zevran, I will kill you; even if it's the last thing I ever do."

Zevran began to back slowly toward the gate, but not before he addressed the woman whose life he'd ruined. "I will go for now, my Zeva," he began, "but know this. Never, in all the time I have spent at your side, have I ever lied about my feelings for you. You have been the only true light in a very dark life. You have shown me what it means to be loved, and how to give that love in return. There will never come a time, no matter how long you live, that I will not be there to catch you when you fall. This I swear to you with all my heart."

His own tears beginning to fall, Zevran turned and walked away.

Fergus registered the assassin's imminent departure and flew down the courtyard steps. "Zeva, what are you thinking?" he cried as reached his sister's side. "He cannot be allowed to leave! He killed our family! You can't just let him go!" Drawing his sword, he moved to pursue the elf.

He'd only taken two steps with Sten moved to block his path. "Let it be done, Teyrn," the qunari said quietly, shaking his head. Fergus stared up at the warrior in shock.

"Sten is correct, Fergus," Alistair said, moving to stand next to the warrior. "This needs to end now, before it gets worse. The assassin didn't kill your family, Howe did. And you will deal with him soon enough. You may fight Zevran, and you may even defeat him; but at what cost?" The templar gestured toward Zeva, who was still on the ground; her eyes fixed on the gravel under her hands. "Is your revenge really worth losing the only family you have left?"

Fergus stared past the two men at the retreating form of the elf, then back at his sister. "No," he said quietly, returning his sword to its scabbard. "It's not." He knelt on the ground at Zeva's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get you inside, Zee Zee," he said quietly. "You need to rest." As he started to lift her to her feet, she pushed him away.

"Stop, Fergus," she whispered. "I need to be alone for a while. I need to think. I need…"

… _Zevran,_ her heart screamed.

Sten brushed Fergus aside and reached down, lifting Zeva from the ground with ease. She fell against his chest, sighing heavily.

"I will take her to her room," the qunari announced. He climbed the broad staircase, stopping next to Leliana and Duncan. "You come too, bard," he said. "I think the females should be left to deal with this." Without another word, he stepped through the door into the cool interior of the castle.

"What do I do now, Leli?" Duncan asked quietly. The Warden Commander had watched the scene unfold below him in the courtyard with the heaviest of hearts. The outcome was just as he knew it would be. He was certain that Zeva would never kill the elf; regardless of his crimes. She cared for him far too much.

"I'll stay with her tonight, if that's alright with you," Leliana replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "She has been betrayed horribly by someone she cares a great deal for, and she will need to talk about it with someone who won't pass judgment on her decisions. Please forgive me for saying that, but we both know how you feel about Zevran. By morning, she should be much better. After all, we are speaking of Zeva, aren't we? No matter how deep her pain, she won't allow anything to come before her duty to this kingdom."

"Does she love him, Leli?" he asked, his hands clenched painfully at his sides.

The bard smiled, running her hand down his arm. "Zevran will always hold a special place in Zeva's heart, Duncan," she answered softly. "You and I have known this since the night you were reunited with her in the dining hall of this castle. But if you are asking if those feelings outweigh those she has for you, the answer is no. I see how much she adores you every time she looks at you. That, my dear Warden Commander, will never change." Reaching up, the bard placed a soft kiss on Duncan's cheek and entered the castle.

Duncan looked toward the castle courtyard. All was once again quiet, the companions having retired to their rooms to ponder the events of the day. His eyes lingered on path that led away from the village. Though the assassin had disappeared into the shadows, Duncan knew that he hadn't seen the last of Zevran Arainai.


	33. The Pain of Love

**And tax season is finally over! I am free again!**

**I am so terribly sorry about the HUGE delay, but between work and the way my muse fled on me, I have been totally lost! I hope you all still enjoy it!**

**Lisa - Just when I think that you will beat me up and run because I have been so difficult, you prove how foolish I am once again!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**To the awesome "We Hate Howe Club" and my repeat reviewers: voltagelisa, Lavinia Luscious, zevgirl, ****Miltonia, ****CCBug, sandradee27, Nanicane, WitchWeaver, **

**tgail73, AlexSavard, Constantano, Steve 69, Sharem, Deliciously Weird, Sarkule, Kira Kyuuketsuki, dragonzap93, naomis8329, thnewandrew, turianlover, and Venatoccuria: _LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!_**

**Bioware owns all!**

Leliana rose from Zeva's bed when she heard a soft rapping at the bedroom door. The distraught Warden had refused to speak since the moment Sten laid her on the bed. Her only action had been to cross the room and rummage through her pack; removing a pair of gloves before climbing back into bed. Then she'd cried herself to sleep, the unusual prize clutched tightly in her hands. Leliana hadn't had the heart to question the significance of the clothing. She assumed it was connected to Zevran, and any attempt she made to force the information from Zeva would only cause more heartache for the broken young woman.

She carefully opened the door, not wishing to interrupt Zeva's fitful slumber. Arl Eamon stood in the hallway, his eyes filled with sadness. He moved away from the room, motioning for Leliana to follow him.

"How is she, Leliana?" Eamon asked when he eventually turned to face her. He had been furious with Teagan and Fergus for their decision to ambush Zeva and her companions when they returned to the castle; and had refused to accompany them to the courtyard. He knew how deep Zeva's feelings for the elven assassin ran and he was terribly concerned that their careless actions would destroy her. Now, seeing the look of anguish on Leliana's face, he knew he'd been correct.

The bard shook her head and began pacing the hallway as she prepared to speak.

"I don't know how to answer you, Eamon," she said sadly. "I've never seen Zeva act this way, and I am at a complete loss as to how to proceed. I tried holding and consoling her, but she wouldn't accept any of it from me. I was certain that I would receive some sort of reaction, even if it came in the form of a furious fit. Anger I can handle; it's the silence that terrifies me."

Eamon smiled warmly and placed his hands on Leliana's arms. "You have the kindest heart, Leliana, and I know that you would do anything to save Zeva from the pain she is feeling," he said. "However, I think this particular situation may call for a different approach than you would usually employ. Ever since Zeva was a small child, it was her father that she turned to whenever her world seemed to be crashing around her. Now that Bryce is gone, I believe that role falls to me."

Squeezing her arms affectionately, Eamon indicated the nearby stairwell with his head. "Why don't you go and get some rest, my dear?" he suggested quietly. "I will look in on Zeva and see what can be done to help her. We have a long journey ahead and we'll need her if we ever hope to succeed against Loghain."

Leliana nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know how much rest any of us will be getting tonight, but I will do as you ask," she said. "I think I may stop by the kitchen and make myself some tea before I retire. Can I bring you anything?"

"No, thank you," Eamon replied. "However, there is something you can do for me."

"Of course," Leliana answered. "I am at your service, dear Ser."

Eamon's expression darkened and Leliana's smile quickly faded. "If you happen upon my brother or Fergus on your way to the kitchen," he said angrily, "please be so kind as to tell them exactly what their little stunt has done to the woman they both claim to love above all others. I warned them about this rash course of action, but neither was willing to listen to what I had to say; so desperate were they to take revenge on the 'murderous elf' in their midst. Now they will both be forced to face what they've done, and I plan on making sure they answer for it."

Leli nodded silently and hurried down the hall. She wasn't sure what the Arl had in mind, but the furious look in his eyes spoke of the seriousness of his threat. Eamon obviously took his role as Zeva's surrogate father very seriously, and the bard wasn't sure she wished to be in attendance when he next met Teagan and Fergus…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Morrigan had barely opened Flemeth's grimoire and begun reading when she heard a quiet scratching coming from the balcony outside her room. She smiled as she closed the book and tucked it into a nearby travel pouch.

"Somehow I knew you would find your way back into the castle," she said as Zevran slipped in through the now-open door; shaking the leaves from his leathers. "I must say, I am less than pleased with this evening's turn of events. I had hoped to have more time to prepare for the inevitable discovery of your deceptions."

Zevran snorted softly as he sat down in front of the fireplace and began warming his hands before the open flame. "_You_ are less than pleased?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Imagine my own feelings for a moment, if you would. I have just been banished from the side of the woman I adore; the woman with whom your mother so vehemently declared that I was destined to remain. I knew the day would come when I would be forced to answer for my crimes; but never in my greatest nightmares did I imagine how horrible that confrontation would be, or how much it would hurt."

"Of course you didn't," Morrigan replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "When you began your journey with our lovely Warden, you believed her to be yet another conquest in a long line of victims. Men like you don't love; such emotion is too complicated and messy. Yet, somehow, Zeva has managed to work the same magic on you that she has unintentionally used on all her current companions…" She paused before continuing, "…myself included."

Zevran turned to her, a small smile on his face. "You know, Morrigan," he observed, "I think this may be the first time since we met that I truly believe what you say. You and I are so much alike in the way we view the world. People we interact with are tolerated for what they can offer us, and we both manipulate the circumstances around us in order to advance our own causes. Yet here we are, both willing to sacrifice so much of ourselves for the sake of one woman. Your mother may have indeed been correct when she said that Zeva will change the world. She has certainly changed all those who know her.

So," he continued, sighing heavily, "what do we do now? I know I am to remain at Zeva's side, but I am at a loss as to how to proceed. She won't listen to anything I have to say, at least not now, and I'll be under immediate attack if I am discovered by Duncan, Teagan or Fergus. Regardless of these facts, I cannot leave. She is more precious to me than life itself, and I can't be without her."

Morrigan smiled. Her mother, it now appeared, had been correct in her assessment of the Warden's companions. The elf was the one who would be her champion.

"You've spoken to my mother, Zevran," she began. "Did she appear to be someone who wouldn't have planned for this eventuality?"

Zevran chuckled, the weight of his current circumstances lessening somewhat as he beheld the confidence in the witch's face. "No, she didn't," he replied. "In the very short time that I knew your mother, she seemed to have a tight grip on everything that happened around our beautiful Warden. What are our options, according to the now-deceased Witch of the Wilds?"

"I have already set plans in motion to reunite you with Zeva," Morrigan answered. "When Mother first became aware of your role in the Warden's future, she knew it was vital that she learn everything there was to know about the organization to which you belonged. Flemeth had developed relationships with many political groups during her long life and she used those to make contact with several high-ranking members of the Crows. I was sent as her agent to meet with some of them in a Wilds' village near our home. Favors were exchanged and when all was said and done, I'd solidified Flemeth's alliance with the Crows."

Zevran frowned slightly. He wasn't sure that he liked where this conversation was headed. There were far too many scenarios that led to danger for Zeva.

Morrigan sensed the elf's unease and smiled. "No need to panic, assassin," she said. "The arrangement was never meant to harm Zeva. Flemeth simply wanted to keep an eye on the activities of your former masters. Since the moment I left the Wilds with Zeva and that imbecilic Warden companion of hers, I have kept in touch with Flemeth's contacts. 'Tis an arrangement that has proved thus far to be quite useful."

"So you knew of my attempt to kidnap Zeva before we met?" Zevran asked.

"I knew I would be facing your associates at some point," she answered, "but I wasn't aware of the specific moment of the attack."

Zevran sighed, knowing the moment of truth was upon him. "I assume you are sharing this information with me now for a reason, Morrigan?" he asked warily.

"As always, you see the truth of things," she began in reply. "Recently I have become aware of a new possible threat to Zeva from within the ranks of the Crows."

"Another kidnapping attempt?" Zevran interrupted, rising from his seat on the floor. He was instantly on alert. He'd known the Crows would never give up on their contract with Howe. In fact, he'd been quite surprised that they hadn't already made a move against the Wardens. The Antivan assassins weren't exactly known for their patience when it came to their duty to a client.

"Not exactly," the witch replied. "You see, the contract with Howe was broken when Flemeth offered your Crow masters a better deal. They agreed to abandon their search for the Wardens in return for certain magical relics that my mother had collected over the years."

"What is this new danger, then?" the frustrated elf demanded. He knew any possible threat to Zeva had to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"Well, Zevran, it appears that someone within the Crows has taken a personal interest in the continued existence of our lovely Zeva," Morrigan answered. "To put it plainly, one of your former comrades wants her dead."

The shocked look on Zevran's face mirrored the confusion in his heart. No Crow would be foolish enough to act against the wishes of his or her masters by attempting to assassinate a protected client. Well, none but himself, that is…

"And before you ask," the raven-haired witch continued, "I do not have any details regarding the identity of the potential killer. The threat to Zeva's life is still only a rumor; though my Crow contact was fairly certain that, if given enough time, he would be able to ferret out the renegade assassin."

"If given enough time?" Zevran said, his voice rising to match his growing concern. "This isn't a game, Morrigan! The Crows are a true threat to Zeva and we need to act on this information _now_, not later." He dropped his face into his hands and massaged his temples in an attempt to stifle the headache that he felt growing behind his eyes. "And now I am no longer at her side to protect her…"

"Calm yourself, elf, before someone hears you," Morrigan spat. "I am well aware of the severity of this threat, and I have no intention of waiting for my contact to perform his due diligence. Therefore, in order to bring the would-be murderer to light and to assist you in returning to Zeva's side as quickly as possible, I have taken matters into my own hands."

Zevran stared at the mage, his eyes filling with distrust. He didn't like the smug look that was covering her face. "What have you done, witch?" he demanded. "If you have endangered my Zeva's life, I will make you pay."

"My actions are guided, as they have been from the beginning of this journey, by a need to protect Zeva until she can reach her full potential," Morrigan retorted, her hands beginning to glow. "Every decision I make is in her best interest, whether the rest of you ignorant fools believe it or not. Now, if you are quite done threatening me, I will tell you of my plans."

"Fine," Zevran said, once more taking a seat before the fire. "It's not as though I have many options, now do I?"

"No, you don't," Morrigan replied. "Following the horrific scene in the courtyard, I knew I needed to act quickly if I was to reunite you with your beloved so that you may protect her from all that is to come. I returned here and penned a message to my Crow contacts in Denerim; informing them that the Wardens would soon be arriving in the city."

"You _WHAT_?" Zevran asked, his fury clear to see. "You know how the Antivan Crows work. If the agents there know about Zeva's imminent arrival, the assassin who seeks to kill her will likely know, as well."

"Exactly," Morrigan replied sternly. "I have no doubt that an attempt will be made on Zeva's life shortly after we arrive in Denerim. And you, my dear elf, will be there to insure that your former companions fail."

Zevran shook his head in disbelief. Once again, he was endangering the welfare of the woman he loved for his own personal gain. _And would this ruse even work? _"Of course I will be there to keep Zeva from harm," he said, "but to what end? She will not be so easily swayed by one act of heroism on my part."

His eyes widened when Morrigan started to chuckle. "You truly know nothing of our lovely Warden's feelings for you, do you?" she asked, a wry smile curving her lips. "She may have given her devotion to the useless Warden Commander, but her soul belongs to you. This became crystal clear in the courtyard tonight, when she refused to avenge the death of her family. Had anyone else been named in that whiny Arlessa's letter, myself included, she wouldn't have hesitated to draw her blade and end their life. But you? No, she could never kill you."

Morrigan rose and poured two goblets of wine from a nearby jug; handing one to Zevran before sitting down next to him. "I have never been one to gamble, Zevran," she explained, "but I would wager my own life that she is in her bedroom right now, wondering how she will survive without you. It is our job to make sure that she has the excuse she needs to welcome you back into her life. This attack, though extreme, is our best chance to achieve that goal. You must trust that I know what I am doing."

Zevran gazed into the firelight, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. While he hated to think of Zeva in any sort of pain, it thrilled him to imagine that she would be so desperate for his return. He didn't trust the witch and never would. But if it meant that he would get to hold his beloved Warden in his arms again, he would aid Morrigan in whatever tasks she assigned to him.

"Fine," he said softly. "We will do this your way, Morrigan. What comes next?"

The mage's eyes flashed triumphantly as she began to lay out her plans for her reluctant partner…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Eamon entered Zeva's bedroom and silently moved toward the bed, climbed on top of the covers and rested his back against the headboard. He watched the unmoving Warden for several minutes before speaking.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, Zeva," he said softly. "Leliana is gone and we are alone."

Zeva barely moved, but Eamon could sense a change in her breathing pattern. Obviously it was going to take more effort to break through the protective wall she'd built around her emotions.

"I have known you since you were just a baby, Zeva Cousland," he began, "and I have been present for nearly every pivotal moment in your life. I might even be so bold as to say that there is no one else still alive who understands you in quite the same way that I do. As such, I can feel the torment that you are attempting to keep buried deep inside."

The slight tremor in Zeva's shoulders told him that his words were beginning to penetrate her barriers. One final push should be all he needed to demolish them completely…

"You have always been a stubborn girl, Zeva," he continued, "and I am sure that you feel that you can conquer the pain that is threatening to destroy you by simply ignoring it. Well, my dear, I have no intention of allowing you to continue down such a self-destructive path. I will sit here all night and through the day tomorrow, if need be. Bryce would never forgive me if I allowed his beloved daughter to bear the weight of this particular burden alone. And he would never forgive you for pushing away all those who care for you during your time of need."

The anguished cry that tore from Zeva's throat as she turned and threw herself into the Arl's arms broke his heart. He pulled the sobbing young woman close and ran his hand gently down her back; shedding his own silent tears of grief for all that they'd both lost over the last few months.

Eamon held tight to Zeva and bent down, placing the softest of kisses on the top of her head. "That's it, my dear," he whispered kindly. "Let it all out. You cannot hope to move forward if you hold all that you feel inside. It will only succeed in tearing you apart."

Several minutes later, as the worst of the sobs began to subside, Zeva lifted her head and looked up at Eamon. The anguish in her eyes fueled his fury at Fergus and Teagan once more, and he vowed to make both men pay for their arrogant and callous ambush of Zeva and her companions.

"I… I am s-sorry, Eamon," Zeva said, her speech broken by choked gasps for breath. "Y-you must think I have l-lost all s-sense. We h-have a k-kingdom to s-save and here I am, m-mourning the loss of the m-man who k-killed my family." She stopped and took several deep breaths in an attempt to regain some control of her emotions. The procedure seemed to work and Eamon could feel the trembling in her limbs slowly ebb away.

"Nonsense, Zeva," he said and frowned slightly. "I think nothing of the sort. The betrayal you experienced tonight would cause even the strongest of warriors to falter."

Fresh tears filled the young woman's eyes and slid down her face. "I was such a fool, Eamon," she asked. "Everyone told me that I should be cautious in my dealings with him and still I didn't listen. I was sure they were all wrong and that I could see something in him that they all missed. In the end, I was wrong. I have no one else to blame for my pain."

"Oh," Eamon replied casually, "you thought I was speaking of the Antivan, then? No, Zeva. I was referring to the way Fergus and Teagan betrayed you with their theatrical revelations in the courtyard. It is, in my opinion, completely unforgivable. "

Zeva's eyes narrowed, the confusion evident on her face. "They were simply looking out for me…" she began. She stopped when the Arl began shaking his head vehemently.

"They were doing nothing of the sort," he huffed angrily. "The only thing Fergus was thinking about was his desire for revenge. And Teagan…" Eamon had to pause a moment to collect himself before continuing. "His motives were even less honorable. No doubt he was driven to reveal the assassin's sins by some twisted need to remove a potential romantic rival from your life."

Zeva pulled away and sat up in the bed, crossing her legs beneath her. "But what about Zevran, Eamon?" she asked wearily. "He is the true betrayer. He led me to believe that he cared for me, that he wanted to help me stop Howe's madness; all the while knowing that he had helped the monster to destroy my family. If not for Isolde's warning, I might never have known the truth."

Eamon laughed mirthlessly. "Ahh, yes…" he began. "Let's talk about Isolde's warning, shall we? I may never have admitted it aloud before, but my wife has never in her life done anything for anyone that did not include some benefit to herself. She didn't send that letter to protect you and Fergus, Zeva. I may not be able to say for certain what her plans were when she penned it, but I can assure you that she intended it to cause harm to you and to aid some nefarious cause of her own."

Zeva's mouth fell open in shock and Eamon smiled warmly at her. "Do not mistake me, Zeva," he continued. "Your Antivan assassin is not innocent of wrongdoing. His organization aided Howe in the attack on your home and he had no right to keep that information from you. But think for a moment, if you would. I have an entire army under my command. The men who follow me would do anything to protect Redcliffe and to insure that it thrives. Refusal to follow any of my orders would mean the end of their careers. I think – and this is simply my opinion, of course – that the penalty for disobeying a Crow master's orders is far more permanent that that."

As the Arl's words began to sink in, Zeva's limbs began to shiver anew. Zevran had been raised to be a murderer; why would he not follow his masters' directions when it came to the attack on her home? After all, he knew nothing of her before that night; just as she knew nothing of him. _Would things truly have been different if he'd been told of Howe's true plans? _He'd sworn to her in the courtyard that such was the case. But even if his words had been true, could she ever trust him again?

"I see I have given you something to think about," Eamon said, smiling down at Zeva. "I know my observations will be unpopular with certain members of your party, and I am fine with that. Your Warden Commander, in particular, will be displeased with me. However, they are not my concern. You are. I am not saying that you should welcome the elf back with open arms, but I would suggest maintaining an open mind when you next see him."

Zeva shook her head sadly. "I won't be seeing him again, Eamon," she whispered as the tears she'd fought to hide once more filled her eyes. "I sent him away. I actually told him that I would kill him if he ever came near me again. Zevran may be stubborn, but he is no fool. He will never return and endanger his own life."

"Ahh, my dearest Zeva," Eamon said softly. The smile on his face in that moment reminded her so very much of her father. "While I am no longer a young man, I am not so old that I have forgotten the look a man carries in his eyes when he is in love. That look was clear for all to see whenever your assassin looked at you. You may have warned him away, but he will be unable to obey that particular command. Of this I have no doubt."

"I think you are mistaking love for lust, Eamon," Zeva said sadly. Though her heart leapt at his words, she couldn't allow them to linger long in her mind. It would make the pain of his departure even harder to bear.

Eamon's gaze turned severe, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I am mistaking nothing, Zeva Cousland, and you know it," he scolded. "You and I are alone here, and there will be no secrets between us. You may attempt to hide your feelings from the others, but you will not hide them from me."

A feeling of relief slowly crept over Zeva as she stared at the irritated Arl. She'd finally found someone that she could speak to about her conflicted emotions – someone she was certain would refrain from passing judgment on her. Taking a deep breath, she allowed the walls she'd built around her heart to slowly crumble away.

"There is obviously something wrong with me, Eamon," she began, shaking her head in disbelief of her situation. "Zevran helped to destroy my family. Yet, even now, I would give anything to see him walk through that door. What kind of monster does that make me?"

Eamon opened his arms and gestured toward Zeva. "Come here," he said gently. The young Warden once more slid into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "You are not a monster, Zeva, and there is nothing wrong with you. You have the kindest and strongest heart of anyone I have ever known. Right now, that heart is held by not one, but two men. The situation may be rare, but it's not impossible; and it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

"I love Duncan, Eamon," Zeva began, "and I will never leave him. Not for anyone. Yet the connection that I share with Zevran is unlike anything I have ever known before. I know everyone expected me to kill him for his actions against my family, but I simply couldn't. I don't think I ever could. Isn't that wrong?"

"No, Zeva," Eamon replied. "That isn't wrong. We do not choose those to whom we give our love. It simply happens when we least expect it. I know that you adore your Warden Commander – that much is clear whenever you are near him – but that doesn't mean that your feelings for Zevran are any less real or powerful. It is time for you to accept those feelings and allow them to strengthen you instead of tearing you down."

The Arl paused a moment, hugging Zeva tightly before continuing, "There will come a time in the not-too-distant future when you will meet your elven assassin again. This is as certain as the coming of the new day. When you do, I suggest that you keep this conversation in mind. No one is without sin, Zeva, and often our crimes are committed through no choice of our own. While he may have been a part of the attack on Highever, Zevran was not the mastermind. That was Rendon Howe. Place the blame where it truly belongs and your heart will lead you to the right course of action."

Zeva smiled for the first time since arriving in the courtyard. Eamon was right. Rendon Howe was the true enemy, and she would meet him soon enough. When she did, he would be made to pay for every crime committed against her family – _every last one._ As for Zevran… only time would tell if Eamon was correct in his prediction. When and if she met her handsome elf again, she would follow her heart.

In the meantime…

"I cannot even begin to thank you enough for your time and attention this evening, Eamon," Zeva said, her voice one more filled with its usual strength. "I have never felt as lost as I did tonight. Leliana tried her best to help, but she couldn't give me what I needed."

"That's because you needed your father, my dear," Eamon replied sadly. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him terribly, and I know the same is true for you. Though I can never replace him, I want you to know that you can come to me whenever you feel the need for a father's presence. You are my family now, Zeva, even if you aren't of my own blood. Never forget that."

Zeva sighed contently and squeezed Eamon affectionately. "Father is watching over all of us now and I know he would want us to stay strong and save Ferelden from Loghain and the Blight," she said. "To succeed, we both need some rest. You are still recovering from your illness and I have kept you up long enough. You should head back to your room and get some sleep."

Eamon laughed heartily. "I think not, Zeva!" he declared. "I will be sleeping right here tonight. Leliana only agreed to return to her room because I told her that I would watch over you. I will not anger our lovely red-headed Chantry sister by disobeying her orders!"

"She can be quite frightening when provoked," Zeva joked. She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek before climbing under the covers. "Thank you again, Eamon. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

Eamon lay down next to Zeva and stared up at the darkened ceiling. Though he knew he should get some sleep, he simply couldn't relax. His mind was filled with thoughts of his estranged wife and her letter.

_What are you up to, Isolde?_ he worried. _And what other schemes have you set in motion for Zeva and her companions?_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Eamon quietly rose from the bed as the first rays of sun shone through the stained glass windows in Zeva's room. He reached down and tucked the covers around the sleeping Warden's shoulders, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before heading to his own room to get ready for the day. He hoped to be gone from Redcliffe within a fortnight and there was an astronomical amount of work to be done if he was to meet his schedule.

The Arl arrived in the breakfast room after a quick bath and change of clothes. Most of Zeva's companions were in attendance, as well as Fergus and Teagan. Despite the number of individuals seated around the dining table, the room was eerily silent. All eyes turned to Eamon as Leliana rose from the table and rushed to his side.

"How is she?" she asked nervously. The bard's eyes were devoid of their usual shine and she looked as though she hadn't slept at all.

"She is resting," Eamon replied as he reached down and brushed a lock of hair from Leliana's eyes. "She had returned to her old self before she drifted off to sleep this morning. Therefore, I think it would be best if everyone refrained from mentioning the events of last night again." He paused a moment and fixed a furious glare on both Teagan and Fergus. "Or would the two of you care to twist the knife in a little deeper and see if you can completely destroy the best hope for our success against Loghain?"

Fergus looked back at Eamon in shock, but it was Teagan who spoke; rising quickly from his seat. "Eamon!" he cried indignantly. "You know that it was never our intention to cause Zeva any harm! In fact, my only concern was to insure that the murderous elf that killed her family would be kept from further injuring Zeva. I would never…"

Leliana's eyes opened wide as Eamon pushed past her and approached his brother, grabbing the younger Guerrin by the front of his shirt. "Never your intention to harm her?" he yelled, shaking Teagan harshly. "Do you take me for a complete fool, Teagan? Neither you nor Fergus took one moment to think of what would happen to Zeva when you decided to pull your little ruse in front of everyone! I warned you about how she would react and the pain that she would feel at the news, but did either of you listen to me? Of course not! You were both too concerned with your own selfish needs!"

He threw Teagan away from him and turned, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He took several deep breaths to regain some semblance of control before turning back toward Fergus. The Teyrn looked positively sick; and he never spoke a word as Eamon continued. "You came dangerously close to losing your sister to her own anguish last night, Fergus," he said, his voice clearly conveying his anger. "If you doubt me, you can ask Leliana. She witnessed the results of your handiwork first hand before I arrived in Zeva's room. We have a difficult fight ahead, and we will need Zeva at her best if we are to have any chance at success. Therefore, I do not expect any more arguments from you with regards to ANY decisions that she chooses to make – in battle or in her personal life. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Fergus couldn't speak; he simply nodded his head slowly to indicate his acquiescence to the Arl's demands.

"Good," Eamon said firmly. "Now that we have settled that matter, I do believe we need to begin making plans for our departure." He looked around the room and noticed for the first time that Duncan was nowhere to be seen. "Where is the Warden Commander? I was hoping to discuss security for the trip with him."

"I haven't seen him this morning, Eamon," Leliana said sadly. "Though, if I know Duncan, he is probably in his room with Zeva, checking on her condition. I was actually quite surprised that he agreed to stay away last night. He has never been willing to step aside when he thinks that she may need help."

Eamon nodded and took a seat at the table. A servant immediately appeared with a plate of steaming food. "Sit with me then, Leliana," he said and indicated the chair at his right. "Since the rest of your party is here, we can begin assigning tasks in preparation for the trip to Denerim."

As more refreshments were brought from the kitchen for the party's comfort, Eamon laid out his plans for the journey.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stepped from behind her dressing curtain as the door to her room opened and Duncan stepped in. He looked as awful as she felt, and the memory of the way she'd treated him in the courtyard came rushing back; filling her with immediate guilt.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Zeva pulled her hair back in a thick ribbon as she replied, "Of course you can. This is your room, too."

"Is it?" he asked, his eyes filled with fear. Despite Leliana's assurances to the contrary, Duncan was now certain that Zeva's feelings for Zevran were strong enough to pull her away from him.

"Oh, Duncan," Zeva replied. Moving swiftly across the room, she took his face in her hands; forcing him to look directly into her eyes. "Of course this is your room, too. Nothing that happened last night changes the way I feel for you. You have to know that."

"I want to believe it," he said sadly. "I really do. But, Zeva, you cannot deny the effect that Zevran's departure had on you. I have never seen you in such pain, and I can't help but think that it is the result of some deeper feelings that you have for him."

Zeva sighed heavily and shook her head. "Duncan," she began cautiously, "my feelings for Zevran have always been complicated. I think we both know that. I trusted him, _really trusted him,_ and the way I feel now that I know that he has been lying to me for so long is something that I can barely understand, myself. I certainly don't expect anyone else to understand it."

She took him by the hand and led him over to the bed, climbing onto it and crossing her legs beneath her. He followed suit and sat down at her side. "Is it pain?" she mused, more to herself than Duncan. "Yes. It is possibly the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, with the exception of the death of my parents and the way I felt when I thought you were lost at Ostagar. I thought I knew him so well, that I was the one person to whom he could confess all of his sins. Yet all the time he was with me, he was hiding the most important sin of all. And I don't know if I can ever forgive that lie of omission. Even if he wasn't directly responsible for the attack on Highever, he was there. There were so many opportunities for him to tell me, and he never did."

"That is because he wanted you as his own, Zeva," Duncan interrupted. "What man wants to tell the woman he is pursuing that he helped to murder her entire family? Not really the best way to make a good impression."

Zeva couldn't help but chuckle. "I see your point," she replied. She turned toward him and took his hands in her own. "I need you to listen to me. Zevran was my dearest friend. I know he would have taken more if I'd allowed it, but that is beside the point. The pain I feel is due to the loss of that friendship. It does not stem from some desire I had to run away with him." Though she knew this was partially a lie, nothing would be served by telling Duncan about the feelings she'd realized during her conversation with Eamon. No matter how deep her feelings for Zevran ran, they would never erase her love for Duncan.

"I love you so much, Zeva," Duncan said and pulled her into his arms, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. When their lips parted, he stared deep into her eyes. "It would kill me to lose you."

"You never will lose me, my love," Zeva replied, brushing her lips softly against his. "Not to Zevran or anyone else. I love you more than anyone else in this world, and I will be at your side until the end. I swear this to you."

Duncan rolled his lover onto her back and climbed atop her, settling comfortably between her legs. "Don't tell me," he whispered huskily. "Show me."

"As you command, my handsome Warden," Zeva purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips once more to her own.

By the time the lovers met with their companions, breakfast was long over and lunch was being served…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The next several days flew by in a blur as the Wardens' companions provided support to Eamon and his men in their efforts to prepare their army for departure from Redcliffe. Sten and Oghren worked with the soldiers to fortify the army's supply wagons. Leliana and Wynne were tasked with providing medicine for the trip. The bard had a knack for locating rare herbs and plants, and she genuinely enjoyed the elderly mage's company.

Morrigan declared, in no uncertain terms, that she could not be bothered to aid in the packing efforts. She told Zeva that her talents would be best served by studying Flemeth's grimoire and preparing some much needed poisons for the soldiers' weapons. The Warden relented after several of the servant's informed her that they would prefer to avoid having to deal with the 'scary woman' in the upstairs study.

That left Zeva, Duncan and Alistair. The Wardens spent much of their time in Eamon's war room, planning the details of the journey and replying to letters from various noble houses with regards to the upcoming Landsmeet. The news of Alistair's birth had spread through the neighboring bannorns like wildfire, and noble women were already seeking information on the marital status of the soon-to-be king. Alistair would normally have been quite cross with the amount of teasing he received from Zeva; but seeing her smile once again was worth every moment of embarrassment.

While no one was obvious in their intentions, Zeva knew that she was being watched closely by each and every member of her party. It was as if they were waiting for the next emotional breakdown. Though she found it infuriating, she couldn't blame them for their concern. The scene in the courtyard had shaken them all, and she knew it would be a while before any of them would truly believe that she had moved past Zevran's betrayal and subsequent departure.

She hadn't moved past it, of course; and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would. She caught herself turning to him for his advice several times a day, only to remember that he was no longer at her side. The pain was still crippling, but she was slowly learning how to block it out and, more importantly, how to hide it from anyone that would worry about her. Eamon, alone, knew the full extent of her loss and he called her to his study nearly every night for "private discussions". The term had become a secret code between them. In the privacy of his office, she could cry without fear of being unmasked and interrogated. By the time she returned to her bedroom and her beloved Warden Commander, her emotions would once more be under control.

While her relationship with Duncan continued to grow and flourish, her relationship with Fergus had come to a crashing halt. The siblings were civil whenever there were decisions to be made with regards to the trip, but Zeva's failure to kill Zevran hung between them like an impenetrable barrier. Fergus' guilt at having ambushed Zeva only made matters worse. The Teyrn simply didn't know how to approach the subject of the incident without causing Zeva still more anguish.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

It was the night before the departure from Redcliffe when Leliana decided she'd finally had enough of the tension between the Cousland siblings. She found Fergus in his room, packing the last of his belongings.

"How long do you intend to continue avoiding your sister?" she demanded as she stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to reply.

Fergus dropped the book he was holding into one of his bags and turned to her, his expression unreadable. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied curtly. "I haven't been avoiding Zeva. As a matter of fact, I just left a meeting with her not more than an hour ago."

The Teyrn nearly flinched as he saw the anger flash in her eyes. "A meeting, you say?" she asked sardonically. "Well, forgive me! I had no idea how wrong I was! I am sure this meeting was simply full of discussion about your disintegrating relationship, wasn't it?"

"No, Leliana, it wasn't!" Fergus retorted angrily. "It was about the proper number of soldiers that should be placed between each group of caravan wagons! _THAT_ I can discuss with Zeva! What I cannot discuss with her is the destruction I wrought in the courtyard several nights ago when I helped to break her heart!"

"Well, at least you'll admit it now," the bard replied quietly. When he didn't comment, she continued. "I think I am the wrong person to admit it to, however. The right person for such a discussion just left the castle and headed into the nearby forest; claiming she needed time alone before we left for Denerim."

Fergus looked at Leliana in disbelief. How this one woman managed to constantly break through his well-constructed emotional walls was something that he needed to explore closely as soon as time permitted. He sighed heavily and held up his hands before him in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine," he said. "You win. I will go and speak with Zeva, though what I am going to say is completely beyond me."

Leliana smiled and Fergus fought off the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. "I think 'I'm sorry' would be a perfect start," she suggested. "Also, you need to tell her that you forgive her for not killing Zevran."

"Why didn't she kill him, Leli?" he asked sadly. Though he knew it would have broken Zeva, the Teyrn still regretted his decision to allow the assassin to walk away unscathed.

"It's simple, Fergus," Leliana replied. "She loves him."

"What?" he asked. "What about Duncan?"

"I didn't say that she was _in love_ with him, Fergus," Leli explained. "I said that she loves him. Her bond with Zevran was stronger than any I have ever seen before. She would have given her life for him without a second thought. And he would have done the same for her. Still would, I'd wager."

"But he killed our family!" the frustrated Cousland argued. "She cannot possibly care for him after that!"

"Did he kill them, Fergus?" she asked, her arms once again crossed over her chest. "Did he _really_? Or was that Howe and his men?"

Fergus shook his head furiously. "It doesn't matter, Leli," he declared. "If he was in my home when my wife and child were brutally murdered, then he is responsible. And he should be made to pay for that!"

It was Leliana's turn to shake her head. "You know what, Fergus?" she began. "I think it would be best if you didn't go to see Zeva right now. She needs support that you are obviously incapable or unwilling to provide." The bard's eyes were filled with sadness as she turned and opened the bedroom door.

"Wait, Leli! I…" Fergus began. He stopped when the beautiful red-head turned around and looked back at him.

"I am so sorry that you lost your wife and child, Fergus," she said quietly. "I have endured many types of pain, but that is one that I cannot even begin to comprehend. I hope that you can someday begin to heal and move on. Maybe then you will be able to reconnect with your sister - if it isn't too late by then."

Fergus watched her retreating form, wondering if he would ever be truly happy again.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

In the depths of the forest, Zeva sat silently by the pond; skipping rocks across the moonlit surface. Duncan had suggested the change of scenery, understanding that Zeva needed time alone to prepare for the upcoming trip. He also hoped that it would give her a chance to say her final farewell to Zevran. Her cheerful demeanor wasn't fooling him in the least. He knew she still mourned the loss of the elf and he wanted to give her every opportunity to put some of the pain to rest.

She had similar ideas, though she hadn't vocalized them to her lover. She knew she needed to forget about Zevran, no matter how hard it would be. So she'd come to the lake to think upon her time with her elven assassin and find some way to reconcile her feelings.

She gazed over the shoreline, smiling as she remembered the chase that led to her impromptu dip in the cool waters. Almost as soon as the smile appeared, it vanished once again. Tears sprung to her eyes as she recalled the gentle way Zevran held her in the center of the lake. Her fingers unconsciously moved to her lips, the memory of his tender kisses forever imprinted there.

"Oh, Zevran," she said aloud, her voice carrying clearly across the silent sanctuary. "Where are you? Eamon says that you will return; and despite my better judgment, I desperately want to believe him. I must really be insane. You may have aided in the killing of my family, yet I would give anything to see you one more time."

She rose from the ground and approached a nearby rock. Carefully she extracted the Dalish gloves she'd found in the Brecilian Forest from a pocket in her armor and placed them upon the smooth, cool surface.

"Goodbye, my beloved Zevran," she said as she turned from the lake, the tears she'd been fighting slowly sliding down her cheeks. "I will never forget you."

With a final glimpse back at the water, she vanished into the trees. Morning would come much too soon; and with it, the long trek to Denerim. And Duncan was waiting for her. Time to move forward and leave the past behind…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

She'd been gone only a few minutes when a shadowed figure dropped down from a nearby tree. Zevran approached the rock that had held Zeva's attention and gazed down at the proffered gift. Tears filled his eyes as he gently picked them up and held them close to his face; breathing in the scent of his beautiful Warden.

He'd been headed to Morrigan's room to sleep when he saw Zeva exit the castle and enter the woods. He knew exactly where she was headed and raced ahead of her, hiding in a tree near the water's edge so that he could watch her without being discovered.

He never expected her to speak; and her words nearly drove him from hiding. The urge to take her in his arms and ease her suffering was nearly too hard to resist. But his plans with Morrigan had to move forward. He knew the only way to be accepted back into Zeva's party was to rescue her from the renegade Crow who sought to end her life. He sent a silent prayer to the Spirits that it would be enough.

Before resuming his journey back to the castle, he turned and looked back at the water. "We will be together again soon, my love," he whispered, clutching the gloves tightly to his chest. "And when we are, no one will ever part us again."


	34. Return to Me

**I tore them apart not long ago... Isn't it about time for some relief from the pain?  
**

**Breogan has done a PHENOMENAL painting for this chapter! Please check out the link on my profile page!  
**

**This is a HUGE chapter - sorry about that! I simply couldn't cut it. It's all too important!  
**

**I need to give special thanks to those reviewers who have remained at my side through thick and thin:  
**

**voltagelisa, zevgirl, tgail73, Kira Kyuu, and naomis8329 - your words with each chapter mean more than I can ever say. I truly adore you all!**

**A very special thank you to RayneEthelwulf for joining Zeva on her adventures - your review meant so much!  
**

**Lisa - The fact that you were willing to even read this huge thing speaks volumes about how amazing you are. Your support is beyond fabulous and I love you SOOO very much!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Bioware owns all!**

The trip to Denerim proved to be far less treacherous that any of the companions believed it would be. The weather remained fair, and the few bandit ambushes they encountered were quickly dispatched with no loss of life to their caravan. Had it not been for the lingering tension amidst certain members of his inner circle, Eamon would have been thrilled with the journey's progress.

The company was camped in the grasslands of South Reach when disaster nearly struck. It was late in the evening and most of the companions had retired to their tents for the night. Zeva was on watch with Nihlus close by her side when she heard a scuffle coming from inside Leliana's tent. She approached the lodging and called softly, "Leli, is there something wrong?" The only reply came in the form of a small squeal. Instantly on alert, the Warden cautiously pulled open the tent flap and peered inside; not wishing to interrupt a potentially intimate moment. What she saw next nearly stopped her heart.

Three heavily armed men held Leliana's squirming body down on her bedroll while a fourth knelt above her, pressing a knife slowly into the soft skin of her breast.

"We were paid to kill you," he whispered cruelly. "But she never said we couldn't have a little fun with you first; right, boys?"

"I think you may find it a little hard to have that fun without the necessary body parts," Zeva spat as she slid in behind the attacker and placed her knife at the base of his spine. "I need you gentlemen, and I do use that term very loosely, to release my companion and move away from her. You will place your weapons on the ground and surrender to Arl Eamon's guards. Failure to comply in any way with my orders will mean immediate and very painful death. Do we understand each other?"

The obvious leader of the group simply chuckled. "Actually, I think we will be taking you, as well. After all, there's much more fun to be had with two; wouldn't you agree?" Before Zeva could respond, he swung his elbow back and smashed her directly in the face. Zeva cried out as she felt the bone in her nose give way.

Unfortunately for the bandit, his attack didn't unbalance her as much as he may have wished. As she fell back onto the ground, Zeva thrust forward with her dagger; securely planting it in the man's lower back. He screamed and tried to move away, to no avail. The knife had cleanly cut into his spine. He would never attack anyone again.

The attention of the men holding Leliana down was now completely focused on their leader and Zeva, and it gave Leliana the opportunity she needed to act. Yanking her arm from one of the attackers she grabbed a dagger from beneath her pillow and plunged it into the neck of her closest abductor. He fell to the ground and the bard rolled off the bed; just in time for Nihlus to make his way into the tent. Within seconds, a second bandit had fallen to the mabari's powerful jaws. The remaining man surrendered quickly, throwing his weapons away as the first of Eamon's men arrived to check on the noise coming from the tent.

Word of the attack quickly spread throughout the camp and it wasn't long before the entire party had gathered outside the tent to check on the combatants. Duncan arrived to find Morrigan healing Zeva's nose; chiding the Warden as she did so for putting her life in danger for the sake of that 'useless Chantry woman'.

"I should just leave it broken, you know," Morrigan said as she carefully repaired the bone in Zeva's nose. "'Twould teach you a valuable lesson about putting yourself in danger for the sake of such an unworthy individual."

Duncan chuckled as Zeva groaned and rolled her eyes. "First of all, Morrigan," she replied, "Leliana is not unworthy of rescue. Secondly, you would never do that to me. You love me far too much to see me disfigured."

"Bah!" the witch exclaimed, though Zeva could see the laughter in her eyes. "I think not! I simply refuse to leave the only useful Warden in Ferelden in pain."

The banter was interrupted by movement from Leliana's tent. Several of Eamon's men appeared, carrying the paralyzed body of the bandit leader. Zeva waited for Morrigan to finish, then rose and approached the guards.

"Put him down," she ordered and the men quickly complied. "I would speak with this one."

"As would I," Leliana said as she stepped out of her tent and joined Zeva. "I think I may know the reason behind this attack, and I would see if I am correct."

The bandit groaned and stared up at Zeva, his eyes filled with hatred. "I won't tell you nothing," he spat. "I'm no rat."

"How noble of you," Zeva replied, kneeling down before him. She reached around and pulled the dagger from his back, wiping the blood on the sleeve of his armor before putting it away. "However, I would suggest that you reconsider that particular stance. I am no fan of torture, but my friend here is." She jerked her thumb in Sten's direction and smiled cruelly. The bandit looked up at the qunari and began sweating. Sensing the man's unease, Sten drew Asala from her scabbard and begin slowly sharpening her blade.

"Alright, alright," the bandit cried. "I'll tell you everything! Just keep him away from me!" He glanced back and forth between Zeva and Leliana for several seconds before continuing.

"Me and my boys were hired by this lady in Denerim to find and kill the little red-haired wench that was supposed to be traveling with the Grey Wardens," he began. "We heard you were headed this way and thought it would be our best chance to complete the mission." He sighed heavily as he watched his fellow bandit being dragged away in chains. "Guess we were wrong."

"Who was this woman?" Leliana asked quickly. "Did she say why she wanted me dead?"

"I didn't ask why," he replied. "We received our payment through a courier. We were expected to travel back to Denerim when the job was complete. That's all I know."

Zeva glanced at Leliana, her eyebrow raised quizzically. It appeared as though their lovely bard had some explaining to do…

"One last thing," Zeva began. "Where exactly in Denerim were you to go when you had completed your mission?"

The bandit tossed his head toward his pack. "Location is on a note in my things," he explained. "Don't know what you'll find when you get there, though."

"Oh, I know what I'll find," Leliana said as she walked over and began rifling through the pack. She removed a small piece of parchment and placed it down the front of her armor, between her breasts.

"I'll find Marjolain."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As the remaining bandit was carried away, Leliana turned from the pack, smiling wanly at Zeva. "I owe you an explanation," she began. "I know I do. I only ask that I be allowed to speak to you and Duncan in private, if you wouldn't mind. I do not wish to share this information with everyone." As she spoke, she glared at Morrigan over Zeva's shoulders.

The witch laughed and turned to walk away. "Your paltry secrets hold no interest for me, stupid girl," she spat. "Unless, of course, they endanger Zeva's life again. Should that become the case, you and I will talk; and it won't go well for you."

"That's one woman I wouldn't want to cross," Oghren said, shaking his head at the departing mage as he took another gulp of liquor from his flask. "Well, if all the violence is over for tonight, I think I'll head back to the 'ole tent. Was having a dream that I am anxious to return to." The dwarf winked at Zeva and strolled away.

Sten turned to leave and Zeva caught him by the arm. "I am sorry to have pulled you into the middle of my discussion with the bandit, Sten," she said softly, "but I appreciate the fact that you went along with it. I certainly didn't mean what I said. I know you aren't the 'torturing' type."

"If you required it, Kadan, I would make an exception," the qunari said, the smallest of smiles playing across his lips. "But only for you." Nodding curtly, he turned and followed Oghren toward their respective tents.

"Let's adjourn to our tent," Duncan said, taking Zeva's hand and smiling kindly at Leliana. "I can't imagine that you are anxious to return to yours after the evening you have had."

"I've had worse," the bard replied sadly and followed the couple across the camp. Once inside their tent, she sat down on the ground and sighed heavily.

"I am so sorry, Zeva," she began. "After all that has happened recently, I can't imagine that you will be happy to learn more secrets about the people in whom you have placed your trust."

The reference to Zevran brought tears to Zeva's eyes and she blinked quickly to keep them at bay. While Duncan missed the action, Leliana did not; and the frown lines on her forehead deepened.

"It's alright, Leli," Zeva replied. "No one in our party is without a past, and I can't imagine that yours is worse than Morrigan's or Sten's. Just tell us whatever you are comfortable sharing. There will be no judgments placed upon you here."

Leliana nodded and drew in a deep breath; releasing it slowly before beginning her tale. "I was trained to be a bard in Orlais," she said. "My mentor was a rich widow named Marjolain. She was my bard master and my… friend, and I loved her very much." Leliana's cheeks burned red as she paused. "I thought she loved me, as well."

Duncan reached over and grasped Leliana's hand in his own. "Go on," he gently urged.

"One of my missions from Marjolain was to locate and kill a potential enemy," she continued, "and I did so without question. She told me that he carried documents on his person that I was to retrieve and immediately bring back to her. My curiosity got the better of me and, against her explicit orders, I opened the letters. I should never have done it."

"What did the letters contain, Leli?" Zeva asked.

"They contained proof that Marjolain had been selling Orlesian secrets to other countries," she answered. "Such behavior was considered treason and would be punished most severely if discovered. I simply couldn't keep silent about what I'd learned. I was worried that Marjolain would be captured and killed if anyone ever found out. So I confronted her about it as soon as I returned home."

The bard's eyes misted over as she paused a moment in her tale. "She assured me that she was no longer in the business of selling governmental secrets and that was why she needed me to retrieve the letters. She said that they had to be destroyed for our protection. I believed her."

"She lied, didn't she?" Zeva prodded. Leliana glanced up and the tears she'd been holding in started sliding down her cheeks.

"Yes," she replied. "A few days after I'd given the letters to Marjolain, several Orlesian soldiers stormed into my home and took me to the castle dungeon. They accused me of treason. When I demanded to see their proof, they showed me the same documents that I'd retrieved for Marjolain. They had been altered to make it appear as though I was the traitor. I recognized the handwriting as belonging to Marjolain and knew she'd betrayed me."

"Oh, Leli," Duncan said, squeezing her hand gently. "I am so sorry."

Leliana's expression was completely blank as she continued her narrative. "They tortured me, did… terrible things… to get me to give them the names of my fellow conspirators," she explained, her voice barely a whisper. "I had no names to give. When they finally realized that I would be unable to help them, they set a date for my execution."

"And that is when you fled to the Chantry in Lothering," Zeva surmised.

"Yes," Leli verified, nodding steadily. "My skills as a bard saved my life, and I was able to escape to Ferelden. I haven't heard from Marjolain since the day of my arrest."

"Then why is she making an attempt on your life now; assuming, of course, that she is the one behind tonight's attack?" Duncan asked.

"I don't doubt for one moment that she is the one responsible," Leliana responded sternly. "And when we get to Denerim, I will end this once and for all. She will answer for everything that she put me through, I promise you."

"Of course she will," Zeva agreed. "And we will be there at your side."

Leliana squeezed Duncan's hand and smiled warmly at the Wardens. "Thank you both so much," she said. "I am sorry that my former life is causing still more grief to this party. Rest assured, it will be dealt with as soon as possible." She rose to her feet. "Now, I should probably return to my tent. We all need rest."

Duncan shook his head as he stood up next to her. "Definitely not," he said. "I have next watch with Alistair. You sleep here with Zeva tonight. I will station extra men outside the tent, just in case your bard master hired more than one group of idiots to try to take you from us."

Duncan bent down and kissed Zeva gently before leaving the tent. When he was gone, Leliana once more returned to the ground at Zeva's side. "Are you sure you don't mind if I sleep here tonight?" the bard asked quietly. "I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't intruding, Leli," Zeva replied, "and Duncan is correct. We don't know if there are other bandits searching for you." The Warden slipped off her armor and climbed under the covers, patting the bed beside her. "Now let's get some sleep. We'll be arriving in Denerim in just a few days, and I have a feeling we will need all our strength for the battles ahead."

Leliana undressed and climbed into the bed. As she lay staring at the darkened canvas above her, the red-headed bard couldn't help but wonder what horrors awaited them all in the capital city.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The sky was overcast as Arl Eamon Guerrin and his entourage entered the marketplace in Denerim. Nobles and commoners alike moved aside to allow the enormous group to pass safely through the main thoroughfare. Zeva was tucked in the very center of the group; against her wishes, of course. She'd declared in no uncertain terms that she wished Howe to know she had arrived and that his death was near. She was quickly outvoted by nearly every member of her party and, under extreme pressure from both Alistair and Duncan, she'd relented.

Her position in the group did nothing to distract attention from the beautiful young Warden, however. The Couslands were well known among the nobility of Denerim and news of the fall of Highever had reached every high-born family within days of the attack. Zeva could clearly see the hushed conversations being held on either side of their party as she passed by and the need to reach out and strike one of the nosy gossips was almost too hard to control.

"'Twould be a simple matter for me to light one of their gaudy dresses on fire, you know," Morrigan said casually to Zeva when she noticed the Warden's hands balled into fists at her side. "They're all simply vultures looking to pick over the carcass of someone else's misery. Completely useless - every last one of them."

Zeva chucked. "They may be useless," she began, "but unfortunately we will need all of them if we hope to remove Loghain from the throne. So I suppose Fergus and I will have to get used to listening to fabricated apologies and answering inane questions about the loss of our family."

"Let your foolish sibling deal with them, Zeva," the witch replied seriously. "He is the one still wallowing in misery. His grief will have the half-witted women fawning over him in no time, I'm sure."

"Morrigan!" Zeva whispered angrily. "I know that Fergus and I aren't getting along right now, but that doesn't change the fact that he is my brother. I would ask that you show him just the smallest amount of sympathy. He did lose his wife and child recently, you know."

"Yes, he did," Morrigan responded. "And I might be tempted to show some sympathy if he hadn't begun using his loss as an excuse to abuse the only living relative that he has left. He has treated you like a complete stranger since the night the assassin left and I have seen the effect that it has had on you. If I had my way, I'd turn him into the bug he has become and squash him under my boot. Even the idiot bard has begun to avoid him, and she has been practically throwing herself at him for weeks now."

Zeva stopped, her mouth dropping open at the mage's disclosure. "Leliana?" she asked. "She's interested in Fergus?"

"You know," Morrigan commented as she grabbed Zeva by the arm and pulled her along, "for such an intelligent woman, you can be quite dense. Of course she is interested in him. And when he isn't busy trying to destroy your happiness, he shows the same interest in her." The witch sighed heavily and continued. "Now, I grow very tired to speaking of your worthless brother. Let us speak about you. How are you doing? And don't give me the same nonsense that you thrust upon these other fools. I would have the truth."

"My response to that question depends on when you ask me," Zeva said sadly, her eyes downcast, "as my state of mind changes at least twenty times per day. I don't know if the pain will ever completely go away, Morrigan. Each day I look over my shoulder at least once and expect to see him there, smiling at me. And when I realize that he's gone, the pain returns all over again. Foolish of me to hope to see him, I know, but I cannot stop it."

The smile that spread across Morrigan's face remained unseen by the distraught Warden. "You are many things, Zeva Cousland," she replied, "but foolish is not one of them. One never knows what the future will bring and hope isn't always dashed. Now raise that chin of yours and hold you head high before these noble cretins. No need to give them even more grist for their gossip mills."

Zeva smiled and gazed over at her friend as they passed through the gates onto the Guerrin estate. "Optimism, from _you_?" Zeva mused. "It's truly a day for wonders."

It was Morrigan's turn to chuckle. "Something tells me that the many wonders of Denerim are only beginning," she replied. The women fell into companionable silence as the gates of the estate closed behind the entourage.

In the courtyard, three separate spies vanished into nearby alleyways; all headed to their respective masters. Zeva Cousland was in Denerim at last and her arrival was certain to change everything.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"…and he told my men in no uncertain terms that they would be killed if they continued to loiter on his doorstep."

Cauthrien caught the last of Ambassador Lawrence's complaint as she stepped through the doors of the throne room. The dignitary had been assigned to broker a peace between the regent and Orzammar; and from the sound of things, it hadn't gone well.

"Foolish dwarves!" Loghain yelled as he slammed his hand on his war table. "Don't they realize that the darkspawn will not be satisfied with mere human victims? They will come for their homes, as well!" Cauthrien sighed sadly as she stared up at her lord. His physical condition seemed to be deteriorating with each passing day. Sleep was a thing of the past, and the constant warring with the bannorns was clearly taking its toll.

"They do realize it, Milord," Lawrence stated plainly. "I received a personal message from King Harrowmont about the situation. He has agreed to lend support in the fight against the darkspawn, but only to Lady Zeva Cousland and the Wardens. He said as long as you remain in control of Ferelden, the gates to his city will remain closed to all."

_The Cousland girl is truly extraordinary_, Loghain thought, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd heard the same message wherever his emissaries went. _No one_ - not the mages, the elves, or the dwarves - would agree to lend any aid to the war against the darkspawn unless they could coordinate their efforts with Zeva and her companions. _I must convince her to ally herself with me!_

Loghain caught sight of Cauthrien and turned to the flustered ambassador. "You can go now, Lawrence," he said irritably. "I have other pressing matters to attend to. Keep sending treaty notices to Orzammar. Maybe the fools will get tired of reading them and sign one in an attempt to get us to go away." The ambassador bowed politely and quickly exited the chamber.

"Tell me you have good news, Cauthrien," Loghain said as he approached the throne and sat down upon it. "I grow tired of hearing the words 'I'm sorry, Milord' spoken from every useless mouth that enters this chamber."

Cauthrien smiled softly. "Then you shall be pleased with the words I speak, Regent," she began. "She is here, Milord."

For the first time in weeks, light returned to Loghain's weary eyes. "Zeva is here?" he asked excitedly. "In Denerim? When did this happen? What did our men see?"

The female soldier flinched, pangs of jealousy spreading through her chest at the joyful way her master spoke the Cousland woman's name. Then, remembering her place, she resumed her soldier's posture and continued, "Arl Eamon Guerrin and his soldiers arrived in Denerim a little over two hours ago, Milord. They went directly to the Guerrin estate, closing the gates behind them. There has been no change in their activities since."

"And what of Zeva?" Loghain asked, the strength slowly returning to his voice. "Did our men see her, specifically?"

Cauthrien nodded. "Yes, Milord," she replied. "Zeva Cousland was among the travelers. She was positioned in the very center of her companions. My contacts felt that she was being protected from some potential threat."

"Howe." The regent spit the name out as though it were poison on his tongue. "I assume he is aware of her arrival. That maniac has nearly as many eyes in this city as I have."

"I am certain that he will know soon, Milord, if he doesn't already," Cauthrien agreed. "I doubled the security watch on both his and Guerrin's estates as you'd previously requested. When Arl Howe makes an attempt to capture the Cousland girl, we will know about it immediately."

"We _must_ know immediately, Cauthrien," Loghain said earnestly. "My plans for Zeva hinge on the ability to react when Howe moves to take her. I will not allow that insane monster to complete whatever nefarious plans he's set in motion where she is concerned. Have I made myself clear?"

"Of course, Milord," Cauthrien quickly replied, bowing respectfully before her regent. "If there is nothing else, Milord, I should return to my men. I know how important this mission is to you and I am handling it personally."

Loghain held up his hand to halt his lieutenant's departure. "There is one more thing, Cauthrien," he began. "Something our men should know before they enter Howe's estate; should such a move become necessary, of course."

Cauthrien nodded her acknowledgment and he continued, "I am sure you have wondered why you haven't seen Anora stalking the halls in a huff recently." Cauthrien remained silent. It wasn't her place to question the actions of the queen. Furthermore, she tried to avoid the spoiled woman whenever possible. Anora had made her dislike of her father's lieutenant clear on numerous occasions. "Well, her absence is completely my doing. I grew quite tired of having her question my every move, so I instructed Howe to take her to his home for a small respite from her duties."

Cauthrien could not contain her shock, and her jaw dropped nearly to her chest. "You let him take her, Milord?" she asked in disbelief. "But you said yourself that Howe is clearly insane! He cannot be trusted to watch over the queen? What if he… I mean… couldn't he…?"

"Stop stuttering, Cauthrien!" Loghain insisted, shaking his head at her in irritation. "Howe will not do anything to Anora. His insanity begins and ends with Zeva Cousland. Anora was becoming a problem, and he was the solution. This way he thinks that he is still in my good graces. I need to be able to keep an eye on him if I am to learn of his plans for Zeva."

_Zeva, Zeva, Zeva!_ Cauthrien thought furiously. _Maker, I am tired of hearing that woman's name!_ For the first time since Ostagar, the lieutenant began to wonder if her commander wasn't becoming unstable, himself. He was using every ounce of energy to keep the Cousland woman from falling under Howe's control, yet he handed his own daughter over to that very same monster without a second thought!

"Is there a problem, Cauthrien?" Loghain asked warily. The lieutenant looked up and instantly recognized the distrust in the regent's eyes. Quickly regaining her composure, she shook her head slowly.

"No, Milord, no problems," she replied, her stomach now churning with unease. "I was just wondering what I should tell our men about the queen, should they find her in Howe's home."

"Tell them to leave her wherever they find her," he replied. "We have a very important Landsmeet coming up and I don't want Anora to be running throughout the nobles, claiming that I killed her useless husband on purpose at Ostagar. Once I have solidified my position as regent, I will deal with my daughter as I see fit. Understood?"

Cauthrien bowed once more, wanting to avoid having to look Loghain in the eyes. "Yes, Milord, I understand," she said with a confidence that she no longer felt. "Is there anything else, Milord? I really do need to return to my men."

"No, nothing else," Loghain said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. He barely noticed her departure. His mind was now solely focused on his plans for Zeva…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Reginald rushed through the halls of the estate, looking for his missing master. Arl Howe's spy had just returned with tales of the Lady Zeva's arrival and the administrator could barely wait to share the news with the Arl. Maker knew they needed some peace in the household, and the information regarding Zeva would finally give his master, and the people who served beneath him, a reason to celebrate.

He located Howe in the room he'd had prepared for his missing love; arguing with a decorator over the color of the tapestries to be hung near the bed. He looked up from the fabric samples when Reginald entered the room, motioning the administrator forward with a wave of his hand.

"Tell me what you think, Reginald," he said quickly, shaking his head in frustration. "Do you think Lady Zeva would prefer the sapphire or the violet cloth for her bedroom decorations?"

Hastings fought the urge to roll his eyes and feigned interest in Howe's dilemma. "You have often spoken of Lady Zeva's lovely blue eyes, Milord," he began. "I think she would be most pleased to have decorations that match them."

"Brilliant, Reginald!" Howe replied, clapping the administrator on the shoulder. "Simply brilliant! Sapphire it is, then! I will not have my betrothed displeased with her surroundings."

"Speaking of Lady Zeva," Reginald said, smiling warmly at his master. "I thought you would want to know that she arrived in Denerim less than two hours ago."

Howe's jaw dropped and his eyes flew open wide. "She did?" he asked, his voice several octaves higher than usual. "Are you sure, Reginald? I would be most displeased to learn that this information was incorrect."

"It is true, Milord," Reginald replied. "I knew you would be anxious to have the sighting verified, so I sent several of our men into the streets to question the locals. Five returned with confirmation of Lady Zeva's location. She is currently housed in the estate of Arl Eamon Guerrin."

_With that filthy Warden Commander, no doubt,_ Howe thought angrily. _Well, we will soon change that circumstance, won't we?_

"Come with me, Reginald," the Arl commanded, rushing down the hallway toward his office. Once inside, Howe closed the door behind his administrator and approached his desk. "I have been planning for this moment for months; and now that it is finally upon me, I hardly know where to begin."

Hastings cleared his throat and stood rigidly before his master. One wrong move at this point could easily cost him his life. "Our informants reported seeing Lady Zeva's brother among the new arrivals, my Arl," he began, "while the Antivan elf was nowhere to be seen. This information would indicate that Arlessa Guerrin's letter to the Teyrn of Highever was received favorably, and the filthy assassin was removed from your betrothed's side. If such is the case, would it not be beneficial to instruct the Arlessa to write another letter to the new teyrn? A letter that would lead him somewhere in Denerim, where he could be captured and brought to your home?"

A vicious smile slowly spread across Howe's face. "You have been listening to my instructions, haven't you, Reginald?" he asked, tapping his finger on the top of his desk. "I see where your plan is headed. Surely once my beloved Zeva learns that her brother has taken up residence here, she will wish to join him."

Howe walked around his desk, the details of the plan forming in his mind. "Yes, Reginald," he said, nodding his head thoughtfully, "I do believe you have touched on the perfect way to insure that my darling Zeva will finally return to my arms. Have the men prepare the prisoner for a visit. The desk and writing utensils should be moved into her cell, as well. The Arlessa has one final letter to write."

"If I might ask, Milord," Reginald began. "What will you do with Arlessa Guerrin once she has finished this final missive? Surely she will be of no further use to you?" He'd heard the screams coming from the dungeon and knew the woman would be better off dead than forced to remain within the bowels of Howe's home.

"That is where you are wrong, Reginald," Howe replied. "Arlessa Guerrin has one more task to perform beyond her letter. I would have her meet with Zeva before she is released from her bondage. She owes my beloved an apology." He paused a moment and looked up at his manservant. When his gaze met Reginald's, the administrator felt his blood turn to ice. "And a demonstration of my power within this house can only be beneficial to the future of my marriage; wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, Milord," Reginald answered. He bowed respectfully and exited the room. Once in the hallway, he stopped and leaned against the nearest wall; waves of nausea threatening to overcome him. In an unprecedented move, he looked toward the heavens and closed his eyes.

_Maker, please help Zeva Cousland when she enters this house,_ he prayed. _I fear she will need it._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The last of the three spies stepped through the front door of an abandoned warehouse in the slums of the capital city. After passing by several armed guards, he entered a locked room in the back of the building.

"The information we intercepted from the witch's courier was correct," he told the lone occupant of the room. "The Wardens are here, and the Cousland woman is with them."

His companion looked up from sharpening his blades, a wicked smile on his face. "Excellent work, Alonzo," he said, his thickly accented voice tinged with malice. "Place our men on guard outside the target's location. We strike at the earliest possible opportunity. She will not escape me again."

Unbeknownst to both Morrigan and Zeva, this particular murderer had been following their trail around Ferelden for months, but thus far had been unable to catch up to the party. Now that he had the Wardens in sight, he wouldn't miss the chance to destroy his quarry again.

Alonzo shifted uneasily. Though he trusted his leader with his life, he didn't understand the man's obsession with killing the beautiful Warden. As far as he knew, she'd done nothing to deserve such hate.

"Is there a problem, Alonzo?" the man asked, staring up at the informer with suspicion.

"Not really a problem," Alonzo answered. "Just a question, if I may. You know I would follow you into any battle, but why do you want to kill this woman so badly? You know we'll be killed by the Crow masters for betraying a contract this way. What can possibly be so important about one Warden?"

"It's quite simple, my friend," his companion replied. "She took something of great value from me, and I intend to see that she pays the ultimate price for her thievery."

"Okay," Alonzo said, shaking his head. Though the explanation was hardly complete, he knew not to pry further into his leader's intentions. "I'll send the men. They'll let us know the minute Zeva Cousland leaves the estate." A curt nod was the only response he received. With a weary sigh he turned and exited the room.

As soon as the door shut, the Crow stopped sharpening his daggers and folded his hands on the table. He'd managed to remain impassive in front of Alonzo; but now that he was alone, he could release the emotions he'd been holding inside.

Zeva Cousland was in Denerim and he would soon meet her face to face. And when he did, Taliesin would make her suffer for ruining the life of his closest friend and brother.

_It must be done, Zevran,_ he thought wistfully. _When she is gone, you can finally come home…_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva was passing by the front door of Eamon's estate, heading toward her bedroom, when she spotted Morrigan exiting the building.

"You aren't going out tonight, are you, Morrigan?" she asked as she approached the witch. "Denerim's streets won't be any safer for you than they would be for me; particularly at night."

"As a matter of fact," Morrigan replied casually, "I am headed out for a while. Being trapped in this house is almost as bad as the attacks I am risking by exiting its doors."

Zeva could sympathize with Morrigan's frustration. She'd felt the same since they'd arrived in Denerim the previous day. Howe was somewhere in the city, imagining himself to be safe from an attack. Yet when she'd suggested taking the fight directly to the Arl, everyone but Fergus had argued against the action. So now she was forced to remain behind steel gates, kept from seeking revenge against the man who'd destroyed her life. The inability to act on her desires was almost maddening.

Morrigan chuckled, breaking Zeva's reverie. "I imagine you are wishing that you, too, could become a creature of the night," she said. "'Twould make seeking your revenge so much easier."

"You have no idea how right you are," the Warden replied, shaking her head in disgust. "And I have no right to insist that you stay locked away with me. Just be careful, would you? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Always thinking of others before yourself," Morrigan commented, shaking her head. "I have yet to decide if such behavior is noble of simply foolish. In your case, unlike most other people I have met, I am tempted to choose the former." She placed a hand on Zeva's arm and squeezed lightly. "I will follow your advice, Zeva. I've no idea where my nocturnal wanderings will lead, but I promise to keep a careful watch for any potential dangers. And, as my avian form allows me to remain far above the eyes of any soldiers, I will make a pass over the Arl of Denerim's home and get a better idea of his security. Someone must set your plans for his downfall in motion, as the other members of your party seem happy to remain complete ignorant of the desperation you feel."

Zeva smiled and covered the witch's hand with her own. "You have my thanks, my friend," she said softly. "You can tell me all about your adventures in the morning. Please be careful."

"I will," Morrigan answered, stepping through the door into the moonless Denerim night. Zeva watched in awe as she stepped into the courtyard, her body bathed in a pale blue light. When she was only feet from the front gates, she suddenly vanished; and a large black raven flew silently into the sky, toward the shimmering lights of the marketplace.

In truth, Morrigan knew exactly where she was headed. She and Zevran had arranged to meet in Denerim's most infamous whorehouse, The Pearl. There they would remain undetected from the Warden's companions as they finalized their plans for Zeva's rescue. The mage knew it was only a matter of time before Zeva grew tired of bowing to the demands of the men in her life and struck out into the city. And when that time finally came, they had to be ready to act.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran stepped through the doors of The Pearl, its familiar sights and sounds bringing him the first semblance of peace he'd had since leaving Redcliffe. He'd followed the army closely for several days, his gaze never leaving Zeva; the words he'd overheard by the castle lake playing over and over again in his head. His heart soared to know that she missed him so desperately, yet the actions he was forced to take to insure his reunion with her cast a dark cloud over his joy. If the assassin reached her and he wasn't there…

"Zevran!" Sanga, The Pearl's owner, called happily as she stepped across the crowded room and stopped before him. "It has been far too long since you graced us with your presence. What can I get for you tonight – women, men, both?"

"Sanga, my dearest lady," Zevran replied, taking the proprietor's hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "I am so very glad to be back, believe me. However, I am not looking for company this evening. Only a room, if I may."

It took the shocked woman a moment to reply. "Just a room?" she asked. "Well… alright. If that is what you want. It will cost you 20 silvers up front." She winked and nudged him with her elbow. "And should you change your mind about that company, I will give you the preferred rate, of course." Sanga walked over to the nearby bar and pulled a key from under the oaken top. "I've given you the room furthest from the door, honey. I know how much you value your privacy."

"Thank you, my dear Sanga," Zevran replied, bowing politely before her. "Now, more than ever, privacy is essential." A familiar and normally stirring voice spoke out to his left as he began to turn around.

"Zevran Arainai," a beautiful woman with dark skin and even darker eyes purred into his ear. "I know it must be you, as I would recognize your rather delicious bum anywhere. However, I think I may have just heard you turn down an offer of company tonight. The lascivious assassin I know would never do such a thing. Care to explain?"

A wry smile spread across Zevran's face as he turned toward the new arrival. "Isabela, my dearest," he said as he took her hand and kissed her palm. "It is positively divine to see you again. I see the death of your recently departed husband hasn't left you completely bereft. How is life as a pirate queen?"

"Positively wonderful, though I am quite cross with you," Isabela replied. "You left me all alone to pick up the pieces of that particular mess. How could you?"

Zevran chuckled. "It was strictly business, my dear, as you know," he said, winking at her. Though he was pleased to see a familiar face, he knew he needed to get to his room to await Morrigan's arrival. There was much planning yet to be done. "I hate to cut this short, but I really must get settled in my room."

A confused look passed over the pirate's face before she once again turned on her immeasurable charm. "Are you certain that you want to stay all alone in that room, Zev?" she asked quietly, running her hand down his arm. "I think I may still owe you for relieving me of that insufferable lout, and I would be happy to make a payment tonight." Her eyes widened when Zevran quickly pulled away and stepped back several feet.

"I am certain, Isabela," he said curtly. "Now if you will excuse me…"

"No, I won't," she interrupted and it was Zevran's turn to look surprised. "Something is wrong, Zevran, and I would know what it is so that I can help you. I certainly owe you that much." She turned and pulled a bottle of wine from behind the bar. "Add this to my bill, Sanga," she called as she pulled Zevran toward the back of the building.

They arrived at Zevran's room and he unlocked the door. Isabela brushed past him as he entered and took a seat at a nearby table. She crossed her arms over her chest and indicated the chair nearest hers with a toss of her head. "Now, Zevran," she said sternly, "you will sit here and tell me what has happened to you to make you so obviously nervous. And then we will decide what to do about it together."

Zevran sighed heavily, opened a nearby window and then dropped down into his seat. He remained silent for several moments, contemplating just how much information would be safe to tell. He didn't want to endanger Zeva further, but Isabela was an amazing fighter. She could be useful.

"Do you remember the mission I accepted that pulled me from Antiva?" he asked. "The one I was to begin once my task for you was done?"

"Yes," she replied. "I remember. It had something to do with an attack on some lord's estate. You and Taliesin seemed quite confident in your ability to successfully complete it. Did something go wrong?"

"In retrospect, my dearest Isabela," Zevran answered, "everything went wrong. We helped our client to enter and capture the estate, just as we were ordered. However, there was a complication; at least for me." He looked away, visions of Zeva's agonized expression when she confronted him in the courtyard filling his mind.

"Complication?" Isabela asked, her concern for the elf growing as she saw the pain in his eyes. "What sort of complication, Zevran?"

Zevran sighed. Though he'd come to terms with his feelings for Zeva, he wasn't sure how he felt about speaking them aloud. When he finally began, his words were rushed and his phrases disjointed. "The family whose estate we captured was tortured and killed – by the client, not the Crows. Only two remain – a brother and sister. The man is of no consequence to me, but the woman… she is…" He stopped as his voice began to lose its strength.

Isabela's jaw dropped toward her ample bosom. She'd seen this look on men's faces many times before and she instantly recognized it. "Maker, Zevran," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "You love this woman, don't you?"

The assassin nodded, his eyes downcast. "Yes, Izzy," he said sadly, "I do. I never thought I would ever feel this way, but she is unlike any woman I have ever known. When I am with her, my life is complete; my heart is at peace." He looked up at her and smiled. "And now that I've found the woman that I would give my life for, what has fate decreed for me? She belongs to another, at least for now, and will never leave him. How foolish does that make me?"

Isabela reached across the table and grasped Zevran's hand tightly in her own. There was a time when she had hoped that the assassin might feel this way about her, but he never had. Now she could only return the compassion he'd once shown her. "You'd better start at the beginning, Zevran," she said quietly. "I'll need to know everything if I am to help you."

Before he could respond, a raven flew into the room and settled in the middle of floor; a blue glow emanating from its body. Isabela looked down in shock and prepared to draw her blades. Zevran squeezed her hand and shook his head to keep her still. Within seconds, a beautiful, dark-haired mage stood before the pirate; her hands on her hips.

"You might wish to make the story short, assassin, as we have much work to do," Morrigan said. "I've just spoken with Zeva and her desire to flee that horrible estate is growing by the minute. I would give her until tomorrow night before she tells those fools who wish to cage her to stuff themselves and flees into the streets. We must be prepared for that moment, as I am certain the renegade Crow will be right behind her."

"Wait!" Isabela said, holding up her hand. "Renegade Crows? Estate? What is going on, Zevran?"

As Morrigan took a seat on Zevran's bed, the assassin turned to Isabela and began the tale of his time with his beloved Grey Warden and his plan for winning her back.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Morrigan was completely correct in her prediction. There was a furious argument in Arl Eamon's estate the next afternoon, though the individual raising the fuss wasn't Zeva. It was Leliana.

"I am sorry, Duncan," the bard said as she paced the library. "I know we need to remain vigilant for possible attacks against Zeva and Fergus from Rendon Howe, but I cannot stay in this house one moment more. Marjolain is here in Denerim and if I am to ever be free again, I must face her and end her evil actions once and for all."

"I understand, Leli," the Warden replied. "Really I do. This woman tried to kill you and you have every right to demand justice. I only ask that you wait a few more days, until the last of the noble houses have visited Eamon and Alistair. Once they have gone, we can accompany you to deal with your former comrade."

Leliana shook her head furiously. "No, Duncan," she replied angrily. "I am sorry. If I wait much longer, she may be gone and I cannot allow that to happen. I know that you cannot accompany me, and that is fine. I will deal with Marjolain myself and return when it is done."

"You will not!" Zeva exclaimed as she stepped into the room, followed closely by Morrigan, Sten and Fergus. The siblings hadn't reconciled, but the distance between them was ignored whenever duty to Eamon or their friends called. Such was the Cousland way, after all. "I will not have you roaming the streets of Denerim alone when there are so many here who can accompany you. Therefore, I will go with you to confront Marjolain."

Duncan quickly crossed the room and took Zeva's arms in his hands. "I don't think you will, Zeva," he declared sternly. "Neither you nor Fergus should step foot outside this estate with less than a full regiment of soldiers, and you know it! Howe controls Denerim and the troops within its walls. I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger, even to help Leliana."

"_Allow_ me?" Zeva replied, her anger rising. "I don't think it is your place to allow me to do anything, Duncan. I have been pacing these halls for days now, begging you to allow me to confront Howe and take revenge for my family. And every time I ask, I hear the same excuses about Eamon, his bloody nobles and concerns for my safety."

The look of pain in his eyes made Zeva soften her tone. "I am sorry that I became so angry, my love," she said quietly. "I know that you are only trying to protect me. It's just that I feel trapped here. I need to do something to prove that I am the one in control of my life – not Rendon Howe. If I cannot face the demons in my life yet, at least let me help Leliana face hers."

Duncan slid his arms around Zeva's waist and held her tightly to his body. "I know you wish to go, Zeva, but I cannot join you right now," he said sadly. "Eamon has planned meetings all day and into the evening with the heads of several noble houses here in Denerim. As Warden Commander of Ferelden, I must attend; and I'm simply not comfortable with the idea of you traveling the streets without me to guard you."

"I'll go," Fergus said and all eyes turned in shock toward the teyrn. "I planned to offer my aid to Leliana, anyway." He approached the embracing couple and gazed steadily at the Warden Commander. "Zeva and I spent much of our childhood here in Denerim and we know the alleyways as well as we did the halls of our home in Highever. If we are cautious and wait until sundown, none of Howe's men will have the slightest inkling that we have left the safety of the estate."

"I shall go, as well," Morrigan declared. "They will need a mage, and I don't trust that old hag to heal a puppy with a thorn in its paw." She inclined her head toward Sten and raised her eyebrow. "If the qunari agrees to come along, as well as that mangy dog, we should be well-equipped to handle whatever dangers Denerim has to offer."

Duncan glanced down at Zeva and saw the hope in her eyes. She'd been so distraught since Zevran's departure and he knew she needed some time away from the politics of the mansion. Sighing heavily, he nodded his head.

"Fine," he said. "You have officially defeated me, my love." Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "If you swear to me that you will not confront any of Howe's men, I will agree to this plan. However, I do have one request. Take Oghren with you, as well. He loves a good fight, and he has the strength and talent of ten of Eamon's men combined."

"I will take Oghren," Zeva agreed, "providing he is fit to stand. He has been making trips to the wine cellar ever since we arrived."

"He'll be fit," Duncan said. "Now, while the rest of your cohorts prepare for the evening, can I steal you away for a while to meet a few of these fawning noble women? Alistair could certainly use the support."

"If I must," Zeva replied, hugging Duncan tightly before heading toward the hallway. As she stepped through the door, she turned back to Leliana. "You know, we didn't even ask if this plan worked for you. Does it?"

Leliana smiled warmly at her. "You want to help me, Zeva," she said happily. "I never imagined that I would be fighting this battle with friends at my side. How can I refuse?"

"None of us need ever be alone again, Leli," Zeva said as she winked at the bard and closed the library door.

Morrigan left the room shortly after Zeva and used the window in her suite to escape into the Denerim skies. The time had come to put her plans into motion, and the assassin had to be ready…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I hate that I have to sneak about like a common thief," Zeva whispered as the party exited Arl Eamon's grounds through a tunnel built under the main house. The locked steel door at the end of the tunnel opened into one of Denerim's many alleyways. "Howe is the criminal, not me. Yet he has free reign to walk through the city without fear of attack. It's unconscionable!"

"He will pay soon enough, Zeva," Leliana replied, brushing the cobwebs from her hair. "You know that. And when he does, you will never have to hide again."

Fergus stepped toward the two women and spoke to the bard. "Let me see that address again, Leli, if you please," he said politely. He needed to focus on the mission at hand; if only to keep his mind from the revenge he so desperately needed. Though he was still estranged from his sister, he could understand her frustration. Howe was so close, and yet so far away.

Leliana handed the parchment to Fergus and he examined the address before glancing up and down the alley. He indicated a passage to their right with a toss of his head. "That's the way we want to go. Don't you agree, Zee Zee?" He flinched as he looked at his sibling and saw the pain in her eyes. He shouldn't have used her nickname; not now.

Zeva looked down at the paper in his hand and nodded. "You are right, Fergus," she replied. "Let's get moving. I am anxious to meet this former comrade of yours, Leliana." No one but Zeva and Duncan knew of Marjolain's true identity, and the lovers had made a conscious effort to avoid using her title as Leli's bard master.

The group proceeded quickly through a series of darkened alleys. Fergus and Zeva led the group with Leliana close behind them. Nihlus ran ahead of Zeva, checking each darkened corner as though he knew the danger his mistress faced by traveling through the city. Sten, Morrigan and Oghren brought up the rear, the dwarf surprising everyone by his ability to remain upright and quiet despite the amount of alcohol in his system.

Fergus stopped at the entrance to a large courtyard and turned to Leliana. "The house we are looking for should be just on the other side of this area," he explained. "I suggest we spread out as we enter. Bandits often house their headquarters in the abandoned buildings of this sector." He looked back at Oghren and Sten. "Stay close to Zeva," he ordered. "Howe may have hired some of the local rabble to keep an eye out of her." Both men nodded in agreement and the group slowly entered the quiet street, weapons drawn and held at the ready.

The group was half way to the exit when the gates at either end dropped down. Nihlus moved toward a set of steep stairs, his hackles raised and teeth bore. Zeva followed behind him and glanced up; her mouth opening in surprise as she beheld the group on the landing above her. Standing on the top step, a malicious grin plastered on his face, was the man Zeva fought in the Circle Tower; deep within Zevran's dream.

"At last we meet, my dear Grey Warden," the stranger said, his voice reminding Zeva so much of her missing elf. "I have been anxiously anticipating this moment."

"Who are you and what do you want with Zeva?" Leliana demanded, her hands flexing around the hilts of her daggers.

Before the attacker could reply Zeva spoke, "He is an Antivan Crow, Leli. No doubt sent by Rendon Howe to retrieve 'his beloved Zeva' and bring me to his estate."

"Yes and no, my dear," the assassin replied. "My name is Taliesin and I am indeed a member of the Antivan Crows. However, my business with you has nothing to do with Rendon Howe. My masters have cancelled their contract with him in favor of a better deal." In the back of the group, Morrigan's hands began to glow. She would not, under any circumstances, allow this foolish murderer to reveal Flemeth's arrangement with his organization.

"Then to what do I owe the honor of this visit, if you aren't acting at the behest of the Arl of Denerim?" Zeva asked, though she feared that she may already know the answer to her question.

Taliesin stared silently at Zeva for several minutes before he replied. The Cousland woman was indeed breathtaking. It came as no surprise that Zevran would desire her. Under other circumstances, he knew he would have felt the same. Unfortunately, her beauty did not change the fact that she was a danger to his friend; and for that, he would see her dead.

"It is simple, Warden," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You took something of great value from me and I intend to see that you pay for that crime."

Zeva's eyes flashed with fury as she slowly approached the staircase. "_I_ took something from _you_?" she cried angrily. "How dare you even speak of such things? You and your companions entered my home and opened its doors to a group of sadistic soldiers who proceeded to torture and kill everyone I ever loved! And you did it all for coin! What could I have possibly taken from you that would equal that?"

Taliesin's own anger grew as he stared down at the defiant young woman and he had to pause a moment before he could regain the control he needed to meet her challenge. "You know exactly what you took from me, you deceitful witch," he spat through clenched teeth. "You stole my closest friend and brother-in-arms; the only person I ever trusted with my life." He drew in a shaky breath to steady himself. "You took Zevran."

Of all the things Zeva expected to hear from the assassin, this was not one of them. To hide her shock, she put forth a confident expression and swept her arms toward her companions. "Look around, assassin," she retorted. "You don't see him here, do you? That's because the deceiver, Zevran Arainai, is no longer with me. I suggest you look elsewhere, for you will never find him here."

In a completely unexpected move, the Crow began to chuckle. "Ahh, Zevran," he said quietly. "He truly is cursed when it comes to women. He traveled to a foreign land in an attempt to make amends for the crimes he felt he'd committed against a beautiful stranger. And when he finally finds the one who captured his heart, she learns of his mistakes and sends him away. It would make a marvelous plot for a tragic play; wouldn't you agree, Zeva?"

Zeva's eyes widened as his words began to register. "Make amends?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, my," Taliesin replied, shaking his head slowly. "He never told you, did he? Well, I suppose I should explain things before we finish our time together." He motioned for his men to lower their weapons and sat down, his back against a nearby wall.

"I've known Zevran since we were small children. There has never been a more talented assassin within the ranks of the Crows; in my opinion, of course," Taliesin began. "He had the ability to become a master, himself, one day. All that changed on the day we entered your cursed home."

As though he was speaking of the weather, the Crow casually continued, "The mission went exactly as planned and it appeared to be a complete success. Then, as he was battling one of your guards, Zevran spotted the painting in your great hall. He didn't think I noticed it, but I did. From the moment he spied that painting, he was never the same."

"Painting?" Fergus interrupted. "You mean the one of the family?"

"Exactly," Taliesin said. "Howe was adamant that we stay away from your family during the mission, and our people never came near you or knew anything that was happening. Though Zevran expressed concerns before the attack about Howe's final plans, we knew it wasn't our place to question the client. So that painting was the first glimpse any of us got of the people who lived in the house.

Following Highever," Taliesin continued, "Zevran began accepting missions that most Crows wouldn't touch; due to their danger and slim chance of success. And one by one, he completed them. When he placed a bid on the contract to kill and capture the famed Grey Wardens, his goal became clear to me."

Zeva's eyes filled with tears as she listened to his tale. She knew where it was headed, but she still needed confirmation. "What was the goal, Taliesin?"

"You know what it was, Warden," he replied sadly. "I see it in your eyes. Zevran wanted to die. My friend, _my brother_, abandoned his fellows and chased after the woman he saw in that painting; hoping that his death would atone for whatever wrong befell her. He gave up everything for you, and I would see his sacrifice avenged."

Taliesin rose from the ground and once more unsheathed his blades. "So, now you see the truth of it, Warden," he said. "You must die so that your hold on Zevran can finally be broken. I will find him someday and bring him home, but I can't hope to succeed as long as you live. So let us finish this so that my search for him can begin."

Zeva was raising her blades when Fergus stepped in front of her, his sword and shield at the ready. "I think not, murderer," he declared. "If you seek my sister's life, you will have to take mine first."

"Take your sister and step away from the stairs, please, Teyrn Cousland." Zeva's heart raced in her chest at the sound of the familiar honeyed tones. She quickly turned from Taliesin and watched Zevran approach from a nearby darkened alcove. "This fight is mine alone."

Taliesin looked down upon his former companion, a small smile curving his lips. "I knew you'd be here somewhere, Zevran," he said. "Your obsession with her would demand it. Let us finish this together, then. Stand with me against the Warden and her companions and I will see that you are accepted back into the Crows. It can be as it was before. You can have your life back."

Zevran was now close enough to touch. Though he never looked her way, Zeva knew that he was well aware of her proximity to him. Not wanting to distract him during his confrontation with Taliesin, she grabbed Fergus by the arm and gently pulled him away from the stairs.

"What I had was not a life, Taliesin," Zevran stated. "It was a prison. Since joining with the Wardens, I have learned what it means to truly live…" He paused a moment and Zeva saw his gaze shift in her direction, though he didn't turn his head.

"…and love," he finished. "No matter what my future may hold, I know it does not include the Antivan Crows. As for killing the Warden and her companions, that is something that I cannot allow, my friend. The world would be a dark place, indeed, without her."

"You'll see, Zevran," Taliesin said as he motioned to his men to once more raise their weapons. "When she is gone, you will finally be free." He glared hatefully at Zeva as he gave the command to attack. "Zevran is mine! Let none of the others live to see tomorrow, men!"

The sound of clashing swords filled the air as Crows dropped from the rooftops of the nearby houses. Sten cut a quick swath through several of the assassins, relieving them of legs, arms, and heads on his journey to reach Zeva's side. Once there, he took Zevran's usual position at her back. The duo, though quite different in size, made a formidable pair. Sten would call out an attack and Zeva would duck, allowing him to spin Asala in a wide circle around them; cutting down their foes.

Morrigan concentrated her energy on igniting the bodies of the archers on nearby rooftops, while Leliana and Fergus focused on the stealthier opponents. The teyrn would throw his attackers toward the bard using his shield and Leliana would quickly sever the tendons in their lower legs. The duo could then take their time dispatching the assassins.

Oghren found his perfect fighting companion in Nihlus. He and the mabari raced to the far side of the courtyard, engaging the Crow mages in battle. Nihlus threw himself upon the lightly armed assassins, his powerful jaws making short work of their casting hands. The dwarf followed close behind and removed the offending appendages before the mages had a chance to recover. Any who survived the massive beast's attacks would quickly fall to the blade of Oghren's battleaxe.

Unknown to Zeva's party, another combatant stood on a nearby roof; her arrows cleaning slicing through the Crow's throats. Isabela had offered to join Zevran on the ground for his battle against Taliesin, and he had politely declined. Now, seeing the beautiful woman that so enraptured her former lover, she understood his reasons. Despite the fact that the Warden belonged to another, Zevran didn't want her to mistake Isabela's current relationship with him. It would make any possible reunion far more complicated than it needed to be. So, until such time as she might be needed, the pirate queen did something she'd never done before. She aided someone without the least bit of recognition.

In the center of the fray, Zevran and Taliesin circled each other, their fighting styles nearly identical. Anyone viewing their battle would have a difficult time focusing on the daggers that whirled and thrust with amazing speed. Each man bore the cuts of the other's blades and blood dripped on the ground around them.

"You don't have to protect her anymore, Zev," Taliesin said as he drove forward with his dagger, barely missing the elf's right bicep. "She sent you away. Surely that releases you from any obligations that you may have had to her and her party. Let me kill her and we can go home."

"You still do not see; do you, my old friend?" Zevran asked as he jumped back to avoid Taliesin's whirlwind attack. "I do not remain at her side through some sense of obligation. I do so because she is my entire world."

"You thought the same of Rinna, at one time," the Crow declared. The mention of the dead elven lass distracted Zevran just enough so that Taliesin could slip inside his defenses and cut a gash into his left arm. Blood flew from the wound and Zevran quickly spun away. "But you moved past her eventually. The same will be true with this one, you'll see."

"That is where you are wrong, Taliesin," Zevran replied. He dove toward his former friend and dropped to his knees, bringing up his blades and cleanly slicing through the catches in Taliesin's armor. The chest piece fell with a clatter to the ground. "Rinna was special and I cared for her, but she was not my soul."

"Neither is the Warden," Taliesin argued. "It's your own guilt that compels you to remain with her. Release that, and you will truly be free." The battle was taking its toll on the Crow, and he pushed harder; needed to disable Zevran before his strength gave out.

Zevran sensed the change on Taliesin's fighting stance and backed away, lowering his weapons a few inches. It was a ruse to draw him in for one final assault. Taliesin took the bait and jumped forward, his blades swinging in an overhead arc. He hoped to slice into Zevran's arms, incapacitating him without ending his life. It was the last mistake he ever made.

Zevran allowed Taliesin's daggers to come within inches of his shoulders. Then he struck. Leaning back, he pointed both of his daggers toward the sky and thrust forward; plunging them into Taliesin's chest. The Crow's mouth flew open and a spray of blood hit Zevran in the chest. The human's arms fell to his sides and his weapons clattered to the ground. Zevran released his hold on his own knives and watched as his oldest friend slid to the ground, his breathing coming in shallow gasps.

"I am sorry, my friend," Zevran said as he knelt as Taliesin's side and slowly pulled the daggers from his body. "My feelings of guilt do not keep me at Zeva's side. My heart does." When Taliesin's breathing finally stopped, Zevran reached down and closed his eyes. Only then did he notice that the fighting around him had stopped. He looked around quickly, searching the area for Zeva. He found her several feet away, helping Morrigan tend to their companions' wounds.

"I am truly sorry, Zevran," Leliana said as she looked down upon him. "I know he was your friend. This couldn't have been easy for you."

"No, it was not," he replied. "But it was necessary." He took the bard's proffered hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Zeva saw him and cautiously approached, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"Are you seriously injured, Zevran?" she asked and the sound of her voice as she spoke his name was like music to his ears. "I am sure Morrigan wouldn't mind helping you, if you need it."

He wanted more than anything to take Zeva in his arms and hold her, but he had to follow the prearranged plan. If his return to the Wardens' party was to be permanent, it had to be Zeva's idea.

"I am fine," he said softly, brushing the dirt from his leathers. "I do appreciate the offer, however, Warden. I am sorry to have interfered with your fight, but I had to face Taliesin on my own. I learned of his planned attack on your party and felt it was my duty to stop him. The Crows should no longer be a problem for you." He looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes as he continued, "And neither will I. I wish you the best in your battle against the Blight. I am certain, given your talent and the support of your comrades, that you will succeed in stopping it." Without another word, he turned and began slowly walking back to the alcove from which he'd arrived.

Isabela sat completely still on a rooftop overlooking the courtyard, her fingers tightly crossed. She knew the risks of this particular plan. If the beautiful Warden failed to act, Zevran's chance to return to her might well be lost forever. _Dammit, girl,_ she thought furiously as she gazed down at Zeva, _don't be a fool!_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zeva stared at Zevran's retreating back, her heart breaking as it had in the courtyard of Castle Redcliffe. Though she tried to maintain a calm demeanor, she couldn't hide the tears building in her eyes from her companions.

Fergus stood several feet away and watched the scene, unsure of what course of action to take. All at once a quiet voice appeared next to his left shoulder. "Don't make her go through this again, Fergus," Leliana whispered. "Please. I don't know if she could take it." He glanced over and looked deep into the bard's eyes, seeing the truth in her words. Finally, he nodded and moved to his sister's side.

"Do what you feel is right, Zeva," he said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and the tears she'd been fighting slid slowly down her cheeks. He brushed them away and inclined his head toward Zevran's retreating back. "Whatever you decide, it had best be soon or he will be gone."

Zeva looked back at Zevran and took a tentative step forward. The moment she paused, Eamon's words rang clearly in her head:

_No one is without sin, Zeva, and often our crimes are committed through no choice of our own. Place the blame where it truly belongs and your heart will lead you to the right course of action._

Taking a deep breath, she began quickly following where her heart led.

Zevran was nearly at the gate of the courtyard when he heard steps approaching from behind. He knew who it was without turning around. He would recognize the sound of his beloved Warden's steps anywhere. Though he slowed his pace, he did not stop. If she wanted to speak to him, she would have to be the one to begin.

"Zevran," she called and the elf instantly froze. Though he wanted to turn and face her, he found himself unable to move. He didn't think he could bear to look her in the eye if she planned on letting him go.

"Yes, Warden?" he asked, turning his head slightly to the side. He despised using her title, but he didn't think he could speak her name without losing what little control he had left. "Is there something further you need from me?"

Zeva stared at his back, unsure of how to answer his question. _What did she need?_ She supposed that much was simple. She needed him to stay. But what of his needs? Was it fair of her to ask him to stay when she was unable and unwilling to leave Duncan? Maybe she should just let him go; let him find his own life and his own love, far away from the Blight, the Wardens, and her. Such musings were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his voice.

"Zeva?" As soon as he said her name, she knew her decision was made. Without another word, she approached Zevran and slid her arms around his waist; squeezing him tightly as she laid her head on his back.

"I need you, Zevran," she whispered as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I don't care who you were or what you did before. I only know that I can't let you go again; even if it's wrong. Please don't leave me. I don't think I could survive it."

Instantly, Zevran spun around and wrapped Zeva in a crushing embrace. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue sliding across her lips; demanding entrance. With one hand he pulled her as tight as possible against his body while the other tangled in her long, silky hair; keeping her from moving even one inch away.

Zeva moaned softly as she returned his embrace, her heart soaring as his tongue moved sensually against her own. She knew the others were watching, but she didn't care. In this moment, the world consisted of only she and Zevran; anyone else was secondary and unimportant.

Though their lips eventually parted, Zevran refused to relinquish his hold on the beautiful Warden. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared deep into her eyes.

"I am so sorry, my Zeva," he whispered, "for everything I've done. I know I should have told you about my part in the attack on your home, but I didn't know how or where to begin. How does one tell the most important person in his life that he may well have aided in the destruction of everything she loved? I swear to you that if I had known Howe's plans for your family beforehand, I would have tried to do something to stop him."

Zeva leaned forward and kissed him gently once again. "I know, Zevran," she said. "Taliesin told me that you weren't allowed to know anything about my family or Howe's plans for us. But even before he told me, I knew that was the case. Rendon Howe is the only one to blame for the death of those I loved, and he is the one who will pay dearly for his debauchery."

"Yes, he will," Zevran agreed. "And I will be there at your side to insure that he does. As will your Warden Commander, I have no doubt."

Zeva opened her mouth to speak and Zevran shook his head. "You don't need to say anything, Zeva," he said softly. "I know that you will remain with Duncan until the time of his Calling. I have known that since the night that we left Orzammar, and I have come to accept that fact.

However," he continued, "I do have a question, if I may. Why would you risk upsetting Duncan by inviting me back into your group? You know he will be displeased to see me return to the estate at your side."

"Duncan may not be pleased," Zeva replied, "but he will understand. I will make him understand. He knows how important you are to me; and though he detests it, I think he now realizes how hard it would be for me to go on without you at my side."

Zevran chuckled. "You dodge the question, my beloved Warden," he chided. "I asked why you would risk upsetting him, not whether he would understand. If I am to return to you, there can be no more secrets between us. Tell me how you truly feel, Zeva. Please."

Zeva's heart raced nearly out of control as she gazed into Zevran's eyes. She knew what he wanted to hear, but could she really tell him? Once more, Eamon's voice helped calm her fears:

_I know that you adore your Warden Commander – that much is clear whenever you are near him – but that doesn't mean that your feelings for Zevran are any less real or powerful. It is time for you to accept those feelings and allow them to strengthen you instead of tearing you down._

Zeva traced Zevran's facial tattoos with her fingertips and looked deep into his eyes as she answered his question. "I would risk anything to have you back with me, Zevran Arainai," she whispered, "because I love you."

Tears slipped from Zevran's eyes as he once more took possession of Zeva's lips. This kiss was completely unlike the first. The desperate passion was gone, replaced with a feeling so deep and powerful that it stole their very breath away. When at last they parted, the smile on Zevran's face matched the shining light in his eyes.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Zeva," he whispered, "And I always will. I know that you love Duncan, as well, and I will respect your decision to remain at his side. But remember this, my love. You are my heart and my soul, as I am yours. Someday we will be one. Until then, know that nothing in this world will ever tear me from your side again. Not even you."

He kissed her one last time and released his hold on her. "And though you are with Duncan," he added, "know that I will occasionally insist that you repeat those words to me; lest you are tempted to forget them."

"As you command, my dearest assassin," Zeva replied and led him back toward their abandoned companions; all of whom looked rather uncomfortable. They were halfway there when Zevran stopped Zeva.

"What of Fergus, my darling?" he asked. "Should I draw my blades before I get too close?"

"No, Zevran," she answered. "I don't think it will be necessary. Fergus heard Taliesin's words as clearly as I did and I think he has a better understanding of the events that took place in our home. And if he forgets, I will be sure to remind him."

"My beautiful Warden," Zevran teased as they came closer to the party, "I do so love your rather violent tendencies."

"Are we moving forward now, Kadan?" Sten asked when Zeva drew near. "The Warden Commander will be anxious if we don't return soon."

"Oh, I think he'll have more things to be furious about when we return that how long this trip took," Oghren commented, winking at Zeva. "If violence erupts, make sure to invite me to watch."

"I am glad to see that you are coming with us, Zevran," Leliana said as the group moved forward toward their appointment with Marjolain. "Your particular skills will come in quite handy at our next stop."

"Always willing to aid a beautiful woman in distress," the elf replied, bowing politely to the bard.

As the party exited the darkened courtyard, Morrigan caught Zevran's gaze and the duo shared a secret smile.

Sometimes the most devilish schemes are hatched for all the right reasons…


End file.
